Crossover Bros Brawl
by Gantz Gun
Summary: Calling all Fighters! It's time for the tournament of your lives! Chapter 12 is now up! Thank you for your patience.
1. End of the Beginning

Me: Heya everyone! After a bit of waiting I give you all the prologue of my new fanfiction; 'Crossover Bros Brawl'! In this first chapter, we'll see… Well, you'll see for yourself!

Wally: That's not like Gantz… He usually gives a quick summary about what he's going to write…

Otto: That's only because those other fanfiction weren't exactly as original as this one is. Do you want him to reveal his work before people even see it?

Wally: I guess not…

Me: Anyways, what I will say, however, is that this prologue won't premier any of the characters that signed up for the tournament. It will however, reveal a basic overview of the mysterious city, as well as premier the 'Red-eyed Humanoid Robot', that was shown in the trailer.

* * *

Crossover Bros Brawl

Tales of the Anti-Key

Prologue

End of the Beginning

* * *

A thunder clap is heard… A city comes into view… The city was a gigantic one mainly made up of Skyscrapers that almost literally touched the sky, and looked more advanced then any other building ever seen in any other world. There is another thunder clap and the lightning bolt is seen hitting the horizon, and a dark cloud appears over the city...

The view zooms in on the city, revealing its streets… Or lack thereof. The entire 'Street' (For lack of a better word.) was a concrete walkway that was big enough to fit a city street, and both sides of the sidewalk. There was another thunder clap, and rain started to fall down hard, soaking the city almost instantly. After a second, a car rides by, going at a normal city speed limit… And floating 5 feet off the ground. After the car zoomed by, a new figure is seen walking down the concrete walkway. The view zoomed in on it, but the figure was shaded out by the darkness, but was holding an umbrella. The lightning flashes again, lighting up the figure.

The figure with the umbrella appeared to be a young boy of around 16, with a mahogany cap on his head, worn backwards, allowing hair to poke through. He wore a shirt that almost looked like a jumpsuit that was red on one half, and orange on the other half. There was a Fire Flower insignia on the chest of his shirt, exactly in between the red and orange halves, and there were no sleeves. The pants were a pair of jeans that was blue with black highlights, and on his feet was a pair of boots that were dark brown in color. The boy also wore dark red fingerless gloves that fit him snugly and had soft armor-like padding. He also had a backpack slung over his shoulder that looked mid-sized and light-weight. He continued walking for a little while, passing a glass window of an electronic store.

There were TV's that looked quite futuristic in appearance. The TV's played random commercials, showing stuff like shampoo, deodorant, and even for some new cartoons. It all continued for a second before the screens went up in static, and what looked like a news channel scene came on every last one of them. "People of Neo Arcadia, I'm ace reporter, Emily Eisenhower, and I'm here to tell you that this sudden rainstorm was nothing more then a slight malfunction in the 'Weather Modulator'. Rest assured the malfunction will be fixed, and this rain will stop. There is no need to panic… That is all."

The screen went off, and was soon replaced by the commercials that were playing before. The 16 year old boy, having stopped to listen to the report, groaned and shook his head. It felt like years when he last saw the rain fall on his beloved city. Ever since machines, like the so-called 'Weather Modulator' had been invented, the rain had become even rarer then ever.

The Weather Modulator… Ever since that little machine had been invented, the people of this world suddenly obtained more control then what was ever needed… It gave the populace the power to control the weather; if they wanted it to rain; all they had to was push a button, Snow? Button. Heck, you can even control something as unpredictable as thunder with the push of a button; you could even aim it too.

Everyone saw this as the next greatest opportunity; the next step in evolution and technology… But, slowly, ever so slowly, the buttons became less used, and after a terrible event known as the 'Year of the Storm Bringer', people became to afraid to push the buttons and call upon the elements…

The city the boy was walking through was the result of all those years of fear… People were so afraid of the weather, that whenever a slight malfunction happens, or if someone accidentally turns off the weather controller, people would always run back inside the safety of their homes, afraid of what the weather would become… The boy walking along the concrete walkway was different however.

Sure, he feared the weather like everyone else, but he actually accepted it with open arms whenever a storm whipped up for whatever reason. He was known as the 'Storm Walker', 'Thunder lover', among other names, by his so called 'Friends'. But he didn't care, he was more of a loner anyways.

His name was Aaron Venturi. But at most times he liked calling himself different names…

Gantz Gun van Drake, being his most popular and favorite one.

Aaron continued down the street, growing wet from the intense rain, despite the umbrella. Not that he minded any. He simply loved the weather, was it seriously so odd that someone would like walking out in a rainstorm to get a little wet?

Apparent answer: 'Heck yes…'

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Aaron jumped right out of his skin at that, and looked to where the sound came from. It had come from somewhere outside the cities eastern walls. From behind the city walls somewhere, a smoke cloud, the shape of a giant mushroom loomed over the city…

The boy stared at it for a second, then shook his head pitifully. "What are those damn idiots up to this time?"

'Said damn idiots' were the scientists of Neo Arcadia, who worked in a factory outside the city. It was there that the Central Weather Modulator, or CWM for short, was located. Ever since people, stopped putting their faith in the weather they immediately got rid of their weather controlling machines that could be found in the confines of every house in the world, and gave the parts to the scientists claiming that the weather was too dangerous to trust anymore. The scientists willed themselves to believe that and took the parts, creating the CWM to continue controlling the weather.

Ever since then, the scientists have kept on inventing, more often then not blowing up their own laboratories in the process. It didn't matter though, the lab was made out of a special material that repaired itself in due time, and the lab would always be back up and running in a matter of hours. Aaron shook his head, knowing that this was a known fact, and started to walk off… The wind picked up suddenly, blowing away Aaron's umbrella since the boy didn't see it coming, and thus wasn't holding the umbrella tight enough.

The boy looked as his umbrella went flying through the night never to be seen again. He shivered, realizing the situation he was in. He looked around a little hoping to find some shelter from the rain. With a start, he ran to a store that was nearby and quickly entered, closing the door behind him.

The store was a modest little place, with a restaurant at the corner, that had booths and tables for people to sit at, and a decent menu for all kinds of eaters. Aaron slowly walked across the store, still a little wet from walking around in the rain. All he really needed to do there was dry off, and buy a new umbrella, then he would be out of here, simple as that.

He walked up to the counter of the store. The person running the register was a young lady maybe around 20 years of age. She had a kind of work uniform, that was slightly dark blue in color and was a jumpsuit. "Hello sir! Welcome to Futuropolis Wares! What can I do for you?"

"I need an umbrella." Aaron replied simply. The look on the counter lady's face was almost priceless.

"Your going out in... THAT?!?" She pointed outside, where it was still raining heavily.

Aaron could only shake his head pitifully. _'Great...'_ He thought, _'Here we go again...'_ He lifted his head. "Yeah? So? I gotta get back home sometime tonight. And judging by the explosion from the laboratories outside of town, it'll take a while before they switch on that weather controlling machine, of theirs." He pulled out a small card from his pocket on the chest of his jumpsuit and put it on the counter. "Just get me a normal umbrella. Nothing fancy."

The lady only gave him a weird stare. Most normal people around Futuropolis would try to avoid the weather as much as possible. This kid was showing no signs of even flinching if he walked out into the thick of it. She wanted to talk him out of walking in that soup... But an order was an order. She picked up the card and walked further behind the counter to what looked like a small cylinder pod. There was a control panel next to the pod with three simple buttons, two looked like arrows pointing left and right, and they surrounded a button that was right in between them. The girl pressed the center button on the control panel, holding it down for a few seconds. Almost immediately, the pod switched on in a bright light, and a small smiley face emoticon appeared. "Welcome to Futuropolis Wares!" The emoticon said, in a monotonous tone. The register lady ignored the emoticon and pressed a button that looked similar to an arrow pointing to her right. The emoticon disappeared, and it was replaced by a hologram that looked like a bag of chips.

She pressed it again. A candy of a sort appeared. Again she pressed it; a movie of some kind appeared. She pressed it one more time; an umbrella appeared. She pressed the center button again, this time not holding it down. There was a small flash, and an actual umbrella was in the pod. The lady picked it up, and pressed the center button again, once again not holding it down. The smiley emoticon appeared again, "Is this the right item for purchase?" The lady answered by sliding the card through a slot that was in the side of the panel. It was quiet for a second. The emoticon's smile widened, if that's even possible. "We thank you for shopping at Futuropolis Wares! Have a nice day!" The lady pushed the center button, holding it down this time. After a few seconds of holding down the button, the pod turned off.

The counter lady walked back to the counter and handed Aaron the umbrella. "Do be careful walking home..." And she meant that too, almost making it sound like she feared for his life.

The boy rolled his eyes. He had hoped that this girl wasn't like the other people on this world, having a ridiculous fear of the weather. No such luck. "Yes thank you... I guess..." And with that, he left.

* * *

The scene opens up again on what looked like an all metal room. People in white coats were running around wildly, trying to find out what just happened. "What happened?!?" "Where did that explosion originate from?!?" "We have to find the source of the explosion and get the CWM back online!!"

Little did they realize that _Something_ was watching them... There were light yellow eyes watching from a crack in the wall, as the scientists scramble around trying to get everything back into order. It eyed each and every scientist that passed that spot in front of it...

That pair of eyes were suddenly joined by thousands upon thousands upon thousands of others... And they looked hungry...

* * *

Meanwhile, Gantz was walking down the walkway of the city again, new umbrella in hand. The rain was coming down harder then ever on the boy. Sure he enjoyed the weather every now and then, but he still didn't want to get sick from it. He hurried down the street, turning a corner. And sighed in relief. He spotted a humble little house that kinda stuck out in all of these futuristic buildings. This one looked modern, as in positively ancient. It looked black from years of being ignored, but it looked firm and strong, and even a bit clean. Aaron smiled, and ran as fast as he could towards it. He made it to the front porch and quickly entered through the door, gently closing it behind him. "Ahhh... Home Sweet Home..."

He was greated by a welcome sight. The inside of the house from the front door was a gigantic foyer that must've been a story high, in and of itself. Aaron closed up his umbrella and planted it inside a big jar that was sitting next to the front door. He started walking through the foyer of this great house. Supposedly, this house had survived the ages, and people had made sure it would continue to do so. And after 3 thousand years of standing, it was almost a miracle this place was still standing. Aaron figured that the scientists from the laboratories had installed nano-robots to fix this place up and make sure it stayed standing. The boy didn't mind, as a matter of fact he was thankful. This was the only home he had, and thos nano-bots were the only thing keeping this house from falling. He walked through another door in the foyer and soon found himself in a big dining room with a table big enough to sit a 10 member family easily.

The young man sat himself down on a chair and took off his backpack "Lonely as always..." He said pulling out a small zip-lock baggy, from his backpack. Inside it was a small capsule, which Aaron carefully pulled out. To follow this, he pulled out a clean plate from his backpack and set it on the dusted table. He placed the capsule on the plate. He thought for a second, before snapping his fingers, an idea coming to mind. He took off his cap and ringed it out. The water the hat absorbed dripped on the plate and hit the capsule.

Almost immediately, a mid-sized, yet succulent steak appeared from the capsule, along with a side of Mashed Potatoes. After pulling out a fork and steak knife from his bag, he started eating his meal. Around him the house was at peace and the rain continued to pour on down... It would be a long boring evening for that boy...

* * *

The view shows the laboratory again. It zooms in on the labs and peeks through a window. It now shows a big dark room, with a gigantic machine standing in the center of it. Scientists were standing before it, staring in fear...

Why? Because it was the 'Central Weather Modulator'... Not switched off... Rather... It had been destroyed... The machine was a gigantic square shape, not that anyone could tell anymore. The machine had been ripped to shreds...

A scientist lifted up his wrist to reveal a watch there. He pushed a certain button on the watch, and immediately, a TV screen appeared on the center of the watch, the screen came on, revealing a scientist with an authorative looking face. "Sir we have a problem!! The 'CWM'!! It's been DESTROYED!!! I'm certain that's what blew up earlier!!!"

The scientist on the watch screen almost looked flabbergasted at that. "WHAT?!?!? WELL??? What are you standing around for?!?!? GET TO FIXING IT!!! WE NEED IT BACK ONLINE, ON THE DOUBLE!!!!!"

The scientist holding the watch nodded. "Of course sir..." ... ... He never noticed an unfamiliar shadow forming behind him.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the upper levels of the laboratory, the same authorative scientist was watching on screen, as the scientist with the wrist communicator had talked. "Of course sir..." He said. "We'll get right on it, si-" He never had time to finish that sentence...

**WHAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

He was suddenly tackled by something. The lead Scientist tried to catch a glimpse of it, but the room was too dark, so he couldn't. He heard bloodcurdling screams of inconcievable agony, before the wrist communicator suddenly shut down, filling the screen before the lead scientist with static.

The man looked confused and scared. **"What the HECK JUST HAPPENED?!?!?"**

Suddenly, he got his answer... "SIR!!!" Came a voice just behind him. It was yet another scientist, maybe around his early thirties. "THEY'RE HERE!!!! THEY'RE HE-" He stopped mid-sentence... It was silent for a few seconds... Before the man fell to his knees... And fell flat on his face... The lead scientist, looked at the place that was behind that man... His face paled...

It was a Shadowy looking humanoid that stood on two legs, it had muscular arms, thick antennaes, and claws instead of fingers... And in the creatures hand... Was the heart of the very man it snuck up on.

The lead scientist could say only one thing... "H-H-H-Heartless..."

* * *

**(Authors note: For those of you who think this is a tad extreme, listen to this! A similar method of Heartless taking hearts directly out of a persons body by hand has been done in the Kingdom Hearts Manga, issue #1. Okay back to the story.)**

* * *

The view shows outside the laboratory again...

**BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Aaron almost jumped clean out of his skin at how sudden that was. He had barely started his dinner when the alarms started to go off. He immediately jumped out of his seat and ran outside, forgetting his umbrella as he ran through the front door. When he ran outside, he looked to the laboratories where the alarm was coming from. "What the heck's going on over there?!?"

He got his answer... By people screaming nearby. A hover car roared over head, going way over the city speed limit, the family inside screaming all the way. Aaron watched it fly for a second... Before bullets of energy rained down, and slammed the car making it crash to the ground on it's bottom. The family immediately abandoned ship and fled. A younger male however, seemed to be stuck and couldn't get out. Aaron was about to go and help him... Before a peculiar shadow appeared next to the hover car.

His eyes widened, as did the boy's who was trapped in the hover car... The shadow seemed to sit up, and from it was a humanoid shadow, with yellow eyes, muscular arms, and thick anntenaes. The boy practically started to cry as he struggled more viciously to free himself from his position. "MOMMA!!!! HELP ME!!!!!" The boy cried. By then his mother was gone... Long gone...

Aaron stared at the shadowy creature wide-eyed... He knew only _one_ creature it could've been. "H-H-Heartless..." He whispered in fear. The Heartless (A Neo Shadow by the look of him.) looked at the boy hungrily, causing the boy's tears to turn into hysterical sobs. It reached a hand out for the boy's chest...

It never had a chance...

'CLAAAAAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

A Thunder bolt suddenly zapped the heartless, before it could get it's hands on the kid in the car, and it reduced to dust after the blow. Aaron, upon realizing what had happened, began praising to the lord above for that little change of luck. He ran up to the car and looked around. "Are you okay, kid??"

The young boy, now that Aaron was up close, looked like a young one of around 8 years of age, that wore a small jumpsuit that was all light orange. The boy opened his eyes, after a seconds hesitance. He looked around. "Where's the Heartless?"

The young teenager answered with. "You better start thanking somebody, because a thunderbolt struck that thing before it got to ya'!" Aaron looked around inside. "Okay, how are you stuck? I'll get you out!!"

The boy was fearful, but pointed to his left leg, which was stuck between the airbag and his seat. The airbag never deflated. "Help me, mister! Please!!!"

Aaron looked around. It was all well and good that he was gonna try to help, but how was he going to? His eyes fell on a small pen sitting right next to the boy on his seat. An idea emerged. "Kid! Give me that pen! I'll try to pop that airbag with it!" The boy immediately gave the pen to the teenager. Aaron took the pen, pushed the button at the end bringing out the point on the other end and slowly applied pressure between the point of the pen and the airbag. He managed to puncture a small hole in the airbag that let all the air out. Once the little boy was finally free, he slowly crawled out of his seat, and over to Aaron.

"Thank you mister!" The boy said innocently.

"Your welcome kiddo! But please..." Aaron thought for a second. He certainly didn't want to come off with his name, most everyone in the city knew who he was, and people made it a habit to stay as far away from him as possible. So he said the next best thing. "Call me Gantz."

The boy nodded, accepting this. "Okay then, Gantz! I'm Senrick, nice to meet you!" He slowly moved one of his legs out of the car, and put it on the ground. No problem... It was the other one that would get him. As soon as the other leg touched the ground, he fell in pain. "OW, OW, OW!!!"

Aaron A.K.A Gantz leaned down to him. "WHOA!! What's wrong??"

The boy, Senrick by name, looked up at Aaron. "My leg! It hurts from the airbag!!"

"DANGIT!!!" Aaron said, coming extremely close to swearing. He had to think of something and fast. He couldn't carry this kid to far a distance. His eyes fell on a hover board sitting idly around, some distance off. He snapped his fingers, "Senrick!" The kid looked up at the Teenager. The boy had held his hand out for him. "I have an idea, come on!" Senrick took the hand, and immediately, Aaron had the boy on his shoulders and running.

Aaron managed to switch on the board as soon as they got there, and he was off down the street. The boy held onto Aaron's neck tightly, choking the poor boy. "(Gags.) Uh, Senrick!?? I can't save ya, if you're choking me!"

The poor boy lightened his hold "Sorry!" Almost immediately, a roar was heard behind the two. Aaron looked behind him... He immediately wished he hadn't. Behind them was one heck of a Heartless that must've been the size of a football field. It looked like a great dragon with horns going up and down it's body and what looked like cymbals under it's person, on it's belly. "A STORM RIDER HEARTLESS?!?!?!?!? BUT THEY DON'T APPEAR HERE!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

_**("Ah, the Storm Rider Heartless, one of my favorite bosses in Kingdom Hearts 2, Appears in Mulan's world as a boss on the second go through.")**_

* * *

Wrong... The Heartless Dragon snapped forward trying to snap it's teeth into the two on the board. Aaron barely veered to the right to avoid it. It continued on that way, the heartless tried to take snaps at the two trying to make a meal out of them, while Aaron barely avoided each one... Until finally... Disaster Struck.

The Heartless' teeth sunk into the back of the board, barely missing Senrick and Aaron... But it was enough to make the board crash back on the ground. Aaron and Senrick were sent flying a little ways, and landed on the street some distance away.

Aaron slowly lifted himself up, and looked up. The Storm Dragon Heartless was looming over them, ready for a meal of hearts. The poor boy looked down on Senrick. The little boy was knocked out from the landing. The Storm Dragon reeled back, ready to sink his teeth into two new hearts. Aaron held on to Senrick tightly, he was not about to let them take the boy. He had been abandoned by his own parents just like Aaron's had a long time ago. He closed his eyes, as the roar of the Storm Dragon echoed in his ears.

A great light suddenly appeared... The Storm Dragon Heartless lunged downward... And tasted only the street... Aaron and Senrick were gone...

* * *

**(The Temple music from Final Fantasy 10 plays in the background.)**

* * *

Aaron continued to lay there, eyes screwed shut, waiting for the final blow to come... ... None came. He slowly and hesitantly opened his eyes, to see what had happened. The first thing he saw was that Senrick was gone... "Senrick?" He quickly got up and looked around. "SENRICK?!?!?"

He saw just where he was... It was an endless abyss of darkness. He looked down on his feet to see what he was standing on... And nearly gawked.

The floor he was standing on looked like it was made out of plate glass, and it had animations of some strange looking characters. "What the??"

One of the characters, that was right in the middle, looked like a young man with chestnut brown hair, with deep blue eyes. He also wore black clothes that seemed to be a diferent style then what he was wearing, and finally he was holding a key-like sword that had a gold hilt that circled his gripped hand, and had a light silver blade, with a hendge that looked like a crown.

* * *

_**(That's the Kingdom Key, you can pretty much guess who's holding it.)**_

* * *

The next character had only his head showing like a photograph. He was a young man of around 14 years of age, with messy black hair, and a black thin-strip mask over his eyes. He had a cocky smile on his face.

The next one was a young man of around 17 years with intimidating yellow eyes, dark black hair fixed into dreadlocks, and a dark looking frown to match his features.

The next one was a young man around 17, with brown hair, green eyes, and the collar of a black trenchcoat could be seen starting at his neck.

And finally, the last one was a young man of around 13, with green eyes, long yet short, black hair. Right next to his face being held by his hand was a small strange looking pen.

"Who... Who are these guys?" Aaron asked.

**"So much to do..."** The poor teenager, who was already scared out of his wits, jumped at the sound of that voice. **"So little time..."**

"Who's there???" He called. The voice continued on, as if ignoring him.

**"Your world is falling... But in it's wake, you have been chosen... To wield both a curse and a great responsibility."** Aaron looked confused. What was this voice talking about? He felt sad that his world was falling, but the here and now is what got him.

**"Welcome to the 'Dive into the Heart'..."**

* * *

Me: And that's the prologue chapter of the my first Cartoon Crossovers fic! For those of you who sent in reviews to sign in for the tournament, you will recognize the characters on the plate glass floor.

Wally: We'll also have the next chapter up as soon as we finish writing it!

Otto: And for future reference, for any new readers who read this chapter, and want to sign up for the tournament themselves, please place your 'Entry Reviews' on the 'TRAILER' fic, rather then this one.

Me: I agree with Otto. I'm sorry but I'm just trying to keep things organized. In any cases, I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter! Also it's time for you the reviewers to help me with something! Should we run through the 'Dive into the Heart' that started this chapter? Or should we just continue with the story? (Gives a Peace Sign.) R&R everyone!

Wally: (Adds in cheerfully.) Until next update!


	2. Friends Old and New

Me: Finally! After a long wait I present to you, Chapter 1, or Crossover Bros Brawl! 'Friends Old and New'! All I'll say is that, I've decided to take the view off of Futuropolis and it's Heartless attack. We'll also skip the 'Dive into the Heart' my character is experiencing. (I mean, lets face it. How many times has that been done in fanfiction, I ask you?)

Wally: Instead, we switch the scene to Toon Town; The capital city of Fanfiction!

Otto: A few people who sign up, possibly all, look forward to being seen this chapter, and- Blah, blah, blah. (Looks at me frustrated.) Can I stop following the script now?

Me: (Sweatdrops.) Oy… ON WITH THE STORY!!

* * *

Crossover Bros Brawl

Chapter 1

Friends Old and New

* * *

The scene opens up to take in a city far more bright then what had been seen. It was modern with a few sky scrapers, among other tall buildings, and a beautiful looking grassland with a road surrounding it. This was none other then Toon Town. A bright, cheery city, that's known to all to be home of Cartoons of every kinds, and Authors of the Fanfiction universe. 

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

But... It is prone to have a danger or two hiding on it's streets. The view zooms in on the part of the city where the explosion originated from. On the street, of that part of the city were dark looking creatures that varied in shape and size. These creatures were known as the Heartless... And they seemed, if it was even possible, afraid of something right in front of them.

The view looks there to see a young man of around 17 years of age. He wore a dark Purple jacket, completely unzipped, revealing a dark blue shirt underneath it. He also wore silver pants, black shoes with black laces, a dark blue bandana wrapped around the top of his head, with jet black hair poking through the front and back, and had crimson red eyes, staring at the Heartless coldly...

Another feature worth mentioning, was the fact that his hands... Were replaced with dark, monstrous, looking claws, completely black in color.

A small evil smile found it's way on this boys being. "Did you all honestly think you could beat me?" He asked, his tone of voice dark, which was followed by a chuckle. "Oh please... You can't even beat the keybearers. And their a pretty weak bunch, in and of themselves."

The air around him started to spike, and dust flew around at his feet. "Prepare for oblivion." He said simply, before rocketing forward and slicing through three Heartless unlucky enough to be in his way. He stopped right in the thick of the heartless and began slicing away at their ranks with a beast-like fury. He jumped up and gave a tough round-house kick to a Powerwild Heartless that had just jumped and was about to strike. It was sent flying at the blow, and before it oculd recover, the dark youth pulled his his left hand back, and a **Big **Dark energy ball formed in his hands. After reeling back, he threw the giant glob of energy at the heartless...

Judging by the explosion that followed; the Powerwild Heartless was destroyed before it even hit the ground.

He put his fingers together suddenly, and the dark clawed hand suddenly _transformed_ into a powerful sword that almost resembled a buzz saw. He reeled it back and easily sliced through 7 Soldier Heartless that weren't fast enough to escape. The boy sliced at the other Heartless until they were finally thinned out and 4 at the very most remained... And they all were Large Bodies.

The boy growled furiously. He then bellowed out a primal roar of rage and charged full long into the Large Body horde. The heartless didn't react quick enough, before the boy jumped over them, landing on the road behind them. He then pulled his arms back into a Kame-ha-me-ha like stance... Dark energy of a powerful source began building into a small ball, growing ever bigger as the seconds passed...

They never stood a chance...

**"HELL FIRE BURST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** The boy yelled, shooting out the energy at the Large Bodies who had just turned around. The energy came out in a gigantic beam that surpassed the boy in size at least by 30 feet. Despite having the toughest front defense, the Large Body's were reduced to dust in mere seconds. The boy, after firing the beam, then forced his hands upward... The beam that was JUST fired, suddenly changed direction, aiming right into the sky. It flew on... And on... And on... Until it finally burst into a giant explosion, far out in space.

He smirked slightly. "Job done..." His smile suddenly dropped. "Yet, it was oddly unsatisfying..."

"Hey, mate! I see your finished over here!" A voice suddenly said. The dark teen turned to see another teenager running up to him. This teen was a lot lighter in form, and around 16. He had a white shirt with blue streaks on the top of his sleeve, as well as on the side of his shirt. He had light brown hair, that almost looked like a chestnut hue, and wore a headband around his head that was red in color. He also had dark green pants, with white shoes, black laces to contrast it, and his skin was only slightly tan. His eyes, which were a slight turqoise blue, was radiating a kind of innocence. He reached the dark teen in a small second.

The dark teen stared at the new character before him. "Wally... Did you finish the Heartless on the east side of town, already?"

The new character, named Wally, smiled redundantly. "Well they were really weak ones. You know; Soldiers, Shadows, Neo Shadows, Air-Soldiers... Nothing too dificult..." He turned to the dark teen. "What about YOU, Otto? How'd your little job go?"

The dark teen, known as Otto, stated simply this. "Damn little weaklings... They're no fun to me anymore... Or, to put it in a better sense... They never have been." He replied annoyed as he started to walk off.

Wally looked at Otto worriedly. "Your not thinking about Istara again, are ya'?"

Otto stopped **DEAD** in his tracks. "I mean, it's almost been four months since our world, 'Antheum' was taken. And Istara was taken by the Heartless..."

The dark teen turned tight at Wally, his face was looking really scary... And his crimson red eyes didn't make the sight any better. "If you know what's good for you Wally, you'd better shut up..." His face grew closer to Wally's and his eyes filled with rage. "You may be the only friend I've got now... But that does NOT mean I can't kill ya'... And trust me, I **can and will make it look like an ACCIDENT..."** He said simply before walking off.

Wally didn't get angry at his friend... If anything, he felt sorry for him... "Poor Otto... He may not say nuthin' about it... But he does feel hurt about losing our world... I'm sure it hurts even more that he lost the one he loved during that Heartless invasion." He said to himself... Before shrugging and walking off. He sighed a little. "But he should be able to understand... That he's not the only one who lost something very important to him..."

The two friends walked off the scene, leaving the Battlefield behind them.

Almost the very second, they disappeared out of the scene, a new bunch of characters appeared. One was a 15 year old boy with a black thin strip-mask on his face, with black goggles with a white strap just above the mask. stood at 5 foot 4 inches tall, and had messy pitch-black hair. He wore a black leather jacket without a zipper but with a hood. White lines were on the edges of the jacket. On the inside of the jacket was a tight hazmat-like silk suit without sleeves. He had a white belt, tight plain white boots, and plain white leather gloves. On the center of the hazmat suit's chest was the letters 'NL' that intercepted with each other. He came running up to what was once the battlefield, holding a black version of the Kingdom Key, only it's blade looked thinner and had a drill at the end.

"Okay then!! It's time to beat up some Heart-" He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what laid before him, It was covered in black dust, signifying something had happened here... "Less..." He finished numbly.

A few other characters ran up to the scene. One was a twelve year old girl with long pink hair, and green eyes. She wore a pink shirt, and black jeans, with a white and pink pair of tennis shoes.

The second one was an 18 year old boy with short black hair. He wore a black robe over a white T-Shirt, had black pants, and had a katana in a sheath strapped to his belt.

The third was a 15 year old boy with dirty blonde hair and black eyes. He wore a white jumpsuit with blue gloves, boots and a belt. He had the insignia of a clock on his chest, and a giant hammer was strapped to his belt.

It was silent the first few minutes... "WHAT?!?!?!? SOMEONE BEAT US TO THE PUNCH... **AGAIN?!?!?**" The girl shouted out angrily.

The young man with the white jumpsuit started to steam up himself. "That's the 8th Heartless raid, this month that we missed!!"

The young boy with the black robe walked up to the place where the black dust was lying on the ground. He leaned down to examine it. The boy with the hazmat like suit ran up to the other boy. "Wolf, please tell me this isn't the same guy..."

"It's the same guy, NL..." The boy, known as Wolf, deadpanned. He rubbed two fingers against the dust to pick it up, and rubbed it between the two fingers. "The work's just as well done, and it's the same energy signature."

The hazmat suit wearing boy, known as NL, gawked. "But how can this SAME guy beat us to every Heartless raid? We have Juniper Lee on our team and she can pick up Heartless faster then anybody, what with that bracelet of hers."

Wolf looked just as confused as NL was. "I don't know NL... But make no mistake, there's something really powerful slaying these heartless."

The two got up. The girl of the group walked up. "Well?"

"It's the same as the others Mystery." NL said simply.

The girl, known as Mystery, pouted. "MAN! And I was hoping to kick some Heartless butt! It's been way too quiet for us..."

The one with the white jumpsuit bowed his head. "So... I guess we're heading back?"

NL shrugged. "I guess so Time Zone..." He motioned for the others to follow him. "Lets get moving everybody... We'll see who's doing this eventually..."

Wolf started first. "Well if anything we should be thankful... After all, we might have a new hero out there..."

Mystery looked at him. "What are you talking about?"

Wolf shook his head. "I've met a bunch of strong warriors during our adventures, but not ONE of them had the energy signature that keeps appearing."

Time Zone started to think about this. "A real conundrum, I'd say..."

NL remained quiet, thinking about who this mysterious hero could be...

* * *

(Meanwhile, somewhere else in Toon Town.) 

Darkness... That's all one could see... That is until light pierces it, and a groan could be heard. Someone had opened his/her eyes. That someone was none other then Aaron Venturi, A.K.A Gantz Gun van Drake.

The boy slowly opened his eyes, squinting as the bright sun's rays shined down on him. Once his eyes finally adjusted to the light he saw just where he was. He seemed to be in an alleyway of sorts, with several garbage cans around him. He was sitting upright against the wall of the alley. After a second of sitting, he finally got back up and looked around. "Where... Am I?" He walked past one of the Garbage cans. "I don't recall this part of Futuropolis..." And seeing as how he knew most of that city like the back of his hand, he knew something was up. Seeing the alleyway ending in one direction, he slowly walked that way so he could see the street and try to get a firm griphold on where he was...

What he got instead, was a heap of confusion...

The very second he walked out of the alley, and onto the sidewalk, he heard a loud beeping sound to his left. "HEY!!! WATCH IT, GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!!!!!!"

The poor boy barely got back into the alleyway in time for a strange looking yellow taxi to stop right in front of it. The car backed up a little and turned down the alley. "WHY DON'T YOU WATCH IT KID?!? I NEARLY RAN YOU OVER!!!!"

Aaron tried to get a look at the driver, but the headlights were on, to illuminate the alleyway. "I'm sorry sir, I'm just a little lost is all." He walked right up to the cab and attempted to circle it, so as to get out of the headlights way. Strangely however, the headlights seemed to follow him. "I was just trying to find my way back home..." He finally made his way out of the alley, and looked upon the taxi's driver.

Only one problem... There WASN'T a driver...

Aaron stared at it confused. Who had been talking to him earlier? That voice just couldn't come out of thin air... "Your looking too high kid." The kid looked down...

Their were eyes in the headlights, looking right up at him... ... ...

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

"'What the hell' what?!?" The voice said again, it's voice coming out from the bumper that moved like a mouth. "Is there something wrong with how I LOOK Pal?!?!? HUH?!?!?" The taxi stood up on it's back tires, as if it was a human.

Nothing reached that poor boys mind, at that moment. He was in brain-lock. All he could do was stare incredulously at the strange sight.

And then he ran away, screaming at the top of his lungs. The taxi only stood there for a second, staring at the kid as he ran, confused as heck. "What the?.. ..." He got back on his tires and turned around. "What the heck was that kid's problem? You'd think he'd never seen a toon before in his life..." He then went on driving on NOT the road, but the SIDEWALK.

* * *

**_(For those of you who have seen 'Who Framed Roger Rabbit?' , that taxi should be very familiar by now.")_**

* * *

The boy continued running away, screaming all the while, before finally stopping, seeing he had lost that wierd taxi. He started to look at where he was... And soon realized, This--Single--Fact... 

He was not in Futuropolis anymore...

What he saw was a modern city with tall buildings, streets inbetween sidewalks, and everything you'd find in a modern time town...Which was against just about everything he was used to... He slowly looked around, taking in his surroundings. He swore the only time he had ever seen buildings this ancient looking would have to be when he paid a visit to the Arcadian Museum of Natural History. It was all so unfamiliar to him.

'BEEP, BEEP!!!' Another car appeared, running along the road. It appeared to be a black van with these words in right plastered across the side in white letters.

**_'Toon Patrol'_**

Suddenly, the door closest to Aaron slammed open and out of it walked 5 of the strangest characters the boy had ever seen in his life.

They all looked like weasels, and each held traits all their own. One was a really stupid looking character that appeared a tad bit overweight. He had dark brown fur, a simple white and blue stripped shirt, and a red beanie with a propeller on the top.

The second one was a weasel with blue fur, with a wrinkled dress shirt, black vest, a gray bowler hat, a loose black tie, has long nicotine stained fingernails, and had at the very least two lit cigars in his mouth.

The third was an insane looking weasel with light brown fur, and an unnaturally white snout. He was wearing a straitjacket, that was unbuckled, allowing his arms to move around freely. His eyes were his craziest trait, as they were blue eyes with yellow and white swirls in them, and the fur on his head was spiky like a head of unkempt hair.

The fourth weasel was one with brown fur and black hair on his head. He wore a green zoot suit styled trenchcoat, with spectator shoes on his feet, green pants pulled all the way up to his chest almost hiding a pink tie, and a tall green hat.

The fifth and final weasel had brown fur. He wore a pink double breasted zoot suit coat, with a gold chain in the left pocket. He also wore a pink hat on his head along with a pink pair of spats, and a pink band on his feet. He was the most intimidating of the group and was definitely the leader of this group.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" The leader character asked rhetorically. "A little kid with one hell of a scared look... A toon must have passed him..."

The boy was even more scared of these weasels then he was of that Taxi. "W-W... Who are you guys?"

The weasels looked at each other for a second... Then broke out laughing. The leader continued laughing for a second, before stopping himself. However, the other weasels didn't follow along with his example, and continued laughing. "Okay!!" He swatted each weasel to emphasize his words. "SHUT-" The Blue weasel was hit. "UP-" The insane looking one and the one with the green clothes was hit next, causing them to bump heads with each other like pinball bumpers. "ALL OF YA'!!!!" He slammed the butt of a pistol he had pulled out on the stupid looking weasel's head to finish. They all stopped laughing following each hit.

The boy tensed up at the sight of the pistol. Noticing this, the lead weasel chuckled slightly. "Oh, you didn't need to see that." He instantly put the pistol away. "Anyways, the name's 'Smart Guy'." The lead weasel said in an introducing tone, holding out his hand for a shake. Aaron didn't return the shake, fearing the result. Smart Guy grimaced at this, but did nothing. "I'm the leader of the Toon Patrol... and these are my..." He cleared his throat. "Partners..." He motioned to each weasel as he went. "Greasy."

The weasel wearing green smiled with a kind of sarcastic edge. "Nice to meet ya' amigo." He said, his voice had a kind of Latin accent to it.

"Psycho" The insane looking weasel answered with a high pitched shrill laugh, that had an insane tone to it. Aaron winced at the tone of the laughter. When Smart Guy noticed this, he swatted at Psycho, shutting him up.

"Wheezy."

The weasel with the two cigars in his mouth cackled slightly, letting out a large amount of smoke from his mouth. Aaron gagged and quickly plugged up his nose, almost throwing up at the bad breath and smoke being mixed together. "You want a smoke?" Wheezy asked, handing the boy a cigar. The boy only shook his head, and pushed the cigar back to the weasel. The weasel shrugged. "Ah... More for me." He finished, lighting the cigar and putting it between his lips along with the other two. Aaron came even closer to hurling at that.

"And Stupid."

The overweight weasel with the blue and white striped shirt smiled and laughed stupidly.

Aaron tried to smile politely, but he found that very hard to do, seeing as how he was very uncomfortable around these guys. "Uh, very nice to meet you all." He may have said that, but deep inside he couldn't help but think, _'Yeah right...'_.

Smart Guy smiled evilly. "Ditto, kid... Dit-to... Now what's your name?"

Aaron found himself unable to answer that question. Should he answer? Would it mean anything if he told these weasels his real name? He thought about his answer really good. "It's-uh... It's Gantz Gun, Gantz Gun van Drake."

Smart Guy's smile dropped suddenly. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. What's with the face kid? You look like you've seen a friggen ghost."  
Aaron looked surprised at this sudden turn. "Did you see a toon around?"

The boy didn't know how to answer that question. "Uh... Toon?"

Smart Guy gave the boy an impatient stare. "OH, COME ON!!!! You should know what a toon is!!!! A character that's as colorful as me? Can be almost anything from a shoe, to an animal..." He smiled slightly. "A cab, maybe?"

That stuck out in Aaron's mind. The taxi cab he had ran away from. Could that have been a toon? "Why? What do you want with toons?"

Smart Guy walked up to Aaron. "You see, Gantz, we, the Toon Patrol, are a special kind of cops that work on arresting dangerous and non-law abiding toons." The boy looked confused at this, before remembering some of the cartoons from his world. There was such things as good toons and bad toons. Aaron nodded slightly, getting the picture. "Well, you see, we've been on the tail of a dangerous toon cab, that drives along the sidewalk... THE SIDEWALK!!" The weasel said, then shouted to get his point across. "That stupid things going to end up killing someone I tell ya!"

Aaron knew deep in his mind that Smart Guy was right about that cab hurting someone. So he did what he thought was the right thing to do. "Well I passed a talking taxi, a little while ago... Is that who your looking for?"

Smart Guy and the other weasels popped into attention at that. "You've seen em'?!? WHERE IS HE?!?!"

He pointed up the road from where he ran. "Well when I saw him, I ran from down that way." He looked back to Smart Guy. "Will that help you?"

The weasels were already scrambling back into their van. Smart Guy, Who was waiting for Stupid to stop blocking the door, turned to Gantz. "Thanks kid! You've really done the right thing, and you will be rewarded if we catch that thing, from this lead." He smiled evilly.

Stupid finally got out of the way, and placed himself in the backseat. Smart Guy walked in after him, sitting himself on the front seat passenger side, while Greasy was at the wheel. They drove off up the road that Gantz had pointed out in less then a second.

Aaron started to think a bit. "Well if I'm on a new world, and I used that name... I might as well keep it as my own..."

* * *

**_("From now on my OC's name is Gantz just to avoid confusion. Also, if you feel you should say something about this scene, think about this! What would you do if you were in this position? In a brand new world, with absolutely NO CLUE whats going on, you'd probably, maybe do something stupid like this, without even realizing it was the worst thing you could do.")_**

* * *

Gantz couldn't help but look in the direction he had pointed out to the weasels. For some reason, he couldn't help but think... Something was wrong... "There was really something fishy about those guys..." He thought for a second. "Maybe, I should follow them... Just to be sure..." That was the last thing said before he ran back up the street, following after the weasels and their van.

* * *

Meanwhile on another side of the city, it shows Wally and Otto walking down the street again... And they were being watched through a pair of binoculars. A small evil laugh could be heard. The view switches to see who was laughing. There on the roof top of a nearby building, a young man could be seen. He looked around 17 years old, with brown hair combed forward in a slightly insane looking fashion, his eyes were something of a gray color. He wore a dark purple version of a big cloak with a hood and in his hands was a dark looking book of a kind. He laughed slightly as he watched the two heroes walked down the street. He laughed slightly again. "Those are the heroes Aku was so worried about?!? Hah!" He said with a creepy sounding voice. "One of them's an Emo, while the other is a ditzy warrior who always has a stupid grin on his face!" He took his eyes away from the goggles. "HAH!! I laugh at those pitiful idiots!! HAH!! Thinking they can take Me and my partners!!" He laughed evilly. 

"I wouldn't let looks fool you Zin..." A dark sounding voice from behind him said. The boy, known as Zin, turned to see a dark looking man, with black armor plates, and a mask that was half brown and half black. It was the infamous Slade. "The last time I underestimated children... Well you know..." He said, though his voice didn't sound in the least bit cautious, as a matter of fact he sounded quite sure of himself.

Zin smirked. "Aw, come on Slade... Those are the Teen Titans your talking about..."

"And those are children with the powers of Light and Dark your staring at." Slade retorted.

Zin shrugged in a clueless fashion. "Light and Dark, what do they matter anyways? Aku practically thrives on Dark powers, while you and I can outsmart anyone that comes our way." He laughed slightly. "I really don't see any threat from these guys."

Slade almost slapped his forehead in exasperation. "Zin..! Oh never mind..."

Zin, or known better as Zin Zigzag, turned back to Otto and Wally through his binoculars. A creepy smile came on his being. "Boy I can just imagine if they joined us... If they did, the Multi-Verse would be mine in an instant!!" He laughed creepily as the two heroes walked down the street.

* * *

The view now shows the 'First National Toon Town Bank'... 

**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

The door slammed open, and two men ran out of the door and right to a car on the street. One was a really short looking man with a big blue hat, a blue jacket, and a matching pair of blue jeans with black shoes.

The second one was a really tall guy with a tiny brown hat, a big brown jacket with a white shirt underneath, and a pair of brown pants with black shoes on the feet. "Gee Rocky, that didn't turn out so good!" The tall one said in a stupid tone. They must've robbed the bank as they both were carrying big bags filled with money with them.

The small man, named Rocky, punched the tall man in the gut. "Shut up, Mugsy." He said with a monotone voice. They both got into the car. "DRIVE MUGSY!! DRIVE!!!"

The tall man, named Mugsy, nodded. "Dah, okay Rocky." He turned on the car, and snapped on the gas, making them rocket down the road.

The police cars were soon on them, chasing them as they drove. Rocky looked at the rear view mirror and saw the cops coming. "Keep driving Mugsy! I'll handle the cops." He pulled out a pistol, put his head and the arm carrying the pistol out the window, and proceeded to shoot at the cops cars, attempting to either kill or shoot out their tires.

It went on like that for a while, with Mugsy wildly driving through Toon Town, the cops in hot pursuit, and Rocky shooting at the cops...

**CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Rocky and Mugsy's car crashed... Right into a solid brick wall... That was in the middle of the road...

"MUGSY, YOU DAMN IDIOT, YOU SHOULDA' AVOIDED IT IF YOU SAW IT!!!!!!!" Came Rocky's voice, and he punched Mugsy's face.

"It wasn't my fault, Rocky!!! The wall just appeared out of thin air!" The two crawled out of the wreckage of the car and looked at it.

"Since when do people leave BRICK WALLS, out on the STREET, ANYWAY?!?!?!?!?!?" Rocky asked almost yelling.

"SINCE THEY PUT ME ON TOON TOWN'S HERO PATROL!!!!!"

Rocky and Mugsy almost jumped. They looked on top of the brick wall and saw a character they were obviously hoping not to see.

It was a young man around 13 years old, with green eyes, slightly tan skin, and black, messy, hair that was long but not too long. He wore a black T-Shirt, a brown belt, along with blue jeans, and a sword in a sheathe attached to his belt.

Mugsy reacted first. "DAH, HOLY SMOOLY!!!! IT'S 'WARRIOR OF FANFICTION'!!!!"

The boy, known as 'Warrior of Fanfiction' or WoF, smiled slightly. "Thank you for that wonderful introduction Mugsy! Really, I'll be sure to remember that!" He jumped off the brick wall and onto the ground in front of Rocky and Mugsy. "Honostly... Won't you guys EVER learn?"

Rocky's face became very angry. "Shut up, ya' little brat..." He reached for his pistol holster. "The only difference between those times and now is you always stole my gun. But I still have it now you little..." He stopped when he realized... His gun was gone.

"WHAT THE?!?!? WHERE'S MY GUN?!?!?!?!?"

Someone cleared his throat behind him. Mugsy and Rocky turned to see a rather odd sight. There was a tall man around 17 years of age, with messy black hair. He wore torn dirty jeans, a dirty winter jacket over an old black T-Shirt. He also wore a hockey mask over his face to conceal his identity. "Looking for this?" He said, suddenly pulling out Rocky's pistol.

It was around that time that the cops finally showed up. Rocky turned back to 'WoF' and glared at him angrily. The boy could only smile and wave goodbye "Buh-bye..."

The police arrested Rocky and Mugsy, and unceremoniously threw Rocky and Mugsy into the back of their car. Rocky looked back at WoF from the back of the car. "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS YOU MEDDLING SON OF A--" The door of the car slammed closed on Rocky's face, just as he yelled unheard curses at the top of his monotone lungs. The police car drove away as Rocky continued to scream unheard.

Warrior of Fanfiction, or WoF, (Pronounced W-O-F.) started laughing. "MAN, I never get tired of that!!"

The hockey mask wearing guy stared at WoF. "You have honestly got to get a life, Warrior... I mean busting up bad guys is all well and good, but still, your treating this like a hobby."

WoF only smiled. "Yeah sure, Masked Duelist." He walked off. "Lets get moving, we need to get back home."

The tall man, known as the Masked Duelist, shrugged and followed him. "Sometimes I wonder WHY I put up with him..."

* * *

In another part of Toon Town... **_(I know that the line is starting to get cliché, but it's the best line for this.)_**

The view shows a big fancy restaurant that must've been three stories high, and had this sign over the door.

_**"La Ratatouille"**_

Inside was a fancy looking foyer filled completely with people ready to eat fancy foods. The view switches to the kitchen of the restaurant where several people was working and preparing food. One of the men and women working there was a man that was tall and lanky. He had reddish brown hair and wore the usual cooks attire. A strange thing was that he had a rat sitting on his shoulder. The rat had a friendly look on it's face with light blue fur, and the other traits of a rat.

The chef looked to his little friend on his shoulder. "What do you think Remy?" The chef asked. The rat ran down the mans arm and, once on his hand, he took a whiff of the stuff he was cooking. The rat, liking what he was smelling, gave the chef a thumbs up. The man smiled a little. "Thanks Remy."

"Linguini!" A voice said coming from behind him. The man turned behind him to see a young lady around 25, with blue eyes and black hair that was brushed back. She wore a red and white spandex suit that looked heroic, with white gloves and boots. She wore an cooking apron over the suit. "Is the food for table 5 ready? They've been waiting for a while."

The man known as Linguini nodded. "Yeah Colette. I just got it checked by Remy." The rat ran back up Linguini's arm and, once the girl, Chef Colette, came into view. He waved a little at Colette, and the chef waved back.

"Heya Chef Colette!" The rat, Remy, said. Only Colette was able to understand because she had the power to talk to animals. "So where's Christine?"

Chef Colette motioned to the other side of the kitchen where an asian looking woman with the basic restaurant uniform. On her shoulder was a white furred rat that was helping her with the ingredients. "She's still helping the other chefs with the ingredients. She'll be done with them soon."

Linguini put the food on two plates, on one plate was Chicken Parmesan, and a spicy soup on another. "Table 5's food is served!" He handed the plates to Chef Colette.

"Thank you Linguini! I'll give it to them right now!" She walked out the swinging doors, and out into the foyer. After passing a few customers, she eventually found herself at Table 5.

The people sitting at the table was a young man around 19 years old. He wore denim overalls with shiny yellow buttons that was over a light blue shirt, a light blue cap on his head with the letter 'C' imprinted on it, and brown work boots on his feet. The second character was a female, though whether it was human or not could be questioned. The female had dark purple skin, with bubble gum pink hair, a white and red striped steeple hat on her head pulled over her eyes, and, strangely no legs. The legs were replaced by a tail that sunk into an odd shadow.

"Chicken Parmesan?" Chef Colette asked. The boy with overalls looked up and held up his hand.

"Right here." The boy said with a smile.

"Here you go!" She placed the plate on the table, and turned to the shadow girl. "And the Spicy soup is yours then?"

The shadowy female looked up and smiled. "Yes that's mine, thank you." She said. Chef Colette placed the plate in front of her.

Chef Colette smiled slightly, and walked off to attend the next order. The boy turned to the shadowy female. "You like this place Vivian?"

The girl, known as Vivian, smiled lightly. "It's nice it really is..." She turned to the boy. "So Clay, what do you think though? I mean one minute we're in the Mushroom Kingdom, the next we're in this town... What do you think happened?"

The boy, known as Clay, shrugged. "I don't know. It's weird though." He looked around. "I just hope everyones okay. I mean Crow and Servo can barely take one step without getting themselves in trouble... Especially when they try to play 'Matchmaker' for Zane and Meriee."

Vivian flinched, remembering the last time those stupid robots tried that little stunt. Zane T., that raging inferno of a toad, kicked their asses clean off their metal bodies for it out of anger and embarrassment. While Meriee, the grand-daughter of Merlon of the Mushroom Kingdom, could only watch in equal embarrassment, as Zane blew the robots to kingdom come. "I'm sure they wouldn't try anything... I mean they remember what happened last time."

Clay winced himself. "Yeah, don't remind me." He looked around again. "It's also a good thing this town is filled with these, weird toon characters. It made sure I didn't need to use the King of Ice-Lands wand to turn you human." He turned to Vivian with a small smile. "Although, you're beautiful as both a Shadow Siren and as a human." Vivian blushed beside herself.

"Why thank you Clay!" She said.

* * *

**_(For those of you who don't know who Clay is, his full name is Clayton Mario, and he's the main character in the fanfiction series by my writing partner, NUTCASE71733. In the story Clayton Mario is the little brother of the Mario Bros, is quite the accomplished adventurer, and is teamed up with partners from past Mario games, my own Mario OC's (Zane T., a VERY short tempered toad, and Meriee, the Grand-Daughter of Merlon from the Mushroom Kingdom and harbors a small crush on Zane.), and the robots of the cult TV show 'Mystery Science Theater 3000', Crow T. Robot and Tom Servo. Later in his first Fanfic, Mario Science Theater 3000, Vivian reveals her feelings to Clayton Mario and they became a couple. You all should check out his works sometime! There are a few spelling mistakes on the fanfiction, but its very funny, and they're quite the adventures to see! Here's the adventures in order:_**

**_Mario Science Theater 3000_**

**_PokeMario!)_**

* * *

The view now shows Toon Town again from a bird's eye view... 

**"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

The view zooms into an alleyway in the East Side of Toon Town. In that alleyway, was a girl who was on her back, and somewhat hurt. She was a young girl around 16 years old, with dark blue eyes, and dark brown hair tied in a ponytail with a light blue ribbon. She wore a dark blue tunic, with silver chain mail underneath, light blue fingerless gloves, dark blue pants, brown boots, and had a strange looking sphere implanted in her hand with a light silver crest around it. The girl looked scared at the sight before her...

That's because floating before her was a ball of pure dark energy with Antennas, sharp teeth, and yellow eyes. A.K.A a Dark Ball Heartless.

The heartless floated closer to her, eyeing her hungrily. The girl tried crawling backwards away from the creature, but she got nowhere fast. She looked around frantically. "LLOYD!!!! KRATOS!!!! HELP ME!!!!!" No one came...

The Heartless started to glow with dark energy... The girl didn't need to be a genius to know that the final blow was coming. She closed her eyes, bracing herself. "Oh this is it..."

**"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** Came a primal roar of Fury and rage.

**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

The girls eyes flew open. WHAT WAS THAT?!? She turned her head over her shoulder to see that the heartless was smashed into a wall, and it splintered at the hit. A Dark looking claw was what slammed it into the wall. A dark figure was right at the heartless, it pulled it's claw back, pulled back the other and punched the heartless **THROUGH** the wall with a loud crash. There was another primal roar and a loud brawl broke out inside the building beyond the wall.

"Wow! That heartless got ya' good, didn't he mate?" An Australian accented voice said. "_Healing Light!"_ A strange light covered the girl and healed her wounds. She turned to where the voice came from and she saw an unfamiliar character sitting there. It was Wally from earlier. "You okay?"

The girl didn't have time to answer that question before the same Dark Ball Heartless from earlier flew away in fear of what it was fighting. It didn't get to far before a claw, stretching out in an Anime like style, grabbed it. "Where do you think YOU'RE going?" The Heartless didn't even have a chance to blink before a clawed hand ran it through. It disappeared into a bit of dark dust after a second of hanging idly in the air. After a second, the very claws that performed the act transformed into human hands and the darkness transformed into a pair of silverish brown shoulder armor plates, and placed themselves on his shoulders. The figure turned to the girl. "You okay?" he asked.

The girl looked afraid at what she had seen. This man had destroyed that monster so easily! And without even a shred of mercy! The figure everyone should know as that Otto character from earlier, smirked at the girls face. "What's the matter?" He turned to her, and gave her a belittling glance. "Afraid of my methods of... Extermination of the Heartless? Or maybe of me perhaps?" His smirk widened at that.

The girl, feeling insulted at that, quickly got back on her feet, Wally followed. "ME?!? AFRAID?!? OF YOU?!?" She frowned at that. "If you think for one second, I'm afraid of those stupid claws of yours, well you're in for a rude awakening!! What do you say about that?!?!?"

Otto smirked. "I say your a liar..."

The girl seethed angrily. "And I SAY YOU'RE A CREEP!!!"

Wally quickly seperated them. "Do I honestly have to separate you two?" He turned to the girl. "Heya mate! We're, well I can actually say it for myself, are quite glad we got here in time!" He held out his hand. "I'm Wally Ryu!" he motioned to his partner. "And the gloomy gus here is my friend, Otto." Otto grunted pompously, while crossing his arms.

The girl was surprised at this tone. But she was thankful that she finally found someone that was nice. Ever since she found herself in this weird city she found herself being shown off by some really weird characters. She smiled slightly at this change of pace. "Well it's nice to meet you! I'm Tilly; Tilly Avera." She said, taking Wally's hand and shaking it.

"Nice to meet ya'!" Wally said simply.

Otto shook his head. "So when do you go home so you can be out our hair?"

Tilly looked around chuckling nervously. "Well, uh... That's just it..." She looked back at Wally and Otto. "I don't know where Meltokio is..."

Wally and Otto looked at each other confused. "Mel-To-Ki-o?" He looked back at the girl. "What's Meltokio?"

She looked at Wally confused. "You don't know what Meltokio is? What rock did you crawl out from under?"

Otto walked up. "Wally's been studying the maps of this world for along while, and he'd know a Meltokio if heard it..." He shook his head annoyed. "It's obvious that no such city exists in Fanfiction."

Tilly was no longer confused... No... She was EXTREMELY CONFUSED... "Fanfiction?.. What's Fanfiction?"

Otto and Wally stared at her blankly... And Otto went first... In his typical blunt fashion. "What rock did **YOU** crawl out from under?"

Tilly stared at the boys annoyed. "And I don't suppose you've never heard of Sylverant or Tethealla either... HUH?!?!?"

Otto stared at her for a second, before an enlightened look came on his face. "Oh I see... You came from a world other then Fanfiction..."

Tilly stared at them annoyed. "UH!!! NONE OF YOU PEOPLE ARE MAKING ANY SENSE!!!!!!!!!" She turned away from the boy and held her head. "HONESTLY!!! Ever since those 'weird black monsters' appeared in Meltokio, and afterwards when I woke up here, All of the people I've seen are CRAZY and always talking complete gibberish!!!! WHAT IS WITH PEOPLE HERE?!?!?"

Otto and Wally stared at each other. 'Weird Black monsters?' Their faces brightened in realization... And immediately following it, Wally's face took on a look of sadness, while Otto's face turned even colder... If that was even possible.

Tilly thought about the situation before her, when her face brightened, an idea forming. "I've got to find Kratos, Raine, or even Genis! They could probably know where we are! Then once we find the others we can get back to Iselia, then-"

"Tilly..." Came Wally's voice, cutting off Tilly's sentence. She stopped and turned to Wally, looking concerned. "I don't think you'll be finding your friends, if what your saying is true..." He placed a comforting hand on Tilly's shoulder, making her look even more concerned. What REALLY weirded her out was that Otto followed the motion, placing his left hand on Tilly's shoulder for a second, before removing it quickly. It was a small gesture, but it spoke volumes.

She turned to Wally, her face still confused. "I-I don't understand..."

Otto spoke next. "Surprise, surprise to that." He said sarcastically, before he started walking off. Tilly stared at him angrily, before turning back to Wally.

Wally shook his head. "You might want to come with us Tilly... There's a lot that I have to tell you... And a lot that you must understand..." He said, before leading Tilly after Otto.

Otto, who was a bit ahead, noticed that Tilly was following after Wally. He slapped his face. "Guh... This is gonna turn into a sob fest I just know it..."

* * *

Me: And there you have it! Chapter .1. of Crossover Bros Brawl!

Wally: And so many different characters appear! For each sign up Author you should recognize each of your specifically made characters!

Otto: Expect the next chapter soon to come... (Pulls out a script.) Oh! And '(Add disclaimers here.) Gantz does not own any of the characters shown here besides, me, Wally, and the mentioned Zane and Meriee OC's.' (Lowers script.) You should definately get some sleep... Those bags under your eyes aren't getting any better you know...

Me: Yeah, yeah, I know... (Yawns.) Well R&R everyone! (Gives a peace sign.)


	3. Menaces Galore

Me: Well everyone! After a quite a while, here's chapter 2 of 'Crossover Bros Brawl', 'Menaces Galore'! Expect a few fights and a few of the teams coming together.

Wally: There's also a few new character debuts in this chapter as well!

Me: Exactly right Wally! Also for the sake of making sure the chapter isn't too long, I'm only going to debut a few characters at a time, and show characters recently introduced when the situation calls for it.

Otto: How about you just shut up and get the chapter up already?

Me: (Stares at Otto for a second.) Okay… Geeze.

* * *

Crossover Bros Brawl

Chapter 2

Menaces Galore

* * *

The view opens up on a strange looking open plain, with a few trees as well as a small lake. There were a few characters sitting around the scene, with tired looks on their faces. Sitting next to the lake was a young girl around 12 years of age, with tan skin, blue clothes and dark brown hair not fixed and hanging wildly. She was slowly fixing it up into a braid, using the water as a mirror. Once finished, she waved her hand slightly… 

Almost immediately, the water from the lake lifted out on it's own and started to float around her hand. She then motioned her hand toward a flask on her hip, to which the water obediently flew in, filling it to the top.

"You have the water Katara? Cause I seriously need a drink." a male with tanned skin, dark brown hair, and blue clothes, and around 15, sitting in the clearing, asked.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Sorry Sokka, your going to have to come get it yourself." She got back to her feet. "Aang needs this water more then you do, I'm afraid."

The boy, known as Sokka, lowered his head slightly. "Oh… Yeah…" He got up and went over to the lake himself, while the girl, known as Katara walked over to the two other characters on the scene.

One was a girl around 12 years of age with white, almost pale skin. She had pale eyes, insinuating that she was blind, black hair, yellow and green oriental clothes and was barefoot for some reason or another.

The other character was a boy around 12 years of age. He wore brownish red cape, with a yellow shirt underneath it, a pair of red pants and leather skin shoes. He had wierd looking blue tatoos on his body that resembled arrows; one on his bald head, and one on each wrist and hand.

Katara walked up to the two. "Toph, has he moved any?"

The girl, known as Toph, shook her head. "From the vibrations I'm picking up, Aang hasn't moved an inch. He's still breathing though, which is good."

Katara nodded her head at that. "That is good." She sat down next to the boy, Aang. "I still can't believe Zuko betrayed us like that... I really thought he had changed..." She slowly poured water into Aang's mouth, then closed it, forcing him to swallow it.

Sokka walked back up. "Well that's the Fire Nation for you. You think they change, and they stab you in the back. After all that's all they are..." He started to seethe angrily.

"Sokka... Don't." Katara said suddenly. Sokka turned to her, and sighed lightly.

'Just like Katara...' He thought. 'Always trying to see the good in people...' He lowered his head, heaving another sigh. 'Even though there's none to begin with.'

There was a sudden rustle in the bushes. Sokka immediately jumped to his feet, and pulled out his boomerang weapon, getting himself ready for whatever was beyond the bushes. "COME ON OUT!!! I KNOW YOU'RE THERE!!!"

After a few seconds a voice responded back. "Cool it, man. It's just me." Out of the bushes walked a young man of 16 with slightly tanned skin, light brown eyes, and brown hair. He appeared to wear a blue vest over a red jersey, blue jeans, and Nike sneakers... Even though those clothes seemed a little too modern compared to the other characters.

Sokka calmed down a little. "Man, MB..." He sat back down; he would've yelled, but he was too tired from the events of today, to do so. "Don't scare us like that. I thought you were a Fire Nation soldier or something."

MB, otherwise known as Movie-Brat, shrugged. "Speaking of which, I searched the whole nearby area. No-one else is here."

Katara let out a small sigh of relief. "That only means we're safe. Even for a little while."

MB nodded, and took a seat on the ground. "So, how is?.."

"He hasn't moved. But he's still breathing." Toph answered, knowing what he was going to ask.

MB sighed slightly. "At least that's the case." He looked around a little. "So, where's Appa?"

Katara chuckled slightly. "He's okay, he had some lunch and he's taking a nice long nap. He deserves it after getting us away from 'Ba Sing Se' when it fell." She lowered her head at that.

MB shook his head. "Tell me about it... It's still hard to believe what happened... We lost a big fight today... And the Earth Kingdom has finally fallen." He lifted his head again. "Above all that, Aang, in Avatar State no less, has been struck and nearly killed..." Fear became apparent in his voice, though he did a good job of hiding it. "Heaven knows what that'll mean when the time comes."

Sokka stood up. "We all know it's going to be bad! I mean, that Fire Nation Witch almost killed Aang!" He started to become angry. "If I see her again, I'm gonna-"

"Gonna what?" came Toph's voice suddenly. Sokka turned to her. "In case you haven't noticed, and by what I can tell from what you guys told me, she can control Lightning!" She sat back. "I'm willing to bet that you won't last ten seconds against her if she has that kind of power."

Sokka soaked that in and immediately sat back down. "Dangit... I feel so useless..."

"Don't be Sokka..." Came a new voice suddenly. Everyone jumped. Recognizing the voice, they turned to see that the boy with the blue arrow tattoo's was finally awake.

"AANG!!" Katara shouted in surprise. She embraced the boy before he could see what happened. "We were so worried!" She let go of the young Avatar after a second.

MB went next. "You okay, Aang?"

Aang stretched a little, trying to get rid of the stiffness he was feeling. "I could be better..." He winced at a sudden pain.

Katara noticed. "Here lie back down... You're still hurt."

"Of course I am." Aang said with a small smile. "But it's okay..." He slowly got back up, ignoring the throbing pain near his shoulder area.

MB slowly got up and went to him, catching him by the shoulder opposite where he got shot. "Don't give yourself unnecessary discomfort kid."

Aang gave MB a look of protest. "But you remember what we saw in that Library... The Fire-Benders will be the most weak during a solar eclipse. We need to use this to our advantage, and do what we can."

MB gave Aang a look of disdain. "Kid, I'm not sure if you hit your head or something after getting shot down in Avatar State, so I'm gonna get one thing clear through your head..." He suddenly let go of Aang's shoulder, causing him to wobble and almost fall. MB and Sokka caught him before he fell. "You almost got killed yesterday. And you can't even stand much less fight."

Aang looked pained at this. True he would've traded away his status as Avatar for a simple life anyday... but recently he had seen just how badly people needed him. Now with the fact that he was too injured to do what he needed to do, he couldn't help but feel so useless himself. "But..."

Katara came up. "Aang... Please. Listen to him. If you go on, you could very well die before you reach anywhere..." She started to tear up. "Please don't ask me to witness the death of not only our last hope..." She was silent for a second, before she continued. "But also one of the greatest people I've ever met."

Aang stared at Katara for a second, before lowering his head. "Okay..." With a bit, if not a lot, of help from MB and Sokka, Aang was placed back on the sleeping bag he had been laying on before. "But when I fully heal, I need to start focusing on learning the final element... We still have the fire element left to go."

Toph, finally speaking up, simply replied, "Which is all the more reason that you should get as much rest as you can. We may very well need to go into the Fire Nation to find a teacher."

Sokka seemed a bit hesitant about that, frankely everyone else was as well. The last time they went into Fire Nation territory, it almost ended in disaster. Had Avatar Roku, a past Fire Bender Avatar, not seemingly coming back and overshadowed Aang, they wouldn't have been standing here now.

MB was the first to say anything to that. "God, have mercy on our souls..."

Everyone went silent shortly after he said that...

A few minutes later, Aang was back to sleep, resting off his wound. Katara kept a constant vigil over the boy. Meanwhile, everyone else was doing whatever, knowing that Aang shouldn't be moved, unless it became necessary. Sokka was keeping watch over the area to make sure no-one snuck up on them, while Toph and MB decided to rest a little themselves.

Meanwhile nearby, Appa, Aang's flying bison, slept peacefully; if not noisily as well. The beasts deep snores however, went unheard by Momo, the flying lemur, whom had closed his ears on his head.

All was peaceful... ... ...

Until a foot stepped onto the scene...

* * *

Toph suddenly awoke with a gasp. MB, whom had been awakened by this, slowly woke himself up. "What is it?" 

Toph, being blind, didn't turn to MB, but answered regardless. "I could've sworn I felt something..."

MB, whom was still too tired to get up, yawned a little and tried to get back to sleep. "You're probably just imagining things... Either that or it's Sokka..."

Toph turned to the direction the vibration came from. "That was not Sokka. I would've known his vibrations..."

MB started to get angry at Toph awakening him once again. "For the last time Toph, your tired, you're probably imagining things... Just like I am, when I see a wierd shape moving around the bru-!" He suddenly got up, and looked again. Even from where he was, he could make out a mid-sized grotesque figure moving around in the brush behind Toph.

Toph, feeling MB's vibrations freeze, started to look worried. "MB?"

MB slowly reached for his sword and picked it up. "Toph... Don't... Move..."

Toph followed these orders, and froze. MB slowly got back up and walked towards Toph. "Do you feel vibrations behind you? In the brush? Gotta make sure I'm not imagining it..."

Toph was silent for a second, before her eyes widened in horror. "You're not imagining it... I can feel it..."

"What does it feel like?" MB asked, knowing Toph could probably make out vibrations of the character.

Toph concentrated a little. "I... Can't tell... It's big that much I can tell... And I can't say if these vibrations are correct..." She turned to MB. "But I think this thing has fur..."

MB thought about this. That thing was too small to be Appa, and it was definately to big to be Momo. "Toph... I want you to, very quickly and quietly, go and get the others. I'll try to find out what this thing is..." He turned to her. "If it isn't dangerous, we're safe, but if it is I'll give you a signal..."

Toph turned to where the others were, knowing they were there by the vibrations they gave off from her Earthbending. "What will the signal be?"

"Trust me..." He answered. "You'll know it when you hear it..." He focused on the strange figure. "Also, which way is it turned?"

Toph focused some more. "It's not looking our way from what I can tell."

"Good." MB said with a nod. "Whatever it is, it doesn't know we're here yet. We have the element of surprise." He turned to her. "Get the others... NOW..."

Toph nodded, and ran to Katara and Aang. MB, however, focused on the figure. With a slow start, he suddenly lifted of the ground. It was around that time that he was thankful that he had learned to to levitate some months ago. He slowly levitated himself over the brush and grabbed on to a low hanging tree branch. He slowly climbed up the tree and took a closer look at what they were dealing with.

Strangely, he still couldn't make it out. The monster seemed to blend into the darkness, and by the looks of it, it did have fur... LOTS and LOTS of fur. It growled a little as it continued to look around. Whatever it was looking for, it was apparently dead-set on finding it. MB stared at the unfamiliar creature. From what he could see, it certainly didn't look like anything from this world.

He felt his fear spike when the thing suddenly start to sniff the air. Whatever it was looking for, it knew it must've been close. MB slowly prepared his sword for an attack, it was obviously beast-like and it was on a hunt of some kind. However, he felt a sigh of relief suddenly come over him, when he saw the creature run in the direction opposite of the camp, disappearing through a bush.Without much second thought, the boy jumped to the next branch, hit the ground and chased after it. He jumped through the bush creature disappeared through...

And saw nothing... The creature, whatever the heck it was, was gone.

MB looked around. "How could something so big suddenly disappear??" He looked around a little more. As he searched he took a step forward...

A small light crunch under his foot could be heard.

The boy jumped, then looked downward. Instead of a leaf, like he had first thought, he found a thing not commonly seen in this world...

A small white envelope, with the back ensealed by a strange circle mark with a cross sliced in it...

MB picked up the envelope, "Where did this come from?" His head turned nervously. "Could that creature have been holding it?" He turned his gaze back to the envelope, looking mysterious with these words on the front.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

To the Warrior this Concerns

-----------------------------------------------------------------

There was no return adress...

* * *

"HEHEHEHEH!!! GOTCHA CAB!!!" 

Meanwhile back in Toon Town, the Toon Patrol had finally caught up with Benny, by means of a giant magnet attached to their van. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!!! I was only driving the sidewalk for a couple of miles!!!" Benny shouted, his rear bumper attached to the magnet.

Smart Guy smirked. "Yeah right!" He turned to Greasy, whom was in the front seat. "Put him in the back!"

Greasy laughed evilly as he moved the lever that controlled the magnet crane. "No, WAIT!!!" Benny called feebly as the crane started to move him to the back of the van.

"HEY!!!!"

All activity stopped when that was heard. The weasels and Benny slowly turned to see who had called...

And saw Gantz Gun van Drake standing there.

Smart Guy smirked and walked up to the boy. "Kid, you really helped out today." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a hundred dollar bill. "Here, don't spend it all in one place."

Benny, seeing this, started to really get steaming mad. "YOU SOLD ME OUT, YOU DAMN, DIRTY, LITTLE-" This was followed by a long list of curses.

Gantz, not knowing what to do, took the money. "One question though." He said suddenly. Smart Guy, whom had started back to the van, turned to Gantz. "What're you going to do with him?"

Smart Guy, seeing no harm in answering the question, smirked. "Well, kid, a regular prison isn't going to hold this guy, so we're gonna have to take him to a special parking place."

Stupid suddenly appeared at Smart Guy's side. "I thought you said we were going to put this toon in 'Dip' boss!" This was answered by Smart Guy slamming the butt of his pistol against Stupid's head.

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!!!" He whispered to Stupid harshly.

"Dip?" Gantz asked. Smart Guy turned to Gantz. "What's Dip?"

Smart Guy was going to respond that Stupid didn't know what the heck he was talking about... But instead...

"DIP IS THE ONLY SURE-FIRE WAY TO KILL A TOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ARE YOU REALLY THAT DENSE, YOU LITTLE-" Benny shouted, but was shut up by Wheezy whom put a rather big piece of tape over his mouth.

"Thank you!!! He was starting to get on my nerves!!" Smart Guy shouted at Wheezy.

"Dip kills Toons?" The lead weasel turned to Gantz, as he started to think about that. His eyes widened in horrific realization. "You're GONNA KILL HIM?!?!?!?"

Smart Guy grimaced at this; it looked like the kid finally caught on. "Oh my gosh!!! I've gotta get the Co-" He couldn't even finish before Smart Guy suddenly grabbed him by the collar, pulled him down to his eye level, and placed the nozzle of his pistol against Gantz's head.

"Listen here, kid..." He whispered. "If the cops come and get us we'll know it was you, and mark my words, if anybody follows us, I'll make sure YOU pay the price in the end." He cocked the pistol. "So I suggest you just take the money and forget what you've seen here. GOT IT?" Gantz was near tears as he knew that ticking off the weasel further would only get him killed. He nodded a little. "Good." Smart Guy shoved the hand with the money in it to Gantz's chest.

Having said that, Smart Guy let go of the boy and started to walk to the van. "Come on you guys! We're moving out!" He suddenly looked to the back of the van and grimaced. "GREASY!!!! PUT THAT TAXI IN THE BACK OF THE VAN ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!"

Benny, after seeing that this kid truly knew nothing of what was going on, and being threatened, started to fight back, swinging his tires like fists wildly. He was NOT about to go down like this! Smart Guy and the other weasels went over to Benny and tried to stop him. "Okay you cab!! You're gonna be put into that van whether you like it or not!!" Wheezy shouted in anger. Psycho laughed insanely in agreement.

This only caused Benny to fight back harder. The other weasels tried in vain to push Benny into the van. "STOP MOVING AROUND SO MUCH, YOU DAMN LITTLE-"

WWWHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Smart Guy was suddenly hit by Benny's car door, sending him flying and hitting the ground with a loud 'CRAAAAAASH!!!!!'. After a second, he lifted himself up and little birds circled his head...

The other weasels suddenly started laughing their heads off. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH, BOSS!!!! YOU LOOK SO RIDICULOUS!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Greasy howled in laughter.

Smart Guy quickly got back up. "STOP THAT LAUGHING!!!!! YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU CAN'T STOP LAUGHING!!!!!!!"

As Smart Guy went to shut up the other weasels, Gantz stared in confusion. For those first few minutes, he only stared helplessly as the other weasels tried to put away Benny... But now this was happening. Gantz started to think; Smart Guy's words echoed in his head. 'YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU CAN'T STOP LAUGHING!!!!'

Gantz thought about this; what did he mean by that? The weasels couldn't stop laughing on their own? But if they continued laughing without stop, what would happen? ... ...

His eyes widened in realization, and he felt like hitting himself over the head. Of course!! He had once learned in Futuropolis about 'Laughing Gas'. It may have been a good pain preventer, but if given too much, someone could quite literally die laughing! If the weasels didn't stop themselves from laughing it would be the same as being hit by laughing gas!

Knowing this, Gantz knew how he could beat them. The only question is, how could he take advantage of it?

"H-hold it r-right there!" Came Gantz's voice, before he could stop himself.

The weasels turned to Gantz, now confused. "I-I'm not about to let you take away that cab! I'll st-stop you if I have to..."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... DEAD SILENCE fell over the scene...

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The weasels broke out laughing hysterically! "HAHAHA, You're kidding right?!?!" Wheezy barely laughed out, his laughter coming out as smoke. This kid honestly thought he had a chance at beating them?!?!? PLEASE!!!!

Gantz flinched at the weasels mocking laughter, starting to feel pretty darn stupid for trying this. But he stood his ground. "I-I don't care how... But I'll stop you... I-I'll f-fuh-fight you, if I have to..."

The weasels only laughed harder at this. "You might as well run on home to Mommy and Daddy, kid!" Smart Guy laughed out loud, in a mocking fashion.

Gantz's eyes narrowed in anger. He did NOT just go there! "I lost muh-my family a long time ago! You shouldn't have stepped into those bounds!!!"

The weasels stopped laughing, but it was apparent they still found Gantz's bravery, nothing short of hysterical. Smart Guy suddenly walked up. "Aw, what's da' matter?" He said, speaking in a babyish tone. "Did I hit a soft spot? Does the Wittle' baby miss his Mommy and Daddy?" He pinched his cheek to further the mock. "You so cute when you all pouty and stuff!" He was silent before laughing out loud once again. The other weasels, no longer able to keep in the laughter, broke down to the ground laughing so hysterically, one would think a 'five-star, two thumbs up, comedy movie of the century, PERIOD' was playing on a TV before them.

Gantz blushed in embarrassment, but inside he was smiling. His plan was working! So long as the weasels continued laughing, they wouldn't take him seriously. The only problem was this; how was he going to knock out the weasels so he could free the cab, and get the heck out of here?

The answer came to him...Via a flashback

* * *

Gantz was running along as fast as he could go, trying to keep track of the Toon Patrol's van as it moved along at a breakneck pace. He may have been keeping up, but the Weasel's van was faster and turned past a corner. Gantz ran past the corner and tried to keep up with them... 

CRAAASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

He ran into someone as he tried to keep up with the weasels. After hitting the ground, he immediately got back up, and gave a small apologetic bow. "I'm so sorry! I should've looked where I was going, I..."

"Oh! My glasses! I can't see a thing without them!"

Gantz, upon hearing that, took a closer look at whom he had accidently ran down. She appeared to be an old woman wearing a blue school marm dress like outfit, had grey hair wrapped up in a bun on her head, and had a gentle looking face. Right now, she was on the ground feeling around for something, most likely the pair of glasses she was refering to. The lady was none other then Granny, of Looney Tunes fame.

Gantz saw 'said Glasses' next to his foot. He picked them up upon noticing them, and bent down to Granny's eye level. "Are these you're glasses ma'am?"

Granny lifted her hands up to the hand Gantz held out, and felt her glasses. She took them after finding them, and placed them back on her face. Once her vision was all cleared up, she saw Gantz bent down in front of her. "Well, thank you there young man. That was very kind of you!"

Gantz scratched the back of his head bashfully. "Thanks... Sorry I ran into you, I was trying to keep up with that van." He pointed to the road ahead of him. He got back up and helped Granny up as well after saying that.

Granny thought about this before she remembered that a specific van had indeed gone by. She crossed her arms in disgust as she looked to the way the van disappeared. "Hmph! Do you mean that horrid van, owned by that awful Toon Patrol? Yes, they passed by earlier... I wonder what they're up to?"

Gantz shrugged. "Beats me, they asked me about this 'Talking cab' some time earlier." Granny's face grew horrified at that.

She turned to him immediately. "You didn't tell them where he was did you?!?"

The poor boy was taken by surprise at this. "Well... Yes... But I..."

She grabbed Gantz by the collar, her face angry. "Do you realize what you've just done?!?"

Gantz stared at her confused. "Wha-Wh-What are you talking about?!?"

Granny stared at Gantz apprehensively, for a second... Before letting go, realizing that the boy didn't know what was going on. "Look..." She said to the boy. She had apparently caught his attention. "Those Weasel's are nothing but trouble! You shouldn't have told them anything."

The boy winced at this, sure he thought those weasels were wierd, but... "How bad are they?" He asked.

"Very bad." She answered immediately. "You don't want to be anywhere near THEM when they're imposing the laws. Toons caught by them, are usually in the worst of trouble."

Gantz gulped. "But what about that cab? He was driving on the sidewalk... And..."

Granny seemed to know who he was talking about immediately. "Benny?" She turned back to where the weasels disappeared. "Oh my! They're after Benny???"

"Benny?" Gantz asked confused. "Who's Benny?"

She turned back to the boy. "Benny is a dear friend of mine, he's a talking taxi."

Gantz winced again. "Oh... Sorry."

She started to walk off. "Oh! I must call the police! If those weasels have their way with Benny..." she shook her head, refusing to think about it. She suddenly thought some more. "Oh my, but they're on the other side of town, ever since those crooks were apprehended... Oh, what to do, what to do..."

Gantz stared at Granny, now fully realizing that he had screwed up. That talking cab Benny was in some real trouble now... And it was all because of him!! He felt like such an idiot!

He stopped thinking these thoughts. Okay, there had to be something they could do to help... The police could probably get to where the weasels were quickly in their road vehicles... But they would need some time to get there... How could time be made?

An idea came to Gantz's mind... One he just KNEW he was going to regret...

"Why don't you go call the police?" Gantz asked suddenly. Granny turned to him. "You go and call the cops, I'll go and distract those weasels long enough for them to get there." The idea was starting to sound bad already...

Granny stared at him, frightened. "You would face the weasels? They are a dangerous bunch! They won't hesitate to kill you where you stand!"

'Thanks for helping my self-confidence...' Gantz couldn't help but think. "No problem!"

The old woman stared at Gantz; he was willing to risk his life to help? "Well..." What could she say? It sounded like he wouldn't be talked out of it... She sighed. "Okay, thank you... But do be careful..."

Gantz nodded, and was about to run off... That is before Granny shouted. "WAIT!!!!"

The boy turned back to her. "What? What?" He said, not trying to sound rude.

Granny pulled out a small sack from seemingly nowhere. "Please, take this." From the sack she pulled out, what looked like, a small toy tank with a wind-up key on the hatch area. "I confiscated this from the neighborhood kids. It's an Acme Clockwork Tank."

"What's that supposed to do?" The boy asked, staring at her strangely.

Granny forced it into his hands. "It may not look like much... But, if you turn that wind-up key, and release it on the ground, you'd be surprised what it can do." She smiled mischievously. "Just trust me dear."

What could Gantz do? As he stared at the toy, he had to wonder what Granny meant. Should he take it? Or should he give it back, and say it won't be needed? ... After a second, he put the toy in his bag. "Uh, thank you... I don't see how it'll help... But I'll take you're word for it..."

Granny nodded. "You're welcome dear." She then started shooing him off. "Now, if you're going to help Benny, then go! You must hurry!"

Gantz only nodded, uttering a "Yes ma'am." Before running off to where the weasels disappeared.

* * *

Back in reality, Gantz stared at the weasels whom only continued laughing. So far his little distraction had worked perfectly. All he needed to do now, was get Benny away. With a small hesitant face, he reached for his bag and pulled out the toy tank Granny had gave him. 'Lady, I sure hope you gave me this thing for a reason...' He took the tank in hand, and slowly turned the wind-up key. 

"Hey!" Came Smart Guy's voice. He approached the boy all caution aside, smirking. "Whatcha' doing?"

Gantz gulped and said this nervously. "I know just how to start in your beat-down... I'm gonna use this..." He continued turning the wind-up key.

The weasels stared at each other... Before laughing like crazy! Smart Guy was laughing especially hard. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AWWW! LOOK AT DA' WITTLE BABY TOY!!!!" He said, barely wheezing it out while laughing.

Gantz continued turning the wind-up key... Before the key finally stopped. Upon realizing that was as far as it would turn, the boy released it on the ground...

After a second, the tank started rolling forward, the nozzle of it's barrel pointed right at the weasels. Greasy eyed it, before laughing harder. "OH!!!! LOOK IT'S COMING RIGHT AT US, AMIGOS!! I'M SO SCARED!!!!!" However, he laughed right after saying that, proving that he was not scared in any way.

The toy tank continued to slowly roll towards the weasels. Psycho and Stupid continued to laugh at the boy's 'pitiful' attempts, while Wheezy wheezed out. "HA!!! THIS KID MUST BE THICK IN THE HEAD TO THINK THAT STUPID THING WILL HURT US!!!! I MEAN, WHAT'S IT SUPPOSED TO DO; ROLL OVER US?!?!?!?" He laughed hard, his breath a mix of oxygen and the smoke from his multiple cigars.

The tank continued to roll towards the Toon Patrol, as their mocking laughter continued... Suddenly it stopped. Gantz could've sworn he heard energy being charged from somewhere, but immediately thought he imagined it. "OH WHAT'S THIS?? THE TOY'S STOPPED???? OH HOW PATHETIC!!!!" Smart Guy mocked, walking up to the toy tank. "I mean, what's this thing supposed to do anyway?!?!?" Gantz was suddenly aware that the energy charging noise was getting louder... And so was Smart Guy. "Huh? What's that?"

He got his answer, almost immediately...

* * *

The view now shows the shopping district where the scene was taking place from a far-away distance. A big red arrow blinked on screen, pointing at where Gantz and the weasels were, before disappearing from view... 

KAAAAAAAAA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
A giant explosion came from the scene.

* * *

The view now returns to the scene of the struggle, completely covered with smoke... After a while, the smoke cleared... Revealing the weasels, their fur blackened, and covered with soot. Smart Guy, whom was the closest to the tank's nozzle when it happened, looked the worst off, his clothes were in shambles, his hat had been blasted off, and the fur on his front side had disappeared, making his front side bald... Not that anyone could tell since his body was blackened and covered in soot. His eyes were wide, as he gave a small exasperated cough, before falling over. 

Gantz's eyes were wider then they had ever been in his life; he had apparently not seen that one coming, and he was starting to see why Granny confiscated it...

'BEEP BEEP!!!!' came a sound suddenly. Gantz turned to Benny... And barely reacted in time, to catch a big looking metal wrench. Apparently Beeny had tossed it to him. He looked to Benny to see him hit his two tires together, like a fist hits an open hand, saying he needed Gantz to knock the weasels out. The boy nodded, and charged at the weasels.

'WHAM!!!' Psycho went down giggling goofily.

"HEY!!!!" 'POW!!!' Wheezy went down, spitting up his almost rotten out teeth.

"Huh?" 'CLANG!!!' Stupid went next, the wrench slamming him between the eyes.

"You're gonna pay for that amigo!!!" Greasy said making a move for his switchblade. 'SLAM!!!!' He never had a chance to get it, before Gantz made a clear imprint of the wrench on his face.

Once finished, he rushed over to Benny. All he needed now was to free him. Benny, with the tape still over his mouth grumbled out a few things. Seeing this, Gantz got rid of the tape, trying to do it gently. However he failed (It was tape after all) and Benny gave a loud "YEEEOOW!!!!"

Gantz jumped. "Sorry, I had to get it off..."

Benny understood. "No worries kid; just a little reflex."

The boy took a closer look at the magnet. "Now how do we get you off of this?"

Benny shrugged. "I don't know! Try turning off their car!"

Gantz snapped his fingers; 'Why didn't HE think of that?' With a start, he made a move for the front drivers side of the van. As soon as he opened the door, he was greated by a foul odor, from the van itself. "OH GROSS!!!" The van reeked of cigarette smoke, and various other unidentifiable smells. Just wanting to get out of there before the smell became embedded in his senses, Gantz quickly went for the steering wheel and turned the key that was still on in the ignition. The car gave a few strange sounds before finally turning off.

Gantz smiled; so far so good. He pocketed the keys to make sure the weasels wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon, and jumped out of the van. With a start, he closed the door...

And his face was met with the nozzle of a pistol... Smart Guy holding it... And boy howdy, did he look FURIOUS.

He cocked the pistol. "I'm gonna pop you're guts full of lead... And I'm GOING TO ENJOY IT, YOU LITTLE!!!!" He was so angry he never finished his sentence.

Gantz sweated bullets seeing the nozzle, aiming right at his forehead. One move and he was dead, and if he didn't move he was dead... It was a lose/lose situation that he was starting to hate.

Smart Guy started to pull back on the trigger... Before he felt something tap on his shoulder. That got him to stop, and turn around. "WHAT IS I--" He stopped when he saw who was there...

Benny was standing on his back-tires standing over Smart Guy... And he looked 'Down-Right Pissed'... "Try to lock me up, huh?" He said with rage.

This was all the distraction needed... Since Smart Guy was distracted by Benny, Gantz ducked out of the way of the gun. "YAH!!!!" He shouted on instinct, while slamming the head of the wrench on the arm Smart Guy was using to hold the pistol.

"OOOOOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He dropped the pistol at the hit. Before he could make a dive for it, Gantz kicked the pistol into an open sewer gutter, and it easily slipped inside, never to be seen again. Smart Guy turned to Gantz, angry as can be. "I'M GONNA KILL YA', YOU LITTLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

But Gantz, didn't wait for him to finish and ran off the road, stopping at the sidewalk. Smart Guy stared at him, why'd he do that?

'**BEEP, BEEP!!!!!'** Came his answer... Smart Guy widened his eyes in fear...

He had forgotten about Benny...

'VRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

Benny, on four wheels, zoomed and ran over Smart Guy, covering him in a dust cloud. As soon as it passed, Smart Guy, could be seen flattened on the road, tire tracks going across his body. His eyes were wide in exasperation at the hit.

Gantz hyperventilated for a second, not believing that he had come out of that incedent alive. He wiped off a bit of sweat, and gave a big sigh of relief, realizing the fight was won. Benny turned around, after zooming past the boy, and came back, opening the door closest to Gantz. The boy looked confused. "Ya' gettin in or not?" Benny asked suddenly.

Gantz looked at him surprised. "You're giving me a ride?"

Benny answered with this. "Yeah! Now get in!"

Gantz still seemed a bit hesitant. "But... I sold you out..."

Benny closed the door and turned to him. "Look kid, you saved my life, even IF you put me in danger to begin with. As hollow a vicory as that is, you still earned my trust. After all, you must be new to town, since you didn't have a single flipping clue who those weasels were." He turned back around to the road, and opened the door again. "Now come on! I know those weasels won't stay down for long! And I don't now about you, but I wouldn' wanna be anywhere near here when they get back up."

Gantz gulped, realizing Benny had a solid point. He jumped into the car, just in time for Benny to close the door. "Okay kid. One more thing to do, before we get on the road."

Gantz wondered what Benny meant, before he rolled forward... 'BUMP!!!' He ran over something. "What'd you hit?!?" Gantz asked looking behind Benny. It was then, he saw that Benny had decided to put one more tire track on Smart Guy's flattened body, and it matched the two really big ones he had tracked the first time around.

"Okay..." Benny remarked smugly, a small mischievous smirk on his face. "NOW we can go. Strap yourself in kid!" Gantz immediately buckled his seatbelt, before Benny zoomed down the road full speed, leaving the battle scene behind.

* * *

**_("PrincessKaina2, you're OC Tilly's probably going to kill me for this scene...")_****_

* * *

_**(Scene Change.)**_

* * *

_**(Meanwhile somewhere in Toon Town...) 

All is dark... Before the strike of a match brings light onto the scene. The light reveals the face and Crimson red eyes of a certain young man...

Otto, the darkness using young man, (Just so there's no confusion between my OC Otto, and 'Time Squad's' History Geek Otto.) slowly moved the match around the room, lighting a few candles as he went. As light slowly started to fill the room, a figure could be seen sitting on a chair at a small round table at the center of the room. As more candles were lit, the figure is revealed to be Tilly, whom was crying a little, tears rolling down her cheek.

Only earlier, Otto and Wally had explained to Tilly all they could about the 'Wierd Black Monster's' that she had seen, and explained what these creatures, the Heartless, were capable of. After lighting a few more candles, Otto joined her at the table, blowing out the match.

With the candles all lit, the room was revealed to be a living room with a big wide space, and a door that lead to a kitchen area. The characters must have been in a motel complex of a sort. Otto, with a blank look on his face, said this. "It's a crying shame really..." Tilly turned to him, tears still falling slowly. "I've been training a long time to fight back against these Heartless..." His face turned angry. "And it just BURNS me UP, that while I'm stuck here, they're out there, having their way with other worlds..." Tilly lowered her head. After hearing about the Heartless, she made the horrifying theory that her world had been taken by the Heartless. It made sense when one thought about it. She had been told that, yesterday night, around the same time Tilly had met the Heartless and lost consiousness, a star had blinked out of the sky.

Tilly sniffled a little and wiped a tear from her face. "All of my friends... Gone..."

Otto nodded. "Yes... Loss is a horrible, ugly thing... I should know, I've been there." He turned to Tilly. "Me and Wally both have."

Speaking of Wally, he finally reappeared from the kitchen area carrying a tray with a tea kettle, and a few cups. From the steam that came from the tea kettle, one could tell he had made some for the occasion. He slowly walked to the others at the table and placed the tray on the table, taking a seat in the remaining chair. He slowly poured the tea, a small sad look on his face. "Here mate." He said, handing Tilly the cup. "My dad used to make tea whenever we were upset, and it usually helped."

Tilly stared at the offered cup, before taking it in hand. "Thank you." Was all she could say. She took a small sip of the tea, and felt the liquid wash down her throat. Wally and Otto joined her once they had poured themselves a cup of tea themselves.

"So how's the tea?" Wally asked after taking a small sip. "I made it myself... First time I ever made the darn stuff, and I followed my dad's recipe."

Tilly nodded, being polite. "Its very good..." She said simply. "You're dad must've known how to make some pretty good tea..."

Wally smiled slightly. "Thanks."

Things grew quiet after that... ...

After a second, Wally finally spoke up. "So... Tilly." Tilly lifted her head up to Wally.

"Yeah?" She responded.

Wally took a small sip of his tea before continuing. "So, what are you gonna do now?"

Tilly lowered her head back down. "I... Don't know..." The two boys stared at her, Wally looked saddened, while Otto stared curiously. "I mean... My world's gone, so I should make a living somehow... Like trying to find a job and a place to stay..." She turned to the window and saw the sun setting, making the city grow darker ever so slowly. "And it's starting to get darker... All the shops will be closed before I find a good job..." Tilly turned back to the table and gave a small exasperated sigh. "Damn..."

Wally and Otto turned from Tilly. "Guh, Sucks to be you, huh?" Otto muttered.

Tilly felt her anger spike. "WHAT'D YOU SAY!?!?!?!?"

Wally immediately jumped out of his seat. "Hey, mates! Their's no need to be fighting, now calm down."

Tilly shook her clenched fist in a frustrated manner at Otto, before sitting back down. Wally did as well, seeing the trouble was over. "Still... What am I going to do?" Tilly asked herself.

Wally stared at her for a second, and his hand came up to his chin, rubbing it thoughtfully. There must've been something he and Otto could do...

Wally's face brightened suddenly! 'That's it!!' he thought. He placed his cup back on the table, and he got up from his seat. Once on Otto's side of the table he grabbed his sleeve and gave it a few tugs. "Otto, I need to speak to you privately. It's URGENT..." He whispered.

Wally's movement caught Tilly's attention. Otto groaned. "Fine, I'm coming..." He placed his cup on the table and followed Wally to the kitchen. Tilly's eyes followed the two as they disappeared into the kitchen; what were they up to?

Her sensitive hearing picked up whispering in the kitchen. Slowly, she got up from her seat and walked over to the kitchen door, moving beside the frame as she started to listen in.

She had apparently missed the point of the conversation. "WHAT?!? Uh-uh, no-way, no how, ain't gonna happen, NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!!!" Came Otto's voice.

"Come on mate!" Wally seemed to insist in his usual matter. "She's lost! She doesn't have anywhere else to go! And we sure as heck can't let her sleep in the streets!"

Tilly's face took on a look of confusion. "It'd be better then here..." Otto answered. "Besides, have you ever thought of the fact that she's probably some kind of thief??" Tilly started to look agitated at that. "I mean, sure she's innocent now, but I'm sure that when our back's are turned, she'll stab em. That's how life is."

Wally started to sound angry. "Otto-mate!! We've already established that she means no harm!"

Otto started to get equally angry. "We don't know that for sure! You can't trust her type, as far as you can throw em'."

Tilly's face turned red with anger. "One more little crack like that, and I'm..!" She muttered before she heard Wally say this next statement... A statement that would echo in her being.

"She lost her world, Otto! She's lost loved one's, friends, even family! She's just like us!"

Tilly's look of anger dropped. Sure Wally and Otto had told her of the heartless, but they never mentioned anything about their world being taken... It suddenly hit her.

_"Loss is an ugly thing... Trust me, I've been there... Me and Wally both have..."_

Was that what Otto meant? "Don't EVER compare her to us!" Otto said. "She can never understand TRUE pain... The kind of pain, I felt."

Wally's voice cracked a little in sadness. "Mate... Don't forget, I've lost someone too... And Tilly probably has as well! Think about it... If Istara was here, do think she'd like what she's seeing? Do you think she'd like seeing you choose to kick a poor girl like Tilly out in the streets?"

Everything turned dead silent at that... Tilly looked confused, "Istara?" She whispered. "Who's Istara?"

It was silent for a little while... "Fine..." Came Otto's voice. It was apparent when Wally brought up Istara, he had won this argument. "But, mark my words, if she turns out to be what I said she was... The fault is on YOUR hands."

Wally sighed a little. "Fair enough..."

Tilly heard their footsteps start coming her way once Wally said that. She immediately and quietly ran back to the table, pulled up a chair and sat back down. Wally and Otto walked out of the kitchen and back towards Tilly. Wally cleared his throat in order to get Tilly's attention. "Okay, Tilly... Me and Otto have talked it over... And, since you won't be able to find a place to stay at this time of day..." He smiled a little. "You could always stay here with us."

Otto sweatdropped, almost seeing a bad conclusion to this little twist. Tilly stared at Wally, eyes wide. "You-you'd do that?" She stood up from her chair. "I don't mean to seem rude, but are you sure it would be no problem? I mean, I don't want cause any trouble."

Wally's happy-go-lucky look stayed. "Nonsense! You wouldn't be any trouble at all! You're more then welcome to stay here!"

Otto turned to Wally, and cleared his throat to get his attention. "I think what you're forgetting to think of Wally is that we only have two beds..."

Wally thought about that, before smiling. "I think you forget mate, we DO have two beds... AND one couch."

Tilly started to growl at Wally. "I am NOT sleeping on a couch!!"

Wally looked at her confused. "Who-ever said you were?"

Tilly stared at him confused. What was he talking about? "I'LL sleep on the couch, while you get my bed!" Her eyes widened at that.

She waved her hands in front of her defensively. "No-no-no! I couldn't! I mean it is yours, I don't want to be any trouble!"

Wally seemed to have nothing of it. He walked over to Tilly and threw an arm around the girl, smiling nonchalantly. "No-no-no! It wouldn't be any trouble at all! You need a comfortable place to sleep, until you can find your own place to stay."

Tilly looked at the boy. "But!-"

The smile on the boy's face remained, as he interrupted sharply. "But-nuthin'! I've slept on rocks in my camping experiences, so sleeping on a couch won't be any trouble for me!"

Otto sweatdropped. "It's true. It amazes me just how well Wally can sleep."

Before Tilly could get another word in, Wally lightly pushed her along. "Come on! I'll show you the house!"

Getting the picture that she didn't have much choice in the matter, she followed along with Wally, with Otto following close behind. She stared up at Wally. "Are you sure, it wouldn't be any trouble?"

"Sure, I'm sure! You are a guest of Wally Ryu and Otto after all, So I'm going to make sure you're as comfortable as you would be if you were back home!" Wally said, giving her a small sideways look, and a very sure looking smile.

Tilly couldn't help but stare at her new friend questionably. He was willing to give up his own bed just to make sure she felt right at home. Right then, she wasn't sure whether this boy was very kind hearted... Or a complete ditzy idiot. Either way, she smiled slightly. "T-Thank you..." She said with a small blush.

"I'm not some kind of damsal in distress, you got that?" Wally nodded, complete understanding on his face. She smiled upon seeing it. "Thanks..." 

"Just so long as you don't ask me for help..." Otto corrected as he followed after the two. To him, this was going to be a **LONG** night...

* * *

(Elsewhere.) 

"OH COME ON!!!!" Came an obnoxious sounding voice from inside a house nearby. Inside the house was a common living room like area that was decorated by shelves holding trophies of a kind. On the trophies were small engravings that had this single phrase on them, 'Dedicated to Bugs Bunny'. There was a door that lead to a kitchen nearby, and a small coffee table inbetween two couchs, in the center of the room.

Sitting at the coffee table were two new characters. One was a tall and lanky black feathered duck humanoid, that wore a white neck ring, had a light orange bill, stood on two webbed feet, and a few small feathers on the top of his head that almost looked like a tuft of hair. He stared at the second figure apprehensively. "HOW CAN YOU BEAT ME EVERYTIME?!?!?!?"

The second figure was a human male around twenty years of age. He wore a white straitjacket commonly worn by loons, though it was undone allowing his arms to move around freely. He also wore black jeans, with brown boots, and had a pair of swirly eye glasses over his face, to match his looney apparell. He also had well fixed light brown hair, that seemed to contrast with the rest of his figure. "It's elementary, dear Daffy." He said, suddenly dawning a 'Sherlock Holmes' like guise. "You always have a bad hand."

It was apparent that they were playing a game of poker, and the duck, known as Daffy Duck of Looney Tunes fame, had just lost... AGAIN.

The human, immediately was out of the Sherlock Holmes outfit, and back in his straitjacket before the duck could blink. "Enjoying the game, Nutcase?" Came a Brooklyn style voice behind the man. The man, known as Nutcase, turned around to see a Rabbit Humanoid, standing behind him. The rabbit had grey fur, white fur on it's stomach area going up to his neck and muzzle, had long ears, and a small fluffy white stub tail. This character was none other then one of the most famous of the Looney Tunes characters, world renown, and loved by all-

"WE GET THE PICTURE!!!!!" Daffy yelled suddenly.

WELL!! Excuse me for living, I'm sure!

"Give the kid a break, Daff." The rabbit said, joining in in breaking the fourth wall. "This IS his first time writing us..." He turned to you the readers. "Go ahead kid, finish the sentence."

Thank you Bugs, I appreciate that. (Clears Throat.) Anyways, the rabbit was none other then Bugs Bunny of Looney Tunes fame.

"Th'ee?? He could've shortened it!" Before Daffy could say much more, the end of a pencil that held the eraser suddenly came down on the scene and erased the ducks bill. The duck muttered loudly, unable to speak without a mouth.

ONE MORE WORD OUT OF YOU ABOUT MY WRITING STYLE, **DUCK...** AND I'LL MAKE SURE YOU'RE WRITTEN **_OUT_** OF THE STORY...

Daffy started to sweat nervously. He then made an almost unintelligible sound that could've been interpretted into, 'YOU WOULDN'T!!'

TRUST ME, **_PAL_**, I WOULD...

Daffy, still sweating nervously, saw the same pencil come down, and draw his bill back on. He chuckled nervously, before saying, "Well, in that case... BACK TO THE TH'TORY!"

Thank you... So nice to see you're understanding...

Anyways, upon seeing the fourth wall break over, and the story back on track, Bugs gave a small willy grin. "Well, Nutcase, if you're finished with you're game. I think I can teach you one more trick before we hit the hay."

Nutcase jumped out of his sitting position, and started to bounce up and down with joy. "OH BOY!!! Some new tricks!!" He gave a small 'Tazmanian style' spin, and once he was done, he was dressed in typical school boy attire, with the hat on his head, book under his arm and everything. "I'm ready to learn Teach!" He said with enthusiasm.

Bugs smiled lightly at his eager student. He turned to Daffy and pointed to Nutcase. "You know, Daff, you could learn a thing or two from him."

Daffy, still ticked off with his failed arguement with the author, only grumbled out, "You're, De'th'picable..."

**HONK HONK!!!** "HEY BUGS, GET DOWN HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Came a new voice from outside.

Bugs looked out the window to see what the commotion was about. He saw Benny outside on the street. "Hey! It's Benny! I wonder what that Maroon wants..."

Nutcase, once again in his normal attire, (The Straitjacket and black jeans combo) looked out the window himself. "Wait a minute." He said, staring out at Benny.

He saw someone riding inside him...

"Who's that riding in him?" He took off his glasses, gave it a few cleanup swipes, and put them back on. "I've never seen him before..."

HONK HONK!!!! "Well it's apparent that he's not gonna stop till we come down. So we better check it out." Bugs said. He turned to Nutcase. "Come on Nutcase, we better see what's going on."

Nutcase nodded. "Yeah we better." They both ran out the front door out to the street.

Daffy steamed angrily. "OH NO YOU DON'T!!! You're not leaving me out of this scene!!!" He ran after them with little thought.

Once they were outside, Benny stopped honking his horn. "It's about time you got here!! I need to talk to ya!" His front passenger side door opened, "But first, their's someone you need to meet."

Bugs and the others stared intently as the shadowy figure moved out of the car. It appeared to be a young boy around 16. The boy wore a red and orange jumpsuit, the two colors split in half up and down by a line and a 'Fire Flower' insignia on his chest. He wore a red mahogany cap on his head, and now wore a pair of sunglasses over his face. "Uh... Hi..."

Bugs stared at the boy. "Who are you supposed to be?"

Nutcase agreed. "Just what I was about to ask... I've never seen you around town before..."

Daffy finished with. "And why the heck are you wearing sunglasses? It's already dark out here!"

The boy stared at the three a little while, before removing the sunglasses from his face, revealing a pair of eyes that had a teal and blue color mix. "I'm sorry, but after what happened, Benny thought I should wear these, just in case the Toon Patrol found us again."

Daffy almost jumped at that name. "The TOON PATROL?!?!?!?"

Bugs thought about this. "Yeah, I heard that they arrested them again earlier today, and they had found a Acme Clockwork Tank at the scene..."

Benny smirked a little. "Yeah, they almost had me."

Nutcase jumped. "WHAT?!?!?!?"

The taxi looked down at the ground a little. "Well, they would've got me..." He lightly put one of his front tires on the boy's shoulder. "But this kid, believe it or not, actually saved me."

Daffy looked surprised at that. "This kid took on the Toon Patrol?!? ALL BY HIMSELF?!?!"

Nutcase, the loon, looked to the boy. "That's pretty impressive." He then smiled kindly. "Well anyone who hates the Toon Patrol, and beats em' the way I've seen on TV is a friend of ours!" He held out a hand to the boy. "My name is Nutcase S. Ball, the 'S' stands for 'Screw'."

The boy looked confused. "Nutcase... Screw Ball?" It was apparent that the boy had never heard such a name before... He smiled though, sensing that this guy was good hearted enough. "Well... It's nice to meet you, Mister S. Ball..."

"Please..." The loon corrected. "Just call me Nutcase. Mr S. Ball, sounds a little too formal for me." He smiled kindly.

The boy nodded. "Okay..." He placed the sunglasses back on his face and smiled lightly. "The... The name's Gantz Gun... Gantz Gun van Drake..." After saying that, the sunglasses slipped down his face a little. Gantz readjusted his glasses crudely, smiling in an embarrassed fashion.

* * *

Me: And there we have it! Chapter 2 of Crossover Bros Brawl, 'Menaces Galore'! I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter as much as I did!

Wally: Heheh! Looks like Team Seraphim has been formed, and MB has made his debut as well!

Otto: (Smirks.) And the first fight of the fanfic has been done. Nicely done. (He turns to me.) It could be done better, but nicely done either way.

Me: (I give a peace sign.) R&R Everyone!

Wally: Until next everybody!


	4. A SemiRegular' Morning in Toon Town

Me: Merry Christmas everybody!! ... Well, EARLY Christmas anyway...

Wally: We at Gantz Gun Productions, now bring you an early Christmas Present; A new Chapter of Crossover Bros Brawl!

Otto: In this chapter, we have a few debuts for both characters that will play a role in the fic, both minor and major. We hope you enjoy this new chapter.

* * *

Crossover Bros Brawl

Chapter 3

A 'Semi-Regular' Morning in Toon Town

* * *

_(In an unknown Location.)_

All is dark and silent... Before with a wispy crackle of electricity, a light came on revealing the scene. The scene was a mysterious looking all metal hallway, with a few pipes lining the right side of the wall. Deep breathing could be heard, as the view suddenly moved forward with a step. It was apparent that whatever was going on, the scene was being seen through someone, or somethings, eyes. The figure watching the scene continued to slowly walk down the hall, following the pipes as they turned down to a corridor to the right. With a small clank in every step, the figure turned down the hall and continued; whatever this figure was looking for, he knew he was getting close.

Suddenly a door appeared, as a light shown on it. The figure didn't seem to care to much about the door, and lifted it's hand to the door. A mysterious dark energy surged around his hand as a strange energy ball formed...

BOOM!!!!!!!!!!! The energy ball shot forward and slammed the door full force, blowing it up, and effectively removing it from the figure's path. Once the smoke cleared, the figure continued forward... Only to stop so suddenly it was wasn't even funny.

Before the figure was what looked like a big wide room that had the most complicated pieces of machinery one could ever see. There was a door at the wall at the other side of the room, but the overhanging walkway that would've taken him to it was gone; completely obliterated by the Heartless no doubt.

"Damn... The walkways down..." A voice said coming from the figure. The view, moved by the figures eyes, moved around trying to find another way over. Upon finding none, he growled angrily. "What am I supposed to do to get over there?!? Sprout wings and fly???" The figure of which the first person perspective followed, cursed furiously under his breath. "Son of a... No don't lose you're cool now..." He took a deep breath to calm himself. "Now I just need a way to get over there... Think, think..." Suddenly in the view a hand appeared, index finger raised. Obviously an idea had come. "Oh yes, why didn't I think of it sooner??" He said with a sneer. Suddenly footsteps could be heard walking away, while the view remained on the room with the missing walkway. "All I need to do is visit Toon Town. Certainly something there will fix this mess." As the steps heading away continued to weaken, his voice could be heard, but no words could be understood, as he was too far away at this point.

FLASH!!!!! A Bright light took up the view turning the screen white.

* * *

_(8:40 A.M.)_

"GAH!" Came a small gasp as a young boy sat back up straight.

Ever since last night, Gantz had been staying at the home of Bugs, Daffy, and Nutcase, his new friends... As well as teachers in this new world he was stuck on. Courtesy of Nutcase, since he had won yet ANOTHER game of cards, followed immediately by a game of Yahtzee, the boy had been given Daffy's bed, while the poor duck got the couch. The boy took a second to catch his breath; what was with that wierd dream? He hadn't had one nightmare since he was 12! Why were they coming at him now?

He gave a small sigh of relief. Oh well, it was over at least; and he'd forget it soon anyways. After a second of stretching, he got himself out of bed.

* * *

_(9:00 A.M.)_

"MYSTERY!!!! COME ON ALREADY!!!!!" This shouting fest was immediately followed by a series of loud knocks at a door.

NL, whom had a wierd dream himself about who this mysterious new heartless slayer COULD BE, (Most likely not.) had only just got out of bed and was about to enter the bathroom. However he found it locked, and a familiar mischievous chuckle from inside...

Thus leading to NL, in his bathrobe no less, waiting outside the bathroom, and glaring holes into the door, slamming his fist into the bathroom door every so often.

"Have patience, cousin." Mystery said from inside. Her statement sounded calm, though her tone was mischievous in every way. "I'll be out soon enough."

"Oh, I'll be out soon enough..." NL mocked before shouting. "And what's soon enough?!? TWO FRIGGIN HOURS?!?!?!?!?"

Judging by the silence that followed, it was apparent that such would be the case. NL groaned, just knowing she was going to use up all the hot water... As well as hotwire the bathroom with all kinds of mischievous pranking devices...

* * *

_(9:30 A.M.)_

"GUYS LOOK OUT!!!!!!!" Came a female voice from somewhere in a dark room, and up with a start sat up a familiar head of dark brown hair.

Tilly looked around staring at the empty darkness, hyperventilating, looking afraid. "Colette?.. Lloyd?.. Kratos?.." She slowly turned her head in another direction to see a nightstand... "Orkion?.. Blaine?.. Lona..." Whatever dream she had, she had apparently been brought back to the days she had spent on Sylverant... Her face took on a saddened look, suddenly remembering where she was. "Oh right... Those guys... Otto and Wally were they're names right?.."

After a second of sitting, a strange scent wafted through the nearby vent and it caught Tilly's attention. "What the?" She took a small whiff of the smell. She felt herself starting to drool lightly; whatever that scent was, it smelt lip-smacking good. "Hmmm... I better go see what that smell is...

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs, it shows a skillet with a few pancakes being cooked. After a few seconds, a spatula pried itself underneath the pancake, and, with an expert movement flipped it on it's other side. Wally was the one standing in front of the oven, holding the spatula, an apron over his usual clothes, and a small smile on his face. "It's around this time, I'm thankful that Pepper taught me how to cook." 

Otto was sitting at the table in the dining room, looking well rested, and wearing his usual attire. "Is breakfast almost ready Wally? Cause, I'm ready to eat anytime..."

Wally poked his head past the door to look at Otto. "Sorry Otto, it's not ready yet, and besides, even if it was, I think our guest would appreciate us waiting on her." Otto only grumbled lightly, disbelieving Wally's ridiculous statement. It was apparent that as far as he was concerned, their new unwanted room-mate could go to-

"Hey Otto." Came a familiar female voice. Otto turned to see Tilly in her usual attire. "Is Wally the one who's cooking?"

Otto shook his head in annoyance. "Yeah that's him..." She just had to interrupt his train of thought... He noticed that Tilly had traces of tears on her face. Otto, though his emotionless look stayed, suddenly twisted ever so lightly in concern. "You okay?"

Tilly wiped her face off a little, to wipe off the faint traces of tears. "Yeah, I'm fine." After saying this, she took a seat at the table with Otto.

It took a few minutes wait, before Wally finally walked out, a plate full of pancakes in one hand, and a handle to a container of syrup in the other. As he placed the plates on the table, he turned to Tilly. "You have a good nights sleep, Tilly?"

Tilly stretched a llittle before answering. "Yeah... How'd you sleep? I hope you were comfortable on the couch..." Her tone sounded a little guilty, since she had taken the light bender's bed.

Wally waved it off dismissively. "Don't you worry about it any, Tilly. The couch was just as comfy as the bed was for me." He sat himself down and stretched a little. "It was nothing really."

The young female elf nodded at this, after a second's silence. "Okay..." She still didn't seem to sure about what Wally said, but was willing to go along with him.

The Light Bender, feeling the conversation over, grabbed a fork, got himself a few, if not a lot of pancakes, and instantly started helping himself. "Well, anyways, I hope you like pancakes Tilly, cause I made plenty!" He said, despite the fact he had a few pieces of pancake in his mouth.

Tilly gagged. "EWWW!!! Please!!! Close your mouth when you chew!!!"

Wally chewed with his mouth closed a little more before swallowing the pancakes he had eaten. "What for? Otto and Musashi didn't have any problem with it..."

Otto only rolled his eyes. "Forgive Wally... He may have been taught how to cook, but he didn't learn an inch of table manners back home..." That was all that was said, before he dug into his pancakes.

Tilly rolled her eyes, "Guh, MEN..." She smiled regardlessly though. She took a few pancakes and started to help herself.

* * *

_(10:00 A.M.)_

"ORDER UP!!" Came a voice as two plates, one with bacon and eggs, and one with pancakes, was placed on a small window. The plates were taken off the window sill and carried around.

The scene widened out, revealing that the scene was taking place in a restaurant facility. On the menu, on one of the tables, the word Denny's was plainly in view. The waiter whom had picked up the two plates seconds earlier was now walking through the restaurant to deliver the plates to the proper table. Said table had a familiar pair of characters, one was a female with purple skin, and a tail sinking into the shadows, and a young man with a light blue cap, overalls, and a light blue shirt.

Clay and Vivian sat idly, and accepted the plates as they came by. "So what do you think Clay?" Vivian asked, as she took a bite of her eggs.

Clay shrugged. "Well, we should look around this town to see if anyone else is here... There's a possibility that someone else has found that weird light we found trying to look for us."

Vivian swallowed her piece of egg, after chewing. "That makes sense. Heaven knows Mario, Luigi, or any of the others have found it by now... That is, if it's still there..."

Clay took a bite of his pancakes, and swallowed after chewing. "Yeah, I know they aren't ones to give up so easily..."

They were never aware of two strange pairs of eyes staring at them from another table. The strange figures held up menus to hide their faces from view. There were three menus in total. "That them?" Came a female voice from behind one of the menus.

One of the menus were placed back on the table, revealing who was behind that one. It was a VERY strange looking child with green skin, weird looking contacts over his eyes, black hair, a red uniform over his upper-body, with black pants, Black gloves and black boots. The figure stared at the two for a second, before pulling out a pair of strange looking binoculars. He put them over his eyes to take a closer look at the two. "Oh yes, that's them all right..." He took the binoculars away from his eyes. "They match the look from the security cameras at my lab..." He smirked. "That's them or my name isn't ZIM!"

"Taco..." Came the third voice there. The strange one, known as Zim, turned to the third menu and placed it down on the table for the third figure. The third figure was a weird looking creature, that looked like a green 'Hello Kitty' dog, gone psycho. "Master. Can we get a taco? PLEASE?!?!?" The dog said in a high, squeaky voice, pointing at a picture of a breakfast burrito.

Zim growled. "NO, GIR! We're on a mission to get our test subjects back. The one's YOU let out of our LAB!!!!"

GIR only responded with. "I WANT A TACO NOW!!! OH, PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE-" Gir took a deep breath, before continuing. "PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE-"

Zim growled, Gir was really starting to push his last nerve...

The female voice from behind the third menu groaned herself, as she lowered it down. The girl was human, though she held the most sour disposition anyone could have ever seen. Her hair was a very dark blue, so dark it was almost black. She wore a jetblack headband around her head, black pants, a pair of weird boots that were white in color, and bore violet gems on the foot of each one, and a blood red T-shirt with a black star on it, a black vest was worn over the shirt as well.

Her intense peircing gaze went to Zim. "ZIM! Shut him up, or we'll be spotted!"

Zim gave the girl an equally annoyed look, "What do you think I'm trying to do, Rouge?" He tried placing a hand over Gir's mouth, but it didn't help, as the dog continued, his voice muffled. Zim felt a nerve snap. "GIR!!!! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, NO!!!! I'M NOT GETTING YOU ONE OF THOSE STUPID TACOS!!!!"

"ZIM!!!" Rouge said, shushing him.

"WHAT?!?!?" Zim asked. Rouge pointed around the area to show him that his little outburst had caught the attention of the entire restaurant. All the eyes in that eatery were now staring at Zim, Rouge, and Gir, curiously. Zim was silent for a second... "Oh." It was silent for a few seconds... "Hehheh, there's no reason to worry! My dog is just, uh... BEGGING, again." He said lamely, sweating nervously.

"Yes, exactly!" Rouge continued picking up Gir, and giving him a big hug... Purposely choking him as she did. "AW, who's da cute wittle, psycho dog?? That's right! That's right! You are!"

That apparently did it, because every eye in the restaurant turned back to what they were doing before. Zim and Rouge smiled for a little while... Before letting out a big sigh of relief. "That was WAY too close..." Zim said, wiping some sweat off his brow.

Rouge immediately let go of Gir, and grabbed a piece of meat from nowhere, rubbing it against her tounge as if trying to clean it off like a bar of soap. "I can't believe I had to say that!" After finishing, she turned to Gir, and gave him a stoney glare. "Gir, if you EVER do that again..." She ran a finger across her neck in a slicing motion.

Gir whimpered. "But... But... But... I just wanted a taco..." No matter how impossible it seemed, tears started to fall from the dogs eyes.

Zim started to sweat nervously; if Gir started crying, they'd be put back into a difficult spot; right into the center of attention. "GIR..!! Don't cry! ZIM commands you!!"

Gir only whimpered some more. Another few seconds and he'd be breaking out bawling. "Gir! Don't cry! Look you can have plenty of taco's among OTHER Earth Food when we get back to the base!"

Gir only continued to whimper pathetically. "But... But... TACO, master!"

Zim slapped his forehead, now knowing it was useless to get Gir to stop unless he got what he wanted. He groaned greatly. "FINE! We'll get you a disgusting Earth food..."

Gir seemed to greatly appreciate that. "AW, Thanks master!!" Gir near shouted, and latched onto Zim, giving him a hug.

Zim tried his best to pry Gir off but the stupid little dog held on tightly. "GIR!!!! GET OFF OF ME!!!!!! GET OFF OF ME, DAMN YOU!!!!!!!!"

Rouge rolled her eyes but smiled at the two's idiotic behavior. She had been friends with these two for a long time after a certain incedent some time ago. She had long gotten used to seeing them act like this. "I'll pay for the disgusting Earth slop."

Meanwhile, at another table, another figure sat and watched as the two strange figures, Zim and Gir, went at each other. "Heh, always harrassed by your own robot, eh, Zim?" A young voice said. The camera turned to show who it was. It was a young boy with a blue shirt with a frowning emoticon on the chest. He wore a pair of glasses, had a big jacket that billowed around his feet like a cape, black pants, black boots, and black hair, with a big strand fixed to look like a hook going across the back of his head. He smirked. "I may not know too much about Irken technology, but it's simply laughable what that robot does..." He turns his gaze to Rouge. "And Rouge, the stronger of the two alien invaders... I'm not about to make a slip-up, not with you around. Cause if I do, you'd likely floor me in seconds..." He thought about this. "I only have one chance to catch them both here... For today... And I have to make this next shot count..." He had a hand clasped to his cup...

He was just about to do something with it... However, his gaze turned suspicious when Zim finally seperated himself from Gir, and looked through his binoculars again... Dib stared at him confused; what was he doing? Slowly he turned and tried to line himself to where Zim was looking. He saw several tables in that direction. There was this fat, blonde-haired man with a goatee, pigging out and a Super Deluxe Cheese Burger... A young ten year old wearing a pink hat, with beaver like buck-teeth holding a pair of balloons, one pink, one green; Hmmm, was it just the boys imagination or did he see a pair of eyes and a mouth on each of those balloons... Ah, he'd look into it later... And finally, there was this teenage boy wearing a light blue workers cap eating breakfast with...

The boy stopped when he saw the other person at the table with the light-blue capped man... It was a female as far as he could tell... But that FEMALE had Bubblegum pink hair, wore a sorcerers hat, had PURPLE SKIN, AND INSTEAD OF LEGS HAD A TAIL SINKING INTO A SHADOW...

"WHAT THE?!?" The boy shouted but stopped himself, not wanting to give himself away to the 'so-called' aliens. He eyed the purple skinned female suspiciously. She sure as heck WASN'T any human... But that just left the question of what she was... That was when the boy knew RIGHT THEN AND THERE, that, those two characters were the ones Zim was looking at. Something was up and he was going to look into it. "Okay, then... I better stay in my seat for the time bei-"

"What are you doing, DIB??"

The boy, known as Dib, jumped at that, and turned around. Sitting next to him was a young girl, that was a few years younger then he was. The girl wore a black vest, with a silver shirt underneath it that had a skull marking on the chest. She had dark purple hair, black and purple stockings, and black boots on her feet. Her piercing gaze was fixed on the boy. "SIT DOWN, AND STOP TALKING TO YOURSELF... YOU'RE MAKING YOURSELF LOOK LIKE EVEN MORE OF AN IDIOT THEN YOU ARE ALREADY!"

Dib immediately sat himself back down. "Yes'm..." He said very quickly.

* * *

_(10:30 A.M.)_

"Guh, that little brat..." NL said as he walked down the street. "They're times I wonder WHY I even bother with her... I mean sure she's my cousin and all but..."

He suddenly bumped into someone. "Oh sorry about that." NL said instantly.

"No, no, it was my fault..." A polite voice said following NL's.

The young keyblader took a closer look at whom he was talking to and saw a very familiar character... One he hadn't seen in a while. "Gantz Gun?"

The person he had ran into was indeed, Gantz van Drake. The boy was now wearing the sunglasses he had gotten the night before, but NL could still make out his weird looking Jumpsuit, and his even stranger fashion sense. "Eh-NL?"

NL smiled slightly, glad to see an old friend again. "Well, well, didn't think I'd run into you again here!" He held out his hand. "Man, how long has it been? 4 months? 5?"

Gantz thought about this. He remembered that, a long time ago, he ran into some strange college aged guy named Brian K. His friends were on their way to the North Pole to stop some kind of attack on the North Pole, or something like that. It had to have been the most terrifying experience in Gantz's life, sure he had helped in stopping the bad-guys responsible for the trouble... But he could've very well tasted his end from that event. Thankfully for himself, he had survived; but he made a vow never to follow any weirdos like Brian K. again. As much as a nice guy as he was, he just spelled trouble if all he could lead the boy into was danger. That event was last Christmas, 5 months and 15 days ago... "5 Months is how long ago it was I believe." He said, not wanting to go into precise detail, since he didn't want to sound like a rambler. Deciding to be polite, he shook NL's hand.

NL smiled, happy to see his friend. "Man how the time flies!" He then stared at Gantz strangely. "But what are you doing here in Toon Town, Gantz? I thought you had your own world..."

Gantz lowered his head, a sad frown coming on his face. "More like I did... ONCE..."

NL stared at Gantz confused. "What are you talking about?"

Gantz sighed. "Lets just say, a lot has happened in five months..." He took a quick look at his watch. "OH SHOOT!!! I'm gonna be late!" That was the last thing said, before he ran off, holding a piece of paper in hand. "SORRY NL!!!! BUT DAFFY'S GONNA BE KINDA TICKED IF I DON'T GET MY SHOPPING DONE!!!!"

NL could only stare in confusion. "Daffy?" He thought about this name. "Daffy Duck?" His eyes widened in realization. "He lives with Bugs and Daffy?!?" He held his hand out to Gantz in that all too familiar hand sign that said, 'Wait'. "HEY GANTZ!!!! WAIT A MINUTE!!!!!"

Gantz stopped dead in his tracks when he heard NL yelling to him. "Yuh-Yeah?"

NL ran to catch up to him. "Look, I would really like to know what you were talking about earlier, but judging by how you rushed off the way you did, I'm guessing you don't have the time."

"What are you suggesting?" Gantz asked. "Am I gonna be put under arrest or something?"

NL smiled. "Or course not! Not to one of the guys who helped save Christmas last year!" He crossed his arms. "I was gonna ask if you needed an escort."

Gantz thought about this. Benny was nowhere around, and he certainly didn't have any way to defend himself if he should get into trouble. "Well, okay... I could really use someone to help me, if the Toon Patrol came looking for me... But are you sure? I wouldn't want to make you suffer too."

NL stared at Gantz surprised, "The Toon Patrol?"

Gantz scratched the back of his head bashfully. "Yeah, I had a run in with them yesterday. I may have had to kick them around a little, and I don't think they'd be to pleased to see me again, if we should run into each other again..."

NL stared at him, jaw agape. "So... What happened to the weasels yesterday, what with them getting their butts and sent them to prison... THAT WAS YOU?!?!?!?!?"

Gantz blushed slightly. "Well, I didn't do it alone... I had help from Benny... Benny's a cab you know..."

NL nodded. "Yeah, I knew that. But what about what happened to the weasels?"

Gantz thought about this, memories of the day returning. "Well..." He started to walk off, and NL followed him. "The whole thing started off as a bit of an accident actually..."

* * *

_**("To basically explain this scene, I'm making a kind of continuation reference to 'DarkMagicianmon's' 'Author Fighter Christmas' Fanfic. My OC played a small role in the fic around chapter 5 and it's finale in Chapter 6, and I have to say, I was quite happy by the role he played. To DarkMagicianmon, if you read this, I really enjoyed the fanfic, and hope you will continue writing more great works! Because from here on out, my Author OC is open for use in future 'Author Fighter' fics. Obviously I can only play small roles since I STILL can't fight yet. That's going to change soon enough, I won't say when, but it will happen soon.") **_

* * *

_(10:45 A.M.)_

The view now shows what looks like a Space Ship Hangar. The place was all dark and gloomy... That is until the garage door opens, and a spaceship slowly rolls in. The hangar's lights turned on as it did, and the entire place lit up. As soon as the spaceship was parked inside, the garage door closed again, and the lights stayed on. With a 'Vroom', a door near the belly of the ship opened up, a ramp slowly lowered down until it touched the floor, and out of the ship walked two distinct figures. One was obviously a scientist like figure, that appeared around 38 years of age, with a long white lab-coat, that billowed around his feet like a cloak. He had a relatively human face, with dark brown eyes, Dark green hair, and a big blue wizards hat on the top of his head.

Walking off the ship with the scientist was a young man around 15, or so. He wore a green shirt with a pair of baggy green pants. He also wore a dark blue vest over the shirt, had a big cloak with hood, brown leather gloves, and brown boots. On his belt, was a couple of pistol holisters, a broadsword in a sheathe, and a couple of pockets carrying various other tools.

The scientist tipped his hat a little, and wiped off a bit of sweat on his brow. In his other hand was a ball shaped metallic capsule, with a small button in the center. "Well, Toon Town at last." He said, a small smile on his face. His voice was somewhat deep, yet still had a light tone to it, there was also a small british accent to it as well. _**(Think the voice of 'Mad Mod' from Teen Titans.)**_ He turned to the boy next to him and smiled lightly. "It certainly was a perilous journey to get here. I think you for the escort Ranger29..." His face suddenly turned into a thoughtful one. "Or do you prefer to be called Ranger?"

The boy smiled lightly, but it drops semi-immediately. "Either one will do." He then held out his hands in a wanting fashion. "Now, I believe you promised me some money for this job?"

The scientist sighed apparently seeing this coming. "Ah yes, you're pay of course." He pulled out a couple thousand Munny _**(Kingdom Hearts Currency.)**_ and placed it in the boys hands. "Don't spend it all in one place now!"

The boy, known as Ranger29, shrugged, pocketing the money. "Whatever. I thank you for your business..." He turned to the ship. "SEAMUS!!!! WE'RE OUT OF HERE!!!!"

"Coming laddie! Coming!!!" Out of the ship and onto the ramp stepped a rather odd looking robot that looked like a peculiar green armor with a black visor. The robot stepped off the ramp and onto the floor with the other two characters. "So ya' get the pay, lad?"

Ranger29 nodded. "Yes Seamus, I've got it." He turned to the scientist, and gave him a small bow. "We hope to business again soon, Eugene. Until next time." And with that, the two took their leave.

"Most preferably not any time soon... The guy's an (Bleep)-ing kook!" Seamus whispered to Ranger as they left.

Ranger29 considered this for a few seconds. He looked like he was about to tell off the robot, before nodding a little. "Tell me about it..." He said as they walked out the door.

Eugene, the scientist, stared at where the two left for a second... He shrugged slightly. "Heh, nice kids... A couple of smart mouths sure, but hey, that's how kids grow these days." His gaze lowered to the dark gray metal capsule under his arm. A slightly insane smirk appears on his face. "And with this in hand..." He giggled like a gleeful mad-man, as he brought the capsule up to eye level. "My private research, can finally be resumed." He giggled gleefully some more, as he walked past the ship and through another door.

* * *

_(10:50 A.M.)_

Vivian finished her egg and bacon breakfast plate, and took a small sip of milk to help wash it down. "Boy, that was good!"

Clay had finished with his pancakes as well. "Yeah it was." After a second, he got up from the chair. "So that's that's the plan. We'll go back to that lab we found ourselves when we were caught in that strange light." Vivian got up from her seat and nodded.

"It makes sense. I mean, if anyone else found that light they'd end up there." She then thought about 'said lab'. "But still, it makes me wonder... Who's lab was that?"

Clay nodded, understanding. "Tell me about it... I mean, that weird looking robot was nice enough to let us go... But we never saw the owner of that place, not once..." He sat himself back down. "It's strange, when you think about it."

Vivian sat herself back down. "Yeah it is."

"AWWWWWW!!!! YOU BOTH LOOK SO CUTE!!!! Are you a couple??"

Both Clay and Vivian jumped at that and looked to where the voice came from. Standing there was a weird looking creature that looked like a green furred dog.

Gir stared at them. "You two are so cute together!" He suddenly pulled out two pig dolls. "Just like my piggies!" He smacked their fronts together as if they were kissing. "MMMTWAAH!" He said stupidly, imitating a kissing sound, his weird little grin widened in innocent glee.

Clay and Vivian stared at the dog confused. Where did this odd little creature come from? "Uh... Hello there..." Vivian said, unsure about this thing. "Who are you?"

The dog looked up to them, with a small smile. "Hello I'm Gir! I love tacos, and all kinds of Earth Food! Who are you-do you want to be my friend?"

* * *

Me: Well, that was interesting wasn't it? That my friends was the chapter 'Semi-Regular Morning in Toon Town'!

Wally: You probably won't be seeing another update to this till after the holidays. So we hope you enjoyed this one!

Otto: (Unenthusiastically.) Merry Chirstmas...

Me: (I sweatdrop at Otto's behavior.) Oy... (I turn to the screen.) All in all, that was the chapter! (I give a peace sign.) R&R People!

Wally: Until next update!


	5. Aliens, Heartless, and Demon's Oh My! 1

Me: And now it's time for a new update for Crossover Bros Brawl; 'Aliens, Heartless, and Demons; Oh my!'. This chapter depicts what happened before NL and Gantz ran to join the fight in DarkMagicianmon's 'Demons of Darkstar' finale chapter, as well as a few other things. To DarkMagianmon; That fanfic, was an instant best reader in my book, and I'm honored to be able to co-star in it.

Otto: (Is reading, 'said fanfic'.) I'd like to meet this Dark Star Drake. (Smirks.) He'd make a good sparring partner… And I don't think anyone would mind me offing him either…

Wally: (Gulps nervously.) I don't think DarkMagicianmon would appreciate that. I mean, pain in the butt, Drake may be, he's still a main villain with a grand future ahead of him.

Me: Wally's got a point there, Otto. (Turns to the screen.) Now it's time to get this chapter under way! ON WITH THE STORY!!!

* * *

Crossover Bros Brawl

Chapter 4

Aliens, Heartless, and Demons; Oh my! Part 1

* * *

The view now shows the inside of a super-market, multiple brands of chips lined the shelves of the aisles. 

"Hmmm…" A hand reached to a bag and pulled it away from the other bags. The hand belonged to a young man around 14 years of age. He appeared to wear a dark trench coat, with a skull and crossbones T-Shirt underneath it, Black army pants, military boots, and black armor plated gloves on his hands. "I guess this is the right kind…"

"Hey Shellcrusher!" Came another voice, it's shout directed at the first boy. Shellcrusher turned to see a boy around 19 run up to him. The boy wore a black shirt, dark brown pants, a silver iron helmet, and black boots.

Shellcrusher smiled recognizing the boy. "Ah Hino, there you are." Once Hino caught up, Shellcrusher continued. "Did you get the other things on the list?"

Hino nodded. "I sure did! I got the Ramen noodle mix right here, some cereal among other things." He held out a big brown bag, before putting it back to his side.

Shellcrusher however, stared at him quizzically, as if something came to his attention. Hino just stood there smiling innocently…

"I didn't put Ramen on the list…" Shellcrusher said plainly. He suddenly held out his hand. "Let me see the bag…" Shellcrusher said suddenly.

Hino looked like he was starting to get nervous. "Uh, why?"

Shellcrusher stared at him plainly. "Just let me see it…"

Hino took a step back. "I really don't see why I should…"

Shellcrusher remained silent, staring intently at Hino… Hino took another step back…

ZOOM!!!!!!!!!!!! Both Hino and Shellcrusher were off like a shot through the store.

"I SWEAR THAT IF YOU BOUGHT ALL RAMEN AGAIN, I'M GONNA KICK YOUR BUTT CLEAR TO THE MOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shellcrusher shouted as he chased after Hino.

"I DIDN'T BUY ALL RAMEN AGAIN!!!! EVEN IF RAMEN IS WHAT MAKES THE WORLD GO ROUND!!!!!" Hino shouted as he ran at the speed of Greased Lightning.

Shellcrusher slapped his forehead as he ran after. "I swear he got this insatiable appetite for Ramen from his dad…" As he ran, the camera panned after him.

It suddenly stopped chasing Shellcrusher and turned to a small scene in the frozen food section. Gantz had just picked up some frozen meat from the wide selection and placed it in his basket as he saw Shellcrusher and Hino pass. He gave them a confused stare as they rounded the corner and disappeared. "Who were those guys?" he asked with apparent confusion on his face.

NL, whom was still with them, shrugged. "Looked like Shellcrusher…" He rolled his eyes. "And it looks like Hino is in trouble… AGAIN…"

Gantz looked at NL questionably, before shrugging. "I guess that's all I need to know." Gantz then went to the front of the basket and started pushing it.

"So long story short…" NL continued. "You lost your world to the Heartless…"

Gantz lowered his head. "Yeah…"

NL placed a comforting hand on Gantz's shoulder. "Sorry man… It happens sometimes…"

Gantz nodded. "Yeah, I know…" He smiled slightly. "I'm not gonna let it get me down though… Like they say, when one door opens, another opens." He stopped the basket, and reached for a thing of waffles. "Besides, Bugs Bunny, Daffy, and Nutcase are taking care of me." He smiled as he put the waffles into the basket. "It's taken me a while to get used to their wacky ways, but once you get what's going on, it's easy to keep up." He chuckled. "And humorous as well."

NL chuckled a little as well. "Yeah, Bugs and Daffy can have that kind of effect on people."

Gantz looked around, suddenly remembering something. "Also, how are the Author Fighters these days?"

NL shrugged. "Ah, they're great. Though we haven't had action in months…" He crossed his arms. "What's more, our leader DarkMagicianmon has been making himself a lot more distant from us then he did before."

Gantz looked at him curiously. "How so?"

NL rolled his eyes. "It actually has to do with some girl he met back during Christmas time, and something about this spell-book he got during that time as well. He's been locking himself in that office of his trying to decipher it. Everytime we ask, he says he's made no progress." He gave Gantz a sideways glance. "Which is a surprise, since he's very good with magic."

Gantz continued to push the basket, though he looked to be thinking of this. "That is a surprise… I'm not familiar in the least, with magic myself…" He stopped pushing. "So I'll bet it's pretty special that HE can't make heads or tails of it."

NL shook his head. "That's what I thought." He suddenly took on a thoughtful look. "Hey, Gantz…"

Gantz turned to him. "Yes?"

NL gave him a questionable look. "How come you didn't join the Author Fighters at Christmas time?" He smirked, while he wrapped an arm around Gantz. "I mean, you're quick on the draw and a fast thinker. You beat the Weasels, purely by improvising! We could use someone like you."

Gantz face fell. "As tempting an offer as that is NL… I'm afraid, I can't accept."

NL immediately took his arm away, and stared at Gantz confused. "Wha? Why not?"

Gantz stopped the basket, let go, and scratched the back of his head. "I'm just not a fighter, NL… I mean, you? I've seen you fight, and you're one of the greatest warriors I've ever known." NL blushed at that.

"Aw, I'm not THAT great…" NL said.

Gantz noticed NL's discomfort and stopped, continuing his speech. "But, me? The only, repeat, ONLY reason I beat the weasels was by sheer luck alone…" Gantz scuffed his feet against the ground gently. "I'm not a fighter, NL. I don't know if I'll ever be…" He looked back to NL. "And now that I think about it… I don't think I wanna be a fighter…"

NL looked at him with a look disappointment. "Are you sure?"

Gantz only nodded.

Silence fell over the scene, aside from the typical grocery store noise in the background…

NL's look of disappointment took his face. "Oh, alright…" He smiled getting his usual face back. "I understand… It would've been your choice in the end anyway…"

Gantz grinned. "Thanks NL."

NL took a piece of paper from his pocket and gave it a once over. "So, all you have left is a box of eggs." It was obviously the list Gantz had been holding onto earlier.

Gantz took the list back. "Yes, thank you." That was the last thing said, before stuffing the list into his pocket.

Gantz pushed the basket to a small freezer, and pulled out a box of eggs. "This should do it…" He walked over to the basket and put the eggs into the basket…

Well… Tried to anyway…

As he put it in the basket, a hand suddenly reached down and yanked the eggs away from Gantz and pulled it up.

Gantz, surprised at this, looked up. "What the?!?"

NL looked too… His face paled at the sight of who it was. "Oh no…."

Standing on the top shelf was a small furry figure that looked like some kind of mutant koala. The creature was a male with a mid-sized physical structure. He had darkish-pink, gelled outer-fur, and his inner-fur (Underbelly) was a sandish-brown. He was half giant-sized and was partially muscular. He wore black sunglasses, and dark-red spiked colour. He had retractable antennas, arms, and quills, and he wore a dark-blue and red jumpsuit.

What's more, it was holding the eggs, and dangling them over the edge of the shelf. "HAHAH!!! You want this?" It said, a gruff Brooklyn accent apparent in his voice. "Come and get it!"

Gantz stared in evident confusion at the creature. "What the heck is that thing?"

This apparently offended the strange creature. "THING?!?!? Why I oughta!"

NL immediately stepped in. His face had a cautious tone about it. "Look here Dino, we don't want any trouble. Now hand over that egg box..."

The creature, obviously known as Dino, smirked as he held it higher. "Ain't gonna happen loser! If he wants this thing he'll have to come and get it!"

Gantz kept his eyes on Dino, a look of caution starting to appear on his face as well. "NL, what is that?"

NL groaned, as he motioned to the strange creature. "That, Gantz, is Dino 'Wrath' Pelekai; a Troglodyte."

Gantz stared with a blank face at NL, before turning to you, the readers, and saying simply this. "Troglodyte? What the heck does that even mean?"

NL passed out anime style; Dino almost followed before he remembered he was on the top shelf and couldn't do that, and regained his balance. NL brought himself back up and slapped himself on the fore-head. "What is wrong with you?!?"

Gantz crossed his arms in apparent frustration. "Hello? I'm new to town? I have ABSOLUTELY no idea what you're talking about!"

NL slapped himself in the face again. "Oh right... I keep forgetting..." After a moment, he reached into his pocket...

No matter how down-right unrealistic it seemed, NL pulled out a big book from his small pocket and gave it to Gantz. When the boy looked at NL with a look of awe, he only shrugged. "Heh, Hammerspace... You gotta love it." He turned through a few of the pages until he found what he wanted the New-guy to see. "Okay read there." He said pointing at a specific paragraph. "It should explain the whole Troglodyte thing for you a little."

Gantz looked down at the page and read...

* * *

_(Excerpt from 'Wormtail96's 'Spawn of the Experiments'.)_

_But they weren't just husband and wife, they were also... Parents! Angel had given birth to **eight **kids! Now to get all the technical business out of the way, the kids weren't called pups or cubs or something like that, they were called Troglodytes.** (A/N) Not to be offensive to the Experiments.) **__Because the fact is, the experiments were currently being considered as a whole new species. And well, the best name that they had come up with for their new species so far was Trogs. Surprisingly, the kids matured rather quickly compared to human children, and in fact, Angel had only to wait two to three months for the Troglodytes to be born. They were all born at once, so you can imagine how much Angel didn't enjoy that part!_

_

* * *

_  
Gantz stared at the page with fascination. Giving birth to EIGHT kids at once? Whoever that Angel creature was, he didn't know whether to gawk, or feel sorry for her. He looked back up at Dino... Oh yeah, he was definately feeling sorry for her. He read a few more paragraphs before closing the book. "Okay, so Troglodytes are the spawn of some kind of creatures called experiments..."

NL crossed his arms. "Yeah, the reason the experiments are called that is because they were created purely by 'Alien Science Experiments'." He motioned to Dino. "And, as you read, Troglodytes are the kids the experiments create when they... Well, you know..."

Gantz nodded, "No worries, I got it..."

The loud sound of someone clearing his throat came from above the two. They looked up to see Dino looking at the two impatiently. "Are we finished here? Cause I want to get back to this scene, sometime like, oh I don't know... NOW!"

Gantz gave Dino an angry look. "Okay!! Sheesh... Excuse me for living, I'm sure..."

Dino cleared his throat once more, getting back into the act. "Okay..." He smirked as he held the egg box over the edge. "Come on, new guy! Come and get it!"

Gantz pointed at Dino with his thumb, while turning away. "What is that guy's problem?"

NL groaned once more. "You see, Dino is the bully of the Troglodyte family. He makes it his business in life to make people miserable."

Gantz thought about this. "The bully, huh?" He crossed his arms, "Well, back where I come from, there's only one way to deal with bullies."

Dino smirked, not at all interested in what that method might be. "And what's that?"

"Simple..." Was all Gantz said. Upon saying that, he turned around and walked right back to the ice box, that held the many egg cartons. He picked up one of the cartons and simply placed it in the basket, in complete replacement to the one Dino now held.

Dino looked rather frustrated at this. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?"

Gantz looked back up to Dino, a small sly smirk on his face. "Simple really. The only thing you're kind live for is the joy of picking on someone, and getting a response in return." He readjusted his glasses crudely. "So I'm doing the thing guaranteed to get you off my back... Ignoring you." He smiled wryly before turning back down the aisle. "Come on, NL we're out of here."

Dino sputtered hystarically. "W-W-WHAT?!?!?!? THAT WAS YOUR BIG PLAN?!?!?!?!?"

Gantz only turned back. "Huh? Someone say something?" He retorted smartly; apparently it WAS his big plan. He pretended to look around for a moment, before scratching his head, seemingly giving up. "That's wierd, I thought I heard something..." Gantz then shrugged. "Sounded like a real gas-bag though..." NL stared at him amazed... But then, he slowly turned back to Dino.

Dino... Well... He didn't find that comment funny in the least. He started to seethe angrily, the eggs that Gantz had first picked up were still in his right hand, while his left hand clenched itself so hard, his claws started to draw blood from his palm.

Gantz then shrugged once more. "Oh well, probably someone unimportant." He turned back around, so he could push the basket. "Full of hot-air, and a big ego maniac maybe, but definately unimportant."

Dino felt his eye twitch as he started to growl angrily. Not only was this kid flat out ignoring him, he was, by all means, turning the tables on him! Taunting him! His growl slowly started to gain volume.

NL saw and heard this, and quickly turned to Gantz. "Gantz... Take that back! NOW!!!"

Gantz only turned back to look at NL like he was crazy. "Why should I? What's he gonna do to me or you anyway? Throw things at us?"

Dino smirked looking down at the eggs; that sounded like a good idea...

--------------------

**"RRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** Came a sound that Gantz could've easily mistaken for a Tyrannosaur. Before he knew what happened, eggs started to splatter on the floor beside his feet. That's when he knew that they were aimed right at him.

"YEOW!!!!" Gantz immediately took off running.

NL only watched, knowing very well the trouble he was in. "RUN GANTZ!!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!"

Dino was right behind him, showering him with eggs. Once he was out of ammo, he brought out his claws and went after him on foot. **"THAT'S IT!!!!!! GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE WORM, I'M GONNA PULVERIZE YA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

Gantz ran for his life as the psycho Mutant ran after him. Suddenly a smirk found it's way on his face; if classic cartoon babarism was all he resorted to now, he was starting to get to him! He turned around and blew out a raspberry, "No way! Who do you think I am? You?"

Dino roared again, his increased anger more then apparent in his voice, as he took a flying leap at the boy. Gantz immediately turned down another aisle causing Dino to miss. Dino hit the floor, and went sliding on the shiny, slippery floor; he slid for a while, as he did he looked at where he was sliding... "Uh, oh..."

CRASH!!!!!!!!!!!

And crashed full-long into a big pyramid of cans. As the cans flew upward, Dino only had time to rub his head in apparent frusteration and discomfort... CRASH!!!!! The cans came back down to Earth, slamming themselves right onto Dino.

Gantz immediately ran back down the aisle to see what was going on, and saw the cans in a big pile on the floor. His eyes widened in horror. "AW, MAN!! I just wanted to push his buttons a little! I didn't want to KILL him!!"

NL ran up himself to see what happened. His eyes widened at the scene. "Uh... Oh..." He took a few steps back. "Gantz... You might want to check out your things and run..."

Gantz looked more then horrified at that. "What are you talking about?!?!? I just killed someone!"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The cans flew every which way at the crash, the source coming from right where the pile of cans were positioned. Poor Gantz's eyes widened so much they almost took up his whole face. Slowly... Ever so painfully, slowly... He turned around...

Standing there was Dino...

And he looked like he had LOST HIS BLOODY MIND...

His face was twisted in an infuriated manner, his fur was wild and scruffy, his blue eyes now had an insane glint in them, as if all humanity had been lost from him...

Did I forget to mention, he was now holding a HUGE segment of the floor over his head?... With his FRIGGEN PINKIE FINGER?

Gantz stared in horror, a small-no, HUGE chill going up his spine... "Eep..." He squeaked.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The segment of the floor of which Dino had picked up crashed in the area Gantz had been standing mere seconds before. He barely broke out in a run, before Dino reeled his arm back and threw it at the poor boy. NL, being the faster of the two humans of the scene, was down the asile faster then Gantz. He knew with absolute certainty that even WITH the 'Limit Breaker' keyblade, he wasn't much of a match for Dino; that megalomaniac of a Troglodyte.

Gantz turned down the aisle and saw NL appear from there as well. Gantz, all matter of panic about him, started strangling NL. "OH SURE!!!! TELL ME HE HAS SUPER STRENGTH, **AFTER**, I SEND HIM OFF THE DEEP END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

NL gagged, and managed to say this. "I TRIED!!! But I thought you knew what you were doing!!!"

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The shelves that separated the two aisles were shredded apart, and standing there was Dino, ready to kill. "YOU WANNA DIE, DONTCHA???" His menacing growl brought Gantz and NL back down to Earth and their problem at hand. Dino smirked insanely. "YEAH... **THAT'S WHAT IT SOUNDS LIKE YOU WANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** He roared again, and tried once more to tear Gantz apart.

NL shoved him aside, and barely dodged Dino's flurry of claws as he did. "RUN GANTZ, RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Gantz immediately did as such... Screaming all the way. Dino turned down the way, and started chasing after him, trying to ram the boy full speed. "SO WHAT AM I?!?!?!?!? **DO I STILL SOUND LIKE A GAS BAG TO YOU?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"**

Gantz immediately started wishing he just kept his big mouth shut...

* * *

"Hello! I'm Gir, I love Taco's and all Kinds of Earth foods! Who are you-do you wanna be friends?" Gir said with all the innocence of a child. 

Clay stared at the dog a while. He didn't know why but something seemed strangely off about this dog... And his voice sounded familiar as well... Vivian slowly approached this dog, not sure what to think. "Well, it's nice to meet you Gir..." She still sounded a bit put off about this weird dog. "Where did you come from?"

"NO NO!!! BAD DOG!! BAD!!!"

Immediately a new figure arrived on the scene. Zim ran in, and immediately grabbed Gir, yanking him away. "How many times, do I HAVE to tell you to stop bothering humans?!?!?!?!?" Zim yelled, all frustration there.

Vivian looked very angry at that. "Hey! All the little guy did was come over here and say hello! Where's the harm in that?"

Zim was, by most means, caught off guard by this. He immediately turned to Clay and Vivian, and thought about his answer. "Well..." He cleared his throat. "I hope you can forgive Gir, he's all about making friends. I've been trying to teach him to stop greeting random strangers..." He then grinned sheepishly. "He's a very stubborn one though."

Clay stared at this little green boy with a look of confusion. Vivian, noticing his stare, elbowed him, causing him to stop. "CLAY! It's not polite to stare!"

Clay bowed his head. "Sorry." He turned to Zim. "I hope you'll forgive me. It's just, I noticed your green skin. That's a strange color for skin..."

Zim lowered his head. "Oh this?" He faked a sad look as he pointed to the skin on his head. "I have a skin condition..."

Clay and Vivian stared at each other; a skin condition? Clay scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Oh, sorry... I was just curious..."

Zim scuffed his boots on the floor. "It's okay, people ask about it all the time." He gave a carefree grin, and shrugged. "I just learned to live with it."

Clay and Vivian nodded; that made sense. "Well forgive me. My name is Clay." He then motioned to Vivian. "This is my girlfriend Vivian."

Vivian waved to the little boy. "Hello..." She then gave him a small welcoming smile. "What's your name?"

The small alien child smirked arrogantly. "My name is INVADER ZIM!!! I conquer worlds for the great Irken Empire!!"

DEAD SILENCE fell over the scene.

Clay started laughing his ever-loving head off at the ridiculous introduction. "Zim?!?!? What the heck kind of name is that?!?!? Now I'm starting to see why you're dressed in uniform!!!" He stood up, and gave the kid a pitiful once-over. "It's a little early for Halloween, isn't it?"

Vivian stood up herself. "CLAY!!!" She walked over and gave him a cold glare. "Stop torturing the poor boy!!"

Clay stiffled his laughter and took another look at the two. "Sorry Vivian... Sorry Zim..." He looked to Zim again with a look of morbid curiosity... "Still... What kind of name is 'Zim' anyway?"

Zim looked like he spaced out as memories returned.

* * *

(Flashback.) 

The view now shows a VERY big room filled with cylinder shaped pods, by the thousands. Inside each one was a strange looking creatures that were green in color and were shaped in the size of a human child with anttennas on the tops of their heads almost replacing ears. Suddenly a mechanical arm appeared from nowhere and stopped in front of a specific pod. With barely a warning, it smashed through the glass, and the small creature inside that specific one fell out in front of the mechanical arm.

It's eyes slowly opened, revealing all red, insect looking eyes. It's gaze fell right on the mechanical arm. After a moment, a computerized voice came from the arm as if someone was speaking through it. "Hello product number, 15743093721, A.K.A. Zim. You are now a member of the Irken Army, and you will give it you're all to conquer planets for the good of the empire."

Zim only stared at the arm for a moment... ... ... Before jumping to it, and giving it the biggest hug the tiny little creature could muster. "Mommy..." It cooed in a cute fashion.

(End flashback.)

* * *

Zim shook his head a little and simply answered with, "I was raised by a very poor family..." 

Clay shook his head. "What kind of excuse is that?"

Vivian pulled him back to the table. "What's wrong with you?" She whispered. "For all we know he could be telling the truth!"

Clay shrugged, "I know, I know... It's just..." He looked over at Zim, before turning back to Vivian. "It's just somethings not right about that kid... I don't know why but, but there's just something about him I don't like." Vivian gave him a stern glare. "I know, I know... But it's like he's hiding something..."

Zim, even though no visible ears were in sight, looked as if he heard that. 'WHAT?' he thought, a grimace coming on his face. 'He's on to my act!' He looked to the two, then looked above them...

Right above the two, was one of the strangest sights one could ever see. Possibly coming from the missing vent cover, Rogue was latched to the ceiling, big metallic spider legs were coming from her backpack and were keeping her from falling. She carefully positioned herself directly over the two and pointed her hand at them... A mysterious pink glow suddenly appeared, coming from her wrist. Since the room was well lit, it went unnoticed...

Well, except for ONE person that is...

"What is he doing?" Dib whispered, watching as the act went on... He then looked above Clay and Vivian and saw Rogue dangling over them, her wrists glowing a lit pink... His eyes widened. "Oh no..." He quickly turned back to the occupants of the table. One of them being the gothic girl from earlier, and the second being a tall brooding figure wearing a white lab coat and a metallic visor over his eyes. "Hey dad." Dib said quickly but calmly.

The man in the lab coat turned to the boy. "Yes Dib?" The girl turned to Dib as well.

Dib made a quick motion to the bathroom just across the restaurant. "Can I go to the bathroom? I have to go really bad!"

Dib's dad seemed to consider this. But the girl however gave him a brooding glare. "No you don't! You want to go and pester that Zim character! He's here in the restaurant!"

"Do not Gaz!" Dib answered to his little sister. "I just need to go!"

Dib's dad considered this for a moment before shrugging. "Oh alright... Just make it quick though, breakfast will be out soon."

Dib nodded, "Yes sir." He then immediately got out of his seat and left the table at top speed, heading straight for the scene between Zim and the two newcomers.

Gaz saw where he was going as well and groaned. "Dib's just gonna ruin another swell day out, I just know it..." She then shrugged and pulled out a small handheld device. With a 'flip' she hit the switch and the screen came alive. "Oh well, at least I'll be able to get past a level or two..."

Back with Zim, Clay, and Vivian, the plumber and the shadow siren turned back to the weird little kid before them. Clay then looked at the watch he had been wearing around his wrist. "Wow! Is that what time it is?" He turned to Vivian. "We better get going Vivian, we still need to pay another visit to that lab we found."

Zim stared at them curiously. "A lab?"

Clay nodded. "Yeah, you see, we originally came from a place called the Mushroom Kingdom, But we found a strange portal near the town. Me and Vivian decided to explore it, and we found ourselves at a laboratory that was hidden in a house in the town suburbs."

Vivian nodded. "Yes, we're gonna go back there to see if anyone else found it..."

Zim gave them an intrigued look; he had a good idea that they were talking about HIS lab... What really intrigued him was the fact that there was more like them... He gave a small evil smirk, that neither Clay nor Vivian noticed. "Really?" He crossed his arms, and his face returned to normal. "Well, maybe I could take you there... I'm familiar with many of the homes in those 'suburb' areas."

Clay and Vivian turned to each other. "I don't know..." Clay said unsure...

Suddenly he couldn't help, but think that something really weird was going on...

"LOOK OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Clay, Vivian, and Zim turned in a hurry to see Dib running up to them. "SHE'S ABOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!! **SHE'S ABOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

Clay immediately looked upward, and saw Rouge hanging by her metal spider legs above them... And the pink glow on her wrist had just become an energy ball. "WHAT THE?!?!?!?"

"DAMMIT!!!!!!!!!!" Rouge shouted before firing the energy down!

Vivian grabbed onto Clay, and the two of them sunk into the shadow where Vivian's tail ended, just in time to dodge the HUGE explosion that came from the energy ball Rouge fired.

In the shadow from where Vivian had used 'Veil', Clay and Vivian listened carefully to hear what would happen next. Back on the surface, Zim eyed Dib with a look of malice. "YOU!!!" He shouted in anger. "YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!!!!!!"

The explosion had caught the attention of the entire restaurant. One boy in particular stared at the scene. "Oh man! That can't be good!" It was the boy with the beaver-like buck-teeth, and wore a pink cap over brown hair. In his hand, he held two balloons, one was a vivid dark green, while the other was a light pink. The weird trait about these balloons was that they had visible eyes and a mouth.

The mouth on the green balloon moved. "Oh... Pretty..."

Gir, whom was closer to the scene, agreed whole-heartedly with the green balloon, though he did not hear him. "Oh... Pretty..."

The boy turned to the balloons. "Cosmo, Wanda! I wish we were hidden!"

The pink balloon made a move that almost looked like a nod. "Of course Timmy." She turned to the green balloon. "Come on Cosmo, lets get to safety!"

The green balloon tore his eyes away from the scene in front of them and turned to the pink balloon, obviously Wanda. "You got it!"

Suddenly, hands appeared on each of the balloons! The hands carried two weird sticks that looked like a black straight line, ended with a yellow star. The sticks, most likely wands, glowed a little and before anyone saw what happened, Timmy and the balloons were gone. No-one seemed to notice the little scene.

Back with Zim, Rouge had jumped down from the ceiling, the spider legs hitting the floor before she could, and gently lowered her down before disappearing in her pack. Dib took a few steps back. A smirk appeared on his face. "HAH!! I don't know what you needed with those people Zim, but they're gone now, they got away!"

Rogue glared at the boy angrily, before walking up to him and grabbing him around the neck. Inhuman strength became evident, as Rouge's grip tightened. "YOU IDIOT, THEY DIDN'T GET AWAY!!!! YOU JUST MADE ME BLAST THEM INTO KINGDOM COME!!!! A FEW MORE SECONDS, AND I WOULD'VE HAD MY BEAM SET TO STUN!! BUT INSTEAD, YOU INTERRUPTED AND IT STAYED ON **VAPORIZE!!!!!!"** Her angry glare darkened as she seethed. "I DON'T SEE HOW THEY COULD'VE GOTTEN AWAY FROM THAT!!!!"

Dib choked and barely squeaked out. "But they did... They disappeared into the floor somehow... I didn't see how it happened, but it did!"

Zim glared at Dib a while. "Put him down Rouge." Rouge turned to Zim. "I'll destroy him myself when the time comes." Rouge rolled her eyes as she dropped the boy. "Besides he's right!"

Rouge glared at him. "What ARE you talking about?!?"

Zim laughed in a loud, insane fashion. "I saw it myself!! Super beings such as those shouldn't be able to die that easily!" Rouge rolled her eyes with a groan; it became apparent to her that Zim had just called Dib's ridiculous bluff.

Her eyes suddenly fell on the people of the restaurant. Her eyes narrowed angrily at them. "WHAT ARE YOU ALL STARING AT?!?!?!?!?!?" Her wrists started to glow pink. "GET **OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

The people of the restaurant didn't wait for a second invite and immediately cleared out, some of them screaming while doing so.

With that being done, Rouge turned back to Zim. "I still think we're wasting our time listening to this meatbag's words."

While no-one saw it, the shadow that was left by Vivian's Veil move remained. Clay, from where he was, turned to Vivian. "Whoa... Now I'm even more glad I didn't use my wand to transform you!"

Vivian shushed him; she knew that they were going to have to keep it down, else Rouge or Zim would hear them. "We'll worry about that later..." She whispered. "Right now, we need to find out why those people just tried to kill us..."

Clay looked back through the shadow to the scene above. "I don't think they were trying to... You heard that girl..." He thought about what she said. "They were trying to catch us most likely. But for what reason, I don't know..."

Vivian shushed him again. "Shh... They're talking again..."

Back in the diner, things had gone from bad to worse for Dib. Rouge angrily turned to him, and raised her arm up, fist pointing at him... A pink glow appeared, emanating from an invisible power source on her wrist. "Why are you lying about this you little waste of organs?" Rouge demanded, her in-human angry glare magnified by the eerie pink glow.

Dib, by most means, would be unwilling to tell these two what he knew. But seeing Rouge about to blast him, left him no alternative but to do the first thing that came to mind; spill his guts. "I'm telling you Rouge, I'm telling the truth! They disappeared into the floor like a couple of ghosts!!"

Rouge spat at his words. "Ghosts??? PLEASE!!! There's no such things as ghosts!"

Clay, from beneath the shadow, whispered this in response. "Try telling that to King Boo..."

Zim however, though he wasn't the smartest of people, considered his rivals words. "Then explain why they seem to vanish... I've known Dib a long enough time to know when he's lying to me and when he's not."

Rouge looked ever the skeptical about what Zim said. "And besides!!" Dib continued. "If there's no such things as ghosts, why did that girl LOOK like a ghost??? She didn't even have any LEGS! And since when do you see a person with purple skin?!?"

Vivian looked somewhat insulted by what Dib had said. "That better not have been an insult..."

Clay calmed her down. "I don't think it was. Judging by his tone of voice, I don't think he's ever seen a Shadow Siren before..." He considered what he said. "Guess they don't have them here..."

"Still..." Vivian continued, calming down. "He doesn't have to sound so rude about it..."

Zim shook his head. "Either way... If they're gone, there's no more need to stay here..." He walked over to Rouge and gently pushed her hand down, away from Dib. Rouge could tell that this was more about wasted energy, rather then sparing Dib's life. "Come on Rouge we're heading back to the base. Those two run aways will show themselves eventually..." Rouge grudgingly looked at Dib for a moment, before turning to Zim and nodding. It was after that, that the pink glow on her wrists disappeared, meaning whatever power she was using, it was powering down. Zim looked around, "Come on Gir! We're leaving!"

Gir didn't respond...

Zim looked around. "Gir?" His calm face turned into one of frustrated anger. "GIR!!!!! COME OUT FROM WHEREVER YOU'RE HIDING!!!!" Gir still didn't respond. Zim growled. "GIR!!!! YOU BETTER GET YOUR DAMN LITTLE TIN CAN HIDE OUT HERE, ELSE ROUGE AND MYSELF START BLASTING THIS PLACE APART TILL WE FIND YOU!!!!!"

Clay and Vivian continued watching the scene. Clay growled at Zim. "I don't know what those two want to do with us..." He slowly started to pull out a hammer. "But I'm gonna get a point across to that psychotic little brats that we're not worth the trouble!" He turned to Vivian. "Vivian, I think it's time we taught those little monsters a lesson!"

Vivian looked worried at that. Somehow she had a bad feeling that these little kids weren't people they should mess with. "I don't know... What if something goes wrong?"

Clay looked equally worried at that. "I don't know..." He looked back at Vivian. "But if one of us DOES get captured, the other should immediately run and find help... Okay?"

Vivian nodded. "Okay..."

Vivian latched onto Clay, and slowly the two started to rise out of the shadow...

Immediately after Zim shouted his last threat, Gir reappeared from the kitchen, carrying the biggest load of breakfast burritos one could ever see. It was SO big a load in fact, it almost seemed impossible that the strange dog could hold it all. "Taaaaacoooos..." was all the dog could say.

Zim groaned at the sight, and turned to Rouge. "I swear, that robot could down more of that disgusting slop than any HUMAN COULD..." After saying that, he turned back to Gir to see that one of the breakfast burritos was dripping some kind of sauce on the floor. Zim gagged at the sight. "Guh... Okay, come on Gir, you have your tacos now lets get out of here!"

Even though Zim couldn't see it, a weird red glow came from Gir's dog eyes as if something was hiding behind it like a mask. "Yes Master!" He said, his high-pitched voice being replaced by a deep, toneless one. Almost as immediately as this moment of seriousness came, it disappeared and Gir's eyes returned to normal. "Coming!" He said, his voice back to it's high-pitched innocent voice.

Rouge motioned to Gir. "Personally I don't care how much this robot can scarf down! I say we just get lost..." She then turned to Dib. "Though why you keep insisting that those people survived is beyond me..."

"THAT'S BECAUSE WE DID!!!!!!!"

Zim, Rouge, and Dib jumped at that and quickly turned to where Rouge had blasted to see Clay and Vivian standing among the debris. Their faces held a look of anger to say the least, and in Clay's hands was a big hammer with hot-rod flames, while Vivian had her hands and arms positioned in a martial artist like stance. Dib smirked, knowing that his point had been made, and they had survived. Zim looked at the two, shocked but not necessarily surprised. Gir, whom heard the shout but couldn't see what was going on behind the load of taco's looked around in confusion at what was going on. Rouge looked as if she had just saw a ghost, her jaw was agape and her eyes were wide with surprise. "WHA-WHAT?!?!?!?!?!? BUT I DESTROYED YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Dib, even though he knew this was bad, couldn't help but smirk knowingly. "Told ya so..." This was answered with Rouge slamming a fist into Dib and sending him rocketing into a wall. Not only did it leave a clear imprint of his outline on the wall, but it splintered so badly one would think that the wall would break down into rubble at the hit. Dib, by all means dazed by the hit, hit the floor. "Guuuh..." He groaned seeing stars circle his head. "Good thing I'm used to Rouge's punches by now... Otherwise that woulda hurt me a lot more then it did..."

"SHUT IT MEATBAG!!!" Rouge shouted in anger. "OTHERWISE I'LL BREAK THAT OVERSIZED SKULL OF YOURS!!!!" Dib immediately shut his mouth at that; he normally would've answered back angrily that his head was not big, but with how ticked Rouge was, he figured that he'd better not.

Clay scowled at Rouge. "Leave the kid alone!! Otherwise I'll pound you're face in!"

Zim immediately took a step forward. "So... You didn't leave when you disappeared into the floor?" He chuckled evilly. "You should've left when you had the chance..."

Clay got into battle position, never once faltering at Zim or Rouge's gaze. "I don't know what you want with Vivian or me, and frankly I don't CARE!!" He lowered himself, preparing to attack. "We're just here to tell you, that we're not worth the trouble! Either leave peacefully, or I'll have to hurt you!"

Zim laughed at this apparent threat, his laugh was every bit as demented, immature, and psychotic as it was earlier. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, HA-HA-HA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" He crossed his arms. "You hurt me? HA!!! You couldn't possibly hurt me!" He laughed some more, his tone even more full of itself then it was earlier. "I am Invader Zim of the Irken Empire!" He pointed his thumb at himself, smirking. Now he was closer to Zim, he saw that Zim's teeth were normal looking like most humans, but he could tell that there was more to this guy that meets the eyes. "I'm one of the best invaders in the Irken Empire, my scientific genius surpasses that of any of the other invaders!"

Clay rolled his eyes; all he saw was a loud-mouth freak. Vivian, however, stared at Zim. "Inva-_ders_? You mean there's more of you?"

"SILENCE!" Zim shouted. "You are not to ask of the Irken Empire! They are the future rulers of the entire universe! They have invaders on every planet we have discovered so far!" Zim smirked evilly. "And once the invaders work is done, the planet will fall under the order of the rulers of the Irken Empire!"

Clay growled. "And let me guess; you're here under those dirtbags orders!"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZEEEEEOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! A pink energy beam shot out! Clay and Vivian and dodged the blast as it traveled and blew up the kitchen behind them. They turned back... And saw Rouge, her hands were smoking from a kind of energy. "No... We don't work for them..." She growled dangerously. "To say, 'WE think of them as dirtbags ourselves' would be a gigantic understatement..."

Clay stared at them in confusion. Vivian was no different. Dib slowly got back up. "You two aren't by any chance talking about when Rouge had to blow up the Irken's flag space-ship are you?"

Rouge shot him a dangerous glare. "SHUT THAT DAMN SLOP-HOLE OR I'LL SHUT IT FOR YA'!!!!!!!" Dib immediately shut up.

Clay's look of confusion was replaced by one of astonishment. "You mean to tell me you blew up you're own leader's lead ship!?!"

Vivian stared at them in confusion. "What reason did you have to do that?"

Zim remained silent. Rouge lowered her head... By the look on her face, one could tell that the reason why the ship exploded and the reason they betrayed their leaders had something to do with her. "We're not gonna say anything more..." Zim said, giving Clay and Vivian a stern glare. His smirk came back, apparently his game face was back on. "Either way though, you're coming with me, Rouge, and Gir..." His smirk widened. "Or else."

Clay sized up this young, deformed boy. He barely looked over ten years of age, and his size was barely that of a child too... But if there was one thing Clay learned from facing all kinds of nuts back in the Mushroom Kingdom, it's too never, EVER, judge an opponent by his or her size. Rouge was a living example of that, by some weird, unexplained reason, she was able to shoot out energy bolts from her hands. Vivian did as well, and, even though knowing the same thing Clay did, said this. "Or else what?!?"

Zim rolled his eyes, "What a damn cliche'd line..." He muttered under his breath. With a quick movement, he pushed a button on his backpack strap... A mechanical sound appeared, and moving faster then lightning, a mechanical arm appeared from Zim's backpack and on the end of it, was a mid-sized, but complex looking gun. Clay and Vivian looked at him in surprise, that gun looked like it could drill a hole in a tank! And that was just by looking at it! Zim's grimace came on his face. "OR ELSE I'LL BE FORCED TO DESTROY YOU!!!!!"

Dib jumped back to his feet. "What's those guys done to you ZIM?!?"

Zim gave Dib a hard glare, Dib answered back with one of his own. "After we first caught them, they managed to escape my lab..." He glared at Gir. "Which a CERTAIN ROBOT HELPED them to do!!!"

Gir gave his master an innocent little stare, making it look like he was saying, "Who, me?" What surprised Zim was the fact that the giant taco collection that Gir had collected was gone.

Zim stared in wide-eyed disbelief. "Gir... Where were those taco's you collected?"

Gir gave a small giddy smile. "I ate them!" He rubbed his stomach with a content look on his face. "They were GOOOD!!" Zim and Rouge gagged at the thought of Gir eating them all.

Clay stared in disbelief, before a vein started to throb on his forehead, his look of anger returning. "OH SO THAT WAS YOU'RE LAB HUH?!?!?!? If anyone's cooperating here, IT'S YOU!!!"

Zim seethed at Clay. "Excuse me you brainless human barbarian, but who here has the ray gun aimed at your head!??!?"

BOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

That was answered by the gun suddenly catching a fire, and blowing up on Zim's mechanical arm. Zim lowered the arm to see that the gun had been blown clean off, and was now scrap metal on the floor.

Vivian's hands were now covered with fire, while Clay's hands were covered by a strange energy that looked like a miniature blizzard. Their eyes seemed to represent the elements each one wielded. Clay's eyes looked cold and piercing, while Vivian's had flames blazing on their surface... Not that anyone could see it past her pink hair... It didn't matter though, as Zim could practically feel Vivian's blazing glare on him.

Out of the entire scene, Dib seemed to be the only one out of place... He slowly started to back away to the door. "Uh, I think you better stop while your ahead..."

SNATCH!!!! Rouge suddenly appeared from nowhere, and grabbed Dib by the collar. "GET LOST!!!!" Dib didn't even have time to register those words before she sent him jetting into the wall opposite of where he was, and crashing into the kitchen.

That officially ticked Clay off. "I SAID LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!!!!" And with that, Clay charged forward, hammer reeled back ready to put it to good use on either Zim or Rouge's heads. Vivian was right behind him. Rouge saw them charge and got into a fighting position herself. Zim then pushed another button on his pack...

The melee was on...

* * *

_**(Now what do you say we start this fight and stop all the talking? Sorry about how long this took, I just happened to be watching Dragon Ball Z while writing this scene. Here's where things get interesting. LET'S GET READY TO RRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLE[A boxing bell dings.)**_

* * *

Clay roared in apparent anger as he charged Zim and swung his hammer. The attack missed as four mechanical spider like legs appeared out of Zim's pack and lifted him up over Clay's attack. Clay looked at the strange person in surprise. "Behold Irken Technology, you barbaric little HUMAN!!!" He laughed insanely as, along with the spider-legs, a few other mechanical arms appeared, one had a rocket launcher on it, while the other had another ray gun even more intimidating then the last. 

Vivian threw a punch at Rouge, whom dodged at speeds not to be believed. At that point, it suddenly started to look like a fight between a professional fighter and a ninja, as Rouge and Vivian exchanged blows, and Vivian would sink into the floor to dodge a few of Rouge's punches.

BOOOM!!!!!!! Clay looked like a whole new version of Road Runner as he expertly dodged the rockets that Zim launched. Zim growled as he launched another round. "STAND STILL!!!!!"

Clay just dodged the next set as the went kaboom all around him. "NOT A CHANCE!!!!" Once the last missile hit the ground, Clay charged at Zim, and swung his hammer at Zim. Zim deftly dodged as the spider legs jumped up lifting him high in the air, and the legs latched onto the ceiling. This didn't deter Clay any, as he fired bursts of ice at Zim attempting to freeze him solid. Zim continued to dodge as his spider-leg contraptions ran along the ceiling. "Get back here ya green skinned freak!!"

Vivian used Veil to once again dodge a punch from Rouge. Rouge growled as she looked around for Vivian. "Come on out you coward!!! Fight me!!"

FFFFOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Flames blazed on Rogue, as her eyes widened in shock Vivian reappeared right in front of Rouge, and quickly threw a punch at the girl. POWWW!!!!! It hit her face dead center, and sent her sprawling on the floor. Vivian smirked in victory as the flames died out around Rouge. She knew the flames hadn't hurt the girl, all they had done was serve as a visual distraction, and it had worked perfectly. Slowly Rouge got back up. "Give up?"

Rouge growled angrily at the Shadow Siren before her...

Back with Zim and Clay, Zim had turned the match around. From the second gun on his mechanical arm, he fired a big laser beam at Clay, whom had started running for his life as the beam trailed the floor right after him. Zim laughed maniacally. "What's the matter human?!? Losing your nerve?!?!?" He continued laughing as Clay ran for it.

Clay turned to Zim while running, and smirked. "No, have you?" Zim stared at him in confusion.

That moment ended, as Clay jumped high in the air, so high in fact, it almost seemed impossible! While in mid-air, he pointed his hammer at Zim, pushing what looked like a small red button on the bottom of the hammer's handle...

Almost immediately, the hammer opened up like a door, and out of it popped a boxing glove on the end of a spring, going straight at Zim at high speeds. Zim only had time to widen his eyes, before a boxing glove clocked him upside the head. The blow sent Zim back onto the floor, Clay landed after him and prepared to attack. He couldn't help but stare in surprise at the creature before him.

Zim's black head of hair, revealed to be a wig, was sitting a few feet away from him. Now that Zim's head was devoid of the fake hair, his true feature was in plain sight...

The reason Zim didn't have any ears, was because they were replaced by a pair of long, skinny, ant like antennaes on the top of his head.

Clay couldn't help but stare in surprise; So this was what he looked like! "I'm gonna flatten you into dust, HUMAN!!!!!!" Zim growled as his mechanical spider-legs picked him back up. Along with this, he angrily ripped out what looked like the contacts over his eyes, revealing that instead of regular human eyes, his eyes were dark red, that almost looked like insect eyes.

Clay went back into a battle position, "Bring it on..."

--------------

--------------

Not one of the fighters saw a strange shadow on the ground other then Vivian's... From it's shadow a pair of pale white eyes appeared in the shadow and watched the fight.

* * *

From the shadows, a mysterious figure watched the fight on a big screen._ "Heheheheheheheheh..."_ He chuckled evilly. After a moment, his hand traveled up to his mouth area and placed something inbetween the teeth,the camera only followed up to his mouth, not revealing his face. '_Click'_, a lighter went, as the figure lit it and brought it up to his face, revealing the thing in between his teeth to be a cigar. The cigar lit, and he took a big puff of it, blowing it out as he watched the fight intensify. _"Now den'... I wonder which of dese' gobsters will win... I'll bet they'll be great fighters..." _He said, a thick, but mid-toned, british accent more then apparent from his voice.He smirked, his cigar clamping tighter between his teeth, releasing a bit of ash into his mouth, not that he seemed to mind. _"Heh... Time to release dem' bloody eartless'... Dey've been itchin' for a good meal... I'm sure they can find somefing' in dat' retched little burg known as Toon Town..."_

He raised his hand up to his face, unclenched, his hand open... He smirked as he clenched his hand into a fist...

And dark energy blasted out of the creases of his fist. With a slow motion, he opened his hand, and allowed the dark energy to flow outwards. The mysterious figure smirked with extreme malice as he cackled, _"Go now, you ruddy monsters!!! HAHAHA!!! Find you some earts' and eat to your earts' content!!"_ He chuckled at his morbid little joke, as the dark energy towered... And the shadowy figure, whom seemed human in appearance... Suddenly seemed to transform...

* * *

_**(For this guy's speech, just add an 'H' or a 'TH' to wherever you see a single quotation mark. I added this for effect on his voice. Also, sorry this mystery character's debut can't be more... Specific. But we still have yet to know who he is.)**_

* * *

... Back at the Super Market... 

CRAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gantz barely turned another corner, to once again dodge the insane little monster behind him.

Dino was angry as angry could be, as he continued tailing Gantz, his teeth grinding together in a dangerous fashion, and two more arms were revealed along with his original two, making a grand total of four arms, and six limbs. **"GET THE (bleep) BACK HERE YA' GEEKY PUNK, I JUST WANT RIP YOUR ARMS OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** Of course, this only caused Gantz to run away faster.

It was at that moment that thoughts that Gantz wouldn't think possible for himself were running through his head. It's amazing how many thoughts can run through your head in a near death experience, after all. And this little chase certainly proved worthy of the term 'Near Death'. He just couldn't believe it, he's barely been in this world for three days, and AGAIN, he was about to get pummeled. The last time, he only got lucky, due to running into Granny and recieving that Acme Clockwork Tank. Had he not have the tank, he'd be dead long before this day. And now that little event was gonna go wasted, since he was going to get wasted only days later.

In other words, Gantz just knew that if he didn't come up with a plan and SOON... Well... He didn't even want to IMAGINE the thoughts of the gory details that would come afterwards.

Whether Gantz knew it or not, the whole scene was being watched from the front of the store. Standing there were three more creatures that had a similar appearance to Dino.

The first Troglodyte was a little taller then the rest, he had electric blue untamed outer fur, and his underbelly, or inner fur was darkish green. His size was further emphasized by the fact that he was almost as muscular as Dino, but was somewhat chubby as well, and he wore a black and grey jumpsuit.

The second Troglodyte was somewhat tall, but not as tall as the first. He had dark-orange un-groomed outer fur, and had bluish-white inner fur. He was reasonably big, and rather padded in body fat, with a yellow and purple jumpsuit worn.

The third Troglodyte had dark-purple groomed outer fur, with Teal colored inner fur. He was very overweight, hardly muscular, but very big for someone his age. He also had a big star-shaped greyish/greenish birthmark on the left side of his face, and wore a turquoise and swamp green jumpsuit.

All three of the troglodytes only watched the scene, sighing in aggravation. "Guh... Looks like Dino made himself a new friend..." The first one said, his voice deep, and mature.

The second one lazily pulled a sack off the top of the checkout table and sighed himself. "Tell me about it... Okay, who wants to go get him? We're done here..." He took another sack, and groaned. "Why mom insisted that I help with shopping is beyond me..."

The third laughed at the second one. "Maybe that's because you're getting fat, Sid!"

The second Troglodyte, known as Sid 'Sloth' Pelekai, growled angrily at the third Troglodyte's comment. "So says the pot calling the kettle black... You're more of a blob then I am, Morton."

The third troglodyte, known now as Morton 'Gluttony' Pelekai, seethed at Sid's comment. "I'm gonna..!!!"

"GUYS!!! COOL IT!!! The first one ordered, seperating the two. His face was filled to the brim with authority as he said this. "We just need to pick up Dino, and go home, THEN you can go at each others throats! I mean, if we cause any more damage to this place, we'll be banned! and Mom wouldn't like that in the least."

To prove this, a door at the far end of the Super market, with the words 'Manager' instilled on a plaque hanging on the door, was wide open, as a pair of eyes glowered at the three trogs. His sight then traveled to Dino, whom was still trying rip Gantz's head off, running after his latest bullying game.

Sid shrugged, he was never one for fighting, but he figured that his brother was right. "Then what so you propose we do, Ryan?" Sid asked, saying the name of his older brother. "Once Dino's on a rampage, NOTHING can stop him." He then turned to the chase before him and winced in empathy. "I'm just surprised that kid with the sunglasses, managed to SURVIVE this long..."

Ryan 'Pride' Pelekai, the first Troglodyte, appeared to think about this. What could get Dino to stop? He snapped his fingers after a while, a grand idea coming to mind. He knew EXACTLY what could get Dino to stop before more damage could be done. He pulled out a cell-phone from seemingly nowhere, and proceeded to dial a specific number. "Who're you calling at this time?" Morton asked.

Ryan just grinned evilly. Morton, after a few seconds of thinking, smirked himself, getting the picture. Sid soon got the picture himself. "WHAT?!? You're calling her?!?!? But, that's cruel even for Dino!" After a moment, he smirked himself. "Let's just hope she'll send him to boarding school after this is over."

Ryan nodded. "Yeah, heaven knows that Dino deserves it." He then lifted the phone up to his ear, after a moment, a voice appeared over the phone.

_"Hello?"_

"Yeah, hey mom..." Ryan sneered. "How fast can you get to the Super Market here on Main Street?"

He got his answer a bit more immediately then he wanted.

"Is this fast enough?" A voice seethingly responded...

Ryan, Sid, and Morton jumped in absolute surprise, as the voice that was over the phone was suddenly heard right behind them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **Dino shouted, as he continued to chase Gantz around the store, getting up from crashing into the ice box that held the milk. His eyes were now even more dark blue then they were before, a feral fury among it, and his fur was drenched in milk.

Poor Gantz was quickly starting to run out of breath, as well as out of ideas. As he ran, he tried getting Dino to ram into whatever item he was about to run into, and quickly turning down a corner, as Dino made a jump. This plan was made in hopes that he would find a weakness, only to come up with nothing. So far, he had Dino totaled the Produce section, fruits, greens, and all, the dairy section, and a few others. Gantz turned his head to see Dino, moving faster then ever, coming up on him. "Man, where IS NL?!?!?!?!?!?"

Finally the inconceivable happened...

Gantz slipped on a thing of butter that Dino had knocked from the shelf, and nearly ripped open. By the time Gantz circled the area again, it was melted on the floor... Creating the perfect tripping point... And Gantz had fell in it...

The poor boy slipped on the butter, and crashed full long into glass door of the frozen food section. It had knocked the wind out of the boy but had done nothing to injure him...

But it did stop him long enough for Dino to catch up...

And grab him by the collar...

**"OH... I'M GONNA HURT YOU, SOMETHING FIERCE!!!!!!!!!!"** Dino roared angrily as he gnarled his teeth. Gantz's sweat intensified as Dino raised a fist, ready to beat Gantz's brains out. **"JUST STAND STILL... AND I PROMISE YOU... THIS WILL ONLY HURT..." **He growled as he clamped his teeth into Gantz's face. **"A LOT!!!!!!!!!!!!"** His fist went back further...

However, he felt a hand grasp his arm just before it could swing forward. Dino's eyes widened; what kind of fool would dare interrupt him?!?

He got his answer...

"DINO..." Came a voice Dino had hoped was just his imagination...

Gantz actually saw a look of fear cross Dino's face; something he had thought impossible. "Eep..." Dino squeaked, as he slowly turned around...

Standing there was a Trog creature similar to Dino, only it was female. It had pink outer fur, and light yellow inner fur. It had two long antennaes that almost looked like hair going down the creatures body. Her face was screwed over in anger, as she showed her teeth in anger.

Suddenly, Gantz felt himself being wrenched out of Dino's grip. "Sorry I didn't come earlier." A voice called. "But after you ticked Dino off, I knew I wouldn't be too much of a match for him. I had to report this to Angel, only she would've been able to stop this psycho Troglodyte. Good thing she was already here." It added in an embarrassed fashion. Gantz turned his head to see that the voice belonged to NL. Gantz nodded at what NL said; by his knowledge, Dino didn't seem to have any actual weaknesses.

Speaking of Dino, sweat intensely started to run down his head, as he nervously eyed the female Trog before him. "Um... Uh..." He chuckled nervously. "Hi mom..."

"Mom?" Gantz asked, starting to get intimidated by this she Trog himself.

NL answered his question. "That's Angel. The mother of the Troglodytes. Including Dino." Gantz stared in surprise; so this was Dino's mom. No wonder she was feared.

Dino continued to mutter, unable to bring out actual words. "See! I told you he was causing trouble!" Came Morton's voice as he, Ryan, and Sid ran up to the scene.

Dino seethed at the sight of the three Troglodytes. "YOU!!! I shoulda known you guys would rat me out!!!"

YANK!!!!!!!!!!! "YEOW!!!!"

"That's quite enough young man!!" Angel muttered in anger, as she yanked Dino's long bat and cat like ear. She then turned to Gantz, while yanking Dino's ear again for good measure. "I'm very sorry for the trouble my son has caused you. I do hope you can forgive him, Mr..." She said, waiting for an introduction.

Gantz nodded, catching the hint. "Gantz Gun, Gantz Gun van Drake, ms. Angel." He bowed in a greeting fashion. "I hope you will forgive me, though." He scratched the back of his head bashfully. "I'm new to town, so I didn't know about you're son Dino's explosive temper beforehand."

Angel waved it off dismissively. "Oh no worries. We've been trying to work off..." She emphasized her next words with a yank of Dino's ear each word. "DINO'S-STUPID-BULLYING-**ATTITUDE!**" She turned back to Gantz, and finished with. "But old habits die hard, I guess..."

Gantz winced at each yank, suddenly feeling quite sorry for Dino. "Yeah, I know the type."

NL stepped in from there. "It was nice seeing you again, Angel."

Angel smiled. "As it was with you NL." She then let go of Dino's ear, knowing he wouldn't cause trouble with her around. "So how are things with the Author Fighters?

NL smiled sheepishly. "Well, they've been going okay enough..." His eyes widened suddenly. "Holy cow! I really need to go report in! I'm sure somethings turned up by now!" He shrugged. "What can I say, trouble just seems to follow us everywhere..."

Gantz groaned. "I know the feeling..." He then turned to Dino. "Look... Dino..." Dino raised his head, his face emotionless. "I'm sorry about what I said back there. Maybe we kinda got off on the wrong foot." He held out a hand to the bullying troglodyte. "So what do you say we start over, clean slate?"

Dino stared at the hand offered to him... Before smirking and taking it.

CRUNCH!!!!!

"YEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gantz yelled as Dino's crushing grip started to snap finger bones.

Angel immediately yanked on Dino's ear once more getting him to let go. Gantz immediately pulled back and went to work on seperating his fingers which felt like they had been fused together by Dino's grip. "DINO!!!!" Angel yelled at the troglodyte. She immediately turned back to Gantz and smiled nervously. "I hope you will forgive him..."

Gantz fought to make sure tears didn't start streaming down his face; the last thing he wanted to do was look like a big baby in front of these people. "N-No problem..."

---------------

Suddenly... A familiar sound appeared in the wide space. NL's eyes widened as he slowly turned around to where the sound came from. Angel and the Troglodytes did the same, followed immediately by Gantz...

Standing where the sound came from was a black shadowy looking creature with yellow eyes and big black antennaes. Behind it were several other creatures that appeared to be the same creature, but covered by a bronze armor. In their hands, well actually avoiding their hands, were big silver lances that seemed to act and move on their own without the help of the weilders...

The lead creature was a Neo-Shadow Heartless, while the others were Lance Soldier Heartless...

The scene froze for a moment...

Gantz reacted first, running for the front door, screaming at the top of his lungs, "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HEARTLESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EVERYBODY RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

That was when all hell broke loose.

* * *

Me: Not bad for my longest chapter thus far! 

Otto: Jeeze... This one's a long one even for you...

Wally: I guess that's what happens when you dedicate yourself to a chapter in fanfiction!

Me: (I turn to the audience.) Sorry everyone, the events that took place in this chapter will continue on the next one... Obviously. But I wanted to use this chapter to tell what had happened before the fanfic 'Demons of Darkstar' by Darkmagicianmon. However, the chapter got a little too long. So I cut off here. Next chapter however, expect more action and a lot less chatter!

(Also since I had forgotten to put this up earlier, here's the disclaimer for the characters of this story, Obviously, I can't list ALL of them, but I will try to list as many as I can.)

Gantz: Me  
NL: No-Limit 5  
The Stitch Kids, Dino, Ryan, Sid, and Morton (With the others soon to come.): Wormtail96  
Angel: Disney  
Rouge (The girl with Zim.): Rougestar  
Zim, Gir, Dib, Gaz, and Professor Membrane: Whatever company they belong to.  
Clay: NUTCASE71733  
Nutcase: NUTCASE71733  
Vivian: Nintendo  
Heartless: Square Enix  
Mysterious smoking man: Me  
Otto and Wally: Me  
Eugene (The strange scientist from last chapter): Me  
Ranger24, and Seamus: Ranger24  
Zin Zig-Zag: Evil Sound Ninja  
WOF and Masked Duelist: Dark Phantom Knight  
Tilly Avera: PrincessKaina2  
Movie Brat: Movie-Brat  
CC: ChefColette  
Shellcrusher and Hino Uzumaki: cooldude15

That's all for now! R&R people!

Wally: Until next update!


	6. Aliens, Heartless, and Demon's Oh My! 2

Me: Wow! Here we go at another chapter of Crossover Bros Brawl! This chapter is a continuation of the last one. And it promises to be even more exciting and promising then the last! Why? Because, there's little less talk and a lot more action! That's why!

Wally: Not only will the fight between Clay, Vivian, Vs. Zim, Rouge, and Gir continue, but also a lot more chaos will ensue now that the Heartless are in town! Not only will me, Otto, and Tilly be in this one, but a great bunch of others will be as well!

Otto: (Grins.) This should be interesting.

Me: So expect one of the FIRST really big brawls in this fanfic, as the first chapter of Crossover Bros Brawl closes, and a new one opens! (I shrug.) Albeit the tournament won't be until much later, I still hope you will enjoy this chapter! ON WITH THE STORY!!!

* * *

Crossover Bros Brawl

Chapter 5

Aliens, Heartless, and Demons; Oh my! Part 2

* * *

… … … … … … … … … … 

Tilly stared intently at Otto as he meditated in one of the deepest trances she had ever seen. Otto, whom had his eyes closed, taking deep cleansing breaths every few seconds, though it felt like minutes, maybe even hours, barely moved even in the slightest inch.

All remained silent, as Tilly stared at Otto with a look of impatience… … … …

Wally, after a few moments, walked into the room, a comb in his hand, running it through his hair. By the look of it, it carried a gnarled and tangled look to it. As he struggled to run the comb through his hair, he walked over to the two and looked between them. He didn't say anything, knowing that Otto wouldn't answer, and even if he did, he wouldn't be too happy with the interruption.

All was silent for a moment...

----------------------

----------------------

----------------------

----------------------

"HOW THE HELL CAN YOU STAND THIS?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Tilly suddenly yelled out loud. "ALL YOU'RE DOING IS **SITTING THERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** AND THE AUTHOR JUST PROMISED THAT THIS WOULD BE AN EXCITING CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

… Otto just continued sitting there, in deep meditative state. All that had happened in response to Tilly's shout was his left eye brow twitching slightly. But it most likely happened, due to his deep thought.

Tilly, in absolute frustration, almost jumped Otto ready to throw punches. Wally, however, pulled the girl back just before she did as such. "MATE!!! PLEASE!!!" Tilly, after a moment of clawing empty air, calmed down. "Have some patience woman!"

Tilly gave him the puppy-dog face. "But I HAVE NO PATIENCE!" She then motioned to Otto. "What's he doing just sitting there? I could never take that…" Suddenly she noticed the comb in Wally's hair. "You comb your hair?"

Wally looked up and chuckled slightly. "Well of course silly!" He answered, giving his messy hair a few more go overs giving his hair it's natural spiky look. He clicked his tongue. "Tilly-Tilly-Tilly… All heroes do that… I mean what? Do you think their hair always look the way they do?" He suddenly pulled out a picture of what appeared to be a young man, in a black jacket with a hood, yellow pockets on his black pants, and spiky hair that was a chestnut brown, similar to Wally's. "I mean, take Sora for example. I'm willing to bet ya, he takes 30 minutes, a whole bottle of hair gel, and hundreds of comb strokes, in the bathroom to fix that masterpiece on the top of his head."

Tilly thought about that. "You really think so?"

The sound of someone clearing his throat, came from behind them. Both Wally and Tilly turned to see Otto, whom was still sitting Indian style on the floor… Though one eye was open, and he was staring at them with a look of frustration. "You two want to meditate for signs of dark movement??" Wally and Tilly stared at him. "No? Didn't think so…" He closed his open eye, and went back to his meditative state. "Now… As… _Interesting_ as your conversation is, I'd suggest you take it to the kitchen. Searching for an alternation to your own powers is NOT as easy as it looks. Especially if it's something as elusive as darkness."

Wally and Tilly took a look at each other. "Uh, sure Otto. We'll go." Wally said, suddenly yet gently pushing Tilly in the general direction of the kitchen. Once there, Wally pulled out a seat for Tilly. "We'll stay here, till Otto's finished."

Tilly, acting on the gentleman's cue, sat in the seat. She seethed a little. "OOOOH!!! What is with that-that…" Tilly said, fumbling at the last statement, having trouble finding the appropriate word to describe Otto's behavior.

"Bad boy? Kind Emo? Brooding Anti-Hero whom is still a nice guy inside?" Wally offered, hoping Tilly would accept one of them.

She didn't. "THAT JERK?!?!?!?"

Wally lowered his head. Tilly pointed an accusing finger at Wally. "And YOU!!! Why do you put up with him?!?" She held her head, as she started to think hard. "I mean, HONESTLY!!!!! All he ever does to you is degrade you, threaten you, and treats you like gum stuck on his shoe!!" Tilly groaned as she held her head. "All I want to know is why! WHY-WHY-WHY-WHY-WH-"

"Tilly…" Wally said, interrupting. Tilly turned to him. Wally lifted his head to her. He took a deep breath, and answered with this. "Tilly… Did you have people you cared for… On Sylverant?"

Tilly stared at Wally a moment, before her face became brash. "You better believe it! I sure as HELL had loved ones!"

Wally lowered his head. "Can you name a few?"

Tilly stared at Wally angrily. "I don't know where this came from… But fine! I'll do that!" She numbered the names on her fingers. "There was Orkion, my little brother…" Her face started to drop. "Kratos Aurion… My father figure… My friends, Raine, Genis, Lloyd, Colette, Stephen Dice, Blaine Gun, Lona Chocobo…" Her face truly started to sadden at that… "And there's more…"

Wally stood upright, his face straight. Tilly, however, could see a pang of sadness. "Were any of those friends… Close to you?"

Tilly sat back in the chair, thinking about that… "All of them were close to me…"

Wally shook his head. "No… I mean… REALLY close to you… You know… Someone… You really, REALLY liked…" He turned his head away from Tilly. "Someone, you… I don't know… Considered… Well…" He thought REAL hard on what to say next. After a moment, he knew EXACTLY what to say. "Someone you couldn't live without? Someone you thought of as more then a friend? And I don't mean family…"

Tilly stared at Wally, all matter of surprise on her face… After a moment, the look of surprise faded from her face, and a big blush appeared in replacement. "Well… No… N-N… Not that I know of…"

"Could you possibly imagine losing the person that completes you? The person that you consider to be your other half?" Wally continued, as if he knew exactly what he was talking about.

Tilly looked even more surprised, even more hurt, and even more saddened by that. "Well… uh… I… No… I couldn't… I couldn't imagine it…"

Wally finished with this finality of a statement. A statement that bore through her like a drill. "Well Otto suffers from that same inconceivable pain… Every… Day… In his life…" He then added this, tearing up. "As I have…"

Tilly stared at Wally with disbelief.

Silence fell on the scene…

----------

----------

----------

Tilly took a deep breath and let it all out in a sigh. "That girl Otto liked… That he lost…" She lifted her head to Wally. "Her name was Istara… Wasn't it?"

Wally lifted his head. "Yeah… That was her name…" He stared at her in confusion. "How'd you know?"

Tilly pointed at her long pointed elven ears. "Well, these ears aren't just for show… I have better hearing then most normal people…" She lowered her head. "I heard you mention the name when you were arguing with Otto on whether I was staying here or not."

Wally lowered his head once more. "Oh…"

Tilly uncomfortably shifted in her seat. It was quiet for a few more seconds before, she turned back to Wally. "Who did you lose?" She asked suddenly, catching Wally by surprise.

Wally took no time to consider, before answering. "She was a special girl…" He smiled in a dreamy fashion. "The face of an angel… And the pure heart and soul to match." He teared up a little, before wiping them away. "She was named Kiri."

Tilly looked at him sadly. "I see…" She thought about this. "I think I'm starting to figure it out…" She turned away from him. "Whether he'll admit it or not… Otto needs you… He has no-one else…"

Wally nodded. "Trust me it's been tough." He then smiled lightly. "But I'm Otto's friend… And I'd rather die before I see him suffer."

"Are you two finished talking about unimportant matters?"

Wally and Tilly turned to see Otto standing in the doorway. Wally quickly wiped away some of the tears he didn't realize he was shedding, and gave Otto a small smile. "Ah Otto mate, you're done." He grinned even more. "So, what's the word?"

Otto grimaced. "The Heartless are on the move again."

Wally jumped out of his seat at that. "WHAT?!?!? And here I thought they learned their lesson the last time!"

Otto crossed his arms. "You know the Heartless; they're not one to learn a lesson that'll stay in mind." After un-crossing his arms, he appeared to focus his energy a little…

After a moment, the silverish blue amor pads on Otto's shoulders, suddenly started to slide down Otto's arms in a disturbing fashion. Once they reached his hands, they seemed to disappear…

And the very instant they did, his very human hands were replaced by the very same monstrous, jet black, claws that he had normally fought with. A smirk found it's way on Otto's face. "I say we go out there and re-teach them their lesson. If it's going to take many more times after this, then I say bring it on…" Otto turned to the front door. "Come on you two. We're going Heartless Hunting."

Tilly stared at him confused; did he mean her too? "Me too?"

Otto simply turned back to her and answered. "One would think you'd have a grudge against the heartless after what they did to you." He smirked. "It's time you earned you're keep."

Tilly looked hesitant at that. "But… I didn't last very long against that one heartless…"

Wally smiled. "That's because you didn't know how to fight the heartless." He threw an arm around Tilly. "Just stick with us! And we'll show you the ropes!"

Otto opened the front door. "Yes… You see, NORMAL weapons USUALLY don't work on the heartless. We'll show you the way to truly fight them."

Tilly considered this. "I never knew that…" She turned to Wally. "How do you fight heartless effectively?"

The three walked out the door, as Wally started his explanation. "It's a simple, yet long forgotten process Tilly…"

* * *

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HEARTLESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EVERYBODY RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gantz shouted as he made a run for it. 

That was when all hell broke loose.

NL reacted first, charging in, poofing out his 'Limit Breaker' Keyblade and slicing at the nearest Heartless. The heartless was defeated with the first slice. This however, caused all the heartless to react. They suddenly started ransacking the store, chasing people whom had long forgotten their groceries and started running for their lives.

NL fought valiantly against the Heartless, skillfully slicing through the ones that started fighting him, and the ones coming close to taking an innocents heart. Dino, Ryan, and Morton had joined in as well, blasting heartless with yellow plasma cannons, wielding and firing like that of a classic western hero… If a classic western hero could run up walls, had four arms each, Quils, and hedgehog-like spikes on their backs, and looked like mutant koalas.

"YEHAAW!!!!!!!!" Morton shouted, as he blasted a nearby Lance Soldier heartless… All the while, his powerful toe claws alone kept him suspended from the ceiling. "Man, did we need a little something fun to do!!"

Ryan expertly blasted a lance soldier as it tried to jump him, with two of the three blasters that his four hands were carrying, while the third one blasted another Lance Soldier in the exact opposite direction the other one was. "Tell me about it!! I was starting to get bored now that Murkrow season is over!" He smirked, remembering the multiple Murkrow that had dared cross his front porch, and how he had shot them out of the sky.

Dino was doing just as well, only he relied more on his muscle to beat back the cartoony creatures from hell. He had grabbed a segment of the floor, whittled it down into a giant tiled baseball bat, and started swinging it at the creatures with a Hercules-esque swing. "HAHA!!!! COME ON, YOU WEINIES, THERE'S ENOUGH GIANT BASEBALL BAT DEATH, FOR EVERYONE OF YA!!!!!!!!!!!" This was followed by a baseball swing, "Oh look! A shadow Heartless!" This was followed by a downward club swing that smashed said Shadow heartless and a few of it's allies…. All the while saying "SMASH!!!"

Sid was doing fine as well, as he quickly escorted people out of the store, protecting them from Heartless with his own set of Plasma Cannons. "GET OUT OF HERE!! This is hero business now!! RUN!!!!" The people he had just escorted to the door immediately ran away from the scene, screaming up a storm. Sid turned back to the scene… And barely dodged a swipe of a sword from a Lunar Bandit Heartless. He immediately countered with a laser blast, which vaporized the Lunar Bandit Heartless. "Oh man… This is not my kind of scene!" Sid said helplessly, as he became surrounded by a big group of heartless, some Neo-Shadow's, some Red Nocturnes, Large Bodies, among others.

Gantz, whom couldn't fight for beans, was running for his life as a group of Lance Soldiers chasing after him. He barely dodged their sentient lances as they ran. NL noticed Gantz's predicament, as he expertly sparred with a Lunar Bandit Heartless. After a few more sword clashes, he got the drop on the heartless, and pounded it with a powerful combo attack, finishing with a powerful burst of water from his keyblade. With the heartless finished, he ran after Gantz and started fighting against the Lance Soldiers. The lances and the heartless fought NL hard, not giving an inch. "GR!!! TRY THIS!!!" He clashed another lance and slashed it back to it's wielder. "ARS ARCANIUM!!!!"

After the shout, he started slashing the Lance Soldiers at a kamikaze speed, not giving an inch, and keelhauling each heartless with one slice. After like 20 slices in like 5 seconds, he pointed his keyblade at the remaining heartless, and a BIG, transparent, magic circle appeared at the end of it, with six or seven yellow energy balls surrounding it. He fired the energy at the heartless. Three or four hit the remaining Lance Soldiers, while the others slammed the other heartless that had surrounded Sid, successfully saving him from a fate as a heartless.

"Thanks man!!" Sid shouted as he ran and shot at a few other heartless that were now tailing him.

NL turned to Gantz. "Gantz! You've GOT to get out of here- DUCK!!!!!" Gantz hit the floor… Just in time for NL to swing his keyblade at a Neo-Shadow that had Gantz's heart in dead sight, slicing it in half. Gantz stood back up, when he knew it was over. "Like I was saying. I know you're not a fighter, which is exactly why you need to get out of here!"

Gantz looked around at the scene. "But, what about all of you?!?"

NL parried another blow from a Lunar Bandit, destroying it. "We'll be fine! But there's no sense in all of us getting turned into Heartless!" He pushed Gantz out of the way, as a fireball, launched by a Fat Bandit, was put out by NL's water abilities. The Fat bandit followed up by breathing a jet of flames, while NL kept it at bay with a jet of water, that almost looked like a jet of water straight from a fire hose. "Get… back… to your place! You'll… Be… SAFE THERE!!!" NL struggled, and strengthened his jet of water, breaking through the flames and landing it into the Fat Bandit's mouth, filling it's fat belly to the brim with liquid. Unable to spit fire, it hit the floor, dead and useless, bursting into black dust and releasing the heart. "NOW GO!!!!!!!!"

Gantz didn't wait for a second invite, and immediately ran for his life. He dodged Heartless swipes and plasma bursts from the Stitch Kids Plasma Cannons, and found the front door. He pushed open the door, and ran out as fast as he could. "Okay…" Gantz muttered to himself. "I just need to get home! Once there, I'll be safe!" As he ran down the street he looked up to a street sign to see one of them read 'Toon ave'. "Good I just follow the route I used to get to the store and…"

He was cut off when a big group of Large Body Heartless appeared right in his path. Gantz put on the breaks, upon seeing them. "Oh crud…" The Large Body suddenly started sliding on it's belly, hoping to ram the boy. Gantz however, dodged, and ran down the other way, screaming "HELP!!!!!!!!!!" all the way…

* * *

In another part of town, the heartless problem had appeared as well. The Heartless had started a mass invasion of Toon Town. 

In one part of the town, a Pot spider heartless attempted to jump a victim… Only to be sliced backwards by a HUGE claymore sword. Holding the sword was a young man around 17, wearing a long white trenchcoat, black fingerless gloves, as well as black pants and black shoes. He had dark black hair fixed in dreadlocks, and slightly tan skin. He was the owner of the creepy looking Claymore sword.

Behind him, punching heartless away, and blasting energy beams from open palms was a rather strange creature. It had all light pink skin, and was rather plump. It wore a black jacket that was way too small to cover it's body fat, as well as a pair of big baggy white pants, and black elf like shoes. It's eyes were open in a squinty fashion, and it had a tiny antennae on top of it's head, coupled by six tiny pore like holes, three on each side of the antennae. "BOOM!!!!" It shouted, an overly high-pitched squeak of a voice apparent from the weird creatures babyish tone. At that word, it fired a big energy beam at a Large Body that was approaching, blowing it to Kingdom Come, despite it's frontal defense. It danced around another attack from an Air Soldier Heartless, and threw a punch at the creature, defeating it with that single hit. As the creature fought, it continually chanted. "POW-POW-POW, OW-OW-OW!!"

The boy along with the fat pink creature sliced apart another Heartless and turned to him. "How are you holding up, Buu?"

The weird pink creature, known only as Majin Buu, Buu for short, blasted another Large Body to oblivion. "Alright!!" It answered simply. Once it had finished, it turned to the boy. "Sam, where all the Heartless come from?" It rubbed it's chin. "Buu confused…"

The boy, known as Sam, or more officially Prince Samuel Beolov, shook his head, apparently as confused as Majin Buu was. "They must've found a particularly delicious heart to eat…" He picked his claymore up, and prepared for another round. "But it doesn't matter what these heartless want. If they want to so foolishly fight the prince of Darmesda, then I say to them, 'Just try it'."

The very instant that left his mouth, more heartless appeared, ready to challenge the 'So-called prince'. Sam growled in apparent anger as he charged forward, ready to behead the filthy vermin…

He was beat to the punch.

SLASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A big sword suddenly appeared, spinning like a boomerang, and slicing through the heartless like butter. Sam jumped back in surprise; where did THAT come from?

"You okay there?"

With that, the sword spun around and returned to the hand of the wielder. The person was a young man around 16 wearing a dark red hoodie jacket, and a light blue shirt underneath it with a small flaming meteor insignia on the front. He also wore a pair of light blue pants and a pair of red running shoes, with white straps on the top (Like a certain blue hedgehog), as well as a pair of glasses over his dark blue eyes. He had dark brown hair, and a small keychain on a necklace around his neck. The keychain was round with the words 'Amsterdam', followed by a star symbol embroidered on it. The sword was dark red with a golden edge, and a small brown hilt.

Sam and Buu stared at this newcomer. "Who you?" Buu asked.

The boy smiled in a goofy fashion. "The names Jaron. I'm new to town, and I couldn't help but notice you two about to be mugged by those monsters."

Prince Samuel stomped forward and gave the newcomer, Jaron, an angry glare. "We had the situation perfectly under control. There was no need for you to interrupt PEASANT."

Jaron glared back at Sam, not at all enthused about the name. He raised his hand, opening and closing it like a mouth. "'There was no need for you to interrupt peasant.'" He said, mocking both what Sam said, and the tone he used. "Hah! Who do you think you are? Royalty of something?"

Sam glowered at the insubordinate Jaron, not liking the mock. "That's EXACTLY what I am, you insubordinate knave!" He pointed a thumb at himself, in order to introduce himself. "My name is Prince Samuel Beolov of Darmesda!" He then motioned to Majin Buu. "And that is Majin Buu, my friend and partner." He then pointed an accusing finger at Jaron. "So one more crack like that, and I'll…" Jaron was gone.

"Do you know what knave means?" Came the boys voice from behind him.

Sam turned around to see Jaron talking to Buu. "I mean, honestly, who even USES that term these days?"

Buu considered this. "Sam use it…"

Jaron chuckled. "Yeah, well Sam is what people call… Oh what's the term I'm looking for… Oh, now I remember! A 'Big, fat, square'!" Sam steamed up considerably at that, while Buu chuckled at the insult.

"SHUT UP!!!" Sam yelled, his normally tanned Caucasian skin turning a cartoony red out of anger. "Oh, when I become king of Darmesda… YOU'RE GOING TO BE FIRST ON MY LIST!!"

Jaron once again mocked Sam, mimicking what he had just said in a babyish way. "Oh, I'm so scared!" he said, in a mocking tone. "Listen here Princey, I don't give a flying flip what your saying. As far as I'm concerned, you're more of a royal washout, then a royal pain."

Sam growled in a seething fashion. "WHY YOU!!!"

A wind suddenly blew on the three warriors… Sam tensed up, as did Buu. Jaron only looked at the two confused.

-------------------

-------------------

-------------------

"GAH!!!!" Sam suddenly yelled as he barely blocked a bunch of throwing knives with his sword, moving his weapon like a helicopter blade to do so.

Jaron was taken by surprise at this sudden turn. "WTF?!?!?!?"

Buu shot out at where the knives came from in response. The blast obviously missed it's mark, and Sam knew it. "COME OUT!!! SHOW YOURSELF!!!!"

At first, nothing seemed to happen… But that was before a mysterious shadow suddenly appeared on the sidewalk. Out of the shadow appeared a very tall, skinny figure wearing a big dark brown cloak that covered all of the details on this character, the hood pulled down over the guys face. The three stared at this new mysterious figure, not sure what to make of it. After a moment though, a word was finally said… And Jaron was the one who said it. "Okay, now THIS is as cliché as it gets… I mean, what is WITH bad guys in cloaks? Is it a fashion statement or something?"

Buu laughed at that, clapping his hands in a babyish fashion. Sam couldn't help but chuckle himself, starting to admire this guys sense of humor. Okay, moment of comedy is over.

Sam turned to the cloaked man an angry and demanding face now there. "Why do you want us dead? ANSWER ME!!!!"

The cloaked man made no move to respond to Sam's demand. All it did was raise it's left sleeve at the heroes, as if pointing at them. Sam flinched, ready to roll at anytime. Buu, though he didn't see danger coming, followed Sam's example.

Jaron, however, saw no danger. "Oh come on, give the guy a break! I'll bet he wasn't the one who attacked us." He said, walking up to the cloaked man. "I mean look, he isn't even armed!"

Wrong.

WHAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jaron was knocked into a nearby wall, leaving a clear imprint of his body on the wall and his shirt had clear imprints of four big slash marks, that cut past a bit of skin and had drawn blood. Sam and Buu, whom had followed Jaron's flight, turned back to the man whom had hit him…

Out of the sleeve of the robe was a big pale white hand, with big equally pale white claws. Sam's eyes widened at the sight of those big claws, as they traveled downward to it's opposite sleeve and pulled it up… Revealing another pale white hand with equally big pale white claws.

"WHOA!!!!" He barely had time to shout, before the creature charged forward and attempted to slash at Sam. The prince barely blocked the attack, both because of the speed of the attack, and the sheer power behind the hit. He gritted his teeth as he pushed back the claw, and attempted to slice back, doing it so fast that he almost looked like a blur. "You want to fight VERMIN?!? THEN COME!!! FIGHT ME!!!!"

Meanwhile, Jaron pried himself off the wall and hit the ground… "Okay…" He looked up to see Sam expertly fighting against the mysterious cloaked man. "Didn't see that one coming…" He focused his energies for a moment, and a light appeared around the boy. After it dissipated, the claw marks on his shirt, and on his chest disappeared. "I'll make sure not to underestimate my opponent this time…" He pulled out his sword and immediately charged forward at the mysterious cloaked figure.

Sam continued to clash and parry blow after blow with the mysterious creature, when Jaron suddenly joined in swinging his sword left and right. When the creature saw Jaron, charging at him, he immediately started blocking and parrying Sam's blows with his left hand, while the right expertly traded blows with Jaron.

With both Jaron and Samuel fighting him, one would think that the mystery man would be out-matched. Untrue. The man expertly traded blows with the two warriors, never once giving them an opening, or showing mercy. His claws served as four finger swords on each hand, blocking and attacking as expertly as a master Samurai. As the three clashed, Buu looked angrily at the man as, slowly, he lifted off the ground, actually flying! The infamous Majin Buu growled and flew forward hoping to land a hit on the man.

This didn't deter the man at all, for with Buu coming up fast, he suddenly caught the two warriors swords between his claws, and forced the two swords together, causing the two wielders to slam into each other. This stunned them long enough for the man to back hand Sam and kick Jaron away with a foot that almost resembled that of an elephant; it felt like an elephant too, due to the power behind the blow. When Majin Buu was at his closest, he threw a punch. The mystery man caught the punch, and threw an upward kick that went straight up. The man must've been very limber to have been able to do that! The kick caught Majin Buu's chin, and before the pink blob-like creature could respond, the man's claws met his skin…

SLASH, SLASH, SLASH, SLICE, SLICE, SLASH!!!!!!!!

Majin Buu was sliced into itty bitty little pieces by the barrage.

Jaron, whom had the wind knocked out of him, looked up to see Majin Buu's pieces hit the ground. "BUU!!!!"

Sam held him back. "Don't he's fine."

Jaron stared at Sam like he was crazy… But when Sam pointed to Buu's pieces, he looked… And gawked at it.

The man from under his hood smirked at his work and turned away…

Bad move…

WHAAAAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A fist collided with the man's face. When it hit the ground, it turned to see, with absolute astonishment…

That Majin Buu was once again standing, completely unscathed, and steam pouring out of the pores on the top of his head. Apparently Buu was angry. "You bad man!! You hurt Buu's friends!!!" He shouted angrily. "BUU HURT YOU!!!!!" Buu attempted to stomp the man as he lay on the ground, but he rolled away, and stood back up ready to fight, once more.

To Jaron, this was unbelievable. Just earlier, he saw Buu's remains suddenly become thousands of tiny mini-Buu's and came back together, reforming the plump pink behemoth. "EXCUSE ME, PEASANT!!!" Came Sam's voice suddenly. Jaron turned to Sam to see him staring at him impatiently. "You healed yourself earlier! Heal us so we can get back in there!!!!"

Jaron popped back into attention at that. "Oh yeah, right!" He focused his energy again, and his 'Healing Wind' attack once again worked it's magic healing them. The second that was done, Sam and Jaron immediately ran back into the thick of it.

The man under the cloak noticed Sam and Jaron about to jump back into action and gave Buu a devastating combo, two slices that cut through him, and a kick with his elephant-esque feet, causing Buu to fly backward, and crash into a nearby display window, leaving a big broken window. Sam and Jaron gave a battle cry as they charged forward preparing to fight this strange creature. However…

A loud exhale suddenly came from the hood of the cloak… And a gigantic smoke cloud appeared from there, completely covering the figure. Sam and Jaron stopped and covered their faces, coughing up a storm as the smoke stormed past them, and seemed to disappear after that.

Slowly, Sam and Jaron opened their eyes to see what had happened…

The cloaked man was gone… There was no trace of where he could've disappeared to. "WHA?!?!? The MONSTER'S GONE!!!" Sam yelled in anger.

Jaron only stared in apparent disbelief. "Well… There's something you don't see everyday… I've heard of 'Going up in smoke', but this is ridiculous!!"

"Um… Sam?" Came a voice from behind them. Sam and Jaron turned to see Buu walking up to them. "What that Sam? In back pocket?"

Sam stared at Buu in confusion, then felt at his back pocket… He felt his eyes widen when he felt a piece of paper in his back pocket. He pulled out the paper, to take a look at it…

It was an envelope… On the back was a seal that looked like a ball that was sliced into four equal slices, and on the front there was this message…

* * *

**To the Warrior this concerns.**

* * *

There was no return address… 

"Jaron… you have too…" Buu said simply pointing at Jaron's pocket.

Jaron felt his pocket, and found an envelope. He pulled it out… It was the exact same one as Sam had. "What is this?"

Sam thought about this; this envelope wasn't in his back pocket when he left his home earlier today… His thoughts turned to the monster they had fought earlier… Could he have been the one that delivered these to them? "I don't know…" He took a closer look at the seal. "But I'm going to find out…"

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Zim laughed as he fired a continual barrage of missiles at Clay, whom dodged the missiles with speed unmatched by a normal human. "Had enough HUMAN FILTH?!?!?!?!?" 

Clay smirked. "Nope, have you?" He jumped up into the air, as a missile flew at him. He hit it with his hammer, sending it right back at Zim. Zim's eyes widened, as he quickly dodged the missile. He, however, was NOT fast enough for Clay's ground sweeping kick, upon his landing, which caused the spider legs to lose balance and drop it's master to the ground with a thud. Clay grinned as he swung his hammer and attempted to catch Zim's gut under it. Zim, however, was faster, and the spider legs swung out in a ground sweeping kick of it's own. Clay jumped the blow, but immediately had to dodge once more as the spider legs attempted to turn Clay into Swiss cheese, with the EXTRA sharp points at their ends.

Back with Vivian and Rouge, their fight was intensifying. Vivian and Rouge continued to exchange blows, and Rouge learned to be a lot faster with her blows due to Vivian's annoying habit to disappear into her shadows to dodge her attacks. Rouge growled angrily as she shot energy shots out trying to catch Vivian even IN her shadow. "YOU COWARDLY WITCH!!!! GET OUT HERE AND FIGHT!!!!"

Vivian appeared once more, and punched Rouge in the face once more. Rouge tried to counter with a punch, but Vivian was already back in the shadow. Rouge growled angrily, as she looked around for Vivian. 'It's no use!!' She thought angrily. 'Whenever she throws a punch she just disappears into that shadow before I can get a punch in!' she thought some more. 'How can I beat something this fast?' suddenly an idea came. 'Okay then… Time to get serious…' She separated her legs from each other and stood stock still, listening for the slightest movement. At first, all she heard was the sound of Zim and Clay fighting each other, but after a moment, she toned them out. It finally got to where she only heard her own heartbeat.

That strange sound that Vivian made whenever she went in and out of her shadow hiding sounded from right behind Rouge.

Suddenly, moving faster then she had before, Rouge spun on her foot and faced the bubblegum pink bangs of Vivian's hair…

WHAAAAAAAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rouge's fist flew faster then Vivian's and slammed her in the gut. Vivian almost coughed up blood at the hit. She may have been fighting freaks back in the Mushroom Kingdom, but that punch hurt much more then it should've. "How does it feel being on the wrong end of the fist, freak?"

Vivian staggered backward, holding her now bruised stomach in pain. "What is your fist made of? Solid steel?" She asked in a shout. "WHAT ARE YOU?!?!?"

Rouge laughed slightly at that. "No, it isn't…" She then shrugged. "And I guess I don't see any harm in showing you my true identity. You'll just be back in the labs anyways." She reached to her belt, and pushed a small button that was on the latch. There was a small flash, and Rouge's image started to become covered with static… And when the static disappeared, the true Rouge was shown in full view.

The true Rouge was an Irken, just like Zim, she also wore a dark red uniform, black pants and black combat boots. The differences that separated her from Zim was was the fact that her green skin was a darker shade of green then Zim's, and her ant-like antennaes were curled up like a spiral above her head. Her eyes were also a lighter shade of red then Zim's was… But the biggest difference had to have been the fact that her hands were replaced by cybertronic hands that were a very light shade of silver, and their were pink gems on the top of her wrists that were big enough to go from her wrist to her knuckles, there was one gem per hand.

To put it in a simple phrase, she was a much more intimidating looking Irken, then Zim was.

Vivian stared in surprise at Rouge's mechanical hands. "Surprised?" Rouge grinned, as she lifted the left mechanical hand up to her face. "You see, I wasn't made like a normal Irken. I was created in a laboratory experiment, that focused itself on making mechanically enhanced super soldiers." She grinned even wider as the pink gem on her wrist started to glow menacingly. "I don't know why I was created. But these enhancements do prove useful." The glow became brighter and brighter until an energy ball appeared from the gem. "TAKE RIGHT NOW FOR INSTANCE!!!!" She swung her fist back, and punched outward at Vivian… Even though she was out of reach.

That didn't stop the energy ball from shooting outward to try and batter Vivian. Vivian dodged, not trying 'Veil' for she knew that Rouge was onto that trick now. Fire appeared on Vivian's gloves and she countered with her own fire launching punch. At this point, the fight really started to intensify, as it now looked like a fight between Elemental Benders from the Four Nations world. (Avatar: the Last Airbender.) Rouge fired more energy beams, but Vivian dodged and fired fire bursts outwards herself, Vivian dodged and countered with an upward karate chop like movement, which sent an arch shaped slice of fire at Rouge. Rouge stopped the attack by knocking it aside with her mechanical arm.

Zim and Clay's fight was getting bigger as well. At this point, Zim was still trying to pierce Clay through with the ends of his spider leg mechanism. Clay dodged one more barrage and grabbed the next one that came down. Zim roared in anger and sent another one down, Clay caught this one as well. The plumber smirked as he took the spider legs and, summoning a burst of strength, THREW Zim and his mechanical spider legs crashing into a nearby wall. Zim got back up and summoned back his laser blaster, firing the beam at Clay. Clay batted the beam in another direction…

And right at Rouge… Rouge, though caught by surprise, had enough time to deflect Zim's beam… But she didn't have enough time to dodge a 'Shade Punch' from Vivian.

POOOOOOOW!!!!!!!!!!!!

Vivian's fist collided with Rouge's gut. She didn't stop there though, she punched Rouge again, and again and again. She then finished the combo with a powerful fire punch to Rouge's face. Rouge was knocked backwards at the hit, and she hit the floor again, unconscious.

Zim's eyes went wide, realizing his mistake. He didn't have time to get back up, when Clay was on him, Hammer pointed right at the alien. Clay glowered at Zim. "There… We made our point. Now me and Vivian NEVER want to see your sorry hide again. Get lost…"

Zim sweat nervously at this development; he was coming so close to losing his lab subjects! Something he was NOT about to do! But things were definitely not looking good for him… He grimaced at the predicament he was in…

"GIVE ME A PIGGY BACK RIDE!!!!!" Came a screech from a certain high-pitched, squeaky voice.

Gir suddenly reappeared and jumped onto Clay, his hands wrapped around Clay's face, blocking his eyes. "WHAT THE?!?!?!? GET OFF OF ME!!!!" Clay shouted as he struggled to get Gir off of him. Zim sighed in relief at Gir's interference. Vivian ran over to help Clay get Gir off of him… But a mechanical hand appeared out of nowhere, and snagged her into a headlock…

It took Clay a few quick seconds to get Gir off of him and throw him aside. As he did, a laser blast shot Clay's hammer out of his hand. When he turned to Zim ready to fight some more, his face met the nozzle of a laser cannon. Zim, whom was carrying it, and standing from his mechanical spider legs, grinned maliciously as he said this one statement. "Good work Gir."

Gir, whom had hit the floor from Clay's throw, stood back up, virtually unharmed. The dog head was off, revealing it too be an over the head mask. With the mask off, Gir was revealed. He was a tiny silverish robot, with a small antennae on his head, and big wide green light eyes. "Aw, your welcome!" Gir said, though it was clear, that he had NO idea what Zim was talking about.

Zim grinned at Clay evilly. "Get down on your knees, mud baby…"

Clay looked around, "Vivian!!! Go get hel-" He stopped when he saw Rouge holding Vivian in a headlock, one arm firmly latching onto her while the other hand was pointing right at Vivian's head.

"Try anything funny and she dies." Rouge said with a smirk, as Vivian looked in fear at Clay.

Clay turned to Zim, giving him a glare that, 'if looks could kill', would've killed Zim a million times over. He got down on his knees, "When I get out of here, I'm gonna kill you…" He muttered at Zim angrily.

Zim smirked, "I'd like to see you try…"

"I WOULDN'T BE WORRYING ABOUT HIM IF I WERE YOU ZIM!!!!!"

"Huh?" Zim asked, looking up… And getting a face full of breakfast burrito. He stood there idly for a moment… "GAHHHHH!!!!!!!!! THE SMELL!!!!!!!!!! IT'S PUTRID!!!!!!!!!!"

Clay turned to the kitchen and saw Dib standing on the counter, throwing up and down a few burritos. His smirk was wide at the shot he made. "Bulls-eye." He said.

"WHAT DID YOU PUT IN THAT STUFF?!?!?!?" Clay asked in surprise.

Dib laughed hysterically. "Absolutely nothing!! Zim's kind can't stand any kind of human food, aside from sweets! I mean sweets? They're okay for Zim's kind to eat, but they can't stand anything else!"

A beam shot at Dib, whom dodged by the skin of his teeth. Rouge glared angrily at the boy. "WHY YOU LITTLE RAT!!!!"

Dib jumped backward back behind the desk and grabbed a drink sprayer, "I'm just getting started!!!" He pointed the sprayer at Rouge, and pulled the trigger… Water blasted out of the drink sprayer, and pelted Vivian and Rouge.

"Water?" Vivian asked in confusion.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rouge immediately dropped Vivian and started writhing in pain on the floor. The places were the water had pelted Rouge seemed to burn into her skin like acid! "It BURNS!!!!!"

Dib laughed in victory. "Lesson number 2 about the Irken race! To us, Water makes up a great percent of our body, but to the Irkens…" He smirked. "It's like ACID!"

Clay looked surprised; as stupid as that sounded, what Dib had just said proved true! "Vivian!" Vivian immediately ran over to Clay. Zim, after wiping the Breakfast burrito out of his face, turned to see Clay and Vivian standing together, ready to fight. Clay and Vivian fired a fire and ice bursts, that created a water burst. Zim's eyes widened as he dodged the water, and it landed on the space he had been standing earlier. "Now get lost! Else we melt you down into nothing!" He scowled angrily. "We know water is your weakness, and we can use it against you!"

Zim, Rouge, (Whom had gotten up and joined Zim.) and Gir, (Whom had picked up some more breakfast burritos.) slowly backed away from the two fighters. Zim growled angrily at this, his green skin turning red hot with anger…

However, his skin returned to it's normal hue… And he started laughing. Laughing so loudly that he could probably be heard for miles around.

Clay stared at Zim with apparent anger. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!?!?"

Zim stopped laughing after a while. "Don't you get it, you freak? You may have gotten away from me, but I still have my dimensional portal! I'm willing to bet that there's more of your kind where you come from! We can still find us super humans, we didn't NEED to capture you again!" Zim pointed at Dib. "And Dib! Even in Victory you have lost! Because I still have the upper hand!" He laughed some more, Rouge, starting to get it herself, grinned along with him. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! VICTORY!!! VICTORY FOR ZIM!!!!!"

Rouge smirked as she charged her gems and shot at the ceiling in front of them. With a loud 'CRASH!!!!!' debris fell in front of the aliens and their robot. "SEE YA LATER EARTHLINGS!!!!!" Rouge said, laughing along with Zim.

Clay jumped past the debris… But Zim, Rouge, and Gir were long gone….

--------

Once Clay, Vivian, and Dib left the debris that was left of the Denny's. They truly saw that hardly anything was left of it after that fight. "So…" Clay began turning to Dib. "You've been rivals with Zim, and Rouge for a while?"

Dib nodded. "Yeah, I've fought them long enough to know their weaknesses." Dib blushed a little. "I've also learned a little bit about their technology."

Clay nodded at that. Vivian looked at him impressed. "You're pretty brave to challenge those two at their plans."

Dib blushed a little. "T-Thanks… Not many people seem to think so, though…"

Clay leaned down to Dib's eye level. "Dib, right?" Dib nodded. Clay turned back to the trashed restaurant. "I think you better tell me and Vivian all we need to know about these guys…"

When that last word left Clay's mouth, the Denny's finally imploded and crashed down, turning into nothing more then a really big pile of rubble…

* * *

"HIYAH!!!!!!!!!!" Wally shouted as he sliced his broad sword expertly through a Neo-Shadow Heartless, reducing it to black dust. Along with him, Tilly was fighting expertly against the heartless herself, her sword sliced through more heartless, as she placed all of her hatred of the damned little monsters into each swing. 

"YAH!!! TRY THIS!!! 'SHADOW BREAK'!!" She shouted. As soon as she did, the ability kicked in, and shadows appeared around her blade. The slice was much more powerful then the others. The heartless were caught by surprise, but not deterred. Tilly, then followed up the last ability with another one. "DIE ALREADY!!! HEAVEN'S WRATH!!!!" Suddenly a tornado of holy energy whipped up around the heartless! Holy energy blades the shape of feathers started slicing up the heartless inside! When it was done, the tornado died away, and the heartless caught in the center were gone.

"Good going Tilly!!!" Wally praised as he sliced through some more heartless himself. "But let me show you what REAL Holy element spells look like!!!" He jumped into a gang of Heartless and resheathed his sword. "YANG AURA!!!" a barrier of light surrounded and Wally and expanded like a bomb explosion. The heartless that were caught in the expanding energy were either blasted away or destroyed by the light. When the barrier disappeared, Wally charged at the remaining heartless and jumped high in the air. "YEEHAWW!!!!!! LIGHT BEAM!!!" Wally, while in mid-air, showered the heartless with Light Beam attacks that he shot out of his fists. The attack looked like Wally was throwing a thousand punches at the same time to shoot the energy down. The Heartless that were in the way were unable to survive the onslaught.

As Wally touched down, he took a quick bow to Tilly, whom applauded the show in an enthusiastic and impressed fashion. That stopped immediately when she saw a Lunar Bandit sneaking up on him. "WALLY LOOK OUT!!!"

Wally, only continued bowing, a smirk coming on his face. The Lunar Bandit swung downward…

Wally, moving at speeds comparable to Road Runner, sidestepped the attack, pulled out his sword, and sliced the Lunar Bandit directly in two with a slicing beam of energy… All in under three seconds!

Tilly looked surprised at that. "YEAH, HEARTLESS PUNKS!!! HOWYA LIKE ME NOW?!?" Wally yelled in utter cocky bliss.

"How'd you do that?" She asked. "You moved faster then anything I've ever seen before!!"

Wally smirked in a happy go lucky fashion. "What can I say, it's a gift!" He swung the sword around like a baton, easily handling it without hurting himself. "I've been trained by the best fighters back on my homeworld!" He then shrugged. "It's made better that I have a gift others don't have…" He brought up his fist and clenched it hard… Causing his fist to light up like a lightbulb. "I have the powers of light, while Otto has the powers of darkness. He's the Yin, I'm the Yang." He grinned. "So sometimes, I like calling ourselves the Yin-Yang Demolition Duo, or the Yin-Yang Trouble Twins." He grinned a little at that.

Tilly chuckled, realizing that the boy was kidding. "Man, you DESERVE your element! You're very cheery!"

Wally scratched the back of his head bashfully. "Ya' think so?"

A GIANT SCREECHING ROAR came from right behind Tilly. Wally opened up his squinty eyed expression and looked up… His expression turned to one of fear. "OMIGOSH… It's Guh-Guh-Guh..!!!!"

Tilly slowly turned around…

Standing behind her was a gigantic scorpion monster with big purple armor. It easily stood over two stories tall, had two GIGANTIC pincer claws, and a BIG scorpion tail. On it's face was a big visor helmet, behind it was something big and white…

Wally and Tilly stared in absolute surprise. "WHAT THE HELL IS GORPUS DOING HERE?!?!?!?!?!?" Wally yelled in absolute surprise.

Tilly turned to Wally. "Gorpus?"

The gigantic scorpion, Gorpus, screeched loudly as it reeled back it's pincer claw and tried to smash the two into the sidewalk. Both Tilly and Wally dodged to the side, as the pincer slammed into the sidewalk and created a crater from it. Wally twirled the sword around and prepared for a fight. "I'll explain later! Right now, Just FIGHT!!!!"

So that's what they did. The two charged the beast head on, ready for the fight of their lives… But now one question remained…

Where was Otto?

* * *

Otto was slicing through heartless like a wild animal, his dark claws not getting a moments rest from the fight. Becoming tired was always trivial to Otto, because he had lost all meanings to be tired. Right now, he was fighting a big group of heartless in a big wide open park area. When the heartless finally let up for a bit, Otto panted a little bit to catch his breath. He wasn't tired, he was just trying to cool down his body with the deep breaths from the fight. 

"HELP ME!!!!!!!!"

Otto's head reeled around to see what was going on. A boy, maybe around 12 or 14 was on his flat on his butt, looking up at a Invisible Heartless[You know, the human looking heartless on the final level of Kingdom Hearts 1. it's sword was in hand as it looked down at the boy. The boy trembled as it came closer to him. The boy himself was somewhat small in height, he had blonde hair fixed in a cow lick, and light blue eyes. He wore a yellow and red striped shirt, blue shorts, and orange, yellow shoes on his feet. The boy shivered in fear, as slowly, he started to crawl away from the Invisible Heartless. The heartless however, was not about to let the boy get away.

Otto growled upon seeing this. "No…" He spun around on his left foot and sliced a Neo-Shadow in half. With that done, he turned back around, and rushed to help the boy. As he ran, heartless of every kind got in his way trying to stop him for one weird reason or another. He only sliced through and moved along, running at top speed.

Back with the boy, his crawling away from the monster was stopped by a big boulder of debris. He was trapped. The Invisible Heartless glared at the boy hungrily and reeled back the sword…

That was when he KNEW his time had come… He started crying his eyes out. "NO!!! PLEASE!!!"

The crying had reached Otto's ears, and, with adrenaline pumping, his running speed increased and his charge to reach the boy became much more dangerous for any heartless that dared to cross him. Now, instead of slicing through the Heartless… He was OBLITERATING them.

The boy started crying intensely, as the Invisible heartless reeled back forward, it's primitive mind already contemplating the deliciousness of the coming heart. "DADDY!!!!! KLAUSE!!!!!! HELP ME PLEASE!!!!!!!!"

Otto blasted through another Fat Bandit that got into his way, and prepared to jump to the rescue… The Heartless lunged forward…

The boy screamed. "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LEAVE ME ALOOOOOOOONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

There was a gigantic flash!! Otto's eyes widened in surprise, as did the Invisible Heartless. With a gigantic KAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOM, an energy burst smashed the heartless backward and caused it to crash into a building with a destructive CRASH!

Otto, whom had turned his head to watch the monster crash into the building, slowly turned back to the boy, his eyes wide with surprise. "Holy-Mary-Mother-Of…" The boy was still sitting on the ground shivering in fear at his near death experience. The boulder that had blocked his backwards crawling track was gone, as well as everything else in a near immediate area around the boy. He was in a fetal position on the ground, ex sucking his thumb, rocking back and forth. Otto ran toward the boy after a moment, and checked on him. "You okay?"

The boy jumped back into attention, and looked at the young man before him. His wide panicked eyes caught the sight of Otto's dark jet black claws. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Suddenly, he forced his hands forward at Otto in a push like motion… Though it never touched Otto, an invisible force slammed Otto in the chest, and nearly knocked the wind out of him, as well as push him back a few feet. While surprised, he didn't let this stop him, he ran back up to the boy and attempted to calm him down.

"Kid! Are you okay?" Otto asked again.

The boy only screamed again. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!!!! YOU'RE A MONSTER!! YOU'RE GONNA KILL ME!!!!"

"No I'm not!" Otto argued with the loud little boy.

"YOU ARE!!! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME!!! JUST LIKE YOU'RE KIND TRIED TO KILL MY BROTHER!!!" The boy persisted.

Otto scowled. "NO, I'M-" the boy just screamed again, this time pointing at something behind Otto.

Otto looked behind him to see a giant scorpion… A very FAMILIAR giant Scorpion. "GORPUS?!?!?!? WHAT THE F-"

He was cut off by the high screeching roars and Gorpus reeling back his tail. Otto, moving faster then he ever had in his life, picked up the little boy and jumped out of the way. Even if Otto was fast, he only dodged Gorpus' attack by the skin of his teeth. Wally and Tilly reappeared back on the scene, following Gorpus. "Mate!!! Are you okay?!?!?"

Otto gave Wally an angry glare. "I almost shish-ka-bobbed by an OVERSIZED PARASITE!! WHAT DO YOU THINK!?!" Gorpus screeched and attempted to slam his pincers into the heroes, but they once again dodged the attack. Upon landing, Otto was immediately reminded of the package he had picked up. The little kid started crying intensely as he started to randomly flail around.

"HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed in absolute panic. Otto took the full brunt of the random flailing as he tried not to drop him.

"KID!!! **STOP IT!!!!!**" Otto shouted as he tried to grab his arm.

"Otto! Stop trying to hurt the boy!!! He's just scared!!" Tilly yelled, as Otto finally put down the boy. She placed a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder. "Hey it's okay..." She said in a comforting tone of voice. "We're here to help you…"

The boy's panicked face stayed as he shivered in fear. He did, however, feel somewhat comforted by Tilly's touch. "Y-Y-You are?" He turned to Otto, and shrunk back in fear. "E-Even him?"

Tilly rolled her eyes, but nodded. "Yes, even him." STOMP!!!!!!!!!! Everyone turned back around to see Gorpus, staring sadistically at the group. "Uh-Oh…" It roared in it's screechy tone. The boy screamed in fear as he ran for cover.

Otto's gaze followed the boy. 'DAMN!!! I can't lose him now!!!' He turned to Tilly and Wally. "Tilly, Wally. Do you think you can handle Gorpus?"

Tilly looked afraid at that, but Wally smiled lightly. "No worries Otto!" He pointed his thumb at himself. "I beat that giant bug before, I can do it again!" He put a hand on Tilly's shoulder to reassure her. "No worries mate, just stick by me, and you'll be just fine!"

Tilly nodded, though still looked unsure. "O-Okay…" She then turned to Otto. "BUT WHY CAN'T YOU DO IT?!?!?!?!?"

Otto quickly ran after the boy. "ONE: -" He shouted as he disappeared. "I have a better knowledge of Toon Town Streets then you do!!!! TWO: BECAUSE I SAID SO!!!!!" He followed the boy to a turn, and shouted the last part of his sentence. "JUST STICK WITH WALLY, AND YOU SHOULD BE JUST FINE!!!!!!" After saying that, he disappeared down the turn, and followed after the boy.

Wally and Tilly turned back to Gorpus. "Okay! Here we go, Tilly!"

Tilly pulled out her sword once more. "This is going to be difficult. But no complaints now!! SHADOW BREAK!!!" She shouted as she jumped forward and sliced at Gorpus' giant claws. Gorpus roared in pain as it's left pincer claw fell to the ground cut off at the arm. It roared in anger at Tilly as it tried to smash her into the dust. Wally, however, was faster, as he sliced off the other pincer. It roared in even more pain as it jumped high in the air, landing a few feet back from where it had been standing before. "There! All done!"

Wally shook his head however. "I wouldn't count on it…" When Tilly looked at Gorpus, the giant scorpion took a look at it's stubby arms…

And immediately, new claws grew from the stubs in a burst of armored flesh. Tilly stared in exasperation at the sight. "OH COME ON!!!!!" Gorpus screeched out it's roar as the end of it's tail glowed in a malevolent fiery glow.

"MOVE!!!!!" Wally yelled as he pulled Tilly aside to dodge fire balls that fired out of Gorpus' tail and onto the streets before him. CRASH, BOOM, BAM!!!!! The fireballs crashed into the road destroying the cement, and asphalt. With that done, it slowly walked forward, trying to find the two that it had sliced off it's claws.

Behind a crashed car, Wally and Tilly hid, and watched Gorpus' movements. Tilly watched as Gorpus, slowly but surely, passed by them. "Okay, it's gone… For now…" She said, before turning to Wally. "Now, would you mind explaining… WHAT THE HELL THAT THING IS?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

Wally looked at Gorpus, then back at Tilly. "Well… You see, Tilly…" He took a deep breath, allowing memories to return. "Back where me and Otto come from, Gorpus was the 'Ravager of Wellspring Woods'." He pulled out a scroll from his pocket and showed it to Tilly. On the scroll was the picture of a gigantic scorpion, Gorpus, and of a warrior that bravely fought against it. "The story goes that Gorpus ravaged the woods, making it impossible for people to live there. So, using a sword forged of the Earth Element itself, King Bannon, the king of mine and Otto's hometown, sealed Gorpus inside a magical urn. There, Gorpus stayed, never to be seen again." He put the scroll away. "Until me, Otto, and a Samurai known as Musashi, had to get the sword of Earth that had been used to seal Gorpus inside the urn. When we took the sword, we released Gorpus, it was a rough fight, but we beat the ravager of the woods, and peace returned." He looked to see Gorpus circling around. "But, how Gorpus is back is beyond me!!!"

From the top of a building, a mysterious shadow watched the scene. It was the very same cloaked monster that had attacked Sam, Jaron, and Buu. It watched the scene with a big smirk on it's face.

Tilly looked to Gorpus, "You beat it before right? Surely you know it's weaknesses!"

Wally smirked "Of course I do!" He leaned forward. "Now to beat him, you must do everything I say." He winked. "It's a plan."

Tilly smirked. "Okay, sounds good to me. What do you want me to do?"

Wally started to whisper. "Here's what we're gonna do…" He whispered the rest of his plan to Tilly.

----------------------

Gorpus roared in agitation, as it couldn't find it's kill. It had hoped to get something to eat after being beaten by those miscreant warriors…

"YOOHOO!!!! BIG BUG BOY!!!!!" Came a female's voice from behind him. Gorpus turned around, causing damage to a gazebo unfortunate enough to be in it's way, and saw the source of it. Tilly was standing on a hill and waving at Gorpus. "COME ON, YOU BIG SQUISHIE FREAK OF NATURE!!!!! FRESH MEAT, RIGHT HERE!!!!!!" Gorpus roared in compliance, obviously happy to live up to that offer. Tilly pulled out her sword as it approached… Little did Gorpus realize that behind a boulder of debris, just behind the hill, Wally watched him draw closer.

His broad sword was drawn, and he was waiting. "Come on… Just a little closer…" Gorpus stomped up to Tilly, as she reeled back, ready to attack at any given moment. "A little more… A little more…" Gorpus had now reached the hill that Tilly was standing on. "THAT'S IT!!!" He turned to Tilly and shouted. "TILLY NOW!!!!"

Tilly didn't wait for a second invite and immediately and ducked to the side… Just in time, for Wally to rush forward at the speed of Road Runner, and swung his sword at the helmet at Gorpus' helmeted face.

SLASH!!!!!!

The helmet fell off at the first hit, being sliced in half. Behind the helmet, as it turned out, was a single gigantic eye that stared at the two warriors in surprise. "Okay Tilly!! Attack NOW!!!!"

Both Wally and Tilly jumped back and reeled back their swords. "Mate, focus your attack on the eye!" Gorpus' looked especially startled at this. "NOW!!! 'Welcome in the Heavenly power'-

Tilly started her own chant. "'I call thee in heaven, purge this heart of evil'-"

If Gorpus had a visible mouth or the mind of a human, he'd probably be saying, 'Uh-oh...'

"LUSTER LIGHT PURGE!!!!!" Wally shouted as his sword, suddenly became a beam of energy, and grew to five times it's size.

"HEAVEN'S WRATH!!!!!!!!" Tilly shouted herself, as the same tornado energy that made this attack surrounded her sword.

Both attacks glowed in a grand light, as they both charged the beast head on…

* * *

Otto, whom had caught up with the retreating boy, had him calmed down enough to talk to. "Now do we understand each other?" the boy nodded, "I'm not here to hurt you. Now lets get you to a nice safe place to hide shall we?" 

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The boy jumped at the explosion, while Otto smirked. "Looks like Wally and Tilly just took care of Gorpus." He looked down at the boy, "It's safe now, lets go back with those two nice people you met earlier, shall we?"

The boy nodded a little, still a little startled at the explosion.

Once the two returned to the scene where the fight was fought, they saw big pincer claws; the remains of Gorpus. Wally, smiling, appeared out from behind it. "Hey Otto! What do think of this thing, huh?" He smiled in a happy-go-lucky fashion. "I think this'll make one heck of a trophy, huh?"

Otto smirked. "Indeed it would."

Tilly walked up, looking like she was trying to clean bug guts out of her hair, the entire park was covered with Gorpus' innards. "You're keeping that!?!?"

Wally laughed greatly at this. Otto surprisingly followed. "Of course not!" Otto said, with a cheery, if not still dark disposition. Tilly stared in surprise; where did THIS come from?

Wally chuckled. "Yeah, I mean, who keeps trophies of their victories? Just the memory of the experience is good enough for us!"

The small boy looked around, hiding behind Otto. "It's safe to come out, right?"

Tilly, after finally getting the last of the Gorpus goop out of her hair, bent down to the boy's eye level. "Of course it is, kiddo." She motioned for him to come out. "Come on out, join us!"

Slowly, the boy did as such, taking in the brilliantly shining day. "Excuse us for our rudness." Wally said suddenly. The boy turned to the light bender, he himself covered in bug guts, though the young boy didn't seem to mind, took a small bow. "We were so busy with current affairs, that we had forgotten to introduce ourselves."

The boy nodded. "Thanks by the way. You really saved me."

Otto shook his head. "More like you saved yourself, but, hey, who's keeping track?" he said, his normal tone returning. "My name is Otto."

Tilly waved at the little boy. "I'm Tilly, Tilly Avera."

Wally gave a small humbling bow to Lucas. "And I'm Wally Ryu, the Light Bender extraordinaire! Hero of worlds, and savior of people." He chuckled at his joke and turned to the boy. "But my friends call me Wally."

The boy lightly scuffed the toes of his shoes on the sidewalk. "My name's Lucas." He then raised his head to the three. "It's Lucas, and I'm very happy to meet all of you!"

Twitch!!! Gorpus' claw opened with a twitch, scaring the dewey decimal out of everyone except for Otto. The open claw seemed to drop something on the ground. They were envelopes… Three of them. Otto picked up the three envelopes, and took a close look at them. "What do they say?"

Otto read this on the front. "It says 'To the Warrior this concerns'." He looked to see no return address at the top left corner.

Otto suddenly lifted his head, sensing something else. "Wally, Tilly… Take Lucas to our place…" His claws reappeared, "I just have to take care of a few more heartless…" With that being said, he ran off in another direction.

Lucas and the others watched him leave. "Where's he going?"

Wally shrugged. "Who knows?" He took Lucas' hand. "But that's just Otto for ya." He took a look at where Otto disappeared. "He prefers to do things his way."

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of town… 

ZOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!! "HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gantz screamed as he ran for his life.

Right behind him, Hot Rod Heartless, being ridden in by Neo-Shadow's, were close behind him, still trying to catch the boy. As he ran, he quickly looked behind them to see if the Heartless were still chasing him. Of course, they were, but he had just hoped they would leave him alone… No such luck. As Gantz ran, he saw a Neo-Shadow jump out of the Hot-Rod Heartless, and started chasing Gantz on foot… And catching up for the kill too.

Gantz's wide panicked eyes widened more at that as he screamed once more. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BUGS, DAFFY, NUTCASE!!!!!!!!" However, no-one came. And the Neo-Shadow Heartless was on his heels. It reeled it's claws back, ready to harvest. "Uh-Oh…"

It's claw swipe came and Gantz barely avoided the attack. The Neo-Shadow then tried making a tackle for the boy to take him out, however, Gantz, foreseeing the attack, jumped just high enough to dodge the tackle. When the heartless landed with a thud on the ground, Gantz landed feet first on the creatures head, and it seemed to shrink down under his feet. His confusion wasn't made better when he suddenly felt something spring up from under his feet, and launch him in the air.

The heartless' head, in all hilarity, had shifted into the shape of a spring, and size of a spring, when Gantz landed on his head.

When Gantz finally touched back down to the ground, he took a few seconds to regain his balance. "What the?!?! Since when could heartless do that?!?!?" Five more Neo-Shadow's appeared next to him, including the one he landed on, who STILL had the head shaped like an out-stretched spring. "YIPE!!! CAN'T THINK ABOUT IT NOW!!!" He shouted as he continued running for his life.

His run took him over a hill, to a four way intersection. This gave Gantz the perfect opportunity to loose those gooney heartless as he immediately turned to his left and ran. When he looked back, he apparently stumped the heartless, as they didn't know where he had gone. With another turn, he turned down another corner to loose them…

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Only to run right into someone as he did.

Slowly, Gantz peeled himself off the pavement, and looked around. "Guh… What happened?"

He got his answer a bit more immediately then he had hoped…

Via a fist punching him upside the face, coming from somewhere below Gantz. "GET OFF OF ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Came a gruff voice. Gantz immediately did as such… And whomever he ran into did as well… He gasped at who he saw.

Standing there was a 12 year old girl, with blonde hair. Only, this blonde hair had been combed upwards to look like a pair of horns. She wore a pink dress, with a yellow flower in the center, a skirt that reached her knees, and a pair of ballerina shoes with matching long white socks. "Okay wise guy…" The girl said angrily, as she pounded her fist into her open fist. "I'M GONNA BEAT YOU SENSELESS…"

Gantz held up his hands defensively. "Wait a minute, let me explain!!!" His thoughts suddenly traveled along to remember why he had been running…

A familiar sound of honking, from a familiar gang of Hot Rod Heartless appeared from behind him, reminding him. Slowly he turned to see the gang right behind him, looking angry as ever. "Eep…" Gantz squeaked.

The girl stared at the new arrivals in cofusion. "What the? The Heartless?" She questioned, staring at the creatures.

Gantz's adrenaline suddenly kicked right back in. "RUN!!!!!!!!!" He said as he took off running… And slammed headlong into a streetlight.

The girl stared at the boy confused. "Okay..?" She was silent for a few seconds, before clearing her throat. "Okay… On to business…"

That was when she did something, Gantz would never believe… She started to walk right up to the mob. "Wait a minute!!! Those are dangerous creatures!! RUN WHILE YOU STILL CAN!!!!" Gantz, whom was now lying on the sidewalk, shouted. The girl ignored these warnings, and continued her approach.

The Hot Rod Heartless and the Neo-Shadow Heartless stopped their approach when they saw the girl approach. A Neo-Shadow jumped out of a Hot Rod Heartless and walked up to Mandy. When the two came close to each other, they stared at each other. The Neo-Shadow seemed to growl angrily at the girl as she gave it an evil glare.

This continued for a few moments… …

Before the girl pointed her right thumb over her right shoulder. "BEAT IT…" She said, purely in a deep evil growl…

The heartless, no matter how impossible it seemed, widened it's eyes in fear, and suddenly ran away from the girl, back to it's gang. The gang of Heartless' eyes were wide, when they seemed to realize who this girl was. When the Neo-Shadow Heartless returned to it's group, the entire gang disappeared in a poof.

Gantz stared wide-eyed at the scene. As the girl walked back to Gantz, and glared at him with emotionless eyes. Gantz, at this moment, shivered in fear; there was something extremely unlikable about this girl. "Whoa… Huh-How did you do that?" Gantz asked getting back off the ground. Now that he was standing, he found that he was taller then this girl. She was probably up to his stomache, making her somewhat short for someone her age.

The girl backed up a few steps, and glared at the boy. "Lots of practice." Her hand then grabbed Gantz's collar and pulled him down to eye level. "But let's get one thing straight; you run into me again, I rip your head off." She growled angrily, her voice a deep scowl. Gantz flinched at the girls glare. "GOT IT?"

Gantz gulped and nodded. "Okay, okay, I get it!" Upon seeing her point got across to the boy, she let go of his collar. Gantz took a few steps back. "Who are you?"

The girl crossed her arms. "The name is Mandy, and don't you forget it!" She said simply.

"GANTZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Gantz turned to see NL running up to him, he looked a little battle torn, but was other wise okay. Once he had caught up, he bent down to catch his breath. "MAN, I've been looking ALL OVER for you! Where've you been?!?"

Gantz lowered his head. "Sorry NL, but the Heartless started chasing me, and I had to lose them before I could safely get back home."

NL nodded at that… And when he turned to see the extra person, he jumped in surprise. "MANDY?!? What are you doing out of Endsville???"

Mandy stared blankly at NL. "NL, nice seeing you again." She then followed this with a turn of the head, and an angry scowl. "Not."

Gantz walked over to NL and motioned to Mandy. "It was amazing NL! I was completely surrounded by Heartless, she sent them running with their tails inbetween their legs…" He then pointed at his eyes. "Just by looking at them!"

NL crossed his arms. "Yeah, the Heartless may have a great fear of the keyblade, but that doesn't mean that they couldn't be afraid of anything else." He motioned to Mandy. "Mandy is greatly feared even by the most intimidating of monsters, the Heartless are no exception."

Gantz looked surprised at that. "I didn't know that could be the case… I always thought the heartless as brainless beasts that try to take hearts without any fear."

Mandy glared at Gantz. "Even the heartless can realize when they are greatly outmatched." She pointed a thumb at herself. "The Heartless know I'm not worth the trouble of fighting so they generally keep their distance."

NL nodded, then turned to Gantz. "In the mean-time, I better get you home and quick! The Author Fighters are in serious trouble!"

Gantz looked at him surprised. "Wha-What do you mean?"

NL shrugged, "I didn't get to many details, but apparently, Darkstar Drake is up to his old tricks again." He took Gantz's arm, "But that's why we need to hurry! I have partners that'll help us get to where Drake and the others are, but we need to get you to safety!"

That word barely left his mouth, when a whole GROUP of heartless appeared in front of them on the sidewalk. Mandy scowled. "Didn't I just tell you clowns to get lost??" She yelled.

Apparently, these heartless were a lot braver then the last lot, because they didn't run away. NL growled in frustration and pulled out his keyblade. "Will these guys, EVER END?!?!?!?" He reeled back his keyblade, ready to fight…

SLICE, SLASH, SLICE!!!!!!!!

He was beat to the punch, when a mysterious shadow jumped from out of nowhere and slashed the heartless into oblivion with a pair of dark claws…

NL and Gantz stared in absolute curious surprise at the scene, while Mandy just stared, her left eye brow raised in curiosity…

Standing where the heartless once stood was Otto, looking victoriously at the Heartless remains. "There…" He said; his dark, brooding, teenage voice ringing in NL's ears. "That takes care of that… This job's done."

That was when NL KNEW that this guy was the one fighting all the heartless for his team. His gaze wandered to Otto's hands, which were still in the form of dark demon claws… Before they transformed into human hands, and a pair of shoulder armor plates appeared, sliding back up his arms till they took their place on his shoulders. NL shuddered at the sight… Before taking a step forward, and staring at Otto. "So YOU'RE the guy that's been slaying these heartless!"

Otto turned to NL, as if just now noticing him. His gaze, further made more impressive by his crimson red eyes, pierced through NL's bravery like a butter knife. Otto almost reminded NL of Wolf in a way. "Yes, that I am." He answered once more. He chuckled. "I'm sorry, but I have no time to stay and introduce myself…" He started backing away. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I have… 'Previous' matters to attend to." He took a few steps back. "Farewell…" He spun around on his toes and jumped… But this jump was so high in the air, one almost would've mistaken that Otto was flying, he landed on a roof top and ran out of sight.

NL couldn't believe it! He had the guy that was stealing all of his business, and he let him get away! He thought a little bit; still he had a face, and the guys fighting style, that was a good start. In the back of his mind, still, he couldn't help but feel he was forgetting something… … …

The Author Fighters! NL jumped, remembering. "OH MAN!!!" He turned to Gantz, "We don't have time to get you home! We need to move now!!!"

Gantz looked wide-eyed. "But-"

NL grabbed Gantz's wrist. "Look, just do what you did back at the North Pole and you should be fine!" He slipped a small round pellet into Gantz's hand, and winked. "That should help you, but only if you let it! Okay?"

Gantz only nodded his head, now seeing that he didn't have much more choice in the matter. "O-Okay…"

NL nodded. "Good." He then turned to Mandy, who's gaze had followed Otto and turned back to the two authors. "Well Mandy, I thank you for helping Gantz out of his predicament! See ya later!" That was the last thing NL said, before he and Gantz took off down the street…

The girl looked around for a moment. "That guy, the one with the dark blue headband…" She rubbed her chin. "He looked like a powerful fighter… I wonder what he's here for." She shrugged. "Ah, why is that concerning me? He's here and that's all that matters…" She proceeded to walk down the sidewalk…

Crunch!!

Mandy stepped on something on the sidewalk. She looked down to see something sitting idly on the ground. Curious, she raised her foor and stepped away from it. She bent down and picked up the item…

It was an envelope, **"To the Warrior This Concerns"** was printed on the front of it with no return address… She stared at it questionably, before turning it over to see the back. The seal was a round circle with a cross sliced through it, making four equal slices. "What's this?" She looked at the letter a little more, before pocketing it. "Maybe Grim can explain what it is…"

* * *

------------------ 

------------------

------------------

------------------

_**(After the events of the final fight in Darkmagicianmon's 'Demons of Darkstar', And indeed, the finale… …)**_

* * *

All is dark as the scene opens up. The scene lights up some more to reveal a big wide room with a big office desk at the back of the room. Behind the desk was a really big chair, that could've been mistaken for a throne, and behind the chair was a big fire place… 

Sitting in the chair was a very familiar character…

Zin Zig-Zag looked through the multitude of papers on his desk, and sorted them out to the best of his ability. "Hmm…" He mumbled before he started to growl. "It's not exactly easy to be a villain, when you have competition every where you look…"

"Zin-sama!!! Zin-sama, du!!!!"

Zin Zig-Zag raised his head once more to see a strange creature make it's way over to him. It was a penguin looking character, though it looked like a stuffed animal with stitches in visible places. It had blue fur, and what appeared to be a small bag on a belt, on it's front. It was a Prinny, a normal species of underworld spirits that prided themselves in service. Zin noticed a small envelope on the prinny's flipper. "Ah, a Prinny… What's with all the racket?"

The Prinny slapped the envelope on the desk in front of Zin. "Well, I was just checking the mail, like you ordered me to do…" He lifted his flipper and pointed at the letter. "And I found this envelope, mixed in with your… 'Magazines'…" When the Prinny finished, a sweatdrop appeared on his forehead, apparently in disgust at 'said Magazines'…

Zin picked up the envelope. "Mixed in with my magazines you say?" He took a closer look at the envelope… **"To the Warrior This Concerns"** was written on the front, and… Well, you know. "Hmmm… I don't know what this is…" He stood up on his feet, and turned to the fireplace. "But I'll bet it's junk mail…" He said, tossing the letter into the fire.

When Zin took his seat, the camera zooms in on the envelope as it sits idly on a piece of wood in the fire… It didn't matter how intensely the flames grew…

The letter didn't burn.

"Now, back to more important matters…" Zin said, as the camera panned back to him. "What's the report on the recent heartless attacks?"

The prinny bowed real quick, "We studied the attacks, du. And it seems that no-one we know is behind the attacks."

Zin considered this. "Maleficent is the only one I know, whom would launch an attack like this…" He leaned backward in his chair. "But she's gone… She and Pete kicked the bucket back on the 'World That Never Was' during the 'Organization XIII incedent' some time ago."

_**(He speaks, of course, of the events in Kingdom Hearts 2, on the final level.)**_

Once Zin thought some more of this mystery event some more, he pointed the prinny to the door. "Go back to Slade and tell him to keep researching these attacks." His face turned very angry. "I want to know who's destroying MY CONQUERING TERRITORY, and I want to KNOW SOMETIME BEFORE THE NEXT MILLINEUM!!!!!"

The Prinny flinched at Zin's yell. "Meaning?"

SLICE!!!!!!

A magical spear pinned itself in the floor just right between the prinny's feet, barely missing it's beak… It slowly looked up, to see Zin carrying a weird looking, purple tome, or Thick book, in his right hand. His face was starting to turn red in anger. "MEANING NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He chanted some more, and even more dangerous magically created weapons then spears, such as swords, guns, rocket launchers, lances, knives, etc. "NOW GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The Prinny didn't wait for a second invite and immediately ran out as fast as it's little penguin feet would allow. Once the prinny was gone, Zin sat back down and closed the book. With a 'poof', the magical weapons disappeared when the book closed. Zin slapped his forehead. "Ughh… Good help is SO hard to find these days…"

FLASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Zin's eyes widened in surprise at the sudden flash and quickly turned his seat around…

FLASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Zin covered his eyes, as the blinding light exploded outward, almost blinding him. After a moment, the light finally died down… Zin slowly removed his arm and looked to the fire…

There was no more fire… There was no wood… All that remained in the fireplace flu was the letter he had received, and thrown in… Not burnt, not caught afire… Zin picked it up… Heck, it wasn't even WARMED from the fire!

Zin stared at the letter curiously… "What the hell?" he asked himself before sitting down on the chair. His stare to the letter unmoving, before he pushed a button on a machine on the desk… A red light turned on. "Aku…"

A deep dark voice spoke through the machine in response. **"What is it Child?"**

Zin sat back and further examined the letter. "I want you to come to my office, ASAP…" He placed the letter on the desk. "There's something I want you to take a look at for me…"

* * *

… … … … … … … … 

Later that day… …

NL and Gantz were now walking down the street. NL was showing Gantz back to the home of Bugs, Daffy, and Nutcase… Though Gantz was now wearing a small badge on his chest… The badge that only members of the Author Fighters wear…

"So…" NL began as the two continued to walk down the street. He smiled at Gantz, whom was admiring his new badge. "What caused you to change your mind?"

Gantz smiled lightly. "Well… When I thought about it… Maybe… Just being a fast thinker, and an even quicker improviser, is all I need to be…" He turned to NL, absolutely glowing. "If you ask me, the Author Fighters might need someone like me around…"

NL smiled. "Now that's the kind of thinking that'll get you somewhere in this town!" He threw an arm around Gantz. "Just keep up the good work Gantz, and you can't go wrong."

Gantz stared at NL and smiled lightly. "Thank you NL… For… You know… Helping me…" He turned back to the street and noticed that everything started to look familiar…

He was back on the Toon block of Toon Town…

"And I'll have to thank Nutcase, Bugs, and Daffy for looking after me as well." He said with a smile as he walked up to the door and knocked.

The camera zoomed out, as the door opened and a bewildered Nutcase, a surprised Daffy, and a thankful Bugs welcomed Gantz and NL inside the house.

Yes, it looked like Gantz's life had finally changed for the better… He had a place to live, a new group of friends, a team to work for, and, above all, something to smile about… All was right with the world…

"_Ah…"_ A mysterious cloaked figure watched from a rooftop of a nearby building. It was the same cloaked monster from before… Only it seemed skinnier, and maybe even a bit shorter… He pulled out a cigar and placed it in his mouth, with a 'CLICK' a lighter appeared, lit, and lit the cigar in his mouth. With the cigar lit, he turned to the screen. The hood still covered his face, but his mouth area was uncovered to allow the cigar to his mouth. He appeared to have a goatee… Though what color it was, was impossible to tell. It smirked, as it smoked the cigar. _"I wonder ow' long this appiness' will last…"_ It sneered evilly, as how took a big puff of the cigar, and blew it out…

The smoke from the cigar that he had inhaled suddenly blazed out of the man's mouth, and covered him head to toe till even his shadow was impossible to see! When the smoke covered him, it suddenly took off high into the sky, once it was gone from the space, the man was gone. As impossible as it seemed, the smoke must've carried the man off, or even became a part of the smoke! He laughed evilly as the smoke that carried him disappeared over the horizon… … …

Whatever his plan was… It appeared to be done…

Or was it?

* * *

Me: WOW!!!! NOW THIS, IS MY RECORD CHAPTER!!!!! 15,000 WORDS, BABY!!!!!

Otto: What's more, this arc has come to a close.

Me: For those of you curious as to what Otto means; it simply means this. Starting next chapter, this fanfic is separated into Three arcs. I will now name the second arc. The title will be vague, so good luck trying to decipher them!

Futuropolis' fall and Toon Town's New Residents.

The Wrath of the Pranksters.

Wally: We at Gantz Gun Productions hope for your continued audience as we move on from Part 1 of this fanfic, which is now finished, to part 2, which promises to come in the near future, bigger and better then the last!

Me: We hope you've enjoyed the fanfic thus far, because the next arc will only prove to be longer, and more exciting in comparison to this! Also, don't worry, it won't be on a separate fic, it will come on this very same fanfiction, ready to please! (I give everyone a peace sign.) R&R people!

Wally: Until next update!

Otto: Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of Crossover Bros Brawl everybody.

Me: Comment, well made, my friend! Now onto the new disclaimer!

Prince Samuel Beolov A.K.A. Sam : Sam of Shadowdale  
Jaron (Last Name unknown) : Anonymous user Jordan  
Mandy : Cartoon Network  
Lucas : The owners of the Earthbound series  
Buu : The owners of the Dragon Ball series  
Gorpus and his back story : Square Enix (The game being 'Musashi Samurai Legend'.)  
The Prinny Species : Atlus (The geniuses behind the game 'Disgaea')  
Aku : Cartoon Network (From Samurai Jack, the best cartoon series EVER!!)  
Bugs and Daffy : The geniuses behind the Looney Tunes! YAY!

Me: Hope to see a review soon!


	7. Most Unfortunate

Me: Man, oh man

Me: Man, oh man! With Super Smash Bros finally out to the general public, I feel even more psyched then ever! I just HAD to get the next update in! This chapter takes place a little after DarkMagicianmon's 'Drake's Darkness Crew' finale, and it finds Gantz out of the Author Fighters, and into even more trouble!

Wally: We at Gantz Gun Productions, hope you're looking forward to seeing even more characters, more fights, and more action, because this fic is about to get a great deal more exciting then in the last arc.

Me: The action is starting to build, and excitement is starting to climb! This is where the story's fights really start, and the elements finally gather together in time for the next leg of the fanfic!

Otto: I just hope you start debuting some of your other author sign-ups. People still look forward to being seen here.

Me: (I stare at Otto sternly.) Please don't go there… (I turn to the audience.) Hope you guys enjoy the next chapter of this fanfic, named 'Most Unfortunate'. ON WITH THE STORY!!

* * *

Crossover Bros Brawl

Chapter 6

Most Unfortunate

* * *

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Gantz lay on the bed in the home of Bugs and Daffy staring at the ceiling, the badge that the Author Fighters allowed him to keep in his hand and in his gaze. For the rest of the day yesterday, and for some of the day today, Gantz remained in his room, barely moving from where he now rest. His mind was still cloudy since yesterday, when he had resigned from the group. Wally and Tilly visited every so often, but he was one that was not to be seen. On his nightstand was a small notebook with various things written down, on one page was various sketches of indecipherable, but simple looking robots. While the opposite page was of some various measurements and inner mechanism sketches, along with a small description.

It said: _'Though small in size, this miniature robot is something of an all purpose design and can perform any task given to it, with any tool given to it. It has a simple nature, which is why his name would mean simple; --'_

Gantz, since he had time to kill, had only time to think and design. While no-one aside from himself knew it, he had tinkered a great deal back at Futuropolis. The company he worked at was where he earned his money and meals. While working in that lab did that, it also allowed him to learn the mechanisms of various servant robots of Futuropolis; Thus the sketch.

The boy stared at the badge a little while, and sighed. "Man… So boring…" He turned the badge over between his two fingers, to further examine the communication device. "Such a simple mechanism… Yet so effective…" He reached for the notebook and once it was on his lap, and his pen in hand, he immediately made notes of the communicator badge's outside appearance. "I'll have to take this apart to get a better look at it…"

There was a knock at his door. "Gantz?"

Gantz recognized the voice. It was none other then Nutcase, his loony friend, and a student to Bugs Bunny in learning even loonier tricks. He smiled lightly. "Come on in Nutcase."

The door opened and Nutcase walked into the room. His gaze landed on Gantz's notebook and the Author Fighters badge. "Reminiscing, huh?"

Gantz shook his head. "Nah… I try not to look back on the past to much." His face dropped a little. "It feels like so long ago though."

Nutcase placed a comforting hand on the boys shoulders. "Hey it'll be okay." His gaze was caught by the notebook, and he noticed the sketch of the Author Fighter badge. "What's this?"

Gantz lowered his gaze to his notebook and smiled. "Oh this? I was just tinkering a little I'll have to try taking it apart to get a good look on how it works."

Nutcase looked back at Gantz. "I never would've thought you as a mechanic."

Gantz chuckled. "Well, back where I come from, stuff like this badge is low-tech compared to what I made on an assembly line."

Nutcase stared at Gantz a little while before taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "Really?"

Gantz took a seat next to him. "Yeah! My world could make all kinds of stuff that bypasses all pieces of technology I've seen on this world by a million years." He flipped through the pages until he found the sketch of the simple looking robot. "This is one of things I had to tinker with on the assembly line. It's low-tech to Futuropolis' standards."

Nutcase looked at the sketches, quite impressed. "Wow… That's something else… I'm no expert on technology, but that's some pretty complex machinery, especially in such a small mech." He turned to Gantz. "What is your world like? I've always been curious…"

Gantz couldn't help but chuckle. "It's nothing like this wacky town. That much is for sure." He sat back and allowed memories to return. "For one, the buildings are much bigger. And the cars were much more advanced, though they don't talk…" He paused there for a moment. "Actually, now that I think about it, they do actually. But they are not toons. The voices are traffic guide systems, or whatever the heck they're called."

Nutcase thought about this. "We have stuff like that here too."

Gantz thought about this, "And secondly, we have much more advanced technology there, like I've explained." He flipped through his notebook, and pointed to another sketch. It was a rather simple looking robot, not too different in appearance from the last sketch. "We have serve-bots that perform various chores."

Nutcase smiled lightly. "Just like Rosie, from the 'Jetsons'."

Gantz, whom had seen the show in Futuropolis, nodded. "Exactly." He turned to the notebook and turned it to the page with the Author Fighter Badge. "They even have thoughts and emotions too. So as such they are treated like real people." He lifted his head to Nutcase, "Robots aren't the only thing that Futuropolis has technologically speaking. We also have a great deal more."

Nutcase looked excited to hear what. "Like what?"

Gantz appeared to think of that. "Well…"

* * *

The scene opens up on a big town with tall buildings, and a load of cars driving on the road, trying to get where they were going. The camera pans across the scene until the view turns to a big and wide establishment, near the center of town. The establishment was around 4 stories tall and probably as wide as a football field and a half. Over the front door was a big billboard with these words in bold-print.

'**Author Fighters HQ'**

The camera pans across the building catching it in a majestic light. Of course, such was deserved. The Author Fighters were a group of authors, or people with powers greater then a normal person, a super hero in very small way, who wished to use their powers to protect the good people of the Multi-verse. Most recently, protecting the people was made quite difficult, due to the villain 'Dark star Drake' being on the loose, but with the Author Fighter's leader, DarkMagicianmon, and the membership of powerful warriors, such as No-Limit the Keybearer, Wormtail96, a powerful wizard, Airnaruto, a well-trained ninja fighter, and most recently Hikari, a Balance, or a devoutee to a long forgotten art of Light element magic, the author fighters have thwarted the villains attempts.

The camera moves along the building before it stops. We see a figure walking up to the front door of the establishment. He was a tall, skinny figure holding a cardboard box full of who knows what. It was none other then Eugene Grimiore, a scientist of Toon Town.

"The Author Fighter's HQ…" Eugene began, looking at the establishment up and down. "Boy, these boys and girls sure know the meaning of the phrase, 'Spit-and-polish'." Having said that, Eugene took a small moment to get a better grip on his card-board box, as if it was heavy, and walked through the front door. The lobby that sat before him was nearly every bit as grand looking as the building on the outside, and seemed to be very clean. As Eugene walked, he couldn't help but notice the fountain in the center of the room. In the fountain, there was a multitude of coins, whether they be quarters, pennies, dimes, or nickels. This fountain was apparently treated as a sort of wishing fountain of a kind.

Eugene turned back to the front to see a front desk. Sitting at the front desk was what appeared to be a young girl around 14 years of age. She had long hair, that appeared to be a color mixed between red and brunette, fixed into a pony tail, and her eyes were a deep ocean blue. She wore a pair of dark blue jeans, brown shoes, a white t-shirt with blue short sleeves and hood. She also wore a pair of black fingerless gloves, and a belt pack backwards around her waist, and saw a name tag on her shirt that simply said this, 'Hi! I'm Rika!' She sat behind the desk talking on the phone. Apparently, the building hasn't been facing much business, because the girl was talking casually to the person on the phone, maybe one of her friends.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to NL's new chapter too. I wonder what kind of trouble we'll have to face in the new installment." She paused, letting her friend over the phone talk. Rika laughed a little. "I can tell things are going well over at the studio. That Duck Dodgers TV show is really going somewhere isn't it?"

Eugene walked over to the table, and, with a semi-loud thud, placed his card-board box on the desk. "Excuse me." Eugene asked politely.

Rika jumped at the thud, and turned to see Eugene in front of the desk. Despite this rude little awakening, she kept her voice level. "Oh, I'm sorry, I'll be right with you." She turned her attention back to her call. "I'm sorry Porky, but I really have to go right now." The voice on the other side seemed to understand, because the girl nodded. "Okay see you later Porky, be sure to look after Daffy okay?" The voice responded, causing the girl to smile. "Okay, bye." After saying that, she hung up the phone and turned to the visitor. "Hello there, welcome to the Headquarters of the Author Fighters. How I can help you? Are you looking to post a request?"

Eugene waved that off. "No, thanks." He patted the cardboard box proudly. "I wish to introduce some top-of-the-line radars, scanners, etc, to your esteemed leader, DarkMagicianmon…" He smiled lightly, looking quite sure of himself. "So, Miss, Rika. Can you arrange a visit with him for me?"

The girl, known as Rika, smiled lightly. "Sure! I'll arrange for just that…" She typed at the computer a little. "Now can I have you're name please?"

Eugene smirked a little, pointing a finger at himself. "I am Professor Eugene Grimiore. Lead Scientist in Magi-technology experimentation." He groans a little. "As of yet, I have no defining point or a discovery of my own…" His smile returned. "But that will change very soon!"

Rika typed in Eugene's name… Before freezing. "Wait a minute… Professor Eugene?" She slowly turned back to the scientist with an awkward stare. "Did you say you're name is Professor Eugene Grimiore?"

Eugene gave her a small confused stare. "Ye-e-e-e-s… I did… What of it?"

Rika chuckled nervously. "Well… I've actually received a special note for you Eugene… From DarkMagicianmon…" She continued to chuckle nervously, as she reached from under her desk and pulled out a small letter.

Eugene eyed the letter strangely, before taking it. He opened it, and read it a little while… It was quiet for a moment…

--

--

--

--

--

The scientist's eyes widened to great sizes at what he read, a raspy gasp coming from his frozen figure. Slowly he lowered the envelope and eyed Rika. He chuckled a little, a blank, almost, lifeless look in his eye. "So… They really did do it… After all the times I've went to visit them and present my inventions… They finally did it…" He chuckled a little... Before gripping the letter hard.

Rika chuckled awkwardly along with him. "I'm very sorry Professor Eugene… You're presentations have been nothing short of… Interesting…" She cleared her throat, knowing that all of Eugene's presentations had been nothing short of disasterous. "But, after the base had been destroyed… Multiple times… DarkMagicianmon, as well as the others, they signed a petition… And…"

"I've seen it… Hell… I've read it…" Eugene mumbled, interrupting Rika, gripping the message, possibly the petition in his hand tighter. He breathed deeply, as his gaze turned from shock to rage. "They can't do this to me…" He glared at the receptionist. "All I've done, is try to help them… To give them technology... They couldn't even DREAM of..!" He seethed with rage, as he got right in Rika's face, his anger more then apparent. "And what do those-those… UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BRATS DO?! THEY TURN ME DOWN AT THE DOOR!!"

Rika started to sweat nervously. "Uh, s-s-s-sir?"

Eugene interrupted sharply. "SHUT UP!!" Rika immediately went quiet at that, wincing at Eugene's piercing tone. Eugene lifted his hand up showing the piece of paper. "HERE'S WHAT I THINK ABOUT YOUR DAMN LITTLE PIECE OF PAPER!!" He took the piece of paper in both hands, and ripped it again and again. "IF YOU SEE DARKMAGICIANMON AGAIN, YOU CAN TELL THAT CHEAP, RIP-OFF, OF A DUAL MONSTER CARD, THAT HE CAN KEEP HIS PETITION!! IF HE WANTS UPGRADES FOR HIS SECURITY SYSTEM HE CAN LOOK FOR IT ELSEWHERE!!"

He threw away the shreds of paper, and grabbed his cardboard box, carrying it out of the building. "It's apparent that I'm not appreciated here! True scientific progress never is!!" Eugene yelled, as he kicked open the door and walked right out.

Rika stared in absolute surprise at Eugene's outburst. After a moment, she took a second copy of the petition that she kept under her desk and looked at as well as she could. "Poor Eugene…" She said silently, her expression saddening, suddenly starting to pity the scientist.

Outside, Eugene walked further until he came up to what looked like a big mech with a pair of legs. He lifted the cardboard box into the mech, and jumped in. His expression remained relatively angry, until it fell; he suddenly feeling very ashamed of himself. "Oh…." He suddenly whacked himself in the head, Saying this with each hit. "STUPID-STUPID-STUPID!!" He turned to the Author Fighter's HQ. "That girl didn't deserve that…" His face turned to one of anger. "It's those damned leaders that deserved my yells…" He crossed his arms. "They just don't understand what I'm trying to do. To decipher technology, that could very well be the key to bring this town out of the modern era… And into the future…" He reached into his box and pulled out a very strange looking machine. Eugene sighed. "Still… That's another job down the drain…" He typed a little at a small keyboard in the cockpit, and lounged in his seat. "Stroll-bot 3109, take me to the 'Candy Bar' diner. I need something to eat…"

Peculiar beeping noises came from the machine. "Acknowledged…" Came a mechanical voice, and the machine started to run down the street, going at the speeds of a car.

* * *

All is dark and quiet on the scene… Before a door suddenly opened somewhere, allowing in light. "Zin-sama, dood!" Came the voice of the prinny servant as it ran into the dark room.

At the opposite side of the room, Zin Zig-Zag was standing before what appeared to be an inky black abyss. Floating before him, the letter he had tried to burn was enveloped in a small transparent purple bubble. An evil energy was scanning the letter. The prinny instantly went silent, remembering who's room this was. "Oh…" The prinny shivered as he instantly ran back to the door, the darkness of the room frightening him.

Zin continued to stand in the darkness, his eyes closed in deep meditation. The letter inside the bubble remained unchanged, looking as ominous as ever…

Minutes passed like hours…

--

--

--

--

After another minute, the purple bubble popped, and Zin Zig-Zag grabbed the letter out of mid-air. "Well, Aku?"

Much to the Prinny's fear, a shape appeared from the black abyss. The shapes were a pair of horrid yellowish red eyes, with flames blazing above each eye. **"I have searched every outer region of information I could find…"** A deep booming voice answered. **"But I was unable to find anything on this mysterious item. It is well beyond my understanding."** His eyes narrowed at Zin Zig-Zag. **"Where did you find this strange little slip?"**

Zin shrugged. "It was in my mail. The prinny singled it out from my magazines, and gave it to me." He stared at the envelope curiously. "It has a mysterious power surrounding it. When I tried to burn it in my fireplace, it only canceled out the flame… Hell, it wasn't even warmed by the fire." Zin held up the envelope. "We must not give up Aku. There is a mystery surrounding this thing, and I'll stop at nothing to find out what it is!"

The evil eyes of Aku stared at Zin lazily. **"You never give up… That much is for certain…"** He rolled his eyes in their sockets. **"There is ONE familiar detail on this letter, that I recognize, however…"**

Zin stared at him. "And that is?"

Aku's tone suddenly took an evil glint, as if he was smirking as he said this. **"It is the seal on the back of the letter."**

Zin turned it over to take a close look at it. The seal that looked like a ball sliced in four equal slices by a cross, stared at the boy. "Why is the seal familiar?"

It was right then that Aku laughed; a laugh so horrible, and so evil, it was doubtful that even the bravest of hearts would keep their courage after hearing it. **"That is the seal of the 'World of Trophies'." **His eyes narrowed. **"A place better known to many, as the world of 'Smash Bros'."**

Zin looked surprised at this. "You mean, this could have some kind of connection to that world? A world that had been twice plagued by the great 'Master Hand'?"

Aku's eyes moved up and down, as if he had nodded at what Zin said. **"Yes indeed child. This letter must have come from that world, otherwise it's seal would not be there for all to see…"**

Zin thought of this, and lifted the letter up to his face… His expression turned into one of evil glee. "Boy oh boy!" He smirked as he continued. "I must admit, I'm a big fan of the Master Hand's work! Hypnotizing warriors from other worlds and forcing them to face each other in battle!" A frown suddenly appeared on his face. "It is truly a shame that he had to face such a horrible end all of those years ago, defeated by the very warriors he had hoped to control." His smirk suddenly returned. "But still, to receive a letter from the World of Trophies is a great honor!" He turned it around, and took the seal, attempting to open it. "I wonder what's inside?"

Zin immediately tried to rip the envelope open… However… The envelope remained closed, never once opening, despite Zin's continued attempts. "WHA?!" Zin shouted in disdain as he tried with increased vigor to open the letter, to no avail. "Come ON, you STUPID-!!" He shouted as he suddenly pulled out a chain-saw.

Aku rolled his eyes as the lunacy continued before him. Zin was shouting various obscenities as he used gadgets, some practical, others not, to open the envelope. Finally after a few minutes of booms, cursing, among other nonsensical nonsense, Zin stopped to catch his breath, glaring daggers at the envelope. "What is… WITH THAT DAMNED LITTLE-?!" Zin roared in anger, before sitting himself down and crossing his arms in disdain. "I wanted to see what was inside…"

Aku rolled his eyes some more at Zin's immaturity. **"Isn't it obvious child?"** Aku began, catching Zin's attention. **"This letter can only be opened until it's deliverer so wills it." **He sneered at Zin. **"It will not open just yet… But maybe, in time, it will."**

Zin picked up the letter, and stared at it angrily. "DOH! But I HATE being patient!" After receiving another glare from Aku, the young man turned to the envelope, and glared at it. "Fine… If this little letter wants me to be patient, I'll do just that…"

Aku smirked at Zin's forced deal. **"I will continue to research the recent attacks on Toon Town…" **He chuckled a little. **"Happy waiting child!"** He laughed evilly, sadistically, and, strangely, hysterically, at Zin Zig-Zag before his eyes disappeared in the inky black abyss.

Zin glared daggers at where Aku disappeared. "… … … I hate you…" He muttered before pocketing the note and retreating through the door. It was there that he found the prinny still waiting for him. "Ah, you again…" Zin sneered. "What do you want? I'm a very busy man…"

The prinny bowed before continuing, "Actually, you have a visitor sir. They asked for you personally, dood."

Zin stared at the prinny curiously. "Visitors? Here? Strictly for me?" He thought about this for a moment. "Who would come to visit me?"

The prinny shrugged. "Like I know, du…"

Zin nodded, and dusted off his clothes. "Well… Whatever… Escort the visitors to my office. I shall meet with them there." He walked off, upon saying that.

The prinny bowed at Zin's order. "Will do, dood." The prinny walked off after saying that.

* * *

The sound of waves could be heard as the scene opens up. The scene is of an ocean area with over a thousand yards of open ocean in all directions. Slowly, the camera moves across the scene until a small wooden ship came into view. With the tide and the wind, it continued to sail across the sea, moving at a slow, but steady pace. On the side of the ship, a brass nameplate hung by nails, on it was a single name, 'Beatrice'.

'The Beatrice' continued its movement across the water, sailing serenely over waves. The camera scrolled over the star-board side of the ship to get a good look at who was onboard. Standing behind the steering mechanism of the ship was a young lady with long black hair, and wore a similar white robe to what the boy wore. Her long black hair was tied back to keep it out of her eyes, to do this, a ribbon was tied up in her hair. The girl kept her eyes on the ocean before her resolutely, knowing the direction that she needed to travel in.

Behind her, sitting at a table, was a young man around 13, with black hair. He wore a white robe that reached his feet, and appeared to wear a pair of glasses over his eyes. He was examining a map that was sitting idly on the table.

"What do you make of the map, Klaus?" Asked the young girl, as she moved the wheel of the helm. "We should be coming across a piece of land somewhere right?"

The boy, known only as Klaus Baudelaire, nodded. "You aren't wrong, Violet." He picked the map up and looked out to the horizon, a compass in hand. "We're heading east, and according to the map, there's a landmass far to the east of the abandoned 'VFD' Island we came from." Klaus lowered his head.

Violet Baudelaire did as well, looking quite saddened. "I just can't believe what Ishmael did. He kept his people hopelessly clueless to the bitter end."

Klaus nodded. "I wonder if they made it to shore, somewhere…"

Violet shook her head. "Even if they didn't it probably would've been for the better. It was Count Olaf, whom had poisoned them with that dangerous mixture he had. I hate to sound cruel, but if they had made it to shore, the poison would've no doubt spread."

The boy shed a few tears; the reality of it had long since been plain to him. "I know… But still… All of those lives…"

Violet nodded as well. "I know… I know…" She shed a few tears herself.

"Vi-Vi, Klas!"

The two turned to see another character joining them. This character was barely up to the two's ankles in size. It was a female baby with a white robe similar to the first two. She had a single tuft of black hair on top of her head, with a small ribbon tied around it. Violet smiled at the little person before her. "Oh, hello there Sunny. What's the matter?"

Sunny Baudelaire smiled a little, four sharp teeth showing at the front of her mouth. "Lunch oso ee a galla!" She squealed in a babyish tone. While Sunny had grown a year or two, she still had a slight speech problem. Being just a baby though, it was understandable. When she said this, she had probably meant, "Lunch is served, you two!"

Violet smiled slightly. "Glad to hear it Sunny." The young lady picked up the baby, and held her on her shoulder. "What about our new sister Beatrice Snicket? How is she?"

The baby giggled cutely, apparently all was well. "Bea fah mo ka esa mat." She said, which probably meant, "Beatrice just had her meal, and she's napping."

Klaus, upon placing the map back on the table, couldn't help but smile. "Well, that's good. I've read that baby's need their sleep at such a tender age. It's so they can grow up to be strong and healthy."

Violet nodded. "Yes indeed…" She appeared to think about this. "I can't believe it's been more then two years since the whole thing happened."

"Tell me about it." Klaus said, staring up to the sky. "Now we have a new sister. Beatrice Snicket… She's grown up so much since she was first born. Even if she grew up without her mother."

"Anyways…" Violet said, looking over at Klaus. "What do you say, we go and get something to eat?"

Klaus nodded. "Yeah, let's go. I'm starving!" He and the girls started to walk off once he had said that, before something caught Klaus' attention. "Oh! Hang on guys, I'll just look out for a storm real quick."

Violet looked at the boy before her. Since she, Sunny, and Klaus were stuck on a wooden ship in the middle of the ocean, they had to make extra sure to keep an eye out, and be ready for anything. Since Klaus was the riddle solver of the group, he had pretty much made definite sure that nothing caught them by surprise. She looked around at the sky herself. "I don't see any storm clouds…"

Klaus shrugged. "Can't be too careful you know. This ship doesn't have weather detecting machines, or radar."

Violet turned away, "That's true, I suppose." After a seconds thought, she nodded. "Okay, me and Sunny will wait for you to get finished, before we start eating."

Klaus nodded thankfully, "Thanks, I'll tell you what I find out."

And with that being said, Violet walked into the ships main cabin to eat, leaving Klaus out on the ship's deck… …

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

They never noticed a strange black cloud approaching their tiny boat, from above the white clouds… Nor the robed figure whom smoked a cigar from underneath his hood, cackling out big exhales of smoke, as he came ever closer to them. "And to fink, dat' dese' annoyin' children 'ad caused dat' Count Olaf character, so much trouble…" He chuckled under his breath, the cigar staying perfectly in his mouth. "Heheheheh… Dey fink' dere' so lucky… Well…" He took out his cigar to exhale a bit of smoke… The smoke he exhaled suddenly merged with the cloud, making it even darker then before. "As dey' say, 'All good fings' come to an end, eventually'." A smirk found its way on his face, as he chuckled insanely…

Flames shot out of his mouth catching the cigar completely on fire! With a flick of the tongue, the blazing cigar fell into his mouth, allowing him to swallow it whole. "Ah, de' ashes of de' storm…" With an insidious chuckle, he inhaled deeply… In an unrealistic fashion, his chest broadened out to ridiculous sizes! Once he inhaled enough, he let out a gigantic exhale… Which was nothing but smoke… The smoke merged with the cloud, broadening it out to record bringing sizes. The smoky cloud started to spread to the other clouds, creating a disturbance in the balance of nature. Along with the exhale, a gigantic wind whipped up, winds reaching record breaking velocity.

The man laughed insanely. "I can't remember when I last choreographed a storm of dis' magnitude!!" He lifted a hand, revealing a human hand… That is before it suddenly morphed… Into a pale white hand with humongous claws. "And now… to 'call down de' Thunder'…" He joked morbidly, as he forced his middle finger and thumb together. 'SNAP'! He snapped his fingers, before snapping it again, and again, and again, getting steadily faster with each snap. It looked like this was doing nothing at all…

'Sna-**OOOOOOOOM'**!! The snap suddenly transformed into a thunderous boom! He cackled insanely as he continued snapping his finger, creating more thunderous booms. "And now… For 'de final piece of 'de 'Stormy Puzzle'…" He stoped snapping his fingers, and reached his hand away into the opposite sleeve. After a second of searching, he pulled the hand out of his sleeve, the hand was holding a tiny glowing vial filled with a strange liquid. "What's a good storm without some electricity and rain?" With a start, he threw the vial against the cloud he was standing on, causing the concoction inside to explode out of the vial…

BOOOOOOOM!! Thunder built up in the cloud before it struck downward to the ocean below. The view switched to the ocean below showing the situation had gotten much worse. With a streak of lightning and a thunderous roar, rain suddenly started pouring down, creating a scene of a powerful storm.

Back with the Baudelaires, they had just entered this stormy hell, themselves. Violet struggled to keep the ship steady on the roaring waves of the ocean. "Klaus!! Where'd this storm come from?!" She yelled, turning to Klaus, who appeared to be working with a piece of paper. "I thought you said, no storms were coming!!"

Klaus appeared frantic as he shielded the paper and went over it's contents again. "But, I don't get it! This is impossible!! I examined everything! The winds weren't in the proper balance for one, the clouds weren't even this black a few seconds ago! It's like this storm just came out of nowhere!!" A powerful wind whipped up, and blew the paper clean out of Klaus' hands. "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!!" He tried to grab the paper, but it was already gone, lost in the sea.

"Vi-Vi! Di su vo pala e Bea wa!!" Sunny called from inside the cabin, probably meaning, "Violet! The storm is scaring Beatrice and she's crying!!" What Sunny said, proved to be true, as a baby cry came from inside.

Violet groaned. "Try to calm her down, Sunny. We just need to get out of this storm is all!" Sunny nodded and went to attend to Beatrice.

The robed man snickered. "Exit the storm?" He laughed a little. "I'm afraid you will not be leavin dis' one…" With a flick of his finger, a strange purple energy formed. "And even when you do…" A gigantic smirk formed on his face. "You will find yourself in a world completely different from the one your familiar with…" With a few more hand motions, he shot the energy to the world below. "Dere'... my task is complete." He floated into the air, snickering evilly. "I wonder what dey' will find at the end of dis little event?" He chuckled evilly, as he disappeared in a flash. His job had been done…

Violet tried her best to stay in control of the ship, but it was all for naught, as the wind and the waves forced the ship around. With a thunderous crash, a wave slammed against the side of the ship, causing Violet to be sent reeling to the side of the ship. "Violet!!" Klaus shouted, as he went to help Violet up.

Violet nodded thankfully, but gave him a serious look. "Don't worry about me! Take the wheel! We need to make sure we don't cra-"

THUD!! 'SCRAAAAAAAAPE!!...' An odd sound passed the two's ears. It was like all things froze for a moment.

"VI-VI, KLA!!" Sunny shouted, crawling out of the cabin. "Rock! Sinking!!"

That snapped them back in reality. Violet quickly took charge of the situation. "Klaus! We need to get a lifeboat ready!"

Klaus waved his arms wildly, in exasperation at his sisters order. "Violet, I'd like to get one ready, but there's one problem… We don't HAVE a lifeboat!!"

Violet looked wide-eyed. "What?! But…"

"Vi-Vi!" Sunny came crawling up to Violet looking scared. "Idea?"

Violet looked down to Sunny, worry increasing. "I'll go and get Beatrice!"

Klaus ran up to the helm, "I'll try to keep this ship going, as long as I can!" He grabbed the wheel. "If we want to get to the mainland before we sink, we need to patch up that hole, before we sink!"

BOOOM!! Thunder sounded all around them as lightning crashed. Klaus, Violet, and Sunny turned to their left, and their eyes widened in fear…

A tidal wave towered over them like a mountain, ready to smash the boat into itty bitty little pieces…

FLAAAASH!!

The wave crashed down… And felt no wood in it's crash…

* * *

"And here he is, pards!! For your entertainment pleasure!!" Came a loud, obnoxious, western accented voice, being magnified over a microphone.

The scene opens up on a familiar public place; a wrestling ring. The wrestling ring was a standard one with the central mat and rubber ropes encircling it. On all four sides of the ring, stands crowded with thousands upon thousands of screaming patrons, a great fraction of these people being male. Standing in the center of the ring was a rather strange looking creature. It was short for a start and appeared male, with dark blue skin. He wore a small bow-tie around his neck, with a visor on his head, a small pair of sunglasses in front of his eyes, and a spectators jacket on his person. He looked like a clubba from the Mushroom Kingdom. He smiled slightly, as he yelled once more in the microphone. "Alrighty, then pards! It's time for the main event!!" He twirled the microphone in his hands and pointed to his right. "IN THE RED CORNER, WEIGHING A WHOOPIN' 200 POUNDS!!" A figure stepped into the ring. "I GIVE YOU ALL FOR YOUR BUTT KICKING ENTERTAINMENT PLEASURE!! A REGULAR IN THE 'INTERGALACTIC FEDERATION OF WRESTLING', A MASTER OF STRATEGY, AND A MAN OF MANY FACES!! **CHEEEEEEEEEEEEECK-MATE!!"**

The person whom had stepped into the ring was a man of impressive height. He appeared quite muscular with purple tights. He wore a gold crown like decoration on his head, and what appeared to be a chess piece on each shoulder. On one shoulder was a 'Knight piece' that resembled a horse, and a 'Rook piece' that resembled a castle spire. He smirked as he looked around. "Thank you for that wonderful introduction, Mr. Grubba. It is an honor to be here." Checkmate said, a noble, royal sounding tone to him, as he crossed his arms and awaited the start of the match.

The clubba with fancy clothes, known as Grubba, scratched the back of his head, a small smile on his face. "Trust me, it's a pleasure to meet you too, Pardner!" He then motioned to the opposite corner to Checkmate. "AND IN THE BLUE CORNER, WEIGHING IN AT 160 POUNDS AND THE MANAGER OF THE CWF!!" A second figure came into the ring. "I GIVE YOU THE AUTHOR OF THE RING, THE NOBLEMAN OF PHILLY, AND THE KING OF TECHNICOS!! I GIVE YOU… **J--C – 6--1--9!!"**

The person standing in that corner was a man of around 19 years of age. He wore a red shirt, with black pants, and a pair of shades over his eyes. He looked somewhat skinny, though he was apparently real tough. He smirked as he put away what appeared to be a Singapore Cane, and cracked his knuckles, ready for a fight. "Thank you Grubba, thank you! It's great to be here!" He turned to his opponent. "And it's a real honor to be fighting you Checkmate; after all, you used to be a regular character in the show 'Ultimate Muscle'."

Checkmate nodded to the young man before him. "As it is for me. I've heard of your skills as the manager of the 'Cartoon Wrestling Federation'."

JC 619 scratched the back of his head bashfully. "Oh go on…"

"Well would you look at this folks!" Grubba said, cutting in. "These two are becoming friends already!" The crowd remained silent. "Too bad, they go to... WRESTLE IT OUT IN AN ALL OUT BRAWL!!" The crowd started cheering. "WHO WANTS TO SEE THESE TWO WRESTLING PROS FIGHTING IT OUT FOR THE PRIZE OF 20,000,000 MUNNY?!" The crowd cheered even louder at that, making the place sound like the Football Super Bowl. "WELL GOOD!" He turns to the two wrestlers. "Well, you heard the crowd, boys! It's time for a good old fashioned throwdown!!"

JC 619 nodded to the clubba. "Yes, lets." He turns to Checkmate. "Ready?"

Checkmate smirked, ready to get the fight underway. "Start the match, Grubba. I believe we are both ready to go."

"You got it you two nuts!" Grubba said, turning to the audience. "Well, ladies and gentlemen, without FURTHER DELAY..!" He raised a hand in the air. "LET'S GET READY TO RUUUUUUUUUUUMBLLLLLLLLLLE!!"

The crowds cheers were deafening, as a bell rang from nearby. Checkmate and JC charged each other, and an all out struggle ensued…

* * *

… … … …

"Yes, thank you, see you later Grubba…" Said a familiar voice as he walked out of an office.

Having beaten Checkmate in the match, JC had won the massive amount of prize money for the match. "Boy howdy does it feel good to get in the ring every so often…" Truth be told, JC hadn't really been in the ring, very often these days. He had stuck with being a referee for wrestling matches, as he tended to enjoy watching matches and enforcing them, just as much as he did fighting in them. With a stretch, he relaxed himself. "And once again, the author champ of the ring leaves, will he be back for another round? One can surely hope so!" He announced to himself, chuckling ever so slightly. He lifted the envelope he had collected from Grubba up to his face with a light smirk. "Well this is pretty much been a profitable day! Now it's time to get moving!" He slipped the envelope into his pocket and walked on…

He never noticed the seal on the back of the letter, which looked like a ball sliced into four equal slices… The symbol of the World of Smash Bros.

Back in his office, Grubba sat back in his chair, smirking a little. "Heheheheh… Yet another letter delivered… Perfect job Mr. Grubba…" He closed his eyes in order to nap. "Soon enough, I'll have all of the necessary pieces in place to finally rebuild my old machine… Then…" He chuckled evilly, not allowing his sentence to finish.

What was this weird little Clubba up to?

* * *

… … … …

"No no… Try to guide the energy to your fingers, and let it loose." Came a authoritive voice.

The scene opens up again, on a familiar living room. Standing in the middle of the room was Otto; claws outstretched and in a battle stance. Before him stood a character that was much shorter then he was.

Lucas nodded, he looked somewhat scared. "O-o-okay…" His face took on a concentrated look, as he tried to do something.

Behind them, Wally and Tilly watched in apparent confusion at the scene. "Mate, are you sure?"

"Definitely sure." Otto said, turning back to Wally. "When he was about to be impaled by the heartless, he summoned some strange energy, and fought back." He turned back to Lucas. "Some weird energy is inside this child. Maybe, if we can find some way to bring it out for use, he can learn to defend himself, should the time come. If we can get a proper fix on what kind of energy he controls, we can get him some proper training."

Wally looked over the kid once more, shaking his head. "Mate, I don't know, I mean, I really don't sense anything from where I'm sitting…"

"If you saw that energy, you would've been amazed. It was unlike anything I had ever seen before." Otto insisted keeping his gaze on Lucas.

Tilly crossed her arms, a smirk coming on her face. "The way I've seen you guy's lives, you haven't seen a lot of battle styles yet."

"OTTO!! Otto, look!!" Lucas suddenly called out.

Otto turned to the boy… A small glowing sphere of energy was in his hands. "Look! I did it! I did it!"

Wally jumped out of his seat at the sight. "Whoa!!" He ran over to Lucas staring wide-eyed at the energy before him. "Look at it! This is unbelievable!"

Tilly ran over herself, looking curiously at the energy. "What kind of energy is this?"

Otto stared at it, "I don't know, I haven't seen this kind of energy before."

Lucas looked up to Otto. "Oh this is nothing special." He lowered the energy, canceling out the ball of energy. "I was taught by my friend Ionia how to use these abilities. Several people call this power PSI."

Otto thought about this. "PSI, you say?" Deep in his mind, his memory reached far, far back to his days in Antheum. "I think I've read up that power before."

Wally turned to Otto. "Really?"

"But I thought the worlds had no knowledge of their own individual special abilities." Tilly said, thinking about what Otto said. "That's what you guys said, anyways."

Wally turned back to her. "Well, things were different in Antheum, I suppose." He smiled as memories returned. "You see, Antheum was guided by a great, powerful spirit known as the Anthedon. The Anthedon was something of a godly figure, that took the shape of a giant whale. It flew across the sky's in a never-ending loop. It's because of the Anthedon that Antheum is never attacked by monsters, or people that want to conquer it."

"How does this, 'Anthedon', help do that?" Tilly asked, now curious about Wally and Otto's world.

Wally smiled serenely, as he pointed his index finger upward. "Simply put mate, the Anthedon flies the city of Antheum across the sky. Antheum may be a city, but it's a city that's embedded into the Anthedon's back. Thus in it's never ending flight, the city goes along for the ride."

Tilly's eyes widened to sizes of dinner plates upon hearing that, Lucas could sympathize. "So you're city flies around on the back of a giant whale?" Lucas asked, shivering. "S-sounds s-scary…"

Wally smiled with a chuckle. "That's exactly what our friend Musashi, a famous Samurai from a distant land, thought when he heard that."

Tilly turned to Otto. "Anyways, can you remember what you read up on this 'PSI' power?"

Otto nodded. "Bits and pieces, it's coming back." He stretched his memory as far back as it could go to remember what he wanted to. "PSI energy is a powerful thing to say the least." He turned back to Tilly and Lucas. "I believe I've read that PSI energy is an energy completely controlled by one's mind. And while these powers are reminiscent of a master telepath, they can also be used to control a few elements. I remember from the book, that some people have often mistaken PSI energy for magic, since they work somewhat similarly to each other."

Lucas lowered his head. "I was taught that my powers were special in regards to other PSI users." He raised his hand to look at it. "There are very few people in my world who use PSI. But my abilities are supposed to be unique. I really don't know how or why." His stare went up to Otto. "It's just what Ionia and the other Magypsies told me."

All was silent. "… I see…" Otto said, taking in what he heard. "I really don't see why YOUR powers should be special in comparison to others."

Wally stood up. "Mate! Maybe he just has some kind of gift for it." He smiled. "If I remember correctly, WE were just a couple of ordinary kids until we gained our powers of Yin and Yang."

"That's different." Otto said resolutely. "At the very least, we had martial arts training before we gained our powers." He turned to Lucas. "Lucas here, however, acts as if he has had absolutely no training in his elemental abilities, or even physical abilities whatsoever."

Lucas lowered his head, looking somewhat saddened at that. "Hey!" Tilly came up, and took Lucas by the shoulder. "There's no need to slam the kid like that Otto. He's still at a young age."

"Whoever said I was?" Otto asked turning to Tilly, which caused her stare to become one of confusion. Otto turned to Lucas giving him a small once over. "All I'm saying is that, he wouldn't be able to properly defend himself if the situation should demand it." He thought about this. "What he needs is someone who can train him to learn these abilities and use them properly."

Lucas gulped. "Do I have to?"

Otto grimaced at the young man. "Yes Lucas." He crossed his arms, lowering his head. "There will come a time when you will thank me for it." He looked back at Lucas. "You see, Lucas. You're powers are great… Far too great for one of your strength and age." He turned around. "And as foreign as this may sound to you, If you don't train that power, you could become a danger to yourself and everyone around you."

"B-b-but… I'd never do that…" Lucas said, sniffling.

"I'm not saying you would do it, purposefully…" He lowered his head, his back turned to Lucas. "You're power is nothing like mine… But power in any form at all can be dangerous, if you don't have the knowledge to use it. And there will come a time, when you may misuse that power… and it consumes you… Take it from someone who knows kid…" He started to walk off, heading upstairs to his room. "Take it from someone who knows…"

Lucas and Tilly stared in confusion as Otto left; what did he mean? They turned to Wally. The lightbender only lowered his head. "I'm not gonna say anything… What happened then? It wasn't a pretty sight." He said simply. It was silent for a moment. "Anyways…" Wally said. "I figure Otto's right." He sat down on the couch. "We need to find someone who can teach Lucas how to use his abilities…"

Tilly looked around. "But who could possibly do it? Lucas explained that he saw the Heartless on his world… And with all possibilities… It's long gone by now…"

Wally thought about this. "Goo-o-o-d question…" He said scratching the side of his head absentmindedly. "Unfortunately, I don't have a very good answer…"

Lucas lowered his head; what Otto had said hit home to the young man. Could his abilities really do that if he didn't know how to use them? The way he said it, Otto seemed to know what it was like. Did this mean that Otto himself was bad? Lucas shook his head. _'No,'_ He thought. _'He may act like it sometimes, but he isn't bad. He's a good person… Wally knows it.'_ Lucas looked up to Wally. "So what do we do now?"

Wally shrugged. "Heck if I know…" He picked up a small remote control. "I guess all we can do is wait…" He switched on the TV…

"Can you see the future? Can you move things with your mind? Can you do things other people think are just plain bizarre?" The TV blared, catching Wally's attention.

"Ah, stupid commercial…" Wally said, about to change the channel…

"Wait!" Lucas suddenly grabbed the controller, stopping him from changing the channel. "Don't change it!" The boy turned his attention to the screen.

The TV continued to make it's announcement, as the commercial continued. "Then come on down to…" It stopped for a moment, before showing a mid-sized building. Over the front door, a sign could be seen, the TV announced the name on the sign. "Madame Koap's Psychic Emporium!" The camera blanked out to show the inside of the building, which looked like the inside of a fortune tellers tent. "Meet fellow Psychic fanciers, some telepathic, others not! Buy all kinds of merchandise, like this one of a kind," The screen showed a yellow star on the background with a common looking staff on it. "Aeolia's staff! That's right! This one of a kind artifact among many other rare items up for sale!"

When the voice on the TV finished the camera fell on a new character. She appeared to be a teenage girl around 16 years, with deep brown eyes and long brown hair. She appeared to wear fortune teller garments, like a long, flowing purple robe, and a turban on her head. When she spoke, her voice was a mystical one with an Arabic accent. "Hurry down, young ones! Madame Koap awaits your visit."

As the camera left the girl, most likely Madame Koap, it went around the store. "But wait! There's more!" The camera blanked out for a fast second and showed the back of the store, where a table with a crystal ball could be seen. "Come today and you can have your fortunes told by the great, young, and beautiful psychic herself! MADAME KOAP!"

Madame Koap was sitting in a chair behind the table peering into the crystal ball. "What answers await you inside my crystal ball?" She looked up to the camera with a sly mystical smile. "There's only one way to find out!"

The camera once again shown outside the store, showing it once more. "So come on down to Madame Koap's Psychic Emporium! Where find all you want, and even more then you bargained for!" As the Commercial ends, a few small lines appeared at the bottom. "Located on Scenic 'Main Street Toon Town'."

Lucas, Wally, and Tilly watched as the commercial went off. Wally switched off the TV and turned to Lucas, Tilly did as such as well…

All was silent… … … …

"Well…" Wally said. "That was convenient…"

* * *

A thunder clap could be heard, as rain started to fall hard.

The scene opens up on what appeared to be a dark looking city, with black buildings. The buildings only made the landscape look even more dreary, as most of the horizon was one, big, dark, scary, intimidating scene.

The view moves along the buildings, emphasizing their dark colors, and the dark streets below. No-one appeared to be out, as no cars went across the highway, and no-one was walking along the sidewalk. The view moved to the streets to show a sign on the side of the street. On it was simply this…

'Anti-Toon Town; Main Street.'

As the sign sat there, unopposed on the side of the road… A hand reached up and touched the sign. "Anti… Toon Town..?"

The hand belonged to a young man around 16. He wore a jet black jumpsuit with a strange 'X' like symbol on his chest, a pair of Magma red jeans, silverish military boots, and a dark green baguette hat on his head. If one was to look at him closely…

One would think that he would resemble our young hero Gantz Gun van Drake.

"Where am I?" The young Gantz look-alike said. "What is this place?" He looked around. "Hello? Can someone help me?"

"Why… I can 'elp you young man…" A british accented voice said from behind him.

The Gantz look-alike jumped and turned to see who was behind him…

Standing there was a strange man wearing a thick robe, smoke coming out of his hood.

"Wh-wh-who are you?" The Gantz look-alike said, him backing against the sign… There was an evil presence coming from this man, that beat this evil atmosphere in this creepy town.

The man chuckled at the boy's fear. "Why… There's no need to act like that…" He approached. "I'm here to give you what you want…" He lifted both of his arms up.

The boy grimaced, confused by this. He scratched the side of his head, revealing a kind of simple-mindedness to him. "And… What's that? What do I want?"

The man grinned, as he came closer. "First off… I want to know your name…"

The boy shrugged. "You can call me Anti-Gantz…" He said, with a simple half frown, half grin. "Everyone's been calling me that… Don't know why though…" He then looked at the man curiously. "Who are you though?"

The man chuckled. "Well… Since you asked so NICELY…" He then did something that no-one would be able to believe…

He removed his hood.

Anti-Gantz gawked at what he saw.

Under the hood was a creature unlike anything he had ever seen before…

"You may know me as Saturn…" The camera traveled up his body, revealing his head…

If one could CALL IT a head.

Instead of the usual round head on a neck, his head looked like a 8 foot around pole, that was all white. There were streaks going around the head horizontally every few inches or so, and one of those streaks held a cigarette, making one theorize that that point was his mouth. And as for his eyes… Well… EYE. There was a single eye on his pole like face that stared at Anti-Gantz, with evil intent, though it looked like it almost constantly had this lazy look to it. The eye was almost pale, with a single cat like slit going down it.

The streak on the face holding the cigar, arched upward in an evil grin. "And I'm 'ere to grant you're deepest desires…" He counted them, as he went on. "Glory…" A weird smoke came out of his mouth as he continued. "Respect."

FLAARE!!

Flames blasted out of Saturn's mouth, scorching the cigar, and making it burst into flames. "And POWER…"

Anti-Gantz stared at him. "WHOA!!"

Saturn smirked as he took Gantz's arm. "Just do everything I tell you to do… And all of that AND MORE will be given to you…"

The boy thought of this; true, he wanted to be respected by his fellow man, since all he got since he arrived in this god forsakened town was bad mouthing, and people generally looking down on him. "Well… I guess…" He shook it off and gave Saturn a straight face, an evil smile on his face. "Yes… I want it…"

Saturn smirked. "Good…" A thunder clap was heard, as Saturn was suddenly covered by a gigantic blaze, engulfing Anti-Gantz as well, much to his fear. "There's no reason to fear." Saturn encouraged. "Let the flames engulf you… Let go of all fears…" Anti-Gantz appeared to calm down…

"AND ACCEPT MY GIFT…" Saturn lifted his arm, causing the sleeve to roll back, revealing the gigantic pale white hand with huge claws… And in the hand was an energy ball around the size of a basketball. "Because we start…" He brought the hand down and forced it into Anti-Gantz's person. "IMMEDIATELY…"

That was the last thing he heard, before a blinding pain covered Anti-Gantz, and he knew no more…

* * *

Me: And there you have it! Chapter 6, Most Unfortunate!

Otto: I can tell there was a few places where this has been rushed. But aside from that, nicely done.

Wally: And the mysterious robed figure reveals himself!! (Stares at the picture of him on screen.) But… Who is he?

Me: Heh, in all honesty, he's a creation of mine. Though you won't know who he is till later.

Otto: Don't you think it's a little early to be revealing him?

Me: Well, while people were making very educated guesses as to who this character was… I decided to end all speculation, and reveal him… Besides, not ALL of who this character is has been revealed yet… So people can continue trying to figure out who he is. (Turns to the screen.) All in all, that's the new chapter, to which I have FINALLY FINISHED! I'm not sure when the next chapter will be finished, but I can assure you all, that it will have a bit more action then this one did. (Gives a Peace Sign.) R&R People!

Wally: Until next update, mates!


	8. Darkness Plots

Me: Well, with DarkMagicianmon's 'Authors of Time' fanfic finished, I suppose I should get back to work, on this

Me: Well, with DarkMagicianmon's 'Authors of Time' fanfic finished, I suppose I should get back to work, on this.

Otto: (Re-reads 'Authors of Time'.) Hmm… One would think that the time stream would be altered when the future Author Fighters started talking about their lives…

Me: Best not to think about it, too much. Else you might give yourself a headache.

Wally: Anyways, time for a good time as we continue on! Now, in this chapter things are building up to another confrontation. For one, we'll see what's going on with me and Otto as a strange event comes to pass, and something 'Fairly' stranger happens to good old Gantz.

Me: I thought we had an agreement! (Slams his fist into Wally's head.) We weren't going to reveal what happens next in the story, and let the readers see for themselves what we've got planned. (Clears throat.) Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this next chapter! I'm sorry it took so long, but I just had to get my thoughts in order was all. On with the show!

* * *

Chapter 7

Darkness Plots

* * *

… … … … … … … …

The scene opens up on a small modest looking village, that appeared to be sitting at the foot of a dormant volcano.

The town itself was quite in the middle ages itself as every building appeared to be made of adobe bricks. It was a peaceful day as the people were walking along the road to finish whatever they needed to do on this fine day. When it came to clothes, they all wore what appeared to be medieval robes, and shirts made of animal hides and leather.

All except for ONE person.

That person walked past the crowd holding what appeared to be a letter in his hands.

"_Are you sure you want to do this?"_ A voice asked in a memory, it sounded female.

He looked around a moment. "Now where was that place again?"

"_Yes, I do. I have a bad feeling about this whole thing… And if anyone can tell me ANYTHING about this thing, Aunt Wu can."_ Came another voice this one being the same voice belonging to the young man.

"Ah, there it is." Said the young man with a smile as he started walking in a particular direction. In that direction was what appeared to be a huge house with a pagoda like roof over it. It definitely looked like something of a regal establishment with that sort of plain look to it…

No-one would be able to guess that living in this very house was an old woman famous in the art of fortune telling.

MB, shortly after he obtained the letter, helped Katara and the others move Aang onto a Fire Navy ship that her and Sokka's father, Hakoda, and his warriors had captured, to use to sneak into the Fire Nation. MB was more then willing to help the others in their attempts…

But the night he received his letter continued to haunt him. That strange creature; what was it? It couldn't have been a creature from this world. If anything, it looked like something demonic straight from the Spirit World… If such a thing existed among the spirits. Because of that night MB was unable to find a decent night's sleep. It just completely eluded him. So, to help with his problem, Katara suggested going to visit an old friend of hers and the others.

A Fortune Teller. One SO incredibly precise that the people in her village actually came to depend on her for many things, some of them even including their personal lives.

Her name was Aunt Wu, from what MB heard.

MB slowly walked into the house, taking in the décor around him. The house was relatively normal looking on the inside, with a big lounge-like waiting room, and cushions for the guests to sit, and await an appointment. Right that minute, it didn't appear like this place had seen much business lately. Deciding to do this the polite way, he walked over to the cushions and took a seat. "Hello?" He called, looking around. "I was told that I could find a fortune teller here?"

"You weren't told wrong." MB nearly jumped clean out of his skin, when he heard that voice right beside him. He turned quickly. Standing next to him to the left of him was what appeared to be a little girl with dark brown hair, tan skin, with light blue and pink robes. She appeared to be missing a front tooth or two, though this didn't seem to hinder her speech. "My name's Ming, I'm Aunt Wu's assistant. Are you here to see here?"

MB nodded. "Yes I am." He gave Ming a hard look. "It's very important that I see her immediately. One, because it's urgent, and two, because I'm in a bit of a rush."

Ming thought about this a moment… Her face brightened. "OH! Aunt Wu predicted that someone like you would come!"

The boy stared at her strangely. "Really?"

Ming nodded ecstatically. "Yeah! You see, some time earlier, she predicted that 'someone with short time on his hands, and important things to talk about' was coming!" She smiled slightly. "And you certainly fit the bill!"

MB thought about this. "Well… What'd she say about it?"

"She said, that if I saw this boy, I should make him comfortable, and that'd she would see him as soon as he arrived!" Ming answered easily, smiling in an easy going fashion. "You just sit back. I'll go and get some snacks for you."

Having said that, Ming walked off, to one of the back rooms, leaving MB in the room. "Okay… Thanks!" Upon knowing this, he sat back and relaxed a little, knowing it would only be a matter of time before he got to see Aunt Wu. Slowly, he reached for his pocket, and pulled out the one thing that seemed to spark his strange dreams, aside from the creature he had seen…

The strange letter he had found that night.

He took a good long look at it, taking in every last detail. "Hmmm…" He turned the letter around, showing the back, where the seal of the 'Smash Bros World' shown plainly for him to see.

Merely last night when he and Katara moved Aang into the captured Fire Navy Ship, he figured out why the seal was so familiar. It was the seal of the World of Trophies, a rather famous world, known for it's fighting tournaments. He remembered merely a few years ago that one tournament finally spelled the end of Master Hand and his surely insane, and well named twin brother Crazy Hand. But of course, knowing those two, they weren't gone forever. Master Hand was the spirit of Creativity in the Smash Bros World, while his twin brother Crazy hand, was the spirit of Destruction. And since he knew that spirits were not so easily destroyed he had a pretty good feeling that the Multi-verse had not seen the last of those two conniving spirits.

"What could this mean? What could be in this envelope?" He further examined the slip of paper. "Could this possibly mean the Master and Crazy Hand's possibly be back?" He sighed. "So many questions, not enough answers." He looked to the back room... Where the famed Aunt Wu was at this moment. "But maybe, just maybe… I can get some answers here."

So, MB sat back, knowing that in just a few moments, he would be able to see Aunt Wu… And maybe a few answers to this little mystery.

* * *

"_Hey Puppet Pal Clem!"_

"_What is it Puppet Pal Mitch?"_

"_I have a question for you."_

"_Oh really Puppet Pal Mitch? What is it?"_

"_To Bonk __**(Bonks Clem with the classic plastic bat.) **__or not to bonk__** (Bonks again.)**__, that is the question."_

"_Uh, how about 'No'?"_

_Silence followed._

The scene opens up to reveal a living room environment. The living room in itself was an old world colonial type decorative to it. There was medieval suit of armors lining the walls, decorative swords, shields, and other fancy decorations. Even the furniture looked like it came from old world England. "Hahahaha!" Came a babyish laugh from the couch. Majin Buu could be seen clapping and laughing at what was on TV. "TV Puppet Pals-TV Puppet Pals, Lot's of fun for guys and gals! TV Puppet Pals-TV Puppet Pals, lots of fun for guys and gals!" Buu sung childishly, laughing all the while at the antics of the legendary Puppet Pals.

Sitting in the reclining chair next to the couch, taking in the show, as well as Buu's antics, Jaron watched both, chuckling ever so lightly. "Hahah… Oh Buu…" He turned to the TV just as the Puppet Pals started their next gag.

"_Hey Puppet Pal Clem!"_

"_Yeah, Puppet Pal Mitch?"_

"_Now today, I'm going to sing a song for the audience. And I want you to sing along with me, okay?"_

"_Got it Puppet Pal Mitch!"_

"_Okay then here we go! 100 bottles of 'BONK'__** (Bonks Clem)**__ on the wall, 100 bottles of 'BONK'!__** (Bonks again)**_

"_Take one down pass it around!"_

"_99 bottles of 'BONK'__** (Bonks again)**__ on the wall!"_

Jaron cracked up at the gag. "Ya' gotta love this show! So simple, yet so hysterical!"

Buu laughed giddily, as he started singing along with the Puppet Pals. "Yeah! 88 bottles BONK on wall! 88 bottles BONK! Take one down, pass around! 87 bottles BONK on wall!"

In the room just behind where Buu sat, Sam sat at a table in a rather big and luxurious dining room, closely examining the letters that he and Jaron had received merely yesterday… From that mysterious robed man. "The Smash Symbol is on the back of this… This has something to do with the 'World of Trophies' that much is for certain… But what could it concern?.."

"_11 bottles of 'BONK'__** (Bonks Clem)**__ on the wall, 11 bottles of BONK!"__** (Bonks again)**_

"_**(Sounds dazed.)**__ Take one down- pass… it… around… __**(Passes out)**__."_

"_10 bottles of 'BONK' on the wall!"__**(Bonks his comrade anyway.)**_

Upon hearing that, Sam slapped his forehead, realizing just what Buu and their new guest was watching. "GREAT… It seems Buu and the peasant just found the most annoying show in the multi-verse…" He groaned, less then enthused.

Buu and Jaron laughed as the show went off, with it's classic jingle. "HAHAHAH!! I repeat! THE greatest show in the world!"

Buu apparently agreed as he laughed in his babyish tone. "Buu glad Sam let Jaron stay! You fun!"

Jaron sniggered, seeing Sam appear from the doorway. It was time for yet another joke. "Yeah, it was a good thing he did too! Otherwise you would've turned out as boring as he is!" Sam stopped dead in his tracks upon hearing that, gritting his teeth.

Buu looked surprised at that. "Buu no want to be boring!"

Jaron went on, ignoring Sam's piercing gaze as he walked over to him. "Well it's a good thing I'm here man. Otherwise, you'd grow hair in dreadlocks and turn into someone as dull and as unexciting as your friend." He chuckled as he went in for the kill. "And honestly, you'd look completely and totally ridiculous with dreadlocks let me tell-"

WHAAAM!!

Sam's fist collided with Jaron's head. "Yes, yes, laugh out loud, blue collar comedy worthy laughs there peasant… REALLY." Jaron rubbed the growing bump on his head; MAN, this guy REALLY PACKED A PUNCH!! As he did this, Sam walked over to the couch, where Buu was sitting and took a seat in the middle, Buu sitting to his left. "Now, if you're willing to be serious for a few minutes, I'm going to tell you about the letters we received-" It was right then that he noticed that Buu was trying to scoot away from him. "Buu…"

Buu stopped. "Sorry Sam. But Buu no want to be boring."

Sam stared at Buu questionably. "Buu, are you even listening to yourself? Besides I'm not boring."

Buu thought about that, his small childish brain contemplating this. "Whatever helps ya sleep at night, guvna." Jaron said, using a mock british accent.

Sam growled at the boy. "One more crack like that, and I'm gonna kick you clean out of my house with my Boot going so deep up your arse, ya' mother's gonna feel it," He pointed a thumb at himself. "Please keep in mind that I'm your host, and I'm only letting you stay because of your letter. I CAN kick you out at any point and time I want to, if you so push me to do so."

Jaron thought about this; true making fun of Sam was fun, but if it cost him his current living arrangements, as well as the physical condition of his being, he would have to put it on hold. Besides, Sam HAS made it a point to live up to all of the threats that he threw at him. "Point taken." With a small smirk, he brought his hands behind his head in a laid back fashion. "So what have you discovered about those envelopes?"

Sam brought the two envelopes into view and showed them to Buu and Jaron. "Now peasant-"

"Jaron." Said boy corrected.

Sam bit back a response, knowing it would have to wait. "_JARON_…" He cleared his throat to get his thoughts back in order. "What do you know of the Smash Bros Tournament?"

… … … … …

Jaron stared at Sam like he had grown a second head, and another set of eyes. "Smash Bros? What's that? Some kind of drinking contest?"

Sam groaned. "NO NO NO!" He took a deep breath to calm down. "Okay so you know absolutely nothing. Fine then." He gathered his thoughts, his memories going back to a somewhat forgotten time. "You see, not to long ago…"

--

Enter montage.

The scene was all black until it opened up on what appeared to be a long, wide-open plains.

"The Smash Bros Tournament is a huge fighting tournament, where the competitors fought for, not for prizes, but for their very lives."

A footstep appeared. The camera zoomed up to look at the figure the foot belonged to. It was a middle-aged man, that appeared somewhat short for his age, and somewhat plump. He wore a red hat with an 'M' embroidered into front, a red shirt, and dark blue overalls, with brown working boots on his feet. A defining trait was that he had a slightly big nose, and a bushy black mustache just right underneath it. This man was none other then the famous Mr. Nintendo, Jump-man, and the Plumber of the Mushroom Kingdom.

Or simply, if you prefer, he was called Super Mario.

"At first, the competitors didn't know the stakes of the fights, and just thought the fights were for sport."

Peep-peep-peep-peep-peep! Another figure appeared, his steps sounded almost squeaky in a cartoon way. He appeared to be a tiny creature, all pink, and round, and puffy. He had slightly red cheeks, tiny stub arms on his side, cute black eyes, and red feet. This was none other then the 'Pink Puffball', 'The Copy Warrior', and the 'Protector of Dreamland'. He was none other then Kirby of Dreamland.

"However, they soon found out the hard way, what was to befall the winner of the tournament."

As Kirby and Mario charged each other, the scene changes to a dark area, where the colors purple and black, appeared to be the law, as the dreary landscape looked just that, making it look dark and depressing…

Then, from the darkness, a gigantic figure emerged. It was an imposing figure, though it appeared almost comedic. In all truth the figure that appeared was what appeared to be a gloved hand. The gloved hand looked menacing as it floated around the black and purple space, chortling to itself as unknown ideas run through it's head-er, wrist-well, WHEREVER the heck it's brain was.

Suddenly an insane laughter filled the air, and out of the dark inky abyss came a second figure. This one also looked like a gloved hand, but where the first hand appeared to be the right hand, this one appeared to be the left. It's movements were much more erratic then the first hand, making him appear more unpredictable.

"You see… The two tournaments from this world, were hosted by two hostile spirits, made of pure power, and fighting spirit. These figures were infamous in history for hosting the very first Smash Bros tournament, and the second one some time after it. They were known in that specific world's history to have created the World of Trophies, creating it's unique physics, and landscape. And, with them holding the strings, controlled it's unique history, until they were finally defeated by a mysterious warrior, giving the people of the world control over their own world. These two figures were the powerful spirits of the World of Trophies. Master Hand, the Spirit of Creativity, and Crazy Hand, the Spirit of Destruction."

From behind a slab of rock, a figure stood listening to the two's plans. It appeared to be a young man with light blue clothes, dark blue overalls, a light blue cap, with a 'C' embroidered in the front, and held a hammer with hot rod flames decorating it's side. It was Clayton Mario.

"While those two had complete control of the tournament, and were ready to take their plans out into the real World of Trophies, they spoke of their plans to freely. And they were heard. I don't know who it was who heard their plans, but when he heard, he immediately went and told the other competitors."

The next scene shown a grand battle, where the competitors launched an all out attack on Master Hand. Kirby, using the Sword Kirby mode, was slashing away, A man in green clothing, known as Link, was slicing away as well. Master Hand knocked the two away.

"It was a long difficult battle from what I heard. But in the end…"

The three Mario Bros, Mario, Luigi, and Clay, performed their powerful Super Jump Punch move on the Master Hand…

BOOM!! Something inside the Master Hand went snap, and he suddenly went flying out of control, explosions blowing out of the open spot on his wrist. He screamed in pain as he flew off into the abyss, hopefully never to be seen again…

"They defeated Master Hand, and ended his plans."

The screen flashed white.

"But he wasn't gone for long."

(Exit Montage.)

* * *

The scene returns to Sam's living room. Sam continued on, his face all gloom and doom. Buu listened with peaked interest, while Jaron listened intently. "The reason I asked you if you knew was because of this." He shown the back of the letter to Jaron revealing the Smash Symbol stamp on the back. "It's the symbol of the World of Trophies which makes me think it came from that world."

Jaron observed the symbol before him, for a moment. "I see…" His attention was suddenly caught by something. "Wait a minute. What about this second tournament Master Hand hosted, what happened there?"

Sam rolled his eyes, figuring he would have to come back to that. "Anyways Peasant…"

"JARON." The boy corrected once more.

Sam rolled his eyes once more. "JARON… Anyways, some years later, Master Hand reappeared, operating a second tournament, alongside his Brother Crazy Hand."

Jaron looked surprised at this. "You mean, even after being beaten, he STILL came back? One would think he'd learned his lesson."

Buu growled angrily, a bit of steam pouring out of the pores on top of his head. "Master Hand Bad! Stubborn and bad!"

Sam nodded. "Yes I know. However, he returned with a vengeance. Instead of letting the fighters freely join, they hypnotized all the fighters they thought would pose a threat to their plans and made them fight each other." Jaron looked sickened at the notion, while Buu looked confused. "However, one of the fighters wasn't affected by the spell."

Jaron rubbed his chin in a thinking pose. "Really, who?"

The royal stood up, and walked over to the Fire Place. He used an iron poker to poke some of the wood, causing the fire to rebuild itself. "It was a creature native to an island that was inhabited by Dinosaurs. When he realized that everyone was under a spell, he fought them and snapped them back into reality. When they were all cured they went and fought Master Hand and Crazy Hand, once again defeating them. The creature was honored for his bravery and heroism shortly afterwards. People would always remember the brave feat he pulled and how he saved the lives of all of those people. The hero of that day is named Yoshi."

"Yoshi?!" Jaron jumped out his seat at that. "That's incredible! I met him!"

Buu stood up. "Jaron meet Yoshi? Buu want to know!"

Sam turned to the boy, thinking about this. "If you've seen Yoshi before… That could only mean that you've come from the Mushroom Kingdom." He gave Jaron a hard look. "What are you doing here then? You're quite a long ways away from home."

Jaron rolled his eyes. "Even further then you imagine." Sam stared at him confused. "I was never from the Mushroom Kingdom." Jaron continued, looking around, and kind of pacing about the room. "Really I came from a world, that I have no idea how to get back to. I've spent years traveling around deserts, forests, canyons, mountains, oceans, and everything else in between trying to find a way back." He turned back to Sam. "The only reason I visited the Mushroom Kingdom is… Well." He took a deep breath, knowing this might sound a bit strange. "I'm looking for someone. Someone I've honestly never met before."

Buu walked over, "Looking for someone Jaron never met?" He thought about this. "Buu confused."

"As am I." Sam muttered as sat down on the couch. "Why are you looking for this person?"

Jaron lowered his head. "I… Don't know honestly." He sat on the arm of the chair. "I guess one of the reasons, is that I hope he'll be able to get me home. Anyways, all I know about this person that he is in trouble somewhere. And strange as it may sound… I actually have dreams about him." He frowned somewhat. "I don't know why I do, it's like we're connected somehow… Anyways, the reason I went to the Mushroom Kingdom was to visit a person named Merlon, whom, I hoped, would be able to point in the right direction of finding this person. But he wasn't really a lot of help."

Sam and Buu took that in, allowing the information to burn into their minds.

Jaron got up and sat on the chair. Now relaxed, he made the back go back slightly, crossed his legs, and put his hands behind his head. He was now lounging in that seat making himself quite comfy. "What about you two? What are your stories?"

All was silent for a moment…

Sam suddenly lowered his head, and walked out of the room. It was as if he no longer wanted to be a part of the conversation. Buu and Jaron stared in confusion. "What's up with him? Was it something I said?"

Buu thought about it for a moment, his child-like brain processing information as fast as it could go… Before it finally came to him. Buu, no matter how impossible it seemed, lowered his head sadly, a few tears forming in his squinty eyes. "Buu?" Jaron called, growing concerned.

"Buu just remember…" The pink behemoth said. "Sam's brothers dead."

Jaron looked surprised at that. "What?"

"Jaron…" Buu sniffled. "Sam prince of Darmesda… Can be king if he becomes strongest warrior…" He brought his arm to his face trying to halt his crying. "Sam had five brothers and still has one sister. Sam's dad is bad man, who pitted Sam and brothers and sister against each other for throne…" Buu continued to blubber sadly. "Sam only one remains, along with sister, Anna."

Jaron looked surprised at this, before he lowered his head. Suddenly, it all made sense. Sam was bitter because he probably had no choice but to strike down some of his own siblings… And he would have to out-fight his own sister next. "I'm starting to see why Princey's such a sour puss… Poor guy…"

Buu cried a bit. "Sam brave. Bravest guy Buu knows." He turned to Jaron. "When Buu lose friend Hercule, Sam take Buu in. Sam look after Buu, feeds Buu…" A few tears came down his face. "Buu learned Sam's hist-hist… Past, during old adventure…" Buu took a few steps to the right and took a seat in a couch. "Buu so sad for Sam. But Sam never lets Buu cry for him, in front of him. Sam stronger then that."

Jaron looked away to where Sam disappeared. "All this time and… I never knew." He put a hand on Buu's shoulder. "Sorry to have to make you remember it, Buu." Buu looked up to him. "You know, for a weird pink monster, and trust me I've seen plenty that wanted to eat me, You're all right Majin Buu. You're a good friend; towards Princey and me."

Buu smiled and wiped away a few tears. "Thank you Jaron." Buu responded, touched at what the boy had said.

… … … … …

Neither of them noticed Sam was still listening in from beyond the door frame, hiding from view. He had decided to stay so that he may listen in; see what Jaron was going to do. "After hearing what I heard, I'm starting to think I read that guy wrong. True he's annoying, true he's self-centered, and true he can never, FRIGGEN, remember my name. But I'm starting to become sure that he's a nice guy… Once you get to know him." Sam looked down, shaking his head at this strange boy, but grinning none the less, at the first nice words he had heard from him.

"Sam is! Trust Buu!" Said Majin Buu, giggling; heh, good old Majin Buu, always there to help. Having heard enough, Sam left the door frame, and walked to the stairs of the central lobby like living room area, hoping to find a good book to read, and maybe rest a bit.

Back in the living room, Jaron took a seat next to Buu. "So what about you, Buu? What's your story?"

Buu seemed to flinch. "Well… Buu not always good guy. Buu used to be monster."

Jaron stared in surprise. "Really!?"

Buu nodded uncomfortably. "Yeah, Buu destroy whole cities, kill millions of people… But that because Buu not know difference between right and wrong." He smiled lightly. "One day, beyond the fighters that try to defeat Buu, Buu gets visitor named Hercule. Instead of trying to fight Buu, Hercule instead tried to befriend Buu. Buu and Hercule had great times together, Hercule taught Buu difference between right and wrong. Hercule change Buu. We become friends ever since."

Jaron smiled slightly. "Sounds like Hercule should be a therapist rather then a fighter. It must have taken a miracle to change you, if you were so bad."

Buu smiled widely. "Yeah…"

Jaron got up once more, seeing that Sam had put the TV on mute so that he could explain about the letters. Right now, another show had come on, though the TV was in mute, the title, 'Crash Nebula' was on plainly on the screen.

"So… … … Wanna watch TV?" Jaron asked.

"YEAH!" Buu responded enthusiastically.

* * *

"COME GET YOUR COLD, SUGAR COATED EN-O-GE DRINK HERE!!" Came a loud and obnoxious voice from somewhere.

The scene opens up on the typical dead end neighborhood. The street ended in a big round plot of cement, gravel, and sidewalk, with houses past the sidewalk itself. Houses so mundane, it almost looked like nothing would EVER happen here.

"COME GET YOUR COLD, SUGAR COATED, BUT HEALTHY EN-O-GE DRINK HERE!!" Came the loud obnoxious voice again, as we focus on a specific point of the road where a weird thing sat.

Too bad for the neighborhood, that this is where three specific kids lived.

Welcome to Peach Creek, Fanfiction.

"COME GET YOUR COLD, HEALTHY EN-O-GE DRINK HERE!!" The view finally zooms in on the weird thing sitting on the sidewalk.

Sitting there looked like your typical, average everyday Lemonade stand, made from the standard 2X4s. However running the stand were three rather unforgettable characters.

One was a young man around 12 years of age, but was undeniably short for someone his age. He was probably around 3 ½ feet tall, with Caucasian skin, and dark blue hair, with three strands standing upright on his head. He wore a deep yellow shirt, blue shorts with chains in the pockets, and rather small shoes. He lifted his head as he once again shouted. "COME GET YOUR COLD, SUGARY, BUT HEALTHY EN-O-GE DRINKS HERE!! OH COME ON ALREADY!! IT'S GOOD!!" He yelled, this time growing impatient.

"Have patience Eddy." Came the voice of the second figure. The second boy was twelve years of age himself, though he was much taller then the first boy, Eddy, being around four ¾ feet tall. He was a Caucasian boy, with blonde hair mostly hidden underneath a black ski cap. He wore a dark red shirt, with black shorts, and normal sized shoes. Another defining trait was that his front top teeth were slightly crooked, though it did nothing to hinder his speech. "We will have a customer soon enough, but we must have patience, only THEN can we have a decent, courteous, and outstandi-"

CLAMP!! Eddy suddenly, unrealistically, gripped the second boy's lips, "ZIP THE LIP, Double D!" Eddy growled, growing annoyed. He released the boy, upon seeing his point was made. "I'm not in the mood right now."

The second boy, Edd, or better known as Double D, regained his composure. "There was no need to act so rudely Eddy. You could've just calmly told me to stop, the second I started babbling… Though I fail to see where I started earlier."

Eddy rolled his eyes. "Ed, do you see any customers yet?" Eddy asked, throwing his question to his left… Only silence followed. "Ed?" He turned to where the third boy was… And flared up in anger. "ED!!"

Sitting there, looking content with himself, having downed all of the lemonade they were going to sell in one gulp, was another young Caucasian boy this one around 13. He was definitely the tallest of the three, being around 7 feet tall or so. He appeared very simple minded, according to the dim-witted expression on his face. He had light orange hair, that was other wise flattened slightly, but still quite unruly, making him appear less then clean. He wore a dark green jacket, with a white and red striped shirt underneath it, dark blue shorts, and somewhat big shoes, that appeared to be semi-untied. He appeared to have his head in the clouds, over something. "ED!!" Eddy yelled at the top of his lungs.

This finally seemed to snap the third boy, or Ed, out of his daze. He looked over to Eddy, whom had a face flaring red in anger. "Oh hey Eddy! Do you have any buttered toast to go with this drink?" He asked, a dim-witted toned voice coming from him, he raised the lemonade container, showing it to be as empty as his head.

Eddy fumed, like a volcano set to erupt, while Double D stepped up, hoping to fix the problem. "Ed… You do realize that you just DRANK the lemonade we were going to sell in today's scam… Right?"

Ed thought about this, one could tell the mouse in a mouse wheel that made up his brain, was wheezing while running, working double time to get it working right. "Um… Oh, oh! I know! COME AND GET THE ED'S EN-O-GE DRINKS, WHERE WE, um…" He pulls out what appears to be cue cards, and tries his best to read them. "Where you give the money to Eddy, Smack Eddy on the back…" He tried to figure that out for a moment… "Oh, uh." He quickly got up, and, following the cue cards, slapped Eddy in the back… … …

HARD.

Eddy was sent crashing through the stand and landing face first on the ground, knocked clean out. "And we give you the drink! Place Lemonade bottle on desk!" But instead of placing it gently on the desk of the stand, he, instead, WHAMMED it on, causing the plastic container to dent in many places… And the stand to fall over, becoming a pile of useless wood, nails, and duct tape. "We guarantee you the drink of a lifetime or you WON'T get your money back! We take, um, complaints, just talk to Double D, if you have any." Double D, knowing what was next, having written the cue cards himself, felt his eyes widen in hysterical fear as took two steps back.. "Smack Double D in the back… Oh." He immediately ran over to Double D to do just that.

"ED!! WAAAIT!!" Double D shouted, making Ed stop dead in his tracks. "That… Won't be necessary Ed. Considering you just totaled our stand."

Ed looked around, finally noticing the damage. "Oh…" He turned to Eddy, whom was just getting back up. "Uh-oh…"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!!"

"Run away!!" Ed immediately did that, as Eddy, despite his short stature, vroomed like a motor cycle after Ed.

Double D rolled his eyes. "Oh for heaven's sake…"

As the two ran around the Cul-de-sac, Eddy wanting to strangle Ed for his mishap, another person suddenly appeared, walking along the sidewalk. One was, surprisingly, WoF, or Warrior of Fanfiction. Whether many people in Toon Town and Cartoontopia knew it or not, he preferred life in the Cul-de-sac. It was quiet, peaceful…

"WAIT'LL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!!" Eddy yelled as he stormed past after Ed.

"WATCH OUT WARRIOR!! EDDY'S IT!!" Ed laughed in a dim-witted fashion as he continued to run, keeping very well ahead of Eddy.

And had the most interesting of neighbors…

WoF walked over to the remains of the lemonade stand, to see Double D deep in thought. "Now, I know I was forgetting something…" Double D muttered.

"Hey Double D." WoF called in a neighborly fashion.

Double D, responding, turned to WoF, "Oh hello Mr. Warrior, nice day today, isn't it?" He responded politely.

WoF nodded. "Yeah. I'll have to go into Toon Town and Cartoontopia later, for patrol."

Double D nodded, knowing full well of what WoF did for a living. "Well I do wish you luck. You'll need it, since you fight the forces of villainy and that's a pretty dangerous occupation."

"WARRIOR'S THE MAN!!" Ed yelled as he ran past once again.

"TO BAD, HE'S NOT ENOUGH OF A HERO TO SAVE YOU!!" Eddy yelled, still chasing him.

WoF and Double D sweatdropped. "So… … … another ruined scam?"

"Yes…" Double D responded. "We were going for an old scam of ours, one that could be considered an honest business compared to everything else we've done." He scratched the back of his head bashfully. "But of course… Ed is just as lovable an oaf as he ever will be."

WoF gave him a strange stare. "Didn't you try what I suggested? Cue Cards?"

Double D sighed, a small embarrassed smile on his face. "Yes… It made things worse."

WoF winced in empathy. "Ooooooh… Sorry for the stand man."

Double D sighed a little, but smiled regardless. "Don't worry about it, that's ALWAYS our luck. Besides, I've grown to live with it."

"Glad to hear it… I guess…" WoF responded, putting his hands in his pocket. "Well, I really need to get going, you know, bad-guys to stop, people to save, all that fine jazz." He began to walk off. "See you later today man!"

"Okay then! Bye!" Double D responded. Upon hearing the response, WoF took out what appeared to be a small pen. With a few skillfull movements, he drew, on thin air, what appeared to be a surf board with a wide circle on the back of it. With a snap of his fingers, the surfboard suddenly came into existence, becoming a dark blue surfboard, and the circle became, what appeared to be, a big jet engine. After sharing a last wave, he jumped on the surfboard, and took off through the air. Next stop, Toon Town.

Double D stared off at where WoF disappeared in wonder. "I've got to learn how he does that."

"Excuse me."

Double D turned to see whom was calling to him now…

Standing there was a ten year old Caucasian boy, with brown, pointy hair, light blue eyes, and beaver like buck teeth. He wore a light red shirt, with blue shorts and white tennis shoes. A small goofy pink cap was on his head making a defining trait, and in his hand was three balloons, one pink, one green, and one a light purple. The boy looked at Double D intently. "Did I just hear something about an 'Energy drink' here?"

Double D recognized the boy as a person whom had recently moved into the cul-de-sac with his family. He appeared to be a nice enough kid, though he must've had self-esteem issues since he seemed to whisper to inanimate objects, much like the kid in the neighborhood known as Johnny 2X4. And his name was… "Why hello there, Timmy!" He scratched the back of his head bashfully. "You did earlier, but I'm afraid you came a bit late."

The boy with the buck teeth and pink hat, known as Timmy Turner of Fairly Odd Parents fame, rolled his eyes. "Let me guess… Ed?"

ZOOOOM!! "HI TIMMY!!"

ZOOOOM!! "GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE!!"

Both Double D and Timmy sweatdropped. "Yes… Ed. I really thought I had worked out a system to get him to do something right. But I guess not."

Timmy sighed, "Man, I was hoping to try you guy's lemonade. Especially considering how Eddy said you reacted to the last time you drank the stuff."

Double D slapped his face. "It was embarrassing! Eddy put in much too much sugar into the lemonade to top off what I had already put in. And when I drank it, I was a hyperactive mess for the rest of the day."

Timmy laughed slightly, actually starting to picture a hyperactive Double D. "I'd love to try something like that, I bet it'll keep me going at 50 miles an hour for a day or two!"

Double D sighed, rolling his eyes. "Yes you're definitely much more hyperactive then I'll ever be." He looked like something caught his attention. "By the way Timmy, how's it going with your 'Imaginary Friends'?"

Timmy looked confused for a moment, before groaning. Ever since Double D saw him talking to his three special friends while they were disguised as balloons, it immediately made Double D think that his ten year old intellect had invented imaginary friends. "Dude, I keep telling you, they are NOT imaginary friends."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, we all had imaginary friends at one point in our lives. Why, a year or so ago, Ed created his own imaginary friend named Jib." Double D explained, smiling in an understanding fashion.

ZOOOOOOOOM!! "I MISS JIB!!" Ed shouted.

ZOOOOOOOOM!! "AND I'M GLAD THE FREAK IS GONE! GOOD RIDDANCE!!" Eddy shouted in response.

Timmy shook his head. "Whatever." He then shrugged, "Look dude, if you ever get that stand back up and running, with some lemonade to sell, give me a call!" He smiled slightly, "I pretty much have nothing to do, since Summer started. So just give me a call if you do!" Having said that, Timmy ran off for home.

Double D waved him off. "Don't you worry! I will!" Silence… "Huh?" He suddenly looked around, noticing that Eddy and Ed were gone. "Where'd those two go?"

ZOOOOOOOOOOOM!! POW!! "I'm hungry!" Ed yelled as he rushed past, trampling Double D under foot.

ZOOOOOOOOOOOM!! "I'M GONNA STRANGLE YA' YOU GREAT BIG LUMP!!" Eddy yelled in response as he trampled over Double D, right after Ed.

Double D remained still a moment, his black shirt and a few places with visible skin was covered with foot prints that almost resembled tire tracks. "The Pain… Oh the pain…"

Suddenly a bicycle horn that rang in tune with the 'El Kuku Racha' song sounded. A bicycle suddenly roved past, carrying a boy with a dark green shirt, black shorts, black shoes, and a red cap on backwards, three single strands of red hair poking through. "HAHAHAHAHAH!! DORKS!!" He called as he rode past.

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

No-one ever noticed a strange looking van sitting at the curb, with a submarine like periscope, sticking out of the top or it. On the side of the van was a logo with Ice cream next to the title. It said this, and I quote;

'Dimsdale Flats Ice Cream;

The best Ice Cream in the world…

HONEST!'

The view slowly enters the van, showing what was inside. Instead of shelves lined with ice-cream, machinery of a complex nature, from radar, sonar, computers, and even satellite TV! But enough of that. Sitting in a chair, looking through the periscope was a man cloaked in shadow. He chuckled evilly as he looked through the periscope.

We go to Periscope vision to see just what he was looking at. He turned a little to see Double D peeling himself off the road. He cranked it a little more to see Ed still being chased by Eddy up, down, and all around the cul-de-sac. A little more, and he was looking at the green shirted punk giving a biker wedgie to an unsuspecting kid named AJ. A little more…

One could swear a wolf whistle was heard from someone other then the man, when he saw that his periscope view was now looking through the bedroom window of a young 13 year old somewhat tanned girl with blonde hair combed down to perfection, and appeared to be performing aerobics. The thing was even though she wore a white tank top, with a black shirt underneath, and blue shorts she was still doing a variety of Yoga worthy stretches… Allowing anyone watching to see a few of the curves the girl had to offer in quite a few sexy angles…

* * *

_**(Hey! Don't go thinking my mind is dirty! This is probably the only time you'll EVER see a joke like this here. Besides the creators of Ed, Edd, N' Edd' Eddy were partially asking for a joke like this, making Nazz, the cul-de-sac's resident cutie, so ditzy.)**_

* * *

"EEP! Wrong frame." The man said, as he turned the periscope some more… Finally, he found exactly who he was looking for…

In the Periscope view, he was looking directly at a young man walking down the street, holding his balloons, and wearing a pink cap on his head. "Ah, Timmy Turner…" The man muttered under his breath. "Thought you could just move away, and all of your problems would be over, eh?" The man chuckled evilly. "I thought that you might do this eventually, which is why I prepared."

The view leaves periscope view and shows the inside of the van. The man chuckled. "You didn't honestly think you could get away this easily, did you Turner? Well, you're obviously crazy! You can't escape me! I swear I won't rest, until I finally have, in my possession, your…"

The shadow man, acting out in crazy convulsions said these words, and with each word he made one convulsive movement. "FAIRY-GOD-PARENTS!!" The last movement for the last word, had his head hit the bottom of a shelf that was above him, causing him to hit his head.

Now that he was in the light, one could see who he truly was. He was a man quite old, maybe around his late 40's. He had pale white skin, with a white teacher uniform, black pants, and black shoes. He had a pair of dorky looking glasses on, and appeared somewhat malformed, as one of his ears appeared to be on his neck rather then his head. This was none other then Denzel Crocker of Fairly Odd Parents fame.

Crocker hit the floor upon having his convulsion attack, and hitting his head on the shelf. "OW!!" He went to rub the now forming bump on his head…

CRAAAAASH!!

He never had time before all of the machinery on the shelf suddenly fell from it and landed clean on top of Crocker. By the time it was all over, Crocker was buried in a mess of computers, parts, mechs, techs, gadgets, gizmos, and even his new, NOW BROKEN big screen TV. His hand shot out of the junk, looking bent up and broken. "FAIRIES!!"

That was the last thing said, before, out of nowhere, an anvil fell and crunched up Crocker's arm back under the pile with a loud 'CLANG'!

* * *

… … … … … … … …

Crocker never knew that he had parked right in front of one of the weirdest houses in the neighborhood. The house itself was two stories tall, had dark green paint on the house itself and a dark orange roof. The weirder part was that it had this strange mechanical look to it. Another weird thing would have to be the Lawn gnomes lining the front yard in an almost tactical position, and a weird sign posted next to the gate that said this plain as day;

'I 3 Earth!'

Now while, a lot of people would think this sign seemed cheesy and strange, people always seemed to pass by it without second thought, Crocker being no exception.

The camera slowly approaches the house, and enters inside. Inside the window was a relatively normal, but still somewhat creepy looking living room with few pieces of furniture. On one of the desks lining the walls, a small photograph was seen. The photo was of Zim and Rouge. They appeared to be standing in front of Zim's house smiling up a storm. Of course, Zim was blushing quite a bit due to Rouge putting an arm around Zim. This immediately made one think that a small relationship had formed between the two since they had first met… Another photo followed the first, and judging by what was on it, it must've been taken immediately after the first. The scene of the picture was in front of Zim's house, however the scene in the foreground was a tad bit different then the last one. In this one, Gir was now seen in the picture, all an innocent smile on his face… however, he was latched onto the face of his own Master Zim. By the look on Zim's face in the pic, one could tell he was clearly angry, looking like he was cursing up a storm as he tried to rip Gir off his face. Rouge, in the same place as she was in the previous picture, was rolling her eyes at Zim and Gir's antics, she was smiling regardless though, already quite used to the two's antics.

Sitting at the couch, in all surprise, (NOT!) was Gir, Zim's robot servant. Gir appeared to be watching TV, enjoying a small snack while he was at it…

And by 'Small snack', I meant absolutely undeniably, friggen, HUGE Snack. Gir's snack consisted of five boxes of Cheezits, 15 boxes of Doughnut Sticks, 4 bags of Doritos nacho cheese, 5 bags of Cheetos, 14 boxes of chedder cheese crackers, 7 boxes of Wild Berry Pop-Tarts, 5 boxes of Raspberry Pop-Tarts, 6 boxes of cherry Pop-Tarts, 5 boxes of Nutty bars Ain't this little guy nutty?, 300 pounds of honey filled bread topped with cinnamon, 13 boxes of 12 pack RC soda, and a big Mega Slurpie cup, filled to the brim with Cherry soda.

Anyway you slice it, that little black hole of a robot was eating his fill.

As Gir ate, he watched what happened on TV. Their appeared to be a somewhat twisted Piggy on the TV screen, doing who knows what, that I'm not about to cover in this story. Gir laughed at the sight, though it seemed apparent that he had no idea what was happening on TV. "Funny Piggy!" He squeaked as he continued to eat…

However, an idea struck him… However, it was coming so slowly, Gir's empty little head had to make time to process the information…

Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock-

DING DONG!

"I'll go see master!" He said with a start as his dim-witted and crazy grin appeared, and he picked up as many of the snacks as he could carry. "I'll go and share! And I'll sing the master the 'Doom Song'!" He turned to you, the readers, and, with a wide innocent little grin he asked, "Ain't I so nice?" So Gir skipped along with the load, singing to himself. "Doom doom doom doomy doomy doom doom doomy doomay doom doom doom doom doom-" he continued the consistent and annoying tune as he made his way to the kitchen. With a start, he jumped on top of the trash can, which, strangely, didn't fall over at the sudden increase in weight.

The trash can lid suddenly opened like a trap door allowing Gir and his snacks to fall through… Though his snacks clogged the trap door, until a piece of machinery appeared carrying a big plunger. With a start, the plunger went to work, after a few goes, the food finally crammed itself down the trap door.

Gir laughed like a deranged loonatic having the time of his life, as he went slipping and slidding down the tunnel the trap door lead to. "WHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" Gir went smiling giddily as he went.

Finally after a small slide, he finally landed on the bottom of the slide, on top of a mattress that was positioned to cushion the fall of whomever fell down the trap door. After a moment, Gir held his hands out… Unbelievably catching the load he had brought down the trap door. Before moving on, Gir noticed the mattress. "Aw! Mr. Matty is out of the way!" He smiled innocently. "I'll put it back in place for master!" So using his feet, he pushed the mattress a little… COMPLETELY putting it out of the way of the tunnel. His little mind didn't seem to contemplate this though, as he smiled. "All done!" So he turned around, and continued to skip on, carrying the load, singing in his squeaky voice, the 'Doom Song'.

Before him, wether he saw it or not past his snacks, was a huge underground basement laboratory, with machinery that was completely out of this world. For instance, there was a computer so huge and sophisticated that there was no way it was a typical Earth Super-computer. Gir continued on his way not noticing what appeared to be a small glass tube with metal stands. More of the tubes lined that wall, going down in a complete row. As Gir walked, he also missed on specific glass prison that had a gigantic creature that looked like a mix between a lizard and a beetle. It slept peacefully inside the jail sedated by a kind of sleep inducing liquid. The creature continued to sleep, though it growled in an angry fashion…

Gir went on till he found his way to a room beyond a door, at the other end of the lab. Little Gir had his arms so full of stuff that he was unable to reach the panel that would open the door. Gir's tiny arms were so full of stuff that he couldn't reach it in the least. After a moment, or should I say, a few LONG boring minutes of thinking, Gir finally had an idea. He quickly put the load on only one of his arms, deftly balancing the load as he entered the entry code into the door panel. After it opened, Gir took the load back in his other arm, and walked right into the room, never minding that part of the load had been knocked off the top of the pile.

Inside the room, was a sight that continued to impress Gir, which was saying something seeing as how the robot was to lovably dim-witted to even know the MEANING of the word 'impressed'. Before him stood a humongous circular metal ring that easily reached a story and a half feet tall. While Gir didn't pay to much attention to Zim about the importance of the machine, he did learn that it was called the 'Interdimensional Traveler Portal'. Though Gir, looking to simplify the name for his own sake, named it the 'Ginormous-ring-thingy-that-goes-VRROOM-and-glows-all-pretty-and-um-I-forget'.

Gir smiled giddily, as he ran over to it. At the very base of it, Zim and Rouge were wearing welding masks and installing strange mechanisms at the very foot of the machine. Due to them being in the safety of their own lab, their was really no reason for them to be in their human disguises, so the both of them were in their Irken forms. Rouge, upon finishing her end, lifted herself up, and removed the mask from her face. "You sure this'll work Zim?" Zim lifted up, turning off his welding torch. "The last thing we need for our experiment is to lose more lab rats, and this earth tech we're loading sounds EXTREMELY low tech and ineffective."

Zim nodded, then immediately went back to work. The welding torch melded the floor directly in front of the portal to a weird looking box. Once done, he grabbed a few wires and lifted them to the box… Almost immediately, the wires connected themselves to the box. "Of course I'm sure!" He lifted the mask away from his face, revealing a full of himself smirk. "The second the next suckers walk through that portal, they'll trip the Infra-red beam…" At that word, a nearly invisible beam of red light traveled across the floor till it connected with the box Rouge had welded in. "When the beam is triggered…" He flicked a gloved finger across the beam… Almost immediately, a loud blaring alarm went off, more then alerting then entire lab. The piercing sound came so alarmingly fast that Rouge, caught completely unawares pushed her antennas down on her head to try and block out the loud sound.

"ZIIIIIM!! TURN THAT DAMNED ALARM OFF!!" Rouge yelled angrily.

THUD!! Rouge's antennas perked somewhat at hearing the muffled noise. She quickly turned in the direction of the thud and saw that the only exit out of the room had closed and locked. As the female cyborg Irken considered this, Zim switched the alarm back off. "The alarm will go off, blaring in their ears hindering their escape. The portal will be turned off immediately after the beam is tripped, and the room will seal up…" He paused a moment before shouting loudly. "TIGHTER THEN THE IRKEN'S MAXIMUM SECURITY PRISON PLANET!!" He laughed insanely following that. "THAT'S RIGHT, I, ZIM, AM A GENIUS!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

Rouge took in what Zim had just installed. She had to admit, Zim had plenty of reason to brag. Where she stood, this was actually the grounds for a pretty impressive idea. She turned to Zim, a small frown on her face. Zim stopped laughing upon seeing it, thinking that Rouge might want to get back at him for the whole alarm thing. She gave Zim a hard glare for a few seconds… Before a smile appeared on her face, causing Zim to calm down. "I have to admit Zim, this IS brilliant. You've really outdone yourself this time."

Zim smiled slightly. "Aw, thanks Rouge." He got back up, and proceeded to take off his welders armor. "I'll admit I had my doubts as well, but as I thought about how I could capture our next lab rats, I unconsciously looked at a program Gir had been watching on TV." He shrugged. "Something about humans running around in blue uniform dragging other humans into prison or something like that." He grinned maniacally. "I had no idea Humans could be so EVIL!" He cleared his throat, getting back on subject. "Anyways, when the human who was robbing the store entered through the back door, they showed the scene again, that time with a small red beam going across the floor directly in front of the back door. When the human's foot phased across it, it activated an alarm system." He patted the box which cast the Infra-red beam. "I have to admit, for a bunch of stupid mud-babies, those HUMANS do come up with good ideas from time to time."

Rouge considered this, taking in the beam. "So, the next person who walks into this room is ours the second they trip this laser wire." She smirked. "Clever." She then opened a panel on the box. "However, we can't have the trip wire closing the portal instantly, we need to give it a few more seconds then that. Just in case, a second or even third interdimensional being comes through the portal." She typed in a few things. "It's just common sense."

Zim raised himself up rubbing his chin. "Hmm… I never thought of that. Good thinking Rouge."

Once Rouge was done, she lifted herself back up and gave a sassy little grin and a playful wink. "Where would you be without me, eh Zim?"

"HI MASTER!"

Zim and Rouge jumped nearly three feet into the air, before Zim whipped out a ray gun, and Rouge charged up the energy pulsing gems on her mechanical arms, before both of them whirled around, aiming them at whom had dared to enter the lab. They felt a sigh of relief escape when they saw it was nothing more then Gir, holding a gigantic load of snacks so easily that it would make a bull dozer green with envy. "What are you doing in the lab Gir?" Zim growled. "You KNOW you're not allowed down here."

Gir merely held up the snack foods. "I thought you might want some snacks Master!" He said, before placing them all down.

Zim and Rouge gagged at the sight, "Uh… Gee… Thank you Gir… I think…." Zim said, turning his head away.

Rouge approached. "Wait a minute…" She reached in among the boxes and finally pulled out what appeared to be a box of doughnut sticks, and a few boxes of RC soda. Since these items were sweets, they were among the few digestible things that Irkens could eat on Earth. "He did get us SOME stuff we could safely eat." She examined a few of the other items "And it seems that Gir even found us some food stuffs, to further us in our study of salt as well."

Zim considered that. "Hmm… Maybe Gir isn't as useless a robot as I thought."

Rouge couldn't help but chuckle. "When did you figure that out? Just now, or when he tortured Dib when we were on our way to see the Tallest and their fleet?" She laughed greatly, having reminded herself of that memory. It didn't sound evil though, as Rouge was now just laughing from the goodness, if not somewhat sadistic, part of her heart.

Zim laughed himself, remembering. "Ah, the look on that little worms face was priceless! By the time we got to a planet to fuel up our ship, Dib looked like he had been through put through a black hole!" Zim and Rouge both laughed, remembering the trip they had spent.

Rouge looked to Zim, a small blush on her face. "It's been a while since what had happened hasn't it?"

"Yes, no kidding…" Zim said, taking out one of the few doughnut sticks from the box. "I wonder if the Tallest got a new Massive all fixed up, since you blew the old one to Kingdom come."

Rouge waved it off. "Who cares? For all I care, the Tallest should've stayed **IN** the ship to suffer for all the hell they put me through." She turned to Zim. "Besides, they won't be bothering us. When you sent in that message upon our return back, they think you don't remember me in the least."

Zim smirked. "I TOLD you that day that my acting was perfect! It DID fool them."

Rouge rolled her eyes, but smiled regardless. "Yeah. It did." She sighed a little and turned to the portal. "So, what are we going to study from our new lab rats when we catch some?"

Zim smirked. "New power sources, of course!" He stood up, trying to make himself look high and mighty. "After all do you remember those two that got away from us?? One had the power to control ice, while the other had the power to control fire!" He laughed to himself. "Just imagine, what the possibilities are! We could catch someone with even greater powers then those last two!" An insane laugh followed. "And when we discover the source, we can use it to power our machines! A power so great, I can finally conquer this miserable mud-ball of a planet!" Rouge got up and gave Zim a hard stare. "With you by my side of course, Rouge." Rouge grinned; much better.

"But what are you going to do when all of these things are said and done?" Rouge asked, looking around. "Do you have any other plans that'll follow this when you conquer this planet?" This definitely caught Zim's attention.

He thought about this a moment. "Hmmm… I'll have to think about that." He snapped his fingers. "Well, sometimes Invaders stay on the planets they conquered, to make sure that no rebellions take place, like that stupid little band of space outlaws called the 'Resisty'. Maybe when we conquer this planet… We could stay here, no one would ever have to know your still alive. Or maybe, we can move on to the next planet, and begin working there."

Rouge turned to Zim. "Don't you need the Tallest's permission to go to other planets?"

Zim smirked. "Which is exactly why staying on Earth will be a great plan. We've already survived staying here for a year already."

Rouge shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so." Suddenly, much to Zim's embarrassment, Rouge approached him, smiling slightly. "But what else do you think will happen?"

Zim stuttered a great deal, unable to get his voice to work for him.

Gir smiled widely. "AW! Master and Rouge are having a 'moment'!" He laughed slightly. "Should I leave you two Alo-o-one?"

Rouge momentarily glared angrily at the dysfunctional SIR unit. "You shouldn't even be down here to begin with Gir, you're too destructive. Now leave."

Gir smiled greatly. "Okay!" Having said that, Gir left the room, singing, "Doom doom doom doomy doomy doom doom doomy doomay doom doom do-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-om!!" His annoying and repetitive song could be heard throughout the lab, as he hopped on an elevator and left.

"So shall we fire up the Interdimensional Travel Portal for another go?" Zim asked, seeing the opportunity.

Rouge, knowing that Zim was just nervous, sighed lightly. "Okay." She gave Zim a quick kiss on the cheek, and ran over to the computer. Zim blushed a bright red before running over to the machine that shot out the infra-red beam. "Let's try to keep in mind that locking them in won't solve everything, we still need to put them into a proper imprisonment, for study."

Zim nodded, upon finishing his modifications. "Yes, I know. Let's go and get ready."

It was officially time to catch someone from the Mushroom Kingdom

* * *

Dark hallways as far as the eye could see appeared on the scene as we open up once more. Looking here, it would be little wonder to anyone, that this scene now took place at a place that was feared by everyone in Toon Town, Cartoontopia, and various other places around the Planet of Fanfiction…

It was Omega Mountain, the home base of the infamous Darkstar Drake, and his army of Anti's and Darksides.

The camera slowly pans down the halls as it takes in the depressing nature of this once great place.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a door opened, and into the hall walked a strange figure. The figure had an unsure look to him, as he slowly walked down the hall…

It was Anti-Gantz.

Anti-Gantz looked around, looking for something. "That room has to be around here somewhere…"

Merely a few minutes ago, he had a meeting with the leader of the darksides, so that he may be able to join his forces…

* * *

(Flashback.)

"Put you're backs into it! If you were facing the Author Fighters they would've long since beaten you into the ground!" Roared a powerful voice, as the scene opens on what appeared to be a wide open space, filled with practice dummies, that were getting the stuffing beat out of them by dark looking people, some of them holding powers that were very dark in presence.

It looked like a training camp almost.

Overlooking the training was a figure known all over the world of Fanfiction, as one of the baddest of evil-doers around. He looked like a teenage boy with dark blue skin, pointy ears like a ghost, and a white flame blazing on top of his head, serving as hair. He wore dark black armor, which partially covered his black jacket, which he wore over a red shirt, with dark velvet pants, and black boots. It was none other then the dark side of Brian K., an old friend of DarkMagicianmon…

It was the infamous Darkstar Drake himself.

_**(Just for the record, this takes place before the events of DarkMagicianmon's 'Authors of Time' fic.)**_

As Drake looked down upon his troops, training for the future encounter against the Author Fighters, he smirked. "Ah, it feels good to be king." He turned to look further down the castle battlements that made the platform where he looked down to his soldiers. "I should go and train up too. I have room to make plenty of improvement. Better get moving."

(… Later…)

We now see what appears to be a big wide open room, with various exercise equiptment.

Among them, we now see Drake ruthlessly punching a nearby punching bag, showing his power and ferocity with each movement. He unleashed a devastating right hook, which appeared to leave a small scratch into the bag. Two more ferocious side to side punches followed, slamming the bag from both sides. "RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" With a powerful finisher, dark energy surrounded his fist, as he punched…

WHAAAAAAAAAM!! His fist punched clean THROUGH the bag. This was immediately followed by the second hand appearing along side it, before viciously ripping the bag apart. By the time all was said and done, there was nothing left of it, but remains of a tough leather, and all the grains of sand that made it's inside. "DarkMagicianmon and his ilk better watch their backs… Because this time is going to be much different…"

"Sir?"

"HRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" Since the voice had come so suddenly, Drake was caught in the middle of his rage, before he could properly calm down. His fist flew through the air, almost punching out the person that had entered, before Drake stopped in his tracks.

Standing there appeared to be, what looked like an evil version of NL himself. Anti-NL looked about to wet his pants at what had almost transpired, his eyes wide like dinner plates and his teeth clenched so hard, it looked like he was about to crack a filing. "Oh. Anti-No Limit." Drake pulled his fist back and immediately calmed down. "Forgive me, I didn't know it was you." He stared at the boy curiously. "Why are you here?"

Anti-NL shivered greatly, as he regained his composure. "Forgive me for the interruption sir. But… You have a visitor."

Drake looked at him strangely. "A visitor? On what grounds is the visit?"

Anti-NL let out a slight sigh, knowing all was well. "Well… Believe it or not, sir, but it's on the grounds of an employment search." Drake lifted an eye brow. "There's an anti wishing to join us."

"Really?" Drake asked, intrigued. "We haven't had a new recruit in quite a while…" He paced a moment, taking in this information. "Take me to this new recruit. You can give me details on the way."

Anti-NL saluted. "Yes sir!" Having said that Anti-NL shown Drake out, the Darkside following him.

"So… What is the Anti's name?" Drake asked, as the two walked down the hall.

(CBB Scene Change CBB Scene Change)

"Anti-Gantz." Anti-NL answered as the first scene closed, reopening on the next.

The scene shown a small medieval decorated lobby with a big front desk at the back of the room. Standing in front of the desk was an extremely nervous Anti-Gantz, trying his best to relax, before the meeting with Drake. As he did, he took in the decoration around him.

'Jeeze' Anti-Gantz thought as he looked around. 'This place is even more depressing then Anti-Toon Town…'

As he did, he heard a door opening from somewhere. He quickly turned and saw, with a slight fear phasing through him as a chill in his spine, the person he needed to see approaching. "So, you're the anti that wishes to join my ranks." Drake said, sounding quite full of himself. "I must admit, considering what the original Gantz looked like, and the paradox theory that makes the Anti-World…" He frowned deeply. "I almost expected something more from Gantz's anti."

Anti-Gantz bowed his head, feeling like he was completely out of place. He took a deep breath, but retorted. "You have to admit sir, that you aren't exactly as intimidating yourself." He raised his head, putting on a small modest smile. "Considering your past defeats." Drake glared at the boy angrily. "Look, all I'm saying is, you shouldn't sell me short, so soon. I'm much more then I appear to be."

Drake stared at the boy before him. "You are, are you?" He growled slightly, crossing his arms. "Well, let's see you prove it." He pointed angry finger at the boy. "I want you to report to Training Field in 10 minutes, if you're sure you want a job here." He motioned to Anti-NL whom stood behind him. "Anti-NL will show you there."

Anti-Gantz nodded, before bowing courteously to Drake. "Yes sir, that's just what I'll do."

(CBB Scene Change CBB Scene Change.)

The view opens up on the training grounds of Omega Mountain, showing that the place was now empty, as everyone that was here before was now gone. All except for one person.

Anti-Gantz now stood in the middle of the grounds, looking up to the castle like battlements that encircled the area. Standing in the center of the battlements was Drake, and on both sides of him, lining the battlements was his army of Anti's and darksides, staring down at him. Drake stared down at the boy with the fiercest glare of them all. He had to, seeing as how it was his choice to include Anti-Gantz or not.

Anti-Gantz lightly gulped, nervous at the crowd. "Oh nelly…" He muttered quietly.

"Listen up, fresh meat!!" A voice echoed from the battlements. Anti-Gantz could tell that it was not Drake, thus making him theorize it was another Anti, or even a Darkside. Though who it was, was a mystery to him. "We are now presenting to you, for OUR entertainment pleasure, the entry test!" Anti-Gantz didn't quite like the sadistic tone this voice used. "For the first leg of this entry exam, you must give us an example of your own abilities. Show us your stuff, pip-squeak!" The voice laughed insanely for a moment, before a loud thud echoed over his Mic. "OW!! WHAT?!"

Anti-Gantz took this in for a moment, staring up at the thousand faces looking down on him. After a second of a nervous stillness, the anti-boy regained himself, taking a deep breath. "No fear... Show no fear… Take a deep breath…" He said quietly, before exhaling, and taking another deep breath, his eyes opening... A strange flame appearing in his eyes. He was no longer the scared, simple-minded Anti-Gantz. No…

He was a warrior, ready to go. "Fire comes from Air… All things are in harmony with each other." He exhaled his breath once more, and took another deep breath…

Drake really felt great surprise come over him when he felt the heat of the area suddenly pick up somewhat. "Let go of all fear… And show, what a true blaze looks like!" Anti-Gantz exhaled the air once more, and took yet another deep breath. "My abilities are of fire!!" Anti-Gantz yelled out loud, for the whole training ground to hear.

He punched outward… And a great blaze of fire shot out, dramatically increasing the heat of the grounds below the castle like battlements. He punched again, showing raw heat and power, as yet another blaze shot out. He shot his arms out to the side, blasting on both his left and right sides.

Drake stared in astonishment. "Interesting… His powers are like the Fire Benders of the Four Nations world…"

One of the Darksides looked down to him, he appeared to be holding a microphone. "Jeeze, this kids a tried and true pyro-maniac."

Drake stared down, taking in the display. "He certainly has power, but he also has great control over himself. He's truly showing great promise." He turned down to Anti-Gantz. At that moment, he jumped high into the air, and, with a front flip, performed a powerful blitz kick, with a blaze following the movement, in a powerful attack. Upon seeing that he was finished, Drake looked down to him. "Is that all?" Drake asked in a yell. "What other abilities do you have?"

Anti-Gantz looked up to him, the warriors blaze leaving him… For now. "Well…" He thought about this. "I do tinker a little."

Drake considered this. "You tinker… Care to give me, an example of your work?"

Anti-Gantz looked down, a slight blush on his face. "I…uh… Didn't bring any-anything…"

Silence followed.

"But-! I can assure you, sir, or master, if you prefer, that if you give me a chance, I shall prove myself to you, both as a mechanic and a powerful ally! I will not rest until you know my fullest potential!" Anti-Gantz said, before bowing down on his knees, a gesture that, otherwise, was unheard of, as most Anti's would've just bowed from the waist down. "Allow me to join you. And I swear, on my honor, you will NOT regret it!"

Drake and the other Anti's and Darkside's stared in surprise; while there was more to this guy that meets the eye, he really went WAY out of his way to seem sincere. Even Drake could tell that he was being honest and not just trying to be a butt kisser. He looked down to the boy, considering the offer. After a moment, he nodded; eh, what was the harm? He snatched the mic away from the Darkside that had originally been using it. "Very well, Anti-Gantz, I will allow you into my ranks." Anti-Gantz raised his head, a wide smile on his face.

"OH! Thank you sir, THANK YOU!" Anti-Gantz said, jumping to his feet, and bowing humbly from the waist down.

"Stop doing that…" Drake said with a groan, causing Anti-Gantz to lift back up. "You've already proven your point." Anti-Gantz nodded in understanding. "But keep in mind Anti-Gantz, that though you have shown great promise, you have yet to prove yourself on the field of battle, or even in the laboratory. And until you do as such you will be known as a trainee. Prove to us that your as strong and inventive as your claims suggest."

Anti-Gantz, despite Drake's request, bowed a little. "Yes sir! I won't let you down!" Having said that, he left the training grounds and went back to the front desk, having remembered the path there.

An anti that resembled MB chuckled slightly. "Don't worry sir…" He said, elbowing Drake, "Just give him a week, that'll make him loosen up."

(End Flashback.)

* * *

"Ah, here it is… Room 5174." Beep-beep beep, beep! Beep! Beep! The sound of a mechanical door sliding open was heard.

Anti-Gantz had just found his room, deciding to make himself at home, before heading off to the lab, to work with his new master of invention, Anti-Wormtail. He looked around. It looked like a plain room, with a soft bed in the corner, a computer and internet receiver against the wall in the opposite end of the room. As Anti-Gantz walked in, he turned on the lights, showing that a brown rug covered most of the room, with the rest showing a tileless brown floor. It wasn't much… But it would do.

"Hmmm…" Anti-Gantz said, taking in the room. He walked over to the bed, placing his backpack onto it, before walking over to the Computer. With a switch, he turned the machine on. "It works! Incredible…"

The sound of a mechanical turning caught his attention. He turned his head, to see what it was. Nailed to the wall was a small security camera, taking in the entire room, including Anti-Gantz. "The place is like a miniature Fort Knox."

'_HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH…'_

Anti-Gantz did his best not to jump, as that deep chuckle echoed through his mind, and mind alone. He recognized that laugh. To make himself look inconspicuous, he switched off the computers screen, and slowly walked over to the bed. He lay down on the bed, and closed his eyes. But instead of going to sleep, he entered a meditative state.

* * *

In his mind, he had a conversation that went completely unheard to the world outside of Anti-Gantz's subconscious.

_1 Anti-Gantz: Master… I wasn't expecting you to check in on me so soon._

_2 ??: Is dere' a security system in your room?_

_1 Anti-Gantz: Yes Master. There is a security camera in the room. This severely limits what I can do, in this room alone._

_2 ??: Heheheheh… Drake is becoming paranoid of fresh meat it would seem…_

_1 Anti-Gantz: What should I do? I won't be able to do the research you wanted me to do, with him watching my every move._

_2 ??: Don't you worry, I 'ave a way to fix this problem. Just go through a few days as you normally would as a trainee. After a day or two, I will 'ave a video recording of your daily life inside the room. Perhaps, we can trick the people in the security room, into 'finking that no foul play is afoot._

_1 Anti-Gantz: And once the video is done, I'll be able to safely look into what we need._

_2 ??: Exactly. Good luck, and don't you worry, you will be able to prove yourself to them all soon._

_1 Anti-Gantz: Are you sure?_

_2 ??: Most definitely… Also, consider me impressed, my young pupil. I saw your performance in the training grounds. You've thouroughly impressed me with the mastery of the abilities I'VE granted you._

_1 Anti-Gantz: You're that good a teacher, master._

_2 ??: Why thank you… Good luck, show them what you can do._

_1 Anti-Gantz: I will… I won't let you down… Master Saturn…_

In the background, an evil and insane laugh sounded in the background of his subconscious, as the scene changes to reality, and Anti-Gantz had exited his subconscious.The laughing stops there. He stood back up, and hopped out of the bed. "Well, better get to work." That was the last thing said, before he left the room, off on his way to the lab.

It was time for a complex, and fool-proof plan to be put into action.

* * *

Otto: Whoa… Saturn must be up to something pretty big to be playing both sides like he is.

Me: Trust me, Saturn is as bad as bad guys get in this fic. And he IS up to something big. You might be surprised at what he's got planned.

Wally: You know, when I first seen Anti-Gantz, I was actually surprised to find that, despite most of the Anti's personalities, he actually had a kind of goodness in him. But, hearing this, I'm starting to think that Anti-Gantz may not be as good as I thought him to be.

Me: (I smirk smartly.) Oh… You ain't seen anything yet, my friend! (I turned to the screen.) And after a long time, I finally give all of my fans the next update of Crossover Bros Brawl. I hope you all enjoyed! (I give them a peace sign.) R&R people!

Wally: Until next update!


	9. Voices of the Mental Plain

Me: (I finish making the smallest last changes of the new update.) There we go! All taken care of! (I push the save button, and push a certain button on the keyboard…)

(Almost immediately, out of a printer-looking device, a movie reel slid out looking ready to be put into a camera.)

Me: (Smirks.) And thus a new chapter of Crossover Bros Brawl is created. (Takes the reel.) Update time!

(A little later, Otto and Wally were sitting in the Gantz Gun Productions theater room, with the big screen out and ready.)

Otto: Seemed rather excited about this one.

Wally: Don't blame him, really. Been a while since his last update.

Otto: He also seemed excited about something else as well. He's been working on this for a while. What could he possibly have in mind? (Groans.) Knowing him, whenever HE'S giddy, it usually isn't a good sign.

Wally: (Looks appalled.) Mate! I can't believe you said that!

Otto: You know it's true though.

Wally: … (Is silent for a moment.) Yeah, I guess so…

Me: (Jumps into the seat beside Otto, smiling up a storm.) Hello boys! Ready for viewing?

(The two stare at me.)

Me: (Raises an eyebrow in confusion.) What? Why are you staring at me like that?

Otto: Is there a particular reason, your so hopelessly giddy today?

Me: (I think a moment, before smiling.) Yep!

(It's silent for a moment.)

Wally: Are you going to tell us why?

Me: Nope! At least, not just yet!

(Otto and Wally turns to each other, looking a tad bit worried.)

Otto: Okay, then… Well on with the show, I suppose…

Me: (Looks at the duo suspiciously.) Is something up you two?

Wally: (Sweats nervously.) No! Of course not! Let's just start the movie!

Me: (Looks at the two with a rather piercing stare, before shrugging.) Oh… Oh well… (Turns to the audience holding up the remote.) Anyways, here we have Chapter 8 of Crossover Bros Brawl! In this chapter, expect some rather big twists, some more fights for your entertainment pleasure, and the introduction of yet another plausible crossover. I hope you all enjoy! (I push the play button.)

* * *

Chapter 8

Voices of the Mental Plain

* * *

The wind lightly blew as we open the scene on what appeared to be a jagged mountain out in the distance…

Omega Mountain, home of the Darksides and the Anti's of Fanfiction, stood proudly over the landscape as a strike of lightning streaked across the background. Slowly the camera zooms in on Omega Mountain, until a castle becomes visible at the top. Seamlessly, it passes through what appeared to be a window that was open a crack and came inside a room.

Sitting in a chair, working on the computer, Anti-Gantz was typing like a mad-man looking through files at a fast pace. On the computer screen, strange looking machines passed one by one, some, if not all, looking very advanced. "Interesting…" Anti-Gantz mumbled as he looked through each file.

Only days before, Drake and his legion had infiltrated Konoha, and, from there, kidnapped a very important person. That person, being Hanabi Hyuga, one of the many children of the Hyuga clan. The Hyuga clan was infamous in Konoha for it's mastery over various jutsu, or Ninja abilities; the most prominent and well known being the Sharingan eye Jutsu. Along with the kidnapping of Hanabi, Drake issued a challenge to the Author Fighters.

Basically, the challenge was to set to see if the Author Fighters would be able to get Hanabi back from him. The only twist was they had to fight shinobi style in order to do so. He had given them a week to prepare…

Anti-Gantz had taken that time to prepare as well.

Drake was still not convinced if Anti-Gantz was truly worth his time. True, his earlier encounter at the Technodrome was good. But he needed a way to REALLY seal the deal, make him a tried and true Anti, a model worker…

Just so he could do HEAVEN KNOWS what since he worked for another power.

Anti-Gantz looked around as if he had heard that. 'Shut up…' He thought, his mind still focused on his work. 'I have no choice. Besides, when this is all over, Drake is going to be down on his knees THANKING me.'

SURE…. Whatever helps you sleep at night.

Anti-Gantz growled as he continued to look. Finally he appeared to finally find what he was looking for… "Ah, here we go…" He smirked slightly as he typed a few more things down, before clicking on something on the computer screen. "The orders in. Instant delivery will do it."

_'You're doing exceptionally well.'_ Came a familiar voice inside Anti-Gantz's head, completely unheard by the outside world.

Anti-Gantz popped back into attention when he heard that. 'Oh, Lord Saturn. I didn't realize you would check in.' He thought in response to his master's message. He casually got up from his seat, as he thought, and left his room, looking like nothing was wrong at all. 'I was just about to pick up a delivery, I found this one site online that would allow me to order some products and deliver them instantaneously. Must've gotten the idea from the ACME Corporation.'

As Anti-Gantz continued down the hall, Saturn, while inside the boy's mind, continued. _'Spare me the details. 'ow goes Project WildFire?'_

Anti-Gantz nodded; to some he looked like he was nodding his head in rhythm to a song only he could hear, while to others it was accepted, just thinking that the Anti was having a moment. 'It goes well' He thought. 'I've managed to fix up all the key components for the idea. For the most part, it's done, but I still need to give the project one more thing, it's power source.'

Anti-Gantz calmly walked past the other Anti's and Darksides, who barely even regarded him, as if he was a fly on the wall. Anti-Gantz didn't bother to take notice; after all they would be taking notice of him soon enough. _'I must say, you impress me still, boy. Unlike many of the other monster underlings 'ere, you actually follow through with many an ingenius ploy.'_

Anti-Gantz arched his eyebrow curiously. 'What do you mean?' He thought as he passed another corner… After a second, he suddenly backed right up to the corner again to see what was going on. 'Hold on Master. You must see this.'

Before him was what looked like a squabble. Drake was glowering at two of his own Darkside minions. Anti-Gantz recognized the two Darksides as Johan and Omaddon, the Chaos Duo, whom, in ancient history, were responsible for much chaos in the pre-modern era. Anti-Gantz watched with curiosity at the scene before him. He wasn't the only one, Hanabi watched from behind Drake as he scolded the two darksides.

"Do you realize going behind my back clearly shows a sign of treason to the name Darkside?" Drake asked, his anger more then abounding, as he gave them a look of pure indignation.

"Sir if you give me the chance to-" Johan said, trying to explain. However, he was cut clean off, when Drake's angry glare turned to him.

"You knew full aware never to act without my permission." The Darkside Leader continued, his glare going between Johan and Omaddon.

Anti-Gantz shuddered, as he hid from Drake's glare, if it should travel to the corner for any reason. "But sir we were just doing some recon so you'd know what you're up against-" Johan tried once more, hoping that what he would have to say would catch Drake's attention. However, the Darkside was FAR from being talked out of his rage.

"Did you ever think that I'd really want to know?" The Darkside said glowered at the two.

Anti-Gantz smiled lightly, 'Maybe there's hope for me yet.'

'_Now DAT'S what I call control. If only MY Master would show this much control over 'is minions.'_ Saturn said in Anti-Gantz's mind, equally impressed.

"Well sir I just thought you'd…" Johan tried once more, hoping in the bottom of his mind that this would work. However, Drake cut him off, with a menacing growl.

"Oh you just thought did you? Do you ever think about maybe I'd like to be surprised YOU IMBECI-" Drake said, he was so close to shouting Anti-Gantz considered it a miracle that he stopped. However, looking past the Darkside Leader, he noticed that what had cut him off was the young woman known as Hanabi Hyuga. Hanabi, before Drake's REAL yelling could commence, tugged on the sleeve of Drake's trench coat.

Anti-Gantz stared in confusion, and he could tell that Saturn was watching this little scene just as intently as he was.

"Drake if I may, just this once?" Hanabi asked sweetly. Anti-Gantz further examined Hanabi, allowing Saturn to get a good long look at her. Hanabi was a young lady around her late teens, maybe even close to being an adult. Anti-Gantz could remember back when Hanabi first came to Omega Mountain, wearing the clothes of the people of Konoha, the Hidden Leaf Village. But looking at her now, one would barely be able to recognize her. Hanabi now wore dark, almost gothic looking clothing, with dark purple fingernail polish, and dark brown hair pulled into a pony-tail. All in all…

It was little wonder Drake had fallen for her.

Drake smiled, bowing like a gentleman and allowing Hanabi in front of him. "Be my guest Hanabi." Anti-Gantz could almost swear he could see Saturn's reaction to this no matter how far away he was. He would say that Saturn would be cussing and swearing a blue streak that Hanabi could make Drake play a friggen Harp if she wanted him to. She had him so tightly wrapped around that little finger of hers, he would say, it made him sick.

Anti-Gantz's opinion however, was entirely different. He actually liked seeing that Drake had finally found the one girl for him. Hanabi was very pretty, and he couldn't help but notice how she had changed since her time here. True, she was turning bad, but she would be with the person who would love her for the rest of their lives. A few lies at the beginning were necessary… Right?

Smiling smugly, she faked a motion that looked similar to rolling up her sleeves. "I always wanted to do this." She said stepping forward. Johan and Omaddon could see she casted a bigger shadow on the wall than the duo's because she was closer to the light, and she began screaming at them like a certain Empress who always gets headaches whenever she is defeated, "YOU IMBECILES, YOU NUMBSKULLS, YOU IDIOTS! Do you ever think of what Drake really wants?!"

"They grow up so fast." Drake sheds a tear feeling proud of Hanabi's command over the duo.

Meanwhile, Anti-Gantz did absolutely EVERYTHING in his power not to burst out laughing. In truth, he disliked the Chaos duo with every fiber of his being. To him, they were obstacles that would sooner or later need to be taken care of. Since his dislike of the Chaos Duo was so great, and hearing the yelling from Hanabi was hilarious enough, since she was usually so withdrawn, Anti-Gantz went into a giggling fit, trying to make sure he didn't give himself away by laughing out loud.

"I told you we shouldn't have gone." Anti-Gantz heard Omaddon grumble. He could tell from where he was listening that Omaddon was humiliated by this whole thing.

"Shut up idiot!" Johan scolded him, letting Anti-Gantz know the feeling was mutual, between the two.

"Silence!" Drake shouted, catching Anti-Gantz's attention, "For your misguided attempt to serve my needs I am condemning you two in the Shadow Realm's torture chamber for 24 hours!" Anti-Gantz felt his eyes widen at the shout, before he heard Drake snap his fingers.

Anti-Gantz felt his blood go cold, and his breathing go ragged.

For good reason too. The Shadow Realm was one of the most feared subjects in the entire Fanfiction world. The Shadow Realm, in and of itself, was a realm no-one would ever-EVER want to wind up in this or any other life time. The realm itself was like a dark black and purple version of Hell itself. Anyone who ever wound up there would end up being tortured in every single FRIGGEN sense of the word…

FOR ALL ETERNITY.

Anti-Gantz saw the portal form behind Johan and Omaddon, all black and shadowy, mysterious, and dangerous. A sight he himself never hoped to face in the near or far future. He could almost hear the Chaos Duo scream for mercy, over the portals swirling infernous, hell-worthy sounds. Their screams finally subsided when they were forced into the portal, and it closed, taking the duo inside…

Anti-Gantz gulped down so hard it felt like he tried to swallow his own tonsil; he was starting to feel very sorry for the Duo right now, hated obstacles or not…

'_I do fink' we've seen enough.'_ Saturn suddenly said, in Anti-Gantz's head, popping him back into attention. _'Move along to get your order… Our Master will see to Omaddon and Johan himself.'_

Anti-Gantz nodded to himself slightly, before moving on. As he did, he heard Drake and Hanabi continue talking.

"You're really condemning them there?" Hanabi asked, looking somewhat frightened at the thought of the Shadow Realm banishment.

"Don't worry it's just for 24 hours, after what pain, suffering, and torture they'll go through while they're there, they'll think twice before acting without my permission." Drake said, comforting Hanabi from the notion.

It did nothing to comfort Anti-Gantz however. 'Master…' He thought as he continued down the hall.

'_Yes, Anti-Gantz?'_ Saturn responded back.

He gulped slightly as he continued to walk. 'I NEVER want to end up in the Shadow Realm… All of the stories I heard about that place were just to much for me, and that was just by listening to them…' He slowly weaved through a crowd of Anti's as he made his way to the front door. 'But even if I did end up there… You and the Main Master, you would look after me… Wouldn't you?'

Saturn remained silent for a moment. _'Of course we would. Our Master 'as power in many different areas of the Multi-Verse. The Shadow Realm is one of the many places 'is power reaches, and he would be able to control what would happen should you be sent 'dere.'_ As Saturn continued, Anti-Gantz finally reached the front door. _'You're a special case, young one. What you are performing 'ere may very well be remembered as the greatest plan any Anti in dat' organization 'as ever accomplished. You wanna know why?'_

Anti-Gantz smirked, knowing ahead of time. 'Because, Drake's new girlfriend is the price if he fails. If our plan succeeds, Drake will be so thankful for the measures I've taken, he'll respect me.' His thoughts seemed to hesitate for a moment. 'Because of your brains of course, master.'

'_Smart boy…'_ Saturn said to the young anti. _'So tell me young one. What exactly did you order for your creations power source? I'm quite curious.'_

Anti-Gantz smirked, 'Trust me, Master.' He reached for the door, and opened it slowly. He looked around, making sure there was no-one around that would take notice. "You'll see…" Anti-Gantz muttered to himself, as he snuck out, and closed the door, leaving it open by a crack.

Once outside, he looked around. "Now then, where's that shipment…" He took a step more forward…

And his foot hit something sitting on the ground.

Anti-Gantz looked down, and smiled insidiously. "Ah, there you are."

Sitting on the ground was a tiny package that must've been the size of a Wii Box at the most. It was made out of the plain brown cardboard he thought it would be wrapped in…

On the top of the box a single label was written out in bold letters, pinning a receipt under it. The label said this.

'Brought to you by Shinra Corp'

Anti-Gantz opened the package and reached inside. He smirked as he pulled out what was in the box.

It was a small glowing orb, that looked like it was filled with the intense heat of a wild, blazing, inferno. "Perfect condition…" Anti-Gantz smirked as he pulled out what appeared to be another small orb from the box. This one looked like it was dark blue with white streaks of lightning deep inside it. "Materia. The magic element infused into a tiny sphere." He smirked as he held the two orbs, examining them closely. "Let's see Anti-Wormtail, or any of those other losers top this…" He smirked as he pocketed the spheres, and took the box, placing a weird machine he had taken from the labs into the box, and closing it up.

If anyone would've stopped to ask what was with the package, they would've seen only that strange little machine and would immediately be put at ease, thinking Anti-Wormtail had sent him to pick up the package. Since Saturn had tampered with the cameras as Anti-Gantz exited the building, no-one would've ever seen Anti-Gantz pull out the Materia spheres from the box and otherwise change what had been inside the box. As he slowly made his way back to his room he felt a smug smirk come on his face, as he felt the intense heat of the Firaga Materia, and the tingly sensation of the Thundaga Materia cling to his waist as they remained hidden in his pocket…

No-one would ever know, until Anti-Gantz wanted them to know.

He fought back the urge to chuckle giddily at the unbounding freedom he felt. Making plans behind Drake's back, knowing he wouldn't get a real punishment for it if the Darkside leader didn't approve, and knowing that he was planning each and every detail… With some help of course. For those fleeting moments, Anti-Gantz actually felt… 'Untouchable'.

He made sure that he was walking in his lonely hallway, before he let the quietest of chuckles pass his lips. 'Untouchable… Heh, I quite like the sound of that.' He thought, as he finally arrived back into his room, where his secret project awaited completion.

Those Author Fighters and Drake would be looking forward to the traditional fight…

What they would get instead, would be a LITTLE surprise… Courtesy of Drake's newest, and least respected recruit… …

* * *

The scene opens on a more sunny location.

In Peach Creek Fanfiction, people were actually gathered at a certain house due to some kind of commotion going on. As this was going on, a certain person appeared, riding on a jet surfboard and landing on the streets in front of the house.

Warrior of Fanfiction, or simply WoF, landed on the ground. He had been coming back after yet another eventless patrol, to his suburban home. With grace and style befitting a hero, he twirled around the rocket surfboard, which made it disappear. He shook it off, knowing he could always recreate it should he need it. He turned to the commontion going on before him. "What's going on here?" He asked himself as he walked forward.

The crowd was formed in front of the garage of the house, watching something going on in the center. He would've been curious about what was going on, however, at that moment, he heard a loud boisterous voice being magnified over a loud speaker. "Behold everyone! The Flying Eduardo brothers!!"

WoF rolled his eyes, recognizing Eddy's voice. "Oi… What is he up to this time..?"

"Hey! Warrior!"

WoF felt his blood suddenly rush to his head, recognizing that voice. He looked to his left, and who did he see?

A young teenage girl maybe a few years underneath his own age by a year or two, was standing next to him, just now noticing him. She had short blonde hair, which was combed to perfection. She wore a white short sleeved shirt that was underneath a black no-sleeved shirt, a pair of jeans shorts, a pair of stockings on her feet, and black shoes. WoF knew this girl as Nazz, the Cul-De-Sac's resident cutie, and the head cheerleader at the Peach Creek High School.

She smiled giddily at the young man. "O-M-G! You managed to get here!" She said, her peppy tone all showing.

WoF grew somewhat uncomfortable being around her. "Oh, hey Nazz. What's going on?"

Nazz rolled her eyes, suddenly looking somewhat annoyed. "The Ed's are trying their acrobatic act again."

WoF flinched slightly. "The Flying Eduardo Brothers?? But didn't that one end in disaster the last time they tried it?"

"It did, dude." WoF took notice of the boy standing next to Nazz. The boy looked like a natural born Jock, as well as a well-raised bully. He looked gruff and rough, wearing a green shirt, blue shorts, a sensible pair of tennis shoes with cleats, and a red cap backwards on his head, with three strands of orange red hair poking out of the opening. WoF knew this boy as Kevin, Peach Creeks resident bully, and the Quarterback of the Peach Creek football team. He turned to WoF, to show he had a sadistic smirk on his face. "This is going to be SO choice!" He said, his voice a gruff, low, tone.

Nazz rolled her eyes. "Seriously Kev, you need to learn to grow up." She turned to WoF. "As annoying as the Eds are, they're still kids like us. They don't deserve to be laughed at for trying to make a quick buck. Besides, there's nothing funny about them hurting themselves."

Kevin gave her a small look, before seeing WoF giving him a similar look. "She's right you know." He turned to the center to notice that the Eds were getting ready for the show. "At the very least they keep things INTERESTING around here."

"Tell me about it." Wof looked down to see Timmy Turner standing among the crowd. In his hands were three strings attached to three balloons, one pink, one green, one light purple. "Though this is the first time since I've moved here that I'll actually get to see one of their scams in person."

"Been looking forward to it?" WoF asked, causing Timmy to shrug.

"Kind of." He said with his typical buck-toothed smile. "I actually used to watch their scams and misadventures on TV. This is the first time I'll actually get to see them in person."

Nazz smiled lightly. "Not much has changed since the series finale of our TV show. Ever since Double D was changed back from being the big bully on campus, with help from Jimmy, things have gotten quiet for a while, with the exception of Eddy making a few more scams." She shrugged slightly. "But that's just same old, same old, for us."

Timmy groaned. "Story of my life…" He looked to the Ed's as they began their show. "At least I finally get a break from the freaks on MY TV show, since I moved here."

… … … … …

Or, so he thought…

On the other end of the street, a strange ice cream truck was parked at the sidewalk, and a strange figure watched from the window.

Crocker smirked as he took in the scene before him. "Neighborhood Shenanigans, eh?" He removed the binoculars from his face. "Sounds like the perfect chance to move in…" He chuckled evilly as he started muttering to himself. "While those little brats are doing their show, I'll be able to sneak up on Turner, find his fairies, and capture them while his back is turned… Then when I finally have his…" His usual spaz attacks ensued at the mention of these words. "FAIRY GOD PARENTS!!" The spazs caused him to fly backward behind his front seat… Where the exit to the van was. "I'll be able to rule the world!" Before he opened up the door, he suddenly picked up what appeared to be a piece of paper. "As well as finally complete my list of things to do, before I finally move out of my Mother's house!! And yes that's very important!" He laughed snidely as he picked up what appeared to be a butterfly net in one hand, and a strange machine in the other.

Slowly, he opened the door to his van and sneaked out moving towards the crowd. As he did, the Ed's show was now going strong. "Now witness everyone! The great acts of the Flying Eduardo Brothers!! Hup Hup!!" He said. The camera moves over to Eddy in the center of attention. He appeared to be wearing a leopard skinned shirt with the only sleeveless strap over his left shoulder and his blue shorts still on his person, making him look like Tarzan, or at the very least George of the Jungle. At the 'hup hup!' Ed suddenly appeared, wearing similar clothing.

"Hup Hup!" Ed repeated in a dimwitted fashion, as he ran over to Double D, who wore a leopard skin shirt similar to his friends. The nervous young man shivered nervously, his legs knocking against each other out of his nervousness. Ed suddenly appeared next to the boy and grabbed his feet.

Double D IMMEDIATELY knew what Ed had in mind. "No Ed!! STOP!! **WAIT!!**" Ed failed to listen to him, as with a single movement…

Ed's strength sent Double D sailing clear upward with the speed of a rocket, coming close to the Ionosphere. Double D been through it all, screaming all the way.

"Hup hup!" Eddy said once more, signaling to Ed. Ed followed the signal and ran over to Eddy.

"Hup Hup!" He once again repeated along with Eddy, as he picked the boy up, and, believe it or not actually started to juggle the dwarf sized pre-teen boy. The crowd actually started to applaud, but those who were familiar and used to the Ed's antics only lightly clapped. Timmy and Kevin themselves, had burst out laughing at Double D's predicament.

Slowly, Crocker approached the crowd, his eyes on the weird machine, which must've served as a radar. "Oh yes, they are close… I can tell…" Suddenly the machine started to beep, sensing Timmy's fairy god parents were close. "Come to Crocker… Where are you…"

As he worked his way through the crowd, the show continued. As Eddy was being juggled, he suddenly sent Ed another signal. "Hup Hup!"

"Hup Hup!" Ed said single mindedly before he stopped juggling Eddy and held out his left hand…

Just in time to catch a screaming Double D in his hand before he made a painful landing back on his own driveway. "Ta-Dah!!" Eddy shouted enthusiastically.

The Crowd gave an enthusiastic applause, though Kevin's was much more so. "HAHAHAHA!! Do that again, DORKS! HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!" On the word, 'Dorks' he reeled his hand back intending to slap his knee… But on the back swing, 'POW!!', he nailed Crocker upside the head.

Crocker screamed in pain, not used to being attacked directly, but recovered quickly. He rubbed his face, noticing that his glasses were broken. "Stupid Fairieless jock…" He muttered as he got back up.

"Now time for the next act!" Eddy said, after giving Kevin a hard glare. "Hup Hup!"

Double D wouldn't hear for it. "Now Eddy! I've had enough of-"

He was cut off by Ed, "Hup Hup!" He repeated like a parrot, and immediately started to juggle the two of them once more.

"EEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!" Double D screamed as he was sent flying into the air, as Ed juggled them like a professional. As clueless and klutzy as he was, he strangely had quite the talent for juggling.

Crocker once again worked the crowd, slowly moving around until he finally found Timmy. Crocker smirked as he quietly started to move towards him…

"And to add on!!" Eddy suddenly added, before pulling out what appeared to be a skateboard. "The great Muscleman Ed, will now juggle us, all on a skateboard!" He dropped the board to the ground. "Hup Hup!"

"Hup Hup!" Ed repeated, and jumped to the Skateboard. However, he missed by mere inches, causing the skateboard to be kicked off by mistake, and to rocket away from the act…

And right under Crocker's foot as he tried to approach Timmy. Crocker was immediately caught by surprise at this, as he rolled away out of control…

However, during the first second of his rolling, his out of balance move had caused him to net one of the balloons that Timmy had been holding. And he managed to keep it in his net as he went rolling away, out of control.

He screamed as he was sent rolling all the way back across the street. His scream alerted the other members of the crowd, of his presence as they turned to see what was going on.

Timmy gasped, when he saw that his light pinkish purple balloon being held tight in Crocker's butterfly net.

With a painful THUD!! Crocker slammed to a halt, as his back slammed into the his van once more.

"CROCKER!!" Came Timmy's voice.

Crocker immediately snapped out of his daze and looked to see that the crowd was starting to give him deadly looks. "And he has one of Timmy's balloons, the JERK!!" Nazz shouted as she entered a martial arts pose. Since she was the towns baby sitter, she had special training in self-defense classes, to prepare for future confrontations.

Crocker immediately looked to see that he did, indeed, have one of Timmy's balloons in his net. "Well that's funny." Crocker said plainly, before an angry snarl came. "I came here to get one of Turner's Fairies! Not one of his balloons!" He picked up his scanner. "I'll bet this isn't even anything important!!"

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!! The machine beeped like nobodies business as it pointed directly at the balloon Crocker had in his net. On it's screen, the words 'Fairy Detected!' was in bold print, showing a small dot only to the left of Crocker, right where his fairy net was. "Well that can't be right!!" Crocker growled, as he tried to mess with the machine. "Thing's obviously broken…"

The crowd started to close in on the man. "This isn't funny anymore, Crockpot, hand over that balloon, and nobody gets hurt!" WoF said with an angry voice as, with a flash, he pulled out, to Crocker's exasperated fear, a keyblade that looked light blue and completely frozen by ice. It was none other then WoF's Freezerburn Keyblade.

"No stand back!! Get away!!" Crocker screamed as he braced himself…

FFOOM!!

A strange shadow appeared in front of Crocker, and separated him from the crowd. Crocker, after a moment, turned back to the crowd…

And saw a man wearing a big black cloak appearing to be defending him. "MOVE IT OR LOSE IT, JERKOFF!!" Kevin yelled in anger, as he punched his fist into his open hand. It was obvious that he could care less about Timmy's balloon and was more in it to beat the stuffing out of the crazy Crockpot.

The figure extended his arms, acting as Crocker's shield, and turned his head to him…

"_You heard him champ…"_Came an authorative voice with a Brooklyn accent. _"Move it or lose it…" _The figure chuckled as he turned back to the crowd. _"Hello one and all. Nice to meet you on such a great day."_

"Dude! Get out of the way! Before we make mincemeat out of you!" Nazz shouted as she got ready to fight.

The figure appeared to chuckle at this. Since his sleeves completely covered his hands, no-one could tell what he looked like. _"You think so do you?"_ He lowered his arms, and the others could feel an evil sneer coming from his figure. _"Why don't you prove it?"_ The strange person leaned his head forward, as if he was offering it up. _"Give me all you got, free shot."_

The crowd stared at the guy strangely. As they did, Crocker saw his chance and slowly got into his van. WoF stared at this weirdo, unable to figure him out. "Hold on Nazz." He walked up to the monster and gave him a hard glare. "Who are you? You don't look or sound like anyone from Organization XIII…"

The strange character considered this… Before he started laughing his fool head off for some reason or another. _"Org XIII? ORG XIII?!"_ He laughed greatly at this. _"Let me tell you something kiddo… The Faction I work with is FAR DIFFERENT AND FAR BETTER then Org XIII."_ He crossed his arms, as he chuckled. _"To be frank, you insult me by even INSINUATING that I'm with those Emotionless Husks. Sides' they're all dead, long gone. Let the dead bury the dead."_

WoF took a step back, at what the man just said. "What do you mean?"

There was the sound of an engine starting, and everyone immediately turned to see Crocker at the driver seats, the Butterfly Net sitting across the passenger seat. "Thanks a lot you cloaked sap!" He laughed as he put the vehicle in 'Drive'. "So long Turner!! Thank you for your generous donation!" He held up the butterfly net he had been carrying, showing that Timmy's pinkish purple balloon was still snared inside…

And if anyone gave the balloon a second look, they would've noticed a pair of pinkish purple eyes on the balloon. "Poof?" Came a quiet whisper… Seemingly from the Balloon.

"Give him back Crocker!!" Timmy shouted as he tried to run up to the car, past the cloaked figure.

"No way Turner!! Not when I finally have one of your fairies!" The crazed school teacher cackled as he put the net aside and snapped on the gas. "See you around, TURNER!!" He cackled insanely as he drove down the road, driving like the deranged maniac he was.

"NOOOOO!!" Timmy called as he chased after the car.

WoF growled as he turned back to the cloaked figure, and brandished his keyblade threateningly. "WHY YOU!!" He charged and swung his keyblade with all his might…

The figure merely held up his right hand, as if he was going to catch the blade and successfully blocked the blade with his palm…

All with a loud, 'CLAAAANG!!'

Wait… CLANG?

The vibrations from the attack sent WoF on a wiggling fit, making him vibrate uncontrollably like a couch spring back into the crowd and fall to the ground. The figure looked down on the warrior, as his vibrations slowed to a halt. "WHAT THE?!" He yelled. "WHAT ARE YOU MADE OF?! SOLID STEEL?!"

The man appeared to grin for a moment, before, using his left hand, pulled up the sleeve of his right arm…

Everyone stared in slack jawed awe what was there…

Replacing a regular human hand, was a dark silver mechanical arm, with yellow wires running all along it, and a red power source, on the top of his hand. His mechanical fingers almost looked like long skinny drills in small sockets, and they were definitely dangerous looking enough to do some damage. He pulled the sleeve up further, showing that the mechanized enhancements ran up his arm… … …

Until, sickeningly, leaving a few gagging, the mechanical skin stopped, and as if the metal was a natural thing, suddenly changed into dark brown skin that almost looked lizard like due to the slightly noticeable scales. It almost looked as if the metal was a natural part of his skin, there were no nails, no stitches, and no braces keeping the metal in place…

"_Eyein' my piece, ya'll?"_ The man said, with a wide invisible grin. _"I'd love to stay and chat but I have bounties to hunt…"_ He waved his mechanical arm, the yellow wires helping to maximize his hand movements. _"You all be good now!"_ He said with an evil grin.

"WAIT!!" WoF shouted trying to charge the man, however, by some weird dark energy, he walked into a dark looking portal and disappeared before WoF could stop him. "DANGIT HE GOT AWAY!!"

Nazz stared in confusion. "Who was that guy?!"

"I don't know…" WoF growled. "But he was definitely dangerous. He let Crocker get away! But why?"

POOOOOF!!

VRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!

There was the sound of a sonic boom, as a strange vehicle with rockets built in the back of it appeared and was instantly out of the Cul-De-Sac, after Crocker's vehicle.

WoF and the other denizens of the Cul-De-Sac stared in confusion at this. "What the HECK was that?!" Kevin couldn't help but ask. Slowly, he turned to WoF. "Warrior! What's going on…" WoF was gone. "Here…" He slowly turned around to see that WoF was running down the street, drawing a shape in the air on the run, before it turned into his rocket surf board and was off like a rocket after the rocket car. "Dude?" The jock finished, now more confused then he ever had in his entire life.

In the crowd, another character watched with interest. "Did you see that Plank?" The view turned to what appeared to be a young man with tan skin, and with barely any hair on his head. He wore a white shirt, with blue jeans, and a pair of sandals. The boy appeared to be holding a small piece of wood; the wood itself was light brown, with eyes and a mouth crayoned on. "Looked like trouble, huh buddy?" The boy asked, turning to the piece of wood.

The Piece of wood, known as Plank, only remained silent, staring blankly at the boy.

The boy, as if the piece of wood answered him, smiled lightly, almost as if liking the silent response. "You think we should?" Plank remained silent, it was quiet for a moment before the boy chuckled. "Okay! I'll do it! Let me just go get ready!"

So, carrying the piece of wood, the boy immediately ran off. Nazz noticed, and immediately went after him. "Johnny?! Where are you going?"

"OH COME ON!!" Came Eddy's yell over this whole scene. "Wasn't the act good?! How come now one's going to pay us a single cent?!"

The scene turned back to the Eds, whom had long since stopped their act, had watched the entire scene. Eddy and Double D were still sitting on Ed's hands after the juggling act stopped. Double D groaned at Eddy's apparent ignorance. "Eddy! In case you haven't noticed, theirs been a robbery! That Crocker Maniac just got away with one of Timmy's balloons!"

Eddy glared at Double D before responding. "And I should care, WHY?! We weren't even paid one quarter for our act!"

Double D groaned once more, slapping his forehead. "Eddy, apparently, that balloon was one of Timmy's imaginary friends! Or at least that's the form he was taking. It's important to him, and it was stolen!"

Eddy rolled his eyes. "I repeat why should I care?"

"Guh…" Double D shook his head at Eddy's immaturity. "I don't even know why I try… Trying to ask Eddy to be mature, is like asking a camel not to grow a hump…"

"HUP HUP!!" Ed suddenly said out loud. Double D and Eddy's eyes widened in fear.

"Okay big guy…" Eddy said calmly, waving his hands frantically at Ed not to.

"Oh my…" Double D said with fear.

Ed lowered his arms, "NO ED!! DON'T!!" Both Eddy and Double D went unheard as they were both rocketed upward by Ed's strong armed throw, them screaming all the way.

Ed chuckled stupidly, as he held out his hands. "Don't worry guys I got you!" He stood there, waiting for them to come back down… After a moment, Ed's eyes opened back up to notice the scene. "Uh… Eddy… Double D?"

At this point, the crowd had dispersed and he was all alone. "Oh goody goody!!" Ed said stupidly, "Another day, another scam! JAWBREAKERS!!"

CRASH, CRASH!!

Both Eddy and Double D landed with a painful crash back on the ground. The two slowly pulled themselves out of the holes that took the shape of their full silhouettes. "Ow…" Eddy groaned. "Are we rich yet?" He muttered before he passed out back into the hole.

"Not even remotely, Eddy…" Double D responded with a dazed mutter, before he passed out himself.

Ed turned back to where his friends landed to see the holes in the ground… He was silent for a moment before said only one thing. "Oops…"

--

Down the street, Crocker's van continued down the road at crazy speeds. As he did, he looked over to his prize. "Looking back, that Cloaked loser did me quite the favor." He glared at the balloon. "Though I would've figured it out with my advanced machines…" He picked up his radar... The Screen immediately blew up in his face.

He merely shrugged it off, and threw the machine over his shoulder. "Eh, It's defective." He thought for a moment. "Now where was I? Oh yes, I remember!" After a moment, he cleared his throat, and continued his long winded monologue. "As well as my superior intelligence in the fairy lore, he revealed that you were, in fact, a living, breathing,…" Spaz attacks followed. "FAIRY GOD PARENT!!" The last spaz attack whacked his head against the steering wheel, causing the horn to honk loudly. "OW!!" He gripped his face as the car swerved around like crazy.

After a moment, he regained control of the vehicle, using one hand to control the vehicle and the other rubbing his head, "Sheesh, so many accidents today, it's as if some higher power up there hates me…" This was only made more plain, when an anvil, seemingly out of nowhere, slammed him upside the head, and almost turned him into a midget since he crumpled down like a spring. Slowly, he looked up to notice that one of the shelves above his head was broken allowing the anvil to fall on his head. "Hmm… I wonder why I put that shelf there..?"

Duh… Maybe it's because… … you're an idiot?

"Poof Poof!!" Came that voice again, coming from the balloon, clearly in agreement with what the author had said. The voice almost sounded squeaky, and baby-like.

Crocker turned to the balloon. "OH SHUT UP!!" He growled slightly. "I mean who's the bigger idiot? The Idiot, or the idiot who get's kidnapped by the idiot?!"

That… Made absolutely NO sense.

"Poof, poof!" The voice from the balloon said, agreeing with the Author once more.

Crocker growled angrily, as he continued to drive… Before his eyes caught something in his side mirror…

A car with jet boosters installed in it's back, rocketing down the road after him… Crocker's eyes widened when he saw just WHO was driving it.

"TURNER!!" Indeed, the pink capped boy was in the driver seat, operating the controls and steering as if it was one of his own video games. Crocker growled angrily, and immediately floored the gas pedal. "I'm this close to finally having my own Fairy! Getting revenge on Turner will have to wait!"

Outside of Crocker's vehicle, Timmy expertly steered the vehicle and was on Crocker's tail. "GEEZE!! Can we NOT get a moments peace, around here?!" Timmy muttered to himself, holding the video game controller that controlled the car.

In the passenger seats, hanging on for their lives, were two more figures, both of them, though they looked adult, were around Timmy's height maybe even shorter. One was a female with pink hair twirled around in front of her on top of her head. She wore a yellow shirt, with green pants, and had big pink eyes. And right now, those eyes were widened in fear at what was going on. "Timmy! Watch out for that Fire Hydrant!!" The warning came to late, as Timmy mowed over 'said Hydrant' causing a pillar of water to shoot up in the air.

The second figure appeared to be enjoying himself a lot more then the female. This one was male with dark green hair, all spikey, but combed ever so slightly, and big Green eyes that matched his hair. He wore a white button up shirt, with a blue tie, black pants, and black shoes, and had his hands in the air as if this ride was nothing more then a roller coaster ride. "WEEEEEEEEEE!!" He shouted, a somewhat high pitched, squeak of a voice apparent. "Hey Wanda! You really have to try this!! Come on!!" He grabbed the female's, otherwise known as Wanda's, hand, which before was applying a death grip on her seat arm, and lifted it in the air to join. "Throw your hands in the air!! BE SOMEBODY!!"

The female's eyes went even wider, as she tried to pull her hand away. "COSMO YOU IDIOT!!" She yelled as Timmy hit a bump and was nearly sent flying off the road. The three screamed while they flew through the air. After a short flight, Timmy's rocket car touched back on the ground.

"Will you two stop fooling around!? Help me catch up to Crocker!!" He focused his view back on Crocker's van. "We've got to save Poof!!"

"So THAT'S why you rushed off!" The three turned to see WoF rocketing at speeds close to Timmy's rocket car. "I should've figured that one of your Fairy God Parents was captured since you had three balloons."

Timmy groaned. Since WoF was a hero, even if one independent of the Author Fighters, it would be figured that had seen the show 'Fairly Odd Parents', at least once. He slapped his forehead. "Oh sure! Announce it to the whole world, why don't ya?!"

WoF winced. "Oh sorry Timmy. I forgot." He smiled it off, before punching his open palm. "I'll help you Cosmo and Wanda catch that Crockpot! Together we can put that maniac in his place!"

Timmy nodded with a smirk. "Sounds good! You ready?"

WoF nodded himself smirking smugly himself. "No way he can beat rocket power! Let's go and kick his fairy-obsessive, crazy, crackpot, butt!"

"You better leave some for me, you two!" Wanda growled, as she pulled out a black stick ended with a yellow star. "I want to beat that Crocker, for taking our baby!"

Cosmo leaned his head out the window, looking to Crocker's van. "HEY POOF!! We're coming to save you!!" He said, though it sounded foot-loose and fancy-free. "And look at me!! This wind feels great! WEEEEEEEEEEEE!!"

And thus, began today's round of randomness…

* * *

The wind blew across the scene serenely as four young figures walked down the sidewalk. This was one street that had definitely seen days of better traffic way back when. Today? It was certainly one of the more quiet streets in Toon Town these days…

Say hello to what used to be Gingerbread lane, Toon Town.

"Rather odd thing to name such a place." Came Wally's voice, as the camera zooms in on the four figures. "You'd think with a name like that, this place would be a bit more cheery…"

Otto shook his head, and looked around. Only earlier, they went to investigate where the Psychic shop on Main Street, only to find out that it had been relocated elsewhere… And, well, here they were. "It probably was a few years ago…" He looked to a nearby building placing a hand on it. "I read somewhere that this street used to be the friendliest side of town, Candy stores were abounding and sold like crazy…" He looked around, taking in the now gloomy landscape. "Now look at it."

Lucas gulped slightly, as his eyes nervously shifted around. "Well why won't they change the name?"

Wally looked down to him. "Maybe because there's no need." Lucas looked up to Wally, as he looked around, looking ready to fight at any time. "Maybe it's because people have learned to fear the name before they could."

Lucas shed a few nervous beads of sweat as he started shaking like Jello. "They should've at least changed the name to Shadow Lane…" Tilly said with a nervous gulp. "It certainly would fit. This place gives me the creeps."

Wally nodded. "Ditto."

Otto shook his head. "That's only because your out of your element. In Toon Town, everything had a sunny side, even the buildings, and the cars." Lucas looked curiously to Otto, listening intently. "For Wally, he knew every twist and turn because his powers of light allowed him to feel comfort towards it. While you Tilly, are just not used to places like this in general" He looked around, taking a big inhale. "This is more my element, this place is, which is why you feel so uncomfortable."

Tilly growled. "REAL funny." She walked up to Otto, with Lucas rushing to keep up. "Listen here you joker. I've traveled through worse places then this. Dungeons, temples, towers with that ever so noticeable evil presence, you name it! But, this place gives me a chill that I have never felt before. You might as well admit it, this place could give Hannibal Lector the creeps…"

Otto gave Tilly a stern look, opening his mouth as if to say something… A moment of silence followed, before the boy shrugged. "While that was an exaggeration, I agree with you that this place is seriously creepy." He rolled his eyes before turning back to the road. "Now let's just stop arguing and find this fortune teller, okay?"

Everyone nodded and was quickly on their way…

… … Completely unaware that a strange shadow watched them from shadows of the alleyway… The figure watched them, menacing, horrific eyes piercing through the darkness and looking right at them.

The figure continued to watch before a small, deep toned, horrible, horrific, evil chuckle escaped it's mouth. It almost sounded mechanical sounding.

Memories played through it's head.

* * *

"_And these Light and Dark Benders are that powerful?" Came a disgruntled voice, as the scene lightly opens._

"_Oh yes, very." Came a very familiar voice. The camera, revealed to be someone's eyes, pans along to find a glowing TV screen, where a bald man was speaking with a weird looking character with brown hair combed forward, and grayish eyes… "I've had my eyes on them for a while." Zin Zig-Zag said with a grin. "I'm willing to bet that if you send out Metal Jason to capture them, they would be able to put up quite the fight. You see, we need these young warriors to further some research I'm conducting." Zin smirked as he shrugged. "As a matter of fact, I'm willing to bet the Dark Bender will really come in handy with your own research into the horrific side of Darkness." He turned slightly to show something in the background, though what it was the eyes couldn't see it._

"_What's in it for me, if I DO catch these two boys?" The bald man asked with interest._

_Zin smirked evilly. "I'm willing to split the catch with you 30-70."_

"_Well that's awfully generous of you." The bald man sneered._

"_Yes, I know, I'll take the seventy from the top and you take thirty! How fair is that?"_

_The bald man's smile disappeared at that. "You've always been a shrewd negotiator Zin Zig-Zag. But what stops me…" He motions to where the eyes were. "From sending Metal Jason out, capture them, and I keep the whole of the catch?"_

_The question was answered when a horrible, blood curdling scream was heard in the background, and Zin's prinny, looking like he was VERY worse for wear, and was running away, his eyes wide with exasperated horror, and didn't look like he was gonna stop till he knew it was safe. Zin smirked, and, though he knew that his point had been, he finished the argument with this statement. "One thing, friend…" He smirked in a smug victorious way, that made him look pompous and full of himself. "Shape Shifting Master of Darkness here!"_

_The bald man lowered his head, considering this. "Ah yes… Aku, I had forgotten about him…" He looked back up, the mind behind the eyes that watched could tell that a subservient frown was on the professor's face. "Fine. You win. However, you must earn that 70 percent-"_

"_Already done, Professor Morton." Zin interrupted with a smark alec smirk. "I've sent an army of Prinnies over to you. They're not as strong as your Metal Jason, but they'll more then serve their purpose."_

_The man, now know as Professor Sid Morton, sighed. "Yes, very useful, Zin…"_

"_Hey, there are no other creatures in the world, quite like the prinnies! They are great warriors when paid and trained enough, and if all else fails you just throw the prinnies at your enemies, and…" Zin pauses for a moment, emphasizing the and, before he finally says this to conclude, "KAABOOOOOM!! They explode on contact!"_

_The figure watching the scene, let out an evil chuckle; he would definitely have to remember that. "They do have their uses, true." Sid nodded, agreeing. "But we are dealing with warriors who have more experience then we can ever hope to understand. The Prinnies might not have enough training."_

_BOOM!! "Slade-Sama, dood, I've had enough, HAVE MERCY!!"_

_POW!! CRASH!! An explosion sounded behind Zin, and a small, diminuative figure, hit the wall with a loud crash, and dust flew outward covering it. "Oh trust me, they have the best trainer in the world." Zin smirked evilly as Slade appeared in the background and grabbed the Prinny, dragging it back away from the screen. The Prinny was out cold, by the looks of it._

_Professor Morton groaned, he was more then obviously less then convinced. "FINE… I suppose an army of pyromaniacs, wielding giant Machete's, will serve our purposes for the time being." He then gave Zin a death glare. "But I will be having those warriors for my own research at some point. You will regret it if I do not have them, at some point."_

_Zin gave the professor a reproachful look. After a good long while, he shook his head, seemingly choosing to ignore the apparent threat. "You will, you will. Just be patient."_

_Professor Morton gave him just as much of a reproachful look, before a look of thoughtfulness. "And what of their two companions? The elf, and the boy?"_

_The figure watching gave a solemn look at Zin Zig-Zag, as if curious…_

_Zin thought about it for a moment, before shrugging. "Eh, don't care about them. You can do whatever you want with them." He momentarily turned to where the figure watched the scene. "Why don't you give them to your creation? I'm sure he'll have some good fun with them. Afterall, when was his last good hunt?"_

_Everything else to that mad creation of Sid Morton's never made it to his ears beyond that…_

_A small smirk creped onto his face, no-one would be able to tell because of the face covering, but if anyone listened carefully, they would hear a small, insane, evil, chuckle come from him._

_He didn't care of his bosses problems with their employer, nor did he care of the army of strange creatures that had been sent to him…_

_He was given a hunt… He was assigned…_

_People that needed to be hunted and captured, was one thing…_

_But actually being able to slowly kill something was a whole different thing entirely… It was what he lived for. Blood, Dismemberment, torture… To hear the horror, fear, and bloodcurdling, screams of his victims as he sliced into their skins…_

_And the adrenaline he got when they died by his hands…_

--

The figure, back in the present, chuckled evilly, as he slowly walked into the light, once his prey was gone.

* * *

_**(Wally screamed in terror, and hid under his seat.)**_

_**(Otto only stared in absolute astonishment.)**_

_**Otto: (Slowly turns to me.) You didn't…**_

_**Me: (Grins nervously.) It… Sounded like a good idea at the time… Besides you survive… And it wasn't my idea, really…**_

* * *

The figure that walked out looked like a robot, in the form of a dark, gothic teenager... Only he had dark silver, MECHANICAL skin, a dark black jumpsuit, and had a chrome Hockey mask hiding his face. From his mask's eyeholes were glowing red eyes, that, even though they were mechanical, had this insane glint, and seemed to have this tone, like a seasoned Slaughter man…

And in his right hand was a big, deadly looking machete, that looked like it was stained with blood…

The Metal Jason Vorhees chuckled evilly, as he watched the four go… His evil eyes wandered to Otto and Wally, recognizing the two characters that had to be captured… Then his eyes turned to Tilly and Lucas. A silent evil laugh came from him, as he obviously recognized his kills for the day. "Hannibal Lector?" He said, his voice gasping, mechanical sounding, and very much like the REAL Jason in any of his movies. He chuckled. "Hannibal Lector's got nothing on me…"

"Metal Jason-san, dood." Metal Jason turned coldly to see one of the many Prinnies that had accompanied him there. "What are we waiting for Dood?"

Metal Jason laughed slightly. "It's simple, little monster…" The first prinny and it's comrades shuddered at the voice. Metal Jason turned back to the party of four. "The best way to take care of fighters like these is to wait for all of them to be off guard." He smirked. "The elven girl and Lightbender already show great terror, and the younger boy looks like he's about to wet his pants." His eyes turned to Otto, who looked around every so often to make sure they weren't followed. "The Dark Bender is my prime concern. Even without my hunter's instinct, I can tell that he'll be the foe to beat." He seemed disappointed by something before putting it off. "He's strong, and even know in the pit of fear, he shows none." An evil chuckle came, as he smirked once more. "But he'll wind up like the rest… And he will KNOW fear."

--

Otto and the others slowly walked down the street, unaware of the terror following behind them.

As they walked, Otto felt a slight chill go down his spine. Quickly, he turned to look behind him… Of course he saw nothing… However, he could tell that something was off. He frowned as he continued to walk. "Is something wrong Otto?" Tilly asked as she continued walking.

Otto took a moment to consider this, before shaking his head. "Nah, probably nothing." He continued walking on, looking around, almost casually.

From where he hid, Metal Jason smirked. "Good. His guard's down." He turned to the prinnies. "Get ready for a fight… It's time."

The leader of the prinnies nodded. "Yes sir dood." He turned to the others. "Get ready! It's time!!"

The prinnies raised their weapons, apparently, they were just as ready as he and Metal Jason was.

Wally gulped as he nervously looked. "Is it just me, or did the air around her suddenly got more chilly around here?"

Otto frowned a little… Wally saw that a strange glint was on that frown, one that he hadn't seen before. "It's nothing. I'm sure it is." He gave Wally a strange look. "Just keep walking…" After that, Wally felt like he was gonna have a heart attack…

But that was only when Otto mouthed…

'And ignore the army following us, for now.'

* * *

The view now shows the more active side of Toon Town, in all it's splendor. As it zooms in on the city, we see many strange and wondrous things going on.

CRAAAAAASH!!

Like a giant robot made from a building stomping around destroying various buildings. The Robot looked like a skyscraper with eye holes in the front of the face, and it's arms and legs made of pure titanium. Quickly the camera zooms in on one of the eye holes, and looks inside.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! HEY!! CUT IT OUT!!" The robot suddenly stopped going in one direction and started walking in another. As the camera looks again, we see that the inside of the eye holes was what appeared to be an office with the various furniture to make it look official, such as the desk in the center, with the name plate on it.

A nameplate that spelled, _'Dr. Doofenshmirtz'._

"Very clever, Perry the Platypus." Came an almost nasally voice from elsewhere, the camera looks to see a somewhat weird looking man, wearing a white lab coat, with a black shirt underneath it, and tan pants, with black shoes. His face had this insane tone to it, with black rings under his eyes, and a somewhat pointy nose. "Hotwiring my Destructinator 2.0, to do what you want." The man frowned angrily. "However, I don't intend on letting you get away with controlling MY creation." He reached into his pocket and pulled out what appeared to be a ray gun. "You're mine now!!" He fired the ray gun at whomever he was confronting.

The camera turns to see a short figure expertly dodging the blows. The figure barely looked up to 2 and a half foot tall, with dark blue skin… An orange duckbill on his face, a beaver tail on his posterior, and a brown agent hat on his head. It almost looked like a platypus. It gave a low growl like sound that most platypus make, as he expertly ducked, jumped, and dodged all of the blasts that came his way. "Take THAT AND THAT!!" The platypus dodged the ensuing blasts and jumped at the scientist. "Wait what are you doing??" The scientist, known as Dr. Doofenshmirtz, asked in surprise.

The Platypus landed on the man's head, and bounced off of it, like it was a springboard, leaving a big bump on Doofenshmirtz's head. Quick as a flash, the creature found the control panel for the robot and immediately started typing in random commands. "Wait what are you doing to my machine?!" Came Doofenshmirtz's voice from the background, as the control panel started to overheat from the unending typing. Electricity filled the machine, short-circuiting it greatly. "What!? I thought I fixed that malfunction!!"

Apparently not, as the screen before the control panel started cracking at the over exerted energy. The Platypus apparently knowing it's job was done, quickly ran away from the computer screen as it blew up from all of the excess electricity. "NO!!" Doofenshmirtz yelled as he ran over to tend to his, now USELESS, navigation system. "I can't control it!!" He tried to type in some commands, but it was otherwise useless. Upon seeing this, he looked up through the eye holes of the robot… and screamed.

Their was another building in view, that looked like a portion of the building was poking out like a hunch. There was a sign on the building that said this in bold print; almost as if to emphasize a piece of comedy, a small group of singers could be heard in the background singing out the title.

"Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!" They sung out in a mundane, yet tense voice.

Doofenshmirtz screamed, seeing he was about to smash his own office building. "NONONONONONONO!! I DON'T HAVE GIANT ROBOT INSURANCE!!"

The platypus turned to see the situation, to see them heading straight for the building himself. With a start, he ran over to where he had hotwired the robot earlier, put on a pair of rubber gloves and quickly hotwired the robot once more.

The great big machine immediately stopped, and turned in another direction. Doofenshmirtz stopped screaming, and saw that the robot had turned around, "Well that was lucky…" He turned to see that the Platypus had quickly found another wire, and cut it with all of the skill and finesse of any secret agent. The very second he did, the entire robot came to a stop. "Gah!!" Doofenshmirtz lost his balance and hit his head on the computer keyboard…

ZAAAAAAAP!!

All of the excess electricity that shooting through the keyboard zapped the Dr. with 3 thousand volts, "EEEEEEEEEE!!" He shouted from all of the electricity.

The Platypus ran past him, and jumped to a window. With a tough punch, the window broke and the platypus fell out. Behind him, Doofenshmirtz's voice could be heard. "CURSE YOU, PERRY THE PLATYPUS!!" This went ignored as the Platypus, known as Agent P, or Perry the Platypus, pushed a button on his watch…

And a flying car came out of nowhere, and caught Perry on the fly.

Perry looked back to the robot to see that it stood still for a moment, before it completely fell over, landing with a humongous crash on the streets. The platypus secret agent shook his head.

Ever since he had joined in the Spy Industry, he had always been fighting Doofenshmirtz and all of his crazy inventions. One would think that this crazy life would be dangerous, and not suited for a platypus. However, Perry wasn't any normal Platypus. He had been through government training almost since he had been an egg, and Doofenshmirtz wasn't exactly a genius. Beating him was as easy as one-two-three, even if complications arose. He shook his head, knowing the doctor would be okay. Since he was a toon, it would take a lot more then three thousand volts to kill him, or even a robot crashing.

He nodded after a minute, knowing his job was done. He turned back to the air before him, ready to return home after a long day of work… Before a giant gust of wind, nearly blasted him out of his seat. Since he was close to the road, he quickly looked to see two cars rushing down the street at high speeds. They appeared to have jets installed into the back of them. Perry gave the scene a confused once over; what the heck was going on? As he continued to look, he saw a young figure riding some kind of flying machine that was completely open, like a surfboard. Perry examined the young figure before he recognized him.

It was WoF, Warrior of Fanfiction! Perry's eyes widened in surprise at the sight. What was he doing here?! What was going on? He looked to the van, that he and the rocket car was chasing. Something had to have been going on, if he was involved. He thought a moment, should he go help? Phineas and Ferb likely wouldn't notice he was gone for a while longer, the day was only half over… …

He shrugged; eh, not like he had anything better to do. So, with a fast turn, he turned his flying car towards the chase, intent on making sure he did his part.

* * *

Meanwhile… … …

Gingerbread lane was once again shown, showing the dark, deserted place. Slowly the camera zooms in on this forgotten street, and shows a strange, and tiny little building just parallel to the sidewalk. It was a relatively small establishment, that looked like it had been painted purple. Over the door of the deserted place was this single sign, 'Fortune Teller Extraordinaire Madame Koap!'

Standing before the building, Otto, Wally, Tilly, and Lucas looked up to the sign. "Rather run down place for a fortune teller to live." Tilly said with a small gulp.

"Place has obviously seen better days though." Wally said, knocking on the cement that made the building. "Must've been a pretty successful business when it first opened. I wonder how long ago it was since this place first opened."

"Does it honestly matter?" Otto asked with an air of frustration, as he walked up to the door. "Let's see if anybody's home, and if there isn't let's just get out of here." He walked up to the door, and raised a hand to about to knock…

However, just before he could, the door opened. "Oh you're here!" Came a moderately polite voice from the other side of the door. "Please come in! Miss Koap has been expecting you!"

Lucas gulped. "Ex-expecting us?"

Otto rolled his eyes. "Guh, psychics… Think they know it all." He pushed open the door and held it for his group. "Come on guys you heard him. You go on in ahead."

They stared at Otto strangely, before they all walked in. Wally however, stopped and turned to him. "What are you doing?"

"Just trust me." Otto said, as he pushed Wally inside. Slowly he walked in himself… however, he stopped halfway, and pulled out what appeared to be an ancient looking staff, that was all white with blue ends. It almost looked like a bo-staff. He tapped the floor that served as the direct boundary between the inside and the outside. He muttered something in some kind of indecipherable language that no doubt no-one had ever heard before. He tapped his rod three more times in rhythm, continuing to mutter his unknown language. There was a small flash that followed, before a barrier covered the building. "There…" Otto said, putting away his staff. "That should keep out any unwanted guests."

Knowing that, he walked inside, and closed the door…

It was unknown if the group heard or not, but a roar of anger and rage, could be heard over a few miles. Metal Jason was obviously ticked at Otto, had he been on to them the entire time??

Inside, the place was somewhat dark, and looked like it was covered with glow-in-the-dark star decorations, and dark purple ribbons, and paint. "Nice place…" Tilly said with an air of sarcasm. "Going through THAT street was bad enough… But this place could SERIOUSLY use a good new coat of paint."

"Yep… Place has definitely seen better days…" Wally said as he looked around.

Lucas looked around. "But where's the guy that opened the door for us earlier?"

"Are you making yourselves comfortable?" Came that pleasant voice from before. Lucas turned, hoping to meet the one that had greeted them…

Standing behind him, on six legs with arms and hands on his upper body, black hair covered skin, with a bit of red at the top of the back, mandibles, and teeth in his big gaping maw... Was a Giant spider. "Because, this establishment aims to please!" the spider said with a cheery voice...

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" Lucas screamed, before pulling a baseball bat out of nowhere, and pummeling the spider with several swings, screaming all the while. Once he was done, he looked down and groaned. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he passed out.

... ... ... ...

"Ouch..." Wally said with a wince.

"That has GOT to hurt." Tilly responded.

The spider groaned as it slowly lifted itself back up, a multitude of big bumps on it's head. "Ow... That guy hits worse than my dad..." He looked down to see that Lucas was still out cold on the floor. "Oh my!" He immediately picked the boy up, and examined him. "Are you okay?! You're not hurt are you?!" The spider shouted, as he held Lucas like a little baby.

Slowly, Lucas awoke. "Guh..." He lifted his head, rubbing the spot where his head collided with the floor. "What happened? Was all of that a dream?" He turned... And saw the giant spider, all hideous and ugly from up close... "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" he jumped out of the spider's arms and hid behind Otto. "DON'T HURT ME!!"

Otto looked down to Lucas, before sighing. "Lucas... I don't think you have any reason to worry about this one."

Lucas looked up to teenager. "Huh?"

Wally nodded. "Yeah! I can sense even from here, that this creature isn't a monster of any kind, even if he looks it."

"Even I can tell!" Tilly agreed, jumping up. In her mind however, she was thinking, 'Of course, that's only because I've seen the show Billy and Mandy before.'

The spider smiled greatly. "Glad to see we have that cleared up." He waved to the little kid. "Hello there! My name is Jeff the Spider! And I want to be the first to welcome you to Madame Koap's Fortune Telling Hut!" He motions around to show the various things about the shelves. "Where we sell all the finest merchandise concerning powerful psychics in this, and past generations!"

"Oh! Are we about to have a sale?!" Came a screechy voice from the side. The group turned to see a somewhat plump parrot with dark red feathers sitting on the desk that had the cash register on it. Lucas looked around harder, hoping to find the source of the voice... He didn't have to look much more, before the parrot turned to them... It opened it's mouth and actually talked. "You have NO idea how much I've been waiting for some precious Moolah, to come around."

Jeff walked over to the bird and waved a finger back and forth. "Nu-uh-uh, you know better then to try and make a scam out of this." Noticing Lucas' confusion, Jeff motioned to him in an introducing fashion. "Everyone, this is Iago. He serves as the Cashier here."

"Yeah, it's quite the change from being the bird of the once been 'King of the Fourty Theives'." He shrugged. "But I manage." He took in the crowd before him. "So what are they here for?"

Jeff smiled widely. "They were expected! Miss Koap has been looking forward to seeing them."

Iago rolled his eyes. "Oh great, another set of window shoppers..." He shook his head, before flying away from the cash register and over to a nearby shelf. "I don't see how we're still in business, seeing as how we have so few customers these days..." After a moment, he shrugged. "Eh, best not to think about it."

"No more beating around the bush." Otto said suddenly, silencing Iago. "I have good reason to suspect that this place will be attacked soon. We wish to see your... 'Friend', Miss Koap, and soon."

... ...

Tilly, Lucas, Iago, and Jeff stared at him in surprise. "WHA?! What are you talking about?!" Tilly yelled.

Otto groaned in annoyance. "On our way here, I sensed a dark energy following behind us almost the entire time." He shook his head. "He must've thought we weren't on to him... At least until I cast a 'Forbidden Entry Spell' at your door."

_"Oh... Is that what that power was?"_ Came a strange echoing voice from somewhere. The voice sounded like that of a teenage girl, with an Asian accent. Otto and the others looked around in confusion, while Jeff and Iago turned to a purple curtain near the back of the room. The others turned as well, upon seeing it. _"I should've figured that that was magic that I sensed back there..."_

Jeff walked up to the curtain. "Miss Koap, you can come out." He smiled slightly. "They came at the exact time you said they would." He then pointed to the top of his head, showing his multiple bumps to the curtain. "And one of them even beat me over the head! Just like you predicted!"

_"Ah... So he has."_ Came the echoing voice once more.

Tilly looked to Wally confused. "What is that? Is that her actual voice?"

The boy examined the voice a little, before shaking his head. "Not exactly..." He turned to Tilly after a moment. "I recognize the energy that comes from her speech. She's using psychic powers to speak with her mind."

Eyes widened, Tilly looked to the curtain. "We're really dealing with that kind of psychic?" She turned to Wally, looking confused. "But how could you tell?"

Wally smiled lightly. "I used to have an ability very similar to what this Koap girl is using. However, it only came about when I once lost control of my powers. So I had to willingly give it up, else things would've been a lot worse. Speaking with Psychic energies was only one of the three abilities I had to give up when it happened though."

She stared at the boy curiously. "Really? And what're those abilities?"

Wally lowered his head a little. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Maybe it was the way he said it, or maybe the finality of the statement itself, but Tilly left it at that.

_"I welcome you to my store. All of you."_ Came Koap's psychic mind speak. _"Please forgive me for coming out to greet you. But I really don't get many visitors around here."_

Otto stared at the curtain where Koap was. "I could tell, but, what has that got to do with anything?"

A small chuckle was heard before the psychic voice was heard again. _"It's simple! For so long, I've had little reason to go about to impress, or show. So when I got that vision from someone named Aeolia foretelling your arrival, you have **NO **idea how long it took me..."_

The curtain was pushed open, as a figure walked out.

Otto and the others looked somewhat surprised to see the figure as it walked out.

The figure was a young girl around 16 or so. She had big brown eyes that radiated with a kind of naievety, that Otto had only seen from Wally. She had long brown hair that was combed almost to perfection, and pulled back into a braid, that reached her lower back. Unlike what they had seen on the commercial, the figure wore not a turban with Arabian wear, but a white shirt with a purple star on the chest, and red shorts with tennis shoes on her feet.

All in all, the figure was much different then the one they saw on TV. "To find a hair style that fit me! Way back when, I usually had it tucked underneath that STUPID turban." Koap said, dropping the Arabian Fortune Teller accent, to reveal a normal, almost valley-girlish tone.

The others stared at her confused... ... ...

"Wait... ... YOU'RE... Madame Koap?!" Otto asked in a flabbergasted fashion.

Koap smiled ecstatically. "Guilty as charged!" She chuckled as she walked past Otto and took in the crowd before her. "Wait, don't tell me, let me guess." She smiled neighborly, as she pointed to each member of the visiting party. "Wally, right?"

Wally nodded. "Yeah, that would be me..." He stared at Koap, looking somewhat surprised.

She chuckled slightly as she turned to Tilly. "And you're Tilly Avera from Sylverant right?" She lifted a hand to Tilly, signing for a high-five. "What's up girl?"

Tilly only stared in confusion. "Uh... How do you know that?"

As if something had really been made humorously clear to her, Koap started laughing. "Oh that's right! You don't know!" She shrugged as she looked to the others. "I've been trained by the best psychics and Telepaths in the world." She smiled widely. "I doubt there's a thing mind-related that I can't do!"

She felt someone tap on her shoulder, and she turned to see Otto giving her a solemn glare. "That's exactly what we needed to hear. Listen, there's a REASON why we came here."

Still smiling, Koap lowered her head, almost in disappointment. "I thought so, Otto. No-one's ever here just to say hello these days. Not that I have many friends, but still."

Otto rolled his eyes in annoyance, muttering under his breath, seemingly chosing to ignore that Koap had looked into his own mind. "Gee, I wonder why..." He motioned to Lucas, whom slowly crawled out from behind Wally, since he was somewhat frightened at Koap's flamboyant personality. "You see, Koap. We met this boy on the streets of Toon Town." Koap turned to see Lucas, her eyes widening in shock. "He has these strange psychic powers that I studied up to be known as PSI. When we saw your commercial, we thought we could come see you, regarding on what we should do about training..." He looked to where Koap was standing beside him...

Or... WAS anyway.

Otto quickly turned to Lucas... And saw Koap staring at Lucas wide-eyed. "You..." She said quietly, leaving Lucas somewhat frightened. "You have... A touch of... Destiny about you..." She said mystically, as Lucas took a step back, quivering slightly. "You're him..." She said, as she turned back to Otto. "This boy is blessed with powerful abilities that I haven't seen before..."

Wally shook his head, bringing himself back into attention. "Mind to explain what that means, please?"

Koap's mystic look dropped as she smiled some more. "Oh sorry. The whole, 'Touch of Destiny' thing is one of my FAVORITE quotes in Pirates of the Carribean." She blushed slightly, scratching the back of her head. "I couldn't help myself. It was just screaming to be let out!"

Iago flew in and landed on Koap's shoulder. "Meaning don't mind her randomness, she's just nuts."

THWACK!! A wooden rod appeared out of nowhere, and slammed Iago upside the head. It was floating in mid-air, and covered by a strange blue energy, suggesting that Koap was moving it with her mind. "Now now Iago, no talking bad about people, or things might get very ugly around here, eh?"

Iago staggered around on her shoulder, "Right..." that was the last thing said before he fell to the floor.

"Anyways, you came to the right place." Koap explained. "While his abilities are different, I think I can find out just what Lucas' powers mean, and just what's so special about his PSI abilities." She walked over to Lucas and bent down to his eye level. "But before we do, I just have a question." Lucas nodded, ready to answer what she asked. "How do you know someone named Aeolia?"

The others recognized that name. "You mean, the guy... Or Girl... That sent you the vision regarding this little boy?" Jeff asked as he walked over, picked up Iago, and set him on the counter.

Tenseness built up in the room as Lucas lowered his head. "The one and the same!" Koap responded, smiling lightly. She then turned back to Lucas. "Don't mind if the question came out of nowhere, I'm just curious. I mean, Aeolia is a super famous PSI user in her own world, able to perform abilities I haven't even seen before. Really, all I want to know is what's so special about you, it would catch Aeolia's attention."

Lucas nodded. "Really, after my Twin brother and mother was killed, and my daddy gone missing... I was left all alone..." He sniffled, remembering that sad event. "Then, one day, Aeolia... Appeared to me. She taught me everything I know about PSI. I would've learned how to use my PSI abilities, but we were cut off when these weird black monsters appeared in my world..."

Koap shook her head. "Ah, the heartless... I see." She smiled widely at Lucas. "So really, Aeolia is, in a way, you're instructor in the element of PSI..." Lucas nodded to this... Before Koap started to LAUGH OUT LOUD. "You have NO **REMOTE IDEA** about how jealous I am of you right now!! I've always dreamed of taking lessons under Aeolia! She and the other Magypsies of your world are powerful Telepaths. I doubt even my last instructor, Mewtwo would've been able to lift a finger to them." She laughed some more before finally calming down with a chuckle. "You, kid, are now, my newest hero! Taking lessons under Aeolia herself! How LUCKY can you get?!"

The sound of someone clearing his throat came into being. Koap and Lucas turned to see Otto giving Koap a small stare. "Yes, yes, as INTERESTING as your interests no doubt are. We really need to be leaving soon."

"Let me guess... You were followed here?" Koap asked with a sense of knowingness.

The Darkbender only nodded. "A dark energy had followed us all the way here. We're going to need a way to shake him off and get home. Really, we only came here because we believed you would be able to teach Lucas how to control these abilities."

Laughter filled the air, as Koap ran up to Otto, and poked him in the nose. "Which is one of the many things I CAN do! I'd be happy to teach Lucas how to control those abilities of his! I'll bet it'll be a fun experience!" She said airily.

Lucas teared up slightly. "Y-you will?"

"Of course I will! I'll even be happy to do it for free!" Koap responded, pumping a fist in the air. "This kind of stuff is what I live for! Finally I can get out of this stupid 'Store/Apartment, and brighten and widen my horizons a little. I've barely left this office in weeks!"

Wally smiled lightly at the comedy of the scene. "I could tell. You do look a little pale." He laughed a little. "You know, if you wanted to you could come to our place to do the teaching. I'm sure it'll be a bit more wide open then this narrow wayed street."

A shrug told Wally that Koap didn't mind too much. "Ah, whatever. Sides, I can always go to the beach and get a tan later. And also, I would love to go there! It WOULD be a nice change of pace from this always dim office of mine." Otto shot Wally a glare, which the Lightbender ignored, as Koap walked up to the boy and poked a finger lightly at his chest. "You're a really nice guy, you are, Lightbender! You always like this to complete strangers?"

Otto shook his head. "Look at Tilly. She was a complete stranger, and he let her stay." Tilly looked very close to pulling out her sword at that comment. "But hey, she's proven useful, and otherwise earned her keep."

"Oh! Earned her keep, eh?" She chuckled a little, before turning to Wally and whispering while pointing at Otto. "He always like this?"

Wally grinned. "Used to, he wouldn't. But even now, he isn't always. He's a nice guy... Once you get to know him."

Koap laughed greatly at this. "Don't reckon I'll be staying that long!"

Tilly laughed along with her. "She may have been creepy at first. But now, I'm starting to like her!"

Even Otto smiled a little, knowing they had found what they came for. "At least this chore is done." He walked over to the window. "And I haven't felt any strange rises in energy, I'm willing to bet that that presence I felt on the way here is long gone." He looked through the blinds...

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!

Everyone hit the floor from the intense quakes the explosion made. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS GOOD AND HOLY WAS THAT?!" Wally yelled in surprise.

Jeff looked out the window himself. He smiled slightly as he turned to Koap. "Hey Koap! Were you expecting more company? Cause there's this really strange looking group of people outside." He looked closer. "I think they're holding some kind of weird looking metal thing with a big tube on the front of it like a nozzle. Maybe it's a gift?"

A series of widened eyes and shocked looks appeared, as the others ran to the window, and opened the blinds.

Outside, strange penguin like creatures with blue fur, pouch's wrapped around their waists and peg-legs serving as legs and feet (Otherwise known as the Prinnies.) were all deftly holding what appeared to be a giant cannon. They all held it together, and were putting energy into the cannon to make it work. Sitting on top of the cannon working the controls, another Prinny apparently the leader, was working at the machine, looking more then a little unhappy.

"PRINGER BEAM, FIRE!!"

And, though, no-one saw it, A pair of glowing red eyes watched in the alleyway behind the Pringer Beam gun. It chuckled evilly as even the eyes disappeared...

It was time for Metal Jason to get some SERIOUS payback...

* * *

The view now shows the more sunny side of Toon Town as we change the scene.

The camera cuts in on the street to find various people walking along the sidewalk...

However, the people that caught the most attention were two kids around 14 and 12, and a toddler around 5 or 6.

Violet Baudelaire looked teary as she looked around frantically. "But where could Beatrice have gotten to?!" She almost started to cry. "We were supposed to look after her! Now we don't know where she is..."

Klaus placed a hand on Violet's shoulder. "Don't worry, Violet. We'll find her eventually." He sighed as he looked around the busy street they were on. "Right now, we better focus on where we are. This city doesn't look ANYTHING like our home town... I mean look at the people!" He had a point to. Many of the people, really didn't look too human at all. Matter of fact, they were humanoid animals.

"Lost... Strange..." Sunny muttered in a monotone voice as she walked right along with them, having learned to walk a little during their time with Beatrice Snicket as their surrogate daughter.

"Yes I know..." Violet muttered as she turned to look at her siblings. "We need to stay focused and try to find out where we are. There may be plenty of sense to worry about where Beatrice is... But we need to try and find out where in the world we are, first..."

Klaus nodded. "That's the spirit." He looked among the crowds and buildings trying to make something out. He saw what appeared to be a convenience store on the corner. "Maybe we can find a map or something there..."

... ... ... ...

The children did not notice the piercing gazes coming from the shadows in the alleyway next to them. "That them?" Came the first voice; a familiar male teen voice that was mildly creepy.

The second figure nodded. He appeared much, much taller then the first. "Oh that was them... No mistake." He cackled a little. "Those orphans have grown so much since I last saw them. Wouldn't be surprised if they were given the money immediately if they found that fat useless coughing fit named Mr. Poe, wouldn't you say so, Zin?"

The first figure, Zin Zig-Zag, smirked. "Which makes it all the better for us." He examined the three from where he was. "Looking at them, it's almost hard to believe that these are the kids that constantly outwitted you."

The second figure appeared very offended by this. "They did not outsmart me!!" This was followed by a pompous scoff. "They merely continued to escape me. But not before, I've outsmarted them in some way. It was always by luck they manage to keep avoiding me."

A snort came from Zin's person as if what he had just heard was pretty damn funny. "SURE... Whatever helps you sleep at night."

The second figure took in those words, but calmed down instantly. "Besides, they won't be escaping me this time..." He smirked as he walked into the light...

He was a tall, skinny figure, with thin grey hair. He had a slight uni-brow above his two shining mischievous eyes, a nose that was almost as pointy as a birds beak, and wore dark blue attire, that almost made him look extravagant... In a way... If you ignore the foul smell coming from the figure.

A foul smirk crossed his features. "Because, I... Count Olaf, will personally make sure that they suffer for every humiliation they've struck on me..." He chuckled evilly, as his shiny eyes glazed over the children.

* * *

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_'I thought you were my friend...'_

A pair of eyes opened wide, at that single sentence. Slowly, they looked around...

_'I thought you were my friend...'_ The voice said again. The eye's owner hit herself over the head, trying to rid itself of the voice...

"Shut up!" Said the eyes owner, which sounded female.

The camera changes over to show who the person was...

She appeared to be a young girl with pale skin, and short purple hair. She wore a black sleeveless shirt, with dark red spiky sleeves coming out from the shoulders, and dark purple pants with purple hot-rod flames on the bottom of the legs, with boots on the feet. She angrily hit herself over the head. "Why can't I get that stupid memory out of my head?!"

_'I thought you were my friend...'_ Came the voice inside her head again. The girl beat herself over the head once more.

"SHUT UP!!" She yelled out loud.

From where the camera saw, it appeared the girl was sitting on the roof of one of the buildings in Toon Town. She sat cross-legged, and almost appeared to have meditated... At least, until this started happening.

The girl held her head for a moment before finally standing up. "Gah! That stupid robot girl doesn't know what she's talking about..." She seethed as she walked to the edge of the building. "She doesn't know what it takes to be a true hero..." She growled as she looked out over Toon Town. "So I ask for a paycheck when the jobs done... What's wrong with that??"

_'Being a hero is it's own reward.'_ Came the female voice in the girls head.

"No it's not!" The girl shouted. "You're naieve and a complete nuisance. I don't need you, nor your stupid 'Cheap Hero' Crap!"

_"You only say that because you can't forget."_ Came a voice... Strangely enough, it wasn't the same as the first. It was almost as if it was the same voice as the girl the scene shown. _"You have to be the most pathetic creature in all of existance, Misty."_

The girl in purple, known as Misty, growled as she hit herself in the head. "SHUT UP!! You don't know me!"

_"Oh but I do!"_ Misty's inner voice shouted back in response. _"After all, I am you! You will never forget what happened at Tremorton! And do you know why?! ... Because, you betrayed the person that labeled you as a true friend... You almost KILLED HER!!"_

_'I thought you were my friend.'_ Came the voice from before, echoing in Misty's being.

Misty shook her head. "But I didn't! Doesn't that count for anything?! Besides, I don't have any guilt about it!"

It was silent for a moment._ "Then why are you still here?"_

Misty growled, before giving her head on last 'THWACK!' for good measure. "You don't know what I'm feeling right now, so just SHUT UP, and let me do my job!" She suddenly froze as she looked out.

Down on the streets below here, a single Neo-Shadow heartless ran across the street, seemingly looking for something...

Misty smiled slightly. "Oh yeah, finally. This should keep my mind off things."

Before anyone knew what happened, her shadow slowly started to disappear... And assimilate with her. Her top body, from the top of her head to the top of her pants turned jet black. The only thing that remained of her to be recognized was the dark red sleeves that covered her arms, and what remained of her form.

Misty smirked as she, in her battle form, crouched down. "This should be a very profitable day."

She had NO idea just how wrong she would be...

* * *

_**(Just so you all know, Misty is a recurring heroic character from 'My Life as a Teenage Robot'... And to know what's going on... Just do a search on Youtube for the video 'MLaTR Ep. 10 Season 3 Mist Opportunities' Posted by 'thornett24' that should explain everything... ... T-T.)**_

* * *

The sound of a welding torch appeared as the darkened scene opened on a lightly lit room.

Anti-Gantz smirked from behind his welding mask as he observed his work. "There... That should do it..." He lifted the mask up to properly observe just what he had created.

_'You've outdone yourself, young man.' _Came Saturn's voice inside Anti-Gantz's head. _'You ad' me quite surprised at your choice of power sources.'_

Anti-Gantz chuckled; the room he was in was unknown even to Drake, so he had no reason to fear that anyone would see what was going on. "Thank you Master." He whispered. "The Thundaga materia will power the machine, while the Firaga materia will raise my own fire powers as well." He chuckled slightly. "Drake is gonna be so surprised when he see's this. And I can already imagine the look on the Author Fighter's faces when I come out to play." His chuckle increased in volume before smirking.

The view turns to show what Anti-Gantz had been working on.

It appeared to be a dark silverish armor that was seperated into seperate pieces. On the top stand was what appeared to be a motorcycle helmet with a dark black visor over it, that would act as a kind of light protection, one could also tell that the glass was made with reinforced glass, that would take a very powerful attack just to crack, same went for the helmet itself. On the bottom were Adamantium boots that looked like they would really hurt if they kicked anything. Between the boots and the helmet was what appeared to be a dark silver shirt with armor plates on the chest area, and decorated with an elbow blade on the elbow of each long sleeve, that looked like it could chop through some very sturdy material, and strange looking slots on the shoulders that looked like it could fit something. And to top it off, there were gloves that almost looked like thick dark silver gauntlets, with chainmail fingers...

And Implanted on the top of the hands of each gauntlet, not likely to be easily removed, was the Firaga Materia, on the right hand, with the Thundaga Materia on the left.

Anti-Gantz looked at his invention giddily, looking like a kid at Christmas. "Man! I can't WAIT to try this baby out!"

_'Heheheheheheh... Be patient, you're time is coming. Even now, I can tell the Author Fighters are on their way.'_ Saturn chortled to the young man. _'You might as well put on the armor now. The attack will come sooner then you think.'_

Anti-Gantz, though not always a violent Anti, smirked as he rubbed his hands. "Now you're speaking my language!" He slowly walked over to the armor and took in it's every detail. "Go time..."

... ... ... ... A few moments later...

The scene shows Anti-Gantz once more... But he looked like he went through an astonishing transformation.

Gone was the naive and cringing young man that everyone knew. And instead, standing there, he looked like an intimidating warrior that would be a fighter to fear. The motorcycle visor covered the top half of his face, almost making him look like the original Gantz, since the original tended to wear Sunglasses. The armor fit him like a glove, and the best part... It didn't even FEEL like armor. When he went to make his machine, he wanted metals that were both tough, and light as a feather.

If anything, he felt like he was out in his usual casual wear...

_'How do you feel Anti-Gantz?'_ Came Saturn's voice suddenly, as Anti-Gantz admired his improved appearance in the mirror.

"Better then I've ever been." He answered smugly. "Those Author Fighters will be in for one heck of a fight, make no mistake about that."

Saturn gave Anti-Gantz a stern tone. _'Just be careful... Remember what I taught you, and never underestimate your enemy.'_

Anti-Gantz nodded, as he reached for a button hidden on the bottom of his left wrist. "I know Master. I'll be careful. Don't you worry..."

The super tiny button was pressed down...

Before anyone knew what was happening, a solid steel pipe shot out of the left glove and connected to the left shoulder of Anti-Gantz's armor! A whirring sound appeared as weird lights streaked across the armor, making it look like it was coming alive, electricity crackling through it. Then from the right shoulder, another pipe shot out and connected to the right glove, spreading the energy to there!

Anti-Gantz lifted his right hand up to his face. _'That's good to hear.'_ Saturn remarked, sounding as if he was sneering where-ever he was. _'Good luck... And show them what you're truely capable of...'_ Having said that, Saturn's presence disappeared; Anti-Gantz no longer felt it...

And that suited him just fine...

"Hope your ready for this Author Fighters..." Anti-Gantz sneered as he clamped his right fist together...

And a blaze even bigger then his last shot out, phasing around his fist like a wildfire. Anti-Gantz smirked. "Because there's a brand new face on the block." He then lifted up his left fist... And electricity shot out of it just as the blaze did. The Anti's smirk grew wider, as, exagerated as it sounded, a fiery background appeared...

"Anti-Gantz is officially in the house!"

* * *

Me: And there you have it! The next chapter of Crossover Bros Brawl!

Otto: (Looks through the reviews.) Dark Phantom Knight should be pleased that Metal Jason, and Dr. Sid Morton are making their debuts here.

Me: (Nods.) Yeah, no doubt.

Wally: Still, you scared the crap out of me, when I saw Metal Jason appear! I can't believe we actually have to fight him!

Me: Hey! At least you have Koap and her friends on your side, that should make things easier. And as for Anti-Gantz's role, it looks like the Author Fighter's mission to get Hanabi back, (As shown in DarkMagicianmon's 'The Darkside and the Hyuga') will become much harder with that magi-technology based pyro-maniac on the loose.

Otto: Shinra Corp's back? (Looks intrigued.) Honestly can't wait to see what more they'll do here in this fic.

Wally: You and me both, mate.

Me: That's quite the compliment guys! (Turns to the screen.) I hope you guys have enjoyed this new update of Crossover Bros Brawl! It took a while to write it, but I dare say it was worth it! (I give a peace sign.) R&R People!

Wally: (Gives a peace sign as well.) Until next update!


	10. Heaven or Hell! Part 1

Me: XD Now it's time for the next update of Crossover Bros Brawl! In this chapter, expect to see some first's, as well as the first few big time fights.

Otto: You done talking?! (He smirks evilly.) I've been looking forward to this! Metal Jason's metal (Beep!) isn't going to kick itself!

Me: (I sweatdrop.) You've been looking forward to this haven't you?

Otto: Damn straight!

Wally: (Gulps nervously.) I know I'm not looking forward to it… (Smiles nervously.) At least we'll have Koap helping out. She's a tough girl.

Me: No worries boys! (Smirks as I put on the reel.) This is where some of this arcs first pieces of action kicks up! (I push a button, before I run up to the seats where Otto and Wally were sitting at and make myself comfortable. I turn to the audience, or the readers.) Hope you guys are ready for a thriller! ON WITH THE STORY!!

* * *

Chapter 9

'Heaven or Hell!'

Part .1.

Sinister Metal... Vs. a Half Demon

* * *

"PRINGER BEAM **FIRE!!**"

The ray gun fired once more, slamming the tiny building full force. The Prinnies under Zin's control, only earlier, had been following after a small group of travelers. Said travelers were a group that Zin had had his eyes on for quite a while, and they consisted of four members.

Two of these members were teenage boys with abilities steeped into the Light and Dark Element…

"COME OUT, DOOD!! WE'VE GOT THIS PLACE SURROUNDED!!" The lead prinny yelled angrily, through a loud speaker.

Meanwhile, inside the building, Otto, Wally, Tilly, Lucas, and their new forced partners, Koap, Jeff, and Iago, were on the floor. Well Jeff, Iago, and Lucas were; Otto, Wally, Tilly and Koap were against the wall of the front of the building, trying to hide from sight.

Otto barely peaked his head over the window sill and saw the prinnies holding the giant ray gun. He growled angrily. "Dammit… This just isn't our day…"

Tilly took a turn and looked as well. "What are those things?" She asked curiously. "They look like stuffed penguins…"

Koap joined her. "Hmmm… …" She gave the prinnies a hard stare for a moment before pulling back. "Unless I'm mistakened, and I'm usually not mistakened 95.99 of the time…" She turned to Otto. "I'd say we were dealing with Prinnies."

Wally gave Koap a weird look. "Prinnies?"

Koap groaned. "They're servant demons from various dimensions in the underworld."

Jeff slowly got up and walked over to the where the others were. "My dad's friend Grim has a couple himself. From what I heard, prinnies are the remaining souls of dead humans and demons that have sinned in their previous life." He points out the window to the prinnies. "See the pouches they're wearing?" Otto, Wally, and Tilly looked to see the leather purse like pouches around their waists. "You see, the prinnies, in their current form, are supposed to work and earn money. Once they've earned enough, they can pay for their sins and crossover into an eternity." He thought for a moment. "Though which one specifically, be-it Heaven or Heck, still completely stumps me."

Wally smiles widely. "Someone apparently needs to pay a visit to the 1st Baptist church here in Toon Town…"

Koap smiled slightly. "Never would've taken you for the religious sort."

Wally smiled even wider then Koap. "Well mate, religion plays a big part of my holy element magic. It only makes sense."

The sound of Otto clearing his throat brought Wally and Koap back to reality. "Talk about beliefs later Wally." He pointed his thumb over his shoulder to the scene outside. "We have BIGGER problems right now."

Wally nodded. "Right, right, sorry." He looked out the window to see the prinnies loading up another round. "Looks like they're getting ready to fire again!"

"SHIT!!" Otto growled under his breath.

"WE'VE GIVEN YOU PROPER WARNING DOOD!! IF YOU DON'T COME OUT RIGHT NOW, WE'RE COMING IN ONE WAY OR ANOTHER!!" The lead prinny shouted through the loud speaker. The Prinny's had just finished loading up the next round, and the gun was starting to charge up once more.

Jeff's eyes widened. "Uh-oh..." He dove to the floor. "TAKE COVER!!"

The beam fired outwards… Otto and the others braced themselves…

"Oh no, you don't!!"

They sat there and waited for the ensuing explosion… And waited… And waited… And waited…

Finally, Wally opened his eyes. "What the..?" Slowly, he looked up…

And saw Koap standing above everyone else, holding her arm out at full length. Her hand was glowing with a dark blue energy. Her eyes were glowing dark blue as well, showing that she was behind whatever the heck was going on. "They want to blow up the house of a master Telepath?" She smirked as she reeled her glowing arm back...

Wally and Otto, the latter having looked up upon noticing nothing had happened himself, quickly looked out the window of the house.

Both of them felt their jaws go agape at what they were seeing. Just outside the window was the energy beam that the Prinny's Pringer Beam had just fired, frozen on the spot before reeling closer towards them, and stopping before hitting them. Wally then noticed that the energy beam was trapped within a glowing dark blow bubble...

"It's Koap!" Was Wally's first shout to Otto. "She stopped the beam cold!!"

"Just by thinking about it too..." One could tell from this statement, that Otto was very impressed.

Knowing this, the two, now joined by Tilly whom had heard the shout, looked through the window just past the beam.

Putting it very bluntly, there are no words yet that described the sheer, flabbergasted, horror-filled, look of disbelief that the prinnies now had on their faces. "OH DOOD!!" The lead prinny shouted in fear.

The Wonder Psychic smirked as she reeled back a little bit further, the beam followed the motion. "IF they want to blow up my home..." She sneered. "Then I'll have to return what they gave me, TEN-FRIGGEN-FOLD!!"

Then, in a baseball pitch like movement, she hurled her arm forward, using her psychic powers to throw the energy ball right back at the prinnies.

The Prinnies just sat there, a look of disbelief on their scared little, penguin-like faces... "HIT THE DE-"

KKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!

The prinnies were sent flying every which way at the humongous blast, their own beam destroying the Pringer Beam Gun, shattering it into a million charred pieces. The prinnies landed back on the ground, falling from the sky like raindrops in a storm. The lead prinny appeared last, hitting the ground face first. When his torso finally hit the ground, his face shown a dazed look, little swirl marks in his eyes. "What the heck just happened, dood?"

"You sir..." Came a voice above the poor gus. He slowly looked up... And gawked in fear to see Koap glaring down at him. "Have just been PWNED." She slammed her hand down... Causing a hammer to seemingly appear out of nowhere and pile-drive the lead prinny further into the cement.

Otto and the others were quickly out the door to help her... Well, except for Lucas, Jeff, and Iago of course. "CHARGE!! Let's teach these miserable creatures a lesson they won't soon forget!!" Came Otto's thunderous order as the group charged the prinnies who were getting back on their feet.

One never had time to dodge before Otto appeared next to it, and gave a tough ground sweeping kick that sent it flying clear down the street. This must've woke up the prinnies finally, as they all pulled out machettes, axes, swords, and a variety of other weapons that appeared to big for them to even carry. They all turned to see the lead prinny still imprinted into the cement. The poor creature slowly lifted a flipper out of the prinny shaped hole. "Get... The-e-e-e-" That was all he could muster out before the flipper fell back in, signalling an unconscious spell from the poor guy.

That was all the signal needed.

"CHARGE!!" Another Prinny called leading the others into the battle.

Wally, Otto, Koap, and Tilly pulled out their own weapons to prepare for the coming fight. "This is going to be fun..." Otto smirked, as he charged forward and nailed one with a solid right hook in the chin.

Chaos ensued.

* * *

Meanwhile, as one fight began, another was just getting started as well...

The view shows the peaceful streets of Toon Town...

Before three vehicles, a van, a jet-car, and, strangely enough, a flying jet-propelled surf-board flew down the road, well beyond breaking the speed limit.

In the rocket car, Timmy growled angrily as he continued to drive. "Crocker must've used Poof's magic to make that van go faster!!" He looked to the speedometer to see that he was close to going full speed. "I can't catch up to him!"

"Timmy!!" Came the voice of WoF, outside his window, flying on his jet-board. "We can't seem to make any headway! What do we do?!"

His beaver buckteeth grinding against his lips in frustration, Timmy looked very unhappy, to say the least. "I'm thinking, I'm thinking!"

Wanda, meanwhile, looked very nervous. "Look out! TURN COMING UP, TURN COMING UP!!" The van and the jet car quickly turned down the next street, and the chase continued unhindered. "HANG ON POOF!! WE'RE COMING!!"

Cosmo, however, while he knew the danger around them, was blissfully enjoying the ride. "Hey look at me!" His head was now sticking out of the sun-roof waving his arms in pure utter enjoyment. "I'm a super-hero! WEEE-" He stopped mid-scream when he suddenly started to gag and cough. "Timmy, Wanda! I think I swallowed a bug! Oh look here comes another one! Hey buggy, buggy, buggy- OW!! RIGHT IN MY EYE!! I DON'T FEEL TO GOOD!!"

WoF answered to this by using his keyblade to stuff Cosmo back into the car; one painful THWACK at a time. "Cosmo, you imbecile! Get-BACK-IN-THE-CAR!!" Once that was done, he scoffed. "I swear these idiot characters new to Toon Town get dumber every year, it's like some stupid organization just can't get enough of them, or something..."

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere...

The owner of the Nickolodeon channel on TV, looked like he was enjoying his day... Until he felt something coming along. Something appeared to be tickling his nose, wanting, nay, demanding to be let out. "NO... Don't let this Cliche come true..." But too bad, so sad, it did happen...

"ATTTTCCCCCHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Out came the sneeze, sending a few of the papers he was working on merely a few moments ago, flying about the room.

* * *

Back in Toon Town, WoF shrugged. "Ah whatever!" He turned his attention back to the van. "How are we going to stop that moron?! No matter how fast we go, he matches our speed with Poof's magic... What to do..?" He lowered his head, and thought a moment...

The sound of a fourth set of jets came to his attention; the sound seemed to come from above him.

"Huh?" The boy quickly looked up...

And saw a flying jet car pass in front of him a few feet above him. "WHAT THE?!" He looked at the drivers side of the vehicle... And low and behold a small blue animal wearing a leather hat on his head was there.

Agent P gave a growling sound that most platypus make, to show a small sign of calmed frustration, if such a thing exists. "PERRY?!" Agent P turned to see WoF looking at him with an excited grin. "Man am I glad you decided to help! I saw that you had to fight Doofenshmirtz earlier, but I'm glad you're here!"

Perry the Platypus, A.K.A. Agent P (For those of you who have forgotten.) gave the boy a silent salute, letting him know he was just doing his job. He looked at the boy curiously, almost as if inquiring what the heck was going on.

Catching the hint easily, WoF pointed down to the van. "There's been a kidnapping! Some moron crackpot kidnapped a little kid and is keeping him hostage!" He then pointed to Timmy's jet car. "Me and my friends are trying to catch him, but he's every bit as fast as we are!" He turned back to the Platypus secret agent. "Think you can do it?"

His only answer was another silent salute, and the engines in his jet-turbines kicking in, and sending him rocketing forward, moving ahead of the entire chase... As well as kicking up a bunch of smoke and soot on an unsuspecting WoF, sending him into a coughing fit.

Meanwhile in Crocker's van...

The van may have looked like it went through no change on the ouside...

But the INSIDE was a different story.

Inside, the van looked like it had become even more souped up then it already was; radars of every shape and size bleeped, the most advanced computers were entering in commands on their own, under the orders of their master. And speaking of master...

Crocker was in the back of the van as well, admiring his new prize. "Poof! Poof!" Said prize was now trapped inside a glass bubble, that seemed to glow a very weird, purplish glow.

Crocker laughed insanely as he looked around at the new technology all around him. "Yes!! All this technology, all of this power!!" He turned to Poof, whom gave the man an angry, yet somewhat cute stare. "And it's all thanks to you! I mean look at all of this!! Radar, sonar, magic detecter!" He took a breath before poking his head through the door that lead to the drivers seats. "And of course, an automated, advanced, computer auto-pilot system!!" He calmed down before holding up his index finger smugly. "Just for those who wondered why I wasn't driving this van myself."

The computer beeped, and a monotone voice appeared out of nowhere. "Turning left at Main-Street."

Crocker giggled gleefully. "Man do I love this thing!!" He actually blew it a kiss before leaving for the back room once more...

Causing a digitized, pixel-made, sweatdrop to appear on it's screen. "What am I even doing here? For crying out loud I should be at the Chum Bucket making sure no-one else accidently steps on Plankton... AGAIN... And heaven forbid, this guy is even worse then him, I mean geeze!!"

Back in the back of the van, Crocker once again continued his monologue. "ANYWAYS..." He cleared his throat. "And this is just the beginning! With this fairy's help, I can finally do the things I couldn't do before!" He picked up the list he had shown before. "Let's see, the 'My Evil Plan' list... Capture a fairy..." He giggled gleefully. "Check!" He looked closer at the list, "Now what's next?"

Almost every item on the list, after the first, was one statement, 'GET TURNER!!' ...

Though the final item on the list was something about, 'Getting Irene to notice me'.

Crocker suddenly flushed into a bright red color. "SHUT UP!! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO READ THIS!!" He growled, as he waved his fist at seemingly nothing. "You're really starting to get on my nerves, you mangy author!!"

Heh, just doing my job Crockpot.

"Poof!" Poof happily agreed, before suppressing a giggle.

A smirk appeared on Crocker's face. "Either way, I know just what I can do next!!" He cackled as he reached to a nearby machine and grabbed the lever on it. "I wish I had a cannon that I can use..." He chuckled, before having a spaz attack as he said this last line. "TO-BLAST TURNER-OFF THE FACE-OF THE EARTH!!" He cackled as he prepared to pull the lever...

CRASH!!

A figure appeared seemingly out of nowhere, having crashed through the wind shield of the van and immediately knocked Crocker away from the lever. He screamed in pain as he crashed into one of his own radars, and felt an immediate electric shock run through his systems.

After a few minutes of shocking, Crocker quickly turned to see who had been responsible for what had happened. "Who dares hit me?!"

... At first, he saw no-one... ... ... "Uh, hello?" Crocker called.

"Krr-rrr-rrr-rrr." Came a weird animal sound. Crocker immediately looked up.

WHAM!! And his face was met by a beaver-like tail.

The fairy obsessed man was floored, before he quickly looked back up to see Secret Agent P standing over him giving him a stern glare. "Who the heck are YOU supposed to be?!"

Perry looked around real fast and soon saw Poof trapped inside the glass bubble. With a dash, he ran over to the bubble and began to inspect it. "Are you even listening to me at all?!" Came the agitated voice of Crocker.

Upon seeing no-way to open the bubble himself, Perry turned to see Crocker running up to attempt to swat him away. The animal secret agent jumped over the swat... But Poof had no such luxury, as he was sent flying and landed on the floor. "POOF!" He grunted, upon his landing.

However, this went ignored as Crocker and Perry squared off against each other. "Who, or what are you anyway?!" He growled. He took in the creature some more. "Are you some kind of fairy creature sent by Turner?! You look like one... No wait, I remember, you're a platypus!" He stomped his foot in anger. "Nature's weirdest creature! I mean, what is a platypus, anyways?! A fish? A duck? A beaver?! I mean for crying out loud, your just not natural!!"

You're getting a bit... (Clears throat.) Off subject Crocker...

The man flinched, realizing the author had a point. "Anyways. Who do you think you are for trying to stop me, huh?! WHO!?"

Perry took in the madman before him for a moment... Before he suddenly snapped his fingers...

Almost immediately, a 90's like tune, that was almost similar to the 007 theme, filled the air as Perry got himself ready for battle. "What the?! Where's the music coming from?!"

Perry grimaced as he ran forward, jumped up high in the air, and came down to Crocker with a flying jump-kick.

Crocker only looked up at the platypus, his eyes widening, and his pupils growing smaller. He was only able to say one thing before it all began...

"Oh poopie..."

POOOOOW!!

**_(Perry the Platypus' theme song From Phineas and Ferb plays in the background as the fight went on.)_**

**Singer: He's a semi-aquatic, egg-laying mammal of action!**

WHAAAM!! Perry landed a powerful punch to Crocker's jaw, almost dislocating it.

**Singer: He's a furry little flat foot, who'd never flinch from a FRA-YA-AY!**

Each syllable of 'Fray-ya-ay' was emphasized with a tough hit, the first being a jump kick to Crocker's gut, the second, his flat feet smooshing Crocker's left foot, and the third, a punch to Crocker's face, breaking his glasses.

**Singer: He's got more then just mad skills!**

Crocker, now dazed, tried to throw a punch back at Perry, whom easily dodged it. Though it would've missed by a western mile if he didn't anyway.

**Singer: He's got a beaver tail and a bill!**

The words 'Beaver tail' and 'Bill' was emphasized, by Perry using his beaver tail to give a nice healthy 'THWACK!!' upside Crocker's head, and using his beaver tail to 'do his best wood-pecker impression on top Crocker's head.

**Singer: And the ladies swoon whenever they hear him say-**

The song stopped a moment at that word as the view turned to Perry, showing him just as serious as ever. "Krr-rrr-rrr-rrr." He said, in time with the song... Before he jumped forward and snapped a foot into Crocker's face, breaking his nose.

**Singer: He's PERRY- PERRY THE PLATYPUS!!**

Perry managed a tough beaver tail hit on Crocker's face, causing him to actually spit out a tooth.

**Singer: He's PERRY!**

The singer stopped as Perry jumped forward one last time...

**Chorus: AGENT P!!**

These last three syllables were emphasized once more with tough blows from the animal secret agent, two of them Punches to Crocker's gut, and the last being a beaver tail chop to Crocker's head as he bent down to recoil from the punches. This combo immediately floored him.

**_(The song ends as Crocker hits the floor.)_**

Perry shook his head, at the downed madman. He was very much weaker then Doofenshmirtz, at the very least that arch-nemesis of his fought back. Shrugging, the platypus immediately turned to Poof.

The fairy baby was clapping his hands and laughing slightly at the show. "Poof, Poof!" Agent P merely saluted, letting the fairygod baby know that he was just doing his job. Quick as a whip he ran over the baby and immediately went back to examining the bubble he was trapped in.

Though he was a secret agent, Perry was still an animal. A smart animal sure, but an animal none the less. He examined every inch of the bubble and didn't find any way to break Poof free. "Krr-rrr-rr-rrr..." He said in frustration...

Before a shadow loomed over him...

Poof was the first to notice it. He screamed out "POOF POOF!!"

Too late.

Crocker was quicker then Perry this time, and was able to trap him inside a metal bar cage. "HAH!!" Immediately after saying that, he cringed. "Ow, hurts to laugh." He smirked none the less, "You may have gotten the drop on me! But it looks like I just returned to favor!" He suddenly thought about this. "Which, surprisingly, nothing's backfired..." Slowly, the thoughtful frown gave way to a smirk and psychotic cackling. "Well what do you know?! My luck's changing already!!"

As he continued to laugh, the view slowly turned to Poof... The poor little fairygod baby had the saddest looks on his face, looking to where Perry was captured. The Platypus looked around, looking like he was mentally hitting himself for being snuck up on so easily. Poof began to sniffle a little...

Before the poor guy suddenly burst out crying... I'm not kidding, the crying was loud enough for Crocker to have to cover his ears, tears poured out like waterfalls from Poof's eyes, only to be let out of the cracks out of the glass bubble, keeping him from drowning himself.

Back outside, Timmy, Wanda, Cosmo, and WoF cringed at the baby's cries... They were suddenly starting to feel VERY sorry for Crocker right now...

"TAKE COVER!!" Timmy ordered before he and his fairy's jumped out of the car and onto WoF's Board.

"HEY NOT ON MY RIDE!! I CAN'T CARRY SO MANY PEOPLE AT ONCE!!" WoF protested before, his board fell to the ground, and grounded to halt.

Back in Crocker's van, Crocker was trying to regain control of the situation. "Stop crying!! STOP CRYING DARN YOU!! YOU'RE HURTING MY EARS!!"

Poof only continued to cry loudly... When a bit of twinkly dust came out of Poof's person, seemignly released from the crying...

**CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!**

The whole of every rider in the van immediately looked out the wind shield...

And what was sitting in front of them? Standing a few feet higher then the van but was thicker then it?

The remains of Doofenshmirtz's robotic ride, seemingly appearing out of nowhere on the street.

* * *

Outside of the robot, Doofenshmirtz felt himself over having landed outside the robot when it mysteriously poofed away from the city street it landed on and on this whole other one. "Well that was weird..." He stood back on his feet and laughed. "But the best news is, that darned platypus didn't get me injured even more! I no have reason to say-"

VRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!

Doofenshmirtz ended up being flattened on the road, after a van ran him over. He raised an arm upward, his index finger pointing to the sky. "Curse yo-o-ou Per-r-ry the pla-"

VRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!

Timmy's jet car immediately followed after Crocker's van. "Ty-y-ypu-u-u-u-s-" That was last thing said before the 'ROADKILL' known as Dr. Doofenshmirtz fell unconscious, his arm, now even more wrinkled, and bent out of place, fell to the ground next to him.

* * *

Everyone in Crocker's van was now screaming in horror at the oncoming robot... Well, all except for Perry, who quickly reached for Crocker's keys and unlocked his cage. Quickly he grabbed the glass bubble Poof was contained in, and tried to make a break for the van's back door.

He wouldn't make it in time.

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!**

The van hit full long into the arm of the robot. The crash was so hard, that Crocker was sent flying clean through the front door, and clean through the wind shield, being sent flying clear over the horizon. "CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!!" Crocker said, somewhat ironically, as he thought to himself... "Hmmm... I sure hope I won't get sued because of that being someone else's line... DON'T SUE ME!!" PING! He became another star on the horizon.

Sadly, Poof slipped out of Perry's grasp and was sent flying clear across town at impact as well. "POOF POOF!!" The fairy god baby called as he disappeared to who knows where...

Perry, whom had managed to grab the front seat, as he was sent flying, managed to keep himself from suffering the same fate. Quickly, once his momentum was built down, he dropped to the floor. He let out a small "Krr-rr-rr-rr." in relief.

"Well." Came a robotic voice next to him. He turned to see the computer auto-pilot system still completely intact, despite the crash. "I guess with him gone I can finally head back home to the Chum Bucket." The computer seemed to seperate itself from the machine, revealing it had a pair of legs and arms attached to the screen. It randomly picked up a suitcase from seemingly nowhere and was out through the passenger side door. "It's a long way back to Bikini Bottom..." The computer turned to Perry. "By the way... I'd get out of the car if I were you." The machine left the car and was off down the road upon saying that.

Perry immediately took this advice to heart and was out of the car, and away from the scene, faster then one can say, 'OH SHHH'.

The jet car appeared out of nowhere and rear-ended Crocker's van, with a devastating, firery and LOUD Crash, cutting off the author before he could finish that last sentence.

The view looked at the fiery mess for a moment... Before Timmy, Wanda, Cosmo, and WoF appeared with a poof!

"Poof?! POOF!!" Wanda called, "Poof, where are you?!"

Timmy lowered his head. "We lost him..."

Sensing the boys sadness, WoF reached down and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll find him. I'm sure of it."

Wanda, after hearing no response from Poof, started crying. "Oh Poof... Where could he be now?"

Poof! Cosmo appeared next to her, and held out a hand. "There there. It's okay." He then stuck a finger up his ear, before pulling out what appeared to be a thick blue jelly. "Have some brain jelly! It'll make it all better."

Warrior and Timmy gagged at the sight of the stuff. While Wanda just flat out threw up. "What?" Cosmo asked in confusion. "Was it something I said?"

* * *

WHAM!! BAAAAM!! SLICE!! CRASH!! BOOOM!!

Back at Gingerbread Lane, the fight had officially been kicked up a notch. The prinnies may have been great in number, but they were severely outclassed since they had to fight a ditzy, but powerful light bender, a female psychic/telepath/go-getter, an explosive tempered elven girl, and an equally enraged Dark Bender.

"RAAAAAH!!" Came a roar from said Dark Bender, as his dark demon-like claws punched out a prinny, giving it one heck of a black eye as he did. "And stay DOWN you pathetic excuse for a stuffed animal!" This was followed with a swift duck, in order to dodge a machette that was swinging at him. He countered with a tough back kick that sent the prinny flying clear into another dismal and empty building. Due to this old street being so empty and baren, there was really no reason to worry about injuring someone should it be knocked down.

Wally and Koap were also putting up their best fight against the prinny hoarde showing off their greatest skills against them. Koap placed her fingers against her temples and thought as hard as she could. "PSY WAVE!!" From her mind, she fired a wave of psychic energy which wiped out the prinnies, throwing them off balance. "And to finish! Here comes my speciale butt whooping technique, which can take out 10 opponents at once!" She turned, to stare at ten prinnies evilly, whom stared in fear of the psychic. "Now word from the wise, I haven't tested this ability in actual combat before. So there's no telling what could happen to my enemies should I use it!" The Prinnies gulped nervously at that. "Hope your ready prinnies! Cause here it comes!" She laughed giddily as she brings out both her palms and charges up what appeared to be a gigantic ball of psychic energy. The prinnies immediately ran in fear upon seeing it, screaming all the way. After a moment, Koap finished her psychic ability... Causing a Route 66 cup to appear with a POOF appear in her hand. She shrugged with a smug grin. "Hey, I never DID say that it was an ATTACKING technique, now did I?" She giggled as she took a sip of her drink from the straw. "MM! Pepsi!"

"YANG BEAM!!" Wally shouted, as he fired a fist beam of light energy at a number of prinnies. They were blown away at the hit. Soon however, even more prinnies were on him, all of them holding axes. The cheery tempered boy merely rolled his eyes. "Heh, you guys actually think THAT'LL work?" He raised his sword and blocked all of the axes coming down on him. "NEWS FLASH!! LIGHT BEATS DEMONS ANYTIME!! LUSTER LIGHT PURGE!!" This signaled his sword suddenly turning into pure light energy, and extending to almost twice it's size and weight. The prinnies looked slack-jawed at the sudden event. Wally's smirk widened at the faces. "Hope you enjoy eating through a tube! Cause that's what your CONDITION'S gonna be when I'm through with you!!" SLASH!! Wally's giant sword slashed outward, sending the prinnies flying every which way. Quickly he clashed with another prinny wielding a machete, and quickly sliced him away. With that done, he ran over to Koap. "Hey Koap! Smooth move there!"

Koap only waved him off with a smug grin. "Eh, you just gotta know how to scare off the opposition is all."

"TRY THIS!! _'HEAVEN'S WRATH'!!_" Tilly was just as easily fending off against the prinnies herself. The tornado of holy energy swirled around a legion of 10 or 15 prinnies sending them flying upward, yet burning them with holy energy. "You want more?! Naw! You wouldn't be able to fit THIS size 9 shoe, up your butt!!" She emphasized this with a tough kick which sent another prinny reeling.

From the window of Koap's shop, Jeff, Iago, and Lucas watched the fight with fascinated looks.

Iago was probably the only one enthusiastic about it. His feather like fingers curled up in fists he started swinging them around, like he was outside fighting the prinnies himself. "Give it to those scumbags! Give em a right! The old one-two-buckle-my-shoe! YOU CALL THAT BOXING?! BITE HIS EAR!!"

Jeff actually cringed at what Iago said, as did Lucas. "Uh Iago, aren't you acting a little bit, umm... over dramatic?"

"OVERDRAMATIC?!" Iago screeched back in his irritating voice. "Those MORONS just tried to destroy the shop!! Do you REALIZE how much MONEY would be lost if they did?!" He suddenly pulled a wallet out of nowhere, and pulled out a couple pieces of Munny. "This shop's the only thing I've got left to become FILTHY STINKING RICH!! Don't you tell ME, I'm being over dramatic, you eight legged freak!"

Shrugging off the insult, Jeff turned back to the fight. "I just thought I'd say, don't have to have a cow, Iago."

Lucas shivered in fear for his friends. "Do you think they'll be okay? This fight's starting to get really ugly."

Though the battle raged in the background, Jeff smiled in comfort to Lucas. "I'm sure they will be! They are tough fighters, and Koap can beat ANYONE that comes her way, have no fear about that!"

Nodding at the spider's comfort, Lucas turned back to the battle... Suddenly starting to feel quite useless sitting on the sidelines...

Back with the fight, Koap and Wally were now working together to beat back the prinny hoard. While Wally acted as a human shield, holding his sword to block oncoming prinny attacks, Koap would send the ones the tried to attack him flying using her psychic powers. "We make a pretty rad team, don't we?" Came Wally's voice over the loud and noisy melee.

Koap grinned and nodded. "Yep we sure do!!" She suddenly raised her hand and blasted another Prinny with what looked like a beam of psychic energy. "I swear I haven't had this much fun in ages!! WHAAAACHAAAAAW!!" She jumped forward, pulling out a rod from seemingly nowhere and used it to send another prinny flying clear over the horizon, before jumping right into a mob of them. Sounds of prinnies screaming became apparent as she started to beat the tar out of them, the mob becoming a classic cartoon smoke cloud, with animations of fists flying, prinnies given black eyes, and even the occasional rod or hammer from Koap. Wally only grinned himself and was quickly after her, letting out a battle cry and swinging both his sword and his free left fist.

Tilly and Otto were still holding their own. As Otto kicked another prinny away, he quickly followed it with a spinning slice of his claws, knocking a weapon out of the prinnies hands before giving the creature a kick in an area that would be considered VERY uncomfortable and vulerable to damage. The poor creature doubled over in pain, as Otto sneered down in humor. "Congradulations, your a boy." This was immediately followed with a tough uppercut which sent the prinny flying clear upwards.

Easily and quickly clashing with another prinny, Tilly knocked it over with an elbow barge, before screaming, "SHADOW BREAK!!" And slashing through a row of 5 prinnies coming up from behind her. "These guys are total jokes! Me, Kratty, Lloyd, and the others could beat them in our sleep!" She followed this with a downward elbow, knocking out another prinny when it was hit in the head. "Too easy!"

"SOMEONE!! HELP!!"

Tilly quickly looked in another direction to see that the prinnies, in their battle mode valor, were attacking what appeared to be a little old lady in a sky blue dress. "Help me please!!" She begged once more, her voice frail and ancient.

Knowing she had to move quickly, she ran over in a dash, and quickly sliced away the prinnies, that were attacking. Tilly turned back to the old lady, checking her over. "You okay? You were in a pretty bad spot there."

Strangely enough, the old lady was bent over so much, that the hood she was wearing prevented Tilly from seeing her face. "Oh thank you so much, young lady! How can I ever repay you?!" She asked, her frail old voice loud with thanks.

The elven girl only waved her off, looking quite flustered. "There's really no reason to reward me, I'm just doing my job!"

Insistant, the old lady stepped closer, taking Tilly by the arm. "No really, I must insist you let me reward you, for your kind act..."

And her grip was solid. Super-human, squeezing, and, strikingly, colder then anything Tilly had ever felt in her life. "What the..?"

"Please..." She repeated... Her voice suddenly changing into a mechanical version of itself. "Let me reward you..." She reached into her big sky blue robe... And pulled out a big, blood-covered machete. "WITH YOUR ETERNAL REWARD..."

Tilly stared up in sheer utter horror at what was happening. Whimpering, she braced herself as the blade lifted up high... And swung downward...

And was met with something other then Tilly with a loud 'CLANG'!!

Tilly quickly opened her eyes to see that Otto had been the one to save her, his hand mutated into a dark saw-blade sword. "Not a friendly old lady are you?" He grimaced, showing a great amount of darkness in his soul. "Show me who you truely are WITCH..." Dark energy charged in his other hand before he reeled back that hand and slapped it upside the old lady's face. "OR SHOULD I SAY..."

BOOOOOOOOM!! A dark energy beam shot out of the hand the second Otto's hand had hit, sending the ragged, and jagged cloaked form flying into the air. "YOU DARK HEARTED, DEMON!!" Otto shouted as he redirected the beam, and the robed form crashed into the ground, being forced further into the pavement by the beam. Now free of the rock hard grip, Tilly trembled as she slowly got back to her feet.

"W-WHO ARE YOU?!" Tilly asked, as rage started to replace her fear at the near death experience. "WHAT ARE YOU?!"

The smokescreen the crash had shot up, looked no closer to going away, then as it started... But inside it, a shadowy figure rose up out of the crater and walked over to them. Eeriee red shining eyes pierced through the smokescreen, as the shadow came ever closer. Tilly stood firm, looking ready to fight. Otto was as well. "Speak!" Otto demanded. "What purpose did you have trying to kill Tilly?!"

The shadow stopped in the smoke, and appeared to take them in... All was silent...

Before a horrible laughter filled the air. The laughter sounded like someone that was teenager, maybe on his way to being an adult... being synthesized through a metallic speaker, giving the voice a mechanical sound. After a moment, the voice stopped laughing, as it continued to approach. "What reason would I have to kill that little girl? Why that would be like asking me why I function." It stepped ever closer, as Otto tensed up at the coming threat, while Tilly looked feardul to look at her attacker's true face, fearing what she may see. "What other reason would I have to kill her for? To kill hundreds upon THOUSANDS of people for?"

He stepped out of the smokescreen... Revealing his dark form... And his chrome hockey mask.

Otto looked at the form in utter disbelief. Tilly looked like she was gonna have a heart-attack, since her eyes were widened in the sheer horror she felt upon gazing at her would be killer.

"To hear them scream for help, knowing no-one would come. To feel the blood on your hands. To get the adrenaline you get when you take someone's life..." The robotic menace said finishing his monolouge. "What better reason is there to function for?"

All was silent...

"J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-" Tilly stammered, her eyes widened in horror, pupils small, face pale, and every piece of hair looking like it would've stood on end, if it could. Finally, her stammering stopped, and she screamed out the name she had been trying to pronounce. "IT'S JASON VORHEES!!"

Otto growled as he entered battlemode. "Actually..." The robotic man said, lifting up his finger to correct her, an invisible smirk apparent. "Metal Jason Vorhees is my real name. The original Jason Vorhees has nothing on me... I mean, he's nothing more then a ghost of a brainless child, brought up by his own mother to get revenge on random people." Metal Jason shook his head. "Only fought for his mother. Heh... How pathetic is that? I on the otherhand, function to kill the enemies of my master." He pulled out his blood covered machete as he prepared himself for a fight. "My fight is with you Dark Bender. My master intends to capture you and your friend the Light Bender." His invisible smirk widened; Otto could practically feel it strain his metal face. "Your friends however, will have the honor of dying at my hands."

The boy growled angrily, as he got himself ready for a fight. "NOT... IF I... CAN HELP IT!!" He turned to Tilly. "Tilly! Go join Wally and Koap!" His growl deepened, almost scaring Tilly...

She couldn't help but think she heard something animalistic in that growl...

She put it aside, thinking she had just heard things. "R-Right!" Now in most cases, Tilly would've flat out refused Otto's request... But, seeing as how the boy was brave enough to challenge a freakazoid that was the metal version of a famous 'Horror Flick' character, made sure that she was away from that scene as fast as she could run.

A staredown ensued when the boy of darkness, gave a solemn glare to the metal menace. "Hope your ready to go back to the scrap heap, from whence you crawled FREAK!" His claws twitched, almost as if looking forward to a fight. "Because that's EXACTLY where you're headed, when I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!!"

Metal Jason only smirked that invisible unseen smirk. "Bring it on... I suppose I'll capture you before I go to killing. Business before pleasure as they say."

The staredown continued... Before Otto launched himself forward.

* * *

**_(The 'Organization 13 Boss Theme', The one played during the fight against Axel, from Kingdom Hearts 2 plays in the background; fight time!!) _**

As the song lower noted beginning started, Otto's clawed hand transformed into his dark sword as he clashed with Metal Jason's Machete... The one that almost killed Tilly... "You don't stand a ghost of a chance in a fight against me." The robot grinned, in preparation for the coming battle.

"We'll just see about that..?" Otto answered, as he looked at the robot, smirking evilly. "Will WE?!"

Even Metal Jason flinched when he saw a weird glow coming from Otto's crimson red eyes...

BAAAAAM!! The metal menace was sent flying upward with a backflip kick from Otto, before the Dark Bender rocketed after him, using his own dark energy, like a couple of jet engines, leaving a small plume of black flames on the ground from the exhaust. The song kicks up upon that movement.

Back with the fight against the prinnies, it was still going full swing. Wally clubbed a Prinny away using the hilt of his sword, while Koap blasted away the others with her psychic powers. "There are a lot of these buggars aren't there?" Wally asked himself as he sliced away a load of prinnies.

BOOM!! Koap was holding her own quite easily, as the prinnies were sent flying. "I think they're starting to give up! Look!"

Wally looked and actually saw the prinnies stop their fighting and turn their attention to the sky. Wally and Koap looked at them confused. "What's wrong with these guys?"

Koap placed her two hands against her temples, and concentrated for a moment. The moment passed and Koap turned to Wally, looking concerned. "They're waiting for something."

"But what?" Was all Wally could ask.

"WALLY!!" The Light Bender quickly turned to see Tilly running up to him, looking more frightened then he had ever seen her before.

As soon as Tilly reached the two, Wally quickly caught her before she ran him square over. "Tilly, what's wrong?!"

What really weirded Wally out was the fact that Tilly looked very frightened, like she had just seen one of the creepiest movies in the history of Hollywood, and managed to walk out without getting a heart attack soon after. That was seriously how scared she looked. "Otto... He's in trouble!"

Wally's eyes widened slightly. "What?! What do you mean by trouble?!"

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!!

The three fighters, as well as the three onlookers from inside the shop, looked up to see what was going on in the skys above them, following the prinnies example.

Way up in the sky, it almost looked like a friggen war was being fought up there! Explosions every which way! The clouds being broke through as something flies right through them! And two blurs fighting for supremacy, and attacking at a speed almost equivalent to a certain blue hedgehog, with an smug and hasty personality.

BOOOOOM!! One of the blurs was sent flying downward, Crashing through, well almost leveling the dark buildings of Gingerbread Lane. The view changes over to where the blur landed, a crater apparent on the streets. Otto rubbed his head in frustration. "Grrr! Didn't think the damn thing could fly!"

This was followed by the sound of a sonic boom, before Otto dodged Metal Jason's machete swipe. Since this attack came parallel, a few feet off the ground, Otto kicked the metal menace into the ground with a resounding boom, making him loose his machete. Almost immediately, the two boomed out of the crater, and were going at it, with fists moving at speeds nearly invisible to the human eye, all the while zooming down the street parallel to the ground. Finally, Otto got the better of Metal Jason and, after giving a rather brutal spin kick, sent the metal menace flying backwards, and crashing back through one of the bigger buildings on the Gingerbread Lane District.

Otto was quickly after him, zooming at speeds, strangely, he probably couldn't EVER go at himself. His dark beams, now much bigger then necessary, helped him rocket down the street and after Metal Jason. With Metal Jason, he had just recovered... Before a 'Hellfire Burst' beam shot him through the air, an enraged Otto following close behind.

The Dark Bender roared at the robot as he floated up next to the dazed robot. Time seemed to slow down as Otto slowly floated torwards the robot...

The screen went dark...

POW, BAM, SLAM, BOOM, WHAM, CRASH, RIP, BIFF, BAP, SLAM, BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!

The screen suddenly came back to life, revealing the scene. Otto, in a cool pose, had his back to the camera with the Japanese Character 'Ten'(1) in the background. Metal Jason looked like he had suffered quite a beating as many of his metallic plates looked quite uneven and out of place. Showing the real meaning for the term, 'No mercy' Otto, faster then lightning, spike-kicked Metal Jason, making him rocket downward at almost ear-busting speeds.

Back on the ground...

Jeff and Lucas looked at the sky wide-eyed. "HOLY!!" Quickly, he grabbed Lucas and put the now frightened boy on his back. "Iago!! We should consider moving!! **NOW!!**"

Iago was so busy hugging his money, that he hadn't been paying attention to the fight. Jeff's comment woke him up, as it were. "What? What's wrong?" Jeff only grabbed the bird and hightailed it out of the store, moving as fast as his eight legs could carry him... And just in time too...

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!

Metal Jason's collision course was Koap's shop, and the resulting boom from his landing ended up leveling the whole of the store. The resulting shockwave from the explosion sent Jeff, Iago, and Lucas flying toward the hoarde of prinnies, who were unable to move in time before they ended up getting smashed underneath a giant spider, and his two friends. The shockwave also reached the prinnies, Wally, Tilly, and Koap as well. Bracing themselves, the shockwave passed over them, almost knocking them off their feet, heck sending a couple prinnies flying.

On the other side of the street from Koap's shop, the lead prinny had FINALLY regained consciousness, and had poked his head out of the prinny shaped crater. "What the heck's going on dood?" That was then the shockwave along with debris zoomed over him. The shockwave nearly blew him clean out of his hole, while the debris almost smashed him, barely missing by mere inches. Shivering, he slowly regained himself. "Well, that was lucky, dood..."

THUD! A prinny landed on the ground next to the crater...

The lead prinny only had time to look up...

Before a friggen AVALANCHE of prinnies landed on top of him, squishing a few of them, as well as the lead prinny right back into the crater.

With the destruction over, everyone slowly looked back...

Iago was the first to say anything about the carnage. "MY SHOP!! MY MONEY!!"

The shop was barely a few piles of rubble here and there, the only thing there now, was a big crater. Not even the buildings support beams made it through. "OH WHY!! WHY!! WHY ME!? GOOD LORD, WHY ME?!" Iago screamed in utter drama at the sight of the ruined shop, before he started crying dramatically.

Shivering, Wally turned back to Koap, whom stared at the remains of the shop with a blank face. "Koap. I'm so sorry about your house! If there was anything we could've done to prevent it..! Oh I'm so sorry!" Koap only remained silent. "We'll fix it for you! No, we'll make a bigger and better one for interest! We swear we wi-"

Wally was cut off when Koap pressed two fingers against Wally's lips, hushing the boy. She turned to Wally, smiling brightly. "Don't worry about it. I know there was nothing you could've done." She shrugged airily. "If anything, this gives me a fresh new start." She grinned. "Sides, I was looking for a reason to get rid of this old dump anyway. Living in Gingerbread Lane doesn't exactly bring about too many customers."

Wally remained still a moment, looking up at Koap. She looked down at him. A blush formed on the boy's face. "Uh, right... I forgot." It only grew brighter as he politely and lightly pushed away Koap's hand. "But we will build you a new house. It's the least we can do."

Koap rolled her eyes in annoyance, but smiled regardlessly. "Thanks there... Romeo."

Wally blushed even more at that, while Tilly chuckled under her breath. She was almost tempted to say, 'Wally's got a girlfriend! Wally's got a girl-"

**_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!_**

The moment of innocence was over, the very second that kaboom came.

**"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"**

The group looked up above the crater to see Metal Jason, definately looking mad. Heck, the devil himself would probably have learned to fear Metal Jason at the out burst. **"I'LL KILL THAT MANGY BRAT!! I DON'T CARE IF MY MASTER NEEDS HIM!! HE!! NEEDS!! TO BE TAUGHT!! A LESSON!!"**

He soon enough got his wish, as Otto zoomed out of nowhere, and delivered a powerful flying kick. Metal Jason caught it with little problem, but the two of them were sent rocketing away; going beyond Gingerbread Lane, and even entering into another district of Toon Town...

But that wasn't the problem...

As Otto and Metal Jason passed, Wally got a good look at Otto...

And noticed something rather unnatural about him.

Now it wasn't something hidden, that only Wally could've noticed... No it was far more noticeable...

Dark energy, in a VERY unnatural way, was streaming out of his eyes like rivers. Almost as if, the dark energy was begging to be let free...

* * *

**_(The Kingdom Hearts 2 'Vs. Axel' Boss music stops playing here. Hope you enjoyed this fight!)

* * *

_**  
Wally gulped in fear. "Oh no..."

The already worried female psychic turned to him. "What? What's wrong?"

The Light Bender looked extremely frantic; something of a first for everyone considering he always seemed so calm and collected before. "This is not good... Not good-not good-DEFINATELY NOT GOOD!!"

Tilly turned to him, as did Lucas, Iago, and Jeff. "Why? What's wrong?" Tilly asked, confused.

"It can't be any worse then the prinnies attacking... Right?" Jeff asked, looking scared.

"Or that robot monster... Right?" Lucas asked, gulping in fear.

"Or even the SHOP GOING UP IN FLAMES?!" Iago persisted, before turning back to the blazing store. "WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!" Everyone gave Iago a serious glare.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Confirming everyone's worst fears, Wally shook his head. "No... It's much worse..."

He turned to everyone. "Now, everyone. You know how Otto can be a bit of a, I'm not going to lie, a bit of a jerk, cold, and aloof... Right?" He asked, causing everyone to nod their heads. Even Koap, Jeff, and Iago did, despite their short time of knowing him. "Well, there's a reason behind it..."

It was silent for a moment... Before Koap gasped. "Oh crud..." Everyone turned to her, looking confused. "While Wally paused for dramatic effect, I read his mind, and tried to find everything I could about Otto... And the answer I found was not pleasant..."

Impatiently, the elven girl stomped forward to Wally. "Well?! What is this big secret?! Why have you been keeping it from us?!"

Wally lowered his head sadly. "Because there was no reason to recall those horrible memories..." He looked back at everyone. "Anyways... There's a reason for his cold attitude... You see..." Wally turned back to where Otto and Metal Jason disappeared, still going at it, who knows where...

"Otto... ... ... ... Is a Half Demon..."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Toon Town shown in all of it's slendor and glory, as we zoom in on a certain street. People going about their daily business walked across the view, hoping to get to their destinations wherever it may be.

Among all the people, a certain boy with a red cap, and sunglasses was seen. Gantz (Making his first appearance in a LONG while...) weaved in and out of the crowd, holding a bag full of groceries in his hand. Due to him quitting the Author Fighters a short time ago, Gantz tried to find every way he could to make himself useful. Sure he liked to tinker in his room, but he still liked to busy himself, and move around as much as he could. Call it a habit if you will.

As Gantz moved about the crowd, he passed an electronics store as he did. In the display window was a brand new PS3 accompanied by a Wii, both plugged into a TV. The TV apparently wasn't on a game screen though as it shown a game show on it's screen. Gantz looked at the screen curiously, watching the show.

_"22 campers on one Island, all competing in various events, for COLD HARD CASH! What could be better?!"_ On screen an adult could be seen, making an announcement, before the start of the show. The adult had black, slicked back hair with a slightly rugged face. He wore a dark green jacket and tan pants, and, much to Gantz's discomfort, actually sported the most mischievous of sadistic sneers on his face. _"Watch each week as we test these campers to the extreme, to see who has the most will to win, and who will be the losers to go home, and never come back..."_ He paused for dramatic effect, before repeating what he just said with maximum emphasis. _"Like, EVER..."_ The sadistic sneer disappeared, making way for a small smug grin, _"Which campers will reign supreme? And which one's will go home crying? Which one will win the moolah? And will I forever, remain a host of a reality TV series?!"_ He smiled some more as the camera zoomed out slightly. _"Find out this week ON-"_ Then as he pronounced the shows name, each word made the camera zoom out, scope by scope, revealing his back ground, to be an island in the middle of a gulf looking area. _"TOTAL... DRAMA... ISLAND!!"_

Gantz took his eyes off screen, and focused back to his path. He thought a moment. 'Hmm... Sounds like a rip-off of Survivor, if you ask me...' After a moment, the boy shrugged. "Eh, probably worth a try when I get home."

"Oh there you are, Perry!"

Gantz turned to see a rather strange sight. Two young boys, seemingly appearing from out of nowhere, was right behind him, looking down to what appeared to be a blue furred animal with a beaver tail and a bill.

The young mechanic closer examined the two boys. The first one looked rather odd, his head would almost take the shape of a triangle if one looked at it in the right angle. He had caucasin skin, with a head of orange hair on top of his head, a yellow and orange stripped shirt, blue shorts, and a pair of tennis shoes.

The second one was an even stranger one. He had a rather dopey expression on his face, and had something of a big nose. He had combed green hair, a tan yellow shirt, and dark blue jeans pulled up almost to his chest in a 'Steve Urkel' sort of fashion.

Gantz stared at the two boys curiously, as the one with the triangle head picked up the weird creature, that he now recognized as a Platypus. "You should've seen what we did today, Perry! We actually got to pilot our own airplane! How cool is that?" He asked the Platypus as he smiled widely.

The platypus' only reply was it's simple animalistic sound. "Krr-rr-rr-rr..."

"Excuse me." Came Gantz's voice before he could stop himself. The two boys turned to him, looking at him curiously. "That's a rather interesting pet you've got there."

The boy with the triangle head smiled at the compliment. "Oh thanks! This is Perry, a platypus." He shrugged a little. "They don't do much, but they are very chatty, and strange animals." He smiled widely. "Just the way I like em!"

Gantz smiled slightly himself. "Well I'm glad to have met your interesting little animal. He certainly is strange, but very interesting all the same. Where'd you get him?"

Bringing his finger to his chin, the boy thought a moment, "I got him pretty cheap back in Danville's pet shop." He smiled some more. "The last one in the whole store! Can you imagine my luck to find an animal like this?"

"Platypus are somewhat rare in Fanfiction." Came a british accented voice, from the odd-ball looking boy with green hair.

Nodding enthusiastically, Gantz crossed his arms a little. "Yeah, I'll bet..." His eyes widened suddenly. "Oh! We never introduced ourselves did we?" Gantz brought a hand to his chest in an introducing matter. "My name is Gantz van Drake. And it's very nice to meet you."

The triangle headed boy, threw an arm around the other boys shoulder. "I'm Phineas and this is my step-brother Ferb."

Ferb took in Gantz a moment, before speaking once more; his second sentence in the whole conversation. "It's very nice to meet you Gantz." He immediately went quiet after that.

A moment of silence followed that. "Not much of a talker is he?"

Phineas waved off the comment. "Naw, Ferb is more of a man of action, really." He smiled at his brother. "Which really helped when we piloted our own airplane today!"

Gantz looked rather surprised at that, before thinking a moment. Wasn't this kid a little too young to be an airplane pilot? He took a closer look at Phineas and Ferb... Yep they certainly were. After a moment, an idea popped in his head. "OH! I get it, pretend, right!" He smiled at the two boys thinking he had them figured out. "Well it sounds like you two had fun!"

Phineas and Ferb took in what Gantz said for a moment... Before the triangle-headed boy started laughing slightly. "Actually, it isn't pretend. We really DID fly around in airplane! And it was great!"

Thinking that Phineas wanted to keep an act, Gantz nodded his head. "Oh right of course!"

A grin came on Phineas' face, "Well, if you don't believe us, just come along to our neighborhood tomorrow, I'm sure we'll have something new cooked up for a fun Summer day!"

Gantz let a look of disbelief appear on his face for a moment. "Well... Okay, but are you sure that you would like to have a big kid like me there to spoil the fun?"

BEEP! BEEP!

"Phineas! Ferb!"

The two turned to see a light red minivan stopped on the side, with an adult woman with orange, whom shared a couple resemblances with Phineas (Though no triangle shaped head.), in the drivers seat. "Time to go kids, we're headed for home!"

Suddenly, an orange-haired teenage girl appeared leaning over the middle from the backseat. She had orange hair, also like Phineas, had something of a long, skinny, neck, wore a stylish orange shirt, with a white skirt, and had a frantic, if not somewhat confused look in her eye. "But MOM, I swear Phineas and Ferb had an ACTUAL Airplane, and were ACTUALLY flying around in it!! I saw it!!"

The adult woman, most likely Phineas and Ferb's mother, gave the girl a stern glare. "Candace, you already had me drive all the way across town to look for it, and so far I haven't seen anything to back up your claims, so can you please just sit back and calm down?" She rubbed her temples. "15 days into Summer Vacation... You'd think I'd be USED to this by now..."

Gantz stared in confusion at the scene. "That's our mom." Came Phineas suddenly, as Gantz turned to him. "And that girl was my sister Candace. She sometimes joins in the fun, but I don't think she's very excited about it some of the time..." He shrugged. "Just wish she could show more enthusiasm for it though, relax and enjoy herself... Oh, oh well. Maybe tomorrow, we'll be able to get her to join in the fun." He turned to Gantz. "Anyways, if you want to join in, just come by the Peach Creek Suburban district outside of Town, and we'll be happy to let you join in the fun! Doesn't matter how old you are."

Gantz looked confused at just what was wrong with Candace. Why did she act so frantic? It didn't seem natural for a common teenager to actually freak out a game of pretend... ... Right?

* * *

**_(Heh... If ONLY he knew...)

* * *

_**

"Anyways, see you around Gantz! It was great meeting you!" Phineas said, finishing up, and catching Gantz's attention. Both Phineas and Ferb ran up to the car, opened the door, and jumped inside. "Later!" Was the last thing Phineas said before closing the door.

From the open window, Gantz heard a small conversation start, as they start to drive away. "So boys, who was that youg man you were talking to?" Their mother asked.

"His name is Gantz, he asked us about Perry. Said he liked our choice of pets!" Phineas said with great enthusiasm, while the young mechanic could've sworn he heard a small grumble coming from Candace, Phineas and Ferb's older sister.

Gantz stared at where the car drove off with a slight look of confusion. After a minute, he shrugged off his confusion and laughed ever so slightly. "Hah, probably nothing to fret about." He took a second to regrip his bag before he took off down the street. "Well, I better get home. Don't think I want to miss trying out the 'Total Drama Island' show... Plus Bugs, Daffy, and Nutcase will be expecting me." He chuckled slightly. "Wouldn't want to make them worry about me."

"POOOOOF!!"

Gantz jumped slightly. "What the heck?" Quickly, he looked upward to his left...

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM-CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

Putting it rather bluntly, Gantz was MAJOR-LEAGUE glad Toon Town's physics were starting to rub off on him, otherwise that would've hurt PRETTY badly.

The boy rubbed his head at the pain he felt at the crash; what the heck had hit him? Slowly he looked down...

What he saw was a small glass bubble... And inside had to have been the STRANGEST sight the poor boy had ever seen. Gantz's eyes widened absolutely at the sight of the creature. "WHAT... THE?!"

Slowly, the little creature inside the Glass bubble looked up to Gantz, it's big, innocent eyes staring at him in both curiosity, and fear.

"Poof poof?"

The Fairygod Baby Poof was inside the glass bubble, looking up at Gantz, wondering whether to think of him as a friend or a foe. In appearance, Poof was a spherical looking creature with purplish pink hair, and matching eyes. He wore purple baby clothes, and what appeared to be a small rattle in his right hand. Gantz only stared down at the creature with a look of curiosity himself, possibly wondering if this sight was real, or if he was just unconscious and having some very loony dream.

All was silent for a moment... "Wh-what..." Gantz stuttered, taking in Poof. "What are... And where did you?"

Poof shivered in fear of the boy, wondering if the fact HE was afraid should be a reason the little baby should be afraid to. He whimpered in fear. "Poof, poof..!" He said, looking on the verge of fearful tears.

Gantz stared down at the fairygod baby a moment, seeing the tears. He stared in fear and exasperation for a moment... Before a kind smile appeared on his face. "Hey... Hey don't cry... It's okay... I'm friendly." He turned his head and muttered aside. "Not sure if I'm dreaming this or not, but I'm friendly."

Poof, as if understanding what the boy just said, giggled in humor. Gantz stared in confusion. "You actually understood me?"

Poof nodded, "Poof!"

The boy took this in a moment, and thought of this. "Okay, so a baby like creature that can understand speech, but can't speak himself... ... That makes sense... I guess..." Poof giggled some more, before looking at his glass prison.

"Poof poof!" Gantz turned to the baby, taking that as an, 'Please listen to me!'. Poof motioned to his glass cage, and pointed to a small crease that could possibly open it. "Poof!"

Gantz stared in confusion before realizing what it COULD'VE been asking. "Oh, you want me to open this for you?"

Poof nodded. "Poof poof."

Gantz stared in confusion, then, wondering if he was off his rocker or not, took the crease and pulled as hard as he could, opening the glass bubble and releasing Poof from his prison. "Poof-Poof!!" Poof exclaimed flying out of the bubble and into the air. He took a deep breath of fresh air, admiring his new freedom.

Gantz smiled, confused, but happy for Poof. "Well there, you're free. Glad I could be of help." Poof turned to the boy, and nodded... Before the baby suddenly started to fly off. "HEY, where're you going?!"

Poof turned back to Gantz, looking at him confused. "Poof?"

Gantz stared up at the kid in confusion. "I'm not to familiar with Toon Town's resident peoples, but by inspection I'd say you're a baby of whatever species you are." He approached Poof, and looked him right in the eye. "Where are you headed in such a rush?"

Poof thought of a way he could answer. Before he could however, Gantz snapped his fingers. "Oh! Are you looking for your parents?"

Poof nodded. "Poof Poof!" The young baby said with a giggle.

That was when Gantz said something that really brought down the baby's spirits.

"Oh... I see." Said boy said, with a look of sadness, before giving him a curious look. "Are you sure you could make it on your own though?"

Poof looked surprised at this. One of the things that really made Poof the person he was today, was the traits given to him by his parents. Though he wasn't sure if having Cosmo's wackiness would be a good thing, but having Wanda's brains was definately his better trait. He thought about what Gantz had said, remembering what happened the LAST time he had been separated from his parents. He wasn't aware of exactly everything, but he knew it had something to do with him, and it almost ended quite badly...

Poof's eyes almost filled with tears, suddenly starting to feel fear. He had yet to learn how to poof back to Timmy's house, or even back to his parents. Could he really find them on his own? All alone? He shivered in fear at the thought. Somehow, he knew he wasn't ready yet. "Poof, poof..." The baby said sadly, tears filling his eyes.

Gantz, realizing he had scared the child, immediately scooped up the toddler, and held him close. "Hey don't cry! It's okay." Poof looked up to the boy, teary eyed. "I don't know who your parents are, nor where they are." The young tinkerer smiled kindly, as he lightly tickled Poof under his chin. "But I'll help you find them any way I can. I promise."

Poof smiled tearfully, now realizing, with great relief, that this boy could be trusted. "Poof poof!" He flew out of his grip, and started dancing around in mid-air.

Gantz chuckled at the baby's antics. "Heh, I guess we're friends now then." He chuckled some more before he took the baby once more. "I'll look after you, and be sure to find your parents. Make no mistake about that."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Gantz and Poof near jumped clean out of their skin at the sound of the woman's scream. "HEARTLESS!!" Came another woman's frightful shriek.

Gantz's skin went pale at that. "Heartless!? Oh man!!" He turned to Poof. "Hold on little guy! I'll get us out of here!!" That was the last thing said before he took off running... ...

... ... ... ...

He ran back a second later and picked up the forgotten shopping bag, thanking lady luck that nothing was broken. "Oops almost forgot this." He looked up upon taking it... And his eyes widened. "Whoops..." He immediately ran off screaming...

Before several hundred 'Angel' and 'Dark-Ball' Heartless chased after him, the Angel Heartless firing ray after ray of their faux light spells.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a bayou like area... ... ...

A small trailer could be seen among all the swamp lands. The lights were on, and, in the window, one could see the silhouette of a man walking along in a slow movement.

Suddenly, another shadow appeared, this one looking much shorter then the first. "Look Momma!! Another gator got in the house!!"

A third shadow appeared, this one looking as tall as the first shadow, but had feminine details. "ANOTHER GATOR?! Give me that shovel!!"

"Wait!! NO!! I'm NOT a Ga-"

WHAAAAM!! BAAAAAAM!! The shovel collided with the first shadow multiple times, while the child's shadow cheered his mother on. "Yeah! Get him Momma! Show that gator who's boss!!"

A few minutes into the beating, the front door flew open, and a weird shape flew clean out of the trailer and right into the mud.

Denzel Crocker lay on the ground, dazed, having a various multitude of bumps, bruises, and other injuries on his person. "AND DON'T COME BACK!!" Came the butch female voice, before slamming the door shut.

Crocker groaned before getting back up. He was completely covered in mud, thus the reason the family in the trailer mistakening him for an Alligator. "O-o-o-o-o-ow... I'm gonna feel that one in the morning." He slowly got up before shaking a fist at the trailer. "I'm not a gator, darn you!! I'm a school teacher!!" he looked down on himself. "Albeit a dirty school teacher..."

This was answered with a cooking skillet flying through the air and colliding with Crocker's face, knocking him to the ground. "A SCHOOL TEACHER'S WORSE THEN A GATOR!! WE DON'T WANT NO TUTORIN' YOU CITY SLICKER!!" This was followed with a loud slam as the window closed.

Crocker separated his face from the skillet and rubbed his face. "Hmph! Hillbillies..." An anvil fell out of nowhere, and landed square on Crocker's head.

MY DAD CONSIDERS HIMSELF A HILLBILLY CROCKPOT... PLUS I DON'T WANT SOMEONE SUING MY BUTT FOR LETTING A COMMENT LIKE THAT FLY IN MY WORK... DON'T PUSH IT...

"Fine!!" Crocker yelled in response. "Sheesh... The Author's more of a pain in the butt then Turner is, I swear."

"Hey New-guy." Came a strange voice beside Crocker... The man slowly turned...

Standing beside him was a weird looking creature that looked like a mixture between a lizard and a centipede. He had a long, snake-like body, purple scales with a few green ones in between, up to eight arms and a pair of legs, all equal in length, and a pair of antennae on top of his lizard like head. "You better learn to get used to that, cause that happens often to people like us..." The lizard creature said.

Crocker only stared at the Lizard Creature with a look of shock.

"What?" The Lizard Creature asked. "Is something on my face?"

That was when Crocker let out the 'GIRLIEST' scream one would think impossible for the man. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!! IT'S MY OLD CHILDHOOD NIGHTMARE!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Crocker passed out upon making that clear.

After a moment, the creature stared at the guy strangely, before he walked off with a huff. "Hmph... Moron..."

After a few minutes of walking, he found himself at a small cave that was right on the edge of a murky swamp. Must've been where the creature called home. "Can't believe it's been five months since that tub of lard fuzzball Sullivan, and that Uppity Wazowski banished me to this cursed little mud-ball..!" He growled angrily. "How dare they do this to me?! I was going to fix Monstropolis' energy crisis!! So what if thousands of workers were put out of a job?! WHO CARES?!" He groaned a little as he walked in.

Inside was a quaint little living room, with very few belongings around. "Doh... I swear..." He growled dangerously as he looked around. His eyes caught a giant piece of meat hanging from the cieling nearby... A picture of a strange furry creature with greenish blue fur, and two horns on it's head was glued to the meat. The monster's growl darkened to dangerous levels before he walked over to it calmly... Before he started beating the stuffing out of the piece of meat. "I SWEAR!! IF THERE WAS ANYWAY TO GET BACK AT JAMES!!" He emphasized the word 'James' with a powerful punch, and emphasized the rest of the name, of Monstropolis' top scarer with a tough punch. "P.!! SULLIVAN!!" On Sullivan, he had, quite literally punched clean THROUGH the meat punching bag, causing a wide variety of juices to get all over the monster's arm.

He didn't rightly care. It just felt good to let out his hatred... And boy was he feeling a lot of it. "I SWEAR IF THERE WAS ANY WAY I COULD GET BACK AT HIM, I WOULD TAKE IT!! I'M gonna kill that uppity (Bleep!) or die trying!!" He groaned angrily, as he slapped his forehead. "I'd do anything to get that..."

**_"Did some-von say... Anyzing?" _**Came a german accented voice from the mouth of his cave.

"Cause we can do that anything!! Can we boss? Can we?!" Came a normal English voice, that had the tone of a child... but the personality, as it sounded, of a psychotic.

The monster quickly turned around, and lifted his multiple fists. "Who's there?!"

... ... ... ... Slowly two new figures appeared from the shadows of the Bayou and into the lit cave. They both wore robes, so the monster was unable to see what they looked like. However, he did notice the noticeable height difference between the two. The first figure looked up to 7 1/2 feet tall, while the second looked like he barely reached the first figures knees in height, and trust me, that's short.

The monster took in the two new figures before him. "Who are you?"

The tall figure sniggered slightly. "Zat's of little importance right now." He looked at the monster as he inched away from them. "You are '_Herr'_ Randal Boggs, are you not?"

The monster, known formally as Randall Boggs, growled dangerously. "Who wants to know?"

The tall man chuckled at the response given to him. "You have no reason to fear, _Herr_ Randal. I am not here for a fight."

The shorter of the two figures starting jumping up and down excitedly. "Unless of course you make us MAD!!" He said with an almost cheery, sadistic, tone.

"That is enough, little one." The tall one said with an almost irritated tone, before turning back to Randal. "You said you would do anything to get back at your rival, _Herr_ Sullivan did you not?"

Randal grimaced at what he heard. "I'm not interested in making deals, freak. Now get out of my cave!"

The smaller one growled a little, "I'm warning you, slithery, purple-fetish, excuse of a reptile! Don't aggitate me, or my boss!" The taller one followed this up with a slap upside the small one's head. "OWW!"

"I said, zat' vas qvuite enough, you miserable little jester!!" He walked closer to Randal and opened his arms wide. "I come not 'vith 'vords my dear friend." Randal turned back to the cloak, as the man continued. "I come vith a promise. Just hear me out, and you may find 'zat you 'vill like vat I say."

Considering this a moment, Randal nodded. "Okay... You've got 1 minute to tell me what you want, before I boot you out!"

The man smirked under his hood, "'Zat is all I 'vill need. You see _Herr_ Randal." He lifted himself up, and walked around the cave arms wide open in dramatic emphasis. "I'm in ze' middle of a BIG plot, to take zis' miserable multi-verse by storm. But I'm in need of some more hands to make it all possible." He motioned to the smaller robed figure. "Zis young vone' helps quite a bit, but I'm afraid I'll need some-vone of your... Peculiar talents."

Randal stared at him curiously. "Talents?"

"_Ja Herr _Randal." He answered with a nod. "You are like a chameleon, able to change your colors to blend into your surroundings and become incapable of being seen almost entirely. I need 'zose talents in 'zis... risky business I am performing." He smirked lightly underneath his hood. "And 'vonce you've fullfilled your end of 'ze bargain, I vill be more zen villing to give you a trip right back to Monstropolis, to do vith it as you see fitting."

Randal thought about this for a moment, before he growled at the man. "What's the catch? Something like this, has GOT to have a catch somewhere."

The man thought a moment, himself. "I von't lie to you _Herr_ Randal. Zis is a risky business I'm in. You could suffer injuries, be caught and thrown in jail or any ozer punishments, zis vorld can dish out, including death penalties themselves." He smirked in his hood at Randal's surprised face. "All ze' more reason not to get caught in ze act, vouldn't you say so?"

Randal waved the man off. "Sorry crackpot. I may want to get back to Monstropolis to get revenge, but I'm not THAT desperate."

"I'm vell avare of ze risks, _Herr_ Randal. So in return for helping me, I vill not only transfer you to Monstropolis, but..." He thought for a moment, before he chuckled evilly. "How vould you like to be known as KING, of Monstropolis?"

That stopped Randal cold in his tracks. Slowly he turned around to face the man once more. "What did you say?"

Randal wasn't exactly sure if he saw correctly, but he thought he saw a smirk form under the hood... And the smirk was filled with sharp canine like teeth, surrounded by a muzzle with dark silverish black fur. "You heard me, _Herr _Randal. 'Ven my plan is complete, all vorlds vill bow to me and even my minions vill be treated like lords." He bowed from the waist up humbly. "Just picture it, all of Monstropolis remade in your image! All of ze' monsters bowing to your feet! Praising you, vorshiping you like god on his throne!!" He raised his head. "Can you picture it... _Herr _Randal?"

And picture it he did. He could just see it now! Monstropolis in flames, statues of his likeness on every street, Sullivan and Wazowski being marched to the execution hall, the monsters bowing to him, Sullivan and Wazowski being marched to the execution hall, 'All hail Randal!' the monsters would call! 'All hail Randal!'

And did I forget to mention that he pictured Sullivan and Wazowski being marched to the execution hall?

Randal chuckled evilly. As medieval and cheesy as this scene was to him, he absolutely LOVED it!

"Vell' _Herr_ Randal?" The monster under the hood asked. "Vat's your answer?" Both the tall figure and the even smaller one glared at Randal, saving judgment for whatever he said.

Randal thought a moment more, "Sir..." Before he turned back and took the tall figures open hand, smirking evilly. "You've had me at King. I'm in."

The tall figure laughed as they shook hands. "Excellent, excellent! _Danke_ for your joining _Herr _Randal." Once separated, he motioned around the room. "Now pack up your zings', you start immediately." Having said that, he walked to the cave opening, intent on waiting for Randal to finish.

"Wait." Randal called suddenly, he slowly approached the tall robed man, looking up at him curiously. "Just for interest of knowing each others names, what should I call you? It just hit me that I never got your name."

The man turned back to Randal, a small smirk on his hidden face. "I'm afraid _Herr _Randal that I cannot tell you zat just yet." He was silent for a moment, ignoring Randall's confused face. "But for introductions sake, you may know me by my other name..." Randal listened carefully. "Master Z, is vat some call me."

There was no doubt about it, Randal was VERY confused by now. "Master Z? What the heck kind of a name is that?!" The man only remained silent, cluing Randal in that he was not about to answer. After a moment, he caught the hint and turned to the smaller robed character. "What about him? Am I not allowed to know his name as well?"

Chuckling, the man walked over to the shorter one, "Zis von is different, you may know his name." He patted the back of the short one, pushing him forward.

After a few steps, the child took in Randal a moment, Randal did the same...

The short one suddenly burst out laughing. "Finally got ya!!" He shouted out loud. Noticing Randal's confused stare, the boy explained, "I've been a private for so long, I thought I would NEVER find someone to consider my own subordinate!!"

Stuttering at this, Randal turned to the man looking more then a little angry at the comment. "Forgive him, _Herr_ Randal. He is a bit of a smart mouth. But to explain, I'm afraid it is a mere technecality. Ze young von has been around longer zen you have."

"Exactly!!" He yelled, before singing in tune. "Finally- - Finally- - my own subor-dinate!!" He raised his hood to reveal what was underneath the hood. Randal glared down at what was there, looking even more insulted then before.

The character looked nothing more then a child with wide twinkling eyes, pale skin, alligator teeth in each side of his mouth, which was curved into a smile that seemed forever painted on his face, and a jester's hat that had a checkerboard design to it since one half of it was red, and the other was black, both of them ended in points with little yellow bells jingling. He raised a hand, revealing he was wearing cartoony white gloves, and, much to Randal's surprise, it looked like those hands were connected to the body by nothing but air since the arms were invisible. The boy then hastily took off his robe, declaring, "Man, I hope you don't mind boss, but it's just too damn hot with that thing on! I'm sweatin' like a hog!" Randal saw that on his body, he wore a checkerboard design court jester apparell, with red elf shoes, that had little bells on the curved end of the shoes.

Randal would've almost been insulted by this indignity... If not for the fact, that something about this weird little boy mildly, if not EXTREMELY, creeped him out. The boy, though it didn't seem possible, smiled wider at the monster. "Just so you know, I'm your new Master! So call me Master Marx!! You got that, lizard boy!?"

Randal was just about to retort before a gust of wind suddenly picked up. He turned to his side... And nearly gawked.

Master Z was now standing next to the cave entrance... A big, black, intimidating portal now taking up the mouth of the cave. "Come _Herr_ Randal, we have plotting to do. And _Herr_ Marx, do try to keep your mangy little backside behaved for our guest... or I will be removing it permanently." Having said that, he walked through the portal, Randal and Marx following behind him.

"And once we get there, Lizard boy!" Marx began as they entered the portal. "I, as your newest Master Marx, order you to take a bath!" He covered his nose as best he could trying to fan away the smell. "You smell like you just been through Hell's Garbage Disposal! I mean seriously, DO something about it! I'm all about going against baths but come on! A guy can only take so much of a certain scent!"

Randal grumbled under his breath. "What in the HELL am I getting myself into..?" It suddenly seemed more worth it to just stay in the cave then listen to another squeak come out of Marx's mouth...

As they both left, the portal disappeared... Never to be seen again...

* * *

Me: And there you have it!! After a long time, Chapter 9 of Crossover Bros Brawl is up!

Otto: (Looks at Marx, and actually shudders at the cutesy look of the guy.) Who is this freakshow?

Me: Marx, as weird as it may sound, is a villain from the Kirby Universe. (Turns to the screen.) For those of you who remember, in the good old days of Super NES, and even now, Nintendo released a game known as 'Kirby Super Star', the new version for today known as 'Kirby Super Star Ultra' for the DS, in one of the many games on the game, Marx is a villain that has a plan to rule all of Dreamland. When I first saw Marx in the original 'Kirby Super Star' for the Super NES, he became one of my many favorite villians due to his insane and immature nature.

Wally: And alsp for this chapter, just why Otto's always so grumpy is revealed, albeit partially. What's going to happen to Randal? Or to Gantz and Poof? Or even I, Koap, Lucas, Jeff, and Iago, as we chase Otto and Metal Jason? Only time will tell!

Me: (Glares at Wally.) I swear if you give away spoilers, you're out of here. (Wally only gives me a thumbs up, letting me know he got my point.) Okay then. (I turn back to the screen.) All and all, this is the newest chapter, with action, thrills, new characters, and others! Hope you all enjoyed! (Gives a peace sign.) R&R People!

Wally: Until next update!

Otto: I know I'm looking forward to seeing how the next chapter goes... (Slams his fist in his open palm.) Cause I'm looking forward to finishing the job on that robotic freak. (Me and Wally take a couple steps away from Otto.)

(The term 'Heaven or Hell!' is used in the game 'Guilty Gear' to announce the beginning of their fighting matches. This Guilty Gear reference belongs to it's own creators just so you know.)


	11. Heaven or Hell! Part 2

(As the scene opens up on the Gantz Gun Productions Author's Booth, it finds a mysterious figure standing at the front door, as if waiting for someone. He appeared to be wearing a dark blue musketeer hat with a big black feather sticking out of it, dressed something like 'Sir Aaron' from 'Lucario and the Mystery of Mew', he grinned widely showing pure white teeth, while the top of his face was covered by a drama mask.)

??: (He grins mischievously, giving him an almost malevolent feel, as he speaks in a creepy voice.) Good Evening one and all! (He tips his top hat to the readers, barely taking it off, so as not to reveal his identity.) Welcome to this brand new chapter of Crossover Bros Brawl on this, most creepy of creepy Hallow's eve night. (He places the hat back atop my head.) Tonight you shall know me as your humble 'Mystery Host' as we go into this new chapter.

(The mysterious figure guides the readers inside, to show that the authors booth fixed up in Halloween decorations of various kinds all over the room, decorative cob webs hung from the ceiling, bats on thin wires, creepy jack-o-lanturns around the room, refreshments such as candy, soda, cookies, and other sweets were sitting on a table, and their were a few guests around the room, two of them most recognizably Wally and Otto.)

Wally: (Looks to the mystery figure and shakes his head. He appeared to be wearing a costume similar to one of the undead pirates in 'Pirates of the Carribean: Curse of the Black Pearl', a skull mask over his face, and skeleton gloves on his hands.) Gantz, mate. Exactly how long do you plan on keeping this crazy gimmick? That costume must not be comfortable.

Otto: (Frowns. He was now wearing a costume that was made to look like an Invisible Heartless.) Seriously, Gantz, listen to Wally. As cold as it is outside, it's still well ventilated in here.

??: (The Mystery Host looks to the two boys.) Gantz? Why whatever are you talking about? Our dear friend Gantz is out at the moment, however, he required that I post his comment for him. (He smirks.) And since he's paying me plenty, I'll be willing to do it… For now.

Otto: (Rolls his eyes.) Seriously Gantz, you can cut the act, we all KNOW it's you. You've had that costume in mind nearly all year.

??: (Grins.) I'm telling you, I'm not Gantz. If you want proof, then try me! I'll be happy to take any test you give me.

Mandy: (Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy.) (Walks up from nowhere, wearing a costume that made her look like a Shakespearean Actor, with blue tights, and holding the skull head of Grim in hand.) Gantz, cut this stupid act, it's a stupid one even for you.

Grim: Come on Mon! Who are you trying to fool?

??: (He chuckles.) Well, I'm afraid, despite all of these challenges and accusations, I don't have time to accept, I must get the chapter ready for viewing. So if you'll excuse me, I must take my leave. (He grins wider.) Hope you enjoy the party, because it'll be a real scare by the time I'm through with it! (He chuckles even more.)

(With a flap of his cape, he left the party behind and entered into the reel room.)

Mandy: (Shakes her head.) He thinks he's such a good actor.

Otto: Honestly, who's he trying to fool?

Wally: (Looks nervously at where the mystery host left.) I don't know mate. I don't quite like the way Gantz chuckled there. Something about it seemed… Off…

Mandy: (groans.) You're letting that super nerd get to you Wally; don't be so damn naíeve. (Walks to the viewing room.) He wants to play Halloween Mystery host? Then we really don't have much choice but to play his game. Sides, been looking forward to the conclusion to the fight against Metal Jason.

Grim: (Would've rolled his eyes if he had eyes in his sockets.) I swear dere are times when you can be too violent for your own good…

Otto: (Groans himself.) I swear Gantz has flipped his lid. (Shrugs.) Oh well… Moving onto the next chapter…

(Wally flinches slightly, still mildly creped out at the predicament before slowly following the others.)

(The view now shows the reel room where the mystery host put the reel into the camera.)

??: (He chuckles slightly.) Anyways, since 'Gantz' payed me to do this, I will continue. (He takes on a debonair pose.) In this chapter we shall see the debut of a new villain, as well as the debut of the (Clears throat.) _ANGRIER_ side of Otto's split personality. Not only that, but we shall also see many other twists as we enter into the deeper portion of the arc. (He chuckles.) Oh what fun! I wonder which kind of deep that means! Ready for excitement? (He chuckles malevolently.) Well, have a good show!

* * *

Chapter 10

'Heaven or Hell!'

Part .2.

Mist-ery's Abounding

* * *

… … … … … … … …

BBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!

The Fire Nation of the Four Nations World was shown in view of the screen. Few of those islands were nothing more then barren wastelands in the middle of the sea, due to the inactive, and even active volcanoes, the difference between them shown with the magma streams that flowed like blood veins across a few of the islands. Slowly the view zoomed in onto the mainland of the Fire Nation, slowly showing what appeared to be a tiny enclosed space between a circle of cliff sides. Inside the incline, was what appeared to be a hidden lake with clean water, and even a few river rapids that lead through tunnels to the outside of the valley like space…

BBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!

A huge explosion came from the valley-like space, catching the attention of anyone that just happened to be passing by.

The view quickly zoomed into the valley, catching the sight of what appeared to be a very intimidating, muscular, tanned, Caucasian man, wearing a dark brown tunic, with dark tan pants. Strangely enough, his right arm from the elbow down, looked like it was mechanical, same as his right leg, though this proved to only make the character all the more menacing, however. His head was bald, though this only proved invaluable, since it shown a strange tattoo that was in the shape of an 'eye' on his head. He glared down to the valley below him, as he took a deep breath through his nose, and lunged his forehead forward…

Out of the eye tattoo on the man's forehead, a beam of what almost appeared to be psychic energy, shot out and hit the ground next to a giant boulder on the shore of the lake, nearly blowing the slab of stone away with a loud 'BOOM!!'

Why? Because behind the boulder, was a group of 4 people, a flying bison, and a flying lemur.

"THIS IS CRAZY!!" Sokka shouted in disbelief, as he motioned to the other side of the boulder from where he, Aang, Katara, MB, Momo, and Appa hid. He was obviously motioning to the man that was trying to blow them up. "HOW CAN WE BEAT A GUY THAT** BLOWS **THINGS UP WITH HIS **MIND?!****"**

That was just the question that ran through MB's mind as well. He had seen the show Avatar the Last Airbender himself, so why DIDN'T he see this coming? Combustion Man was bound to appear soon enough. He thought about how they could go about beating this crazy pyro-kinetic, hoping an idea would come...

Unfortunately, he hadn't watched the show as much as he would've liked right now, so... The poor guy pretty much came up empty.

"We can't." Aang answered solemnly, quickly turning to the others, and pointing to Appa. "Jump on Appa! I'll try to distract him!"

MB jumped to his feet. "Count me in!" Aang turned to the boy, giving him a confused look, as MB gritted his teeth. Upon closer inspection one would see a small dark bag under each eye. "You may need a bit of back-up. Sides' this guys interrupted the first peaceful night's sleep I've had in a long while, so you can imagine I'm **LOADS** more then a little grumpy right now!"

Aang considered this, as another explosion made him and the others cringe. Ever since they had gotten into the Fire Nation, and even before that, if what Katara said was true, MB had recently been waking up in the middle of the night. At first, all he said was that it was just a nightmare, nothing to be concerned about... Until he started having this nightmare more and more frequently. It was probably after the third night that he stopped using the nightmare excuse, and just said he wasn't all that tired. MB was just stubborn that way. After a second or two, the kid Avatar nodded. "Okay. But be careful! And try to stay with me!" That was the last thing said before he took off from behind the rock.

"NO NEED TO TELL ME TWICE, WIND BOY!" MB answered back before chasing after him. The two raced into the smokescreen that had been created from the previous explosion, before, quick as lightning, Aang and MB started jumping up one of the giant rock walls that surrounded the lake, Aang with his powers of Air Bending, and MB with his powers of levitation. There was no doubt the groups mystery assailant DEFINATELY saw them, as a beam of pyro-kinetic energy shot right at them, creating a huge 'KABOOOM!!' upon hitting the rock wall.

The explosion just barely missed however, as the shockwave of the explosion sent MB and Aang sailing over the top of the rock wall and safe from the man's explosive powers, if not for a moment, on the other side. Having avoided that brush with death, Aang slid down the rock wall's incline, with MB hovering parallel to the ground, a few inches above it, right behind him. Upon reaching the bottom, the two immediately took off running, knowing their mystery assailant would be right behind them, probably in a matter of a few moments.

THUD-THUD-THUD-THUD-THUD-THUD!! That wasn't too far from the truth as the mystery assailant, ran along the giant rock wall, his metal leg making far louder thuds then his other, more normal foot.

Thankfully, the landscape on the side of the wall that MB and Aang had landed in was a giant baren landscape, riddled with thousands upon thousands of rocky pillars; so after getting a good distance away, Aang hid behind one pillar while MB chose another. From where he hid, MB fought to catch his breath, as he drew his sword. It was more then obvious he was looking forward to running it through the mystery assailants hide. He looked to his left to the other pillar and saw Aang also trying to catch his breath as his mind went into overdrive to come up with a good idea on how to make a proper get away.

SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... ... ... MB froze when he heard that; That sound could've only meant one thing... The sound was immediately followed by the sound of someone running... Though every other footstep sounded almost like a metallic thud. Slowly he siddled to the edge and looked over to where Aang was.

The Avatar looked VERY nervous as the footsteps of their mystery assailant approached. Slowly as well, he looked to where MB was looking...

And saw the Mystery Assailant, looking very close to have ran on past, seeing him peeking out from behind the rock pillar. He quickly turned to Aang, and didn't give so much as a 'How do you do?' before firing another powerful pyro-kinetic beam at the Avatar. Aang's eyes widened upon seeing it and immediately ran away... Just in time to as the Pyro-kinetic beam connected with the pillar, and, putting it bluntly, blew it, and the ground a few inches all around it to Kingdom Come, sending debris flying every which way. Aang immediately ran for another rocky pillar, hoping for safe haven, but found himself barely dodging out of the way before another beam shot out and blew that pillar higher then heaven itself as well.

MB braced himself as rocky debris pelted him from all around, though the really dangerous ones were blocked by the pillar he was hiding behind. "Okay this guy is starting to TICK ME OFF!!"

Meanwhile a few feet away, Aang made a clean landing from the earlier explosion and hid behind another pillar. It wasn't for long before the Mystery Assailant ran from where he had been previously, and continued his search for the Avatar. Aang, thinking quickly, decided to try and fight back by Earth-bending the very pillar he was hiding behind and made it fly on a collision course directly into the half metal man.

However, he saw it before it hit, and blew it up before it came within 8 feet of him. Having seen Aang, he immediately followed up with another pyro-kinetic explosion, trying to hit Aang dead on. Aang, however, was not going down so easily, as he immediately airbended away, using a combination of the wind, and the shockwaves of the explosion to dodge out of the way, being sent flying after it was done.

The man was apparently not going to give up so easily either and went to chase after Aang...

Before two rock pillars disconnected themselves from the ground, and crashed into each other. The pillars would've smashed the mystery assailant had have taken that first step. He quickly did a 360 and saw MB standing behind him, looking loads more then a little . "Buckle up, freakshow..." White lightning appeared in the palm of his hand, as he pointed it at the Mystery Assailant. "Cause you're going for a ride..."

With a powerful kick, the white lightning shot out and attempted to hit the assailant. However, he was ready for it, as he fired a powerful pyro-kinetic beam, which hit the lightning. This in turn caused a chain reaction, which... Well putting it simply, the explosion that followed was deafening in every unimaginable sense of the word. Despite the powerful shockwaves, the Assailent stood against it, solid as a mountain.

BOOM!! The assailant quickly lifted his metallic arm which deflected something that looked like a metal cylinder ending in a point that was going at unheard of speeds. From the explosion's smokescreen, MB charged now wielding a pistol a shotgun in his right hand. "COME GET SOME!!" This was followed by another round from his shot gun, which the Assailant blocked with his metal arm once more.

Now angered at the boy's defiance, the half-metal man fired another round of pyro-kinetic energy, which MB dodged deftly. "MY TURN, YA MANIACAL (BLEEP!)!!" With a single movement he pulled his sword out of the sheathe and attepted to cleave the man's head in two. However, the man was much bigger, much stronger, and obviously much better trained to handle combat, despite his supposedly very heavy prosthetic limbs. Almost too quick to be true, the man, using his metal arm swatted MB away like a fly, which only served to further infuriate the young warrior. Fast as lightning, he tried several times to slash and hack away at the man.

MB might as well have been trying to throw an army at this man, as it did nothing to deter the man, as he easily swatted away MB's blows, and countered with his own, that the boy was barely able to block, and barely able to dodge. "OH!! YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME?! **YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME?!"** With a savage war cry, he charged the assailant once more, Force Lightning building in his hand...

However, the half-metal man fired a powerful Pyro-kinetic beam before he could even get close, sending him reeling sky-high. The explosion had knocked a good amount of sense out of MB, and even if he didn't want to, he lost conciousness as he flew upward.

He was aware of so many sensations as he remained in his unconcious stupor. Several explosions being heard, though they sounded like they were thousands of miles away. The feeling of a soft landing, as if someone up high decided to be merciful to him... And even the voices of his his friends. "I'm okay..." Came Aang's voice from somewhere; he had obviously managed to get away from that weird man, most likely without a scratch.

_'Well, whoop-de-friggen-do for him, but I don't exactly feel like a million bucks right now...'_ Came a thought, as if MB was starting to come to.

"Well, that was random." Came Toph's voice, with a cynical, yet very frightened tone. Just like her to be tough in many situations like this.

"I don't think so..." Came Katara's voice almost immediately after Toph's. She sounded just as worried as the little Earthbender was. "I get the feeling he knows who we are."

_'Nah, you think? Maybe he just tried to blow us up as a way of showing greetings!' _Came another cynical thought from MB, still every bit as grumpy as his outward self was.

"How's MB?" Came Aang's voice. "I saw what happened."

MB even in unconsciousness could almost feel every eye come on him.

"He looks like he's breathing naturally." Came Sokka's voice.

"And I can feel a heartbeat." Toph said immediately after getting a good reading. "If I was to guess, I'd say he was just knocked for a loop."

"In that case, he'll hopefully be okay." Katara said in response. "I just hope even in this state he can finally get some much needed rest."

... ... ... MB finally reached full unconciousness upon hearing that... But even then, his mind wasn't at peace...

As it wandered back to that fateful meeting with Madame Wu, the Fortune Teller of that tiny Earth Kingdom Village.

-- (SCENE CHANGE! CBB-CBB-CBB-CBB-CBB)

(Enter Flashback Dream.)

As MB sat on the cushion in that small lightly lit room, he couldn't help but look around at the decoration around him, as he awaited Madame Wu. It definately had that rustic and medieval look that he had grown used to seeing since he got to this world. In the center of the room, was a small clearing area, with a fire going on in a tiny, but wide bowl on the floor, and four pillow like cushions surrounding it. Little candles were lit in the room lightly lighting it up, though the center-piece flame did a better job with lighting, that and the lights hanging from the ceiling.

He whistled slightly. "Nice place... Really."

"Well, well..." MB almost jumped clean out of his chair at that. Quickly turning, he saw what appeared to be an old woman wearing a tan brown robe, with silverish white hair, dark brown eyes, and a small beret holding her hair up in a bun. The old woman looked down at the boy, taking him in. "I must say, you are somewhat shorter then I thought you would be."

MB stared at her strangely. "You Madam Wu?"

The old lady nodded to her. "Yes, that would be me." She walked over to the opposite side of the goblet and sat herself down on one of the cushions. "I am Madame Wu, the fortune teller of this little village." She smiled kindly as she motioned around her modest establishment. "I have been expecting you, as you've plainly heard from my young assistant."

Nodding, MB gave the Fortune Teller a serious look. "Yeah, I did hear from her about that."

After motioning to the fire in front of her, Madame Wu pulled out a small bone from her robe, and put it along with a bunch of others. "So, I suppose by my prediction you've come here for an important reason. It seemed rather urgent from what I've seen."

MB reached into his pocket and pulled out what would soon become the source of all his nightmarish unrest...

The letter he had received from that mysterious monster that one night not so long ago.

"Me and my friends were traveling through a forested area a few miles away from Ba-Sing-Se. When we set up camp, we were approached by this weird creature we had never encountered before." He began, as Madame Wu took the letter to better examine it. "I tried to chase after it to find out what it was, but it just disappeared without a trace. In the same place I saw it disappear, I found this weird looking envelope." He paused a moment, allowing Madame Wu to absorb the story. After a moment, he looked to Madame Wu curiously. "What do you make of it?"

The old motherly Fortune Teller examined the letter a few more seconds before handing it back to MB. "It is a rather curious thing. It has a strange energy about it, that I've never felt before." She lowered her head, "Where did you say you got this again?"

MB shook his head. "I've already told you. A forested area a few miles away from Ba-Sing-Se. I think the creature that we encountered there dropped it for me to find it." This really caught the fortune teller's interest. "After all the trouble I've been through, I've pretty much thrown the words 'coincidence' and 'fate' out of my dictionary."

Madame Wu smiled slightly. "And yet here you sit." MB stared at her in confusion. "Do you really think Fortune Telling has nothing to do with fate?" MB almost could've mistaken Madame Wu for one of his old school teachers, as she continued. "I agree with you on one point. There are no such thing as coincidences. Events, both important and unnoticed, do not just happen by chance. Everything happens for a reason. Fate is merely what time itself calls the future. It can be changed if dealt with in the right way."

The boy merely shook his head, apparently he had already known that. "No surprise here." Upon pocketing the note...

"No. Don't put it away." Came Madame Wu suddenly, surprising MB. "Keep that out, it may help with your reading."

Though very surprised at this twist, MB kept the letter out, and placed it beside the cushion he sat on. "So..." He looked around a little. "How exactly is this whole reading going to be done?"

Chuckling slightly at the boy's haste, Madame Wu took out a wide plate, with a wide assortment of bone fragments. "This is the most common, and most effective method of fortune telling I have, next to palm reading." MB looked at the variety of bones on the plate. "The way it works is very simple. Just choose any one of the bones you see here. It doesn't matter which."

MB looked among the several bones, examining each one carefully. After a few moments, he finally picked up what appeared to be a half ankle bone from a wolf bat. "Ah, interesting choice." She motioned to the fire before her. "If memory serves, your friend the Avatar chose a bone similar to this one... Anyways, for the next step." MB looked to the fire. "Just throw the bone into the fire." MB did as such, starting to get very curious. "Now, I shall tell your fortune using the cracks that appear in the bone."

"The cracks?" Came a curious stare.

"Yes." Wu responded, as the fire started to heat the bone. "The fire will heat the bone, and dry it out. Cracks will then appear in the bone, in various shapes and forms." As the flames built around the bone, a small crack appeared in the bone, just as Madame Wu said. "The cracks tell me many things about the person that chose it. Both in the past and the future." Another small crack appeared along with the first one.

MB looked at the cracks curiously. "What does that mean?"

Madame Wu inspected the bone. "Ah... Looking at them closely, it tells me of what has happened to you, previous to your visit with me." She inspected the bone closer... MB did so as well, trying to make out any sort of pattern that this old girl could've been reading. "Ah, I see... That would explain the news of Ba-Sing-Se... Ahhh... Yes, yes. That would explain why I have not seen your friends with you. Yes-yes..." She looked up, "You've had quite the rough time from what I see here."

MB gave her a weird stare, before rolling his eyes. "You have NO IDEA..."

Shrugging, Madame Wu smiled kindly. "I do believe I have an inkling." Crack!! That immediately caught her attention. She and MB quickly looked down...

And saw one of the BIGGEST, MOST JAGGED CRACKS, running along the bone, completely erasing the two smaller ones. "Oh my..." Wu said in surprise. "I've... I've never seen anything like this before! Not even from reading the fortune of the Avatar himself!"

MB looked at her worried; if that crack was supposed to mean something bad, and even Aang hadn't gotten something like this... It must've been bad. "Is that supposed to be bad?"

Madame Wu never had a chance to answer...

Before the bone shattered COMPLETELY in the fire, and the flame shot up to the cieling...

But not before the flame turned into an otherworldly ghostly blue...

And a shadowy face appeared in the flame, a chilling, evil laughter suddenly filling the air.

The shadowy face turned to MB, as the boy shivered in fear, feeling both intimidated, and completely out of his mind with fear. _**"Well, well, well. What do we have here?!"**_ The voice growled, deep, menacing, and had something of a noble tone. _**"Ah... The boy... Don't you worry. We shall meet very soon..."**_ The shadowy face in the fire loomed over MB as if it was trying to take a bite out of him, what with the sharp teeth in it's mouth. _**"You can be sure of it!"**_

_**CLAP!!**_

The fires suddenly disappeared in a flash, and the lighting turned dim. MB, having gotten his eyes used to the intense light of the flame, felt like he had suddenly been put through a blackout. The sound of a match striking came to his ears, and a small light appeared. Slowly the lights came on, as the candles were being re-lit once more...

Finally, MB's eyes adjusted to the lack of light, revealing what had happened.

As it had turned out, Madame Wu had managed to slap a lid over the 'goblet of fire' _**(NO RELATION IN ANYWAY TO THE 'TRI-WIZARD TOURNAMENT GOBLET OF FIRE' FROM HARRY POTTER.)**_ thus cutting the fire off. As she lit the candles around the room, she slowly turned back to MB, her eyes were wide with fear, though she appeared to be getting over it. "That... Has NEVER happened before..."

MB took a moment to catch his breath. "Yeah... That was kind of a first for me too..." Slowly he reached for the lid and slowly pulled it off. Underneath it, the fire had been put out, and their looked like their wasn't anything left of the bone. "Well, there goes that reading..."

After lighting a few candles, Madame Wu set down the candle she had used to like them, and turned back to MB. "Don't be so sure." She set herself down on a cushion and looked at that young author with a look of concern. "I did manage to see some more of your fortune before that strange apparition interfered." She shivered slightly at the thought of the apparition. "Though whether that's good or not remains to be seen."

MB gave her a look of worry. "Care to translate? What'd you see?"

Slowly, Madame Wu pulled out a piece of paper and wrote something down. "This is what I saw..." After a few minutes, she wrote the entire page full and handed it to MB. When the boy saw the paper, he saw that it was written in the Four Nations World's dialect, something that looked like the writing of the Japanese. "Prepare yourself... This may come as a... Surprise..."

MB gulped; having taken lessons in how to read this writing, he understood it crystal clear...

(Mamdame Wu's prediction.)

_'Cursed are those who bare the letter._

_Trials and tribulations beyond one's imagination's await_

_Death is the only escape, kill or be killed,_

_Only the strong and brave will survive,_

_While the weak and fearful shall die._

_Prepare..._

_PREPARE..._

_The day of reckoning is soon to come._

* * *

The view now shows Toon Town in all of it's glory, the sun was out, shining with a wide smile on it's face... All appeared to be right with the world...

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!

Until something crashed with a massive 'boom!' out of one of the buildings nearly causing it to fall over. The sun actually flinched at the crash. "What the HEY?!"

* * *

_**(The 'Vs. Axel' music from 'Kingdom Hearts 2' plays once again. That's right! Time to continue this fight!)**_

* * *

Otto and Metal Jason were now going at it full force trying hard to outdo each other with blow after mighty blow.

POW!! A blur was sent flying downward to the streets below, landing with a powerful crash into the streets. This, in turn sent the people into a frenzy as they ran for their lives.

"I SWEAR!!" A random man on the streets screamed as he ran. "ONLY IN TOON TOWN!!"

From the crater, the blur was revealed to be Otto, whom was now rubbing his head, looking like he barely had a scratch on him, and dark black energy streaming out of his eyes. "Didn't think the punk could hit that hard..."

CRASH!!

Otto jumped out of the way just in time, for the second blur to miss smashing him into the pavement. Otto roared in anger, as he charged at the second blur, and launched punch, after slash of his claws, and slice of his left hand which had taken the form of a chain-saw like dark sword.

Metal Jason easily blocked and counter attacked with swings of his own weapon; the bloody machete, that he had only recently got back. "I TOLD YOU I'D GET YOU BACK, DARK BENDER!!" He roared as he swung his machete downward, only for Otto to catch it. "And I'll make sure you pay for my humiliation..." He growled dangerously. "NICE... AND... SLOW..." He tried to punch Otto but the boy dodged the attack and countered with a tough spin kick, sending Metal Jason flying.

Upon catching his feet on the ground, he immediately turned to Otto. "EAT THIS!!" He swung his sword... And a giant arch beam of fighting energy, which sliced through anything unfortunate enough to get in the way. "HORROR SLICE!!"

Otto caught the beam on his dark sword, struggling to keep it back. That is, before he smirked. "Heh, oh please."

SLICE!! He dispersed the beam with a single swing of the sword, before he charged forward at Metal Jason, his sword hand transforming back into a claw, as he brought both hands back. "TRY THIS!! **INFERNOUS BLAZE BLITZ!!"** He jumped high into the air... "Quoting from a grand old hero of the Fantastic Four." He smirked. "FLAME ON!!" BURST!! His body shot up in flames, as he charged Metal Jason and gave a tough downward spike kick. Metal Jason easily blocked with his arm, but Otto was prepared for it. "Let's go for a spin!!" POW!! His other foot spun from the side and met Metal Jason's face, the burning energy surrounding Otto leaving a scorch mark on his mask. Otto didn't stop there as he grabbed the robot and THRASHED HIM all along the ground, before THROWING the machine clear down the end of the street, crashing through the window of, luckily for Otto, an abandoned shop.

Otto smirked. "Job done."

The smirk on his face didn't last too long before he felt the ground rumbling intensely. "What? An earthquake?!"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!  
"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Otto quickly lifted up his hands... Just in time to block a flying punch from a very ENRAGED Metal Jason. "TODAY..." He roared angrily. **"YOU DIE!!"** He pulled his machete out of nowhere and attempted to cleave Otto in two, however, the boy dodged out of the way...

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!

However, the second he missed and hit the ground, energy blasted upward in a pillar of fire. Otto jumped out of the way, and landed on Metal Jason's shoulder's slamming him into the ground. Metal Jason, not one to be taken down so easily slammed the boy off, took him by the jacket, and gave him a swift knee in the gut, elbowed the boy in his face, which was followed by another one on his back, flooring him. Metal Jason attempted to cleave the boy in two once more, but Otto swung out a ground sweeping kick, knocking his feet out from under the robot's feet. Quickly, he followed up with a tough upward front flip kick, sending the robot reeling.

Metal Jason roared in anger, and punched Otto in the gut, before following it up with an uppercut. Otto was sent flying upward, with Metal Jason following close behind. Otto blocked a flying machete slice from the robotic menace, and their mid-air war continued.

Meanwhile, miles below, Wally and the others had finally caught up with the two. "There they are!!" Koap shouted pointing up at where Otto and Metal Jason where now trading blows at super sonic speed. "Man look at those two go! I can't even see most of those punches!!"

Wally nodded, looking like he was far from losing his first wind. "Otto's been training for a very long time. Whenever his half demon self comes out, he tends to show a more violent side of himself that makes him, well, even stronger."

Tilly looked up, upon catching her breath, and winced upon seeing Otto deliver a tough knee to Metal Jason's gut, practically smashing off one of his metal plates covering his wires and innards, and followed it up with a punch to the robots mask. "OUCH! I don't care if that guys a robot; THAT has GOT to hurt."

Behind them Jeff had just caught up to them, carrying Lucas and Iago on his back. The poor spider looked a bit out of breath. "Phew! Why couldn't you guys wait for me?"

Koap turned to Jeff with a look of concern. "You didn't have to carry Lucas and Iago. They were perfectly capable of moving around themselves."

"NOT ME!!" Iago said, staying on Jeff's back defiantly. "I'm still reeling in shock from my store going up IN FLAMES! You can't honestly expect me to fly in this state can you?!" ZOOOM!! This was answered with a beam of psychic energy, which practically shot Iago off his perch. He hit the ground with a thud, looking more then a little dazed. "Okay, okay!! Jeeze..."

Lucas jumped off of the spider and bowed an apology. "I'm sorry... I didn't realize I was that heavy."

Jeff only smiled kindly. "Don't worry about it, you're still just a little guy, and you wouldn't have been able to keep up with the others."

POOOOOOOW!!

The group looked back up to see that Metal Jason had delivered a tough punch to Otto's face. The scene seemed to freeze as the group stared in fear at what had happened. Metal Jason had an invisible smirk on his face, as he sneered at Otto...

"Hahahahahahahahaha..." A small chuckle came, appearing seemingly out of nowhere. The group looked surprised as they turned to Otto. The boy's hands shot up, as they grabbed the robots fist, and forcibly pushed it aside, his hands monstrous grip gripping harder and harder. Now that Wally looked closer, he saw that Otto's nose had been slightly bent out of place by the punch... And a small bead of blood was running down his face. "Was that..." Came Otto's voice, nothing more then a dangerous growl. "SUPPOSED..." He lifted his head, to show an insane smile. "TO HURT?!"

Metal Jason never even had time to look surprised fearful or anything else in between, before... CRACK!!

He felt his hand bent clean out of his arm socket. No lie. The only thing that kept the hand connected to the arm was the wires inside the arm, making it dangle. "Time to take you apart, ya' ole RUST-BUCKET!!" Otto yelled...

CRAAAAAASH!!

Before punching clean THROUGH Metal Jason's revealed area on his gut, taking more then a few wires in his claws, and his fist sticking through the other end, covered with oil.

Tilly gagged, her face going pale in horror. Koap looked like she was going to be sick, as was Jeff. Wally winced, showing he was already used to this kind of scene... Iago and Lucas just flat out threw up. Metal Jason looked down at where the arm went into him, in horror. Even now, he could feel a few of his inner wires close to being yanked out of place. "Wha-" He gawked, feeling Otto pull his hand back through, taking a few more wires. "WHAT ARE YOU?!"

Otto chuckled, the dark energy now coming out like crazy. "Simple..." He smirked like a devil, as he got in Metal Jason's face. "I'm... YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE..." He followed this by hacking up some spit on Metal Jason's face...

YANK!!

Before pulling a lot of the wires inside of him out of their sockets. This was obviously not enough to shut down Metal Jason though, as his flashing yellow eyes stayed on. Otto either didn't notice them, or frankly, didn't care, as he reeled back his arm...

SLICE!!

And ran his four finger claws down Metal Jason's chrome mask, scratching it with an obnoxiously loud screeching noise, causing everyone to cover their ears in pain. Upon doing that, he didn't give the robot enough time to respond, before pulling his arms back. "HELLFIRE BURST!!"

* * *

_**(The Kingdom Hearts 2 'Vs. Axel' Music stops abruptively at the word 'Hellfire Burst'.)**_

* * *

And sent the robot blasting downward with a loud 'BOOOM!!' back on the ground. Otto followed suit landing with the grace of a cat, back on his feet.

Wally immediately ran up to his friend, and seized him. "Sorry about this Otto. But this is for your own good!!"

POOOOW!! "OFF OF ME!!"

Wally landed flat on his butt, rubbing the area of his gut where Otto had managed to elbow. He looked up to see that Otto was growling at the boy. "DON'T INTERFERE... VASSAL OF YANG..."

... ... ... ... ... The group stared at the boy confused; Vassal of Yang? Since when did Otto call Wally that?

Wally, however, seemed to know EXACTLY what was going on. He gulped. "Uh... ... oh..." Otto was just about to walk to the crater where Metal Jason was, but Wally quickly grabbed him. "Sorry mate, but I can't do that! Any more violence at the P.O. Level your at, and you'll really be in trouble!"

From the crater where he made his painful landing, Metal Jason slowly pulled himself out. "That.." He growled, his voice over the brink of insanity. "THAT BRAT!!"

Beep beep!!

That caught Metal Jason's attention. With wobbly and weak movements, he reached up to his right ear, revealing a set of earphones. He pushed the button on the earphones, turning it on. "M-Metal Jason here..."

_"METAL JASON!! WHAT THE HECKS GOING ON DOWN THERE?! YOUR DAMAGE READINGS ARE THROUGH THE ROOF!!"_

The robot rolled his optics; oh, great, it just FIGURES that his master had to call. "Whatever are you talking about, good doctor?!" He said; and judging by his tone, if he had teeth, he'd be gritting them right now in aggravation. "I'm Functioning, aren't I?!"

Dr. Sid Morton's voice growled at the robot. _"You won't be for long, if you keep this up. According to my readings your on your back-up power grid as is!"_ Metal Jason growled. _"I want you to fall back! Whatever happened down there, it's obviously beyond your power to handle!"_

Metal Jason's yellow eyes widened behind his mask. "WHAT?! Master! You don't understand! I can take him!"

Sid growled at the robot's insubordination. _"Negative! It's more then obvious that you CAN'T handle the job. Now follow my orders and fall back, or so help me, I'll make sure you turn into a pile of scrap by the end of the day!!"_

Metal Jason growled angrily at this, his metal form trembling, as he turned a gaze full of abounding and near infinite hatred at the Dark Bender. At this moment, Otto had just freed himself from Wally's grip and had turned back to him...

His eyes still streaming with dark power, and a sadistic and smug sneer on his face, Otto must've looked like he had titled himself the victor already, in Metal Jason's eyes. Metal Jason felt hatred bubble up in him even more, as an animalistic growl gained in volume.

"Well, well..." Otto sneered, walking over to the robot. "Ready to give up? Or should I leave a couple more marks on you for future reference?"

... ... ... One could tell by the look on the robot's face, and the aura it unleashed, that he would absolutely LOATHE what he would say next. "I'm afraid, I must yield for now Dark Bender." Slowly, shakily, the robot stood up on it's feet, looking ready to fall back down at any time. The robot looked to see Otto sneering at him. It felt it's hatred bubble up even more at the look. "But make no mistake, I WILL BE BACK!" Having said that, the robot high-tailed it, and ran as fast as he could. Otto would've caught up with him in a flash, but Wally caught him before he could take two steps. The robot continued to run down the road. "Just got to get to the teleportation point, then I can get out of here..."

... ... ... ...

Then it happened.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

Metal Jason stopped dead in his tracks. Wally, Tilly, Koap, Lucas, Iago, and Jeff turned to Otto...

The boy had started laughing out loud at Metal Jason's sudden leave. "Well, well!! I guess your nothing more then a maggot after all!!" Metal Jason trembled in hatred at this. "The enhanced version of Jason Vorhees himself?! HAH!! More like the poor, pansy, tin can COPY!! You wouldn't last in a REAL fight against your predecessor!!" Otto chuckled evilly, as he gave the robot a 'thumbs down'. "Hope you enjoy wallowing in shame. Cause that's all you're going to be doing after this defeat!"

All was silent... ... ... ...

_"METAL JASON!! Come back to base this instant!!"_ Came Sid Morton's voice...

VROOOOM!!

Before Metal Jason whirled back around... His right hand replaced by a Missile launcher.

**"DIE!!"**

BOOOOM!! The missiles were launched at high speeds from a complete standstill, and were heading straight at the group.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!! The two missiles that had been shot out hit the street where the heroes had BEEN standing a few seconds ago..

Having landed from the earlier launch, Wally touched down, jumping from the ground to prevent from sliding out the soles of his shoes, trying to slow his momentum. In his arms, Koap, whom had clearly been caught by surprise of the missiles, looked like she just had a brush with death. "Koap! You okay?"

The girl shivered slightly, before looking up to Wally. She blushed slightly at the boy, smiling in an embarrassed fashion. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"We're fine too!" Wally and Koap looked up to see that Jeff, Tilly, Lucas, and Iago were hanging from a spider web on the side of the building. Jeff must've barely had time to pull the others away before the missiles hit. Tilly had been the one to speak. "Jeff here just saved us!"

Wally nodded. "Glad to hear-" He stopped dead when realization struck. "Wait a minute." He mentally went over everyone present... Before his eyes widened in fear. "Where's Otto?!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!"

Everyone felt their blood go cold at that roar. "THAT WAS A CHEAP SHOT!! GET BACK HERE YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF CRAP!!" Otto yelled somewhere beyond the smokescreen.

Wally winced, his face going pale. "Oh no!!" Quickly, but gently, he set Koap back on her feet, before turning to the others. "Come on guys! We've gotta go after him!!"

Everyone had finally managed to climb down the side of the building, when Wally had shouted this. "What? More running? But I just caught my breath..." Jeff whined slightly.

Wally looked frantic as he turned to the smokescreen. "Sorry Jeff. But we have to catch up with Otto fast!" He quickly turned to the smokescreen, "As soon as you guys catch your breath, come running after me. Koap should be able to find me, with those psychic powers of hers, but I'm going ahead!" Without so much as waiting for a response, Wally was off through the smokescreen.

Lucas looked to where Wally disappeared, looking concerned, and more then a little frightened at what had happened. "What's wrong with Wally? He took off without us."

Koap shook her head. "Yeah, I know." She turned to the others and helped Lucas to his feet, before doing the same for Tilly. "But trust me, he has every reason to be afraid right now."

After getting back on her feet, Tilly gave Koap a questionable stare. "Why, though? I mean, we know Otto's a half demon... But what's the harm in him showing any emotions?" She growled slightly. "It'd sure be great, if that guy would stop being such a jerk!"

Koap wagged her index finger at Tilly. "I'm afraid it's not that simple." She turned back to the smokescreen, which was now starting to clear away. "The fact that Otto's a Half Demon barely means anything." She shook her head as she lowered it, sighing. "It's what that demon half that makes Otto so dangerous."

Lucas shivered, "What are you getting at?"

Koap turned her head back to them. "It's fairly simple really." She placed a hand to her heart and looked to the sky. "Otto has a special ability that sets him apart from other half demons, like the world famous fuedal Japanese legend, Half demon Inuyasha."

Approaching nervously, Tilly stood next to Koap, looking at her with curiosity. "What is this... Special ability?"

(Scene change!! CBB-CBB-CBB-CBB!)

The view now shows another one of Toon Town Streets, empty and baren due to the arrival of the Heartless. Though that didn't matter, as two figures raced across the street.

"GET BACK HERE!!" Otto yelled in rage as he chased after Metal Jason.

_"You see." Koap continued, doing so in the background. "Otto has a curse placed upon him. Ever since he gained his powers, he felt that his mood should match his powers. Thus him turning into the gus we all know. However, it was a good thing he did." She paused to shiver. "Otto has an incredibly dangerous power... ... What I learned from Wally's mind seriously disturbed me."_

_"And what is that?" Tilly asked, pressuring the psychic._

_"Miss Koap..? Will Otto be okay?" Lucas asked as well, sounding close to tears._

"HELLFIRE BURST!!" Otto shouted in the foreground, trying to blast Metal Jason off the face of the Earth. However, the robot was faster, and easily dodged, making the beam blast a hole in the building just past him. This did nothing to deter Otto however, "HELLFIRE BURST-HELLFIRE BURST-HELLFIRE BURST!!" He shouted repeatedly, letting loose a barrage of dark beam attacks. However, no matter how many he fired, he couldn't land a blow on the robot. Ticked beyond all relief, Otto made a jump for Metal Jason, which the robot dodged once more.

_"Not all of his emotions trigger it, only some do. But, whenever Otto lets a certain emotion completely overcome him..."_

Otto roared in anger as he got back on his feet and chased after the robot...

It didn't last long until Metal Jason seemed to just vanish in a thin beam of light.

Otto tried to slash at the beam of light, but his claws just phased through, and it disappeared. Otto roared once more. "COME BACK HERE!! I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU!!" No response. "GRRRRRRRRRR--AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" Otto roared in anger, and punched a giant dent clean into the wall of a building beside him. "DAMN THAT MISERABLE BUCKET OF BOLTS!! HE TRIED TO HURT MY FRIENDS!! I'll get him one day... I'LL MAKE HIM PAY..."

FOOOM-FOOM-FOOM-FOOM!!

Otto quickly turned to his side... And saw Heartless, battle ready, ready to take his heart out of his chest...

Well, they were... Until they saw the dark fire burning in Otto's eyes, as he growled deeply... Revealing that his human teeth had been replaced with demonic shark-like fangs. The heartless recoiled in horror, realizing who they had just challenged.

Otto, however, growled, only getting angrier then ever at seeing them. His growl gained in volume for a moment, before he shouted this at the monsters before him. " I WOULD'VE LIKED TO SAY THAT 'IT'S ONLY FAIR TO WARN YOU,' AND THAT 'YOU CAUGHT ME ON AN EXTREMELY BAD DAY'... BUT **GUESS WHAT?!"**

He cracked his knuckles, and growled some more, his his now demon-like teeth grinding in his jaw.

**"THAT WOULDN'T COME EVEN REMOTELY (BLEEP)-ING CLOSE!!"**

_"He would become a creature of pure emotion... A creature that's both a danger to himself and everyone else..." Koap finished in the background. "An accidental, yet ever evident killing machine..."_

* * *

Elsewhere, people screamed with horror, as they ran for their lives, trying to find safe haven among their fair city...

Among them, Gantz was now running faster then all the rest of them, as he was being chased by Neo-Shadows, Dark Balls, Hot-Rods, Lance Soldiers, and Cannon Gun Heartless. As he ran, he tried his best to hide Poof from view in his arms, craddling the little baby as best he could. "Why is it that I can NEVER be safe from you guys, huh?!" Gantz screamed in panic, this rhetorical question. A Cannon Gun Heartless answered this, with a burst of energy from from it's cannon nozzle, making Gantz jump to dodge. "What have I ever done to deserve this?!"

"Poof Poof!" Poof chimed in, calming the boy down.

Gantz nodded. "Right, right! I need to get away from these guys first and then I can ask myself that..." He suddenly looked very confused for some reason or another. "As well as ask myself, if I've gone crazy for answering back to a baby something, even though I didn't understand a word he just said..."

Poof couldn't help but chuckle at this; this human was a funny one, he was!

BOOM!!

Gantz dodged to the side, dodging an attack from a Cannon Gun Heartless, and immediately ducked to dodge a Lance Soldiers lance before it could make a ka-bob out of his head. As it circled around, Gantz quickly grabbed it's pointed end without it skewering his hand. The lance tried to wiggle it's way free, but Gantz held strong, and carefully aimed it behind him. "Hey buddy! I think you dropped this!!" He waited a moment so the lance would try to rocket out of his grasp... Then let it go the instant it did.

The Lance soldier only had time to widen it's eyes before it's own weapon ran it through, as well as the Cannon Gun behind it, making them both disappear with a poof of black smoke.

"Well that worked..." Gantz said to himself...

WHAM!! Before he felt himself getting ran over at probably like 40 miles an hour, when he came to a fourway intersection. Gantz bounced on the ground several times before he slid to a halt. "Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow!!" He said, shedding a tear in pain as he inspected the multiple scrapes, and bruises his body had collected. Of course, he figured they meant little considering he was lucky to be ALIVE right now. He looked at what ran him over to see that a Hot-Rod Heartless had come from the other way, in an attempt to corner him... Only to put a stop to him before he could get past. Gantz quickly got to his feet, but immediately hit the ground, pain shooting through his leg. "OW!!" He looked down to see his baggy jeans were cut in random places, and he could tell that he had multiple cuts on his leg... And he was bleeding, not very bad, but still something to be looked at.

The Heartless slowed to a halt and circled around him, giving him deadly glares. It was more then apparent they were not about to let him escape again. Gantz shivered in terror, as he circled his view around, realizing what a hopeless fix he was in. But through it all, he held Poof tight, covering the little guy. It was right then, Gantz himself growled; no, they weren't going to take the little guy! Not on his watch! "Okay, you got me! You can do all you want with me, but if you want the kid!" He craddled Poof in his arms and bent down so his body hid him. "You'll have to pry him from my cold, dead, body!!"

The Heartless appeared to stare at each other, before an Invisible came out of nowhere and shoved the others aside. It slowly floated forward, approaching Gantz, and taking in the boy's every detail. Gantz growled in defiance, but was shivering in terror all the same...

"You are not the Boy." Gantz's eyes widened at this as he quickly looked back up. The Invisible Heartless glared down at him with dark eyes...

Then a voice echoed from it's being. "Master Kavma will not have this..." After a second, the creature shrugged. "Oh whatever... A fresh heart is a fresh heart..." Gantz looked upward in horror as the Heartless reeled back it's sword... He ducked his head, bracing himself for impact; this was it... This was really how it was going to end...

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!"

POOOOW!!

Gantz, for the upteemph time today, felt his eyes widen, as he looked up...

"You okay?" Now standing above him was a teenage girl wearing a black shirt with purple jagged sleeves, and purple pants, with matching purple Ninja _tabi_. Her face and a portion of her body looked like it was covered in shadow, the face black as night, (Though he could make out strange glowing purple cat like eyes) as well as her fists (Though he could tell it was just gloves.). Gantz stared a the figure with a look of wonder. "I said, ARE YOU OKAY?"

Gantz jumped, and nodded. "Yes, I am! Thank you!"

"WELL GET OUT OF HERE!!" She shouted, grabbing and lifting Gantz to his feet. She disregarded Poof, and quickly pointed to the wall of Heartless to the left.

"How do you expect me to-?" Gantz never had time to finish that statement, before the girl lifted into the air, and FLEW to the heartless at where she pointed.

POW WHAM BAM BOOM BIFF CRASH!!

By the time she was done, there was a hole in the ranks of the heartless. At this time, the heartless saw who the REAL threat was and attempted to attack the teenage super hero. However, she easily defeated everyone that came her way. "GO!! RUN NOW!!"

Gantz didn't need to be told twice, and instantly ran in the direction the girl pointed to... Before a thought struck him... He turned around as he ran, looking around for a certain something...

While he saw his imprint on a nearby building wall, and what remained of some, not all ashy remains from his body...

That strange talking Invisible Heartless was nowhere to be seen.

Of course, this thought left his mind when he turned down a certain road, not looking where he was going. His legs hurt like heck, but, well, it's amazing how a life or death struggle can give you a decent boost in adrenaline. "GOTTA GET BACK HOME-GOTTA GET BACK HOME-" He repeated to himself, to keep the leg from bothering him any further. He turned a corner as he repeated it a third time. "GOTTA GET BACK-"

WHAAAAAAAAAAM!!

No another Hot-Rod Heartless hadn't been awaiting him at the corner. As a matter of fact- _**hey!!**_ The camera continued to scroll on, even though Gantz was nowhere in view. **_HEY GENIUS! You missed the cue! Go back! Go back DADGUMMIT!!_**

The camera immediately stopped, and zoomed back to where the corner was. Slowly it moved downward. **_Thank you! Sheesh, can't aford a good camera crew can I?_**

The view now shows Gantz on the ground, flat on his butt, having run into something. Poof, having flown out of Gantz's grasp, was now laying on the ground, looking a little dazed. "Poof, poof..." Poof said, with little swirlies in his eyes.

"Tell me about it..." Gantz shook his head to rid himself of his dizziness. "What'd I hit?" He opened his eyes, once he felt his systems go back to normal. Before he felt his eyes widen to the size of dinner plates.

Laying on the ground, just as dazed as Gantz was, was a young lady maybe around 15 or 16, rubbing her head at the impact herself. She had long brown hair, and had this skin tone that one could almost label peachy. She wore a pink shirt with a slight hint of cerulean in it, a cerulean necklace around her neck, white capri pants, and black shoes with cerulean gems on the sides.

"O-o-o-ow... What hit me?" she grumbled as she slowly sat back up, shaking her head. She opened her eyes...

Gantz to do everything in his power to keep from biting his lip. The girl shown to have very pretty cerulean eyes, with this kind of aura surrounding her. At this point, Gantz was very lucky he was still wearing Sunglasses, otherwise this girl would've seen his wide-eyes right past them. He couldn't help but gulp. 'Oh man...'

The new girl took in Gantz's form, a slight frown on her face. "What is with you?!" She yelled angrily. "Why don't you watch where you're going?!"

Gantz felt his ego deflate into the negative tens when he heard that; 'Ouch.' He quickly got up, trying desperately to hide his blush. "I am SO sorry! I should've watched where I was going." He offered the girl his shakey hand. "Here let me help you up."

The girl stared at his hand curiously, as well as the embarrassed face of the boy that had ran her over. The poor boy was blushing madly, though just why was anyone's guess. After a moment, and, seemingly seeing that he was a nice enough guy, she took his hand. "Well at least you have a few manners." Gantz helped her up, after she had said that.

Almost immediately after he did, he picked up Poof, and bowed from the waste down probably two or three times. "I am SO sorry! I was so busy running for my life that I-" He stopped cold before he could finish, confusing the girl. After a moment, a curious look came across Gantz's face.

The girl exchanged the look herself. "What?"

Gantz immediately snapped out of his daze, shaking his head. "Sorry. But for some weird reason, I felt like I had seen your face before..." He turned around, and thought a bit. "Strangely enough, I think it was on TV..."

While Gantz didn't see it, the girl broke out in a nervous sweat. "Oh, really, you don't say? Well I don't know who you saw on TV, but it couldn't be me!" She grinned widely, "I'm not famous for any reason!"

However, her act was all for naught when Gantz snapped his fingers. "Wait a minute! NOW I remember!" He turned back to the girl, smiling widely. "You're that girl from Smallville!! The one that survived the Bermuda Triangle!! You're the one they call Lucky Girl!"

It was silent for a moment, before the girl sighed, her face dropping. "Oh... So you recognize me, huh?" The girl, known as Lucky Girl asked.

Gantz looked pleasantly surprised to see this celebrity here. "I have to admit, it's such an honor meeting you here! I was very impressed with your story. Being lost out at sea somewhere at the Bermuda Triangle, the only survivor of the entire yacht that was out there. Makes a guy wonder." He smiled enthusiastically, rubbing his chin in thought. "I was very interested when I heard the story myself."

Lucky growled as she turned her back to the boy. "Well I'm glad ONE of us is getting a thrill out of this..."

Gantz stared at her in confusion. "Uh, you okay?"

Before the boy knew what was going on, Lucky reeled back at the boy, giving him an angry glare. "Look... You may look at my whole story as nothing more then something to read and put aside, but that's a luxury I don't have." She teared up lightly. "I don't know what happened at the Bermuda Triangle, but I lost my parents because of it!" She sniffled slightly, "That's something the press could never understand, which is why I moved away from where they constantly badgered me in Smallville. What happened is a personal matter that I'll never forget it so long as that nosy press has anything to say about it. And I certainly don't need some punk stopping me, much less running me down, and bringing it all up all over again!" A reproachful look appeared on her face, as she finished. "Is there anything you want to add?!"

Gantz looked wide-eyed at the yelling, frowning in sympathy at the girl, whom had turned to walk away...

Gantz suddenly stopped her before she could get too far. "One; I didn't mean to run you down, and two..." She turned to see the boy lower his head. "You and I are in the same boat." Lucky stared at him curiously. "I lost my parents too. Heck, I lost my world, as well." That really caught the girls attention. "I didn't realize it was that painful for you." After taking his hands off her shoulders, he bowed a few times from the waist up. "Please, accept my apologies."

Lucky waved off the bows, and pushed Gantz back upright. "Stop doing that, it makes me feel like the bad guy here." She scratched the back of her head awkwardly. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. If I had known about what you went through, I wouldn't have brought it up."

The young man waved modestly. "Hey, it's okay." A small silence followed, before Gantz reached his hand out for Lucky's. The girl looked at it curiously. "I feel so stupid!" He said embarrassed. "I was so flustered at meeting Lucky Girl for the first time that I forgot to introduce myself." He smiled awkwardly, as he lifted his head, revealing a flustered face, partially hidden behind a pair of sunglasses. "The names Gantz, Gantz van Drake."

"Poof!" Came a squeak of a voice.

Gantz looked down at this, and chuckled slightly. "Oh yeah. And this is my little friend... Poof?"

"Poof-Poof!" Poof responded with a nod.

Lucky chuckled at the cuteness that was Poof. "Heh, so cute!" She then took Gantz's hand, nodding with a smile. "It's nice to meet you Gantz, Poof, my name is Lucky Girl, or simply Lucky, if you prefer." They shook hands when she said that. Upon separating, Lucky looked at Gantz curiously. "By the way Gantz?"

"Yeah?" The boy answered.

She looked around a moment as if trying to find something. "Why were you running so fast in the first place?"

... ... ... ...

Gantz's face went pale... "Oh..."

FOOOM!!

The two quickly turned to see a giant group of Heartless behind them...

And among them, the very SAME Invisible Heartless from earlier.

"Where is the boy?!" He yelled in outrage. "TELL ME WHERE HE IS!!" He pulled out a dark sword and slowly approached, the other Heartless also closing rank on them.

... ... ... ... "Eep..." The young mechanic squeaked, at all the creatures of darkness that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

Lucky recoiled at the sight of the heartless. "Oh no..! Heartless!!"

The heartless closed in on the kids, as the Invisible Heartless glared at them both. "Oh goody... It looks like today's lunch just found me a side-dish." He growled as he floated forward, pulling his sword on Gantz. "Boy, you have only ONE chance. Tell me where the one I seek is RIGHT NOW..."

Gantz widened his eyes, pulling Poof away from the point of the sword. "Watch where you're pointing that thing!" He shivered in terror, but stood defiantly against the heartless. "I don't even know who your talking about anyways, how could I help you?!"

The Heartless growled angrily at this, "YOU SHOULD KNOW EXACTLY WHO I SPEAK OFF..." He spat a little at the defiance. "Fine then, if you won't answer, I shall have to go to... EXTREME MEASURES..." He lifted his sword. "DIE..."

He swung downward, but Gantz nimbly dodged aside, throwing Poof to Lucky Girl, who caught him easily. "Lucky, RUN!! I'll distract him!!"

Lucky looked like she was about to comply, but Heartless appeared behind her before she could turn and run. "OH NO YOU DON'T, LITTLE ONE!!" The Heartless attempted to slash at Gantz again, whom barely dodged only by the skin of his teeth. It soon became apparent to the boy that he needed a plan...

AND FAST.

"HOLD STILL!!" The Invisible Heartless shouted, as he swung out a horizontal swing, which narrowly missed Gantz's neck.

Lucky, meanwhile, tried to find a way around the Heartless that surrounded her, "Oh man-oh man-oh man..." However, she was completely trapped. "SOMEONE HELP!!"

Gantz heard that yell, as he dodged away from the Invisible Heartless's sword. "Come on, Gantz! THINK!!"

BAAAAM!!

Gantz felt an unbelievable pain on his right leg, which had only earlier had been scraped up, as if it got hit by a bulldozer. "GAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" Gantz hit the ground, as he looked up. The Invisible Heartless was pulling back a balled fist, cluing Gantz in that he was the one that had sucker punched him.

It descended over him, glaring at the boy maliciously. "I gave you a choice, little one. Either help me, or suffer. The one I seek is someone you know... Someone with... Special Innate abilities." With a macabre, grim, dark, and smoggy poof, the sword reappeared in his hands. "He is staying with two interlopers... Two boys with Innate abilities over Light and Dark Respectively." He held the sword to the boy's neck, causing the boy to freeze up at the touch of the blade. "Knowing that, will you NOW tell me where they are?"

Gantz couldn't believe his ears; this guy was looking for Wally and Otto? But why, who could they have possibly met that this guy would want to know about?! Regardless, he frowned defiantly. "I'm not telling you. Otto and Wally are my friends..." Though he shivered in fear, his insides boiled like lava. "There's nothing in this existing world you can do to make me tell you neither!!"

The Heartless, Lucky, Poof, and the Invisible stared at the boy with a look of surprise. This boy had always been so timid and fearful, but NOW he starts to show resistance?

After a moment of disbelieving silence, the Invisible shook his head. "Resistant to the end, it would seem..." He pulled his sword back and reeled it back, to go for a fatal arc of a swing. "And here I was hoping you would be more cooperative... Oh well... You're 'Friends' will die soon enough anyways." Gantz frowned at the Heartless. "Got any last words?"

Gantz's head, though the pain on his leg was great, felt his head surge with ideas, anyone could work!! ANYONE!!

DING-DONG... Inspiration struck.

Gantz smirked slightly, though the pain from his leg made it almost look like a grimace. "Yeah, I got something to say..." The Invisible Heartless rolled it's eyes at the boy...

It immediately felt a look of surprise come on it's face, when Gantz suddenly lifted up his arm and stuck out his thumb. "TAXI!!"

... ... ... ...Silence followed...

The Invisible was sheerly flabbergasted at this choice. "Unexpected... But needlessly dramatic." He pulled his sword back once more. "Not exactly my choice for final words..."

BEEP BEEP!! "OH YEAH, TOUGH GUY?! JUST WAIT'LL I GET MY WHEELS ON YA' AND I CAN SHOW YOU HOW STUPID IT WAS!!"

The Invisible felt it's eyes widen again...

POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!

The Invisible was sent carreening clear across the street, until it crashed clean THROUGH the wall of a nearby building.

Gantz smirked slightly as he looked up, and beheld a familiar yellow toon cab. "Heya Benny, nice save there."

Benny, making his next appearance in the fic, looked down at the boy, and almost felt his eyes widen out of his headlights. "HOLY SISTER MARY FRANCIS, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?!"

Gantz climbed onto Benny for support. "Let's just say, I've had a tough day today..."

"HELP!!"

Benny took that as a signal and immediately vroomed over in that direction, with Gantz barely pulling himself into the drivers side. With a 'VROOM!!' He bowled over the heartless that had surrounded Lucky, while opening the door for her. "GET IN NOW IF YOU WANT TO KEEP THAT HEAD OF YOURS MISSY!!"

Lucky, though confused about the talking taxi, quickly jumped in alongside Gantz in the passenger side, while Benny took off down the road. The Heartless that had been flattened lay about the road in a daze, while Hot-Rod Heartless, more then a little ticked off at the earlier encounter, zoomed right behind Benny, intent on taking him down.

Meanwhile down the road, Gantz and Lucky took panting breaths, relieved to have gotten away from that. "That was WAY too close for comfort." Gantz said, patting his chest, trying to calm down his rapidly beating heart.

Lucky looked down, nodding. "Yeah, it was..." She turned to the boy, smiling lightly. "Thanks. You really saved my skin there."

Gantz patted Benny's steering wheel. "Hey don't thank me, thank Benny! All I did was call to him for help."

"Thus making this, the SECOND TIME this month that I had to save your skin." Benny said with a smug expression. "Boy howdy kid, you get into more trouble on normal occasions then Bugs Bunny does in a week."

Gantz grimaced in pain as he lifted his scrapped up leg up to him to better examine it. "Thanks Benny, really..."

Her face going pale, Lucky looked wide-eyed at the boy. "Whoa! I can't believe I didn't see that earlier! Are you okay?!"

Gantz flinched when he fingered one of the cuts. "Yeah, just peachy..."

Lucky grimaced, but put it off, figuring that the boy was just in quite a bit of pain. "Sorry, standard question." She set Poof down on the chair between them. "That looks pretty painful, how'd you get this banged up? Was it the Heartless?"

BUMP!!

The two hit a bump sending the passengers a few feet into the air before landing safely back into Benny's seats, with a somewhat uncomfortable landing; Gantz landed on his own scrapped up leg, Lucky on top of him, and Poof landing on top of them both. A very awkward silence followed...

Lucky immediately backed away, "I'm so sorry..!" She took Poof off her shoulders as she sat back down. "Benny, what was that??"

Benny growled. "Well excuse me for hitting a speed bump! Man, don't drive on the sidewalk, don't drive on the roads..." He mumbled before yelling a finish. "When are you pencil necks going to make up your minds HUH?! I mean Jeeze..."

Lucky glared at Benny, before turning to Gantz. "You okay?"

Gantz slowly pushed himself back into a sitting position, trying his best not to tear up at the pain of the earlier experience. "Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow..!" He gripped his leg in pain. "Can't say that I am... OW! I just wish this stupid injury would stop bothering me..!"

As if he said the magic words, Poof's eyes widened in awe, before smiling widely. "Poof Poof!" The little angel said before pulling out his rattle from seemingly nowhere, and waving it around. "Poof-Poof Poof!" One would've almost thought this was just a way for the little guy to entertain himself... ...

Before a strange glowing dust flew out of the rattle.

POOF!!

A strange purple smoke covered the screen, with the word 'Poof!' over the smokescreen.

Coughing could be heard in the background as the purple smokescreen disappeared, revealing Lucky and Gantz coughing, trying to clear the smoke out of their systems. They weren't the only one's as it showed Benny trying to do the same thing. "(Cough! HACK!) What the (Cough, cough!) HELL was that?!" Benny yelled with gusto. "Are you kids messing with (COUGH!) Smokebombs or something?!"

Gantz and Lucky coughed some more, while Poof sat himself back down on the middle seat, looking content with himself. "Poof!" He squeaked cutely.

"(Cough cough!) That wasn't us, Benny!" Gantz shouted, making that fact clear. He opened his eyes; since his sunglasses mostly protected his eyes from the weirdness he was safely able to. "What the heck was that about?"

Lucky also managed to wave away the smoke around her, coughing out the last of it in her systems. "Well..." She coughed a little before turning to Poof. "I saw Poof wave his rattle before that happened..." She turned to Gantz. "Has that ever happened befo-"

She stopped DEAD in her tracks, her eyes going wide, and her jaw dropping to the seat. "WHAT THE?!"

Gantz stared at her, as if she had grown a second head. "What?" He rubbed his cheek. "Is something on my face?"

She returned that stare with one of her own, her pale face beating the boys like a dusty rug. "Gantz..." She gulped slightly. "Do you feel anymore pain?.. Any at all?"

Gantz stared at her strangely, looking like he was about to say something...

Before he suddenly noticed something... "Huh?" Now that he thought about it, he didn't hurt, not even in the least... "Now that you mention it... I'm... Fine... As a matter of fact, I feel better then ever now..."

Lucky slowly lifted up her hand and pointed downward. "You may... Want to look down..."

Gantz stared at Lucky strangely before doing as such...

His eyes widened so far, they looked like they were about to pop clean out of his head...

The leg that had suffered so much damage that day... Was healed! Really, fully, and truly healed! Slowly, the boy reached down, and patted the place where he remembered the scrapes being. Nothing. No scab, no dried blood, no infection, no NOTHING! It was like the scrapes weren't even there to begin with, at all!

... ... ... Dead silence followed...

"B-B-B-B-B-But... But..." Gantz stammered, and continued to do as such as he felt his rational mind go into critical overload. "This... This... This is-- This is im-... This is impossible..!" Gantz finally shouted out. "But h-h-how?!"

Lucky looked every bit as startled as he was. "Don't ask me! I'm just as confused as you are!"

Benny looked confused at what was going on. "What's going on back there?! Something up?"

Gantz looked frantic as he felt his mind starting to overheat. "But how?! injuries don't just heal spontaneously! I give 'Healing Magic' that one exception, but no-one here knows any right?!"

Lucky shook her head. "I know I don't."

Poof smiled slightly. "Poof poof!"

He pointed back and forth between Poof and Lucky, still unable to take in what had just happened. "But..." After a moment he thought a bit harder. "Wait a minute... The injury disappeared... AFTER that weird smoke right?"

Lucky nodded. "I think so. I don't know really..."

Gantz thought a bit harder. "Hmmmmm... Thinking logically..." He thought the hardest he probably ever thought before, as he slowly spoke. "Let's see... We got away from the Heartless with Benny's help... We hit that speedbump... Then that weird smoke..." He looked to Lucky. "Lucky... What happened between the speedbump and the smoke?"

BEEP BEEP!!

Lucky never had time to answer, since both of them turned to look behind Benny...

WHAAAAAAM!! As well as recoil at the hit.

The Hot-Rod Heartless were zooming right behind them, screeching their engines angrily at their prey. One of them had managed to ram Benny's backside, to try and stop their trip...

Which only served to SEVERLY tick off Benny.

"OWW!!" He was boosted a few knotches up in speed while he started to curse under his breath. Using the Rear View Mirrors, he looked behind himself as well, and started to feel his insides really boil like that of an active Volcano ready to blow. "OH SO YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME HUH?! FINE THEN!! COME GET SOME!!"

With little to no warning, the toon taxi veered to the right, and slammed a nearby Hot-Rod heartless, sending it flying.

Lucky and Gantz once again winced, as the hit sent a shock through the Benny. "BENNY!!" Gantz yelled, grabbing Benny's steering wheel. "Would you let go of your pride, and just focus on getting us OUT OF HERE?!" He immediately turned Benny's steering wheel, when he saw the taxi aiming himself for the Heartless to the left. "We can feel every blow you give those heartless!! If you want to come back and fight them later, you be my guest. But shouldn't the lives of your friends come first?!"

Benny seethed. "NUH-UH, NO WAY KID!! Those friggen NIMRODS left a DENT in my butt!! DO YOU HAVE **ANY** IDEA HOW LONG IT'S GOING TO TAKE TO FIX THAT?! AND LET ME TELL YOU, THE WHOLE EXPERIENCE OF FIXING IT ISN'T COMFORTABLE AT ALL!!" Having said that, Benny rammed the Hot-Rod Heartless to his left, despite Gantz's best efforts.

Gone was Gantz's rational mind; in exchange, panic took over. "BENNY!! YOU HAVE THREE PASSENGERS BACK HERE WHO CAN BARELY LOOK AFTER THEMSELVES IN A SITUATION LIKE THIS, LET ALONE ANY NORMAL CIRCUMSTANCE!! WE'RE TAKING JUST AS MUCH OF A POUNDING AS YOU ARE!! NOW CUT IT OUT!!"

"WHY DON'T YOU TRY AND MAKE ME?!"

"MAYBE I WILL!!"

Lucky sat back in embarrassment... "Man... I've heard of Road Rage between drivers... But Road Rage between drivers and their cars?!" She slapped her forehead. "I guess it IS true what they say... ONLY in Toon Town!"

Benny and Gantz continued having an argument from that starting point, both of them fighting over control of the ride. Benny easily had an edge being the vehicle itself, and thus the better driver, but Gantz had a hearty amount of adrenaline pumping through him, which gave his reflexes a competitive edge. Meanwhile, the Hot-Rod Heartless were trying to close in on the taxi, closing ranks so as to try and completely stop them...

And just when things looked like it was going to get bad...

BAAAAAAM!!

A gunshot rang out through the air, cutting off Benny and Gantz's argument, and causing the Hot-Rod Heartless to raise their heads...

While one of them disappeared in a puff of black smoke...

"What the-" Gantz started in disbelief.

"Hell was-" Benny continued, equally shocked.

"That sound?!" Lucky finished.

"Poof!" Poof said, joining in the game.

VRRRROOOOOOM!!

Before any of them knew what happened a weird red vehicle jumped into action. The vehicle almost looked like a long bulky motorcycle with no wheels, though the answer as to why this was, was answered when it hovered 2 feet off the ground, completely parallel to it. On the motorcycle was what appeared to be a weird looking creature. Instead of a human, it appeared to be a weird looking furry, that almost resembled a cross between a wolf and a cat. It had jet black fur on the top of it's head, while the muzzle area looked like a bright yellow. It had a puff of fur on it's chest that mixed the two colors together, before disappearing in a dark red shirt. He wore jet black pants, with a belt loaded to the teeth with bullet shells. He also wore black boots, with red straps, and a pair of golden rimmed goggles on top on top of his head, with a small black pony tail on the back of his head...

And attached to his waist, along with the bullets...

Had to have been the BIGGEST, DANG, SIX SHOOTER PISTOL anyone had ever seen in their lives.

However, this weapon went ignored as the creature was holding a weird looking red pistol in his left hand while his right held onto the controls. The pistol was long and slender, and appeared to have a small yellow 'X' on the side of it.

"More of these little monsters are there?" The wolf humanoid said as he cocked his gun. A smirk crossed his muzzle, revealing fangs. "All the more fun for us, Eh, Klonoa?"

Sitting directly behind him on the motorcycle was another weird creature that looked like a cross between a cat and a rabbit; a cabbit in otherwords. It had black fur with white outer fur on it's muzzle, with long black rabbit-like ears flowing behind it's head, ended with white-furred ends that resembled stars. The creature wore a sky blue jacket with a silver zipper running along the front, dark blue shorts, and red shoes with white laces. On the creatures head was what appeared to be a light blue cap, with the symbol of a famous video game idol, that looked like a yellow circle, mouth opened and about to nibble down on an equally yellow dot, much smaller then the bigger one.

The second character, known as Klonoa, smiled. "Right! Let's help those guys out!" he yelled heroically, as he lifted his hand, and stood up on the wolf's motorcycle.

In the figures yellow gloves was what appeared a golden ring roughly the size of a football, and topped with a tiny green gem...

Suddenly, bright energy shot out of the gem, and formed random shapes until it became one that resembled a long, bright sword. "Let's go Guntz! _Rupurudu_!"

The wolf, possibly Guntz, smirked as he re-aimed his pistol. "Ready when you are!"

In a super quick moment, that was not to be believed, the one known as Klonoa, JUMPED off the SPEEDIND motorcycle, and landed on Benny's hood. ("HEY!! WATCH THE SHNOZ KID!!" Benny yelled indignantly.) Before the Hot-Rod Heartless could make head's or tails of what was happening, Klonoa swung his Wind Sword and easily sliced one of them in half. The Heartless were very ticked at that, and tried to jump up to hit the boy hard.

BANG-BANG-BANG!

Only for three of them to bite the dust when Guntz fired three continuous rounds from his pistol. Klonoa smiled, as he twirled his strange golden ring causing the sword to suddenly shapeshift into what appeared to be a pure-energy hammer. "YAH!!" WHHHAAAAAM!! Another Hot-Rod Heartless was sent flying away, while the cabbit batted the remaining two away from Benny and his passengers. Klonoa quickly turned to Gantz and Lucky. "You guys get out of here! We'll take care of them!!" Having said that, Klonoa jumped off of Benny and on the hood of one of the Hot-Rod Heartless, shapeshifted his pure energy hammer into what appeared to be a polearm, and jabbed it through the hood.

Guntz followed up by charging up energy in his pistol, "3-2-1- FIRE!!" before firing out an energy shot at the next Hot-Rod Heartless. Upon doing that, more heartless seemed to shoot up from seemingly nowhere, causing Guntz to start shooting like crazy. "You can trust us, we'll stop these bloody monsters!"

Not one to turn down an easy escape, Gantz nodded and yelled to Benny. "BENNY, FLOOR IT AND GET US OUT OF HERE!!"

Benny answered this with the screeching of tires. "You better sit down and buckle your seatbelt kid!!"

Gantz and Lucky immediately buckled themselves in, just in time for Benny to take off like a rocket down the street, leaving Klonoa and Guntz to deal with the Heartless. Gantz held his cap as the wind blew like crazy, while Lucky held onto Poof as tight as she could, so as not to lose him.

Back with Klonoa and Guntz, the two were easily handling the heartless. Klonoa, now back on Guntz's hoverbike was slicing at any Heartless that came to close, easily exchanging blows with an Aerial Knocker Heartless (A Heartless that resembled a bird with boxing gloves on flowing antennaes that served as it's surrogate arms.). Guntz was also holding his own, shooting at both the far away, and close Heartless like 'Fortune Tellers', 'Bolt Towers', and 'Hammer Frames'.

Guntz growled as he fired round after-continuous round of firepower on the the monsters. "Klonoa, maybe we should focus on getting the heck out of here ourselves!" Klonoa, having seemingly picked up a Hammer Frame heartless with a Wind Bullet and holding it over his head, turned to Guntz. "We're stronger sure, but I've got a feeling that more are on their way here! We'll be outnumbered if this keeps up!"

Klonoa threw the Hammer Frame Heartless away, humorously defeating up to 8 other Heartless upon doing so, and nodded. "Right Guntz, I understand." He sat himself back down, brought out his energy sword from his Wind Ring, and blocked an oncoming blow from a Luna Bandit "Besides, we need to make sure Lolo, Chipple, and the others are okay!" He shoved the Heartless away, ran it through, and quickly blocked another oncoming blow. "Just get us out of here!!"

Guntz smirked. "Hang on, kid!!" He pulled out his pistol. "Eat this, 'CHARGE'!!"

BOOOOOOM!! The bike blasted out of the mob of heartless like it was made of paper and was off like a rocket down the opposite way Benny had taken. Just to make sure that the heartless wouldn't follow them, Guntz fired a few charged shots behind them, barely even looking to do so, and easily defeated 1 Fortune Teller, and 2 Hot-Rods.

Now safe, Klonoa laughed ecstatically. "Hahahahah! That was great! Some well earned exercise!" He held onto the bike as Guntz drove like a maniac down the street. To Klonoa, this was accepted since Guntz, being the great driver he was, was only trying to make sure no Heartless followed them. "So Guntz! Do you think that Lolo and the others are okay?"

Guntz slipped on his goggles and handed a pair to Klonoa. "Knowing Pango and Chipple, I'm sure they are." Klonoa put on the goggles, and held on tight. Guntz frowned. "Been a while since Breezedale went down wouldn't you say?"

A small sad frown crossed Klonoa's muzzle as his memory traveled back to that fateful day. "Yeah, I know..."

That was the last thing said, as the two took off down the street...

* * *

_**(Klonoa and Guntz are property and trademark of 'Klonoa Works', a Japanese game company that works alonside Namco, whom also claims property of the two characters. For those of you who are curious, NO, Klonoa and Guntz are not OC's, as stated before. As a matter of fact, it's because of the franchise these two came from that I first came to Fanfiction. But more on that later.)

* * *

**_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Meanwhile, in a very dark place.

Several screens were now on, showing several scenes. One of them appeared to be set on a town street where a boy wearing a jumpsuit, a girl with cerulean clothes, a fairygod baby, and a toon taxi was saved by a black and white furred cabbit wearing blue, and a black and gold furred wolf riding a hoverbike. Another showed another city street, more dirty and grimy then the previous one, where several figures ran down the sidewalk; Wally appeared to be in front, with Koap, Lucas, Tilly, Jeff, and Iago right behind him. The third showed a scene where another young boy in a dark silver jumpsuit was working on some kind of armor... Before static covered the scene, and shown a battle sequence between a large group of heroes and another large, that seemed to be filled with the evil twins of many of the members of the first group.

... ... ...

But on the fourth screen...

It was nothing short of a massacre.

It shown Otto utterly obliterating the heartless that had crossed him earlier. And by obliterating, I mean,completely and utterly MASSACRING them, not even leaving the usual black dust. His eyes had dark energy leaking out of them, the energy now completely turning his eyes black, to show how ferally P.O.'ed he was right now.

The figure regarded Otto coldly, taking in each detail. "Young one... You are so angry..." He stood up, the shadows still covering him, and took a closer look at Otto on screen, pausing it all the while. He grinned evilly, "And that is your ultimate, but favorably delightful, weakness..." He chuckled cruelly, his form even letting out the darkest of auras. "What's more, he has such power, in this form. But even then, I feel there is more he is still holding back." He sat back down. "Let's see just how powerful he can become."

BEEP BEEP!

The figure looked to another screen to his right, turning his chair in interest. With a single wave of his hand, the screen came on...

Revealing a character almost more intimidating looking then he was; sitting in a throne and speaking with two rather strange creatures, and strangely enough, Anti-Gantz was right along with him... Though the security cameras SHOWN he was in his room. The dark figure that had spoke before, shook his head, possibly one of them was messing with the cameras, he thought. Slowly, he turned to each monster, taking in each detail coldly.

One looked almost completely a mix between pale white and silver, big and huge with muscular arms, spikes running along the outside edges of his arms, until it ended with his hands, where the fingers were replaced by giant claws. It had elephant like feet with spikes running along the outside side of his legs, and almost up his torso, and, strangely enough, a bow tie wrapped around his neck, going down the front...

But the figure also had a cylinder head, with a single eye near the top, and a cigar hanging from one of the many lines circling the head, making one assume it was his mouth...

It was none other then Saturn.

The second figure wore a thick cloak, so his form was completely unseeable... But looking closely, one could almost see dark silver fur underneath the hood; Master Z, from last chapter.

And the third figure, the one sitting on the throne, was easily the scariest figure there. He wore a dark purple mask that looked like a cross between a fox and a warthog, with terrible crimson red war paint on each side of the face. The eye holes were pale, leading one to believe that the character was one of demonic descent. He wore a jet black vest, with jet black wind-suit pants, and dark brown military style boots on his feet. From long sleeves, hands could be seen, hands that were connected to long, bony fingers, that almost looked like claws, all things considered. The figure recognized this character...

After all, he had done business with him a long time ago.

"Dark Star Haze..." The figure grumbled as he watched. "What ARE you up to?"

The kingly demon figure, Dark Star Haze, or simply Haze, looked down at the two monsters and young boy before him, taking in the boy with an almost kind smile... KEYWORD: ALMOST. **"So, Drake doesn't suspect a thing?"** Haze asked, his dark, forbidding voice booming through the room.

Anti-Gantz shook his head. "No Grand-Master Haze." He bowed low to the floor. "He was suspicious since I was absent during his meetings, having chosen to work on my armor during each one, but I calmed his suspicions with my creations grand debut." He lifted his head, to show a sincerely concerned face. "But he has made a threat to throw me in the Shadow Realm for all eternity if he finds out I'm two-timing him."

Haze laughed... And boy did he laugh. The laugh was a demonic laughter, that would easily give the devil and his demons themselves a cold shiver. **"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!"**

Anti-Gantz himself shivered at it, same as Saturn. Master Z might have... If not for the fact that he was laughing along with his master psychotically. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!! The Shadow Realm?! Who's he trying to fool?!" Z slowed his laughter to a chuckle so he could stop himself. "While it may bring psychological tortures, zat realm has nozing on the pits of Hell itself..." A creepy smirk came on his face. "Take it from some-vone who knows."

**"And besides."** Haze said, stopping his laughter himself. The demon waved his hand to Anti-Gantz...

Causing a weird purple aura to appear around him. **"So long as my influence is about you, Drake COULD send you to the Shadow Realm..." **He smiled a little. **"But the demonic illusions and influences would never be able to lay a finger on you."** Gantz lifted his hands, trying to touch the aura that had surrounded him. **"Let Drake make his threats, they should mean absolutely nothing to you."**

A small silence followed...

Before Anti-Gantz let out a long, relieved sigh. "Okay, whatever you say."

Z walked forward, crossing his arms. "Now, on to business." He turned to the boy... Anti-Gantz shuddered, almost feeling Z smirking at him creepily. "How goes your new armor? We all know of the disasterous failure the first one was."

Saturn growled as he walked to Z. "The armor is a work in progress you furry little maggot!" He took a puff of his cigar and blew the smoke into Z's face. "It was expected that the armor wouldn't succeed where Drake failed, the first time. The Author Fighters are strong." Z didn't flinch at the smoke, much to Saturn's disappointment. "Much stronger then we first thought." Upon saying that, he walked in front of Haze and bowed deeply. "With proper work, the armor WILL help in our future plans." He lifted a head, showing his shark-like fangs. "It could even come in handy, if any of the other monsters decide to try and rebel. Heaven knows Dimentio has his own agenda, and Shin's loyalties are shaky at best."

Haze scoffed at this. **"Do you doubt my decisions, Saturn?"** Saturn immediately hit the floor, bowing an apology. **"Don't worry, I understand your concern."** He rolled his eyes turning to another side of the room. **"Dimentio was a begrudging addition, as I know he could be plotting behind my back even now... But he has his uses."** He snickered slightly, **"And with God as my witness, I swear to milk out every last use before he does do something he'll later regret."** After a moment, an evil smile crossed his muzzle. **"And as for Shin... Well, you know as well as I, that he has no choice but to serve me..."**

Saturn chuckled himself. "Of course, how could I have forgotten?" After a moment, he got back up on his feet, smugly smirking. "Anyways, all is going according to plan... The armor's second upgrade will soon be complete, and we will be ready for the second test drive."

"Actually Master Saturn..."

Saturn raised a nonexistent eye-brow curiously, before turning to Anti-Gantz. Anti-Gantz gulped nervously, as he pulled his collar away from his neck, trying to air out the inside of his jumpsuit. "We have a small... Problem."

... ... ... ... ...

Z chuckled in a low tone, a psychotic presence about him. "Oh zis should be a real scream."

Saturn was now looking at Anti-Gantz with a concerned stare, looking as if that was the LAST thing he wanted to hear. Haze, on the other hand, felt an eye twitch. Considering all the things he had been put through concerning his past minions, hearing that there was a problem always irked him greatly.** "YES, ANTI-GANTZ..?"**

The anti flinched at Haze's growl, and gulped nervously. "Well you see, thankfully I did find, and single out the problem... Consequently however, the problem was the suit's power source." He gulped once more. "The Thundaga Materia, while it proved useful to power the armor's super strength and speed abilities, also proved to be the reason why the armor was weak against water."

Z smirked. "Opposed Elements will always fight against each other. 'Vater opposed to Thunder, Fire opposed to Ice." Chuckling insanely for a moment, he turned to Saturn. "Makes it little vonder vhy ve don't get along vith each other, eh, Saturn?" He lifted a hand, which was covered by a long black sleeve, took a deep breath, and blew into it...

That SINGLE breath froze the sleeve SOLID...

CRACK, CLINK-CLINK-CLINK-CLINK-CLINK!

The sleeve broke apart as something crashed right through it...

Hidden in the sleeve was what appeared to be a humanoid hand covered with dark silver fur, and bloodstained white claws on his hands, strong looking, and they definitely looked like they had been through the toughest of battles. "After all, Fire and Ice don't mix do zey?"

Saturn gave the ice powered Z a stern glare. "Let's not get off subject Z..." Saturn turned back to Anti-Gantz. "Do continue child."

Anti-Gantz nodded after a moment. "Right." He cleared his throat. "Anyways, ultimately, I either need to find an alternate power source, or some way to cancel out the backlash of the Thundaga Materia." He gulped nervously, after a moment. "No good on both grounds I'm afraid."

Considering this, Haze leaned forward in his seat. **"And you are certain, it is a MAGICAL energy source that you need?"**

It was silent for a moment, before the anti nodded. "Yes sir. The armor is purely magi-technology based. Magical energy sources is what it needs." Noticing Haze's stare, Anti-Gantz continued. "You see grand master, I believe that magi-technology could very well be effective to our cause. Why, if people put more study into it, Magi-Technology could very easily put regularly powered machines off the market. Magi-Technology, in the eyes of many, is the wave of the future, due to it being the wave of the past back in the ancient history of the world of Sylverant."

Haze nodded, willing to accept this information. **"Fine then, Anti-Gantz. I will accept this explanation."** He looked to Saturn, an invisible eyebrow raised. **"How come you've done nothing to help Anti-Gantz with his experimentations, Saturn?"**

The apparition bowed down low. "I do, master. I 'ave tampered with de security cameras in 'is room, so Drake doesn't see what 'e's up to most de time." He raised his head, and shrugged. "If 'e saw dat the Shinra Corporation was back up and running since the 'ole 'Geostigma incident' so long ago, 'e would very likely try to make business deals with dem 'imself. And 'dat is somefing we don't need... At least, not just yet." He got back to his feet after a second and shook his head. "As for de boy's experimentations demselves, I would be no 'elp. I know nofing about Magi-Technology, or even magic for dat matter, aside from the Fire magic you bestowed upon me."

**"Anti-Gantz and his role in my plans should be YOUR responsibility Saturn..."** Haze said to the monster sternly. **"You agreed to that when you brought him here to work for me."**

Saturn flinched a little. "Well, I'm sorry master. But I'm no magical genius."

"Heck, you're not even ze sharpest tool in ze shed, to say ze least, _Herr_ Saturn." Z smugly added, making both Saturn and Anti-Gantz throw him a stern glare.

Haze sat back, and considered this long and hard. **"Yes, yes... Indeed Saturn... I see we must come up with something else."**

A long, almost torturous silence followed... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ...

... ... ... ...

... ... ... ...

... ... ... ...

Haze's face brightened... Before an insidous smirk formed on his muzzle. **"Saturn..."**

Saturn bowed down low, "Yes master?"

Saturn immediately felt himself jump to his feet, and spit out his cigar in sheer shock, Anti-Gantz looked at Saturn with a look of confusion, whilst Z snickered evilly...

All because Haze let out this line.

**"What's the status of your other minor minions? I'm sure the eldest female would be happy enough to lend a hand."**

(Cue what had happened three lines up.)

Saturn stared in utter shock at what Haze had said. "But Master! I thought we agreed! Dey would play no part in any of dis!" Haze glared at Saturn stone-faced. "B-but..." He stuttered, which came as a surprise to Anti-Gantz; never before had he EVER heard his master so nervous before. "But, dey are untrained! Dey've lived a sheltered lifestyle most their lives! Dey don't 'ave the survival skills we do, nor do dey 'ave the experience! Dey are not ready!"

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Saturn, Anti-Gantz, and even Z jumped almost 5 feet into the air at the sound of the kaboom.

Haze had aimed his hand to the left of him... And blown one of the BIGGEST, DANG HOLES, one could ever see, in the wall in that direction.

**"DO NOT TRY MY PATIENCE SATURN..."** Haze grumbled, his voice suddenly replaced by a demonic screech almost similar to a bat. He cleared his throat, and continued, his normal voice back. **"That girl is the perfect choice for the job. She HAS taken classes in Magic schools in various worlds am I right?"** He motioned to a screen near him. **"Why, correct me if I'm wrong, but she HAS passed with the highest grades in the magic school of Vane in the world of Lunar, the Vareth Magic Institute in Radiata, The magic school in the city of Rabanastre in the country of Ivalice... Why, she even went to Hogwarts for a few years..."** The screen shown these places in order; The city of Vane in the world of Lunar, which could be found on a floating island 30 feet above the land below. The Vareth Magic Institute in Radiata was a city with giant walls surrounding every side of it, and a majestic castle near the center, one couldn't ignore it's rustic, and almost medieval look. Rabanastre was similar to Radiata, but almost looked like it had even more enhanced technology then anything Fanfiction had. While finally for Hogwarts, it shown a giant brooding castle, famous for it's twists and turns. **"Am I right?"**

Saturn stared at the screen looking like he had been struck hard in the face... He KNEW that Haze was right. "Yes master, I know..."

Anti-Gantz looked confused at what was going on. But at the same time, he was impressed. Whoever Haze and Saturn were talking about must've been one smart cookie to have been able to study various magical sources and get good grades at schools with different magic sources. However, he was curious... Who was this girl they were talking about? "Zi- I mean, Z..." Z turned to the boy, his fur covered, claw for nail, hand still visible. "Who are they talking about?"

Z chuckled to himself. "You mean... He has never told you?"

Anti-Gantz looked up at the strange creature curiously. "Hasn't told me what?"

The robed creature crossed his arms, before bringing his visible arm and making a movement similar to zipping the lip. "Sorry boy, but I'm not going to say. It should be your MASTER'S job to tell you such zing's afterall."

To say this didn't surprise Anti-Gantz would've been an understatement. Z had always been a sadistic jerk. With small hesitant steps, he walked forward to do one thing, and one thing only...

Confront his two masters.

"Excuse me." Anti-Gantz asked, catching Haze's and Saturn's attention. Anti-Gantz felt a tad bit nervous at it, but curiosity spoke louder then cautiousness. "But who are you two talking about? Am I the only person who's in the dark about this whole thing?"

Saturn slapped his forehead, while Haze smirked. **"Oh don't you worry, young one. You will be meeting the person we speak of soon enough."** He turned to Saturn. **"Now Saturn. Care to share the last known location of that young lady. I wish to bring her here immediately."**

One would almost think that Saturn had done something very aweful as he lowered his head with a guilty sigh. "I recently recieved a letter from her..." Shaking his head, he continued. "She's in Vane in the world of Lunar, visiting an old friend."

That apparently seemed to make Haze's day. **"Good... That means she's not too far from this world."** He chuckled slightly, as he lounged in his throne. **"Saturn. Send out a letter to her. Tell her she's needed here as soon as possible."** Where Saturn frowned in guilt, Haze smirked in delight. **"That'll get her here fast."**

From where he watched this, the shadowy figure watched Haze's meeting. "Just what is he up to..?"

Haze stood up from his throne, and looked to all that was present. **"Seeing as how, that is all I called for, this meeting is dismissed... Saturn."** Saturn nodded. **"When the girl gets here, be sure to send her off with Anti-Gantz."** A smirk played at his face. **"We want him back to work for Drake immediately, after all."**

Saturn grabbed Anti-Gantz's shoulders and pulled him along with him, nodding hesitantly. "Y-yes master..."

Having said that, Saturn was off, Anti-Gantz in tow. Z soon followed, giving a humble bow to Haze before running off. Haze didn't mind this, he knew Z had other things on his mind right now, what with Marx and Randall here in the Null Void.

Slowly, he started to walk off... ... ...

Before he slowly turned his head...

And looked directly at where a camera was hidden...

The first shadowy figure regarded Haze coldly, while Haze did the same thing.

A smirk came on the demon's face. **"Soon, Kavma... Very soon..." **He started to walk off...

But the figure, known as Kavma, heard one last utter before the camera went dead with a screen of static.

**"YOU WILL REGRET CROSSING ME..."**

Kavma didn't flinch at this sudden twist, and only waved away the screen. "No, Haze..." He got up from his throne and turned back to the screens he had been watching earlier. "In this game of Chess..." An image of Lucas appeared on screen. "It is YOU who will regret crossing me... You..."

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The screen showing Lucas suddenly exploded with a flash of dark energy. Nothing remained of it.

"And that damned boy..."

**_(The Cell Theme Remix plays in the background.)_**

It was right there, that he looked to his screens again...

And saw Otto fighting ferociously against the Heartless.

"And I know just how to rid myself of the latter..."

**_(The song ends as the screen goes black.)_**

* * *

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Otto roared as he completely obliterated the Heartless that were foolish enough to charge him. Though whenever he killed one, several thousand more would take it's place.

_"You're so angry, young one."_ _Kavma said in the background, going unheard by Otto._

And even if that voice was outloud, he wouldn't have heard it. He felt as if nothing of the outside world would reach him. Right now, it was only him, and the heartless, duking it out. Nothing else mattered. Nothing else would.

_"But why are you so angry, young one?" Kavma continued. "What in your memories would spark such a hatred?"_

Otto roared once more, as he charged and sliced up to 30 different Heartless with a single swipe. But he didn't stop there. The boy, charged once more, slicing apart anything that got in his way. "You all..!!" He yelled in absolute hatred.

_"What in your memories spark such hate, and contempt? You humans shall always confuse me..." Kavma continued. "However, you're kind is easy to figure out, once you have the proper understanding of them."_

Otto never finished that sentence, as an Assault Rider Heartless plowed in to him. He countered with a powerful claw swipe, which sliced it clean in half. Powerwild Heartless appeared out of nowhere and charged. However, he was ready for them, firing a powerful blast of dark energy to obliterate them.

_"So what is it? The Heartless took your home, I know... But what else is there? Is it friends?"_

Otto transformed his right claw into a darksword, and sliced a Large Body Heartless into teeny tiny little pieces.

_"Family?"_

The darkbender roared in hate as he fired a powerful Hell-fire Burst at a Fortune Teller Heartless.

_"Or is it a child?"_

One Infernous Blaze Blitz later, several Ice type heartless were melted on the ground.

_"Ah... Here it is..."_

Otto jumped backward, slid across the street, and quickly looked up...

His eyes went wide, his breath ragged, and face pale.

_"It is a woman..."_

Standing before him, heartless nowhere to be found, was a young girl around Otto's age. She had light silver hair atop her head, with a warriors bandana around her head. She wore a black jacket, with a white middriff shirt underneath it. She wore white baggy pants with silverish armor plates dangling from a belt, and hiking boots upon her feet. Though she would appear gruff to some, she showed the boy before her an almost glowing gentleness, which was shown from a loving smile.

Otto couldn't believe his eyes; it couldn't have been her... It just couldn't have been... Tears filled his eyes... "I-I... Istara?"

The girl known as Istara smiled down to Otto, not saying a word, slowly she approached, her arms open wide to give the boy a hug... One that, to Otto, would've relieved so much pain. Could this have really been true? But it couldn't be possible..!

She died!

_"Ah, love... Such a dreadful bond..." Came Kavma, still unheard... He was chuckling under his breath._

Otto's eyes were back to normal now, dark energy held back by joyful, ecstatic tears. "Istara! I can't believe it!! It really is you!" He jumped to his feet, and rushed over to her...

He stopped dead when he saw a shape form over Istara...

_"And yet..." Kavma said, finishing. "A bond so EASILY severed..."_

SLICE...

A sword plunged through Istara's chest... A sword of pure darkness...

Standing over her, holding the sword... Was the same Invisible Heartless that had fought with Gantz earlier. "Look familiar?" He grinned.

And indeed it looked familiar.

He remembered it so well... The Heartless had invaded Antheum, looking for something to eat.

Istara had chosen that day of all days to go out with him without her sword... Otto said to her that he would escort her back to get it...

And yet... Suddenly a scream for help came from elsewhere. He had turned to see that Wally was standing over the body of his now deceased girlfriend Kiri... The Light Bender had been to late to help her...

Just like Otto had been... Taking his eyes off of Istara, even for that brief moment, was the worst mistake he had ever made.

The Istara here in present time was in the same position, the past one was in reality, when a sword of pure darkness ran her through. Her body was arched backward in recoil to the pain, blood ran down her shirt, and the girl gasped in pain...

But what would haunt the boy till the day he died was the look she gave him when it happened. It was a look of pure sadness, pain, and above all, love. She stared at him with that stare, till her eyes went pale, signalling her own death.

... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ...

_**(Snap**_.)

Something inside the boy snapped.

Almost as if to worsen the pain, the Istara Otto had seen here in the present, disappeared... It wasn't real, it was only an illusion.

But to be EXTREMELY Frank...

Otto didn't care anymore.

He hit his knees, unable to believe what had just happened... Before he started to grit his teeth.

**"YOU..!"** Came a deep, inhuman growl from Otto's person.

That appeared to be the signal for that Invisible to get the crud out of dodge. "Have fun with my friends. They have been looking for someone to play with." Upon saying that, he disappeared, being replaced by Hostile Program Heartless...

But after what happened today, they would soon learn that they would send an army out at him, and it wouldn't have mattered.

**"YOU..!!!" **His growl deepened till it actually sounded like something right out of a monster movie. **"ALL OF YOU..!!!!!!!" **Now even the Hostile Programs were starting to get EXTREMELY nervous.

If anyone was watching this scene, nothing would've ever been able to prepare them for the sight that followed.

**"I'M GONNA SEND YOU ALL TO HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**_(The 'Vs. the Silver Dragon Theme' from Radiata Stories plays in the background.)_**

BOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!

Dark energy shot out of Otto like a friggen bomb, blasting away at least one of them. But for those that stayed, they recieved the shock of a lifetime...

For at that moment...

Otto actually transformed.

In that single burst of energy, Otto had transformed himself from a mere human boy... To easily one of the most powerful looking monsters, yet to be discovered. Gone was the human flesh, which was replaced now by lizard-like scales, which looked like a mix between purple and black. His jacket and pants were still there looking like they had stretched out to fit him. His head was in the shape of a Tyrannosaurus Rex, with teeth to match, his body bulked up till it looked like the monster had become a mountain of muscle. His arms were widened out in a beastly way, his dark claws now looked like they were a natural part of the body, and were even 10 times bigger then they were before. The jet black hair that had been hidden under Otto's headband was now being shown, wild and untamed to make this beast look even more vicious and wild. The eyes became lizard-like, with slits going down the center...

All in all, Otto had truely become a beast to fear...

He had become a Chaos Rex.

**"NOW YOU GET 'YOURS' YOU (BLEEP!) MONSTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of town.

The girl that had saved Gantz before was now sitting down, catching her breath. "I better get (Pant) A BIG paycheck (pant) for this one..."

Misty had just barely managed to save one kid from being eaten. But on the downside, the heartless saw fit to have a friggen ARMY try and take her on at once after that first attack. After a moment, she turned down the way that Gantz had ran after she had saved him. "Sure hope that kid managed to get away okay... Cause the LAST thing I need is someone ELSE poking at my conscience..."

_"I thought you were my friend..."_ Came the voice inside Misty's head, once more.

"OH, GIVE IT A REST ALREADY!!!!" She said, whacking herself over the head. She groaned a little. "Ah, just great... Now I'm not sure, whether I'm as sane as the rest, or someone that needs serious psychiatric therapy..." She stood back up on her feet and looked around. "Well might as well forget it for now. Better scope around for more heartless..."

She never knew what hit her.

POOOOOOOOOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

She felt like something had slammed into the back of her head, and quickly flew past. The blow knocked her off her feet and sent her sliding across the ground, face-first.

Slowly, painfully, she lifted herself off the ground, and held her face, which looked like it had been bloodied up a little. However, due to another special ability Misty had, her face turned into a foggy version of itself, shifted around a little, and returned back to normal, showing Misty's face as if it was never injured. "Ow..." She picked herself off the ground, held her head a moment, beore, growling all the while, started looking around. "OKAY! WHO'S THE WISE GUY?!?!?"

She never would've thought that someone would answer the way she was answered...

She was answered by a Beastly, and demonic roar.

Misty jumped up three feet in the air, as she quickly looked around. "What in the name of all that is good and holy was THAT?!?!?"

She got her answer.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A building behind her blasted apart, the damage covered by a smokescreen. Misty looked at the smokescreen fearfully, before entering a battle stance. "I don't know who you are or where you came from..." She said with a bit of nervousness, before shaking it off. "But as an ex-member of the Teen Team, I demand that you show yourself!!"

The smoke started to clear... Revealing a grizzly, wide, muscular, 10 foot tall shadow.

**"HEARTLESS..."** The beast growled.

Misty looked at the shadow in confusion; Heartless? Her eyes widened, as she slowly looked to her left, where a mirror shop waited for her gaze. Since her black hood was still over her head and face, and a good portion of her body looked black in this battle ready form, one would be able to mistake Misty for a creature of shadow...

Whatever that creature was, it had mistook Misty for a Heartless.

Misty growled as she came at ready. "I'm warning you buddy! I'm no Heartless, but if you even THINK about attacking me, you'll be in for a butt whoopin!!"

**"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

Misty winced, but kept up her stance, as the creature walked out of the smoke...

Chaos Rex Otto appeared growling angrily. **"HEARTLESS... HEARTLESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** He roared in absolute hatred, as he got his claws ready to slaughter. **"DIE!!!!!! GO TO HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

It was then that, Misty had a very bad feeling that SHE was the one that was in for a bad butt whoopin...

* * *

(As the chapter ended, the view now turns back to the Halloween Party at Gantz's place.)

Wally: I remember that happening actually. (Everyone was now back in the lobby of the Author's booth.) Otto's Chaos Rex form is something that shouldn't be trifled with, that's for sure.

Mandy: If you ask me, Gantz just copied the idea of the Incredible Hulk, and Jak 2.

Wally: In all actuality, That's probably what DID create Otto's Chaos Rex form. Jak 2 anyways. But Gantz had had the Chaos Rex form created long before he even joined Fanfiction.

Grim: Oh really? Well, where did Gantz get the idea for it?

Wally: In all actuality, Otto isn't Gantz's creation, at least not entirely. (Everyone stares at Wally questionably.) I remember way back when when me and Otto were first created, that Gantz had this good friend in the real world. The two really liked to role-play in their spare time. In their role-playing, they ended up creating me and Otto, or specifically, Gantz made me, while his friend created Otto. That friend just let Gantz take ownership of Otto, after a little while.

Mandy: So you're making the excuse that this friend of Gantz's made Otto an 'Incredible Hulk wannabe'?

Otto: (Has a flat face, his left eye twitching.) Well, it's better then being a 'Noseless Embodiment of Hate'.

Mandy: (Sarcastically.) Oh, I never heard THAT one before.

???: (The mystery host appeared out of nowhere.) Why hello! What are you talking about over here?

Otto: Well, GANTZ. (The mystery host doesn't flinch.) WE were talking about mine and Wally's creation. Something you should know all about...

???: (Thinks a moment, but doesn't flinch.) Oh really? Don't know a thing about it, actually.

Grim: Heh, Ouch.

Wally: WHAT?!?!? Mate what are you talking about?!? You said so yourself that mine and Otto's creation was a special occasion to you! How could you not remember!?!?

??: (Chuckles.) I keep telling you; I'm not Gantz Gun van Drake.

Otto: Oh would you just GIVE IT A REST ALREADY?!?!?!?!?!? (Takes the drama mask on the man's face.) And take off that damn mask!!!!

(Otto viciously removes the mask...)

Grim: What the?

(To reveal that the figure underneath, WASN'T Gantz.)

(Instead, behind the mask was the face of a man of some kind, which had three strange slice marks running along up his face, and a rather big scratch around his left eye. He wore a yellow hat with black lines running along it, and had light orange hair, with a piece of it tied in a scruffy pony tail.)

(All activity in the room stopped DEAD...)

???: Hello everyone! (Suddenly, a weird black crow flies in out of nowhere... The crow looked like a blob of black with crimson red eyes.) Ah, Arma! There you are! I hope you haven't gotten into trouble since I've been away.

(Lucas, whom was dressed as a Drago Kid, was the first to react.)

Lucas: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's KARL!!!!!!!!!

_**(As in Karl, a competitor in the Law of Talos Tournament on deviantART. Karl is from the same creator as the ever lovable Ragdoll character 'Climber' from the Tournament Endzone! That's right, it's another creation by Unknown Person! {Suddenly recieves a note.} Oh... Right... Karl's also a complete and utter psychopath...)**_

(Everyone runs out of the Author's booth at top speed, everyone screaming at the top of their lungs. Including Otto and Wally, though they had little choice as they were grabbed by NL, Wormtail, and WoF whom ran out the door, dragging them along.)

(In but a few short minutes, the entire room was empty... All except for Karl, and Mandy.)

Mandy: THIS, is the best that guy could come up with?

???: HAH!!!! (Gantz suddenly appeared out of nowhere.) Those guys should've seen their faces! It was great!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!! (He walked over to Karl smiling slightly.) You go Anti-Gantz! That was easily one of your best performances!!

Mandy: (Suddenly turns to the door her eyes widened.) Uh, Gantz?

Me: I mean, that was great!!! You played the part of Karl so well! Unknown should consider you for a stunt double role or something!

Mandy: Gantz?!

Me: What? (Turns to Mandy.) Can't you see I'm celebrating a prank well made?

(Mandy merely points at the doorway... Gantz looks...)

(And see's Anti-Gantz, in a full 'Karl' Costume, with the exception of the mask, had just walked in through the door.)

Anti-Gantz: (Honestly looks surprised at what was going on.) What?! You guys went on with the prank without me?!?

Me: (My eyes opened wider then they had ever been.) Wait a minute... (I point at Anti-Gantz.) If you're... Right there... (Turns to Karl.) Then who's... this?

Karl: (Smirks.) Glad to see I was a help! (Arma suddenly shape-shifted into a sword.) But now I think it's time for ME to have some fun...

(All was silent.)

Me: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (I run to the door, grabbing Anti-Gantz as I went.) ANTI-GANTZ RUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(I dragged Anti-Gantz running at the speed of Mach 3.)

(Once again, Mandy was alone with Karl.)

(All was silent.)

Mandy: Excellent work.

Karl: (His voice suddenly changing into a voice exactly the same as Mandy's.) Thank you. (Karl reaches up and grabs his head, pulling it over his head and revealing it to be a mask.)

(Underneath, weird as it may seem... Was Mandy herself.)

Mandy: (Almost smirks sadistically... Keyword: ALMOST.) Having a shadow DOES have it's advantages...

Mandy's Shadow: (Removes the Karl costume to reveal her full form, and she was on stilts, and 'Arma' transformed once more, revealing 'her' to be nothing more then Grim's robe.) I'm glad you came to me to tell me about this plan of Gantz's. It was good. But it needed a little bit of... Tweaking.

Mandy: Yes of course.

Grim: (Looked confused as heck.) Wait a minute... You PLANNED DIS?!?!? But how did you know about Gantz's plan to BEGIN WITH?!?!?

Mandy: He could barely keep it to himself. He told Billy, and, in turn, he told me. (Thinks a moment.) I guess even the stupid have their advantages. (Walks over to Gantz's closet, and grabs the door knob.) If you ask me, Gantz was asking for it. After all, there IS a reason they say 'Trick or Treat' at Halloween. I think I'll just help myself to some candy and be off. (She opens the door...)

(And what appeared to be Karl shot out of the door, Arma on top his head and all. He gave a loud 'Boogah-boogah-boogah-boogah!!!!' ... Mandy didn't even flinch.)

Mandy: Oh, come off it buddy. (Karl looked at her confused.) This stupid joke's been done already.

Shadow Mandy: (Opens a rift with Grim's scythe.) Yeah, get lost. (Grabs Karl and hurls him into the vortex.)

Mandy: (Reaches into the closet and helps herself to the candy inside.) And now for our spoils.

Shadow Mandy: Leave some Jawbreakers for me.

(... ... ... Meanwhile, elsewhere.)

(A rift opens up, dropping the same Karl the two Mandy's dispatched only moments ago in Gantz's booth. The statue regained himself, seeing he was in some futuristic looking city, that seemed to run on steam power.)

Karl: (His voice very un-Karl like, as it sounded like a pre-puberty deep throated young man.) Man! That joke sucked!

(THIS Karl wannabe pulled off the mask, revealing it to be Sperg {Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy} in disguise.)

Sperg: I KNEW I should've thought of something different. That stank to high heaven, I didn't even get to scare anyone!

???: Well, well, what have we here?

(Sperg looked behind him to find what appeared to be yet ANOTHER Karl wannabe.)

Karl: Another little human! You don't look like another competitor though...

Sperg: Oh shut up!! (This seemed to surprise Karl.) This jokes been done one too many times already! (He jumps up and tries to remove the mask.) Take off that dang mask!!!

(After a few pulls, Karl finally pulls Sperg away.)

Karl?: Hey! What's the big idea? Are you trying to pull my head off my shoulders?!

Sperg: (Only reached for the 'Mask' again.) Shut up, and take off that-

(Karl quickly grabbed Sperg's arm, squeezing it tightly...)

(WAY TOO TIGHTLY for it to be a normal human grip.)

(Sperg suddenly realized something. When he went to take off the 'mask' he noted that the face was colder then a mask... And the scar was almost life-like...)

(WAY... too life-like.)

Sperg: Wait a minute... You...

(What was revealed to be the REAL Karl, smirked sadistically.)

Karl: I would like to say, 'It's been nice knowing you'. (Arma suddenly transforms into a giant jagged spear.) But then, I wouldn't be telling the truth. (He lifted a finger in a matter of factly way, smiling airily.) We've only just met! (Suddenly turns to Arma.) What's that Arma? (After a moment of silence.) Yes, I agree. (He turns back to Sperg, smirking evilly.) if there's one thing I'm going to say that's the truth... It's that I'm GOING to ENJOY THIS...

(Sperg stared in disbelief...)

Sperg: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (He broke away from Karl, and tried to run... However, Karl caught the boy before he could get too far.)

Karl: (Smirks evilly and sadistically at the camera as it zooms in on his face, temporarily turning away from Sperg.) Happy Halloween, Humans! (Eyes the camera sadistically, smiling airily, and giving a thumbs up.) I look forward to meeting you all, Real soon!

Sperg: (As Karl loomed over him, holding Arma in her spear form.) Wait! No-wait-please!!! Cartoon Network's going to hear about this!!! STOOO---!!!!

(The screen went black as Karl's first bone-smashing punch was heard in the blackness.)

* * *

Disclaimers.

Misty: (The creators of My Life as a Teenage Robot)  
Kavma: (Roxai-Concord441)  
Haze, Z {Real name unknown... FOR NOW...}, Saturn, and Invisible Heartless working for Kavma. (Me)  
Lucky Girl (Lucky Girl Dragon Weilder.)  
Madame Wu, Combustion Man (Nickelodeon studios, the creators of Avatar the Last Airbender.)  
Karl: (Unknown Person, Flash and Comic Author extraordinaire at deviantART.)

_**{And I apologize if that last author note was too long. But I figured it would work for a Halloween theme, to make it the way it is. I hope you all enjoyed this installment, main chapter and all! R&R People! Look forward to the next update, where we find out what happens now that Otto has assumed his Chaos Rex form.}**_


	12. Heaven or Hell! Part 3

(The screen appears blank, before it finally lights back up, revealing the Gantz Gun Productions Authors Booth. It now shows Otto, Wally, and a new character sitting among them. They all were watching TV, as something big played.)

Wally: Hah! The Super Bowl! Nothing like a good game of Football to calm the nerves!

Misty (My Life as a Teenage Robot.): (Was smiling a little as well. While she wasn't a sports fan per-sei, she did enjoy public events somewhat. However, something caught her attention as they continued to watch.) Hey... (She turns to Otto.) Where's Gantz at?

Otto: (Rolls his eyes with a smirk.) Kid's not much of a sportsfan. He decided to sit this event out.

Wally: (Looks flabbergasted at the mere notion.) SAY WHA?!? For crying out loud mate! Someone needs to get it through that kids head that this isn't JUST a football game... It's THE Football game! He needs to watch! (Wally gets up from his seat...)

Otto: (Only to get pulled right back down by Otto.) I wouldn't. We all know Gantz gets enough of that from his stepfather. (Shrugs.) Sides, he's finally getting back to finishing that new chapter of his. It isn't exactly smart to interrupt him during work... (Points at Wally's right sleeve, which had a slight scorch mark upon it.) You've already learned that the hard way, last time.

Wally: (Nervously, he chuckles before turning back to the game.) Right, I forgot...

Misty: What happened that one time?

Otto: Wally barged in while Gantz was busy. That kid was so startled, he fired a 'Thundaga Spell' and lit Wally up like the Fourth of July.

Misty: (Winces) Ouch...

Wally: Yeah, you can say that... I couldn't stop twitching from the electricity for weeks! But of course, I couldn't blame Gantz for it. He apologized me half to death when he realized what happened. I mean, I've heard of an earful, but Gantz can be real chatty when he wants to be.

Otto: That's our Gantz...

(Suddenly, the screen goes out.)

Wally: WHAT THE?!?!? (He fiddes with the remote.) What the heck's going on?!?

Me: (My voice is heard over the speaker) Hey guys, sorry if I interupted anything. I just got the new chapter finished.

Otto: No problem Gantz, you didn't cut off anything important.

Wally: (Contrasting to what Otto had said, he continues fiddling with the remote.) Oh come on Gantz!! NOW?!?!?!?

Me: Don't worry Wally, I have the game recording on my TV, (I suddenly appear from the back room, jumping over the couch, and landing in the seat between Otto and Wally. [Order of seating on the couch from left to right; Misty, Otto, me, and Wally. Little useless info. XD]) While we watch this, the game will be recorded and you can watch it at some other time. (I pull out my own remote, which looked something like a silver Wii-Remote, and push the Play button.) Sides, this is the chapter you all have been waiting for!

Otto: (Gives me a death glare.) As in mine and Misty's fight between each other when we first met..? (Eye twitches.)

Misty: (Quickly stops Otto from strangling me.) Hey-hey-hey, lay off the kid! (Otto turns back to her.) He said he was telling the full story, it won't do good if he held back on details now. (Smiles lightly.) Sides, as painful as that time was, we did meet for the first time after it.

Otto: (Smiles serenely himself.) Yeah... I guess your right.

Me: (Looks between the two, and sighs in relief.) Phew, thought he was gonna kill me a second there.

Wally: SHHHHH!!! (The Super Bowl long forgotten, Wally was smiling giddily like a nine year old kid at Christmas, as the screen comes on.) It's coming on!

Me: (Turns to the audience.) It may have taken a while to get this in, but I have to admit, it's a very good piece of work. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11

Heaven or Hell!

Part 3

Janga and Dimentio's Inferno

* * *

… … … …

The scene opens up on a dark room, where dozens of screens were on, showing random scenes.

All of them were of Toon Town… Streets chaotic, Buildings toppling over (the buildings looked like those on Gingerbread Lane, so no worries there), people hiding away in buildings, Heartless streaming through the city…

Suddenly, one of the screens showed a specific scene. Apparently that scene caught the interest of whoever was watching, as a small _'beep!'_ was heard somewhere, and suddenly, the scene of interest took up every single screen.

And just what was the scene of interest?

On the multiple screens, one could see a long, bulky, red motorcycle flying 2 feet parallel to the ground, and riding on it were two figures, one looked like a black and white furred cabbit wearing blue and yellow clothes and with long ears, and a teenage wolf humanoid with black and gold fur and red clothing and a HUGE Six-shooter pistol latched to his belt.

The camera filming the scene on screen zoomed in on the humanoid wolf, before, with a 'beep!', the screen paused. Right now, the screen showed a mugshot of the wolf, mouth open slightly, obviously talking to the cabbit humanoid…

Four yellow claws, stretching from the inside of a long, purple, jacket sleeve, reached out and touched one of the screens the index claw set next to the Wolf's left eye onscreen.

"So… Gutz… You're son has come after all." Came a deep but scratchy cat like voice from the shadows beyond the sleeve.

Slowly, the hand reached over to a control panel near the screens, before pressing a button. "Old friend… Your son Guntz looks so much like you. He has grown so much since I saw him last…" The camera slowly panes to the left. "When he was a cub, watching as you died before his eyes, and watched as his home burnt to cinders."

The camera stopped with another button press, now showing the cabbit. "Hmmmmmm…" The figure considered Klonoa curiously, before snapping his claws. "Ah yes… That village boy…"

The camera now shows a muzzle of pale silver fur, a mouth curved downward into a displeased frown. "The one… that appeared out of nowhere… The one that fought my army of monsters… And took away one of the most bewitching game I had ever come across…"

Memories played through the figures mind, causing him to frown further. "Country Brat… How dare he?"

'_Beep!'_ Typing could be heard after that. The camera showed the figures claws typing up a storm on the control panels. "They must be thinking that they can continue to monkey around and ruin my plans…"

A smirk appeared on the figures face…

Before the camera zoomed out revealing just who the figure was…

The figure was a ghastly sight; a humanoid cat covered head to toe in pale silver fur. The cat wore a long purple jacket that stretched past his waist and almost covered his calves, dark purple leather pants, dark purple military boots, and a dark purple Top Hat. The face was an even more ghastly sight as, on the pale silver fur, were big, wide-open, yellow eyes with a more then obvious feral look, and jet black pupils that must've been the size of an ant in each eye, making the cat look even more insane. His dark yellow claws pressed a few more buttons. The cat's evil and insane smile widened, eyes still wide. "Well. I'll be damned, if I, Poison Claws Janga, allow them to do as such!"

With an insane chuckle, the strange cat, otherwise known as Janga, sat back in his chair, putting his hands on the arm-rests, and watched the show. "Hope you came prepared Guntz." Janga chuckled. "Cause the heartless are comin to get ya!"

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

That single scream pierced through the blackness, bringing us on to the next scene.

Toon Town had so far been handling the current Heartless infestation with little to no problem. Cartoontopia however, was a different case.

_"It is mass hysteria down in down town Cartoontopia!"_

On a TV in a nearby electronics store, a news forecast, featuring a young girl with purple hair, was now going in full depth of the dilemma now plaguing this great city. _"There have always been reports of Heartless Attacks in the neighboring city of Toon Town, that had repeatedly been thwarted by the 'No-Limit 5 Heroes for Hire' and various other stranger sources. But now, we're actually looking at Heartless here in Cartoontopia!" _This was further made clear when screaming was heard in the background, obviously from the camera man, and the remainder of the camera crew. Indeed, panic was ensuing almost everywhere. _"Even now, the Author Fighters are fighting with everything in their power to beat back these beasts. Lead by Darkmagicianmon, they are truely putting in their greatest effort to drive them away. To the people of Cartoontopia; get off the streets and leave the Heartless to the Author Fighters! Get to safety before they take you in their dark hearted teeth!"_

_"APRIL O'NEAL, GET OUT OF THERE!!!!"_

Finally the news reporter lady, known as April O'Neal, jumped out of her seat, and made a run for it...

Effectively dodging, the black claws of a Neo Shadow Heartless. Then the channel only shown static.

Back in the real world, a figure slid past the electronics store, having been hit dead on by a powerful attack. The figure was revealed to be NL, whom looked somewhat worse for wear.

"Guh, I swear, we leave town for an hour or two and suddenly some heartless decide to raise Hell!" NL griped before jumping backwards.

Dodging a powerful lance swipe from a Assault Rider Heartless, which looked like it was roarin' and rarin' to go. "Dang I hate these things!" NL quipped before his keyblade, the Limit Breaker, reappeared in his hands, and he charged the creature head on.

The Assault Rider Heartless growled at the challenge and picked up it's lance, preparing to lunge at NL. The Arch-angel warrior jumped into the air, the lance barely missing his front side by mere inches, with it's incredible length. "Nice try half horse freak!!!" NL yelled before plunging his keyblade into the Assault Riders head, freeing the heart inside, and reducing the monster to black dust.

NL huffed out a panting breath. "Man! These guys are everywhere. Since when did they start showing interest in this town anyways?!"

'Beep-Beep-Beep!!' 'Beep-Beep-Beep!!'

NL quickly looked to his Author Fighters badge, which was on the chest of his jumpsuit. Pushing the button on the badge, he responded to the beeping. "This is NL, talk to me."

_"What's your status NL?" _Came a familiar voice over the badge.

NL grimaced at the question. "Wish I could say it's going well, but then I'd lying through my teeth." He turned to his left, "WHOA!!!" He immediately jumped away from the strike of the metal that made several Hammer Frame Heartless. "Seems the more Heartless I beat back, the more that just seem to show up from nowhere!" With expert wrist based movements, he easily parried the Hammer Frame's blows and defeated them with three to four strikes. "But even more confusing then that, why would the Heartless be here of all places?!? It doesn't make any sense!" With the Hammer Frames out of the way, NL would've thought he was home free...

However, Dark Ball Heartless appeared out of nowhere, and surrounded the keybearer. Tiredly groaning, NL lifted his keyblade up in self defense. "What do you make of it Darkmagicianmon?"

* * *

Elsewhere in Cartoontopia, two Gigant Shadows (Heartless exclusively shown in Kingdom Hearts 1 Final Mix.) which were basically Shadow Heartless that were up to six feet tall and 7 feet wide, jumped high into the air, and attempted to bring their claws down on someone who was otherwise offscreen and unseen.

_**"DARK MAGIC ATTACK!!!!"**_

Suddenly a burst of purple energy blasted from offscreen and sent the Gigant Shadow's flying clean down the block, where they both collided with each other into a street light, denting it till it practically bent over forwards.

Slowly, the Gigant Shadows stood back up, weakened and dazed, but far from being beat. One of the Gigant Heartless seemed to give a dirty look to the caster of that earlier spell.

Standing where the two heartless was about to attack, was what appeared to be a nineteen year old man maybe around 5 foot 7, wearing dark purple wizard armor, with what appeared to be chainmail underneath it, Caucasian skin, with dirty blond hair, and deep green eyes.

The famous Darkmagicianmon, leader of the Author Fighters, stood gallant and strong against the now approaching Gigant Shadows. The leader of the Author Fighters lifted up his long, skinny, gem-ended rod, as the giant shadows lunged at him. Darkmagicianmon dodged both heartless by jumping high into the air, using his magic to launch himself upwards, and started firing ray upon ray of Magical bursts from the plam of his left hand, and the rod in his right. Finally, he landed on the ground, and beheld the even further weakened Gigant Shadows. Twirling his staff in his right hand, he gathered energy from the air itself, and pointed the gem end of the rod at the weakened heartless, whom had just turned to him. "Sayanora ya ugly freaks!"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The purple energy shot out, and vaporized the heartless, reducing them to dust. After a moment, Darkmagicianmon panted with a tired air, trying to regain his breath. _"Darkmagicianmon?! Are you okay?!"_

Darkmagicianmon got his second wind quickly, before responding. "No worries NL, just a real quick distraction." Upon making that point clear, he took off down the road, knowing that those heartless would soon have reinforcements trying their luck against him. "Anyways, concerning your question, I honestly wish I knew! Sure the Heartless hunt keyblades and particularly dark hearts, but when the heartless first came to Toon Town, it came as a surprise to me!" He winced, remembering that day. "It had to have been the first time they've ever tried something like what they're doing these days!" Darkmagicianmon turned a corner and continued down 'Ember Boulevard'. "What do you think about it, NL?"

NL groaned; beyond that, Darkmagicianmon heard the sound of conflict, like magic spells, NL's keyblade hitting the heartless, and the ever typical sound of the dark creatures reducing to black dust after being defeated. _"Heck--If--I--Know!" _From what he heard, the keybearers words were emphasized with a keyblade strike, the last word being emphasized by the sound of a defeated heartless. _"I've always thought the world of Fanfiction just had some kind of defense system against these mangy pests since they never attacked before. You know, like Disney Castle's Cornerstone of Light?"_

Darkmagicianmon started charging energy into his rod, as he continued his conversation with NL. "What reason could these things possibly have to attack Cartoontopia? Sure we have keybearers in our ranks, but, they've never attacked us before now."

_"And they seemed to have no real reason to attack Toon Town either..."_ NL finished for Darkmagicianmon, starting to get as worried as he was. _"Something's up DM, the only question is, what?"_

_FOOOOM!!! _DM looked up in front of him, and almost groaned when he saw a group of Dark Thorn Heartless glaring down at him. "NL send out a checkup so I can know how everyone's doing. I'd do it myself-" He yelped when he barely ducked a flying claw swipe from the closest Dark Thorn. "But I'm a bit preoccupied at the moment!"

* * *

NL nodded at the order. "Got it DM!" With a single swipe, he slashed away a Dark Ball heartless, and quickly pushed another button on the badge. "Progress Check!" He shouted, as he continued to clash with the Heartless. "This is NL! Calling all Author Fighters, Status report!"

As he continued to fight off the creatures of darkness, multiple voices echoed through the badge. _"Airnaruto here! Wishing the Heartless wasn't! Doesn't matter how many of these damned creatures I slice in half, they just keep coming!"_

NL managed a 'Wataga' spell which washed away the rest of the Dark Ball Heartless and was immediately off down the road. _"Neros Urameshi reporting! I've had no head way with getting rid of the Heartless, regretfully."_

"NL here! Trying to find a good place to recharge my energy, I'm running rather low here." NL said, sending in his own report on the fly.

_"Ranger 24 reporting; Don't you worry NL, me and Seamus are on our way to give you a hand! It's about damn time we got involved in some on-screen action in this fic!"_ The rough voice of the mercenary member of the Author Fighters replied.

"Ex-nay on breaking the Fourth Wall, Ranger." NL quipped before ducking inside the back seat of an abandoned car. "I'm on Disney Boulevard, inside a red, uh-" He quickly looked out the window to get the brand name of the car before quickly withdrawing it back inside. "Mercedes. Make it quick man."

* * *

Darkmagicianmon, whom had made quick work of the Dark Thorns, was soon down the road. "Darkmagicianmon here; no problems thus far, unless you count these persistant heartless!"

_"Darth Ben Valor, and I sympathize, leader, me, Iron Mantis, E-Witch, Jose, and Shelby are doing all we can, but there's just no end to em!"_ Rang Said Jedi author's voice through the badge.

_"No luck here, either Sempai."_ Came a female voice, that brought a worried frown on DM's face. _"Hikari here, I'm having no better luck then the rest of you."_

Darkmagicianmon groaned. "What's going on in this City?"

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere...

A strange figure overlooked the action from a nearby rooftop. "Heheheheheh..." Since he was floating around, he lounged on nothing but air. "They can keep fighting all they want..." Chuckling sinisterly, the figure waved the index finger of his right hand back and forth. "But the Heartless will keep attacking like a persistant tick on a dog, so long as I control them!"

"WOW!!! Look at them heroes scatter!!" Upon scrolling a little, the camera came across the one whom had spoke. It was revealed to be none other then Marx, Z's little clown looking helper, smirking and laughing helplessly, looking like he was about to pop a gut. "You can tell those 'Self-Righteous Morons' didn't see this one coming!!" He quickly looked down, trying to find it in himself to stop laughing... Only to burst out laughing, at something that had happened on ground level. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Did you see that guy's face?!?!? 'Oh! I just took one in the gut by a giant Hammer!!!! Hammer FRAME, that is!!!!' His eyes almost POPPED clean out of his head!!!!" Even the strange figure, lounging in midair, in the shade of a nearby water tower, laughed jovially with the deranged monster. After a while, the boy finally managed to calm himself down after seemingly laughing himself coarse. "Hahahah... PHEW! That was priceless!" He turned to the water tower where the figure hid in general comfort. "Dimentio, my partner in crime; you are, WITHOUT a doubt, THE EVILEST Genius in this entire FRIGGEN UNIVERSE!!!" He hit his knees and bowed so low, you'd almost mistake him for being a frog about to hop. "I bow to your comedic stylings and evil plot!!"

The figure, known as Dimentio, slowly hovered out of the shade, allowing the sun to shine on him and reveal his form. He appeared to be a human, sleek and around 4 foot 3, almost the height of a pre-teen. He wore a sparkly purple and yellow striped robe that reached down to his knees with pointed edges on the bottom. Along with it, he wore black baggy jeans, tucked into black jester shoes topped with bells on the ends, and atop his head was a purple jester's hat, with bells on the end of each side of the protrusions of it. Hiding his face completely from view, was an Italian Drama Mask, that was black on his left side, which was sported with a yellow glowing eye, and white on his left, sporting a black eye that seemed to glow just as the yellow eye did. A smile pierced both sides of the mask, that almost seemed completely and irremovably plastered, and gloves were over his hands, the left hand's being black, and the right being white. "Yes, yes, yes! I thank you my dear great friend!" He floated over to Marx, his feet hovering a foot and a half off the ground. "But do me a favor and stand back up, you're probably eating dust from this musty old rooftop by now."

Marx immediately did as such, as Dimentio floated past him. With an air of sadistic glee and overall childish snarkiness, Marx ran over to Dimentio, smirking crazily. "So anyways, what's with this whole heartless thing anyways?" He chuckled crazily. "While it's great for a laugh, I've got to admit, I don't see this plan going anywhere els-" He was stopped cold when he heard a dark chuckle form from Dimentio's mask. After a moment, Marx growled angrily at the masked jester. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!?!?!?!?"

Dimentio only continued to chuckle obscenely, which not only served to darken the atmosphere, but also to considerably creep Marx out. "Do you want to know why you don't see how this plan is succeeding perfectly?" Marx looked at him, both confused and frightened. "It's because you, at your age, do not have the vision I have." Dimentio slowly turned back to Marx, one of the widest and evilest grins on his face. "What the Author Fighters don't know, while they're struggling blindly like a turtle flipped over on it's back; is that this is not an attack... Oh no..." He turned away the grin growing wider. "It is a test."

Marx stared at Dimentio, taking in what he had heard... "Wait... I think I get it..." He thought some more. "Wait, I'm getting something... It sounds like..." He strained himself a little bit... But seemed to lose track of his thoughts. "Ah... Never mind, it's gone..." Shrugging, he pointed at Dimentio numbly. "What, THE HECK, are you talking about?!?!?!" He yelled from seemingly nowhere.

Dimentio chuckled at his partner in crime, a smart smirk on his face. "Just keep watching, and start taking notes." Lowering his feet to the ground, Dimentio placed his right foot on the higher foot hold at the edge of the roof, and looked down on the city below him...

"And watch a REAL Villian at work..." This was followed by a low, dark, psychotic chuckle.

* * *

Back in Toon Town, things weren't going entirely too well, as the heartless were still on the march through town.

In one specific point in town, Red Nocturnes (Floating red heartless that could shoot out fire), Blue Rhapsodies (Floating Blue heartless that could shoot out ice), Yellow Operahs (Floating yellow heartless that could shoot out lightning), and Green Requiems (Floating green heartless that could use healing magic), were all crowded around an area like a swarm of wasps, trying to get at those whom had angered them.

In the center was Shellcrusher and Hino Uzumaki, Shell Crusher himself holding a crowbar, having found one nearby, and Hino holding a handful of kurenai. Along with them was a third young man wearing a thick white cloak with sleeves so long they hid his hands from sight, and black shoes on his feet. Under a hood, he appeared to have silver hair, with scanning goggles over his eyes, and a lower face mask over his mouth. Though his hand was hidden from view, the hand inside the sleeve was gripping what appeared to be a pure energy sword that appeared out of nowhere.

From where they stood their ground, in defiance to the heartless around them, Shellcrusher turned to Hino. "So Hino. Think we're in trouble here?"

Hino chuckled, as he tensed up, ready to throw his kurenai. "We would be... If one more showed up." This caused all three boys to chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah, yack it up you two." The third young man said to them. "Any of you got any bright ideas?"

Shellcrusher smirked, "Just one, Duskcloud."

After what felt like an eternity, something finally happened. "Did anyone ever tell you guys-" Shellcrusher began, doing everything in his power not to laugh. "That yellow is a horrible color for you guys?"

Looking like they were steaming, the Yellow Operahs charged up their energy, ready to unleash it all on the boy who had insulted them as well as his friends. "Get down guys!!!" Hino and Duskcloud immediately did as such, leaving Shellcrusher up against the heartless.

With a gargantuan crackling explosion, several hundred lightning bolts appeared from the sky, cast by the heartless...

Shellcrusher only smirked. "Perfect!"

Faster then anything the heartless had ever seen, Shellcrusher immediately lifts up the crowbar he had been holding, causing all the lightning that had been summoned to hit it like a lightning rod. However, instead of being electricuted, Shellcrusher seemed to absorb the electrical energy, even if it came in metaphorical truckloads. Smirking, the boy threw aside the charred and useless crowbar when all was said and done, and stared down the heartless. "Ever heard of Kirby, ya' freaks?!" Quickly he lifted his right hand, his index, and middle fingers together, while the other fingers were clinched in a fist, almost making it look like a gun. "Well, he's got NOTHIN' ON ME!!!!"

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

It was right there that a lightning bolt even BIGGER then all of the other ones combined zapped out of Shellcrusher's fingers, and struck the heartless head on. Of course, the Yellow Operah's weren't phased at all, but that didn't stop the attack from harming the other magic casting heartless. The Blue Rhapsodies were destroyed almost instantly, while, the Red Nocturnes were severely weakened, some of them getting destroyed, and the Green Requiems, who were virtually impervious to magical attacks, weren't even harmed.

Now OFFICIALLY POed, the remainder of the Heartless started to charge their attacks. "NOW!!!!" Came Shellcrusher's voice over the subtle, but very loud hum of the charging attacks.

It was at this point that all hell broke loose, as the Heartless let loose their attacks. However, Shellcrusher and his boys were ready for it. At speeds not to be believed, they dodged the attacks... Well, Duskcloud and Hino did. Shellcrusher took it upon himself to absorb every attack that came his way and shoot it at another heartless (Such as the Red Nocturnes fire to the Yellow Operah's and vice versa). Using his ninja prowess, Hino threw every kurenai he was worth at the Green Requiems to prevent them from healing their partners in crime. While Duskcloud, with even the slightest movements of his wrist, was easily slicing through rank after rank after rank of Crimson Jazzes (Even bigger versions of Red Nocturnes.), that had come to the scene of the fight when called to by their smaller versions.

As Hino punched out a Red Nocturne, with his arm gauntlets, he soon took notice that Luna Bandit Heartless were on their way. "Shellcrusher! We've got company!!" This was immediately followed by pulling out what appeared to be a broken, but still VERY sharp katana, and slicing a Green Requiem in half.

Shellcrusher, whom had just got finished zapping a Crimson Jazz out of existence with a Yellow Operah's lightning bolt, turned to see the upcoming Luna Bandits. Groaning bitterly, he turned to Duskcloud. "Hey Duskcloud!" Slicing through a Yellow Operah, Duskcloud turned to Shellcrusher. "We've got company! Give me some juice!"

Duskcloud's eyes widened at this. "Are YOU NUTS?!?!?!?!?!?!? We haven't even practiced that!!! You know you can only take so much energy!!"

Rolling up his sleeves, Shellcrusher turned to Duskcloud, arms out stretched, and palms pointed directly at him. "Might as well see how much of your energy I can stomach now, and not wait till a time where we're gonna need it!"

Duskcloud groaned, before making his sword disappear into thin air. "Okay then. But don't say I didn't warn you!" Hino, whom was easily holding a good number of the heartless away, had a Crimson Jazz at the other end of his broken katana. "HINO!!!!" Duskcloud called, catching the boy's attention. "Try to keep those heartless back!! Me and Shellcrusher are gonna try something!"

A thumbs up was his response. "Way ahead of you, Duskcloud!" Upon making that clear, he threw more kurenai at the heartless horde, only these kurenai looked like they had tiny pieces of paper attached to them... They Connected...

BOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The Kurenai's blew up, upon hitting. "Paper Bombs." Hino smirked, "Gotta love em."

Back with Shellcrusher, Duskcloud appeared to be transfering the energy that created his weapons into the author, barely showing any remorse. Shellcrusher took wave upon wave of energy, looking like he was flinching at each spike of energy. But of course, such was expected. Duskcloud's energy was quite unlike anything he had ever felt before, and there was really no telling what would happen if it was used the wrong way. Flinching, Shellcrusher bit back a painful yelp, "Keep... IT... COMING... DUSKCLOUD!!"

Duskcloud, however, saw his reaction, and grimaced. "You can't take much more of this! Just give it up, man, before you get really hurt!"

"Just keep it coming..!" Came his stubborn response. "I can still take some more!"

With Hino, the boy was easily keeping the Heartless at bay with his seemingly never-ending supply of Kurenai, and paper bombs. The Crimson Jazzes, at this point, were steaming mad at Hino and were trying to blow him to kingdom come. "Just keep it up you guys! I'm doing pretty good so far!" BOOM!!! He barely dodged around a ball of flame that had almost blew up in his face. "HEY!!! WATCH THE FACE MAN!!!!!" The explosion was answered with a Kurenai Paper Bomb, which blew the heartless that had launched the attack to kingdom come itself.

Shellcrusher was trying everything in his power not to scream in pain, as all of this was happening. The energy was finally up to the breaking point inside him. Duskcloud saw this, "Shellcrusher!" He shouted in a concerned fashion. "That's enough! Your body can't take much more of this!"

It took another spike of energy before the boy agreed with him. "Okay! That's good. You can stop now!!!" Duskcloud immediately did as such, his hands burning from transferring energy. "NOW DUCK!!!!!" At this point, the strange young man was doing everything in his power not to let loose the energy too soon. "I got a feeling this whole scene's gonna go up in SMOKE!!!!"

And Duskcloud didn't doubt it either. He had just given him enough energy to fill his body from the tip of his head and the tips of his toes; he could feel that energy fighting to get out. It was SCREAMING to get out. Not to mention that, given his power, that much energy could very possibly give any super weapon out there a run for it's money.

Knowing this, he ran out into the middle of the battle. Though weak, Duskcloud easily parried the blows of Lunar Bandit heartless with what little energy that was coming back to him, and defeated it with ease. with the way clear, Duskcloud ran past the heartless hoarde, and, with a jump, tackled Hino square into the ground. "WHAT THE HELL, DUSKCLOUD?!?!?!?!?!?" Hino yelled more in aggrivation then in pain.

His question as to what the problem was answered almost immediately...

With a loud **'BOOM'**.

When he saw his friends out of harm's way, Shellcrusher saw his oppurtunity. He pumped both fists outwards in front of him...

Firing two seperate beams, one from each, that could easily put Otto's 'Hellfire Burst', and Darkmagicianmon's 'Dark Magic Attack' COMBINED to shame. The two beams were ABSOLUTELY FRIGGEN HUGE, White in color though it flashed in many different shades and hughs like a one object rainbow. The beam itself seemed to break the sound barrier from the moment it was launched, creating the first boom before it even connected with the heartless...

But even that boom was inferior compared to the sound that came when the beams actually connected with their targets...

The beam hit the lead heartless, which was a Morning Star Heartless...

And the kaboom that followed was absolutely defeaning; One couldn't put in enough letters in a single 'BOOM' to make literate their power. The explosion stretched outwards from it's start, until it stretched out to at least 9 feet across in all directions; a circle of death and destruction. Shellcrusher didn't stop there however. Literally forcing his hands to turn another direction, he rounded the energy till it destroyed every last creature that had surrounded them with one super deafening explosion after another. Shellcrusher was still in control however, and managed not to destroy anything else, like the buildings that had surrounded them to their east and west flank. Hino and Duskcloud dared not to look up, covering their ears as best they could. As used to horror as they were, something deep inside told them that looking up just wasn't worth the nightmares.

Finally, after what felt like 5 horrific hours, though it was really 5 minutes, the explosions finally died away, the scene taking in deathly silence once more... Hino and Duskcloud dared a peek at what had been committed... And their jaws dropped at what they saw. The sight was horrible enough that, they didn't even realize they had gotten back to their feet.

Was their friend truely capable of such carnage?

What lay before them was maybe a 'million dollars' worth of property damage and cleanup effort. Property damage due to the disheveled, almost leveled streets, the charred sidewalk, and a few blocks worth of streetlights knocked off their support and laying on the ground... Cleanup effort, however..? Was entirely different. As far as the eye could see, they could see the remains of Heartless limbs, claws, and antennae. The explosions destructive enough to cleanly do that. Both young men stared in horror and awe at the sight, as the remains degraded into the usual black dust, the dust from the missing body parts nowhere to be found. "Holy god... He massacred em..." Hino said numbly, eyes about to pop out of his head.

Finally, seeing all of this destruction, Duskcloud's eyes fell on Shellcrusher. "Shellcrusher!!!" He yelled in surprise, as he ran over to him. Hino was quickly behind him, dodging with disgust the black heartless dust.

Shellcrusher turned to his friends, looking quite disheveled. "Hey guys..." His form was definately ragged; his clothes were rough and ragged, the rest of his form definately fitting the description. Wouldn't you be the same way if you had just been thrusted in the center of powerful advent of chaos and destruction? He tried to smile, but his body was just to spent and tired. He winced every time he blinked; YES, it hurt to blink. "I guess that wasn't one of my best ideas." He croaked.

Duskcloud seemed angered at this. "YOU THINK?!?!?" He motioned to all around him. "I'm not sure if you got a good look Shellcrusher, but you almost LEVELED this street!! I told you using my powers would be a bad idea! After all, you have abilities to absorb energy and release it again, stronger then before. Mix that with my own powerful energy and you get nothing but problems!" As he continued, he noticed Shellcrusher trying, and failing, to get back to his feet. Duskcloud noticed. "And now look at you! You can barely stand!"

"COUGH HACK!!" Came Shellcrusher suddenly, a coughing fit out of character in most cases. Hino and Duskcloud came to attention at that, catching him before he fell. "I know... I'm sorry..." He croaked some more. "I NEVER... Want to try that again..."

"And we're not going to make you." Duskcloud responded.

"Yeah, no worries there, dude." Hino agreed.

Shellcrusher probably would've responded to that himself, if he hadn't had lost consiousness that next moment...

Gripping him harder, Duskcloud turned to Hino. "We better get Shellcrusher to Author Fighters HQ, he can rest there."

Hino nodded. "Right, right. Got it." The two took a moment to lift Shellcrusher to his feet, holding him up themselves. "Now let's get out of here before more heartless show up."

"I agree." That was the last thing said before they both started off down the road...

Neither of them noticed a white envelope in the back pocket of Shellcrushers pants.

* * *

... ... ...

_"SON OF A #$$#%^ ^$#!%$#$%%^!!!!!!"_

Back in Toon Town, the Prinnies were now in a complete and total panic, all of them swinging randomly at the little creatures of darkness that had suddenly appeared. The heartless meanwhile, were easily fighting against them, matching them blow for blow. In the very center of the brawl, the lead prinnie, or Zin's main prinny servant, was swinging his machette with a vengeance trying desperately to kill off the Neo Shadow that had engaged him.

And it wasn't because he feared for his own life... Or at least, not from the Heartless.

_"DOH!!! I DON'T KNOW WHO THE HELL IS ATTACKING TOON TOWN AND CARTOONTOPIA, BUT THE VERY SECOND I FIND THAT '$#%&^%^# #%$#$#%$ #$%%$^#$%$%-' ... I'M** GOING TO CLEAN HIS #$%$$% CLOCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

The very instant Zin Zig-Zag heard that the heartless were invading... AGAIN... Well, saying he went berserk, or even saying he went clear over the deepest deep end, would've been a total understatement...

Thus leading to him cursing like a sailor on his holo-screen and watching the carnage as the prinnies and his main henchman Slade were trying their best to fight them all off.

Slade, honestly, was easily doing a much better job then the prinnies; He was hurling napalm filled bombs, swinging a gigantic, 4 foot thick, 8 foot long, demonic looking broadsword as easily as a plastic baseball bat, and using Martial Arts skills that easily surpassed any certain crime fighter. He could've cared less about his bosses over-the-top Temper Tantrum, but still he couldn't help but roll his eyes; he could feel Zin's maturity level dropping like a load of lead into the Atlantic. _"DON'T YOU DARE ROLL YOUR EYES AT **ME** SLADE, OTHERWISE I'LL RIP YOU WORSE THEN **#^$$%^% TRIGON** EVER DID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

... ... ... ...

**WHY** did the most feared criminal in Jump City (Teen Titans) even PUT UP with Zin?

That was the question that Slade had been asking himself more and more frequently since these recent weeks.

Groaning, Slade went back to work, slicing up every heartless that came his way with his giant, powerful sword. A foolish Lance Soldier tried to charge Slade, to which the villian, to which the infamous Slade, in Zin's name, other then his own, shoved a napalm bomb into it's helmet and brutally shoving it closed, before moving onto the next target...

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The Lance Soldiers helmeted head was blown clean off it's shoulders, before it reduced down to black dust. The prinnies shivered at the sight, while Slade merely ignored it. Being squeamish in any way, would've been completely questionable for a villian of his caliber. However, this only made the prinnies step things up a notch in the fight, due to the fear of provoking Slade's, or more importantly Zin's, temper further. _"WHY WEREN'T YOU %##^^ IDIOTS FIGHTING THAT $###$ HARD IN THE FIRST PLACE?!?!?!?!?!?!? YOU'RE WASTING TIME JUST DILLY-DALLYING THE WAY YOU WERE THEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _

Slade growled angrily, as he expertly traded blows with a Night Watcher Heartless, that was slashing at him with it's silver claws. However, it was no match for Slade's martial arts prowess, as he cut clean through the beasts arms, and grimly following up with seperating it's top and bottom half by the waist. As soon as it was reduced to dust, Slade immediately dodged to the side, effectively dodging an Assault Rider's charge. Slade countered with a tough sword swipe, definately taking the minotaur half from the human looking half. Slade unflinchingly went to work on the other heartless, not even saying a word.

Why...

Why...

Why did he work for Zin?

What could have possibly brought it along?...

Yes... Why, indeed...

* * *

VROOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!

Meanwhile, somewhere else in Toon Town, a familiar dark red hoverbike was zooming down the street at high speeds. The occupants of the bike had no reason to fear about hitting a car since no-one dared to step out of their homes to go wherever they needed to go. On the bike, it's occupants were focused onto getting to where they needed to go. Klonoa held onto Guntz as the bike sped on down the street, his long black ears flopping behind him in the wind. Guntz easily easily turned all of the corners that came his way, barely without losing speed. "Klonoa." Came Guntz suddenly, causing Klonoa to perk up. "Think those kids managed to get away okay enough?"

Klonoa considered this. "I hope so, they managed to jet away fast enough, but I'm not sure they got to safety or not."

Guntz groaned. "Well we might as well assume that they DID get away. It's all we can do right now." He looked over his shoulder slightly but was still mindful of the road. "Afterall, bad news is the last thing Lolo needs right now."

If there ever existed a statement that made Klonoa's face become more sad then that one, I would honestly like to hear it. Klonoa sighed. "Tell me about it. It's been hard enough that her mom was caught in the heartless invasion..." He sniffed slightly. "Along with Grandpa..." Shaking off the thought, he looked back to Guntz. "She's been having the hardest time out of all of us healing."

"God knows those two were closer then anyone else." Guntz agreed. "Its something that she and I can relate to given the circumstances." Shaking off the thought, he turned back to the road. "You're the one that's been helping Lolo with getting over what's happened; how's she been?"

That seemed to brighten up Klonoa's day a little. "She's been doing great, all things considered." Smiling slightly, he continued his report, "She's not fully recovered, but she's well on her way."

Guntz nodded, "Good to know." He quieted down just long enough to turn a corner at full speed, and found a smirk come on his face. "Ah, here we are."

Sitting before them, was what appeared to be a somewhat desolate building with a steeple at the top. An ancient church by the looks of it; one that hadn't seen a soul in quite a long time.

When Klonoa, Guntz, and the rest of their friends landed in this weirdo town, they were almost immediately attacked by the same black creatures that had invaded Breezegale, when it vanished mysteriously. It seemed that no matter where they ran, they would always follow, with even more numbers then before. Growing desperate, the bunch retreated into this very church, and the Heartless seemed unable to follow them inside. It was like a mysterious power suddenly appeared and protected them whilst they were inside.

And it was there in that church they stayed for five days. It was there they learned of the religion that surrounded this celestial place. Lolo started leaning on it, as well as her friends in the hopes to heal the emotional wounds she had sustained. These days, Klonoa could barely take five steps without seeing the beauty of this new world. Being an adventurer himself, he would practically leap at the chance to explore some new, and exciting locale that he had never experienced before. But looking at it, after Lolo started reading the bible in the church to him, helped him to open his eyes some more.

Klonoa shook off the thought as he jumped off the bike, along with Guntz. The bike had been stopped and parked just right outside the church, where Guntz took out the keys and closed the slot the keys normally went in. It wouldn't be going anywhere. Giving the outside world one more look, Klonoa followed Guntz inside the building and was immediately over taken...

By music.

Beautiful music played on a piano just inside the church.

Klonoa felt his long, floppy ears perk up as the music continued. Just right through the door was a big long room, that was decorated with stain glass windows that had lost it's luster and shine from lack of attention, carpeted floors, and rows upon rows of pews that lined the room until the very end, where the pulpit was located. The other side of the sanctuary had a cross standing upright behind the pulpit, several, now dead, potted plants lining the platform, and two pianos on both the left and right side of the platform. The one on the right side appeared smashed by a piece of debris that had fallen from the cieling, making a ray of sunlight fall on the cross right behind the pulpit. The left side piano was perfectly intact however...

Or else it wouldn't be able to play such harmonious music.

Seated at the piano was a young lady with short orange brown hair pulled into a pony-tail, with slightly big round ears, and a serene look about her; eyes closed as she poured her soul out into the piano. She wore a pink dress, a small light orange tail topped with a plume of brown fur poking out of the back and bottom, black leggings, and brown shoes. Near the neck of her dress was an odd looking badge, that resembled a green gem with two white wings on each side, and a hat that was pink on top and white on bottom. A single white feather was pinned to the side of the hat.

Where the girl came from, the feather was the symbol of priesthood. Even with the religion that the feather once served gone, maybe for good, it still found good reason to stay on here.

Lolo continued to play the instrument; a humble, but upraising tune, that staying in rythm, as if she had played one her whole life. Klonoa smiled lightly as he walked down the aisle, Guntz taking a seat in a pew near the very back to serve as a guard to the door. Upon reaching the platform, he stole a glance at the celestial cross, before walking over to where Lolo played with continued finesse.

With a slight hesitance, Klonoa sat himself down next to Lolo and examined her as she played. She appeared not to notice him as she continued, her hands moving like that of an expert maestro, as the tune continued. Klonoa nodded his head in rythm to the song...

When suddenly, the music stopped.

This brought the cabbit out of his trance, and immediately made him turn her head to the girl sitting beside him. Lolo had turned to him, after stopping the serenade, and smiled upon seeing him; her blue eyes shining like saphires in the light. "Hello Klonoa." Lolo said with a light, almost delicate tone. Though one could tell that underneath that tone was the soul of a girl with a near unbreakable will, though it seemed to be ailing in emotional pain.

Klonoa nodded and gave Lolo a big wide toothy grin, "Hey there Lolo. How goes the music?"

Lolo did as Klonoa did, smiling with a nod. "Well enough. I really feel better whenever I play. It makes me feel like I'm not alone." She lifted her head to the cross sitting before the piano. "It's like he's watching me right now... Smiling at my music." She barely finished that sentence, before turning to Klonoa. "Do you think Mother is looking down to me in Heaven too?"

Klonoa almost felt his smile drop, but he kept it up for her sake. "Sure! I mean, she's the nicest person one anyone could ever meet." He turned his head to the cross as well. "I'm just concerned if Grandpa is there." He shed a couple tears, but immediately wiped them away.

Lolo shed a tear or two as well, before she turned to Klonoa with a serene smile. "Klonoa." The cabbit boy turned to Lolo, casting all of his attention to her. "I'm very sure he's there. And I wouldn't be surprised if he was overlooking us right now." Klonoa's smile returned, as he placed a hand on the seat space between him and Lolo.

"Thanks Lolo." He said, his right hand setting the Wind Ring on the table next to the piano. With that done, he turned to Lolo once more, and smiled widely. "So, what more did you read in that book you found?"

The girl's eyes went quite starry as she pulled out a book from right beside her. "Quite a bit actually!" She flipped through the pages until she found the desired upon passage. "You should check out what happens here. It's in Proverbs." She looked through the pages, before she finally found the verses she had read through. She pointed to the passage. "Here."

Klonoa, whom had grown to like the book as much as Lolo, looked to the entry himself. "Ah, chapter 1, verse 20?" He took a closer look at the passage. "So what's it say?"

Meanwhile, Guntz leaned back in the pew he sat in, smiling lightly himself. Looked like Klonoa wasn't kidding, Lolo really was healing very well.

------------------------------------------------------------

BUUUUUT... Taking our attention off this slow scene for now...

"YO! Stop ganging up on me!! What'd I ever do to deserve it?!?!?"

The scene now shown one of the rooms in the church. It was a rather big room that must've been the youth room a long time ago. In one corner of the room was a skating halfpipe, with grafiti like artwork on the wall it sat next to. Around the room, sleek TV's were hung to the wall, though it looks like it hadn't been used in a very long time due to the fine layer of dust. Another corner of the room was fashioned to look like a food court, with round wooden tables with matching chairs, and a serving window that showed a kitchen just inside. Just past the foodcourt another section of the room was seen. It was seperated due to a bunch of black boxes, held up by silver pilars were hung on the cieling, forming a small perimeter. Inside this perimeter, it's revealed the heavy black boxes were loaded with TV's and various video game systems. Most likely, this section was made so the kids that attended the Youth service could play some games; kill time till it actually started. A few of the TV's looked busted and it was doubtful they would work. Maybe two or three still looked like they were in working condition.

And three other figures could be seen playing on one of the working TVs.

"For crying out loud you two. Why do you always pick on me?!"

The one who yelled was a character that looked like a small biege dog, with brown ears and legs, yellow and brown striped arms, with white claws that served as fingers, and a tufted pinkish purple tail. The dog also wore a red bandana around it's neck and appeared to have green glass eyes that looked cracked in a few places. This didn't appear to hurt his vision though as he played the game before him. Another trait was that he was relatively short, and needed to stand on a chair, so as not to crane his neck to look up at the screen. The dog gritted his teeth as an explosion sounded on screen, causing the dog to throw his controler down in frustration. "Dammit, you two! You always gotta pick on me! Sure you pick up a Sniper Rifle or a friggen ROCKET LAUNCHER, and you always gotta wait till you can blow ME up! Aim for somebody else for pete's sakes!!!"

The second figure turned to the dog creature, giving him a wide smile. He looked like a humanoid kangaroo with dark brown fur. The creature wore a red boxing mask with a yellow star insignia on the side that slid down on his nose, covering his eyes; this didn't appear to block his vision however. He also wore a light red sleeveless shirt, with white shorts, that had a red stripe running down each leg, a tail coming out of a hold in the back, and ears poking out from the top of the helmet. His most distinguishable features would have to be the dark red boxing gloves he wore on his hands, and the belt around his waist, that sported a crescent moon shaped buckle. The boy chuckled nervously at the dog's yells. "Sorry Popka, but it IS anything goes."

The dog character, known as Popka, threw his hands in the air to emphasize frustration. "Well, why don't you aim for Pango, you dang dimwit?!? HE'S playing this game too!!!"

"But he's still getting used to the controls." The kangaroo boy protested.

As they continued, the third figure took in the arguement. He appeared to be a giant humanoid Sandshrew [From Pokemon] with orange armor like skin rather then yellow, with under skin, which was covered by yellow fur, covering his whole front side. He appeared somewhat plump, like he was in his middle ages, wore a dark green overalls with yellow clamps holding the straps. Along with that was a pocket along the sides, and blackish brown work boots. He held the third and last controller in his meaty hands, but still controlled the buttons on the thing with great dexterity. Obviously this character was Pango, a mole with a fatherly personality. "Now, now, calm down Popka. Chipple has every right to shoot at whoever he wants..." He appeared to pause, realizing the sheer insanity of what he just said.

They were playing Halo 2 for the X-Box by the way.

The Kangaroo kid, Chipple, smiled slightly. "Yeah! It's not my fault Popka's guy keeps appearing in my crosshairs."

Popka growled at this, muttering something about a stupid sniper rifle cheater, along with a few other words that this author dares not to repeat.

The muttering was either unheard, or ignored by Pango and Chipple, as they continued playing (Popka's character getting back in the game after respawning). As the three continued playing, more explosions sounded from the speakers. "Well, at least your aiming at something ELSE this time." Popka groaned as was near barely spared from being killed by another sniper shot, messing with his controller desperately trying to dodge bullets.

... ... ...

Unaware of the real danger that had just arrived...

* * *

Back in the sanctuary, Klonoa and Lolo were still partaking in the wonderous teachings that filled the book before them. The book itself was mostly written in the olden language, with 'Thous', 'wilts', and various other old nonsensical words from the 'Ye ole Englishman' times. Lolo was happily willing to translate anything that didn't immediately make sense to Klonoa, though he caught on to the words that tripped him up quickly. He did have plenty of practice given the days he had already read that book along with Lolo.

Guntz meanwhile, was cleaning out his pistols, tuning out all of the Christian verses that was coming out of his friends mouths. He didn't have much to be faithful over, ever since what had happened. As he took apart his second pistol, and started cleaning it up, his ears twitched in several different directions, making sure he was aware of every sound that went through this hallowed place. He could still hear Klonoa and Lolo talking, and was quite sure he heard Popka, Chipple, and Pango in the other room, goofing around with those games they found.

At least, he was certain he heard Popka's yells of annoyance from the next room, albeit barely.

"Wow... Cool!" Klonoa said, every bit as interested in what he was reading as he sounded; his child-like curiosity was always at a high when discovering something new.

Lolo closed the book, and placed it on top of the piano. "Yes, I know. It's a wonder that Breezedale ever got along without it." She leaned forward her elbows laying on the wooden lid, that had enclosed the keys. "I wonder... Would Breezedale have survived if it had this knowledge? Would it have survived if the 'Mother Wisdom' mentioned in this book was known by everyone?" That caught Klonoa's attention in a heart beat. "Was the way we worshipped somehow to blame for what had happened?" Lolo had her head lowered, frowning, looking close to tears.

Klonoa immediately jumped in, patting Lolo on the back. "Whoa! Lolo calm down!" Lolo turned to Klonoa, looking even closer to bawling her eyes out. "Even if that was the case, we didn't know any better." Lolo took that in, as Klonoa continued. "But let's be rational about it, the Heartless were what destroyed our home. They didn't come because they were vassals on high wanting to punish us. To them, we were nothing more then a fresh meal, waiting to be eaten." He thought for a moment before continuing. "Sides, while there was some mishaps in this book, the deity it described didn't sound like the kind to just wipe out cities or worlds without reason."

Lolo appeared to take that in a little while... Before wiping off the tears that were about to fall. "Yes, you're right..." She turned her gaze away from Klonoa, as she started wiping away the tears that were coming out. Klonoa made no move to turn her around; Lolo was just like that, she didn't want to anyone to see her vulnerable if she could afford it. That was just the kind of person she was; the girl that wanted to be the strong mature one, only to come off as a young lady trying to play an adults game, one she wasn't emotionally ready for. After a little while, she finally turned back around, giving Klonoa a small smile. "_Arigato(*1)_ Klonoa."

Klonoa smiled right along with her. "Welcome." After a second, he stood back up and gave Lolo his hand to help her back up. Lolo followed his example, taking his hand and getting up herself. "Now, whadaya say we go see how Popka and the others are doing?" He chuckled slightly, "I should make sure my little bro Chipple doesn't beat him too badly at that game."

Lolo giggled, knowing full well about Popka's temper. "Yes, I know what you mean..."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Klonoa and Lolo jumped at the yell, Guntz did the same, and all three quickly turned to a door leading deeper into the church...

SLAM!!!!!

Chipple and Popka raced out of the room, Pango joining them; though the adult mole kept the door open long enough to throw two or three bombs in the room behind them, before closing it behind him. BOOOOM!!!!! The bombs blew up with all due force from behind the door, but Pango held strong, and kept the door from falling off it's hinges.

"YEEEOOOW!!!! I told you not to make those critters angry Chipple!! And what do you do?!? You smack one in the face, pissin' him off!!!!!" Popka yelled, as he and Chipple lay in a heap on the floor, trying desperately to catch their breath, Popka flat on his back, and Chipple on his knees.

"It's not my fault!!!" Chipple yelled in protest. "I thought my tough punches could stop that thing!"

"Dang fool!!!" Popka barked, gasping for breath. "THAT RAZZIN FRAZZIN MONSTER WAS MADE OF FRECKIN STONE!!!!!!!!! HOW DO YOU EXPECT TO SHATTER FRECKIN STONE, WITH A FRECKIN PUNCH?!?!?!?!?"

Klonoa ran up to check up on the two, "Whoa!!! What happened to you two?!?" It was then he noticed that the two of them, and even Pango had a couple bruises. "_Magya'(*2)_ That looks like it hurts..."

Lolo would've followed after him, about to tell Chipple that it was inappropriate to curse in a church...

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Before the stained glass work of arts that served as windows were shattered from the outside... Allowing Angel Star Heartless (Heartless that resembled Angel wings carrying scientific vials topped with a pointy yellow head) to enter the building. WHAAAM!!!! Everyone turned to where Pango held the door back with all of his might. He gritted his teeth as he tried his absolute best, but in the end, he was sent flying, door and all, at the final blow which sounded like a battering ram had slammed it. On the other end of the door frame were Gargoyle Heartless (Heartless that resembled winged stone gargoyles with a single pedestal for a bottom support), looking covered in soot and otherwise EXTREMELY ticked off.

All was silent...

... ... ... ... ... ... Before...

BANG!!!!

It was at that moment that Guntz had managed to fix his second pistol and immediately open fired at a Gargoyle Heartless that was too close to Chipple and Klonoa for it's own good, destroying it with a single shot.

Then... Well...

"Fan-freckin-tastic..." Popka muttered, before quickly lifting off the floor.

Who says 'Hell can't break loose in an unprepared church'?

The Angel Star Heartless reacted to the shots and charged downward at Guntz, firing faux holy energy beams at the gunner. He was ready for the attacks however, and deftly dodged each blow, countering with shots of his own. Popka dodged one of the Gargoyles strikes, and immediately took off running. "YIPE!!!! SOMEONE GIVE ME A HAND!!!! I DON'T WANNA DIE!!!!!"

"_MAGYA!!_" Chipple yelped, as he dodged the axe of a Gargoyle heartless. "JEEZE, these guys don't give ya time to catch your breath!" He immediately raised his hands to deflect a Gargoyle fist with his boxing gloves. He immediately followed up with a tough punch, that sent the Gargoyle heartless reeling backward. However, it barely did any damage, as the Gargoyle Heartless seemed unharmed. "Oh crud." Chipple mumbled before he dodged the creatures axe. "These dudes sure are insistant!!"

Klonoa, kicked into overdrive, immediately grabbed his Wind Ring and stood battle ready. "You can say that again! I thought we ditched them back uptown!" With a burst of speed, he charged, the energy of his ring transforming into a sword. Immediately, Klonoa went to work, slicing apart any creature that came too close. Swining a horizontal swing, he sliced in half a Hammer Frame with little problem, before blocking an oncoming attack from three sword holding Gargoyle Heartless. Klonoa grunted with a growl, as he tried his best to keep the attackers at bay. "Grrr- dangit..!"

"AAAAAAH!!!!! KLONOA!!!!!"

Klonoa immediately turned his attention to where he had last seen Lolo. She was backed to the wall as Angel Star Heartless surrounded her, the others busy with Guntz at the moment. She was helpless, a fearful look in her eye as the creatures came closer. "Somebody help me!!" Lolo screamed in horror of what was to happen next.

... ... ...

That did it.

Klonoa, snarling with rage, pushed back against his attackers with such strength, it actually sent them reeling. He never gave them time to recover either, as he smashed one over the head with a Wind Hammer, and sliced the other one in half with a Wind Sword. "LOLO!!!!" Having said that, he immediately took off, sword reeled back ready to cut those creatures apart for daring to try and harm Lolo. "LEAVE HER ALONE!!!!!" With a jump, he launched himself off the ground, and landed between the Angel Star Heartless and Lolo. "_Yajuu_!!!(*3)"

SLICE!!!! One Angel Star Heartless went down with a single swipe.

The others in the group were not about to go down as easily. They swiped their wings at Klonoa, six wings in total making three more monsters left. However, Klonoa was quite agile, and blocked the blows that came his way, countering with a wind bullet that grabbed one of their ranks. Klonoa swung the monster under the Wind Rings mercy at the others, defeating them with little problem. He immediately turned to look at Lolo. "Lolo! Are you okay?"

Lolo, whom had closed her eyes, not wanting to see what happened next, hesitantly opened them once more to see Klonoa standing before her. She shivered at her near death experience before nodding. "Yes, I-I'm alright." She let out a sigh of relief upon knowing she was safe... For the moment. "That was way too close."

"We're not out of the woods yet." Klonoa said, before quickly turning around...

Just in time to dodge another strike from an Angel Star Heartless. The creature wasn't able to launch another counter attack, before Klonoa shot another wind bullet, capturing the creature, and throwing it at a Gargoyle Heartless a little ways off, coming up from behind Chipple.

"Thanks Bro!!" Came the thanks of Klonoa's little brother, as he punched the beast in front of himself away.

Klonoa nodded, before turning back to Lolo, "If we don't get out of here, I got a feeling reinforcements will come. We need to leave before more come!"

Lolo looked aghast at the thought, before looking at what was left of the place she was more then willing to call home. The Church appeared to be earning more and more craters, holes, and scorch marks as the battle raged. The sight made the priestess tear up considerably; it wouldn't be long that, if this battle continues, their would be nothing left of this wonderful place. It was then that she turned to the piano... And saw the the book that she and Klonoa had been reading only moments earlier.

She turned to Klonoa and bowed. "Okay, we will." She quickly pointed to the piano. "But, first; please Klonoa, help me get that book!"

Klonoa quickly looked to where she pointed and nodded. "Okay, agreed!"

--------------------------------------------------------

As the battle raged...

No-one was aware of a few pairs of eyes watching the chaos ensue.

"Think she's the girl that cat was talking about?" A deep male's voice asked.

"Looks like." A girly young female voice said "And just take a look at those guys she's with! They don't look like Erasers..."

"Well I know one thing... They don't look human." Said another male, this one younger then the first.

"Honestly, I wouldn't know! Remember? Blind kid here!" Came another male voice, this one younger then the first, but older then the second one.

"Guys, would you just be quiet already?! We'll be spotted!" This female voice sounded somewhat mature. This girl looked down to the fight, watching as two of the figures in the fight, managed to get to the piano, one acting as an escort, while the other grabbed a book from the piano top. The girl considered this, it didn't seem to smart just to go back for one book... Ah, what does it matter? She had a job to do. "You guys." That caught the attention of her friends, "Go through the window there, and follow me when you see me come out." She narrowed her eyes at the girl with orange-brown hair. "Once I grab that girl down there, I think we'll probably have a few minutes before those... WHATEVER they are start to follow us... So we'll need to hit the ground running."

The rest of the group agreed to this plan whole-heartedly. Quickly, four of the five in the group flew out of the balcony window, and awaited the action to begin... However, the oldest male turned around before leaving. "You sure you can handle this Max?"

The oldest girl, known as Max, turned to the boy, "Yeah yeah, swoop in, grab what we need, then get out. How hard can that be?"

"Just be careful." Was the boy's last warning before exiting the Church.

Max examined the one she was going for closely. She appeared light enough, so picking her up and getting away would pose little problem...

Or at least... She hoped for her flock's sake.

-------------------------------------------------------

Lolo held the the bible up to her chest, as Klonoa skewered a Gargoyle Heartless with his Wind Pole-arm, and immediately sliced another across diagnally. She couldn't help but gulp, as even more seemed to appear from nowhere, replacing the ones he had just destroyed. Klonoa growled before slicing the ones that came to close. "Klonoa!" She yelled, just in time for Klonoa to block another Gargoyle.

"Thanks Lolo!" Was all he could say before batting the Garoyle away. "You got the book?"

Lolo nodded, "Yes, it's right here."

"Good!" Immediately, he picked up another Gargoyle with a wind bullet, and tossed it at another one, destroying it. Having done that, he raised his voice over the noisiness of the battle. "GUYS!!! We need to get out of here!! So come on!! MOVE!!!"

Hearing that was all the inspiration Popka needed. "You heard the dang fool!!! HEAD FOR THE HILLS!!!!" He immediately dodged a Gargoyles axe, by hitting the floor.

Guntz was also in hearty agreement, as he was getting desperate enough to fire out of his giant six-shooter pistol, the bullet shells big enough to fit into the basket ball sized nozzle. Firing it like a seasoned pro, he easily took down five new incoming Angel Star Heartless, with three shots. With a good number gone, he put it away, and was instantly back to his smaller dual pistols, firing at incoming enemies...

However, something caught his eye as he made it over to Klonoa and Lolo, just as Pango and Chipple, accompanied by Popka was...

A shape was in the baptism balcony just above, and behind where Lolo and Klonoa were. Klonoa was too busy trying to keep a Gargoyle away from Lolo to notice it.

The shape jumped from the balcony... It appeared humanoid, and otherwise, a fall like that would be a painful landing...

Before bird like wings suddenly sprouted from it's back...

Wait... WINGS?!

"KLONOA!!!! LOOK OUT!!!!!!"

Klonoa only had time to turn around...

SNATCH!!!

"WHAT THE?!?!? GAAAAAAAAH!!!! KLONOA!!!!!"

Before a winged figure zoomed past them, flying ten feet off the ground. Lolo was dangling from the figures grip, her eyes wide. "HELP!!!" The figure readjusted it's grip on Lolo, covering her mouth. It flew through the air, deftly dodging the Angel Star Heartless, and quickly getting closer to the door.

A stunned silence later, "LOLO!!!!!!" Klonoa was quickly after the figure, showing his cat like agility, as he sliced and dodged heartless with the greatest of ease. "LOLO!!!!!!" It didn't matter how many of those blasted little creatures charged him, he didn't stop for even a second, and before long he was out the door after the flying blur that held Lolo.

Seemingly realizing that Klonoa and Lolo was gone, the Heartless immediately turned back to Guntz and the others.

BOOOOM!!!!!! And was immediately faced off by a barrage of bombs from Pango. "Quick after them!" Pango shouted as he continued throwing bomb after bomb, allowing everyone a route through the Heartless crowd. The route was used immediately, as Chipple, Guntz, and Popka ran through, Pango following behind quickly.

Chipple and Popka were screaming the entire way. "_Magya, magya, magya, magya!!!!!!!!!!!!_" Guntz was firing warning shots at Heartless that got to close, killing them with a single shot, allowing enough time for the rest to make it through. As Pango ran, he continued to drop bombs behind him, the fuses lit, in much of a panic as Chipple and Popka were.

The heartless were steaming mad by now, and tried to follow... But the fuses on the bombs ran out as the last of Klonoa's friends made it out the door.

Pango saw it before the others did. "We need to GET OUT OF HERE!!!!" Turned out Guntz was three steps ahead of him; there was a roar, and Pango immediately grabbed on as Guntz's hoverbike roared past.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_**(The Super Smash Bros Brawl remix of 'Meta-Knights Revenge' from Kirby Super Star for the Super NES, and Kirby Super Star Ultra for the Nintendo DS, plays after the explosion sounds.)**_

Guntz's hoverbike continued to roar as it easily caught up with Klonoa whom was starting to lose the flying creature. Now way behind them, the church was in flames. Pango winced, he didn't mean for the bombs to be that strong. As they caught up, Guntz slipped on a pair of goggles and pulled out another pair. "KLONOA!!!!" Guntz called, catching the still running Klonoa's attention. "Hop on! Leave the chase to me!!"

Klonoa smiled. "WAHOO! Okay then! _Rupurudu!" _He immediately jumped on, cuing Guntz to kick the vehicle into mach speed, Chipple hanging onto Guntz, Popka onto Chipple and Pango onto the back tail fin, all for dear life.

Somewhere up ahead, the winged figure was also holding on; Lolo was flailing around for all that she was worth to get free. "Let me go! I don't know what you want with me, but just you wait! Klonoa will come for me, he's never failed to before!"

"That's nice and all-" Lolo stopped, surprised to hear that the voice of her captor was female... No not just female, maybe around 14 or 15, not too far off from her own age unless she was mistakened. "But would you stop flailing?! You keep this up and I might drop you!"

Lolo looked down when she heard that... And beheld the ground maybe 15 feet below. She immediately stopped upon seeing it. "Good now that we understand each other." The flying female readjusted her grip on Lolo and continued flying. "Sides, you'll be safer with me and my flock, then with that gang of Erasers you were with."

Lolo looked up, seeming confused. "Flock? Erasers? What are you talking about?"

The girl looked down, and Lolo finally beheld her face. She was a gentle young woman, indeed around 14 or 15, with a mess of blonde hair that looked like a rats nest after a long time of not giving it enough attention. Her deep brown eyes seemed to give off a tough, but a still somewhat motherly vibe. "The flock is my family." She looked behind her, seemingly looking for something. "Weird, I thought they'd be right behind me." Lolo also looked in that direction, but she also did it to get a better look at her captor. She was maybe around 5 foot 8, and her wings, which almost looked as big as an angels', were the color of white and brown with tan specks here and there. She wore a brown jacket with a white shirt underneath that, blue jeans, and black shoes.

"Who are you?" Lolo asked with curiosity abounding.

Her captor turned back to her, smiling. "The name's Max Ride. And no, it's not Maxine Ride, just Max."

"MAX!!!!!!!!!!!"

The bird girl, known now as Max, quickly turned... Gawking at what she saw.

Catching up to her fast was Guntz's hoverbike, Klonoa, Guntz and the others riding it, though there wasn't enough room for all of them...

And engaging them in battle was a group of other bird children. Pango was desperately trying to swat away a young African American girl that appeared to be eleven years old, while at the same time, trying desperately to hold onto the hoverbikes tail fin. The girl herself had curly brown hair with blonde highlights and appeared to have the wings of a hawk. She wore a pink shirt, blue jeans, and brown tennis shoes... Or were they just muddy? Pango couldn't tell. The girl, eyes slanted in determination, tried to throw a punch, but Pango barely holding onto the tail fin with one hand, caught the punch, and pushed the girl away.

Chipple was also locked in combat (With Popka hiding behind his back). He appeared to be in a mid-zoom boxing match between a young man maybe the same age age as Max, maybe a couple months younger. The boy was 6 foot 4, with pale plue eyes on his face (Insinuating blindness), and strawberry blonde hair. He wore a dark blue hoodie, with black jeans, white tennis shoes. His wings had a golden yellow color to them, and maybe had a span of 14 feet. Chipple easily blocked a punch with his boxing gloves, and returned a 1-2 punch to the boys gut. Not one to be taken out so easily, he punched outward, catching Chipple's boxing helmet. The helmet vibrated at the blow. "_Magya!_ These guys are stronger then they look!"

"Which is exactly why, YOU'RE fightin' em! Come on you call that boxing?!? Knock the sucker out!" Popka barked from where he hid.

Guntz had his own troubles, taking on another bird child. "Gah!" He veered to the left... BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!! Barely dodging what looked like a home-made bomb. "Where the hell did that kid learn to make bombs like that?!?!" He muttered angrily, as he took the bikes controls in one hand, and a pistol in another, opening fire. The boy that was zooming in front of them, appeared to be eight years old, with blonde hair and blue eyes, and wings that appeared to be the color brown with white spots. He wore a pair of goggles to make him look like a mad genius, and had the grin to match, easily dodging the pistol shots.

He giggled to himself, as he threw another bomb down on the road, forcing Guntz to swerve to avoid it. "Hah! Iggy my main man, these new bombs work like a charm!"

The blind kid in the middle of his fight with Chipple, known as Iggy, didn't bother to turn as he exchanged blows with Chipple. "Glad you like it Gasman! Worked all night to get that thing working, if you remember!" Gasman laughed like a lunatic as he dropped another batch of explosive payload to the ground.

The dark skinned girl was back to fighting Pango, whom only continued to hang onto the tail fin for dear life. "Maybe you should get your own vehicle." She commented as she tried to throw a punch, which Pango caught, one hand still gripping on the tail fin. "It would certainly save you this kind of trouble!"

"Why are you attacking us in the first place?!" Pango yelled over the roar of the hoverbike. "You youngsters are the ones that kidnapped our friend!"

The girl grimaced at Pango, "I don't need to explain ourselves to you, Eraser creep!!" She yanked her hand away from Pango and instantly tried to punch at him again.

"You tell him Nudge!" Iggy yelled, as he managed a punch to Chipple's gut, almost making him cough up blood.

Closely engaging Klonoa in a one-on-one duel was a boy maybe around Max's age, if not a year or two older. He had olive caucasian skin, dark eyes, and black hair. His wings were huge compared to his body, and black like night, but almost looked purple in the light of day. He wore a dark black hoodie, that was white on the inside, dark blue jeans, and brown boots. He threw a tough right hook, which Klonoa deflected with a skillful swipe of his Wind Ring, which the energy from the gem had taken the form of a sheild. He tried to throw another, but Klonoa was three steps ahead of him. He dodged the blow, and countered with an upper attack with his the wind energy that had formed a hammer. The boy had been sent flying (Not with his own wings of course) right towards Max.

The boy managed to regain his balance and immediately charged at Klonoa once more. But Klonoa was ready for it. "Guntz!!!" Guntz immediately looked up, as Klonoa grinned. "You got an Er-bill in that compartment?!"

Guntz smirked as he pushed a button on his handle bars...

Opening up a number of side compartments, that knocked the bird-children out of the way, long enough for Guntz to grab a strange looking creature that was slanted like a crescent moon and was dark blue in color. Electricity billowed around it, showing off that it had electrical energy surging through it. "Never leave home without one!"

Klonoa grinned as his Wind Hammer disappeared back into the gem on the ring. "Good! I'll be needing it!" With a start, he shot a wind bullet at the creature, puffing it up like a balloon, and was soon holding it over his head. Guntz at this point, had figured out what Klonoa was up to and put a finger towards another button. Seeing it, Klonoa reeled back, "Wait for it..."

The boy continued to charge, closing the distance. "That's right, follow the wiggly worm birdy..." Klonoa muttered.

And once he was close enough...

"NOW!!!!!" Guntz pressed the button.

Causing the front hood to pop open, serving as a make-shift spring for Klonoa to jump off. "WAHOO!!!!" Klonoa screamed with joy, enjoying the high jump.

"FANG!!! LOOK OUT!!!!" Max, from where she was still flying, looked flabbergasted with disbelief at what was happening. With that tactic, the black and white furred cabbit easily soared over Fang, and was coming back down.

The black haired boy, known as Fang, quickly looked up, "What the?!" but never moved fast enough for a pair of tennis shoes to collide with his face.

"Thank you!!" Klonoa called as he jumped off of Fangs's face, and even higher in the air, sending Fang falling downward from the momentum.

Fang immediately recovered from the blow, and was instantly flying upward, trying to catch up to the cabbit. "I don't think so, floppy ears!"

"Damn!" Max cursed as she saw Klonoa getting close.

Lolo however, was celebrating. "Klonoa! Good going! You're doing great!" Max would've told her to shut her trap if it hadn't been for what happened next.

Klonoa was just about on them, the Er-bill flashing with electrical energy. Fang was catching up fast, arms outstretched, trying to catch the cabbit. Max readied herself for a dodge or whatever else she might need to do, while Lolo tried once more to flail out of her grip, recognizing the Er-bill...

Let me tell you one thing, if you thought this scene couldn't get any worse, well guess what?

You thought _wrong_.

Just moments before Klonoa could reach Max and Lolo...

A strange orangish-yellow, tan white, and pale green blur slammed past him, knocking him clean into Fang, whom was caught by surprise at the sudden twist.

_**(The song Meta-Knight's Revenge immediately shuts off here.)**_

"WHAT THE HEY?!?!?! WHAT'S GOING O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-ON?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?" Max's voice echoed as the blur fell to the ground below.

Meanwhile down on the ground, Guntz saw what had happened. "HUH?!?"

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gasman was the first to collide with it, hitting it back first. WHAM!!! "OW!!"

Guntz's hoverbike, along with the passengers and the would be attackers followed soon after, slamming into pale green roots that almost served as feet. Guntz, Chipple, Pango, and Popka were sent flying upward, along with the bird children whom were slammed along with them...

Right into a gigantic mouth with pale orangish yellow square teeth that was almost gapped enough to look like prison bars, before it closed, trapping them inside.

Guntz had been knocked for a loop, but he quickly came to, to find that he and the others were sitting on a pale pink tongue, a dark purple sphere further down what appeared to be a throat. Guntz couldn't believe his eyes. "Oh GOD no..."

Meanwhile back outside, Klonoa and Fang had finally landed back on the ground. Fang looked at the creature before them, as did Klonoa. "MAX!!! NUDGE!!! IGGY!!! GASMAN!!!!"

And indeed all of the bird children were inside... Inside the mouth of the infamous Parasite Cage Heartless. The Parasite Cage hadn't changed too much from it's fight with Sora; it had a humongous belly area that was was a pale orangish yellow, with a hole that could be mistakened for a mouth with prison bar like teeth. On top of the middle section was a tan head with a closed mouth, that had a jack-o-lanturn grin, spikey top with an antennae, and pale yellow eyes. On each side of the head were pale green arms that seemed to be made of a kind of super rubber, ended with a fluffy pale light blue wrist and yellow Venus Flytrap like mouths that substituted hands. On it's lower body, it had pink petals that almost made it look like a kind of belt, and pale green roots for legs and feet. The heartless symbol was planted between the yellow eyes on the mid-section. The Venus-Flytrap hands slammed down on the ground next to it, letting out a beastly screech.

"Klonoa!!!!!" Lolo screamed beside an unconscious Max.

"Yo! Klonoa!!! GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!" Popka yelled, panicking absolutely.

"Big BRO!!! HELP!!!!" Chipple called, trying to calm down a panicking Gasman.

"Where the heck are we?!? EWWWWW, are we IN THIS THINGS MOUTH?!?!? GROSS!!!!!" Nudge screamed in disgust, trying to wipe off the slobber that had gotten on her clothes.

"A mouth?!? That's where we are!?!?!?!? DISGUSTING!!!! I wondered what that stuff was dripping down my arm!!!!!!!! GUH!!!! GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!!!!" Iggy groaned as he swiped at the Parasite Cage Drool going down his arm.

Klonoa heard the pleas of his friends, but what was he to do? He couldn't stand a chance against this thing himself. Fang was thinking the same thing, he didn't have the abilities necessary to fight something so big. They needed an idea, and they needed it fast.

"I commend you, Klonoa."

... ... ...

Klonoa's blood turned to ice, and from where he was inside the Parasite Cage, Guntz recoiled.

A dark portal appeared on the road between the Parasite Cage and Klonoa and Fang...

And slowly, the last figure of this scene walked out. "You've done impressively well to have been able to match these incompetent children."

Guntz was able to push past everyone and get to the bars of their new organic cage; he just had to see it. He just HAD to see if his senses were fooling him or not...

Only to seethe when he found his hearing wasn't deceiving him. Angrily he muttered out one namel; the name of the person that had just appeared...

"JANGA..."

And indeed it was Janga. That crazed purple wearing cat with the yellow glowing eyes sneered in Klonoa's direction, ignoring Guntz. He tipped his hat to the cabbit. "Really good show! It was really entertaining while it lasted." He put his hat back upright, and spread his arms in a grand show. "But alas, all good things simply MUST come to an end."

* * *

Meanwhile...

SLAAAAM!!!!

NL recoiled at the sight of the Neo-Shadow trying to bust into the Mercedes he was in.

Ever since he had gotten into the vehicle in order to be safe as he charged his magical energy. However, he was now cornered inside the vehicle. He had hoped his backup would be getting here soon, but if they didn't hurry, he'd need to focus on attacking them, and his magic was only half filled back up. He sighed at the thought, before pulling out his keyblade. This was going to be one heck of a fight.

"Where are you Ranger?" NL groaned as he jumped over the front seat and into drivers side. Naturally, the Heartless followed, however, they were in for a small surprise. NL pointed his keyblade at the key ignition. "Come on... Please..." A beam fired out and landed square into the ignition... It was quiet for a few seconds...

Before the car suddenly started purring like a kitten. NL smiled widely. "Yes!! I hoped that'd work!" Quickly, he strapped in a seatbelt, put the car in gear, and rocketed down the street...

Going full reverse, and slamming into the street light a little down the way. In the car, NL had recieved a face full of air-bag, but immediately put it away. While it wasn't exactly how he planned it, he did end up running over a couple of the heartless in the process. "Whoops..." He quoted dizzily. "Had the silly thing in reverse..." Putting that aside, he opened the car door and immediately stepped out. The Neo-Shadow's were regrouping, struck dumb by the unorthodox move, but recovered quickly. Immediately, they were joined by Hammer Frames, Aerial Aces, and other types of heartless. NL groaned, as he raised his keyblade in self defense... This was goin to be a long fight...

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

Or so he thought before a large explosion blew up the group with a single loud boom.

NL braced himself from the shockwave and immediately looked up to a building to his right. He smiled widely upon seeing his good friends. "RANGER!!! SEAMUS!!!"

Said Author and Cyborg jumped from where they were down to the streets below, landing with all of the grace of a cat. "Hey there NL, sorry we're late. We were held up by a couple of sniper happy Aero-Planes." He quickly turned to see that even more heartless were forming in the smokescreen. "Great! This should be fun!" He turned to Seamus, who was getting a his twin plasma guns ready. Ranger himself was pulling out a pair of M6g Pistols, which he loaded fully. "Ready Seamus?"

"Ready as I've ever been!" He loaded the guns full of ammo and prepped to fire.

**_(The song 'Smack my #$#%# Up' by Prodigy plays in the background, as the fight gets ready to get underway.)_**

The Heartless were giving Ranger and Seamus a dangerous glare, as they got ready for a tough fight. Ranger and Seamus were also ready for a fight, as the prepped themselves...

At first, there was a standoff... Ranger and Seamus were more then ready for a fight, as they smirked. They had been waiting for multiple chapters for the time to prove themselves in actual onscreen combat... Now they would get their chance.

It was silent for the most tense bunch of moments in the fic...

Before the heartless charged.

Ranger and Seamus countered with gun shots. Seamus was firing round after round of his plasma pistols, same as Ranger, nearly emptying out their guns within the first few minutes of the fight. Ranger was the first to run out. Instead of getting angry however, he sneered. "Well, well! I guess it's time to show these guys just what a brawl really is!" Turning to Seamus, he saw the android had also run out. "Don't worry about reloading, it's time for a REAL fight to break out!"

Seamus probably would've smirked too if he had a visible face. "Sounds good to me!" He barely said that before pulling out what appeared to be a electric blue energy sword with a silver hilt. Ranger followed suit, before both of them ran head-long into the gang of heartless. Seamus tore three Heartless apart with his sword. "this is exactly why beam sword is the melee favorite of Halo 2! YEAAAAAH!!!!!" Seamus ran through the crowd sliceing through heartless left and right.

Ranger was having as much fun as Seamus was. "_TWILIGHT TERROR!!!_" He was firing round after round of his magical attack at the dark creatures, while also slashing through their ranks like the professional he was. "Try that! YAH!! AND THAT, you sick sonova-!!" He didn't finish before firing a grey Firaga spell at the creatures that were too far off, all the while continually slashing, kicking and punching. He had just finished beating another Armored soldier before he looked to his left. "WHOA!!!!" And barely dodged a punch from a Dark Thorn Heartless. "Oh you think you can handle a piece a' this, you damn pest?!?!" He entered a fighting stance, smirking, "Well allow me to prove you wrong." He charged forward and quickly sliced in multiple directions, making the Dark Thorn block for it's life. The thing was about to counter attack, before Ranger's sword hilt met the thing's face, knocking it for a loop. "Hope no-one sue's my ass for this one." Energy gathered inside of him, before two strange showy flashes appeared around his person. "_Burning Hell Strike!!!_" Having pronounced it, it appeared time slowed down, as Ranger glided over to the dark thorn...

The screen went dark.

BAM-POW-WHAM-BIFF-THUD-SLAM-THUD-POW-'BAM-BAM!!'-SLAM- **CRAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!**

When that last attack was heard, the screen reopened to Ranger giving a cool back showing pose, as his green robe, which had been lost during the earlier struggle, teleported back to his body, while the Dark Thorn recoiled at the final hit... At least, before time suddenly sped back up, and the creature was sent rocketing, crashing through the window of a nearby building. Ranger blew on his knuckles, "Eat your heart Shin-Akuma."

"LOOK OUT!!!!!" Came NL's yell before a jet of water roared behind Ranger, hitting something, and washing it away. Ranger quickly turned in that direction to see a Fat Bandit Heartless strewn out on the ground, as unconscious as a drunk. It never had time to get back up before NL appeared and quickly finished it off with a sword plunge.

Ranger gave him a rather confused stare. "But I thought you said your magic was run out!"

NL winked, before giving him a thumbs up. "Hey, it DID take you guys a bit to get here. And besides, an authors magic doesn't run out too quickly."

"So you faked that distress call?"

"Hey, it WAS a good way to get the author to remember to include you in some onscreen action in this fic."

Ranger considered this before smirking. "Sly dog."

NL held up his keyblade, smirking himself all the while. "Hey I'm good at fics like this, you just gotta know how to talk to the author." A Morning Star Heartless jumped NL and tried to smash him underneath it's metallic hide. "But let's not forget we're still in the middle of a fight!" NL backstepped and quickly jumped up high in the air. The Morning Star Heartless was surprised to see NL jump that high, but the thought was put aside, when NL spiked the metallic sphere shaped heartless with his keyblade, sending it spiraling into the ground. NL landed on top of it and dodged a 'Time Bomb Heartless' (Which looked like a chibi character humanoid with a bomb for a head.) which blew itself, and the Morning Star Heartless to Kingdom Come.

Ranger related to NL's statement, and quickly parried the blade of an Armored Soldier Heartless. "Yeah, no kidding!" He said, emphasizing it with a blow that sliced off the Monsters head.

Seamus was still having fun with the heartless, fighting like an expert, yet laughing like a deranged loon. "We got these damn little monsters on the ropes now lads! No way they can mount a comeback now!!!"

He might as well have been saying nothing could possibly go wrong now.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Meanwhile, not too far from where Ranger and NL were (all things considered) Klonoa and Fang were staring down the insane mass of fur known only as the terrible Poison Claws Janga.

Klonoa growled like a tiger as his wind rings energy formed a sword at the edge of the gem. Fang meanwhile, stretched out his wings to full length, making him seem more intimidating.

Janga didn't even flinch.

About the only person here who was more angry then Fang or Klonoa was Guntz. The Wolf was seething like there was no tomorrow, wanting nothing more then to pull out his pistols and pump that guy's guts with enough lead to render him immune to radiation. But right now, he was more focused on keeping the other prisoners inside the Parasite Cage calm. Which was very hard since the kids with wings had a very bad fear of enclosed spaces.

Back outside, Janga sneered before continuing. "I must give you credit Cabbit." He curled his arms behind his back in a laid back manner. "You were _this_ close to getting your girl friend back." He brought his right hand back in front, holding the yellow claws almost an inch apart from each other. "But I'm afraid close only counts in Bowling."

Klonoa felt his ears go back; a sign common of cats when they were angry and ready to pounce. "Give... THEM... BACK..."

Janga sneered. "And why should I?"

"Janga!" Fang yelled, looking angrier then ever. "We did your stupid chore! We got you that girl, now it's your turn!" He stomped forward, giving him a growl. "Give back Angel! And while you're at it, GIVE BACK THE REST OF THE FLOCK!!!! That wasn't part of the agreement!"

Klonoa gave Fang an angry glare. "You can't trust Janga!! He's the reason why my world is gone!!!" Fang looked at the boy with a confused stare.

Janga thought about this for a moment. "True, true..." He shrugged. "While it may be true, I have another deal to complete. Oh well. When you're right, your right, dear winged boy." Fang turned back to Janga, whom reached inside his jacket. "You deserve a reward for your effort. You're flock will be free, and your missing member will be given back."

"DON' T LISTEN TO A DAMN WORD THAT COMES OUT OF HIS MOUTH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Fang turned to see a red-faced Guntz, viciously trying to free himself from the creature he was trapped in. "He killed my father, HIS OWN PARTNER in the mercenary business, JUST FOR THE THRILL OF IT!!!!!!"

Janga turned to Guntz as if just now noticing him. "Oh dear Guntz! So sorry, I didn't see you there!" He sneered evilly, his yellow eyes twinkling mischievously. "How was your father's funeral? I'm so sorry I wasn't able to attend. I had other business to attend to."

Guntz roared in rage, as he pulled out his pistols. "DON'T EVER MENTION YOURSELF AND MY FATHER IN THE SAME BREATH EVER AGAIN!!!!!!!!"

A sneer was the response. "Or you'll what? You try to fire those in there and the bullets would ricochet all over the place till it hits someone you don't want to hit." Guntz growled before putting his pistols away. "That's a good boy."

"Enough of the small talk!!!!" Fang shouted angrily; psycho villain or not, he still had his family captive. "Now WHERE'S ANGEL?!?!?"

Janga turned to the boy, giving him a curious once-over... "Okay, okay, fine..." He turned back to the boy, holding his arms up innocently. "No need to shout. I'll give her to you."

Klonoa's fur stood on end as Janga lifted his hand, his middle finger and thumb claws coming together... And Janga snapped his fingers...

FLAAAASH!!!!!!!

Almost immediately, a flash appeared, and from it, a little girl around Gasman's age, if not a year younger, appeared. She wore a light green shirt, with blue jeans, holding a teddy bear with little angel white wings on it's back. Like the rest of the flock, she had wings, though hers were pure white, making her almost appear to be an angel...

The only problem?

Gasman was the first to grab her since she was unconscious "Angel!! Angel thank goodness!!" He said, hugging his sister, grateful to have her back...

Angel had been teleported INSIDE the Parasite Cage.

Fang looked at the scene surprised, Klonoa growled angrily, while Guntz rolled his eyes. "Tried to warn him."

Fang looked flabbergasted at what just happened. "WHA-but..." Janga chuckled under his breath, making Fang even more pissed off. "WE HAD A DEAL JANGA!!!!!!!!!!! NOW RELEASE THEM!!!!!!!!"

Janga seemed to consider this... Before. "No. I don't think I will." he turned to the parasite cage, and jumped on top of it's head. "As a matter of fact..."

Klonoa knew exactly what was gonna happen and prepped himself for battle, Fang could only follow his example.

Janga turned back, his face contorted even more to make him look even more psychotic. "WHY... DON'T YOU JOIN THEM!!!!!!!!!" This was followed immediately by him snapping his fingers once more.

Then, the Parasite Cage roared.

Klonoa and Fang charged, "You won't get away with this, Janga! You'll pay dearly for destroying Breezedale!!!!" Klonoa yelled, as he reeled back his sword.

**_(To be continued.)_**

**_

* * *

_**

(I know I promised to finish this arc in this chapter, but I'm afraid the chapter was starting to become much too long. At the very least, I've covered some of the new characters appearing in this fic as well. But don't you worry though...

**_THE BATTLE'S OF THIS ARC REACH THE CLIMAX NEXT CHAPTER!!!)_**

Read and Review people!!!!

New character Disclaimers:

Every Author Fighter Member mentioned or introduced in this chapter belong to their respective creator.

Max Ride, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gasman, and Angel of the Flock : The author of the popular book series 'Maximum Ride'

Dimentio : Nintendo (Making his first and maybe only appearance in Super Paper Mario, for the Wii.)

Pango, Chipple, Popka, Lolo, and Janga : The creators of the Klonoa series.

Hope you all enjoyed! Cause I'll be working to get the next chapter up as soon as possible!


	13. Heaven or Hell! Part 4

(I'm just gonna skip the author notes this time, since we're literally picking up where we left off. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, the fights of this arc reach the climax here!)

[I know there exists no excuse that could possibly make up for the inherent laziness I have shown, in the long time it took to get this written and posted. To my fellow authors and readers, I apologize deeply for keeping you waiting. I hope this chapter was worth it.]

* * *

Chapter 12

Heaven or Hell!

Part 4

The Chaos Rex

* * *

POOOOOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

One side of Cartoontopia was especially dangerous as the heartless were blasted backwards by an unknown energy. A Neo-Shadow managed to survive the landing, and, mad as a hornet, charged once more, looking forward to beheading the force it was currently dueling with.

However, the object of the heartless' hatred, fired round after round of powerful psychic energy. It managed to dodge most of it… Before one particular one blasted the ground in front of it, sending it flying. It was not even spared here however, as a dark blue glow appeared around it, before it was repeatedly thrashed all over the ground. After several body slams, it was tossed like a rag-doll into the crowd of heartless trying to untangle themselves, defeating them with a loud thud. It barely mattered that another round of Aero Planes appeared as they were blasted out of the sky with beams of psychic energy.

Finally it shown who was responsible for the attack.

He appeared to be a young man of around 16 years with dark brown hair, and his eyes glowing with dark blue energy. He wore a dark red hoodie, with blue jeans, and a pair of brown tennis shoes. His hands were outstretched, psychic energy continually shooting out a couple rounds before finally stopping. Finally, the glow left the person's eyes, revealing light green eyes. After a moment to catch his second wind, he brought up his hand, and whiped away sweat. "Sheesh... These guys are certainly the 'Never say die' types aren't they?"

Putting that thought aside, he reached for his chest... Revealing an Author Fighter Badge pinned to his shirt. He pressed the button on the badge, "Ross the Pokemorph here, My status is pretty much the same as you guys." He quickly lifted his hands...

Creating a psychic barrier that shielded against the blow of a Lunar Bandit Heartless. With a powerful push, he blasted the heartless away and continued. "I've tracked some Heartless' movements into Toon Town. I'd be in Cartoontopia helping you guys... YIPE!!!" He lifted his hand to catch a Lance Soldier that was lunging at him in a bubble of psychic energy. "But I'm afraid I'm a bit preoccupied here!" He thrashed the Lance Soldier on the ground multiple times before throwing it clean THROUGH a nearby wall.

"OWWW!!!!" Yelled the building that wall belonged to. Ross jumped, forgetting that some of the buildings in Toon Town DID have personalities to match the faces. "WATCH WHAT YOU'RE DOING!!!! We are not here to serve as your battering tools!!!"

Ross winced. "Right sorry!" He nervously ran off. "Seriously! It won't happen again!"

"See that it doesn't!" The building yelled after him, as Ross disappeared around the corner.

Once out of the way, Ross quickly caught his breath, and looked around. He was still on a main street by the looks of it. He took a real quick look to a street sign; Gadget Ave was what it was called. He nodded, remembering that that wasn't too far from the boundary between Cartoontopia and Toon Town. He could easily teleport back to Cartoontopia, but he had used up a good amount of his energy with those previous attacks. He would need time to recharge, before he could get into another fight. In the meantime, it would be essential to find someplace to lay low for a while.

Keeping this in mind, he took off down the street examining each building he passed. It must've been just his luck however, as each building he passed felt like it was already jam-packed with people; Ross could sense aura energy in exasperating bounds from each building, letting him know this. He must've passed the entire street before he finally realized that the buildings were stock full, with no way to take in anyone else.

"Dangit." He muttered, as he finally reached the end of the street. "What should I do now?"

BEEP BEEP!!!! "HEY GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ross barely had time to turn around before he quickly jumped away...

Just in time to dodge a taxi roaring down the road...

Wait... Taxi?

Ross quickly turned the way the taxi had roared past him. "Benny, wait a minute!" He heard from the taxi before it went out of earshot.

Almost too quick to be true, the taxi put on the brakes so hard, it's rear-end arched upward, before the back wheels hit the road once more. The car appears to stay still a little bit, at this point Ross is able to make out two characters in the front seats. "Pretty brave to be traveling in this tense situation." Ross commented, as he tried to get a good glimpse at the license plate of the vehicle.

Suddenly, the taxi's engine roared, and the vehicle, in full reverse, zoomed back towards Ross. The boy tensed up, ready for the worst. Finally, the taxi was back in earshot. "I don't get why we're stopping for anything." A gruff, brooklyn voice mumbled as the Taxi continued to back up. "We're already in enough trouble being out here!"

"Yes I know Benny." Came another voice; male, timid, but intelligent... A voice Ross was pretty sure he recognized. "But we still have plenty of room in this car, and Nutcase, Bugs, and Daffy, said they had plenty of room in their apartment for someone else. Sides, it wouldn't be right if we turned a blind eye to someone in trouble."

"I agree with Gantz." That voice was one of a female, one Ross didn't recognize. "I mean, you helped me Benny, even if you didn't know me."

"You're different missy." the brooklyn voice said once more. "Didn't like the look'a that punk!"

Finally, the taxi pulled up next to Ross. "Hey there!" Ross looked wide-eyed at who was in the drivers seat. Gantz waved to Ross, recognizing him. "Oh Ross! I thought I recognized you! How've you been?"

Ross looked at Gantz with surprise. "Well, Gantz, I must say this is a surprise!" A smile formed on his face. "Since when do you drive?" He then noticed Lucky in the passengers seat. "Oh hello there, who are you?"

Lucky, now knowing this guy was friendly, gave him a friendly wave. "Hello, my name's Lucky." She gave him a small look, "And you?"

"Ross." He answered with pride. "Ross the Pokemorph, member of the Author Fighters, at your service." He followed with a gentlemanly bow, before turning to Gantz, giving him a grin. "Well, well, let me tell ya Gantz, I'm impressed. Where'd ya meet her? She and you got a thing or something?"

Gantz blushed understandibly, "NO! Of course not!" He waved his hands innocently, before giving Ross a stern look. "Nothing's going on between us, we've barely met!"

Lucky, also having heard what Ross said, gave him a dangerous look. "Also, I already have a boyfriend, and I wouldn't even THINK about cheating on him for anything!"

Ross embarrassingly cringed. "Oh, my bad." with a flash he changed the subject, knowing staying on this one would only get him hurt. "So what's the story anyways Gantz?"

Gantz sat back in the seat, "I had a run-in with the Heartless." He turned to Ross "I barely got away with my life before I ran into Lucky here." Motioning to Lucky, he continued, "Even then, we have Benny to think for getting us away from the heartless that surrounded us afterwards"

A confused look was Ross' only response. "Benny?"

"That would be me kid!"

The taxi turned around on an axle, and Benny was giving Ross a hard look, "Thank your buddy Gantz that I even turned around at all. If he hadn't have seen ya, we would've just kept right on rolling!"

Ross quickly put aside that the cab had just smartmouthed him, "Well, I guess that answers my question about if Gantz is driving or not..."

"What do you say we put aside any more conversation until we KNOW we're in the clear?" Gantz suggested, "They've chased me non-stop during their raids. And I have a good feeling that if we don't leave soon, they'll come after us again." Gantz quickly motioned to the backseat. "So hop in! We're heading to Toon Ave, where I've been staying. We'll be safe there."

Ross didn't need to be told twice, and quickly jumped in. "Man, look who's stepping up!" Ross said as he settled himself on the seat. He gave Gantz a proud smile, "It surprises me that you quit the Author Fighters; you'd have made a great member."

"Only one problem." Gantz retorted, "The group is called Author Fighters, and fighting is something I'm NOT good at."

"An ex-member of the Author Fighters?" Lucky said, looking at me with surprise.

Gantz only waved it off, "I'll tell you on the way."

FOOM!!!

His calm look disappeared when he heard that and all three of three members of the group looked behind Benny to see a powerful looking Assault Rider giving them an evil glare from where it stood at the end of the road. With an angry roar, it charged at them. "Benny..." Lucky said, "Can you do us all a favor and get us out of here... NOW?!?"

Benny only needed to look in his rearview mirror to realize the urgency. "YEOWWW!!! Don't worry!! DONE AND DONE!!!" The engine roared and Benny was off down the road, all three occupants screaming all the way, due to Benny's crazy driving to get away from the charging Assault Rider. Gantz held onto the steering wheel for dear life, having nothing else to hold on to, Lucky held onto the armrests of her chair. At this point, Poof was finally revealed once more, sitting on the floor at Lucky's feet. When Gantz suggested to turn back and go for Ross, Poof immediately hid in the floor-board, not wanting to be seen. Gantz didn't give it much second thought, however, since he figured Poof had his reasons.

The party may have taken off like a rocket, but the creature wasn't so easily shook off. It galloped after them, full speed, lance raised to get a clear shot. Ross saw it first, since he was in the back seat. "GANTZ!!!" Gantz turned and saw it too. "CAN'T THIS TOON CAB GO ANY FASTER!?!?!?!?"

Gantz turned to ask Benny that question, but he needn't have bothered, "You can tell him I'm flooring the gas pedal!" Benny yelled, "I'm goin' as fast as I CAN go!!"

When Ross heard that, it was around that point that the Assault Rider was right on their tails, Lance lifted up, ready to take someone's heart clean out of their chest! "ROSS!! Can't you use psychic power to stop it?!?!?"

"Wish I COULD!!!" Ross yelled back at Gantz. "Unfortunately, I need to recharge my energy before I can do so!!!"

The Assault Rider let out a feral roar, lifting it's lance back even further. "GANTZ!!! PUSH THE BUTTON!!!!" Benny yelled over the roar.

Gantz, now beyond panicking, quickly looked. However, thousands of buttons awaited pushing. "WHICH ONE?!?!? YOU'VE GOT THOUSANDS OF THEM IN HERE!!! WHICH ONE?!?!?!?!?"

Almost immediately a wooden sign popped out of a nearby opening and pointed at one button in particular, which appeared to have an animation of a banana peel on it. The sign had this single statement on it, 'This one, stupid!'

Gantz looked at the sign with a small surprised look, before giving the screen a sarcastic glare. "Hardy, har har... Real funny, let's all laugh at the new guy." Gantz quickly pushed the afformentioned button.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR-(Slip!) RRRUUP!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

[The 'Mario Kart Double Dash: Battle Theme plays in the background]

Gantz quickly looked behind him to see the Assault Rider slipping backwards, it's upper body now parallel to the ground, and it's horse like under-half in the air. Everyone stared in gawking surprise as the creature hang in mid-air for a moment... Before...

THUD!!!!! It landed on the ground, head-first, the horse legs swinging to-and-fro. Benny continued to speed ahead, leaving the creature eating nothing but dust and pavement. Ross looked down to the road, allowing him to see the banana peel that the assault rider slipped on. "Where did THAT come from?!?"

"You can thank Toon Physics for that!" Benny grinned. "Before I left the garage, I got myself some new gadgets to use mid-drive to send those little demons packing!"

Gantz smiled, "Great for you Benny! We might get out of this alive after all!"

FOOM-FOOM-FOOM-FOOM!!!!

Gantz, Lucky, and Ross felt their eyes widen before turning to see what was chasing them. "Oh crap!" Ross let slip.

Hot-Rod heartless were chasing after the group. The Heartless beeped menacingly, as they easily kept up with Benny cruising at maybe 50 miles an hour down the avenue. Benny had only needed to look through his rear-view mirror to see what was chasing him, before growling like an animal. "OH, Back for ROUND 2 HUH?!?!?" He slammed his gas pedal to the metal and started to increase speed. "GANTZ! When I tell you to, push the buttons I describe, got it!?"

Gantz nodded quickly. "Got it!"

Lucky dared to look behind the car again to see the Hot-Rod Heartless start to catch up. Benny noticed it too, and yelled out. "COME ON YOU CALL THAT SPEEDING?!?!? YOU COULDN'T OUTRACE A MINI-VAN!!!!!"

Oh, that did it. The Hot-Rod Heartless, clearly insulted by this, shot forward, catching up easy. Benny growled as he yelled to Gantz. "GANTZ!!! RED TURTLE SHELL!!! **RED TURTLE SHELL!!!**"

It took a few seconds to figure out what the hell Benny was going on about, and a moment more to find the afformentioned button. "Got it!!" He quickly pushed it.

POW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A Hot-Rod Heartless that dared to get too close, was sent flying clean into the air. Just how? Lucky managed to catch the sight of a Red Turtle Shell suddenly appearing from Benny's trunk, and firing backwards, sending the aforementioned heartless skyward. After a few seconds of flight the car crashed back down on the ground, bouncing like a rubber ball painfully, multiple times before landing upside down. "YEAH!!!!!!!!! YOU LIKE THAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? THERE'S PLENTY MORE WHERE THAT CAME FROM YOU 'CHRISTINE' WANNABE!!!!!!" A Hot-Rod Heartless suddenly pulled up beside Benny and started beeping in an enraged fashion. "Gantz, Green Turtle shell."

One button pushed later, the Hot-Rod Heartless suffered the same fate as it's partner, bouncing painfully like a rubber ball on the hard scraping pavement. Only this time, a green shell had shot out a side compartment. "OH SHUT UP!!!! LEARN THE FRIGGEN ENGLISH LANGUAGE, CAUSE 'KNIGHT RIDER' YOU AIN'T!!!!!"

With two heartless down for the count, and LORD KNOWS how many more behind them, it seemed Benny wasn't done yet. "Gantz! Find the button with a Lightning Bolt on it, and wait for my signal!" Gantz found it a split second before Benny suddenly put on the brakes sending Ross flying forward, and after a trip like movement ended up bent over the front seat, the seat of his pants in the air, and his face flat on Benny's leather apulstry. Lucky and Gantz didn't suffer such a fate on the Dash-Board, due to their seatbelts, and applied deathgrips to whatever they were gripping, while Poof was applying a similar hold on Lucky's right leg.

The Hot-Rod Heartless clearly hadn't been expecting this either, as they watched in wide-eyed shock, before parting like the Red Sea. At least until Benny was right in the middle of them, and they started ganging on him. Benny only smirked as the rubber of his front wheels almost like a regular hand, suddenly stretched of it's axis and turned into a fist that slammed off a Heartless that grew too close. "NOW GANTZ!!! PRESS IT!!" Barely taking a moment to brake from the crazy move Benny just pulled, he quickly pushed it the button.

With a poof, a strange looking thing suddenly appeared hovering over Benny's dashboard. It appeared to be a miniature lightning bolt, pure yellow and glowing brightly. It let out a tingly sensation to anyone that got too close to it. "What the?!?" That was the only thing Gantz was able to let out.

"GANTZ, LESS GAWKING, MORE GRABBING!!!! TAKE THE LIGHTNING BOLT IN YOUR HAND!!!!" Came Benny's yellling over the tumult of the close quarters battle, as Benny continued to strugle against the Heartless's pushes and shoves. Gantz looked like he was about to protest, before a Hot-Rod Heartless beeped menacingly at him, it's face visible from the crowd. Being all the inspiration needed, the boy quickly took the bolt in hand...

ZAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A few hundred lightning bolts suddenly appeared striking the hapless heartless, lighting them like a live wire. The flash was near blinding, so the group had to close their eyes. It appeared to pass after a few seconds though. Feeling the hairs on their collective heads standing on end, Benny's passengers looked to their left and saw that the Hot-Rod Heartless had suddenly disappeared. "Huh?!?!?" Ross, after pushing his face off the front seat, quickly circled his view, to see that the other heartless were gone. "Where'd they go?! Did that lightning bolt vaporize them?!"

Benny seemingly smirking like the devil, turned his gaze downward. "Not exactly." He said, seemingly holding in a fit of evil chuckles.

Suddenly a cacophony of surprised beeps could be heard... Though they sounded more like the meeps of a mouse. Looking shocked and bewildered, the three passengers quickly looked over the side of the car, and down on the cement roads. Ross burst out laughing when he saw what it was, as did Lucky, and Gantz burst into a fit of chuckles.

Somehow or another, the lightning bolt hadn't vaporized them. Instead, it had shrunk them down from the size of a sports car into the size of those miniature toy cars that you could find in stores. The Hot-Rod Heartless were so surprised at this sudden happening that they were examing each other, so distracted with seeing if this epidimic had spread, and beeping in a panicked fashion, that they didn't realize they were now driving next to a car that made them look like Ants... Since they were all about the size of one. Benny was laughing right along with his passengers. "You know? The 'Hot-Wheels' size looks good on em'!"

Ross, grinning like a maniac, waved a fist; he knew what was next. "SMASH EM AND PRESS EM BENNY!!!"

The Hot-Rod heartless sweatdropped nervously at Benny's Devilish look. "Well don't mind if I do..."

What followed was nothing short of the most humorous heartless massacre anyone could see. The Heartless, now so tiny they looked like mouse sized versions of themselves, had to swerve and evade like madmen, while the more unfortunate ones ended getting crushed paper-flat underneath Benny's tires. "YEAH!!! YOU LIKE THAT?!?!?!?!?!? THAT'LL TEACH YOU NOT TO MESS WITH **THIS TOON CAB!!!!!!!!!!!!**" _SQUISH!_ "Man! I've heard of Paper Airplanes before, but Paper Cars?!" He was grinning like a maniac at this point, that crazy cab. "What will that crazy writer think up next?"

**_Why Thank you Benny!_**

Benny felt his fun end immediately after smashing the last Hot-Rod Heartless underneath his tires. However, he was thoroughly content now. He let out a sigh. "DAMN, that felt good. Wish I'd remember those old gadgets when I was fighting them earlier! Then I could've REALLY taught these little #$#$#%# a lesson."

"INCOMING!!!!!!!" Gantz pointed forwards as Benny opened his eyes back up. Both Ross and Lucky looked reasonably nervous. Why?

Because, abandoning all pretenses of a chase, the Hot-Rod Heartless had formed a roadblock a few blocks up ahead, they weren't the only ones there though, as it appeared they were also accompanied by Morning Star Heartless. "OH GREAT!!!!" Lucky shouted, "We can't keep going!! I doubt even Benny could take a head on hit from those things!!"

Benny only smirked once more. "Don't need to!" He looked up to Gantz. "Gantz, quick! Find the button that looks like a black ball on a chain with big pointy teeth!"

Ross found it before Gantz did. "I got it!" He quickly pushed the button.

Almost immediately, a small round capsule popped out of Benny's cup-holder, revealing it as another item launcher, and Gantz quickly caught it. The round sphere looked pure black with the exception of white eyes with black pupils, and a big sharp toothy grin just right underneath the eyes. "How is this supposed to help?!"

"Throw it to the road in front of us and you'll find out!" Benny said with a sneer as he suddenly put on the brakes. Gantz, compying with instructions, quickly gave the sphere a mighty heave.

POOOOOF!!!!!!  
"RAAAAAF, YAAAAP, RAAAAAAAF!!!!! WOOOOOOF!!!!! RAAAAAAAAF RAAAAAAAAAAAAAF!!!!!!"

Gantz and the others almost felt their hearts stop when the sphere suddenly transformed into a gigantic black creature that looked exactly like the sphere's design, it's yaps so loud it was like that of a giant. The Chain Chomp yapped in it's deep and loud yaps before it saw the heartless in front of it. "SICK EM' BOY!!!!!!!" Came Benny's command. The Chain Chomp growled and eagerly followed this command, gnashing it's teeth by repeatedly opening it's mouth and clanking it's teeth as it closed.

The Hot-Rod Heartless and the Morning Star Heartless felt their eyes widen at the incoming creature; heck if they had jaws they probably would've dropped. One could almost swear a background noise of alarm was in the background going 'AOOOOOOOOOOOOOGAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The Chain Chomp tackled the Road-Block full long, taking a bite out of anything that didn't have enough common SENSE to get out of the way. "Okay, Gantz, we gotta get by quick if we don't wanna get eaten by that thing ourselves! Find a button that looks like a mushroom with a gold cap!" He motioned to the massacre going on in front of them to emphasize his point. "And MAKE IT SNAPPY!!"

Gantz looked around as best as he could and quickly found what he was looking for. "Got it!!"

"Those of you back there who aren't wearing your seatbelts, I suggest you do so right now, unless you wanna go flying out the back of this cab!" Benny didn't need to say that twice, as Ross quickly buckled himself in. "Push it now Gantz!!" Gantz immediately complied...

All was silent for a moment... ... ... ...

KAAAAA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A few seconds after the button was pushed, Benny took off down the road going about mach five when the speed limit was clearly 35, leaving clear marks of flames from the sheerly unbelievable friction behind them.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"OH GOOD GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well first I'm gonna throw up, **THEN** WE'RE GONNA DIE!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"POOOOOOOOOOOF POOOOOOOOOOOOOOF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The sudden increase in speed, which broke every Speed Limit law within a thousand yard radius (AND THEN SOME), had caused the passengers to do the one thing that came to mind at the moment. Namely; PANIC.

But Benny didn't notice, as he quickly used every last speed boost the Gold Mushroom had to offer to zoom past the Chain Chomp so fast everything in the near vicinity bent clean over in the direction the cab was racing in (thanks to the wind velocity), while the heartless were sent spinning like tops (And those that were dumb enough to try and get in their way to stop them was sent flying over the horizon.), with Benny's passengers screaming all the way. Benny was going so fast, it looked like flames were shooting out of his exhaust pipe! "YEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BATMOBILE, EAT YOUR CARBURETTOR OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!"

[The song winds to a stop as Benny disappears around the bend.]

Finally, after a few more seconds of adrenaline based panic, Benny finally slowed down to normal speed, and was soon cruising along at a decent 40 miles an hour. He looked a bit dizzy from the intense speed, but otherwise alright. "Everyone okay back there?"

Gantz looked like the intense wind on his face had pushed back his eye-lids (His sunglasses likely went flying off his face from the extreme speed), as his eyes were wide as dinner plates, and with how hard he was gripping the steering wheel, it wouldn't have been surprising if he had bent it out of it's circular shape. Lucky looked about as okay as Gantz was, with her mouth half hung open and eyes wide open, pupils contracted, and her fingers dug inside of the leather armrests due to the sharpness of her fingernails, and just how hard she had been hanging on.

Ross and Poof however.

"THAT... WAS... AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ross finally reappeared, after the speed had sent him near flying backwards, and was now straight up in his seat. "I don't care what ANYBODY says!! I'm GETTIN' ME A CAR LIKE YOU BENNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Poof was just as excited as Ross was, forgetting about his need to lay low, flew into view, letting out the euphoria of the Adrenaline Rush. "Poof POOF!!!! Poof poof poof poof POOF!!"

Ross stared at Poof noticing him. "What the? Where'd this little guy come from?"

Gantz seemed to snap out of his terrified daze when he had heard that. He quickly turned to Poof and then to Ross. "Oh, th-th-that. S-s-sorry R-r-ross." He sid, slowly and jittery still trying to get over the adrenaline. "I f-found him n-n-not too long ag-go. D-don't know why, but, he h-h-hid when I sug-g-gested to g-go b-back for you." As Benny continued on at a comfortable pace, Gantz slowly unstuck his hands from the steering wheel, proving that he had indeed bent the steering wheel out of it's regular circular shape. With a slow movement, he took Poof in hand, and patted him on the head. "His name is Poof, I think."

"Poof!" Went the Fairy God Baby in a cute fashion.

Ross stared at the baby a moment. "Definately haven't seen a creature like THAT before..." He thought a moment, "Seems familiar though..."

"So," Came Lucky suddenly, making Gantz turn to her. She appeared to be busy pulling her nails out of the leather apulstry as she talked. Of course Gantz was thankful for the change of subject, since he knew next to NOTHING about Poof. "How much longer till we get to the place your staying at?"

Gantz thought about this before looking to the front. "It looks like we're on... Washington Street..." He remembered that Washington Street was to the east side of town, somewhat close but still somewhat far to the northwest from the Store where he had met Dino and the Stitch kids. "That isn't too far away from where we need to go."

"Leave the directions to someone who actually knows the way, kid." Came Benny as he continued on. "We'll get there, when we get there Girlie." There wasn't a tone of impatience in his voice; apparently he was still quite pleased with himself for teaching those heartless that dared to cross him what for. They left a dent in his pride, and he left a HUGE dent in their collective hides... As well as Tire Tracks... And bite marks from that Rabid and obviously starved Chain Chomp.

Gantz chuckled, having reminded himself of the incedent. "And may I say Benny, you were amazing!" He said, catching everyone's attention. "You utterly trounced those Heartless, barely without trying!"

Benny took in the praise like the balloon full of hot-air and motor oil that he was. "Aw, quit it! You're startin' to embarrass me kid... Oh for pete's sake, who am I kidding? Keep it comin'!"

Gantz chuckled some more, while Ross took in the time to adjust his seatbelt strap, since he only had time to buckle it before Benny took off. Lucky decided to be next in this conversation. "Well, all in all, we're all safe, unharmed, and we'll be arriving at you're place before too long, right Gantz?" Gantz nodded to her question, causing Lucky to groan. "Why couldn't I have this much luck when the Yacht I was vacationing on sunk?"

Ross stared at Lucky questionably, while Gantz gave her a comforting pat on the shoulder. "Hey, we're all here for ya Luck', no need to get worked up about things you can't change."

Ross took in the conversation before shrugging; hey it was none of his concern. "So Lucky..." Came the boy suddenly, causing Lucky to turn to him. "Don't believe I've seen you around this side of town, before. What are you doing here?"

Lucky turned back to the front of the road, catching Gantz putting a hand to his chin, obviously thinking the same thing. "Well, I was on my way to Main Street to see a Psychic." She shrugged, "But unfortunately, she must've moved a long while ago. The shop was deserted and there was that sign on the door." Looks to Gantz, "You wouldn't happen to know where I could find a Psychic would you? You seem to know this town well enough."

A shrug was her answer. "I'm afraid I still don't know the town THAT well. You'll have to ask Nutcase, Bugs, or Daffy. They'll be waiting for us when we get to our destination."

FOOOOOM!!!!!

Gantz, Lucky, Ross, and Poof jumped and quickly looked behind them. Benny looked in his rearview mirrors, "WHAT?!?!? **AGAIN?!?!?!?!?!?**"

Close on their tail, there came even more Hot-Rod Heartless... And let me tell you...

To say they looked out-right **FURIOUS** would've been the understatement of the decade.

Beeping furiously, they zoomed after Benny, quickly catching up. Benny growled at them himself and prepared himself for yet ANOTHER chase. "Gantz!!"

Gantz nodded and quickly found the buttons that they had used in the previous chase. "Ready Benny!" Lucky also looked ready, now holding Poof safely in her arms, why, Ross his energy now refueled was holding his hands at ready to the back, ready to start using his psychic energies.

Seeing this, Benny prepared to put the pedal to the metal. "Okay Gantz! Press the Button that looks like-"

No force on Earth or Heaven could prepare the group for what happened next.

**RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

The sound pierced the air, and, in his surprise, Benny accidently pushed down the Brake pedal instead causing everyone to lurch forward at the stop. Thankfully, the Heartless followed. When Gantz, through terrified eyes, looked to the Heartless, they were looking around rapidly... Apparently, that roar was something FAR WORSE then anything Benny could throw at them. "WHAT IN THE HELL WAS THAT?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?"

Ross immediately regretted asking that question. As used to as he was to intimidating and powerful beasts, what he saw shocked even him.

CRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Something crashed out of the building at the end of the block, and, even though that building was over a mile and a half away, whatever crashed out, crashed right into one of the Heartless that was directly behind Benny, missing the cab and his occupants by mere inches. Needless to say, that woke everyone up immediately. "WHOA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gantz jumped three feet out of his seat, and quickly turned to see who it was.

He couldn't believe his eyes...

It was the same girl from before; the one who had saved him! Her hood had been taken off revealing her pale face, and cat slit like pupils. She appeared okay...

If not for the grizzly slash marks running along her body, her face being the most noticeable. "Ow!!" With a quick movement, her face morphed into a mist, rearranged itself, and quickly transformed back, showing her self as if she was never even touched. She quickly followed this motion throughout her body, though she was in noticeable pain. "Damn!! I didn't think that Dinosaur on STEROIDS would be THAT tough!" She turned to where Gantz, Lucky, Ross, and Poof were staring at her. "Oh hey there, don't mind m-"

She froze dead in her tracks, when a horrible realization, that passed over the groups heads, came to the girl like a bullet through the temple. "OH SHIT!!!!!!" She quickly jumped to her feet, "Listen to me!! You have to get out of here NOW!!!!! That thing'll be coming soon, and when it does; well trust me, the result won't be pleasant! GO NOW!!!!!"

Mixed responses were shared; Gantz looked more then willing to take her advice, Lucky stared at her with a horrified face (Obviously from seeing how horribly sliced up her face had been only a few moments ago), Poof, as clueless as a baby should be, only recognized her, and waved his rattle in greeting, squeaking cutely... Ross however, had the most sensable response there. "What are you talking about?! What's going on?! Did you hear that roar?"

Misty was not in any mood to answer questions. "Listen, I don't care what kind of High Horse your on kid, but you need to believe me right now when I say that you are in mortal danger if you stay here!!!" She then took notice of Gantz's company in this conversation, looking wide-eyed. "YOU?!? Didn't I already save your butt?! What are you doing still on the streets kid?!?"

Gantz was about to answer to this question...

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

When suddenly, yet another crash was heard...

And the building with which it originated, now missing a support beam, crumbled and fell to planet Earth's surface, morphing into a pile of rubble. The group took comfort in knowing that the building was condemned anyways, so no-one would've been inside... They hoped...

But a new fear entered them when something far worse then a collapsing building stepped out of the Smokescreen.

**_[Night of the Werewolf Remix by Infra Black plays in the background, as the hulking figure appeared.]_**

**"HEARTLESS.... ..."**

Oh, that froze up the hearts of every last person on the scene, even the heartless'. The figure's voice was deep, booming, feral...

The Chaos Rex appeared, growling like a demonic beast. **"DIIIIIIEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

At that point the Hot-Rod Heartless suddenly vanished; either deciding that they didn't have to attack again right now, or after having oil wet themselves, decided they weren't as brave as they first thought they were. And Misty was willing to bet every piece of Munny in her pocket, and trust me she's very lenient on using it unless necessary, that the second option was sure as HELL true.

Benny was the first to react, **"HOLY SISTER MARY FRANCIS, WHAT THE #$%##% HELL IS THAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" **His eyes, typical cartoon style, had popped out of the headlights, a siren popping out of his trunk going 'AOOOOOGA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

Lucky sympathized. "HOLY COW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT **IS** THAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

Even Ross was gawking at the new company. "YEEEOW!!!! The Dark Energy I'm getting from this guy is off the scale!!!!!!!!!" That seemed like an understatement, since this thing's energy levels, when compared to Drake, made the future Darkside King look like a creampuff.

Gantz, however, was speechless. _'That Voice... Those clothes...'_

Chaos Rex let out one of the most intimidating roars any ONE of the group had ever heard. **"HELL IS MISSING A FEW DEMONS!!!!!"** The creature snarled with an intense ferocity, holding up a hand with gigantic, and_ **VERY SHARP**_, claws. **"A PROBLEM... QUICKLY REMEDIED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** Letting out a roar that shook the city, the monstrosity jumped.

Misty's reflexes were just as fast as the monster's and she tackled him in mid-air, flying with a zoom. Her mid-air tackle was followed by a powerful punch, before she circled around him, and grabbed the creature by the neck. With a great deal of effort, she performed a mid-air backflip and, with a suplex move, slammed the Chaos Rex into the hard, cold unforgiving cement, head first. She quickly followed this up, by curving the creatures arm behind it's back in an awkward position. "GO!!!! I'LL HANDLE THIS MUSCLEHEAD!!! **RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Beast's second fist slammed Misty upside the head so hard, it's a wonder it didn't break her neck. Staggered, the Chaos Rex grabbed Misty's arm, and, with a spin resembling a Class 5 Tornado, sent her sailing clean across the avenue. She crashed, rather painfully, clean THROUGH a store window, and against shelves, toys, dolls and Major Glory Action Figures flying all over the place. With that annoyance out of the way, Chaos Rex turned his attention on Benny. The passengers frozen in place by the horrible sight. It grinned evilly, as it walked up; it's gigantic left hand transforming into a demonic broadsword that looked around the size of a pick-up truck. **"YOU AFRAID?"** Everyone just stood stock still. **"GOOD... THAT'S THE WAY I WANT TO SEE YOU _GO_!!!!!!!!!!!" **He reeled back his gigantic sword with that fatal arc, over his head...

And was tackled once more by Misty, his chest pushed out by the sudden blow to the back. In one horrible moment, the beast flew over the car and the passengers. For Gantz it felt like all of Time slowed down. Misty, in mid-air, managed to float up to the Chaos Rex's head, and deliver a powerful punch... But Gantz could tell from his position close up, that that blow did nothing but annoy the snarling monster. It let out a terrible roar...

And Realization struck...

But the realization was so horrible that Gantz's mind was unable to take it...

Finally after what felt like an eternity, Chaos Rex landed with a loud, earth-quake inducing thud, Misty on top of him, throwing punch after punch, trying with desperate abandon to knock the beast out. However, Chaos Rex was angry, and an angry Chaos Rex made for a violent Chaos Rex. Powerful, merciless, horrible, the creature grabbed Misty's much smaller hands in his, which were the size of tires, hard and rough as scaley boling balls, reeled back his head, and violently slammed his head forward. The head-but caught Misty's forehead, causing a sickening crunch to be heard. Misty's eyes widened as she was sent flying and landed, sliding on her knees. She caressed her forehead, cursing under her breath, before her entire head suddenly turned to mist once more. The Smog Misty looked up to see Chaos Rex charging and immediately, her entire body morphed into a purple mist. Of course, the monster's claw swipe phased right through the being, and of course, the monster was less then enthused that the attack missed. Misty was ready, flying back in fast, she transformed herself back into human form, and landed a powerful kick onto the left side of the monster's face. Let me tell you one thing, when it comes to tough attacks, their are two things that makes an attack powerful, the speed, or momentum of which the object of the attack goes, and the density of the object in question. Keeping that in mind, Misty's foot may not have been the hardest thing in the world, but moving at an excess speed of 60 miles per hour helped to make her attack hurt... A LOT.

The powerful demon was sent skidding across the cement, while Misty quickly transformed back into her mist form as she zoomed towards the Chaos Rex. "GO ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

That must've finally woke up Benny, as the Taxi quickly tore away from the scene. Lucky held tight to Poof, whom seemed perfectly oblivious to what had happened, while she herself looked absolutely horrified. Ross looked afraid too, but he got over it quickly. "Sheesh! And here I thought I'd seen it all..." He regained his cool turning back to where he could see Misty and Chaos Rex duking it out. However, the view was lost as Benny turned a corner, and buildings covered it up. "What was that thing?" Cool or not, he had been left rattled at the incedent.

"I...I don't know...." Lucky gulped. "But I NEVER want to see it again..."

"Poof!" Poof seemed impartial about what had just happened, if not somewhat naievely unaware of what had almost occured.

There was silence after that... Ross turned to the Driver's seat. "What do you think Ga-"

And suddenly, Gantz's lack of response made sense.

Call him a sissie if you will, (But I doubt you will as any normal _SANE_ man in the groups position would've done the same thing.) but in all of the fear he had felt in his situation, it proved mental overload was too much. Gantz was now face first against the steering wheel, unconscious...

He had fainted.

* * *

NL, Ranger and Seamus had honestly thought this day, couldn't possibly get any stranger...

Merely a few hours ago, the Author Fighters had been fighting Drake and his forces, you know, the usual same old, same old challenge. The battle was long and hard, but they ended up winning in the end, all's well that ends well and all that...

However, what they hadn't been counting on was to return to Cartoontopia, much less their base, without recieving shocking news that the Heartless had invaded Cartoontopia. As if that wasn't bad enough, Heartless were once again attacking Toon Town as well, causing the entire group to be stretched across the Tri-City area to try and handle the problem. So far, the operation had gained no head-way, as the heartless stubbornly continued to attack, even with their ranks being destroyed piece by piece. Now with NL back in the fray, it looked like everything would be handled and normalcy would return...

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

SREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The last thing they expected to handle was two figures running up to them from the nearby intersection...

**_[The song 'Smack my $##$ Up' by Prodigy continues here.]_**

With a Parasite Cage Heartless hot on their tails. "SSSSSKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!" Came the infernal beast once more.

The two figures, one with long floppy ears, another with black hawk looking wings on his back, continued to run for their lives, the building next to them being slammed by the Heartless from a missed swipe. "MAGYA!!!! THIS GUY SURE IS INSISTENT!!!!!" Came the one with Floppy ears, from what NL and his current battle partners could hear.

"Too bad, I'm not in the mood to get in another cage!" Came the winged one.

NL raised up his keyblade as the two finally passed by them. "GANGWAY!!!!! RUN FOR IT!!!!" Klonoa screamed as he ran past. NL acted as if he hadn't heard him. Meanwhile, Ranger pulled out his Moon Sword (Also known as the Dragon's Maw, just a little funfact).

Fang and Klonoa stopped, turning to see the authors staring down the beast...

Before they jumped.

"RAGNAROCK!!!!!!!"

"TWILIGHT SLASH!!!!"

**SLIIIIIIIIIIIIICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

While the attack delt a noticeable chunk of damage to the heartless' stamina, it did nothing in making a visible scratch. Pained all the same, the creature screeched and attempted to bring down it's arms on top of one of them. NL and Ranger however were far too fast for it to hit, landing on it's head. "OI!! BIG BOY!!! BET YOU CAN'T HIT US!!!!!" Ranger taunted to the creature, patting it on the head.

"SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Enraged by this insult, the creature lifted up it's arms...

"NOW!!!" NL ordered before they both jumped off quickly...

WWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Leaving the only target for the heartless to hit being itself. Seeing stars, it stumbled around dizzily, the people inside of it, trying not to get sick from it's sea-sick like movements. "Aaaawwww man... I don't feel so good..." Chipple mumbled as he gagged.

"YOU SPEW ON ME, AND I LEAVE CLAW MARKS ON YOUR MASK, KANGAROO KID!!!!!!" Came Popka as a response.

"Is he going to puke?! EWW!!!! DON'T PUKE ON ME!!!" Came Nudge as she tried to get as far away from Chipple as comfort would allow.

NL and Ranger gawked. "Oh GREAT!!!! That things got prisoners?!?!?!?!?" Ranger yelled. "Well crap!! Hey Seamus!!! No big explosives!!!! We can't kill the hostages!!!!"

Seamus, whom had been priming a powerful looking rocket launcher, stopped immediately. "AW, but lad! I was looking forward to usin' this." With a dejected movement, he turned off the weapon and set it back into a metallic backpack on his back. With that done, he pulled out a pair of plasma pistols, and loaded them with ammo. "Well what do we do then?"

NL considered this. "Well, usually the best way to remove something from a prisoner holding heartless is to destroy it in battle." He thought a moment. "But if we can stun it, that'll be just as good. It'll give us time to get them out." He prepped his keyblade for round two upon seeing the Parasite Cage slowly regaining his senses. "And here it comes again!"

There would be no doubt in anyones mind that the giant heartless was ESPECIALLY ticked off now. Try to imagine a look of the deepest loathing, mixed with the a look that says 'RAHR!!! I'MA GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!' and you'll pretty much have the face that the Parasite Cage had. "SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" That Heartless looked more then a little pissed as it slammed an arm down. The group dodged quickly, though Seamus took it upon himself to fire a few plasma pistol rounds at the long arm. The creature roared in annoyance, as it swiped the arm across the road, raking a good amount of pavement off of the ground, and throwing it with a resounding crash at Seamus. The crash was what happened when the attack barely missed and implanted holes in the building behind him, destroying the store inside.

Seamus got off the ground and looked back. "**HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT WAS MY FAVORITE WEAPON SHOP, YOU OVERGROWN WEEDY #$#%!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **Pissed off, Seamus charged the creature, weilding his light blue laser sword, with reckless abandon. The creature would've thought this funny, if not for the fact that the cyborg was successful in slicing off the arm that it had used to throw the debris.

SLIIIIICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I'm not kidding either. At the end of it, the arm was wildly twitching about the place, the Parasite Cage roaring in pain at the stub arm it now had on it's hide. "Oh REAL CLASSY THERE SEAMUS!!!!!" Ranger yelled as he tried to get past the wildly twitching arm. Seamus had barely noticed it, as he continued to pump plasma bullets into the Parasite Cage's hide. It seemed to just barely do damage however, as the giant Heartless roared in annoyance.

Thinking quickly, NL fired a water spell at the severed arm, washing it out of the way and quickly rejoined the battle. "My turn!" He reeled back his keyblade, and jumped forward. With a powerful swipe, he proved himself worthy of his keyblade, as he landed a powerful slice on the Heartless, sending it rocketing backwards into another one of the buildings. "Gotcha!!" Ranger quickly rejoined the fun too, his sword glowing.

"TWILIGHT SLASH!!!!!" He attempted to bring down his sword on the giant creature.

SPEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Yes I know, but that's REALLY what it sounded like!)

However, he was treated to a fire hydrant worthy drench of poisonous spit, which slammed him back on the ground. Ranger groaned, as he got back up. "AH, GROSS!!!!!" Wincing every few seconds, he got to his feet. "Okay, THAT DOES IT!!!! THAT OVERGROWN PIECE OF #$# **GOING DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!**"

From further down the street, Klonoa and Fang watched in amazement. "Wow... Look at em, go!" Klonoa muttered, his smile becoming wide and excited. "Those guys HAVE to be heroes, to fight against such a monster!"

Fang seemed less then enthused. "I can't believe these guys are beating this thing were we couldn't!" He cracked his knuckles. "We can't just sit here and let them do all the work! If I don't do something, then how could I possibly call myself a member of my flock?"

Klonoa turned to him, "Well how do you suggest we fight it? Most of our attacks couldn't affect it."

Fang stared at Klonoa, looking frustrated. "Are you sure you've tried all of your tricks?"

Klonoa almost responded to this with a sarcastic remark, before he took on a thoughtful look; had he tried everything? He thought hard; he had used nearly every weapon his Wind-Ring had to offer, he threw heartless at the beast with his wind-bullet... What hadn't he tried?

Suddenly his eyes widened in realization, his memories taking him back to when he charged at Max in mid-air, shortly before everyone was taken captive...

_THE ERBILL!!_

With that thought, he looked around frantically. "Hey!" He quickly turned back to Fang. "What's your name?"

"Fang."

"Well Fang," Klonoa looked frantic as he continued. "When you were trying to stop me earlier, do you remember that blue monster I was holding?"

Fang thought about this, remembering. "Yeah... Yeah, I do!" He then took on a face of confusion. "But why would you want it? You've already tried throwing monsters at that thing."

"That monster is different!" Klonoa insisted. "Listen, I dropped it when that giant monster rammed into me. We need to find it! It can help us!!" He looked around frantically, ignoring Fang's strange stare. "You have to trust me!"

Silence, aside from the fight in the background, abounded as the two exchanged glances; Fang wondering if the person that he and the flock were once opposed was trustworthy, whilst Klonoa gave him a determined look. "Help me find it! I want to help our friends as much as you do!" Fang considered this; he did SEEM honest...

Finally, he nodded. "Okay, I'll help you." He, with a strong movement, unfurled his wings. "But let's make it fast! No telling how much longer our friends have despite these guys fighting that monster!"

Klonoa nodded quickly. "Yeah, you're right! Let's hurry! _Rupurudu!_" That was the last thing said before he took off running to his left, Fang taking off into the air and flying after him.

Back with NL, Ranger, and Seamus, the fight wasn't going too well. The Parasite Cage had obviously grown stronger since it's fight with Sora in Kingdom Hearts 1. It allowed the heroes no chance to attack, swinging it's remaining arm wildly, and spitting out poisonous saliva. Whenever someone got hit with this disgusting technique, NL would quickly heal the poisoned party member with a healing spell. Whenever that got done, the group would instantly have to dodge another attack before it could hit them. Seamus tried to push the arm back with his sword whenever the attacks connected, but the Parasite Cage had learned it's lesson, using the hard as steel teeth inside the Venus Fly-trap like hand's mouth.

NL gritted his teeth. "I hope the others are doing better then we are..."

* * *

"YAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

SLASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jaron was on a roll, which was saying something, since he hadn't fought so many heartless in one sitting before.

Jaron, Sam, and Majin Buu had originally went out just to grab some groceries; to say they hadn't been expecting Heartless would've been a bit of an understatement. "BOOOOM!!!!!" Majin Buu screamed as he blasted a great amount of Heartless to Kingdom Come... Only for a thousand more to appear in their place. "Whoa!! Buu hate Heartless!" He left fly another energy ball with a Baseball pitch like motion, blowing them all up easily... And more only appeared to follow them, causing Buu to steam up.

Sam wasn't having any more fun then Buu. "Damn little monsters!!!" He yelled as he slashed another Soldier Heartless in half. "Don't know when to take a hint!!!"

Jaron was also having trouble with his share... For more then one reason. "JARON!!!!!!!" Sam roared as he turned to see what was going on. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Jaron's enemies consisted completely of Shadows, and for some reason, he didn't attack in the least.

"Ah, come on, Sam!! You really don't expect me to hurt these things do you?!" Jaron said, as he continued to stand where he was.

"No, that's not what I want you to do at all!" Sam said with a sarcastic tone. "I WANT YOU TO KILL THOSE DAMN LITTLE PESTS!!! Their just going to keep bothering us until we do!"

Jaron gave him a dirty look, before crossing his arms. "No! I'm not doing it! Give me other kinds of Heartless to take care of, just not these little guys!"

Sam growled as he quickly sliced at the Lunar Bandit that had tried to attack him, and jumped to destroy the Shadows before they could jump at Jaron. With a powerful swing, he sliced the tiny heartless in half, before turning to Jaron. "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM, YOU PEASANT!?!?!?!?!? If I hadn't have jumped in, they would've jumped YOU!!!!!!"

Jaron looked less then enthused about that insult. "And here I thought we were over calling me that cheesy, middle-ages name!" He pulled out his sword quickly, and impaled a Luna Bandit that had snuck up behind Sam. Sam quickly jumped aside, as Jaron focused his thoughts, and imagined the enemy in front of him getting zapped with a powerful jolt of electricity. He then focused some more, imagining that jolt traveling through his sword...

Long story short; a quick but powerful jolt of electricity, following this command, appeared in Jaron's sword, and zapped the Lunar Bandit, and reducing it to blackened dust. Jaron was spared from this charge, due to the rubber essences that were fixed into the hilt of his sword (Blame those loony alchemists he had met earlier on in his life). Jaron, though he was never a violent person at heart, smirked. "That'll teach ya for sneaking up on my friend." The spell he had used was something very remniscent of a Thundaga spell, though it did have a slight twist to it. Majin Buu had named that move 'Lightning Stab', named after an ability in a game Sam once played (Buu recalled remembering it, since the ability in question seemed very cool). What was it called again? Final Fiction? Final Story? Final Fan-something or other? Ah, Jaron didn't have time to remember, before he clashed with another 'Armored Solier' heartless.

**_(If you guys can't figure out what video game series I'm referencing here, you REALLY need to play more RPG Playstation games.)_**

"SEE?!?!?!?" Sam yelled as he pointed at the remains of the Luna Bandit. "THAT'S what I'm talking about!!!!" Without even looking, he swung his sword behind him, and blocked several claw swipes from soldier heartless at the same time. "Why couldn't you do that EXACT same thing to those Shadow Heartless?!?!?! I mean, I know they're weak and all," He followed his previous block with a powerful spinning sweep, slicing up the Soldier Heartless that tried to attack him. "But that doesn't mean they can't be dangerous!!" He finished with a yell.

Jaron responded with a feint to his left. The Armored Soldier fell for it, and moved it's sword hand in the appropriate direction to block and attack that would never come. Instead, it felt a ground-swiping kick, which floored the creature instantly. Jaron immediately followed this by plunging the blade into the creature's chest, though it wasn't in too deep before Jaron lifted a leg and, with a downward kick, slammed the swords tip and edge deeper into the heartless and the ground underneath it. The Heartless was DEFINATELY defeated by this move, and dissolved. Jaron took his sword hilt in hand, and turned to Sam, whom was giving him an incredulous look. "You're even going so far as trying to provoke a law-suit from Namco by imitating the moves of Yun-Seung from Soul Calibur on these guys!!! So why not use those skills on the Shadows?!"

Jaron leaned on his sword. "If you MUST know, I could never bring myself to hurt those little guys; they just seem too innocent to be heart craving monsters." He took the sword hilt in hand. "I mean, I've pledged myself-" He pulled on the sword, but it didn't seem to move. "To fight to protect-" He gave another yank, but the sword refused to move. "The innocent!" His face turned purple as he took one last hard yank at the stuck fast sword, pulling with ALLLLL his might...

One could swear some-people somewhere was laughing at the poor kid; some-people somewhere, would almost say that if the sword was alive, it'd be among them.

Sam stared at the scene humorously, as Jaron tried, with increasing frustration, to pull the sword out of the ground. "It's stuck isn't it?"

Jaron had almost resorted to gnawing on the hilt of the sword (for seemingly no reason at all), before he turned to Sam. "What, stuck, princey?" He chuckled and laughed humorously, as he continued to yank on the sword. Finally, after realizing that he wasn't about to get that sword out himself, he facepalmed. "Yeah... It's stuck..."

Sam rolled his eyes chuckling, as he readied his Claymore. "Majin Buu." With a mighty heave, he threw the sword like a boomerang, which took out the Large Body and Fat Bandits, by slicing their heads, their only weakspots on their heads. Majin Buu, seeing his chance, blasted the beasties to oblivion with little after-thought.

Buu flew over to Sam, with that done. "Yes Sam?"

Sam motioned to Jaron, with one hand, catching the returning Claymore with the other, and was close to laughing at the same time. "Help him get his sword unstuck Buu."

Buu turned to Jaron quickly, "Got it!" He quickly flew up, grabbed the sword hilt, and, with an effortless yank, pulled the sword out of the ground as if he was King Author pulling out the Excalibur (To which Jaron, though thankful for the help, mumbled something about loosening it for Buu, thus making it so easy.) Buu gently handed Jaron his sword, looking concerned. "Jaron okay?"

Jaron accepted the sword, nodding. "No prob man. I just wish I could've pulled it out myself. Now Sam's NEVER gonna let me hear the end of it." he twirled the Raptor sword once in his hand, and sliced downward... Catching a Neo Shadow right down the middle.

Buu turned and fired a powerful blast of Ki Energy at an approaching Dark Thorn, blasting it to bits. "Sam not one to hold on comedy long." Buu said with a squinty eyed grin, as he landed a powerful downward punch to a nearby Armored Soldier, which floored it. The final blow came, form of a powerful sumo-style stomp.

"Well it's a good thing I'm here then!" Jaron backstepped, before swinging with a powerful arc, slicing a Morning Star Heartless in half. "You guys need bouts of comedy every now and again!"

"Less talking, more fighting, you two!!" Came Sam as he slammed a hilt into the face of Lance Soldier, and quickly following with a two upward slice that succeeded in slicing the Heartless in three unequal thirds. "We're not out of the woods just yet! And these things just keep coming!"

"Hey look on the positive side!" Jaron said, as planted a kick to the gut of a Air Soldier. He lifted the index finger of his free hand. "At least things can't get-" He was stopped immediately by Sam.

"DON'T JINX IT MORON!!!!!!"

**RRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

All fighting stopped instantly...

"What the?"

The Heartless instantly disappeared when Sam uttered that. "Sam?" Buu pointed to where the heartless were moments before. "Where Heartless going?"

Sam looked around quickly, seeing that the heartless had, indeed disappeared. "I've got a bad feeling about this..."

"Really?" Jaron asked, looking at Sam curiously. "Must just be you."

**CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

It had to have been the fastest few moments in Jaron's life, though it ranked somewhat below some other close calls that he would not feel comfortable repeating. One second, he, Sam, and Buu were standing on the side-walk, Sam about to throw an annoyed look Jaron's way, when they heard the crash. Buu, with surprising reflexes, and even more surprisingly fast thinking, tackled both Jaron and Sam, pushing them out of the way...

Just in time for a powerful and rather scaley blur to crash with a surprising, splintering thud, onto the space of road the three were standing on mere moments before. Buu took the full brunt of the cement debris, protecting his friends very well. From where he was in Buu's arms Jaron, though with a visible wince, was able to look past his plump pink friend. He felt his breathing go ragged when he saw a horrible creature; a mixture between a dragon, a Hell Hound, and a Man fighting tooth and nail (Literally) with a girl that looked maybe a fourth his size, beating her so bad it was a miracle she was still throwing blows and not staggering at the huge gashes she got with each swipe. Jaron, though still in slow motion, looked at the being with wide-eyes, pupils contracted to the size of termites... _'That... That monster..!'_

When at last time finally decided to speed up, Buu slammed into the ground, Sam and Jaron unfortunate enough to be underneath him, whilst the monster and the girl crashed past them, bouncing like a rubber wrecking ball across the way. The resounding crashes, and powerful blows could probably be heard half way across town...

When at last everything went silent, it remained that way for a few seconds...

Finally, when what just happened must have finally sunk in, there was a muffled grunting followed by Sam squirming painfully underneath the bulk of pink commonly known as Majin Buu. _"BUU!!! GET OFF OF ME, YA TUB OF LARD, YOU WEIGH A FRIGGEN **TON!!!!!!**"_

Buu frowned, "Oop! Sorry Sam!" Buu quickly lifted himself off the ground and allowed the two boys up, before landing back on his feet next to them. "You okay, Sam? Jaron?"

Sam cricked his neck. "I would be... If someone hadn't BULLDOZED me to the ground..."

Buu grinned guiltily. "Sorry Sam... But Buu saw big bad monster first."

Sam shivered as he lowered his head. "What was that thing? It's dark power was... Unbelievable! It almost made every demon I've ever faced seem like, a-a..."

Nothing but silence followed...

"Well I was going to use the word 'foot-note' but-" Sam, after continuing as if he was responded to, suddenly stopped when he realized something was off... Usually Jaron would deliver a well placed and well thought out joke to complete his silence... And yet, there was silence... Quickly he looked to his left. "Huh?"

Jaron was gone...

* * *

Somewhere further down the direction that the monster rampaged down, Jaron was running full speed.

He couldn't have believed his eyes. That monster was one he knew very well, not because he had seen it before... But because he saw it in a dream. Jaron remembered that dream quite vividly as he continued to run following the sounds of earthquake inducing thuds. He could already tell that somewhere behind him, his new friends had either just noticed his absence or had already seen it and was now looking for him. He was sorry that he left them so suddenly, especially Buu, whom he thought of as quite the friend to have. Even Sam came to mind, pain in the neck as he was, he had proven to be a good guy despite some tendencies to act stuck up.

"Sorry guys..." Jaron muttered as he ran. "But this is something I have to see for myself."

* * *

SCCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**_(The 'Koopa Bros Boss Tune' from Paper Mario plays in the background.)_**

NL and Ranger landed in view before jumping backwards quickly...

Which was a smart move, considering the tentacle that slammed the ground they stood on mere sere seconds before.

The Parasite Cage roared in agitation, as it swung it's remaining tentacle arm in wide arcs, not allowing the group a chance to get close. It roared once more, as it spat out more poisonous saliva, that thankfully went dodged. NL growled as he held his keyblade in place. "How are we supposed to beat this thing?!?"

Seamus appeared again once again pulling out the powerful Rocket Launcher he was about to use. "It's not to late to use this bad boy you know." He appeared to grin underneath his mask. "Let me take a shot at him, lads! Just one!"

"We can't Seamus!" Ranger scolded, as he pointed to the Parasite Cage's stomache. "That thing's still got it's hostages! So long as it does we can't use our more powerful abilities without running the risk of hurting, or even killing them!"

The robot, if such was possible, looked downtrodden. "I know, but still... Just a suggestion."

There was a massive roar, and the three dodged another arm, that had been sent their way. Ranger growled as he pulled out another pistol and opened fire on the giant heartless. "Why can't this thing just DIE ALREADY?!?!?!?!?" The Parasite Cage, The bullets obviously feeling like nothing more then misquitoes on it's plant like skin, sent a grudging strike against the gunner. Ranger quickly dodged, and continued pumping bullets into the creatures side. Roaring in agitation, it continued to lay on attacks, though Ranger dodged every one that came his way.

NL was resting off an earlier made wound as Seamus fired rounds from his rifle at the creature. "Man, we're not getting anywhere..."

"I doubt our guns aren't doing much damage. We're probably wittling down it's Stamina bit by bit..." Seamus scoffed, as he fired another round, "Fat lot of good it's doing us, lad, since we need to take this thing out quickly!"

Groaning, NL threw up a barrier just in time to block a powerful swipe, which had missed Seamus and had headed in their direction. "Tell me about it!"

"GANGWAY!!!!"

Before the two could react, a pair of tennis shoes hit the top of NL's barrier, making the two jump. "WHAT DE BLOODY-?!?!?!?"

Before either one of them could do anything about it, the tennis shoes kicked off the barrier and a figure landed just beyond them, on the side where the Parasite Cage was. Klonoa stood valliantly against the adversity, in his hand, the wind-ring... And under the Wind Ring's power, the Er-bill that Klonoa had been looking for.

Only a few moments ago, Fang, easily finding the Er-bill from up high, returned the creature to Klonoa the second he found the floppy-eared kid. The second it was back in his hands, Klonoa was more then ready to take that monster on.

Silence followed as the Parasite Cage beheld one of it's game, standing before it, holding what appeared to have been an extra treat... Or so it thought. Klonoa returned the look with one of his own, a look of determination; a determination that would not be so easy to break. The Parasite Cage's cage like mouth curved upward into what could be called an evil, 'Jack-O-Lanturn'-like grin. Ranger, being right up close to the Parasite Cage, had stopped firing, and looked at the kid as if he was the WEIRDEST thing he had ever seen in his life.

Klonoa turned to NL and Seamus; the two looked at him strangely. "Hey..." Seamus looked at NL curiously, "Ain't that that same long-eared wanker that was running from this thing in the first place?"

NL stared at the cabbit, ignoring Seamus' comment... The cabbit gave NL a small look...

"Help me get up close to it!"

That was the only thing NL needed to hear, and suddenly a plan appeared in his head. "Got it!" NL swung his keyblade, though this time, more noticeably like a baton...

Just as the Parasite Cage swung it's remaining arm...

**SSPPLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Klonoa was rocketed out of the way, as a jet of water launched him into the air. The Parasite Cage's eyes opened wider then Stop Signs, as it's eyes quickly followed the cabbit up. "RRR?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

From it's stomach, cheering burst out. "GO KLONOA!!!!! GO!!!!!!" Lolo cheered.

"YO KLONOA!!!! KICK THIS SORRY PLANTS MISERABLE ASS!!!!!" Came Popka's usual yells.

"KLONOA-KLONOA-KLONA-KLONOA!!!!!!" Went both Chipple and Pango, like a group of enthusiasts.

"Wait!!!" Came the voice of Iggy. "All I'm hearing is about this Klonoa guy!! Where's Fang? He wasn't caught either!!!"

WHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

As if to answer Iggy's question, a powerful fist plowed into the Parasite Cage's gut causing it to bend over forward. When it looked down, it saw the cause of it's discomfort was none other then Fang. He quickly pulled back just before the Parasite Cage could land a powerful blow on the boy. As he flew around, he looked back behind him and gave a thumbs up. "Thank's for the boost!!!!"

Seamus had been the one to provide him that boost, by means of a bazooka with a nozzle just big enough for a person to fit into. "WELCOME LAD!!! NOW REMEMBER WHAT I SAID AND KICK HIS $$!!!!!" Fang quickly nodded, and dodged another blow. As he did, he countered with another attack where he spinned like a drill and slammed into the Parasite Cage's head.

The Parasite Cage was becoming more and more infuriated with each attack. "SCRRRRREOOOOOOOOOOAARRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" It threw another strike at Fang who nimbly dodged. Before Fang could celebrate, a glob of poisonous spit was sent flying his way. Fang managed to dodge the attack but some of it still managed to hit his arm.

"GAAAH!!!!!" Fang screamed in pain as he tried his best not to let out tears. However, this DID prove to be too much as Fang lowered himself to the ground, huffing, and holding his arm painfully.

"HANG ON!!!! HERE I COME FANG!!!!!!!" The gang quickly looked up once more to see Klonoa... And he was riding the stream of water as if it was a surfboard! Back on the ground, NL nimbly conducted the magic, causing it to rocket around the Parasite Cage's attacks with little effort. "LET MY FRIENDS GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Klonoa yelled as he rocketed around the Parasite Cage. The creature roared in agitation, an obvious refusal.

"Oh of course diplomacy always works!" Ranger yelled sarcastically as he put away his gun. He then pulled out what appeared to be a long silver gun with a sniper rifle laser sight. "Ah, the 'Super Scope'." He held up the item and looked through the laser sight. Ranger knew he would have to be careful with Klonoa flying around, and the Parasite Cage swatting at the cabbit like he was an annoying fly. He needed to time perfect, and aim perfect...

Good thing he was the right man for the job.

Klonoa rounded about the Parasite Cage trying to find an opening he could safely use the er-bills powers. But the Parasite Cage was making landing nearly impossible, with all of it's swats. "I'M COMING LOLO!!!!!"

Lolo stretched a hand out to Klonoa, as if pleading.

With Ranger, he held up the Super Scope and took careful aim, charging up the 'Super Scope'. The energy was further emphasized by the sound of gathering energy that grew steadily louder. His intended target was being covered by the Parasite Cages arm. "Come on, take the bait..."

The Parasite Cage swung his arm... Klonoa nimbly dodged, jumping off the water stream...

Just as Ranger's gun finished charging. "Gotcha sucker."

ZAAAAAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A ball of charged up, pent up energy shot out with a passion at the Parasite Cage, aiming at something that Ranger had noticed while he was behind the big brute... A bandaged area on it's back, that was most definately a weakpoint. The recoil of the shot sent Ranger sliding backwards.

BOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

But the aim was dead set perfect.

**"SCREEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

One wouldn't doubt that people all over town heard that roar of pain.

Klonoa stood his ground, even against the deafening gust threatening to blow him away, covering his extra sensitive ears. Fang did the same, as did NL as he healed the poisoned arm for the Bird kid. Seamus had the convenience of a sound-proof feature on his helmet, which protected him from the effects such a roar could have on his mechanical head, such as malfunctions and the like. But he still could've sworn he heard people all around the world cursing him with _'Lucky Bastard...'_

The Parasite Cage was rattled, weakened, and considerably stunned. It looked down at Klonoa, whom, after realizing the screech had stopped, smirked up at it, uncovering his ears. "Now it's my turn." He jumped up at the creature, the Er-Bill in hand...

There was the sound of electricity conducting somewhere, and growing steadily louder within a few short seconds. What happened next could be called many things. Call it epic, if you will, but if you call it anything else, it would possibly come close.

The Er-Bill became pure electrical energy...

"HIIIIIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_SLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Klonoa was flung upwards giving a powerful uppercut, his fist topped by the wind-ring, and his entire body a powerful electrified missile. The Parasite Cage was grazed in the gut, and nailed in the chin, making a scorching scar run up and down it's whole body. The pure recoil of the blow was astonishing; the giant heartless' head was slammed backward, until it's head was hid from Klonoa's sight, the rest of it's body air-born. NL looked astonished at the sight, as did Fang, with his jaw hanging low to the ground. Seamus and Ranger however looked at the sight both of them mouthing one word. _'Suh-weet!'_

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the Parasite Cage crashed into the ground, headfirst. The rest of the body followed suit and hit the ground with a thud that shook the city. There it lay, defeated on the ground, it's stomach wide-open, the remaining arm to the side, and little 'x's' in place of the eyes, giving the beast the expression similar to 'X_X '. Priceless in comedy an expression, to be sure...

**_[The 'Koopa Bros Boss Tune' fades out until there is utter silence.]_**

Slowly, it degraded into dark dust, and disappeared, it's hostages left in the place it had once lay, shaken but okay. Klonoa landed back on the ground, the last of the electrical energy leaving him. As soon as he did, he ran over to the others, "LOLO!!!" He quickly embraced said girl in his arms. Lolo, whom was extremely shaky, quickly returned the gesture, crying softly into the boy's jacket. "Shh... It's okay... It's okay..."

Popka looked twitchy for just a moment, before passing out on the spot. "Is..." Nudge asked shakily, "Is it over?"

NL walked up to the the place where the Parasite Cage once was, and rubbed the place where a little bit of the dust of the heartless' form hadn't completely disappeared. He examined the dust a moment... Strangely enough... The dust didn't feel like that of a Heartless... ... ...

Seamus and Ranger finally approached the scene. "I think it is." Ranger said, as he looked around, his Super Scope out. "I don't see anymore heartless around."

"MAX!!" Fang ran up next, looking at Max, whom still looked unconscious. "Slept through the whole thing? Must've been one bad bump she took to her head."

Nudge walked up to Max and looked her over. "That must've been it... Still, if she slept through THAT she might not wake up for a while."

"Just as well." Iggy threw in, carrying an unconscious Gasman and Iggy at his side. "We've all had QUITE the trip here... I may be blind, but I'm not stupid to everyone's physical needs."

Iggy felt a claw tap on his shoulder, causing him to jump. However, he recognized the voice. "Shall I take those children off your hands? They must be quite heavy for you." Iggy recognized the voice as the one known as Pango. From the claw, he could only guess he was some kind of animal-person, but just what kind he wouldn't know.

"Can I trust you with them?" Iggy asked, suspicious. That was how he felt about Klonoa and his friends; though he had figured out a while ago that they weren't Erasers of any kind, he had every right to.

"I can not convince you that I am. But I will have you know that I have a son; where he is, ever since the Heartless came to our world, I do not know. I can only hope he is safe." Pango responded to Iggy, putting a gentle hand on Iggy's shoulder. Iggy turned to face Pango, though it made no difference as he couldn't see him. Pango however, looked surprised at what he saw. "You are blind aren't you? My my, such a horrible affliction to place on one so young. I'm truely sorry young one."

Iggy looked blankly (Which might as well have been not looking at all) at Pango a moment, as if trying to find some lie in his words. It was always in the Flock's immediate response to act suspicious to new people. It was so deeply ingrained in their systems that even if the town's all around good guy were to come up and say hello to them, they'd immediately jump back and expect them to suddenly grow fangs. Pango didn't sound like he was lying... But then again, a lot of other people that sounded just like him, had lied to him a LOT before... However, at that point, Iggy himself felt tired, that was what finally hand off Angel and Gasman to Pango. "Please... Be gentle with them."

Pango expected no less response. "I will." Pango said in agreement, as he carefully readjusted the two of them so they were both craddled in his arms. The two bird children made no move to respond to this, aside from stirring a little, and moving around to find the most comfortable spot on this new source of comfort. Pango chuckled a little at the relative cuteness of the scene, whilst Iggy sat on a nearby boulder, trying to catch his breath.

Back with Max, Fang picked her up, and held her bridal style in his arms; it didn't seem likely she'd wake up anytime soon. After making sure she was secure, Fang turned to Klonoa, whom appeared to be checking up on Chipple, Lolo near him. "Klonoa." The cabbit turned to Fang, looking confused. After a moment, Fang smiled giving him a nod. "Thanks for helping me save the flock. I speak for everyone, including Max, when I say, we're sorry for misjudging you."

Klonoa waved his hand dismissively. "Ah think nothing of it, Fang. I really have you to thank for finding that Er-Bill."

Fang gave the cabbit a disbelieving look. "Still can't believe you toppled that thing with that monster. I didn't think you could do that."

NL meanwhile, continued to look at the remains of the heartless dust... There was something strange about it... With a small rub, NL rubbed the dust, getting some on the tips of his fingers and examined it better... Ranger looked at the boy curiously. "What is it NL?"

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

NL's eyes suddenly widened to the size of dinner plates, as he looked to Ranger... Ranger didn't like the look he gave him. It was a face with many emotions about it; fear, anger, hate, terror... ... But the most prominent was confusion.

"DM needs to see this... ... ... NOW."

* * *

All is dark... ... ...

**"WHAT IS YOUR EXCUSE DIMENTIO?!?!?"**

"It was merely a test of the Author Fighters wits." Dimentio giggled nervously, but he sounded sure of himself. "However, I had every intention of sticking with the plan. This just helped your end, as we're now leading the Author Fighters on like a Lion following the string to a pack of hunters." He snapped his fingers. "It's that simple, my lord."

Haze seemed to consider this, though his scowl remained. **"YOU SHOULD'VE COME TO ME ABOUT THIS... I SEE NO REASON TO SNUFF OUT YOUR LIFE, as you have given me a valid point."** Dimentio gave Haze an 'I told you so' look, before Haze returned it with a furious glare.** "But heed my warning Dimentio, this plan requires the most delicate of steps and measures. If it's to succeed, every piece must play the parts given to it carefully. You have, ultimately, cast a strategy I had been saving for later into the mix. But by doing it, you have insured that the next move will play out, REGARDLESS of what happens next."**

"So may I leave now?" Dimentio asked, sounding somewhat bored.

Haze growled. **"Yes, you can. BUT WATCH YOUR STEP, DIMENTIO!!! I WILL NOT ALLOW A SINGLE FOWL UP IN THIS OPERATION!!!! IF YOU ACT WITHOUT MY COMMAND AGAIN, BY THUNDER, YOU CAN GO BACK TO HELL TO BE ROASTED JUST AS YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE MONTHS AGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** He huffed and puffed like the big bad wolf. **"AM I UNDERSTOOD?"**

Dimentio giggled nervously, casting quick glances to the door. "Clear as c-crystal..."

**"Good... NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT..."** Dimentio immediately did as such, warping out of the room faster then greased lightning.

Haze groaned, as he sat back in his chair. "Good help is so hard find these days is it not Haze?" Came a toneless female voice from his right.

Haze nodded his head, as he got up from his chair. **"Indeed it is, Shadow Queen."** He groaned as he turned to the figure that was standing there. **"I knew Dimentio was going to be a head-ache..."**

The figure standing there looked like a lady with dark purple skin, and violent reddish pink hair. A tiara of gold was atop her head, and her bangs covered her eyes. Lastly her legs were replaced by a tail disappearing into a shadow. She looked beautiful, but she had a very evil aura about her, giving off the vibe of 'a wolf in sheeps clothing'. "Then why not get rid of him?" She said, patting Haze on the back. "You know very well, that he betrayed his last master."

Haze shook his head to the Shadow Queen, giving her a look of anger. **"If you're insinuating that Dimentio is planning to betray me, note that I'm aware of it."** Haze smirked. **"However, he's a clever one. He knows he doesn't stand a chance against me. Not with nor without the Chaos Heart to give him power."**

The Shadow Queen giggled evilly. "So I've heard." She gave Haze a confused look. "But answer me one question, my king..." Haze turned to her, "What was the significance of Arborrik helping that loonatic gain a fairy? Or of Janga capturing Klonoa and his friends, and those children with the wings?"

A sneer was the response. **"Chaos. Chaos is the answer to the first part of that question. Are you not aware of how that man controlled his power when he last gained a Fairy Godparent all his own? He became a dictator, halfway to the point of a god, bending the world to his will and recreating it, all within the span of a minute after capturing one."** The Shadow Queen stared at Haze, looking impressed. However, at that point, Haze's sneer dropped into a frown. **"It always pays to have a plan within a plan. However, as I expected it was a flop. The man, though he was powerful when he captured his source of power, is inherently clumsy, and a purebred idiot. So it was not a total loss that he failed to capture a fairy and keep it."**

The Shadow Queen nodded, understanding. As she thought a moment, she turned back to Haze. "And Janga? What was his part in all of this?"

Haze's grin returned at this. **"The Dream Traveler, it is of no concern of mine what happens to him or his friends. Janga's real mission was to capture those products of the Itex Corporation, and then bring them to me."** Something appeared to catch his attention, as he started to walk off. **"They were to be gifts to a new partner of ours."**

That caught the Shadow Queen's attention. "A new partner?" She walked up to Haze, giving him a suspicious look. "Who is he?"

Haze seemed to love the look of confusion on the Shadow Queen's face. He grinned even wider. **"He's a scientist, who's experimentations have brought about some of the most powerful Super Weapons, the world over. Some even say that his experimentations are centered around a factor that's baffled the minds of scholars for years."**

"And that is?"

Haze looked at the Shadow Queen with a fierce look. **"You shall meet him later. For the time being, I wish to keep his existance a secret."** He thought a moment, before opening the door before him. **"All I will say is this..."**

The two left the scene behind, as the Heartless seemed to return, filling the darkness of the room once more...

**"Even if Kavma were to know him, It would be all the likely the scientists experiments could make even HIM turn his head in disgust. Even I was hesitant to trust him, but... I've found that he will more then prove useful to our cause."**

* * *

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**_(The song 'Devour' by Shinedown plays in the background as we open the scene.)_**

Misty collided with the building, a concussion forming from the newly made crack in her skull. Despite this, she refused to cry out in pain, as she morphed her head into a mist plume once more... She looked up as she morphed her injuries healed under the form, and quickly morohed her entire form into a mist plume...

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chaos Rex roared in agitation as it pulled it's clawed hand out of the cement. **"HEARTLESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** He reaimed his swipe at the retreating plume of mist, but the attack fazed through it.

"Thank the lord for small favors!" Misty yelled as she quickly flew away. Chaos Rex, however, wasn't finished with her yet. He continued to launch attacks at a blisteringly fast pace, but no amount of attacks, predictably, could phase Misty in her secondary form. "HAH!!! How do you like that Lizard lips?!" This only served to anger the creature further, but no attacks could phase Misty. Quickly flying around him at fast speeds, Misty circled the creature, and, transforming into humanoid form, slammed a spinning helicopter like kick to the back of the creatures head. The Chaos Rex reeled around, and grabbed Misty before she could get away. However, this proved to be a fruitless effort, as she merely morphed into her mist form to slip out of it's grip. The Monster roared loudly as it tried repeatedly to slash the mist plume. Misty was laughing as she morphed her arms back into human form, grabbed the creatures powerful arm, and throwing it over her head and into the ground. "Why didn't I think of this sooner?!"

The Chaos Rex was REALLY starting to get angry at this point, as it slammed it's fist into the mist plume. Misty was neither phased nor hit, as it threw a powerful fist into the nearby building. Misty countered with a powerful punch, which sent the beast backward. Misty quickly flew over to where a car was parked nearby, easily picked it up, and, with a spinning throw, she tossed it clean at the creature. Chaos Rex wasn't deterred by this, as it caught the car with ease, before ripping it clean in half, and tossing them aside. This surprised Misty only a little as she transformed into her misty form and rocketed clean at the creature. The Chaos Rex was more then a little livid to see it's opponent daring to charge at it, instead of the other way around. It swung an arm at the mist plume, but as it thought it's claw was ineffective and Misty was able to land a powerful 'Clothes-line' move slamming the creature into the cement. Now absolutely furious, it tried to take a bite out of Misty, but of course, Misty was back to her mist form, before the teeth could sink into her shoulder.

Misty smirked, as she morphed the arm opposite of the beast's clamped jaw, and delivered a powerful blow to the side of it's head. The blow seemed to daze it, but it still seemed ready to fight. Misty frowned as she cracked her knuckles. "What is up with this bag of scales?!? Can't it take a hint?!" BOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This was answered with a powerful earthquake inducing fist to the cement. Misty dodged the shockwave flying up into the air. As she did, she got a better glimpse of the damage the creature was doing; As the shockwave continued along, it sent cars flying, and broke the glass in the windows, causing mass hysteria. Misty growled at the sight. "Okay, that's it! Time to clean this things clock!"

She flew down quickly, slamming a fist into the creatures snout. "Now, to see what's going on in that head of yours." She followed up with a powerful kick to the creatures chest, misting away from a counter swipe, grappling the creature from the back. She picked him up with a great deal of effort and bodyslammed him into the ground. Turning into mist, she quickly flew into the creature's ear...

When Chaos Rex next got up again, it looked around trying to find the creature it had been fighting... Strangely enough, it was nowhere to be found... **"WHAT... WHERE IS..?!?!?"**

Then he felt something...

He felt like something was moving around inside his head...

His eyes widened, as his thoughts went into overdrive. Surely it didn't have that kind of pow-

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his reflection in the nearby glass windows... Surrounding his head was what appeared to be Misty in her mist form. The plume surrounding his head took the form of Misty's head, and almost looked menacing atop his head...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

**"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** Chaos Rex pounded his own head with a fury, trying, as it seemed, to get the plume out of his head. **"GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**  
Misty meanwhile, was easily making her way through the Chaos Rex's temples, barely even feeling the vibrations from these rough blows. "Sheesh... This guy's got a harder head then Orion." Which was saying something since Orion was the idiot that founded the Teen Team in the first place, Misty had to note...

* * *

Putting aside the thought of the various hardheaded back-stabbers she had met in her life, Misty continued to easily travel through the deep recesses of the creature's mind, passing some of the key parts of the brain. Passing the cerebellum, she became aware of the creature's movement, and was taken aback to find that it was working in overdrive, trying to find a way to get whatever it was inside his head OUT. It was surprising seeing that this animal was actually using 'Cause and Effect' to try and make a solution, since most animals didn't have something like it... Or at least, anything that particularly complex. Shaking this off, she continued on her way, all she needed to do was find the Temporal Lobe, and, while there, find the Memory functions. It should give her a chance to find any weaknesses on this gigantic load of scales.

Moving through the Frontal lobe, she found it was particularly active, though for one reason or another, she felt it wasn't at it's full maturity... Strange... this creature was almost the size of a monster truck, and it acted far older then what she was seeing here, and usually the Frontal Lobe came at full maturity at the human age of 25... ... Definately weird... Next came the Parietal Lobe, where facts of various kinds gathered.

Not to bore you with details I'm going to write out a few so as to keep this scene from getting stale.

**"KILL!!! KILL-KILL-KILL-KILL-KILL-KILL-KILL-KILL!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**"THIS CEMENT FEELS LIKE SANDPAPER, OH WAIT THAT'S MY FEET..."**

**"KILL!!!!!!!!! KILL ALL!!!! KILL ALL!!!!!!"**

**"I WONDER IF PURPLE IS A BAD COLOR ON ME..."**

**"You'll never take me alive, copper!!! Top o' da world, ma! I could have been a contender! STELLA!!!! STELLA!!!! I woke up, you weren't there! I hate that! I'm not gonna be ignored, am I!?! Mary, Mary, don't ya know me!?! ROSEBUD!!!!!"**

**"Mother puss bucket, NO ONE STEPS ON A CHURCH IN MY TOWN!!!!!!!"**

**"... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

Misty honestly felt like bashing her head into a nearby wall till it cracked, as she made her way out of the Parietal Lobe. It honestly would've been less grating on her nerves, and less painful. "Note to self; SKIP THE THOUGHT PROCESSOR LOBE, NEXT TIME..." she looked around, finally realizing that she finally reached her destination.

The Temporal Lobe sat before her, and inside it, a ghostly looking holo-screen floating in the center of the room. Misty looked at the screen a moment, as she floated her way over. "Pretty complex for a overgrown animal..." She couldn't help but think. With a slow movement, she floated over to the screen. "Ah, whatever, time to get to the bottom of this." With a quick movement she merged herself with the screen. "Now let's see here..."

She was instantly immersed into experiences not her own...

_She was standing in a large clearing standing before a gigantic urn, sitting at the foot of a gigantic cliff. She felt her eyes move on their own accord, suddenly becoming aware of a figure climbing up the urn one step at a time. Was there significance to this? Misty doubted it. But still, she watched on. "Careful up there Musashi!" Came a voice to her right._

_"Is there anything we need to worry about?" Misty felt herself become surprised, when she felt that those words came out of the mouth of the figure she was looking through. Misty felt herself turn to someone behind her, seeing a young woman wearing green robes._

_"Well..." The new woman said, thinking a moment. "Legends say that Gorpus was sealed inside that Urn a thousand years ago. He should be weak from old age, by now."_

Pulling herself out of that flashback not her own, she shook her head. The voice that came out of the figure whom's eyes she was looking through... It didn't SOUND like the beast... But that was impossible. She was looking through the beast's memory... Wasn't she? Putting it aside, she quickly found another memory. "Let's see if this helps anything..."

_The figure of which Misty was seeing through was sitting in what appeared to be a restaurant, the place seemed clean and almost had this celtic feel to it. Standing next to the table the figure sat at, was a young girl with deep red hair, wearing an apron, carrying a notebook with a pen in hand, though a wide array of cooking knives were apparent on her belt. Misty knew due to the figures memories that this girl was known as Pepper, one of the best chefs in Antheum... Weird... Was the beast well recieved in this... Antheum? "So there, Otto, would you like the special today? Chef's specialty!" Otto... So that was the beast's name?_

_Misty knew, from the other memories, that tasting the so-called 'Chef Specialty' that Pepper was infamous for, would be the almost literal equivalent of stomaching lava. It was good, but it was THAT spicy. The figure shook his head. "Nah..." Came that voice again... Again, it wasn't the beast... "Some of your Ramen would be appreciated."_

_"Yeah, same here Pepper."_

_Misty felt the figure's heart skip a beat as it turned to see the figure that had spoke. Sitting in front of the figure was a girl with silver hair, that looked somewhat tomboyish. Misty figured out from the memories that the girls's name was Istara..._

_What was the feeling Misty felt from the figure when it saw this girl? From what she felt, the figure felt a strange feeling in the pits of his stomach, to the very confines of his brain..._

Misty pulled herself away from the memory... What was this?.. What was going on? When she first came into the Temporal Lobe, she had expected more scenes of violence... Instead, she found memories. Memories of a time she wasn't aware of... It was as if this beast wasn't a beast at all back then... Misty's eyes widened at the theory. She knew what she had to do. Quickly, she pushed her way through the memories, trying to find something, anything that would help her see just what was going on. Finally she found one.

_"Gah, I don't know why you're making me do this Wally..." Finally Misty saw what she had been looking for. She was looking at the figure she had been looking through in his reflection in a mirror. It was a boy around her age... WEARING THE EXACT SAME CLOTHES THE BEAST OUTSIDE HAD BEEN WEARING._

Misty yanked herself away from the memory... It couldn't have been... This creature... Was a human?!? But how?!?!? How could this thing have changed?!?!?!? It didn't make any sense!!! "No way..." She thought a moment. "If I kill this thing... It'll be no different from murdering someone outright..."

_'I Thought you were my friend...'_

Misty heard this echo through her head once more... She growled. "Doh!!! Who cares if this thing is human?! I've got to do something about it, before it wrecks anything else in this stupid town!" With new resolve, she started looking through memories. "There's gotta be SOMETHING in here to help me beat this thing..." She looked through memory after memory, trying to find something she could use... Finally, she seemed to find something... It was a specific memory that seemed the most cherished of all of them. It sat among the mess of memories, standing out due to a slight glowing radiance surrounding it. "Jackpot." Quickly she reached for it...

Suddenly however, she froze...

Not by her own will... But by something else entirely...

"What the..?"

**"GET.... OUT...."**

Misty was aware of something entirely different as the memory screen disappeared... And something else appeared in it's place...

Misty was aware of an unspeakable horror, terror unlike anything she had ever felt, and fear filled her very being. A hopeless feeling appeared in the pits of her stomach, as if she felt all hope had suddenly disappeared in the blink of an eye...

And suddenly she was aware of a sight far more horrific then anything in her entire life. Forget giant monsters, forget psychotic villains. What she saw was the sight of something... DEMONIC. Though what it was remained out of sight to the viewers.

Misty actually screamed.

**"OF MY HEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

Misty remembered being hurled clean out of the beast's head, exiting Mist form as she was sent flying. She crashed into the pavement, sliding against it. This in turn opened up new cuts on her form...

But for some reason, she felt drained, hopeless, she seemed unable to care about anything. Regardless of this, she slowly peeled herself off the concrete. "Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow...."

GRIIIIIIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! She suddenly felt a sharp loss of air, as a humongous scaled hand gripped her form hard.

**"AH... GLAD YOU COULD JOIN ME, AGAIN..."** Grinning, the Chaos Rex picked Misty up and brought her up to his snout. His crimson red eyes pierced her being deeply, as did the demonic smirk. **"NOW IT'S TIME TO JOIN YOUR PALS IN HELL..."**

Misty was horrified as she did the only thing that she could think of, since she wouldn't be able to transform into mist form fast enough. She closed her eyes.

* * *

Wally was running as fast as he could, the thuds growing ever the louder as he did. "Oh please, mate..." Wally inwardly begged, as he continued running, looking more and more desperate as he did. "Please don't have hurt someone too badly..." He was completely out of breath, his lungs were aching, begging him to stop. But Wally didn't, and just continued on. How far back had he left his friends? Were they still following him, or had they stopped? It was beyond his knowledge, but Otto came first. Especially if he turned into a creature the size and sheer power of a Tyranosaur.

Little did he know, that they were indeed chasing him.

"WAAAALLLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tilly was huffing and puffing, easily keeping up, but not doing a good job at catching up. "Gah!!!! WHO WOULD'VE THOUGHT THAT GUY COULD RUN THIS FAST!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

"You should've done what we did!" Tilly was suddenly overtaken by, what appeared to be, a glowing sphere. Inside it was Koap, Jeff, Iago, and Lucas. "Just hitch a ride inside a ball of psychic energy. Less exercise involved."

Tilly glared at Koap with a look of reproach. "Why didn't you mention this before?!?"

"You took off too fast, for me to say it!" Koap answered back non-chalantly.

"Come on in, Miss Tilly!" Jeff waved, Iago sitting on his back. "That way you can save your energy for whatever we find when we get to Otto."

Koap shivered a little. "You might want to listen to him, Tilly." She appeared to shudder a little, causing the psychic bubble to blink just slightly. "I sense a very strong dark energy just up ahead... Man oh man, that energy..."

Tilly, becoming unnerved at this, srugged as she knocked on the Psychic barrier. "Okay fine! Let me in, I'll save my energy for when it matters!" Koap quickly complied, and the barrier helped her inside.

Lucas shivered at what Kopa said. "Dark... Energy?"

Iago seemed less then enthused at this. "But doesn't that usually mean some kind of monster up ahead?.." Upon recieving a curt nod from Tilly, the bird stared at Koap questionably. "Then WHY are we heading straight towards it??"

"We're going to save Otto! And if you don't like it, you're more then welcome to fly out of this barrier and go the other way." Jeff said with a big smile...

... ... ... ... "You don't really mean that do you?" Came the flat question from a harp tongued beak.

"Nope." Came an equally flat response from the psychic. "You know how Jeff is Iago, but I'm afraid at this point he doesn't know what he's talking about."

Iago groaned at this. "I Shoulda' stayed with Kaseem when I had the chance..."

* * *

Jaron was running every bit as fast in the exact same direction Wally was, though he was coming from another section of town. He put on the breaks and looked around. "Oh great!! Don't tell me I lost that thing!!!" He groaned a little, as he slapped his forehead. "Honestly! How HARD is it to find a mutant DINOSAUR?! Not like they're super rare... Okay, they are but still!"

Jaron groaned, as he started looking around once more. "Now let's see, that thing couldn't have gotten far... What was the general direction he was traveling in?" He thought for a few minutes. "Oh right, there was NO general direction. Dangit..."

Jaron didn't notice a rather odd thing appearing behind him, as he continued to run through his thoughts. "Could they be heading to the center of town..? ... Nah, why would it..." The figure appearing behind him appeared to be a glowing light blue aura, like a wisp. In the place where it's right hand could've been, there was a gold staff topped by, what appeared to be a golden round clock with a small button atop it. "Oh maybe they..!!" The wisp stopped it's approach, strangely enough, when it heard this. "... ... ... ... Oh no-no-no. That idea sounds stupid."

The wisp, after a seconds hesitation, continued it's approach, and phased into the boy...

Jaron was suddenly aware of a chill going up and down his spine, and his body moving not of his own accord.

* * *

CRAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

CRACK!!!!!!!!!

THUD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

SLAAAAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Honestly... Do you want to know specifics as to how ugly this fight became?

Misty was miraculously still in one piece and still alive, but beyond that, use your imaginations.

All she felt was a dull feeling. It surprised her that despite taking blows, getting her bones broken, having new gashes appear on her body, and losing a pint of blood by the minute, it didn't hurt. She surmised that she was in so much pain that her brain could no longer process it. She barely felt the next claw attack which raked across her temple, or the punch that followed plowing her in her badly damaged ribs. She was aware of blood getting in her eyes and the whole world turned red. Still all she felt was numbness.

But it didn't look like the Chaos Rex was done there; it roared in anger as it grabbed Misty and hurled her clean across the avenue. Their in the center of the road she crashed into the road with a sliding crash. The resulting crator was a deep one, and Misty lay in the center of it unable to move. As she lay there, she started to feel light-headed and woozy, loss of blood had finally taken it's course, she may had been able to heal a few of the bigger injuries slowly, but it mattered very little. She felt herself getting colder when she was a whole lot warmer earlier. Despite this she seemed to continue to sweat.

These cues were enough for Misty to actually start crying. Was this how she was going to die?

She was aware of her form being picked up roughly by a hand of claws; Chaos Rex obviously. She was lifted right off the ground as the creature, brought her face up to his snout. She was aware of it's foul breath, it's crazed, bloodlusting glare looking over her, and it's sharp teeth gnashing in it's jaws. The creature growled, but in Misty's ears, it sounded distant, blood loss was starting to affect her something fierce. Her powers were still going trying it's best to heal the worst injuries in time; a tribute to Misty fighting this losing battle to the end. The beast roared; a deafening sound that almost knocked out Misty's eardrums. Even near death, Misty showed defiance to the beast, though she could do nothing to hide the fear in her eyes.

Enraged at this for some reason, the Chaos Rex roared once more, as it pulled it's hand back, claws outstretched...

So this was how it was going to end... A brutal and grisly death by the hands of a giant ugly beast. Misty felt her ears suddenly give out, the world around her being lost... Did she have any regrets? Now that she thought about it, she had a few, and thinking about them brought even more tears to her eyes... So much left undone... So many friends she had made and lost, and not one of them would miss her when she was gone... Well, maybe Squish would, but he really didn't count. Still as the claws reeled back, Misty winced and prepared herself for what was to happen next...

The claw swung forward...

Misty said a quick prayer...

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The claws stopped just a few inches away from Misty's chest where they would've impaled her. What was that yell?

Misty would never know, as the creature seemed to drop her. She didn't feel her body hit the ground with a thud, limp like a puppet with cut strings, nor was she aware of when sweet, sweet unconsciousness took her away from the pain of the conscious world...

Would she ever wake up again?

* * *

Back in reality, Chaos Rex turned to the source of the yell, a noticeably angry scowl on it's beastly face.

Standing behind it was Wally, whom was facing the beast with a fearful face. "Otto..." He clenched his fists, looking only at the beast. "That's enough..."

Quickly catching up, Tilly appeared beside Wally, giving the scene a quick look over. Her eyes were wide with terror. "Oh god...."

The scene around Chaos Rex was deserving of the comment, as it was almost completely decimated. Cars were smashed, buildings close to falling down from the extreme damage they had went through, and what was worse? The scene had blood splatters in a few places, The Chaos Rex's hands for example. The beast growled angrily as it clenched it's blood soaked hands, into clawed fists. Koap and the others quickly caught up as well, and beheld the scene before them, in wide eyed horror.

**"WHO ARE YOU TO ORDER ME AROUND VASSAL OF YANG?" **The creature angrily responded. Wally unflinchingly stood his ground as Chaos Rex approached, one earthquake inducing stomp at a time. One particular stomp caused Lucas to jump and hide behind Jeff, whom quickly hid behind Koap. Iago, being the chicken he was, quickly followed, teeth chattering, and form quivering like a leaf. Koap stood at the ready, ready to brawl if the situation called for it. Tilly also pulled out her sword in case the situation called for violence. Chaos Rex chuckled deeply and evilly at the sight. **"PATHETIC... DO THESE MORTALS ACTUALLY INTEND TO DO BATTLE WITH ME? HAH!!!!! I'D LIKE TO SEE THEM LAST THREE SECONDS AGAINST ME..."**

"Leave them alone, demon..." Chaos Rex turned to Wally with a raised scaley eyebrow. "You will not hurt them, your fight is with me and me alone." Wally frowned at the creature, raising up his hands. he then looked beyond the beast to see Misty; whom appeared to be breathing only barely; not a good sign. Putting that aside for now, he turned back to the creature. "How many times do I have to seal you away before you get the picture that you're not wanted?"

This caught the attention of Tilly and Lucas, whom looked at Wally confused. The creature grinned, **"AS MANY TIMES AS IT TAKES BEFORE YOU REALIZE HOW POINTLESS IT IS TO TRY. I MAY BE WRATH IMPERSONIFIED, BUT I AM STILL A SIDE OF YOUR MORTAL FRIENDS PERSONALITY; INGRAINED INTO HIS MIND WHEN HE WAS GIVEN HIS POWERS."** He growled as he leaned forward. Tilly flinched as the beast but still held strong. Wally didn't make a move at all. **"WHY CAN I NEVER BE ACCEPTED? WHAT I DO IS FOR THE GREATER GOOD OF HUMANITY, WHY MUST YOU CONTINUE TO INTERFERE!?!?"**

Wally appeared unphased, giving the beast a hard glare...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Though no-one noticed, a figure watched from the alley way nearby, his eyes were focused on the scene with quite the interest...

Deep inside him though, Jaron's consciousness, subdued by an even more powerful one, watched with wide-eyes. _"It's..!"_ His eyes were caught on Lucas, whom shivered at the standoff. The currently dominant consciousness, whatever it was, smiled a little in recognition... While, Jaron was throwing a fit. _"It's him..!"_

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Silence continued to play dominantly...

Until...

"Because you don't know what that means."

The beast growled furiously at what Wally said, but there was no stopping him. "Wanna know why you can't go free? Because, you can't understand what's right and what's wrong. You attacked an innocent bystander because you mistook her for a heartless." It was a good guess, and Wally could tell the guess was right on. The beast snarled under it's breath, growing steadily angrier. "You're too dangerous, _MATE_, that's why."

**"YOU DARE~?!"** The beast was about ready to throw a claw...

Wally however was faster, and quickly seized the oppurtunity. _"YANG FIST!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Before the creature could react, it was slammed in the face by a right hook covered in a powerful looking white fire. The blow was powerful enough to send the huge monster staggering and fall over backwards, but this wouldn't be enough and everyone knew it. "Koap!!! Use your psychic abilities!!! Hold him down!!!"

Koap didn't need to be told twice. "You got it, Wall!!" With a powerful burst of energy, she launched forward, and imagined an invisible force capturing the beast.

Chaos Rex roared in rage, as it tried to get up... However it was unable to. **"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU DAMNED LITTLE~!!!!!!!!!!!!! LET ME GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

Koap frowned down at the beast before her, and, using a hand motion, drilled him deeper into the ground. "Hey, here's an idea! How about I let you go when the pits of Hell freeze over?" She sneered. "Sound good to you?"

Wally didn't spare anymore words and hopped on top of the humongous beast, his hands glowing with an angellic radiance, no wise-cracks, no snide remark, no nothing, "It's time for you to go back where you belong tough guy."

Struggling viciously, the beast was starting to look, dare the others think it, frantic. **"No... NO!!! WAIT!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** Wally ignored this, looking rather flat. **"Y-YOU CAN'T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

"Done it 5 different times already, and I'll do it a thousand more if I have to." Wally's voice was surprisingly unfeeling, as his hand came down, grabbing the snout and clamping it shut. "Sorry Otto-mate... If your in there, this is going to hurt, but you know just like I do that it's for your own good."

The Chaos Rex's eyes went wide as a blinding light shot out of Wally's palms.

What happened next was as brilliant as it was horrible.

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

It was like Chaos Rex was being electrocuted, his body being pumped with a giant amount of holy energy in a continuous and powerful flow, it was a majestic sight to see to be sure...

But what made it horrific was the Chaos Rex's horrible roaring screams. He was unable to struggle, to break loose, to fight back; Koap's psychic hold over him was just too strong. Koap kept a steady stream of PK energy coming, keeping the barrier strong and holding the powerful adversary down despite his vicious squirming, which felt like a hammer to the head when they managed to connect with her barrier. Wally meanwhile ignored the beasts pitiable roars of agony and continued to pump light energy into the huge creature.

From where they stood, Tilly, Lucas, Jeff, and Iago watched in horrified awe at the sight of it. It was barely half a minute in, when Lucas suddenly fell on his butt and began sobbing. He couldn't help but feel sorry for his friend after all. Jeff noticed this, and patted a hand on the boy's shoulder in effort to comfort him. For Tilly she momentarily regarded Lucas before she turned to the downed, bleeding, and mangled form of Misty. Adrenaline pumping, she charged past the scene with Wally and Chaos Rex, and ran up to Misty. "Oh man...." To say she was horrified would've been an understatement, but she wasn't about to let this horrible sight stop her.

As Tilly ran past, Wally continued the arduous process, with Koap helping him every step of the way.

Though no-one noticed, Jaron's body shook it's head, before turning to walk away. Whatever consciousness that had a hold on Jaron didn't seem to entirely surprised as to what was happening; his only reason for coming to see it, when he knew what was going to happen was that so that Jaron could see this scene with his own eyes. Jaron however...

_"WAIT!!!! GO BACK!!!! TURN AROUND!!! HALT!!! HEEL!!!! SOMETHING!!!! AH COME ON MAN!!!!!! I'M SO CLOSE!!!!!! CAN'T YA CUT A GUY SOME SLACK!?!?!?!?!?"_ He was pitching a fit, being so close to the person he had been searching for, for the past few months. The figure however did not stop no matter how much Jaron complained.

Finally... after what felt like an eternity in less then 20 seconds...

Wally stopped. "There." His voice sounded shakey, as if the whole thing had taken it's toll on him. "It's done..." And with that, he removed his hand...

Revealing Chaos Rex still laying on the ground. Koap turned to him looking confused. "He'll transform back in a few more moments. You can go ahead and let him go now." Koap was unsure about that, but, hey, when had Wally steered her wrong before? With that, she lowered the barrier, and nodded to the boy. With that done, Wally ran over to where Tilly was treating Misty's wounds. Wally appeared shakey as he sat down. "H-how is she, Tilly?"

Tilly sighed as she rubbed an apple gel into a deep gash; instantly, the blood seemed to clot and the wound closed itself, as if a curaga spell had graced it. "She's... she's going to be okay..." She looked at her bloodied up hands, looking ready to puke. "I had a heck of a time; I'm no doctor or healer after all, but I think the treatment I gave her, half-assed as it may be, will make sure she survives." She shook her head, as she shakily rubbed her hands on the ground, trying to get the blood off before it dried.

"Here." The boy pulled out a water bottle. "Let me help you with that." He dumped the water onto the girls hand, causing the red liquid to slide off her hands. "Glad to know she'll be okay."

The elven girl nodded, "Y-yeah..." She looked to Wally, and saw his saddened expression. "Are you okay, Wally?"

Wally was shivering badly, his expression tired. "It... It always takes a lot out of me to seal away that monster inside Otto." He shook his head. "I just... I just can't do that and still push myself afterwards... I'm still learning how to use my powers to such extremes." He raised his hand up to his face, though this motion appeared to sap energy, and his hand shivered weakly. "Which is why I always hate having to do that..."

"O-otto?" A groan followed this.

Both Wally and Tilly turned in the direction of the voices and saw Lucas standing beside the downed Chaos Rex...

Whom was slowly getting back up.

"WHOA SHHH-!!!!" Tilly quickly reached for her sword, however Wally's hand found hers, stopping her.

"No." He shook his head, "It won't be necessary." Now usually, Tilly would've reacted to this in a pretty bad way, throwing a hissy fit over being handled in such a way; but seeing Wally's sure, if not somewhat saddened face, made it more then clear that now was not a good time. With that, she pulled her hand away from the hilt of her sword.

Chaos Rex-no Otto slowly pushed himself back onto his knees, groaning painfully. "O**oo**o**w**..." his voice was partially back to normal at this point, still deepened by his still huge and malformed shape. The giant rex rubbed his head, delicately. "W**h**y do **I ha**ve a ki**l**le**r h**ead**ach**e?" It was more then obvious he was oblivious to what had happened.

"Otto... Are you... Okay?" Lucas' voice caught Otto's attention, as he turned to the timid little boy.

"Uh... **Ye**ah, I'm o**k**ay... **w**hy d**o you **ask?"

"EE!" Lucas cringed a little; Otto may have been okay now, but having those reptile eyes looking at him, still startled him greatly.

It was enough for Otto to realize something was wrong.

"Wh-**wh**at?" He asked the little boy, holding up his hand to express confusion. "**I** mea**n** w**ha**t do I** look** like to **y**o**u? **So**m**e k**ind** of mo-" He froze when he saw his hand... His still huge, scaled, clawed hand... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"**No...**" Otto looked like he had snapped as he took a better look at his body. No matter where he looked dragon-like scales awaited his eyes. He got to his feet and tried to look at his feet, hopping on one foot to do so, causing slight tremors. When he felt the tremors he had been causing, and saw giant toe claws sticking out of his feet, it became more then apparent that he was completely and utterly horrified. "No..!! NO!!! **N**O-NO-**NO**-**NO**-N**O**-NO-**NO-NO**-NO-NO-**NO-**NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Wally looked even more saddened at the sight; it wouldn't have mattered how many times he had seen this scene, it wouldn't make it any less painful to see his friend in such a sad state. Otto, upon, through setting insanity, learning that he was indeed in his monstrous form, he quickly turned to Wally... Big Mistake.

It became instantly apparent that insanity had settled in when he saw the blood splattered streets, followed quickly by seeing the mangled Misty lying on the ground. His face went absolutely pale at the sight of it. Wally grimaced sadly, seeing that face. "No..." Strangely, Otto's voice was back to normal now. "NO... I-I... I didn't..." He faced Wally and Tilly, tears actually starting to form in his eyes. "Wally... Tilly... PLEASE... I di-didn't do this..." He fell to his knees, his eyes still on them. "PLEASE tell me... Please tell me I didn't do this..!!!"

Wally lowered his head, Tilly with tears actually starting to form, merely turned away.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"No..." He looked to Lucas at his side, whom was cringing at the stare, but his tears were for the sadness he felt for his friend, not out of fear. Koap looked away as well. "No..!" He growled loudly. "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Thud!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

That was the last thing he said before he hit the ground face first, suddenly not finding the energy left to stay up.

As he lay there on the ground, he was actually sobbing; you heard right, he was actually sobbing. "(Sniffle.) I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..."

As this continued on, Otto was suddenly covered by a slight blanket of light... Before the groups eyes, he started to transform. His tail tucked back into his form, the scaley skin being replaced by the normal human skin, his dinosaur snout shrinking back into a normal mouth. His hands shrunk back to size, as did his feet and his muscular physique shrunk until he was skinny once more.

In the end, the Otto everyone knew and loved was laying face down on the ground in the beasts place. "I didn't... I didn't mean too..." He sobbed, continuing as if the transformation came as very little comfort.

Sighing, Wally got up from where he sat and walked up to Otto. "We know mate... We all know now."

Again this came as little to no comfort. "I'm... I'm sorry...."

As this continued, we slowly pan away from the group... ... ... ...

"A disappointment..." Came Kavma's voice unheard by the others. A slight chuckle came into existence. "But now... I think I have the answer as to why this boy continues to resist. Could it be because past sins weigh him down, and he feels the need to make amends for them? It would make sense..." All was silent a moment.

"You really DO learn something new every day it seems..."

* * *

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"ANTI-GANTZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Said Anti cringed at the loud bellowing roar.

Omega Mountains, in all of their glory, in all honesty had nothing on the power that the temperamental Drake had. If Drake was allowed every tantrum that came his way, he would've likely leveled Omega Mountain in a matter of a few days. All of the Antis, Darksides, as well as the other denizens of Omega Mountain's knew this, including, if not ESPECIALLY, Anti-Gantz, after all, he had been closer then anyone in the Anti ranks to getting blasted by their 'Wise and _CARING'_ leader.

Drake's latest temper display was taking place on a cobblestone bridge that crossed the length of a wide gorge that sat between the Omega Mountain Hiking trail, and the ominous castle that was home of Drake and the Darksides. At the mountain pass end of the bridge, Drake and an entire legion of Antis and Darksides were glaring down Anti-Gantz, whom took everyone BUT Drake's glares very well. Right behind him, a figure was apparent behind the anti, but just who it was, no-one could tell since he/she/it was hidden in the shadows (It was a bit late in the night). Drake was definately livid, as he grit his teeth. "First, you excuse yourself from many of my war meetings; albeit the reason was justified... BUT NOW YOU DARE DO THIS!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

Anti-Gantz held up his hands defensively, "Please Drake, level with me here, kay?" He was sweating nervously, but tried his very best to remain cool, despite the immense pressure... ... ...

But considering the circumstances, he had a lot more pressure on him then just Drake.

"LEVEL WITH YOU?!?!?!?!?!? LEVEL MY FOOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Drake was on a roll here, as his firey hair blazed, "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!?!?!?" He pointed an accusing finger at the shadow that was right behind Anti-Gantz. "I give Antis very few rules to go by when they join my ranks; 'attend the war meetings when called', 'No secret plots behind my back'; but YOU... You've broken the third and possibly most important rule; 'NO-ONE is to know of the secret location of Omega Mountain's hidden palace, but the members of our society'!" At the stares, Drake scoffed, "Okay, the Author Fighters know where this place is, but seriously, that's only because we've fought them so many times before." With that being said, he turned back to to Anti-Gantz growling with an intense fury. "With that being said, I want to know what the hell you were thinking with this, and I want to know NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Anti-Gantz gulped quietly a little at the demand.

CBB-CBB-CBB-CBB-CBB-CBB-CBB-CBB-CBB

(Enter flashback.)

Haze's Domain...

Have you ever wondered what the Universe would look like at the end of time itself, and it all was destroyed and collapsed? Well if you visited Haze's private pocket dimension, you might have the slightest clue.

The dimension was basically made up of floating pieces of random planets; Islands that randomized in size and shape. There were maybe 20 different islands by closest calculation, each one connected to the next by land bridges; either normal bridges made of solid stone, or rocks that floated at random between the gaps, either one, however both dangled precariously over an endless black void far below. Each island had different landscapes, some had forests, some had deserts, why some even had advanced looking cities. But do you want to know what these islands had in common? They all looked dead, dreary, grey...

And positively SOAKED.

In this dimension, the usual weather regardless of which island your on is rainy, with a slight chance (Okay, make that an Inevitable chance) of rain, rain, rain, and MORE rain, with the occasional thunderclap. The reason for this was because it rather helped set the dark and dreary mood that the islands were supposed to be in. Though it was a wonder none of the buildings or other monuments had been washed away at this point.

But putting this aside...

In the very center of Haze's Domain, known by few as Dimension Zero, lay a gigantic 15 story tall Aztec Pyramid-like castle that was otherwise extremely evil in appearance. Covered in purple and black heiroglyphs, golden in color (Though it was doubtful to be made by actual gold), and, if at all possible, almost seemed poisonous to look at, this castle stood as the stronghold of Haze and the Shadow Queen, as well as their plethora of right hand men.

All in all, not the kind of place you'd like to spend Summer Vacation at.

Deep inside the castle, torches were revealed to be the only thing that actually lit the halls with a dusty though elegant, in fact almost regal, red carpet lining the hall. Every now and again, one COULD see chandeliers hanging from the cieling, lighting the rooms at times, as well as suits of armor with solid steel plates lining the walls. Obviously someone here had pretty good tastes...

"So tell me den boy..." Two shadows passed through the hallways, one around 7 foot 7 inches tall, the other almost around 5 foot 9. The taller one, whom appeared to have spoke, as he turned to the shorter shadow. "'Ow 'as your project been goin' anyways?"

The shorter shadow shook his head despondently. "Not well I'm afraid, Master Saturn. I've tried every magical mixture and equation I can think of. I just can't solve the equation needed to power the armor." He groaned, "I wish I COULD figure it out. The last thing I need is some kind of partner, I mean, Drake is suspicious enough as it is. Sneaking in someone else will just add on to the oddities."

The giant human pincussion known as Saturn groaned himself. "You 'ave NO idea 'ow displeased I am to 'ear that..." He and what was revealed to be Anti-Gantz continued on down the hallway, the white smoking monster of fire shaking his head repeatedly...

Anti-Gantz looked to Saturn pitiably, 'Man... He wasn't looking forward to this, was he?'

Ain't THAT the understatement of the decade?

"Master Saturn..." The tall apparition grunted, letting the boy know he was listening. "After all of this time of hearing about this new forced partner I'm getting... Well forgive me my disrespect sir, but I still have yet to learn who this girl is." Saturn turned his head to Anti-Gantz looking at him scathingly. "Forgive me sir, but if I'm to work with this girl, how am I to do that effeciently, when I don't even know what's she's like or even a name."

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

He had to admit, Anti-Gantz had Saturn there. He sighed, 'oh well, he WILL be the one to look after her after all.' Not stopping his walk all the while, he cleared his throat. "I suppose you've got a point 'dere boy... This is going to 'appen and there's nofing I can do to prevent it..." He took a second to gather his thoughts. "Well, you see... You are aware 'dat I 'ad a life before dis one as a 'uman, right..?" Anti-Gantz nodded; common knowledge. "Well you see... ... 'ow to put 'dis..." He gathered his thoughts some more before an idea came to mind. "She was a very special person to me in 'dat precious life. At a young age, she 'ad shown great promise, becoming a prodigy at almost 4 years. She spoke 'er first words much earlier 'den any infant in 'er time, and soon she was solving complex puzzles at the rip age of 8. I 'eld 'er in such 'igh regard, and I 'ad good reason too."

Anti-Gantz put the pieces together delicately, trying to find some kind of pattern in the story.

"She's very strong-willed, 'ead-strong, and a tad bit of a tomboy. She will be somewhat difficult to work wif, but once you've gotten to know 'er... Well..."

It was unsure why Saturn stopped there; but Anti-Gantz became even more curious then ever. "Well------ What?"

Saturn turned to the boy, giving him a solemn glare with his single eye. "Dat's enough. You will meet 'er soon enough and you can ask questions to er', got it boy?" Anti-Gantz didn't question this sudden change either.

(End Flashback.)

CBB-CBB-CBB-CBB-CBB-CBB-CBB-CBB-CBB

Anti-Gantz regained his cool rather quickly, as Anti-Wormtail stepped in. "Now now sir, I'm perfectly sure that Anti-Gantz has reason for this." He took a good long look at the shadow, which was revealed to have feminine details. "Besides, looking at her, I think she's rather absent-minded."

Drake stared at Anti-Wormtail a moment. "He speaks the truth boss." Anti-Gantz quickly chimed in, hoping to save his butt. "Shortly before taking her away from her lab, I wiped her memory clean with a ray gun invention that I had Anti-Wormtail loan me." With that, he pulled out a ray-gun from his person. About the size of a pistol, Anti-Gantz easily threw it to Anti-Wormtail. Though not exactly athletic, Anti-Wormtail quickly caught it. "You see, I've been having recent trouble with the armor that I had created. I couldn't work my way around finding a suitable energy source." He motioned to the girl behind him, "So it became necessary to- (Clears throat) '_Hire_' extra help in completing it." He grinned evilly. "As far as she knows, she thinks she's at a gadget expo, looking to help an old friend complete his project in a hurry."

"So where is this new golem of yours, URRRSULA?" came a female voice, that sounded both gruff yet fitting of a teenage girl. (Think along the lines of Misty from the Pokemon TV Show.) She looked around, her expression blank. "I wanna see it!" She sounded a tad bit too happy-go-lucky, Anti-Gantz had to note... But still the performance was convincing.

Drake stared at the girl confused, "Moving on..." From his backpack, Anti-Gantz pulled out a thick folder, and handed it to the future Darkside King. "That's her resume followed by her report cards from the many magic schools that she's attended." He shrugged a bit, as Drake opened it up. "I believe you'll find she has an impressive track record, and more then capable of helping me solve the energy source crisis in the armor."

Johan and Omaddon appeared from the crowd, as did what appeared to be a pale skinned girl with a pure white dress that almost looked like it was designed from a Pheonix. All three of them looked at the records, along with Drake, Anti-Wormtail and a few other guys. Johan whistled, impressed "Man-oh-man... I'll bet even Anti-Wormtail couldn't get grades this high in a magic school."

The pale female darkside grinned, "Yes, he'd be too concerned trying to blow up everything and cheating his butt off to actually get a decent grade."

Omaddon laughed at this, "OUCH! BURN!! Nice one Ino!" Anti-Wormtail fumed at the two before looking back at the various documents, muttering something along the lines of 'I could make grades like this if I wanted too...'.

From where he stood, Anti-Gantz secretly grinned; 'So far so good'. With that thought, he turned to the girl he would soon be experimenting alongside with... And expertly hid a cringe.

CBB-CBB-CBB-CBB-CBB-CBB-CBB-CBB-CBB-CBB-CBB

(Enter Flashback.)

**FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

In truth? No-one really liked the 'portal room' too much. It was noisy, it was haphazardous, the portals the machinery made was too bright to too doggone blinding, and, honestly? Many of the monsters that inhabited the castle had their own means of travel, some were teleportation, some were opening their own rifts, while for some it was intergalatic travel via Space-ship (Irrelevent and not too efficient in many ways, but they worked). Of course that's what happens when you steal technology from an organization that should've been wiped out long ago, called the X-Nauts. In one corner of the room, completely opposite of the machinery, Anti-Gantz and Saturn stood, wearing pure black goggles to make the blinding light not too stressing on their eyes, (Or in Saturn's case 'eye') and watched as the portal finally widened out to become a kind of doorway.

Neither Anti-Gantz nor Saturn spoke a word, as the portal stabilized, the electricity finally stopped flowing through the circuits haphazardously, thus creating less risk in walking through it. As the portal pulsed, Anti-Gantz barely said a word, his mind slipping into everything he had heard from Saturn previously. The reason? Well, he couldn't help but feel there was something he was missing with it, some detail he had been overlooking. Saturn obviously cared very much for this girl to be certain... ... ... ... But that still raised more questions then it actually answered...

He heard Saturn take in a sharp inhale, bringing him out of his thoughts.

He saw why too. Stepping through the portal, a shadow appeared, stepping through with heavy steps, suggesting boots...

Anti-Gantz honestly didn't expect what he saw, when the portal died down, and the room's lights took over.

The young lady was around maybe 16 or 17 years old, around his age at the most, and almost taller then him by a few inches. She had peach skin, with gruff green eyes, and long blonde hair that easily reached the middle of her back. She wore a blue outdoors jacket that had furry white trims on the end of the sleeves, along the collar and around the bottom, black jeans and muddy brown hiking boots on her feet. She also wore a hat atop her head, that was blue in color with a rather odd smiley face on it; odd because of the fact that the smiley face almost looked monstrous with sharp teeth, and a beady eyed stare, making it appear monstrous. On her back was what appeared to be a backpack, with a zipper ended with a tiny plastic moogle. The girl stared around until her eyes fell on Saturn and Anti-Gantz...

Her scowl seemed to deepen at the sight of Saturn...

"Ah! Lilia! I'm so glad your 'ere!" Saturn removed the black goggles and ran up to the girl. "It's been so long since I've last seen you! My look 'ow you've grown!" He lowered himself down to her eye level and actually smiled. "'Ow was your trip?"

Taking in the scene, Anti-Gantz had to say, it actually would've been a touching scene... ... ... If only Lilia looked more touched, and less grouchy.

"Oh save it, Richard!" Lilia yelled, surprising the crap out of the poor monster. "I'll have you know my trip has been pretty darn good until, **YOU** called me here out of nowhere." This was further proven when she dropped her bookbag on the ground. "Now what are you calling me here for? I thought you said that any and all connections you had between me would be otherwise destroyed. I don't know you, you don't know me." She glared back up at the monster. "What part of that don't you GET?"

... ... ... And Anti-Gantz was treated to the sight of seeing Saturn, dare he think it, seem somewhat hurt at the hateful remarks.

"HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lilia turned to Anti-Gantz whom stomped forward at the sight of the earlier yelling. "You can't talk to Master Saturn like that! He deserves respect! So I suggest you change your tone before-!!!!!!!!!!!"

He didn't have time to finish before he felt somthing, most likely a foot, collide with the one place Males never, ever EVER, IN A MILLION ZILLION YEARS Want to get kicked. Eyes watering in pain, the poor boy, muttering in high soprano, hit the floor squirming and writing in pain. "Oh shut up! I didn't come here to get ordered around by some toady who'd cowtoe to every whim of some fire breathing old #$%$#%." She turned back to Saturn, giving him a hard look. "So what is this special request you want me to do anyways?"

Already Anti-Gantz found himself disliking Lilia quite a bit... Getting kicked where the sun-don't shine, helped in that regard.

(End Flashback.)

CBB-CBB-CBB-CBB-CBB-CBB-CBB-CBB-CBB-CBB-CBB-CBB-CBB-CBB

"Well Anti-Gantz..." Anti-Gantz quickly turned away as Lilia finally walked out of the shadows, a goofy and blank look on her face.

"EEEE! It's Hades from the Hercules movie!!!" She squealed, pointing at Drake, causing Anti-Gantz to chuckle. Drake meanwhile, growled at the girl, whom seemed to have not noticed.

Clearing his throat, Drake continued, "I must say this girl's record is very impressive... But can we trust her to help you finish the project? You're armor could become very useful in the future, after all." He took a few stomps forward, and glared at the both of them. "Well?"

Anti-Gantz kept his cool under the pressure, and motioned to Lilia, as the girl looked around with blank curiosity. "I can assure you Drake, she is just what we'll need to fix up that armor. She's a magical genius after all, if SHE can't figure it out, I'd go so far as daring to say NO-ONE can."

"Who's da man??" Lilia squealed, secretly hiding a snarky sneer. Anti-Gantz rolled his eyes at the show, while Drake and the others looked at the girl as if she was bat-$#% NUTS.

Clearing his throat once more, Drake groaned. "Alright fine... But she's your responsibility. And as thus, you're obligated to look after her every waking moment, to make sure she doesn't interfere with anybody else here." He gave the anti a solemn glare. "Once she's helped you figure out what you need figured out, you'll need to get her back to her home and all of that, and still leave no evidence. Am I understood?"

Anti-Gantz quickly nodded his head. "Yes sir, master Drake."

"Good." It was apparent Drake wasn't in the mood for more of this, as he pushed his way past the Antis and Darksides. "Make room! Let them through."

Not taking a moment, the Anti's and Darksides quickly made room, allowing Anti-Gantz and Lilia through. Following behind Drake quickly, Anti-Gantz quickly took Lilia's hand and guided her after him. Or at least, he pretended to.

Honestly? Anti-Gantz didn't need the whole responsibility chat with Drake, he had already been over it before with Saturn.

And it was because of that chat that he came to, not only dislike, but fear Lilia, as well...

CBB-CBB-CBB-CBB-CBB-CBB-CBB-CBB-CBB-CBB-CBB-CBB

(Enter Flashback.)

It instantly became apparent that Lilia hated just about EVERYTHING in Dimension Zero. There was barely a monster, shadow, or loose thread in a carpet that she didn't grouch about in her trip to the lobby of the castle. Anti-Gantz, though he feared for his nuts if he tried, was almost tempted to turn back to Lilia and tell her to shut her yap. However, whenever he made a turn to try, Lilia's scathing glare met his eyes, and all courage was lost in him. His nerves were taking a rather battered beating, but eventually the threesome reached the castle lobby; a several story tall room, decorated, strangely enough like the Mushroom Kingdom Castle's lobby.

Saturn, whom had spent the better half of the trip ignoring Lilia's rants, face unreadable, pointed wordlessly to what appeared to be a rift near the corner of the room. The rift was big, swirling, and purple and black; what'd you'd expect from a rift made in Haze's Domain. "D-Dat'..." Anti-Gantz stared at Saturn as he, in all surprise, fumbled with his words. "Dat' rift will take you to Omega Mountain's 'iking trail... F-from d-dere' you'll have to walk up to Drake's castle... It shouldn't be too long a walk dough'."

Lilia ignored the fact that Saturn was fumbling with his words and just walked up to the rift. Once she was close enough, she turned to Anti-Gantz. "Hey! Rookie! You coming?!" She yelled, grouchy as ever. "I'd like to go there, finish the job as fast as possible, then leave. Got a problem with that? TOUGH."

Growling, the Anti was about to respond with an angry retort, before he felt a hand with claws set down on his shoulder. "You... You go on a'ead Lilia... I need to ch-chat with Anti-Gantz a moment..." Saturn said, getting the point across vividly. The Anti looked to the buzz-saw looking apparition in curiosity; what was THIS about?

Taking a few moments, Lilia finally shrugged. "Ah, okay, fine. Whatever." She put a foot through the rift. "I'll be waiting for you on the other end of the rift, rookie..." She glared at Anti-Gantz briefly before walking through.

Knowing this, Anti-Gantz turned to Saturn frowning seethingly. "Master! SURELY you don't expect me to work with that-that... BANSHEE, do you?!? I might as well be trying to teach a monkey to build the armor rather then her!" He finally looked up to Saturn's face. "She's impossible!!! I can't work wi-"

He stopped cold when he saw the absolutely PISSED look on Saturn's face. Anti-Gantz cringed as the monster lowered himself to the boy's eye level, and gave him a belittling glare. "Impossible is she?" Anti-Gantz did NOT like the sound of that. "Well impossible or not, she's your new lab partner, so I suggest you'd bloody well better **GET USED TO IT**!!!!!!!!" The Anti jumped and saluted.

"R-RIGHT!! Yes master!!" He just continued to stand there, stock still, fear likely keeping him in place. "Is that all sir?"

Saturn growled at the boy; apparently not. "Dere is more actually." He grit his teeth, as he continued. "From now on she's YOUR responsibility, so you'd BETTER look after 'er wif YOU'RE BLOODY LIFE!" He raised his index claw in the air, snarling like an animal. "Cause if I check in and so much see as ONE SCRATCH on 'er, JUST ONE-!!!!!!!" He motioned a claw, and the anti gulped as he did, parallel to his neck, in a cutting motion. "Well, let's just say that it'll be YOU who get's punished in the end... GET IT...?!"

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Okay... ... This was TOTALLY unfair! Anti-Gantz had known Saturn for a few weeks now, and he had been nothing but gentle towards him, guiding him like a father guiding his son... And then that GIRL steps in and suddenly he's threatening him?!?!?

**WHAT WAS GOING ON HERE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?**

"But... Why?" Anti-Gantz decided to speak low and slowly, so as not to rouse his master's anger further. "Why's this girl so important?" However even Saturn was aware of the rising emotion in his voice. "Why are you threatening me like this? You've NEVER acted like this around me before! Why?"

Saturn took that in a moment...

Before his growling continued and...

STOMP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Saturn's elephant-looking foor stomped the ground causing a tremor, "Give it a rest sonny boy..." He said with a frown, causing Anti-Gantz to freeze up. "Honestly I would've thought you'd figure it out by now..." He crossed his arms, his cigarette gnashing between his teeth. "I've left enough clues for you to pick up on."

Anti-Gantz was shivering out of fear, but looked up at Saturn all the time. "Well, I haven't... ... Care to enlighten me... If that's not too much trouble?" He quickly added in that last part as the monster growled seethingly at him.

After a moment, the monster sighed a little. "Listen, Anti-Gantz..." He had Anti-Gantz's undivided attention. "I'm many 'fings 'ere, 'monster, boss, master, once-been 'uman, and General'... To you I'm your master, the person who gives you the orders be'ind the scenes, and all dat'." He shook his head, "A long time ago 'dough, I was something else too, somehting that out-weighs, general, master, all of them." Anti-Gantz stared at him confused. "Putting it simply, 'ere, I'm a master second..."

What he said next shocked the everloving daylights out of Anti-Gantz.

"And a father first."

.........................................................................................

The Anti swore his brain shut down from information overload in that brief instant.

"You... You mean...!?!?"

Then something else happened that surprised him happened.

In a flash of light, Saturn's form shrank, the needle edges of his skin disappearing, and his head returning to a normal shape...

In the end, a man, still a lot taller then Anti-Gantz, with dirty blonde hair with a mustache and goatee, wearing a tux, bow-tie, and a top hat stood in front of Anti-Gantz... And he bore a striking resemblance to Lilia.

"Yes." Saturn's voice appeared from the human form, as he removed the cagar from his mouth. "Lilia was my daughter in my uman' life." His two eyes narrowed, giving Anti-Gantz a glare that almost looked like Lilia's. "She 'as my wife's eyes and grace..." Anyone who wandered onto the scene would've seen that Anti-Gantz was still trying to stomach down the fact that Saturn actually had kids. "She 'ates me because of the choice I made for power, but despite 'dat, she means the world to me." His glare narrowed, turning from a 'Lilia looking' glare, to a more monstrous 'Saturn looking' glare. "So if I were you, I'd be watching over her ever waking instant..."

These last few words echoed into Anti-Gantz's being, as Saturn suddenly erupted into flame, and the screen went black...

**"OR ELSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

(End Flashback.)

CBB-CBB-CBB-CBB-CBB-CBB-CBB-CBB-CBB-CBB-CBB

Anti-Gantz awoke from his flashback, as he and Lilia entered the Omega Mountain Castle, Drake starting to walk off. "Now get back to work all of you!" He yelled as he walked off. "And Anti-Wormtail, Ino, keep me posted if you find anything that may peek my interest." Both Anti and Darkside nodded before walking off, and soon the rest of the hoarde that had been assembled to the bridge left to do their own thing. "And I warn you Anti-Gantz. Keep that new assistant of yours under control!"

Lilia, at that point, was jumping up and down, looking not too much unlike a giddy little child in a candy shop. Anti-Gantz quickly took her hand and lead her away. "Yes sir, don't worry about it sir." That was the last thing said before the two started walking through a nearby hallway, heading for Anti-Gantz's secret lab...

As they walked, Lilia secretly glared at Anti-Gantz scornfully. Whispering, Anti-Gantz heard her say, "You BETTER not screw this up... I actually plan to walk out of this place alive and unscathed."

Anti-Gantz gulped a little, as he felt Saturn's over-protective eye, and the darkside essence surround them as they walked... ... ...

"You and me BOTH, sister..."

* * *

Me: YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YES, YES, YES OH HELL YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Starts tapdancing on the table.) I FINALLY WROTE THIS WHOLE DAMN THING!!!! WAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! 'Look at me in my bad-self, uh-huh! Uh-huh! Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh!!

Otto: (Gives me a strange look.) Well it certainly took you long enough to write it.

Me: Well a lot of things have been going on since then. But now that this is written, I can finally move on to the next chapter!!!

Misty: (Remembered the Chaos Rex scenes.) I don't think you did a very good job censoring the more bloody parts of that whole mangling scene.

Me: Well that was the point basically. I wanted everyone to get a decent picture as to just how dangerous Chaos Rex is, and I think that scene qualifies.

Wally: And me to the rescue! (He grins widely, as he turns to Otto.) Do I always have to save your butt Otto, or is it just luck?

Otto: Shut up...

Me: Moving on. (I turn to the screen.) I am SO SORRY this chapter took so darn long. But with it's size [being around 26,700 words], and the killer writers block I had halfway through, it was a PAIN to get this written. And now, I hope you enjoy this new little document as a way of saying. (Gives a peace sign to the audience.) GANTZ IS BACK IN TOWN! R&R everyone!

Wally: Until next update! Tata! Ciao! _Aurevio-_

(WHAAAAAAM!!!!!!!! Otto's fist found the top of Wally's head.)

Otto: Would you just give it a rest already?


	14. One Weird Night Part 1

Me: After a long time and coming, the next chapter of Crossover Bros Brawl will soon be at hand!

(The camera shows the author's booth, as Wally, Otto, Misty, and MMSB [Mega Mecha Security Bot, whom generally looks like Mecha Knuckles] go about their daily business. Otto appeared to be watching a movie, Misty right along with him. Wally was playing Gantz's PSP, what game? No-one could say, it seemed to be about black winged angels though. Finally MMSB was just sitting by the front door acting like most security bots do… SPLAT!!!!!!! At least until a bucket of what appeared to be gelatin was dumped on his head, causing a quick, but non-lethal short-circuit. He turned with a dangerous growl, to Shin the Winged Imp, and PA [Poly-bot Alpha] whom laughed at the sight before Shin took off running, PA riding in his backpack.)

(Their came crashing sounds and a steady stream of swears as MMSB took chase, swinging his fists in all available direction in a kamikaze fashion, looking madder than a hornet.)

Me: As you can see, we've sorta succumbed to boredom over here at the Author's booth, which was reason enough for me to finally get off my lazy butt and write this thing. (I take a step backward, allowing Shin, PA, and MMSB room to run past me.) I apologize it took so long, but during my time away, I've been getting into a lot of things, stuff that involves deviantart, an Role-Play Forum I've joined a long time ago, and various other projects soon came up. But past that, I've also had things going on in real life, what with graduating High School, and choosing a college to go to. Christmas passed soon after, (Aside: With me scoring my first PSP) before I finally started writing this out. And now here we are so many days later with the result.

Otto: (Switches off the movie.) New chapter time, I'm guessing Gantz?

Me: Got that right. (I turn to Wally.) Wally! Get off the game unless you want to miss the chapter!

Wally: I'll be there in a bit mate! Man this 'Riviera; The Promised Land' game is addictin'.

Me: Now you know how I felt when I got that game for the GBA. (Aside: (To the audience.) Yes, I liked that game enough to get the updated version for it on PSP after already owning the older copy on GBA. Got a problem with that?)(Having said that, Gantz jumped on the couch, and pushed another button on the remote. In the backroom, a machine appeared to grab a movie reel, and carried it over to the projector.) Fully automated, Gotta love it.

Misty: You sure about that machine Gantz? I mean, Crow and Servo happened it take a look at it earlier…

Me: Ah, how bad could they possibly screw something up? I mean, they just looked at it for a little while.

(There came odd short-circuiting sounds in the background.)

Me: Huh? (We all look…)

(CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The same machine that held the movie reel crashed through the wall, and acted as if it had gone absolutely daffy.)

(A moment of silence went by.)

Otto: (Points at it with his thumb.) That answer your question?

[This chapter was created to focus on Gantz and his history, and is made for the purpose of being a filler chapter. The next one will be the same way as well, for reasons you'll see when I post it up some time later.]

* * *

Chapter 13

One Weird Night Part 1

* * *

_A dream is a microscope through which we look at the hidden occurrences in our soul. ~Erich Fromm (Thanks, Sarah)_

* * *

When Gantz awoke, he felt sore in every possible sense of the word.

Reassessing his body parts and bones, he looked himself over real quick for any type of injury, only to find none. As he did this, he barely recognized that he was wearing pajama's; he just seemed so tired. "Hmmm… Good." Knowing that, he smiled to himself; he was quick to guess Benny had managed to get him, Lucky, Poof, and Ross to Bugs', Daffy's and Nutcase's place, and had slept the rest of his unconsciousness away in the safety of his room. Stretching, he looked around, almost looking half asleep. "Home sweet home…" That was all he said before passing out once more… … … … … … …

Cue spring straightening out surprise sound effect, as Gantz's eyes shot WIDE OPEN, he sat right up and took a better look at his surroundings.

He could scarcely believe his eyes; sitting in one corner of the room was what appeared to be a small robot, that looked highly simplistic, with a rounded out figure, skinny arms, and a rather square looking head. That wasn't all he noticed, looking around the room, he became aware of other things as well; a futuristic looking ceiling fan hovering a few inches parallel to the ceiling, blowing on medium, a complex looking mp3 player sitting on the night stand next to his bed, wireless earphones sitting next to it, there was a TV sitting on a silver entertainment center, with what appeared to be a complex video player on top of it, and what appeared to be some kind of dusty looking machine on the floor, plugged into the TV. It almost looked like a new age N64 with a shiny sheen…

And even looking down at his blankets he noticed something. It wasn't the blanket he had become accustomed to sleeping under while staying at his current land-lord's place, with little animations of Daffy everywhere (That duck was just vain that way)… Instead, on the blanket was a character that looked eerily similar to Robo Cop, the only difference being this character actually seemed capable of pulling off the look better and generally looked much cooler. What was more, Gantz actually felt more… Comfortable under this blanket… Trust me, the unbelievably soft material it was made out of helped, but nostalgia won the prize there.

He gasped a little, "No… It… It couldn't be…"

"AARON!! Time to get out of bed!! You're gonna be late for school!!!"

Gantz practically jumped three feet out of his bed and landed with a rather painful thud, butt first, on the floor. "Ooooow…" Rubbing his sore behind, he got to his feet, wincing a little… He slowly stopped as realization dawned on him. "That… Voice…" He couldn't believe his ears, it just couldn't be possible… There was no friggen WAY it could be possible. There was no way he could be here, in this place, hearing that voice!

There came footsteps as the boy jumped once more, his mind was still very much in doubt. How could this be possible? He left this place a long time ago… But even then, the approaching footsteps left very little for him to consider. Looking around quickly he found what appeared to be a pod like device sitting near a closet. Whether or not he thought he could hide in it or not was unknown, as he quickly ran inside it, closing the pod door behind him. As he stood inside the machine, Gantz began to try and figure out what was going on. Of course, his mind was completely scrambled, so his head had no chance in Hell trying to figure it out. "What the heck?! How… How am I here?!? I was in Toon Town when I passed out!!! …………… Wasn't I?"

The door to the bedroom opened just outside the pod. Growing ever more panicky, Gantz took a step back… And backed right into a button.

The boy was immediately enveloped by a quick blinding flash, before the machine whirred to life. Mechanical hands appeared out of seemingly nowhere before reaching over for him. If Gantz hadn't already recognized what the pod was and what it did, he might have been fearing for his life at this point. Not that that made much difference in any case...

Outside the machine, the bedroom had a peaceful air to it... Well, which was interrupted by the pod as it jumped around causing quite the ruckus. Along with it, panicked grunts and yelps protruded from the machine as if struggling to get out. "Hey! Let me go!! What are you gonna do with that? HEY STOP IT!! Watch the zipper!!! OW!!! FOR CRYIN' OUT-!!!!!"

Gantz couldn't complain much more before the machine spat him out. As he got off the floor, he realized that he was now back in his purple shortsleeved jumpsuit with the Fire Flower insignia on the chest. "Ow... Always hated those stupid dressing pods-"

"Oh there you are! Glad to see you're out of bed on time!"

Gantz's eyes widened to incredible levels... ... ... ... Before, slowly, painfully, he finally raised his head and looked up...

".... M-.... Mom?"

Standing before him appeared to be a woman around her early 30's, she had black hair, pulled into a pony tail, wearing a light silver jumpsuit underneath a white labcoat, a pair of oval glasses sitting on the rim of her nose, over light green eyes, and a gentle smile on her face. "What is it, Aaron?" She tilted her head to the boy, smile still apparent. "Is something the matter?"

Gantz didn't know how to respond, he just sat there as if he was stuck in zero-point energy, staring at the truely unbelievable sight before him. "Mom..? But... But..." As he continued, one could swear tears was appearing his eyes, "I... I..."

Gantz's mother, looking concerned at this, leaned down to reach his eye level. "Aaron... ... What's wrong?"

The poor boy was in hysterics, and it looked like he would break down at any point and time. "No... This... This can't be real... This is a dream, it... It has to be..."

Gantz's mother(?) was really beyond concerned at this point, as she looked the clearly panicking boy over a couple of seconds. "Aaron...? What is it? Did... Did you have a nightmare?" She started to look angry. "I swear if that father of yours let you watch one of those horror movies he's gonna-" Noticing the boy's expression, she turned back to him, "Oh... Please, Aaron... Don't be so afraid..." That was when she pulled him into a firm embrace, "I'm here... It's okay."

Now Gantz? He wasn't sure what to think...

His memory reminded him consistently of why he knew this couldn't be real. And he knew why too...

But still... This felt so real... It was like she was really right there... "Mom..." This was spoken from a choked in sob.

* * *

It felt like a few minutes later when the boy found himself downstairs, poking at the scrambled eggs he had been served idly with his fork. At the table also, was his mother, giving the boy a saddened look, looking like she had never once touched her food. Along with them was an adult male whom bore a few resemblances to Gantz himself, wearing a labcoat over a shirt made out of futuristic looking materials, and a pair of baggy black pants. He appeared to not do much aside from eat his food, his nose burried in what appeared to be a virtual screen, blissfully unaware of the obviously tense air.

After the scene he made back in the bedroom, Gantz wasn't sure what to think. After everything that happened in Toon Town; had it been a dream? Had it all been a dream..?

Had running away from this place so many years ago when he was 13, spending the next 2 years on the streets fending for himself, before his world was finally attacked (and probably destroyed) by the heartless all been a dream? Looking down on himself, it looked like he was still around his own physical age, so this couldn't have been a memory of some kind... But if that was the case, what was it then?

"Aaron?"

There was his mom again, probably concerned about his almost lethargic state... But what was he supposed to do? The boy was completely at a loss. None of this made any sense... "Maybe you should eat Aaron... Y-... Your going to school in just a little while." But the boy didn't feel all that hungry, what was he supposed to say?

Still... They seemed so tempting...

After a moment, his fork poked the eggs a bit more thoroughly then before, and the boy brought the food to his mouth. He dared a test taste, and was probably or probably not surprised to find that it tasted pretty good...

Yet another thing that should no longer exist... His mothers famous scrambled eggs. And yet here they were... After a moment, he brought the food to his mouth again, and placed the bite into his mouth. Quite the pleasant taste he had to admit. Looking up to his mother, he noticed a look of hope enter her eyes... It was with that that the boy sighed, finally deciding on a course of action.

"Sorry mom..." He said slowly, trying not to catch too much attention to an unsure tone in his voice. As he said this, he continued to eat the eggs on the plate before him. "I... I just had a really strange dream... It seemed so real."

All was silent a moment......... Before the woman finally sighed. "I... I see." smiling slightly, the light appeared to return to her eyes, thankful that things seemed to be returning to normal. "What was the dream about dear?"

Sighing, the boy put down the fork upon noticing he had finished off the eggs. "Well... I... I don't know... I can only remember a few vague details. All I really remember is that I ranaway from here... I can't remember why I did."

It was unsure what Gantz thought she would react with, but the response he got was that of his mother smiling a little. "I can't think of any reason either. But listen young man, if you ever run away, you won't ever be able to eat my food again." She stuck out her tongue in an attempt to look playful. "Not only that, but you would have to say good-bye to me and your father, and I know you wouldn't like that." She motioned to the motionless man sitting in the chair right next to her. Upon noticing the lack of response, she gave the man a light elbow. "Don't you think honey?"

The man, startled by the nudge, jumped a few feet into the air, before coming back into attention. "Huh?" Upon noticing the scene finally, he nodded; thankfully he had caught bits and pieces of the earlier conversation. "Oh! Well, I can't think of any reason either." After a moment, to reconsider what all he heard, he finally seemed to piece everything together quite well. "And not only would you be without a home, you'd have to live without my Internet Note Pad. I know you like writing in that thing." He held up the notebook that looked vaguely like a tablet laptop that he had been working on for emphasis.

Ah yes, Gantz remembered that old thing. He used to love writing his own original stories and such on it, whenever his father wasn't using it; and since his father was usually a busy man, working at the lab (Despite Gantz's disdain for the place), and serving as it's chief scientist underneath the boy's grand-father, he would often need it like crazy at times, only to find it among his son's things in his room. Gantz chuckled at the statement his father made. "That's a good point dad." With that being said, he leaned back in his seat picking up the glass of milk that was on the table. "Anyways, I'm sorry about worrying you Mom... The dream just left me a little shaken was all."

The woman only shrugged this off, apparently she was already forgetting the events of this morning. "Oh don't worry, I'm just glad your okay Aaron." Getting up from her seat, she pulled out what appeared to be a virtual screen, and took a quick look at it. "Oop! You better go upstairs and get your stuff! If you don't hurry, you could miss your bus!" A nod was the boy's response before he hurried back up the steps.

* * *

Gantz was quick to run into his room and gather up his school stuff. As he did, he found his mind racing at a thousand miles an hour. How could this have been possible?! He was sure he hadn't imagined everything that had happened during his time alone and in his time in Toon Town... And yet, here he was, back home again. Was it a miracle? Was it an illusion? Was it some cruel dream? His family acted as if he had never run away, acted as if he had never been gone at all. The boy knew something horribly wrong had to have been going on here...

And yet...

At the same time, he couldn't help but feel like he didn't care... He had always had dreams of returning to his home on his adventure, and none of them had EVER been this detailed. His mind wandered to Nutcase and the others... had they all been a dream?... ... ... Yeah that had to be it. The more Gantz thought about it, the more outlandish the whole thing sounded.

Other worlds... HAH! yeah right... Must've been something he ate the night he had that weird dream...

_"Aaron........................."_

Slowly, painfully, Gantz turned his head... ... ...

Sitting on the window sill, even though Gantz was greatly certain he had left it on his nightstand, there sat the miniature toy robot he had been working on. Gantz remembered it all too well; it was his first project. Originally he had been aiming to create a servant robot to help keep his room cleaned up when he had no time to do it. It was small sure, but it had been built with a module to make it stronger then it looked. It had quite a lot of potential, but after a while, it was eventually forgotten, left half finished; it was now more a rag doll then a robot... ... ...

Getting back to his feet almost felt painful. "Hey..." He whispered, not wanting to catch his parents attention. "How'd you get over here little guy?" Picking up the half completed robo, he carefully looked it over, looking to the panel on it's back. Surely it couldn't have walked over to the window sill on it's own...

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

Gantz's face completely paled when the robot's square head did a full 180, the front of it's head now facing him...

Another factor that scared him completely is the fact that the robot now had a pair of blood red eyes, and a Jack-o-Lanturn grin on it's face that looked completely blood red as well.

_"Why did you leave us..?"_ Came the chilling voice from out of the robot.

With a panicked yell, the boy dropped the robot, before finally realizing something about his surroundings...

Or LACK, thereof. It seemed that in the few minutes he had spent looking at the robot that the surroundings that was his room was suddenly replaced by a completely black void where nothing seemed to exist, but him and a circle of light surrounding him. Even the robot that had scared Gantz out of his wits was now gone. "Wh-?!? Where is-?! MOM!!! DAD!!!!" Before he could take a step however, another figure seemed to appear... A figure that made the boy's heart stop and blood go cold.

Standing there was what appeared to be a figure of his mother... However, she now had a gaping hole in her chest, as if her heart had been ripped right out of her chest. In her hand was the robot Gantz had only earlier dropped... And it STILL had the blood red eyes and blood red jack-o-lanturn grin. What was even scarier? She was walking towards her son in a stiff manner, and the closer she got, the clearer Gantz could make out the pale version of the irises that he had once known, and the lethargic, almost dead look on her face. "Why..?" That haunting voice seemed to echo in the boy's head, making him recoil. "Why did you leave us..?" It was his mother's voice... ... ...

But she almost sounded like she was in pain, in agony... Or maybe, it was in such a way that she couldn't feel anything at all... "M-Mom..!" He was utterly horrified, suddenly realizing what this was... Toon Town wasn't the dream...

THIS was the dream...

"Why..." That was when the visage of his mother disappated revealing a smogy plume with the same blood red eyes, and blood red jack-o-lanturn grin as the robot, which turned into a similar creature itself. _"DID YOU LEAVE, YOU NAUGHTY CHILD?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"_

And this dream had just become a nightmare... Like, go figure...

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

That was all Gantz had time to yell before he took off running in the opposite direction. However, he was quick to find out that the smog like creatures were now right behind him, cackling gleefully at their retreating prey. The second time he looked behind him, just to make things worse, he saw that the number of faces in the rapidly approaching nigtmare smog were steadily increasing, the smog steadily growing bigger. Great, it had reinforcements... Swell... "L-LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!" But the nightmare would do no such thing, and continued it's charge, cackling gleefully all the while at the boy's continued attempts to run.

As was expected from various nightmare cliche's, as Gantz continued to run for his everloving life, it felt like he was going absolutely nowhere at all. Sure he was staying one step ahead of the Nightmare, but that was about it. "Help me..!!! Help me please!!!" Gantz's panic was slowly escalating, though he wasn't really sure why... Sure it was typical of a nightmare to scare the daylights out of somebody... But for some reason, something told him there was something oddly real about all of this... He really didn't know why, but he figured if the gut had something to say, it was best to listen to it...

Oh if only he could just WAKE UP!!

FLASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Wait... What was..?

Looking up, Gantz beheld what appeared to be a bright etheral light, just up ahead. For some reason, for the first time in this entire chase, it actually felt like he was starting to gain leeway, and was quickly off, trying to rush to the light. The reason? Maybe, he figured this was his brain telling him he was waking up, and it was time to get the hell out of dodge...

Of course, the fact that the Nightmare quickly dissipated the closer they got to the light, helped things too.

As he continued to run, he laughed in a relieved fashion as he quickly jumped headlong into the light, leaving the black void behind him...

Good bye nightmare... Hello, lord KNOWS WHAT...

Well, to say 'any new location was infinately more welcome then this place would be an understatement', would betray how he felt about this place in any case, so yippee for him.

* * *

It felt like he was falling into everything, or perhaps he was falling through nothing at all. It was a great feeling, the wind on his face as he continued to fall at a slow comfortable pace, taking in what appeared to be pretty little sparkles and the light that was slowly approaching from beneath him. One would likely be panicking in such a situation in given circumstances, but for some reason, Gantz felt a sense of calm come about him as he continued his descent. Maybe it was the fact that everything seemed at peace, maybe it was the lulling tune he heard as he continued to fall, but whatever the case be, he soon found the bottom of his fall and felt himself right himself in mid-air, as he prepared for landing...

Maybe it was the feeling of the light overwhelming his eyes, but he closed his eyes as he entered the light. The flash was blinding to be sure, but it sure didn't last too long. To wit, neither did his fall after entering the light. He was sure he felt solid ground under his feet, and the light finally appeared to dull out as well... Slowly, hesitantly, Gantz opened his eyes...

"... ... ... Wha..."

Standing before him, was what appeared to be a 8 foot tall cinderblock posts buit on two opposite sides of an closed bronze gate attached to a grand looking bronze fence that covered what appeared to be a few miles of land on either side. Looking down, he soon saw what appeared to be an evenly laid brick road of light grey, with red bricks serving as a boundary on both sides of the brick road. Beyond the road was what appeared to be pure green grass growing short and trim, like the place had been looked after recently. Just past the fence their appeared to be tall, lush, Elm trees that poked out from the other side of the fence. Starting to get curious, the boy turned around... But found that the brick road stopped at what appeared to be a sheer drop, as if this land he was standing on was a sheer cliff side. Just beyond the drop, one could see what appeared to be mountains on the far-off horizon. Looking himself up and down, Gantz found himself now in the attire he was wearing the day before during his run from the heartless. However, the REALLY weird part in all of this?

It feltt like he was wide awake.

"What?" The boy's mind was going at a hundred miles per hour, trying his best to decipher what had just happened. "But... Wasn't I asleep back at Nutcase, Bugs, and Daffy's place? How... How'd I get here?"

'Whissssssssssh...'

Gantz jumped to attention when he heard that. Quickly turning, he looked to the Elm tree he was SURE that sound originated from. All he found was that the branches appeared to be moving around slightly as if the wind had just blown through it, but it appeared to be settling down... Whether the tree was though, settling down was the LAST thing Gantz was doing...

After all, he didn't believe he felt a single gust of wind since he got to this weird landmass.

But what had caused it? Heartless? Yokai? Maybe a bird? After a moment, he appeared to settle on one, trying to calm down his shaking. "Itwasjustasquirellitwasjustasquirellitwasjustasquirell..." Repeating that to himself multiple times, the boy slowly walked up to the gate, deciding on further exploring this world.

Upon getting to the gate he took a moment to figure out how to open it, before pushing it open, after undoing a latch. Meekly... He poked his head through the gate, hesitantly opening one eye...

"W-whoa..."

What awaited Gantz was a sight the likes of which he had never seen before.

For one, it appeared to be a type of park, with a continued brick road path in a big wide circle in the center, and a fountain in the center of that, that appeared to be decorated with statues of creatures that Gantz had not yet seen in his life. Around the circular path was what appeared to be several arches where doors would otherwise fit in, and at the opposite side of the park from the gate, their appeared to be a cement balcony, that was built to look out to the land beyond. Besides the path of stone, the area was taken by natural beauty, with grass just outside the boundary of the stone brick path, and the elms forming a type of forest to either side of the gate on the inside. Not only that, he was sure he saw a lake not too far off to his right.

Basically speaking, this place had to have been the most naturally beautiful places he had ever seen. "This... This place is amazing!" A small smile on his face, he slowly walked inside the park, having a better look around as he did. He had to admit, whoever the caretaker of this place was, he did an amazingly superb job on keeping this place cared for. Upon ending his approach of the fountain, the boy crouched down to his knees and took a better look at the water in the stone fountain. He could practically see his reflection in it. "The water's so clean." Looking around a moment, he shrugged to himself, before putting both hands in. Momentarily chilled by the cold, he scooped up a little, and gulped it down. Grinning, he was surprised about how fresh and pure the water was. It was certainly different then getting water from the tap.

Grinning ear to ear, he looked back down to the water looking to his reflection. "Man if only the others could see this..."

After a moment, the reality of what he just said finally seemed to reach him. "Oh man! The others! I hope they aren't too worried about me." After a moment of thinking, a dismal groan escaped his systems. "Oh who am I kidding? Their probably worried out of their minds looking for me... Well, given Nutcase doesn't really have much of a mind to be worried out of, but still..." Needless to say, thinking about his good friend Nutcase only made Gantz feel worse. Sighing, he rubbed his temples. "Man... What am I gonna do? I don't even know where this place IS. How am I supposed to get back?"

"Get back to what?"

Gantz's eyes went wide to the point it looked like he misplaced his eye-lids... Slowly, painfully, he turned around to see who it was.

The sight that met him was what appeared to be an odd looking creature that took the form of a plump, old looking, owl. With brown and tan feathers, brown eyes underneath both a pair of thick eyebrows, and wire rim glasses, and a classy white shirt topped with a red jacket, he certainly looked like a wise old bird. "I don't know what you're going on about, but I welcome you to the Night Dimension, young visitor. You may know me as 'Owl'." He closed the distance between himself and Gantz to have a better look at him, a glance that was returned by a pale-faced, wide-eyed stare. "I hope you've enjoyed the Night Dimension central hub, I've worked many a night to keep it in pristine condition. But enough about me, who are you?"

................................................... For a moment, all was still. Nothing moved, no-one said a word............ At least until;

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Startling Owl a great deal, Gantz let out that terrified scream, before he jumped 10 feet into the air. "TALKING WOODLAND CREATURE!!!!! S-STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!!" That was all he said, before he ran at mach 4 speeds and hid behind the nearest tree he could find.

Owl meanwhile, continued to float there, looking confused out of his FREAKING SKULL. He appeared to think a moment, before his face brightened in realization. Mayhaps this would take a tad bit more explaining. "Now-now... No need to be like that. Come out from behind that tree, I'm not going to hurt you."

.................................................... When at last the boy poked his head out from behind the tree, he still seemed horrified, but a little bit more calm. "Uh... Y-your not?" Owl shook his head at the question...

Great... Just great... Way to make a dang fool of yourself in front of somebody new Gantz... Seriously way to go.

After taking a moment, he slowly walked out from behind the tree, a pale complexion being replaced by a completely red one. "S-sorry."

A shake of the head was the response. "Oh don't worry about it. I should have figured that you would be unnaccostumed to the Night Dimension... Granted, I didn't think you would be THAT unnaccostumed, but perhaps I should have taken greeting you slower." Gantz just kept his gaze averted, completely red in the face from embarassment. "Anyways, let us start over from the beginning." He took a second to clear his throat. "My name is Owl, and I welcome you to the Night Dimension."

The boy appeared to take that in a moment, letting the data soak in a moment. When at last that was done, his face brightened slightly. "Night Dimension? What's that?"

Owl smiled slightly. "Hooo-ooo! At least you ask the right questions. Such an inquisitive mind!" He appeared to think a moment. "Well to explain it to you properly; have you ever had an experience where you're sleeping and dreaming, and the dream in question suddenly feels a little more real then it usually is?" Gantz lifted an eyebrow; yeah, he had an experience like that not too long ago... "Well, that's because that dream is actually this world. Putting it simply, you are now standing in a world that only exists inside people's dreams."

Gantz considered this a moment; a world... That only existed inside a person's dreams?.. ... He supposed that given the ludicracy he had been a part of as of late, it was made abundantly clear that a lot weirder things were going to happen, so he supposed it shouldn't have surprised him that there was, indeed, a world that existed inside a person's dreams. "I see... ..."

"You are still confused I see." Wow, Owl was pretty good at reading people's expressions. "It's perfectly okay to be as such, many of our visitors are skeptical of this world's existance as well. The Night Dimension may seem to be a fantasy, but it's every bit as real as the 'Day Dimension', where you yourself came from."

Yeah, Gantz could see that. "But where did it all come from?" Gantz looked to Owl, giving him a curious look. "Has this world only recently been created, or has it always been here?"

Owl smiled again, this boy knew how to ask good questions. Even now he could catch hints that this boy was quite intelligent. "To be simple; this world has existed as long as humans have slept and dreamed. To say it's always been here would be the simple explanation. The only reason that this is your first time here is because you don't always visit this dimension when you dream. Many times when people dream, they retreat into their own fantasies, instead of coming here. I believe this is your first time in the Night Dimension correct?" Gantz nodded. "Well, likely you have been to caught up in your own dreams to ever discover it. But your here now, in any case."

Hearing this, Gantz started to think hard about this mysterious subject... At least, until his head started to hurt. "Ow... Head hurts..." At Owl's curious look, the boy chuckled. "Sorry, guess I was thinking about all this a little too hard..."

Owl chortled to himself. "Ah I see... Many visitors tend to do similar, just not to the point where they strain their minds. The fact that you did as such could mean that what you want most is to understand everything that crosses your attention correct?" Gantz had always been something of a nuts and bolts person himself, so that guess was pretty fair. In response, he nodded. "Good. That means your mind is open, fresh and ready to learn new things. And that, above all things, shows promise." He backed away from the boy, before motioning around. "How about I give a little tour of the Night Dimension? Maybe that shall help you along."

Yeah... Yeah a tour sounded pretty good. "Okay!" Gantz said with a little grin. "I think a tour would be welcome." Owl nodded and proceeded to motion for the boy to follow him...

'Whishhhh...'

Both Gantz and Owl stopped dead in their tracks when they heard that...

Quickly, they both turned to a nearby elm tree where the sound originated. They were aware that the branch's leaves seemed to be moving a little, as if a wind blew through...

Oh great... Here we go again...

Ever since meeting him, Gantz had made it a liable theory that it had been Owl who made that sound. But the fact that he was floating next to him, looking every bit as curious as he did immediately blew THAT theory out of the water. "Owl... What was that?"

After a moment, Owl appeared to calm down a little bit, sighing. "Oh I'm sure it was nothing... Now shall we begin the tou-" ZOOOOOOOOM!! "WAAAAACK!!!!!"

Moving too fast to be made out, a blur rushed between Gantz and Owl, startling the fire out of both of them. Gantz tried his best to follow what it was, but all he managed to see was the tail end of what appeared to be a trail of glittery dust, that the blur seemed to leave behind. When at last he moved fast enough to actually find the blur, it had just done a loop in mid-air, and turned right back at them.

That was the last thing he saw before his entire eye-sight was taken up by an odd looking humanoid creature wearing a purple jester hat, with big wide blue eyes, and an almost perpetual smile on it's face.

He floated there a moment, having stopped when he got right in front of Gantz...

"Boo."

................ About the only way to describe the look on Gantz's face, was that he looked like the moment had succeeded in making him wet himself...

And was it physically possible to pass out in a dream? Well, they'd have their proof if they saw the boy's eyes roll into the back of his head and fall over backwards.

* * *

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

"NiGHTS! What were you thinking?!"

"Oh chill out, you senile old coot. I was just having fun with him. Didn't actually think he'd faint."

"That's your problem NiGHTS, you rarely EVER think your actions through. You'd better hope that this young man is okay..."

A groan was heard, before the blackness finally lights once more...

As Gantz pushed himself into a sitting position, he looked around in a dazed fashion... Was he back home?

"Looks like you don't need to worry anymore old man. Looks like he woke up."

The boy barely regained his wits fast enough, when ole Owl suddenly reappeared rushing up to him. "Oh! The young visitor! I'm elated to see you alright!" Obvious answer to earlier question; Heck NO.

Rubbing his head, the boy struggled to regain his wits even more. "Owl?" The old owl nodded slowly. "Did I pass out?" He didn't need to know the answer to that since he already knew, and given the circumstances, he was pretty embarassed that it happened.

"Indeed you did." Owl answered slowly, probably for Gantz's sake. "I didn't even know it was possible for a visitor to pass out in a dream though."

"You and me both." The boy answered back.

"You should've seen the look on your face when you did!"

The boy jumped three feet into the air before looking right up into the air. Owl did as well, sans the jumping part, since he already knew who it was.

In the spot where Gantz had heard the voice, there was, what appeared to be a somewhat tall and gangly looking creature wearing a mixture of purple and pink apparell. In detail, he appeared to wear purple spandex with a pink stripe around each foot, and a gold stripe on each side of the creatures body. Along with that, the creature wore a purple sleeveless vest with pink sleeves coming out each side, and on it's head was the purple jester hat that Gantz remembered from the creature that had scared the dickens out of him. "It was priceless!"

Sitting in a daze, Gantz continued to stare in disbelief, both in the creature itself, and the fact that it was FLOATING IN MID-AIR. "Wha-... How-..."

Owl meanwhile seemed a bit annoyed. "You have no reason to fear, that is only NiGHTS."

Well... There was a unique name...

"N-NiGHTS?"

"Yep!" Before Gantz could realize what had happened, NiGHTS was right in front of him, hovering in midair bowed down by his waist in a hunched over position, perhaps to get a better look at Gantz, whom's gaze of disbelief, had quickly changed to one of wonder. "Name's NiGHTS. Hope you'll forgive me for earlier." Shrugging a little, he/she smiled a little wider; one thing Gantz had to notice was that NiGHTS looked noticeably male, but his voice almost sounded female, so it was difficult to tell what gender he was, or, even, if he had a gender at all. Another interesting factor was that he had a noticeable red gem embedded into his chest. "But you see, usually visitors don't faint when I play around with them."

Gantz sweatdropped; he called almost giving him a heart attack, playing around?

"That's because this visitor is new to the Night Dimension NiGHTS." Owl, whom had been silent for a bit, seemed to recollect his composure, and flew up to the two. "He is still getting accustomed to everything."

NiGHTS perked up an eyebrow at that. "Ah, new huh?" Turning away, he/she let out a playful shame-faced grin. "Well I guess that explains the fainting part. I didn't even know visitors COULD faint while in the Night Dimension." A factor Gantz was quickly learning. "Anyways, if your new, I suppose I could show you around." He twirled back around, before giving the boy a curious look. "You have Ideya, right? If you do, you'll be able to dualize with me and I can give you the grand tour."

Surprise, surprise... Two OTHER new terms Gantz had never heard of before. "Ideya? Dualize? What... What are you talking about?"

A moment of silence came before Owl flew up, "Well you're asking the right questions at least. Now then..." He took a close look at the boy a moment. "I feel you do have an ideya or two left... Surprising since most visitors usually get all but one stolen when they have an encounter with a gang of Nightmaren."

Memories of what had happened earlier flew through Gantz's head. "Are... Are nightmaren creatures that appear in Nightmares?"

"Heh, boy do you ask a lot of questions." NiGHTS nodded to the question regardless, though one could tell he was getting antsy. "But sitting in one place for too long has never really fit me all that well. What do you say? I give you the grand tour, and I'll explain it on the way?"

Well, that sounded reasonable, Gantz supposed. "Well, okay... But what should I do if I should lose you?"

NiGHTS laughed at this question, while Owl cleared his throat. "That will be next to impossible if you dualize with NiGHTS." At the confused look, Owl shrugged. "Well, I could try to explain it, but that would take a very long time, and I fear you wouldn't fully comprehend it anyway. So it shall be easier for you to understand if you experience it yourself." He motioned to NiGHTS a moment. "Just take NiGHTS' hand. Trust me, you'll see."

................................. It was a very long moment, as Gantz looked to NiGHTS' hand and his own, hesitating for reasons beyond himself. After the moment ended, Gantz hesitantly raised his hand to NiGHTS', and took it...

FLASH!!!!!

[The Orchestra version of NiGHTS theme 'In the Nights' plays in the background.]

There came a blinding flash of light, causing Gantz to close his eyes...

When at last he found himself capable of opening them, he was surprised to find NiGHTS nowhere to be found. "Huh? Uh, NiGHTS? Where'd you go?"

There came a mischievous laugh... Out of his own mouth... And it didn't sound like his own voice. "Why don't you look down kiddo, learn for yourself."

Now officially creeped out, the boy looked downward... "WHOA!!!!!!"

Instead of seeing his own body, he was surprised to find that he was looking down at NIGHTS' body, as if it was his own. Lifting a hand to his face, he was even more surprised to find that NiGHTS' gloved hand responded to his movement. "What's... What's going on?!?"

"Hooo-ooo! Nicely done, young visitor! You're taking to NiGHTS' body very well." At the panicked stare, Owl smiled a little. "I had told you that it would take too long to explain how dualization works. But I suppose the simple explanation is that Dualization allows NiGHTS to 'fuse' with visitors, per sei. Allowing him control of their movement, and the visitors control over his. But even then, that explanation is too simplified and doesn't fully explain it."

So... He was now one with NiGHTS?

"Does... Does this mean that... Well, I saw NiGHTS doing it earlier but... Does that mean I can... Fly?"

NiGHTS chuckled some more. "Oh more then that. Here let me show you!"

Before Gantz could protest, NiGHTS, in complete control of both their bodies, flew through the air, dodging the trees and clearing their topmost branches with the greatest of ease. Once in more open air, NiGHTS flew forward at fast speeds clearing the floating island gate at somewhat fast speeds, before twirling around and started flying back. As they went, Gantz felt...

What was the word he was looking for? Terrified? Horrified? Scared out of his wits? Exasperated? Well maybe one of them worked... But at the same time...

He felt excited, as the wind blew on His/NiGHTS' face. So this is what true freedom tasted like!

"Hey Gantz! I'm giving you control now, I look forward to seeing how you do!"

At this, all of that excitement left him. "B-but how am I supposed to control it?!"

"Don't worry! Nothin' to it! Just believe you can, and you will! From there, the controls are simple!" There was a sudden scary moment, when he suddenly realized that they both stopped in mid-air. "Go ahead! Give it a whirl!"

It took one scary second to recollect his wits. After a moment, he willed himself to go forward... And that's just what happened. With new forward momentum, the boy was quickly back at the island. Smiling widely, he turned himself right, and the flight path followed his command easily keeping up. From up here, he could make out Owl amongst the the park's foliage. "Try a loop-de-loop!" NiGHTS laughed from where he observed inside Gantz's mind. Gantz took a moment to process this request before giving it a try. It turned out shakey, but not bad. With a little practice, he'd get it down pat. "You like it?"

"Are you kidding?! THIS IS AWESOME!!!!! WAHOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He performed a barrell roll, as he whooped and cheered. What a way to gain more of a personality.

It was easily another half-hour before he finally returned to the Dream Gate, where Owl awaited the two of them. "May I say that was an impressive display young visitor! You took to flying quite well."

Gantz let out a couple of huffs and puffs, trying to catch his breath. Flight may not have taken too much physical exertion, but he had to admit, he couldn't help but show off by pulling off various tricks in mid-air, that he remembered seeing on a flight simulator game he had seen in Futuropolis once. "I have to say, it looks like you enjoyed that." Came NiGHTS' voice teasingly.

"Well can you blame me?"

"Nope! Not one bit!"

Looking at the two (Or rather, one with two souls) it almost surprised Owl a little bit. Their seemed to be very few differences in the two's personalities. Perhaps NiGHTS was just rubbing off on the boy. He took a second to clear his throat. "Yes, yes, very nice. Now if I may have your attention you two..." NiGHTS/Gantz turned to see what the old owl quickly after hearing that. "Take a look at what has occured while you two were out enjoying the sights." Motioning to the door to the northwestern side of the brick walkway of the Dream Gate central was what appeared to be a door that glowed with an otherworldly radiance.

NiGHTS eyes sparkled when he saw it. "Oh! A Nightopia! Awesome!"

Gantz meanwhile, looked at the door curiously. "A Nightopia? What's that?"

"Hooo-ooo!" Owl flew up hearing that. "Well, to put things simply; A Nightopia is a paradise that exists inside the Night Dimension. They are created by the visitors that visit this dimension, by their ideya. Likely when you started flaunting your ideya around, that created the door you see here." Seeing Gantz's curious look, he continued. "In a sense, you created this Nightopia, it's yours to visit."

The boy nodded, looking like he understood quite well. "Oh. Okay! Well, let's go check it out then! I've GOT to see this!"

NiGHTS nodded giddily in agreement. After a moment, the jester and the mechanic approached the door, and took a close look at the round stain glass window that was in the arch just above the door. Even though it was hard to tell in the window, it almost looked like a metal ferris wheel of almost futuristic design. "Looks like something you find at an amusement park. I was told about it by other visitors before..." Smiling widely, the jester appeared to get even more excited. "This place must be fun! Let's get a move on!" Gantz nodded in agreement, before the two of them opened the door and flew right into the light behind it...

From where he was left, Owl could only stare in bewilderment. Wow... That boy really WAS almost like NiGHTS... In a way anyways. Shaking his head, he went through the door himself, closing it behind him. They'd probably need a guide around the place, after he gave it a good clean sweep.

* * *

On the other side, Gantz was surprised to find himself seperated from NiGHTS, but knew the mishievous spirit was likely nearby somewhere. But that barely mattered as he looked at his surroundings...

He almost cried tears of joy when he realized where he was.

Many many years ago in Futuropolis, when Gantz was but a 8 year old kid, he and his parents visited a themepark somewhere outside the Futuropolis city limits, which was filled to the brim with rides that the boy wanted to ride on continually until he actually puked. Which he did... On several different occasions.

The area around him was one he recognized instantly. It was a gigantic amusement park filled to the brim with vibrant colors, and rides. In one corner of the area was a Ferris-wheel that touched the sky, A roller coaster that looked about as extreme as Gantz could ever picture one being, and a few other smaller rides just to put the icing on the cake. In another side, there was what appeared to be a great amount of stands, stalls, and games that was essential in areas like this. One of them was recognizably an arcade, the other, a rock-climbing game, another, one of those games where you test your strength by trying to ring a bell, and still, another with an inflatable arena where the object of the game was to knock your opponent off of a small platform out of two that stood on two opposite sides of the center, with batons topped with a rubber bat on one end, and a boxing glove on the other.

It was the place he'd always know... As the 'Fun-land Metropolis'.

"Hey! Gantz!"

The boy jumped into the air before realizing NiGHTS was floating next to him, snacking on what appeared to be a thing of cotton candy. "This place is awesome! And to think it's made from you! I'm impressed!" At the confused look, NiGHTS shrugged. "Usually Nightopia's are created to be an personification of the Visitor's character traits, or one of their memories. So it's like a picture of you in a way."

Oh yeah, that made a lot of sense. With this in mind, Gantz figured that this place was a picture of his fun-loving childhood... A Childhood he could never have again...

But one he was about to live through again anyways.

"I say we check this place out some more! What do you think?"

"Yeah! Let's!"

It took only seconds, before NiGHTS and Gantz were dualized once more, and flying through the air. Getting a birds-eye view of his childhood park was more then perfect. Feeling free and whisical was all he ever wanted. He almost wished that this would never end...

That was when a thought occured to him.

"Hey... NiGHTS?"

The Jester continued allowed Gantz to continue flying through the air, as he perked up an ear. "Something the matter, Gantz?"

At first, he didn't know how to respond. He took a quick moment, to think through what he was about to say. "I learned from Owl that the Night Dimension, and this Nightopia exist in dreams right?" NiGHTS nodded. "But... Doesn't that mean that sooner or later, I'm gonna wake up?"

NiGHTS nodded simply. "Yeah, pretty much."

... ... ... ... It took a moment, before a crestfallen Gantz sighed. "O-Oh... I see."

One wondered what NiGHTS would think about this, but in reality, he understood perfectly. "Don't want to leave eh?" He shook his head, as they continued looking around. "That's happened before."

"Then you understand what I mean." The boy continued to look on to the ground below him, a small smile on his face. "I mean, look at all the things I get to do while I'm here. I can relive my childhood memories as many times as I want, I've got you as a friend, and whenever we dualize I can actually fly through the air." He sighed a little.

It took the Jester a moment to register this, before he sighed. "Life not good on the other side for you I guess?"

Gantz winced. "No... It isn't that. You see... Not to long ago, my homeworld was destroyed and..." He motioned around after a moment of thought. "This was one of the places that was destroyed... And yet, here it is, before my eyes, as fun looking as I remember it being."

Honestly? The jester didn't know what to say at that; in all honesty, this was the first he had heard of other worlds, outside of the topic that the 'Night Dimension' and the 'Day Dimension' were seperate worlds themselves. "So, you can never see this place again? Wow... Brutal..." Looking around, he actually had to admit, he felt truely and completely sorry for the boy. "I wish there was something I could do to help you. No-one should have to suffer from stuff like that... It's little wonder why your bringing up the topic of not wanting to leave." He sighed a little. "But unfortunately, our fun in here is temporary Gantz. Sooner or later, Visitors have to wake up, that's the way of things. We can't change it." ... ... ... A smile played on the jesters face. "So let's make the most of the time you have now, shall we?"

That... Made sense... Sighing, the boy looked to NiGHTS once more, a smile on his face as well. "Th-thanks NiGHTS, that means a lot." He shook his head a second before looking back to the ground below. "Well in that case what should we do fir-"

Oh WHY did he stop?

"Hey..!"

NiGHTS stopped the flight quickly upon hearing that. "What? What is it?" The first theory NiGHTS had was that it was a Nightmaren, but there didn't appear to be one around, as far as he could tell... "What's wrong?"

Gantz pointed downward. "I..."

When NiGHTS looked himself, he noticed what appeared to be a shed that was decorated very VERY sparsely. Instead of being colorful, it was all silver, and just to make it all the stranger, it seemed to be grafitti'd all around with the words, 'Danger; KEEP OUT' the most prominent of all...

"I don't remember that being there a second ago... Or at all..."

* * *

Me: I'd go on with this chapter, but for two reason's I've decided to stop here. The first reason is simply because this chapter is getting too long and it was time to nip it in the bud. The Second reason is because the next scene, short and sweet, is abound with secrets of the fics secret history, and ultimately it would've revealed a factor that shouldn't be revealed until a lot later on in the story line.

(CRASH!!!!!! In the background, the gang was seen standing over a trashed automatic projection machine.)

Wally, Shin, MMSB, and PA: OH YEAH!!! **WHAT!!!!**

Me: (Sweatdrops.) Anyways, my apologies if this chapter seems a bit longwinded. But in retrospect, I had one to many things to explain in one chapter then one can possibly do without keeping the story from stopping a little while. Many of the explanations have been shortened, and even cut off to be shown later. Anyways, just to cap off today's chapter, I apologize that it took so long and I hope you enjoy this overly late chapter in any case. (Gives a peace sign.) You guys go and R&R while I see what I can do about getting this projection machine fixed...

Wally: Sorry Gantz. but it did attack us first.

Misty: I oughta kill those two robots... their always screwing things up SOMEHOW. How'd that machine get screwed up anyways?

Me: Apparently (Pulls out a golden mechanical arm, or at least it looked yellow enough to look gold.) It contracted a virus from this that made it go berserk.

Misty: Of course... (Cracks her knuckles.) Otto, I hope you don't mind, but I'm going next door to Nutcase's.

Otto: Whoever said you're going alone? (Cracks his knuckles as well.) I'll go with you.

Misty: (Grins.) Good, then we're on the same page then.

* * *

[Disclaimers;

NiGHTS, Owl, the Night Dimension, and the Dream Gate Sega (Most specifically Sonic Team.)


	15. ANNOUNCEMENT

Okay everyone, I'm going to be nice and blunt about this.

It has been a year since my last update at this fic from what I can see, and looking back on this fic, there are a lot of things I could improve upon and a lot of things I could change. There are some characters that was thrown into the story that I didn't see actually going anywhere; the same goes for a couple of the story arcs I've thrown into this whole thing.

Crossover Bros Brawl was started a long time ago, but times and tastes have changed in that amount of time.

It's with that said that I'm going to revamp Crossover Bros Brawl.

Before you all ask, you don't have to do anything in response to this announcement. Only a few aspects of the original story will be tossed out, the story itself will remain the same, with a few minor changes. However, if you feel the need, you may renew your character bio's, and your team listings, which can easily be found in the 'Crossover Bros Brawl Trailer', however here it is right here for simplicities sake.

* * *

_**Name:**_ (Can be either fake or real. Author names are legal.)

_**Age:**_ (Any age is acceptable.)

_**Gender:**_ (Your real gender too.)

_**Eye colour:**_ (Can be fake or real)

_**Hair:**_ (Colour and style. If using a hat of some kind, please describe.)

_**Clothes:**_ (Any clothes do you want to wear in the story.)

_**Chapter Appearance:**_ (Which chapter do you want to appear in? Caution: Not all characters can appear in the prologue or chapter 1. And so many characters can appear in a chapter all at once.)

_**Weapon:**_ (If you use a weapon in the tournament, describe it. Is it a sword, axe, hammer? It can be anything you'd like!)

_**Powers:**_ (Describe what your powers are and how you used it. If there's any Limit Break, please tell.)

_**OC Characters:**_ (Tell me about their name, age, gender, eye color, clothes, hair, weapons, powers personality and background story.)

_**Personality:**_ (Describe your personality, and give two sample lines of dialogue that fully catches your personality. [Dialogue samples are reduced to one or two lines each.)

_**Background story:**_ (Tell me about your whole story. What happened in the past, what happened in the present and how you found your envelope to the Smash Bros Tournament.)

_**Cartoons/Anime/Video Game character you want as your partners: **_(Your team members. Can be OC or cartoon characters. Remember, the cartoon characters are limited. If other people had already used that character that means you can't used it again. Also, due to rules of group fights, you can only choose two characters at the most. I'm sorry, but I don't want to be overwhelmed by character choices.)

_**Team Name: **_(For the group battles that may follow. Don't use discrimination or foul language. Use creativity and see where it takes you!)

_**Quote:**_ (Your personal quote.)

_**Enemy:**_(Unlike last time, this one is COMPLETELY OPTIONAL. I already have in mind several villains to be used in the fic itself, that was spelled out and used in the original Crossover Bros Brawl. However if you have any other suggestions, you may feel free to throw them out. Keep in mind however, this time around, I will NOT be using every suggestion I'm given, I'll only use the one that I think helps the story along.)

* * *

I apologize for doing this, but there's just too much about the original Crossover Bros Brawl that was flawed and unnecessary, the revamp will simplify matters and will, on my honor, improve on the story as it was.

Signed;

Gantzgun '74' Van Drake.


End file.
